Café
by MookieRoo
Summary: Jade se ve forzada a encontrar trabajo durante las vacaciones, estará lista para todo lo que le espera una vez que lo consigue. ENGLISH VERSION COMING SOON.
1. El Café

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

El día comenzó de la patada, mal. El tipo de día en el que uno se pregunta, cada minuto, si no sería mejor regresar, meterse en la cama y desaparecer. Pero no, no podía. Su hermano tenía que venir a molestarla temprano en la mañana saltando sobre el colchón y forzándola a pegar un grito que, del susto, lanzó al pequeño al piso, haciéndolo caer torcido sobre su brazo que, inmediatamente, se quebró.

Su mamá, por supuesto, estaba muy molesta. No era la primera vez que las actitudes inconscientes de su hija mayor causaban algún alboroto y ya se había cansado de reprocharle en mil ocasiones que debe relajarse y comportarse como la chica de diecisiete años que era y no como una rebelde de catorce.

Jade estaba por cursar su último año de secundaria y no quería una sola queja más. Por primera vez concordó con su ex esposo en que su hija necesitaba más responsabilidad y disciplina.

—Lo siento hija, pero si no encuentras un trabajo hasta el viernes, entrarás a trabajar en el estudio de tu papá de asistente —mencionó Amanda de manera enérgica, mientras ambas esperaban fuera de la sala de rayos X.

—¡Mamá, son mis últimas vacaciones de secundaria! No quiero pasármela en un maldito lobby de abogados sacando fotocopias.

—Pues entonces esfuérzate por encontrar algo. Tienes cinco días y no quiero oír una palabra más al respecto; suficiente tengo con pasar la mañana en el hospital por tus arrebatos de histeria.

—¡Aj, ¿por qué tenía Ben que saltar en mi cama?! ¡Deja de culparme por todo, ¿quieres?! —refunfuñó lanzando violentamente un papel arrugado al bote de basura que tenía en frente.

—Bueno, no me interesa. Mejor será que empieces a buscar trabajo, hoy mismo, de lo contrario hazte a la idea de usar uniforme y levantarte de madrugada para ir con tu papá al trabajo.

—¡¿Por qué no pueden dejarme en paz tú y papá?! Estoy harta de que quieran controlar mi vida. ¡Son mis vacaciones!

—Él tiene razón esta vez. Necesitas bajar de la nube en la que vives, tu futuro y la carrera que elegiste no son solo inciertos, pero con la actitud que tienes, seguro y no llegas ni a la esquina, hija —dijo dándole un par de monedas.

—¡¿Dos dólares?! Con eso no llego ni a tres cuadras en taxi.

—Pero puedes tomar un colectivo en la esquina y te sobrará para un chupete.

—¿Chupete? ¿Crees que tengo cinco años? ¡Por lo menos dame lo suficiente para un café! —Se levantó furiosa encarando a su inmutable madre.

—Esa es otra cosa que debes aprender a apreciar, Jade. El dinero no crece en los árboles. —Volteó a ver a su hija cruzándose de brazos, sin siquiera molestarse en buscar un solo centavo más—. Si quieres tu café, puedes usar tus pies para llegar a casa y seguro en el camino encontrarás un café de dos dólares.

—¡Aaajjj! Me largo.

—Recuerda Jade, no tienes permiso de ir a ningún otro lado que no sea la casa. —Pausó por un segundo—. A menos que sea para ir a buscar trabajo.

—¡Cómo sea! —Se la escuchó de lejos mientras salía por la puerta de la sala de emergencias.

Era una estupidez, una completa estupidez. Cómo esperaban que pierda así su tiempo, buscando trabajo. Estaba cansada de escuchar la misma cantaleta siempre.

«_¿Y qué tal si no consigues un papel cuando te gradúes de la escuela?_».

«_Tendrás que lavar trastos o ser mesera, la típica actriz frustrada_».

«_Una West de mesera por el resto de su vida, eso no lo puedo permitir_».

"Gracias por la confianza", repetía en su mente al recordar las palabras de su padre. Por lo menos la mayoría del tiempo su mamá la apoyaba, pero al parecer, estaba empezando a cambiar de equipo.

Sin darse cuenta ya había caminado la mitad de la ruta a casa cuando divisó una vistosa cafetería a la vuelta del parque. Era un lugar acogedor, bohemio, se escuchaba buena música y se veía un ambiente agradable y tranquilo.

Justo en la puerta había un cartel, pintado con tiza de colores, que decía:

Café normal: $3

Por favor, me das un café: $2.50

Hola, buenos días, podrías ayudarme con un café por favor: $2

Esto era, precisamente, lo que necesitaba para quitarse el mal día que tenía de encima. Una taza de café para el resto del camino y todo estaría bien.

Buscó en sus bolsillos y ¡ta-ra!, ahí estaban los dos dólares que su madre le dio para el transporte. Por supuesto Jade no se había molestado en leer las condiciones, solo leyó que había un café de dos dólares y eso para ella era suficiente.

Entró y sin siquiera regresar a ver a quién la atendía dijo:

—Dame un café.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué tipo de café prefieres? —contestó una ronca voz femenina.

—El más simple que tengas —respondió Jade ensimismada revisando mensajes en su celular.

—Okey, son tres dólares.

En ese momento volteó la mirada, esperando encontrarse con una boba cajera que no la había escuchado bien. Estaba dispuesta a mandarla al diablo, pero para su sorpresa estaba frente a, nada más y nada menos que, Tori Vega.

—Vega, tenías que ser tú. Afuera dice que el café vale dos dólares —dijo cortante esperando ser atendida de inmediato.

—Ese café es especial, Jade.

—Dame el especial entonces.

—No puedo, ese café tiene sus condiciones. No te lo puedo vender así nada más —dijo la afónica muchacha.

—¿Qué?

—Sal y mira nuevamente el cartel.

Jade dudó, pero se dirigió hasta la puerta y girando su cuerpo divisó el letrero sin prestar mucha atención tampoco la segunda vez, dio media vuelta hacia la caja y dijo:

—Dame el café especial…, por favor. —Haciendo notar estas últimas dos palabras.

—Está bien, son dos dólares con cincuenta centavos.

—¿Qué me crees estúpida, Vega? ¡Dice dos dólares! —Alzó la voz molesta por el descaro que mostraba su compañera al momento de cobrarle una taza de esa maldita, pero tan adictiva bebida.

—No, ese café es _aún más_ especial, sal a ver —sugirió Tori, mas Jade ya había perdido su paciencia. No estaba para seguir aguantando a gente absurda. No, el día ya era lo suficientemente pesado.

—No necesito hacerlo, estoy segura de que el café en este lugar es un asco. ¿Qué tanto quieres que te diga Vega?, ¿qué tengas un maldito año nuevo para venderme una estúpida taza de café?

—Si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas, son dos cincuenta—dijo muy calmada esperando que Jade se rinda y sea amable por una vez en su vida.

—¡No lo voy a hacer! ¡Yo hago lo que quiero! —gritó y salió molesta de ese lugar.

Mientras tanto, Tori dejo la caja y se acercó a la cafetera, vertió una taza del exquisito café colombiano que se vendía en el lugar y sin apuro lo preparó tal y como le gustaba. Hasta sabía un truco que Jade solía hacer, solo con su café, algo que había observado mientras su no-amiga se preparaba un jarro de su bebida favorita un día que se reunieron en su casa.

Delicadamente tomó el envase especial de crema que tenía una punta delgada y con un gesto suave de su mano, hizo una figura sobre el café negro. Tomó un palillo y, con él mismo, dibujó los detalles de una tijera, para después rallar un poco del ingrediente especial, nuez moscada en lugar de canela. Dio la vuelta con cuidado y lo colocó sobre el mostrador.

Para cuando alzó la mirada, su compañera de escuela estaba ahí y, sin verla directamente, dijo:

—Hola, buenos días. Me ayudas con un café, por favor.

Tori tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, de alguna manera sabía que regresaría. Entre Jade West y una taza de café, siempre ganaba la última. Para cuando su obstinada cliente, alzó la mirada, la morena trató de disimular ese gesto haciendo una mueca, a la cual Jade no se pudo resistir. Le parecía gracioso que hiciera el intento de ocultar esos marcados pómulos y ella misma dibujó una minúscula sonrisa, pero para la latina contaba como una, eso era suficiente.

—Aquí tienes —dijo empujando la taza hasta Jade, ella por su parte acercó las monedas para pagar por su aromática bebida. —No, es cortesía de la casa.

La chica de los ojos azules ladeó ligeramente la cabeza sin entender lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Tanto alboroto y el café era _gratis?_

—Vega, no juegues. ¿Cuánto te debo?

—Ya lo pagaste.

—Decir un «_hola»_ y un «_por favor»_ no cuenta como pago.

—¿Acaso no te costó volver y decirme «a mí» esas palabras por un café? No me debes nada, lo pagaste con ese gesto.

Jade asintió y tomó la taza de café, apreciando su aroma con un par de inhalaciones profundas antes de beberlo.

"¡Perfecto!"

Tanto que ni siquiera ella, creía ser capaz de conseguir tal sabor. Su día definitivamente había cambiado.

Estaba por agradecerle a su compañera, pero cuando la buscó ya no estaba tras el mostrador. Se había perdido en ese agradable momento por un minuto y la latina había desaparecido.

—Disculpa, la chica que me atendió, ¿dónde está? —preguntó a una rubia que ahora se encontraba en frente de la caja.

—¿Tori?, salió a su descanso. Debe estar en el callejón trasero.

Jade vio por todas partes, divisando, en la parte posterior de la cafetería, una pequeña puerta que daba a la calle.

Se dirigió allí con prudencia mientras sorbía de a poco el embriagante café, hasta que logro verla. Sin embargo, no esperaba encontrarse con la imagen de la «Santa Tori Vega», sentada en la acera, fumando un cigarrillo. Alzó levemente las cejas y emprendió al encuentro de la nueva y mejorada estrellita de pop.

—¿Te puedo robar una pitada? —preguntó sentándose a la par de la chica que ahora la miraba sorprendida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —replicó, acercando el tubito de nicotina hacia Jade.

—Salí a agradecerte el café y me encuentro contigo rompiendo las reglas de la familia feliz.

—¿Feliz?, seguro. —Esperó a que la otra chica inhalara un par de veces y retiró el cigarrillo de sus manos con un suave gesto.

Jade no supo que contestar ante ese sarcástico comentario. Era evidente que algo no andaba bien, pero ellas no eran amigas, ella misma lo había dejado en claro muchas veces, demasiadas como para que este tipo de momentos íntimos no sucedieran, por lo menos no a menudo.

—Y… ¿desde cuándo fumas?

—Desde hace un par de años. Aprendí con Danny.

—Hmm, al parecer si eres buena actriz. No me hubiera imaginado esto de ti. —Jade dio otro sorbo a su café y estiró las piernas sobre la desierta calle poniéndose cómoda.

—Gracias por el cumplido, pero creo que si no te diste cuenta hasta hoy, es porque muy poco te importa lo que hago o dejo de hacer. —Tori respiró fuerte antes de darle la última aspirada al diminuto cilindro que guardaba una probada más.

—Buen punto.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasó? ¿Olvidaste tu billetera en casa?

—No, no tengo un centavo. Mi mamá apenas me dio esos dos dólares para el transporte y aparentemente un ridículo chupete —Jade rió ante la situación en la que se encontraba, contándole a su compañera, a la que detestaba_, _sus problemas con sus padres—. Ahora resulta que si no consigo trabajo hasta el viernes me encerrarán en un cuarto de máquinas en el lobby de papá por el resto de las vacaciones.

—¿Quieres un trabajo?

—¿Tienes uno bajo la manga, Vega?

—La cafetería es de mi tía Sonya y justo estamos buscando alguien que nos ayude en el local.

—¿A cobrar y servir café? —mofó Jade dejando la vacía taza en el filo de la acera.

—En realidad a lavar los platos —pausó Tori mientras la otra chica ponía una cara de «ni en tus malditos sueños, Vega»—. No, en serio —se carcajeó—, es para que nos ayude con las recomendaciones de la librería y también organizando los eventos de los miércoles y viernes en la noche. Ya sabes, hacer afiches, pensar en nuevas rutinas, buscar talento que se pueda presentar en las noches de micrófono abierto, ese tipo de cosas. —Vio a Jade más relajada y con una pizca de interés; el trabajo no sonaba nada mal, sería una buena experiencia y definitivamente era mejor que organizar papeles corporativos disfrazada de oficinista—. ¿Te interesa?

—¿Y por qué no haces ese trabajo tú? Suena mejor que andar de cajera.

—Yo soy la supervisora. Hoy he pasado en caja porque Julia tuvo una emergencia familiar y yo la estoy cubriendo —aclaró la morena—. Además, no me molesta cobrar y servir café, es parte de trabajar en una «cafetería» —destacó esta última palabra con un gesto de sus manos.

—¿Y cuáles son las condiciones del trabajo? ¿Tengo que hablar con tu tía o qué?

—No, el trabajo te lo doy yo. Ella está de viaje fuera de la ciudad hasta el viernes, yo soy la que decide. —La latina se puso de pie y estiró la mano a la pálida chica vestida toda de negro—. Ganarás ocho dólares la hora y doce dólares si decides tomar los turnos de los fines de semana. Así que, tu dirás.

Jade lo pensó apenas unos segundos, en realidad no había mucho que decidir, no encontraría mejor oferta, mucho menos para el viernes. Esto la zafaba de los fastidiosos de sus padres y tendría el dinero suficiente como para hacer lo que se le plazca el resto del tiempo.

—Cuando empiezo.

—Ven mañana a las ocho en punto, la cafetería abre a las nueve, así que tendremos tiempo de revisar tus tareas.

—Perfecto, y… gracias, Tori.

—No me agradezcas, solo haz un buen trabajo.

Ambas empezaron a caminar de vuelta al local.

—Vega, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Seguro —respondió ella mientras se aclaraba su carrasposa garganta.

—¿Qué mierda le pasó a tu voz?

Tori rió con dificultad, la voz ronca no la dejaba emitir el sonido normalmente.

—Las consecuencias de pasar la noche pegando gritos —le respondió sin darse cuenta de la doble intensión de sus palabras. Jade solo abrió los ojos de par en par con la clara intensión de burlarse pero no tuvo tiempo—. ¡Aj, no! No seas mal pensada, fui a un concierto anoche con Andre y bueno, solo puedo decir que la pasamos increíble. —La pobre chica no dejaba de arruinarse sola con cada explicación y Jade lo disfrutaba demasiado. No tenía que decir nada, un movimiento sexy de cejas y Tori ya se había dado cuenta de su error—. ¡En el concierto, Jade! Ya sabes, la música, la excitación, el movimiento… —Esta vez Jade se hecho de carcajadas—… ¡Me refiero al baile! ¡Aj, olvídalo! Nos vemos mañana.

Tori regresó a su puesto tras la caja y Jade salió despidiéndose, emprendiendo el camino que le faltaba para llegar a casa. A pesar de todo el día no estuvo tan mal, veamos lo que le espera para el resto de las vacaciones. Indudablemente será un verano lleno de sorpresas. Eso, ténganlo por seguro.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Sí, como si no tuviera suficientes cosas que terminar de escribir, se me ocurrió otra historia, pero me colgué con la idea y cuando eso pasa… pues… te llenas de proyectos y ya. Espero poder actualizar un capítulo cada 10 días, es decir cada semana y media o cada dos semanas máximo.

Ya saben, nada más fácil que un ":)" o un ":(" en la cajita de comentarios. Gracias por leer. Adior.


	2. No todo es diversión

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

¿Una disculpa?

¡No, eso no! ¿Jade, disculparse por algo y con una chica a la cual ni siquiera conocía lo suficiente? ¡Jamás!

Pero esa era la condición, o pedía una disculpa a Cami, o no regresaba al Café. La sentencia estaba dada, Tori lo dejó claro:

«_Al parecer, te olvidas de que quién pone la reglas aquí, no eres tú, Jade. Esta no es la escuela, aquí no puedes venir a empujarme de la silla o verter una taza de café en mi cabeza. ¡Aquí la que manda soy yo!_»

Muy claro.

Ella era su jefe, no había a quien ir con una excusa o justificación. Vega había marcado el territorio y, si esto a Jade no le gustaba, tendría que alistarse para ir a trabajar el lunes con su papá, sin un solo reclamo.

Pero recapitulemos para que sepan que fue exactamente lo que pasó que provocó tal decisión de la latina.

Era el último día de vacaciones, ¡último! Jade tendría que trabajar desde temprano el día siguiente con Vega como jefe, ¡Vega! Su único consuelo era no tener que pasar el resto del verano de aprendiz de abogado. Estaba acostada en su cama con un maldito libro —porque además estaba castigada—, cuando el ruido de la puerta de calle le anunció que su mamá había llegado con su hermano que pegaba de gritos mientras se acercaba a su alcoba.

La chica comenzó a respirar profundamente, tratando de encontrar un poco de paz interior y marcó la página que estaba leyendo antes de ser interrumpida. Ya era medio día de todas maneras, seguro pronto almorzarían, antes de que su mamá tenga que regresar a la oficina.

—¿Jade? —dijo el pequeño escondiéndose tras el marco de la puerta, ya no tan animado como cuando entró a casa—. ¿Me disculpas?

—¿De qué hablas mequetrefe? Tienes el brazo roto, ¿por qué te disculpas? —respondió ella con un tono fuerte, pero con cariño, dirigiéndose a la repisa para guardar el libro que tenía en manos.

—Escuché hablar a mamá por teléfono con papá, estaba muy molesta y decía que estaba de acuerdo con que trabajes en su lobby.

—No te preocupes por eso. Mamá me dio hasta el viernes para conseguir trabajo y yo, en toda mi eficiencia, conseguí uno… hoy —enunció sin darse cuenta que su mamá estaba a las espaldas de su hermano escuchando la noticia.

—¿Así que saliste a buscar empleo?

Jade volteó y se encontró con una muy cálida y orgullosa sonrisa de su madre, No iba a demostrarlo, pero eso la ponía muy contenta. Su mamá era su adoración y su apoyo incondicional, razón por lo cual la discusión de la mañana le había molestado tanto. Prefería mantener a su madre siempre de su lado.

—Fui por un café y conseguí un trabajo. Empiezo mañana.

—¿Así que el café de dos dólares te consiguió un trabajo? —mofó su madre mientras su hija rodaba los ojos y caminaba hacia la puerta para que todos vayan juntos al comedor.

—Mejor no hablemos de eso. Muero de hambre.

El resto de la tarde y noche transcurrieron de lo más normal, su hermano Ben quedó a su cargo y juntos se dedicaron a dibujar y pintar decenas de figuras monstruosas en el yeso recién colocado, mientras veían una maratón de animé que pasaban en uno de los canales locales. No quedó un solo espacio blanco, era una verdadera obra de arte y es que a Jade se le daba muy bien el dibujo. Después de todo, se sentía un poco culpable por el accidente, su hermano pequeño siempre venía a molestarla, pero el grito que le dio esa mañana fue innecesario y realmente rebasó los límites de la razón.

—¿Entonces Beck no va a volver nunca más? —preguntó el pequeño con tristeza—. ¿Ni siquiera porque tenemos el nuevo Mario Kart?

—Ya te lo dije Benny. Beck y yo terminamos y esta vez es definitivo —confirmó su hermana guardando los marcadores y sentándose junto al muchacho que tenía una trompa larga mientras hablaba de su ex novio—. Además, para que lo quieres jugando videojuegos con nosotros, ya sabes que tiene dos pies izquierdos de manos.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió pasando sus dedos sobre los diseños que había hecho su hermana —pero… me gusta verte feliz y cuando él venía…

—¡Soy feliz, Ben! No necesito a Beck. Estoy mejor así —interrumpió Jade, marcando un incómodo silencio.

Su madre subió los escalones después de colocar la alarma de la puerta de entrada y observó por unos segundos a sus hijos sentados sin cruzar palabra alguna.

—Bueno creo que es mejor que ambos vayan a dormir. Benny tiene que retomar su curso de verano y tu tienes que madrugar para tu primer día de trabajo. —Los levantó de un jalón del sillón de la sala de estar y apagó el televisor recibiendo de sus hijos un alzar de cejas que solo los hermanos West podían lograr.

—Vamos, son las diez de la noche, tampoco es para que se quejen. ¡A dormir! —dijo finalmente dando una nalgada a cada uno mientras se dirigían a sus habitaciones.

A la mañana siguiente Jade se levantó muy temprano y estaba lista para salir a la cafetería pero aún era muy temprano. Vio por la ventana un par de veces y paseó en su alcoba de aquí para allá, un tanto impaciente, hasta que finalmente decidió emprender camino a su nuevo lugar de trabajo. Una caminata no le caería nada mal, podría respirar un poco y aprovechar el tiempo.

Marcaban cinco minutos para las ocho y Tori se encontraba ya en el local preparando la caja registradora y sacando de la alacena los paquetes de café para comenzar con la ardua labor de todas las mañanas, preparar el local para su apertura.

Como era costumbre, había puesto música a un volumen medio mientras seguía con sus actividades, sin darse cuenta de que Jade había estado golpeando la puerta de entrada que todavía permanecía cerrada.

De repente, un golpe más agudo le llamó la atención y se acercó para ver que pasaba. Al parecer, su compañera había sacado su llave y estaba golpeando el vidrio con ella.

"Diablos", pensó mientras se apresuró a quitar el seguro y dejar entrar a la molesta chica que se encontraba del otro lado.

—Ya era hora, Vega. ¿Acaso estás sorda?

—Perdón, no te escuché por la música. Ayer olvidé comentarte que, para entrar directamente, uses la puerta trasera. A esta hora está siempre abierta para el personal.

—Insignificante detalle —mencionó Jade sarcásticamente —. Bueno, aquí estoy.

—Bien, ven por aquí. —La latina guió el camino a la parte posterior del local—. Esta es la sala del personal —dijo haciendo una seña a su nueva compañera de trabajo, invitándola a entrar.

Era una habitación grande dividida visualmente en varias áreas. A primera vista le recordó a las típicas fotos de las revistas de arquitectura y a esos grandes lofts donde prevalecía el diseño interior.

El comedor separaba el área de la cocina del resto de la pieza. El mesón de madera vieja le daba un toque hogareño, se asemejaba a una de esas mesas de picnic de los parques, solo que mucho más alta y en lugar de dos bancas largas a los lados, estaba acompañado de seis sillas individuales de la misma madera ancladas al piso, todas del mismo lado, ya que del otro, se encontraba la cocina, el microondas y un mueble para preparar los alimentos.

La puerta de salida al callejón estaba más a la izquierda —ese era el acceso al que se había referido Tori—, estaba abierta de par en par, dejando la brisa entrar. A un lado de la misma e incrustados en la pared estaban los casilleros de los empleados, nueve en total, aunque en cada turno había un máximo de cinco personas a cargo del Café.

La pálida chica giró la vista a la izquierda y descubrió el área de trabajo. Dos mesas enfrentadas, cada una con un computador y una silla reclinable; la mesa para la impresora y los suministros de oficina y un pizarrón con información importante, colgado de la pared. Nada del otro mundo, pero al fondo, encontró un pedazo de cielo.

El área de descanso se parecía mucho a algo que había querido hacer con su habitación por algún tiempo.

Un hermoso sillón doble rojo y tres puf de colores que contrastaban con la pared negra, donde había un mueble rústico de madera oscura con una gran cantidad de de vinilos y un precioso tocadiscos antiguo, desde el cual se ambientaba con música a todo el local. Esa era su área favorita, sin duda pasaría muchas horas ahí.

Finalmente, Tori apunto a la esquina izquierda del salón explicando que tras ese corto pasillo de paredes de color rojo encontraría el baño. Claramente lo indicaba el letrero que colgaba en el umbral que tenía dibujos con las figuras de una mujer, un hombre y, pintado con esmalte blanco, una figura con capa y colmillos. Al parecer todo estaba permitido en este lugar.

"Ojalá fuera un zombi", pensó Jade, sin decir una palabra.

—Esta será tu oficina, puedes trabajar con la computadora en una de las mesas o en los sillones si prefieres.

—Lindo lugar. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Fácil, como te decía ayer, tenemos eventos que se repiten cada semana —explicaba mientras ambas pasaban al sillón para ponerse más cómodas—. Los miércoles hay las noches de película, que empiezan a las ocho. Cada mes elegimos diferentes temáticas y realizamos votaciones en la página de Facebook del Café. Bajamos el telón blanco al fondo de la cafetería y presentamos la película ganadora.

Los viernes son las noches de micrófono abierto, necesitamos que diseñes e imprimas los afiches que repartimos, a los negocios aledaños, además de coordinar quienes se van a presentar.

Y los sábados tenemos las ferias del libro, la gente viene e intercambia los suyos con los de otros clientes o con los que tenemos en los libreros. Muchas veces escritores piden presentar sus obras, cuando eso suceda deberás coordinar con la editorial y organizar el evento, usualmente viene acompañado con un segmento de preguntas y respuestas o con la lectura del primer capítulo del libro. —Tori continuaba explicando y Jade la escuchaba muy atenta.

La verdad es que el trabajo le llamaba mucho la atención sonaba divertido y no le parecía tan complejo; contactar a personas interesadas en presentarse, hacer encuestas para las películas, coordinar los eventos, nada que no haya hecho antes con obras de la escuela.

—Entendido, ¿cuál será mi horario de trabajo?

—A eso iba. Los lunes, martes y jueves entras a trabajar a las 8:30 de la mañana como todos los empleados y sales a las 5:30 de la tarde. Esto incluye una hora de almuerzo y dos descansos de diez minutos en la mañana, más dos iguales en la tarde. Los miércoles y los viernes necesitamos que estés presente durante los eventos, así que, como la cafetería cierra a las once de la noche, entrarías a trabajar a las tres de la tarde y tendrías derecho a tus cuatro descansos a cualquier hora.

—¿Trabajar los viernes hasta las once de la noche?

—Lo sé, pero viene con el trabajo. Es un horario difícil, pero si no puedes hacerlo…

—No, todo bien, puedo, lo hago, no hay problema, todo perfecto, no hay imposible para mí, no… —dijo cortando a la latina, no quería perder la oportunidad, después de todo, si esto no resultaba había un uniforme de asistente con su nombre bordado con hilo de oro en el closet de su papá y eso si que no lo podía permitir.

—Okeeey… —La morena la miró extrañada, sin entender que le había provocado esa serie de confirmaciones—. Como decía, si no puedes con esos horarios tendrás hablar con Nya y seguro ella podrá ayudarte con algo más flexible.

—¿Nya?

—Nya… Sonya, mi tía.

—Oh, está bien. ¿Algo más?

—Las cosas pequeñas las aprenderás en el día a día… ¡Ah! Todos los eventos deben ser aprobados por Nya o por mí.

—Perfecto —respondió Jade asintiendo, dejándole saber que había entendido todo.

—Bueno, bienvenida al Magic Box Café —dijo Tori poniéndose de pie—. Te dejo a lo tuyo, yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de abrir el local.

La chica se dirigió a la parte frontal de la cafetería para terminar de hacer los preparativos correspondientes, mientras cada uno de los empleados del turno de la mañana iba haciéndose presente y recibía una sonrisa fingida de la chica nueva. Cuando el equipo estuvo completo se reunieron en la sala y la morena prosiguió a presentar a Jade. No hubo bienvenidas o intercambio de palabras gracias a los calurosos saludos que habían recibido antes.

Los empleados eran jóvenes de entre diecisiete a veinticuatro años, cada uno con un look y personalidad muy particulares. Eran en total ocho chicos repartidos en los diferentes turnos, cuatro mujeres y cuatro hombres. Al momento solo estaban presentes cinco contando con Tori, quien entonces se dirigió al anaquel de la cocina en busca de la funda de M&amp;M's, todos los demás se levantaron para realizar el ritual de la mañana.

—¿Jade no juega? —preguntó Theo, uno de los chicos, al verla todavía sentada.

La mencionada arqueó una ceja preguntándose:

"¿Ahora que van a hacer?"

—Todos los días, antes de abrir el local, uno de nosotros pone su música. Hacemos un sorteo eligiendo un color de chocolate —explicó la latina—. ¿Juegas?

—No gracias.

Tori respiró hondo, ya se imaginaba que habrían muchas cosas en las que Jade no querría participar. Era natural para ella el negarse a todo, a menos que pudiera sacarle provecho. ¿Actividades de grupo? De ningún modo, cosa que no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo. No le había dado el trabajo para que haga amigos, sino porque la vio en una encrucijada y sabía que podía manejar lo que se necesitaba en el negocio. Y así fue.

Durante los siguientes días Jade se esforzó en buscar talento para la noche de micrófono abierto, el viernes estaba cerca y debía escuchar los demos de más de veinte músicos que aplicaron para presentarse. También tenía ideas para los miércoles de película y había investigado sobre nuevos lanzamientos de escritores que podrían estar interesados en presentar sus obras en el Café.

Si algo había que destacar es que, a pesar de los conflictos del pasado, ambas se manejaban bastante bien en este nuevo ambiente de trabajo. Bueno, por lo menos hasta el medio día del jueves. Tori se acercó a preguntarle cómo iba con los artistas para la presentación del día siguiente y ahí fue donde todo empezó.

—¿Tienes listo el número que se presentará mañana? —preguntó sentándose a la par de su compañera de escuela.

—Sí —respondió Jade entusiasmada—, estuve hablando con una banda estupenda. Han aplicado aquí varias veces, pero nunca han tocado, tienen bastantes seguidores, así que creo que será un éxito para la cafetería.

—¡Vaya, genial! ¿Quiénes son?

—The Verge, Tori no tienes idea…

—¡Cancélalo! —interrumpió la morena enérgicamente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

—No te lo estoy pidiendo, Jade. Ellos tienen prohibido tocar aquí. Cancélalo y busca alguien más.

—La presentación es mañana, no hay tiempo de encontrar a otra banda o solista que esté disponible —recalcó la molesta chica al encontrarse con tan tajante negativa.

—Entonces no toca nadie y nos evitamos problemas —concluyó la latina antes de levantarse y dirigirse al frente del Café.

—Por lo menos dame una razón —pidió Jade indignada, no había puesto tanto esfuerzo consiguiendo la banda y coordinando el evento para que ahora se lo tiren en la cara.

—El vocalista es el ex novio de Cami y terminaron muy mal su relación.

—¿Bromeas verdad? —preguntó incrédula.

—¡No! Cancélalo y punto. —Tori caminó molesta y desapareció por el portal.

Para Jade esto era completamente frustrante. ¿Qué le importaba a ella que Cami, una simple barista amateur y mesera del lugar, haya terminado de mala manera con su novio?

Esta banda era la mejor opción que el Magic Box tenía de atraer a una gran presencia de gente y ella no la iba a desaprovechar. Cami tendría que aprender a actuar de forma madura y comerse su orgullo.

¿Cuántas veces ella misma había tenido que trabajar con su ex después de uno de sus tantos rompimientos?

"Hay que ser profesional", pensaba mientras se convencía que conservar el acto musical era mejor idea que la de Tori.

Así se cuajó la mentira. Jade se encargó de crear una banda fantasma, enviar un demo falso y preparar una cuenta de email para la comunicación interna con la nueva banda. Su esfuerzo fue impecable, cuando Tori se acercó un par de horas más tarde a comprobar sus avances, quedó completamente convencida.

Jade estaba segura de que al ver el éxito que el negocio tendría la siguiente noche, le perdonarían la mentirilla blanca que acababa de inventar.

¿A qué negocio no le gustan las ventas?

Pero esa mentira la llenó de inconvenientes, tuvo que convencer a The Verge de tocar todo el set acústico para evitar que la banda apareciera hasta cinco minutos antes de que empiece la presentación.

Aparte de eso, ella misma se hizo cargo de todos los preparativos.

—¿Está arreglando ella misma el escenario? —preguntó Julia en voz baja acercándose a Tori por detrás del mostrador.

—Sí —le respondió observándola con inquietud. Esa no es labor de los empleados del local, la banda seleccionada debe acercarse temprano y encargarse personalmente —. ¡Oh!… Y al parecer también hará la prueba de sonido. —Ambas seguían asombradas. Ya se lo aclararía a futuro, era un viernes pesado de trabajo y en ese momento no tenía tiempo de lidiar con todos los detalles técnicos.

La gente empezó a llegar al lugar, que tuvo un lleno completo, pero esto no era algo fuera de lo común para el Café. Era muy visitado por gente del medio y ejecutivos de discográficas que, a lo largo de los años, habían hecho varios descubrimientos de talento.

—Vega, acaba de llamar un tipo de… —Pausó revisando su libreta de apuntes— ¿Café Valdez? Para decir que no lograrán ingresar el pedido hoy —dijo Jade, metida completamente en su personaje. Ella misma había confundido algunas órdenes importantes de uno de los distribuidores, para obligar Tori a salir disparada y solucionar el embrollo justo treinta minutos antes de que inicie la función.

—¡Maldición! ¿Otra vez? Gracias, Jade, ya lo resuelvo.

Cuando vio a la castaña salir por la puerta trasera —acorde a su plan—, supo que había ganado. Tenía la cara llena de orgullo por haber logrado engañar a todos y salirse con la suya.

La banda llegó y después de una rápida introducción al público, tomaron los lugares que ella misma había ordenado en la pequeña tarima.

Los chicos que estaban de turno, estaban estupefactos.

¡¿Qué diablos hacía The Verge en el Magic Box?!

No sabían qué hacer o qué decir; echar a toda la gente del lugar y cancelar el concierto sería una muy mala jugada para la imagen del local. Llamar a Tori no tenía sentido, había tomado un taxi para recoger la orden de Café al otro lado de la ciudad, jamás llegaría a tiempo. Nya aterrizaría en Los Ángeles a la media noche y ninguno de ellos se sentía con la suficiente autoridad para reclamarle algo a la compañera de escuela de su jefe inmediata.

El recital empezó, los músicos eran en realidad impecables y sus canciones fueron coreadas por casi toda la audiencia. El set era corto, apenas tocarían por cuarenta y cinco minutos y, si la gente lo pedía, tenían derecho a una canción más antes de terminar.

Fueron los minutos más largos de toda la semana. Jade estaba nerviosa y evitaba cualquier contacto con el resto de empleados, que la miraban con decepción y enojo.

"Cami ni siquiera está aquí, tiene turno el sábado. ¿Cuál es el lío?", se repetía cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con uno de los chicos. Tal vez no había sido la mejor idea conservar la banda para la noche de micrófono abierto. Empezaba a sentirse ansiosa y sabía que estaba en problemas. "Va, le miento y digo que la otra banda canceló y ya, ¿no?", cinco minutos más y se acababa la noche.

Tori se encontró con un poco de tráfico para regresar y puso un pie en el Café justo cuando la banda salía del local. Vio al vocalista y supo exactamente que había pasado. ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua? ¡Es Jade West! Esto es exactamente lo que ella hace, lo que le da la gana.

Entró fúrica al lugar y colándose entre la gente, buscó a la culpable del drama.

—¡Ahí estás! —la nueva empleada no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar, Tori la había tomado de la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarla con fuerza hasta el baño de empleados. Sí, lo más lejos que pudo para aplacar un poco los gritos que estaba a punto de darle.

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa por la cabeza, Jade?!

—¡Vega, ¿cuál es el problema?! Todo salió perfecto y mucha gente vino a verlos, la presentación fue un éxito.

—¡Te dije que lo cancelaras!

—¡Y me diste una estúpida razón para hacerlo!

—¡Yo no te debo explicaciones, Jade! ¡Soy tu jefe, entiende! ¡Si yo digo que hagas algo, te tragas tu maldito orgullo y lo haces, punto!

—¡Cami ni siquiera está aquí, no entiendo! ¡¿Cuál es el maldito problema?!

—¡El maldito problema es que te di una orden!

—¡¿Orden?!

—¡Sí, orden! ¡Te guste o no, tú eres una empleada más aquí y recibes órdenes!

Jade tenía toda la ira reflejada en el rostro, no sabía qué decir, no podía exclamar palabra alguna. Tori tenía razón y no le gustaba nada.

—Y aquí tienes otra «orden», mañana por la mañana, vienes y te disculpas con Cami.

—¡¿Estás loca, Vega?!

—Al parecer, te olvidas de que quién pone la reglas aquí, no eres tú, Jade. Esta no es la escuela, aquí no puedes venir a empujarme de la silla o verter una taza de café en mi cabeza. ¡Aquí la que manda soy yo! —Dejó en claro mirando fijamente a esos ojos azules—. O te disculpas… o te vas. Eso sí, si no lo haces, ni siquiera pases por aquí para comprar una taza de café. —Tori jaló la puerta con enojo y salió sin regresar a verla.

Jade se quedó el resto de la noche en el baño tratando de relajarse, no faltaba mucho para que el local cerrara, termine su turno y ella pudiera escabullirse para no enfrentar las caras largas de sus compañeros de trabajo.

¿Disculparse? ¿Ella? ¡Jamás!

Le fue difícil dormir. No podía sacarse esas palabras de la cabeza: «¡Yo no te debo explicaciones, Jade. Soy tu jefe, entiende!».

Su jefe, Vega… jefe.

Odiaba ese estatus. «_¡Aquí la que manda soy yo!_», mucho peor, «_la que manda_», no tenía salida tenía que olvidarse de su orgullo y conservar el empleo o tragarse su dignidad y trabajar para su padre. No sabía cual de las dos era peor.

—¿Hija? —Su madre no estaba asombrada de verla tan temprano con una una taza de café sentada en el porche de la casa—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

Jade negó suavemente y dio otro sorbo a su bebida caliente.

—Cometí un error en el trabajo y ahora debo pedir disculpas a una chica.

—¿Fue algo grave?

—No lo creo, pero tal parece que sí —respondió con una actitud derrotada.

—Cariño…

—No me digas así, ¿quieres? Te lo he pedido mil veces.

Amanda sabía muy bien que su hija no querría dar su brazo a torcer. Su orgullo era algo que había heredado de su padre, ese maldito orgullo que finalmente le puso fin a su matrimonio.

—Jade, si debes disculparte, hazlo y ya.

—¿Y si pienso que tengo la razón y no debo disculparme?

—Claramente no piensas así. —Estas palabras le llamaron la atención y le devolvió una mirada confusa a su madre—. De lo contrario no habrías empezado esta conversación con un: «_cometí un error en el trabajo_». —Jade regresó la vista al frente y respiró profundamente. Se resistía a darle la razón a su mamá, a obedecer a su jefe, a aceptar que se equivocó.

—En la vida, tienes que aprender a llegar a compromisos con lo que quieres y lo que debes hacer —dijo poniéndose de pie—. Todo tiene un costo, amor. Si este es el tuyo, págalo, discúlpate.

Con esas palabras su madre entró nuevamente a la casa y unos segundos después, Jade tomó sus llaves y manejó hasta la cafetería.

Ya, lo había decidido, se tragaba su orgullo. Todo era mejor que ponerse un uniforme y recibir órdenes de su padre. Si iba a hacerlo de alguien, prefería que fuera de Tori.

Al llegar se encontró con una mujer de aproximadamente treinta y cinco años de cabello negro muy corto y un poco desordenado, de tez trigueña, ojos café oscuros y rasgos faciales muy marcados. Era evidente que era una Vega, su semblante se dejaba notar.

—Tú debes ser Jade —dijo la mujer levantándose del escritorio.

—Nya…, me imagino —respondió la chica con desazón.

—Sí, ven. Siéntate conmigo.

Jade se sentía intimidada, la belleza de la mujer y su postura tan firme y elegante, irradiaba poder. La siguió sin protesta y ambas se acomodaron en el sillón.

—Tori me comentó lo que sucedió anoche y lo que te pidió hacer para conservar tu trabajo —dijo la mujer mirándola fijamente—, pero creo que mi sobrina cometió un error.

La chica se concentró en la mujer, extrañada por su respuesta. El único error, lo había cometido ella al desobedecer a su compañera de escuela. Todos estaban de acuerdo, lo sabía. Se lo habían demostrado sus reacciones durante el recital.

—Si Tori hubiese sido clara contigo, habrías entendido por qué esa banda no puede tocar en este Café.

—Sé que el vocalista es ex novio de Camila, por eso no lo quieren aquí.

—Esa es una parte muy resumida de la situación y te lo explicaré, porque creo que es justo que sepas por qué todos están tan molestos contigo.

Resulta que varios meses atrás Cami había terminado su relación con Mateo, el vocalista de la banda, y como es normal, comenzó a salir con alguien más. Esta persona era otra mujer, lo que provocó una ira irracional en el joven en cuestión.

Una noche varios de los empleados del local fueron de fiesta, esto no era nada inusual para el grupo de chicos que se habían convertido en buenos amigos. Como siempre, caminaban juntos de regreso a sus casas cuando se detuvieron en una tienda de 24 horas. Tori, Theo, Max y Julia entraron a comprar algo de comer mientras Cami y su novia se quedaron afuera fumando un cigarrillo.

Al parecer, Mateo los había estado siguiendo con un par de amigos, estaban borrachos y, cuando vieron que ambas chicas estaban solas, se bajaron del auto para caerles a golpes. La paliza fue tan violenta y escandalosa que el dueño de la tienda se asustó y cerró la puerta sin dejar salir a los demás para ayudarlas.

La policía llegó minutos después, los chicos todavía encerrados adentro de la tienda, para ese entonces, el cantante y los otros muchachos ya se habían esfumado. Cami y su novia fueron a parar en el hospital y les tomó semanas recuperarse del incidente.

Lamentablemente, las cámaras del local, no enfocaban el lugar donde sucedió el incidente y los chicos presentaron una coartada que los exoneró de cualquier delito esa noche, así que la fiscalía retiró los cargos y no tuvieron castigo.

Dado que el Magic Box Café es siempre visitado por gente importante del medio musical, The Verge siempre aplica para tocar en las noches de concierto, sin embargo tenían completamente prohibido ser recibidos en el lugar.

—¿Entiendes ahora, Jade?

—Sí. —Asintió con pena, eso cambiaba todo—. Lo siento.

—Tori debió contarte todo, pero creo que aún se siente culpable, tanto como el resto de chicos que estuvieron ahí esa noche —continuó Nya—. Hablé con Cam, ella entiende que no tenías conocimiento de lo que pasó y no tiene problema con que sigas trabajando aquí. Seguramente, cuando llegues a conocerla mejor, te darás cuenta de que es una joven bastante relajada y dulce.

—Igual, debo disculparme —contestó Jade, había sido un error desobedecer a Tori, se sentía mal, decepcionada de si misma, de no ver más allá de sus narices. Todo el trabajo que se tomó elaborando la mentira perfecta, no tenía sentido, fue la peor idea que pudo ocurrírsele.

—Sería un gesto amable, sobre todo inteligente —mencionó Nya, la mujer no era tonta. Si quería sacar algo de la testaruda compañera de su sobrina, tendría que alabarla un poco—. A la larga Tori es tu jefe y Cami es como su hermana, por más paciencia que mi sobrina tenga, por su familia, ella es capaz de sacar las garras.

Jade estaba de acuerdo, no solo era lo más inteligente, era lo correcto y aunque le costaba dejar su orgullo a un lado, sabía que era algo que tenía que hacer. En ese momento Camila entraba con varios de los chicos para comenzar su turno y sin esperar más. Se levantó y con seguridad se acercó a pedirle unas sinceras disculpas.

¿Pueden imaginarlo? Jade West pidiendo disculpas, ¡eso jamás!… ¿Verdad?

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Y bueno, este capítulo quería subirlo el miércoles, pero adivinen a quién se le complicó escribir porque tiene como tres fics completamente distintos en la cabeza. En fin, espero que no se hayan aburrido mucho, si lo hicieron pueden dejarme un ":o" (bostezo) si les gustó un ":)" y sino, unas palabras nunca duelen.

Gracias por leer y hasta pronto. Adior.


	3. ¿Qué esconde Vega?

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Los lunes en la mañana eran lo peor. En realidad, el malestar empezaba desde el domingo. Todo tenía un amargo sabor a responsabilidad, tal como la escuela; levantarse temprano, largas horas, indeseable compañía, almuerzos empacados, todo. Pero se había prometido a si misma ser responsable en esto, demostrarle a su padre que ella no era una niña mimada y que no lo necesitaba. Y si de algo podemos estar seguros es que Jade West cumple lo que promete.

6:30 AM y ya estaba en pie entrando en la ducha; un baño rápido de agua templada, shampoo con un suave masaje, acondicionador para su cabello brillante y ondulado, y finalmente jabón líquido neutro para su delicada y blanca piel.

Veinte minutos después, salía con la toalla en el cuerpo a escoger el atuendo del día, como siempre, sobresaliendo las prendas negras y los detalles de color en combinación con los rayos de su cabello. Se peinó rápidamente y bajó a desayunar.

Tostadas, fruta, café negro con dos de azúcar y un regalito que su hermano le había dejado con una nota que decía:

«_Te quiero. Buen día matando zombis_», junto con una cara feliz sacándole la lengua, a la que Jade no se pudo resistir y soltó un sonrisa. Solo el enano podía hacer esas cosas dulces y salirse con la suya.

Se guardó el detalle en el bolsillo del pantalón y subió nuevamente a terminar de arreglarse. Un poco de crema, delineador, labial, perfume y estaba lista para salir al trabajo. Claro que todavía faltaba más de una hora completa para marcar tarjeta.

La verdad es que si Beck y ella no hubiesen terminado, ahora mismo estaría en camino a su casa rodante para perder el tiempo con él, mas el moreno joven había dejado todo muy claro cuando decidió darle fin a su relación.

—Necesito espació, Jade. Y tú…, encontrarte, esto no funciona —dijo tratando de acercase un par de pasos, recibiendo la espalda de su todavía novia como respuesta—. Tú no me quieres, no como novio. Yo soy tu costumbre, pero no hay amor.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de mis sentimientos, Beck?

—Me atrevo porque hasta este segundo estamos en una relación y tus sentimientos me conciernen. —exclamó, provocando que la blanca chica regrese a verlo—. Sé lo que sientes y lo que no, y no voy a dejar que sigas perdiendo el tiempo conmigo, escudándote tras nuestra relación.

—¿Qué sabes tú, Beck? ¡No sabes ni quién soy! —gritó muy enojada, esta discusión se había vuelto bastante frecuente y siempre terminaba en lo mismo. Solo él sabía que era lo que Jade quería ¿y ella?, ella de su propia persona, no sabía nada.

—Jade, relájate, seguiremos siendo amigos...

—¡¿Amigos?!

—Entiende, tú tienes que vivir tu vida, la que quieres vivir, la que te niegas a aceptar —repetía una vez más.

—Ya listo, lárgate a Canadá soltero. No te voy a detener, siempre es lo mismo contigo —dijo tomando su chaqueta y sus llaves, y salió por la puerta de la van—. Pero escucha bien, Beck. Esta vez, ni sueñes en que retomemos la relación cuando regreses… Lo nuestro se acabó —declaró ella mientras cerraba la puerta de su auto con un fuerte golpe y lo echó en marcha.

Sucedió hace exactamente dos semanas, el primer día de verano, unas horas antes de que Beck tomara un avión a Vancouver.

Para cuando Jade volvió en conciencia de este recuerdo ya se encontraba a medio camino del trabajo, era temprano, pero bueno, podía esperar en su auto hasta que Tori llegara y le abriera la puerta. De todos modos, a la señorita, siempre le daba por madrugar. Abría todos los días el local a las ocho de la mañana a más tardar.

Al estacionar el auto en el lugar que le correspondía —justo frente a la entrada trasera—, notó que la puerta metálica no tenía puesto el candado de seguridad, lo que significaba que alguien se encontraba dentro del Café.

Bajó del auto, colocó la alarma y se acercó a la ventana, buscando un espacio entre abierto de la cortina. Pronto pudo ver a Tori durmiendo en el sofá, tapada apenas con una pequeña cobija.

Jade no esperó nada para tocar el timbre y despertar a su compañera, es más tocó sin cesar hasta que ésta le abriera entre sueños con una cara de pocos amigos.

—Vega… ¿pasaste aquí la noche?

—¿Jade? ¡Me dormí, maldición! —dijo mientras su tormento entraba a la sala y ella volvía a poner seguro a la cerradura. Aceleradamente recogió el cobertor y lo dobló para guardarlo en el baúl—. ¿Qué hora es?

—No soy tu reloj —contestó como siempre la chica de negro.

—¡Aj! —exclamó con molestia la castaña y tomó su celular con prisa para confirmar sus peores sospechas—. ¡¿Son las ocho de la mañana?! Estoy muerta, estoy muerta…, muerta.

Jade muy calmada tomaba la funda de café molido y lo vertía, cuchara tras cuchara, en el filtro nuevo de papel que acababa colocar en la cafetera.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —maldecía nerviosa la latina mientras Jade la observaba correr de aquí para allá como mosca confundida—. Tengo que irme, tengo que llegar a casa… ¡Mierda!

—Oookey —respondió entretenida con la escena. Ambas estaban tan concentradas en la desesperación que tenía la morena, que no notaron a la dueña entrar al local.

—Buenos días —saludó Nya, sorprendiendo a las dos chicas y pasó hasta su escritorio, calmada e imponente como siempre.

Tori se mordió la lengua y cerró los ojos, sin poder disimular su incomodidad.

—Nya, perdón… te juro que no me di cuenta, yo…

—Tranquila —dijo interrumpiendo a su sobrina—. Ya imaginábamos que habías pasado aquí la noche.

Tori suspiró profundamente y dejó las cosas sobre la mesa cruzándose de brazos y mirando al suelo. Esperaba un regaño merecido, no había avisado ni siquiera por mensaje que no llegaría a dormir.

—¿Qué tal tu cita con Max? —preguntó la esbelta mujer que ahora disfrutaba de un poco de venganza. Ya había notado la tensión que existía entre ambas adolescentes, estaba segura de que Tori no querría que Jade se entere de qué pasó la noche anterior. Tal vez eso le daría una lección sobre avisar sus planes.

—Emm… bien —dijo puntualmente—. Bueno, me voy a casa a tomar un baño rápido y regreso a tiempo para abrir.

—¿Solo bien? —insistió la mujer— Para pasar toda la noche fuera de casa, esperaba que las cosas terminaran un poco mejor que «bien».

Tori, esperó un momento en responder, tenía que idear que decir para que Jade recibiera la menor cantidad de información posible.

—Fue mejor, pero puedo contártelo en la noche. Ahora será mejor que me vaya o regresaré muy tarde.

—Está bien, amor, pero no te olvides para la próxima, que tu celular también hace llamadas telefónicas —concluyó su tía, girando para encender el computador—. Ve tranquila, yo abro el local. ¿Quieres dinero para el colectivo?

—No, tengo lo suficiente… ya regreso.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —ofreció Jade tratando de sonar desinteresada, pero solo tenía una cosa en mente, presionar a su compañera hasta que le cuente quien era el tal Max y recopilar información para molestarla a futuro.

—No gracias, voy en bus.

—Vamos Vega, no seas orgullosa. Todavía tengo tiempo para mi hora de entrada y hoy vine en auto.

—Ve con Jade y regresen juntas, no hay problema si llegan pasada la hora de entrada. —Su tía insistió a lo que la latina no pudo negarse más. Le tocaría esquivar todo tipo de insinuaciones y molestosas preguntas.

—Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa más que fingida y guardó las llaves de su casa en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, adelantando sus pasos hasta el estacionamiento.

Tori no quería hablar y esperaba que Jade tampoco. Pasaron varias cuadras en completo silencio, el viaje hubiera sido perfecto si se mantenía así, pero, justo antes de virar para tomar la calle principal, se encontraron con un semáforo en rojo y empezó el interrogatorio.

—¿Así que asustaste a toda tu familia por no avisar que pasarías la velada con tu novio? No imaginaba que fueras ese tipo de chica —dijo citando con los dedos.

Tori no pudo más que virar los ojos y prefirió no responder.

—Vamos Vega, seguro tu papá sigue buscándote todo armado para castrar a Max de un tiro_._

El semáforo cambiaba a verde y antes de que la conductora tuviera oportunidad de virar, la latina le dio instrucciones de seguir adelante.

—Vega, este es el camino más rápido para llegar a tu casa.

—No vamos a mi casa, vamos a la casa de Nya —respondió sin dar más explicaciones, pero debió saber que Jade no dejaría ir su curiosidad—. Sigue adelante cuatro cuadras y vira a la izquierda, luego bajas cinco cuadras más hasta llegar al portal principal.

—¿Irás a casa de tu tía para tomar un baño? ¿No sería mejor que lo hagas en tu propia casa y de paso te cambias de ropa? —sugirió confundida—, no es por insultarte Vega, pero apestas a tabaco.

—Tengo ropa en casa de mi tía, no pensaba ponerme de nuevo el mismo atuendo.

—Como prefieras —terminó la chica de los ojos azules siguiendo las direcciones de su no-amiga. Sabía que Tori se estaba resistiendo a contestarle, así que lo dejaría pasar hasta el viaje de regreso.

Al llegar ambas bajaron del auto y la latina regresó a verla con atención, en ningún momento le pidió que la acompañara adentro.

—No soy tu chofer para esperarte en el auto —respondió a la pregunta que yacía en el rostro de la castaña. Era verdad, tendría que dejarla entrar.

A primera vista la casa le recordó a esas construcciones antiguas de estilo español de aspecto bastante acogedor, con techos inclinados de tejas de barro de color naranja y una entrada empedrada que llevaba a la puerta de madera tallada con una mirilla pequeña de metal justo en el centro.

La trasnochada muchacha la dejó pasar y la invitó a sentarse en la sala, le pidió que esperara ahí, sin tocar nada. Eso le molestaría mucho a su tía. Subió corriendo al segundo piso y prosiguió a tomar una rápida ducha. Mientras tanto, Jade aprovechó para darle una mirada al lugar.

La tía de Vega realmente tenía buen gusto, el ambiente contrastaba muy bien entre los muebles de estilo moderno y la construcción tradicional con vigas de madera incrustadas en las paredes y el techo.

Había mucha luz, demasiada para Jade, que prefería siempre la noche y los lugares oscuros. Entraba directamente de los grandes ventanales de la sala que dejaban ver un amplio jardín lleno de flores de colores por todos lados.

Esa calidez se trasladaba al interior de la casa, con detalles de esas mismas flores sobre las mesitas de la sala, en el centro del comedor, en floreros de piso. Pero algo más fue lo que llamó la atención de la joven… fotos.

Marcos de fotos por todo el lugar, colgados en las paredes, sobre la chimenea, en el mesón de entrada. Fotos de Nya y su familia, Vega, Trina, algunos de sus otros sobrinos, todos sus hermanos y hermanas, todos menos David, el papá de su compañera.

Jade seguía el camino de las imágenes desde la entrada de la casa y dando la vuelta por la sala. Notó que alguien se repetía en la mayoría de fotos, una mujer pelirroja y delgada, tan alta como su jefe, de ojos verdes y una piel tan blanca que se destacaba en cada imagen.

Sonreían, se abrazaban, hacían muecas, esa mujer estaba por todos lados… y ahí, justo en el marco que colgaba en la pared junto a las escaleras, encontró una respuesta que aún no sabía que estaba buscando.

Nya y la pelirroja se estaban besando, llevaban ramos de flores en sus manos y vestidos blancos…

¡Oh, Dios!

"¡La tía de Vega es gay!", pensó abriendo los ojos y al escuchar un sonido que venía de arriba se apresuró a sentarse en el sillón que su compañera le había ofrecido hace unos minutos.

Jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza que una mujer tan femenina y tan elegante pudiera ser lesbiana, y no, Jade no tenía problemas con el tema, pero jamás lo pensó.

¿Era por esto que Tori no quería que entrara con ella a la casa? ¿O por qué estuvo evadiendo todas sus preguntas, por miedo a que alguna tocara el tema?

Además, ¿qué hacía Vega en la casa de su tía tomando un baño? El camino había tomado el doble de tiempo. ¿Por qué había preferido ir allí en lugar de ir a su casa? ¿Por qué no había ni una sola imagen con el papá de Tori? No era un secreto que los Vega eran una familia muy unida y se le hizo raro que, en las fotos de eventos evidentemente familiares, estaban todos menos los papás de Tori.

—Tú debes ser Jade —pronunció la mujer de las fotos, entrando a la sala con una taza extra de café en mano—. Ten, espero que te guste el café, soy Sophie.

La pelirroja era mucho más hermosa que en las imágenes, en realidad no le hacían justicia alguna. Tenía un acento extraño, para nada local, parecía europeo, tal vez francés, pero no podía asegurarlo. Se notaba muy amable y definitivamente había hablado con Vega antes de acercarse a saludar. Nadie adivina tu nombre así nada más.

—Culpable… y gracias —dijo la muchacha tomando un sorbo del aromático café—. ¿Cardamomo?

—Veo que te gusta apreciar un buen café.

—Es mi bebida favorita —seguía tomando de a poco, el líquido estaba extremadamente caliente y eso le agradaba.

—Gracias por traer a la irresponsable de tu amiga.

—Tori no es mi amiga —dijo una vez más. En este punto ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había hecho esta afirmación desde que la conoció.

—Bueno, más aún… gracias por traerla.

Tori bajó de repente lista para salir y se detuvo ante la escena de Sophie y Jade conversando. Su peor miedo era que la esposa de su tía revelara su situación actual y eso era algo que no quería que sucediera en lo más mínimo.

—Estoy lista… ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó con urgencia queriendo agilitar la salida y evitar así que hubieran palabras de más.

—Linda, toma una taza de café y come algo, no vayas al trabajo con el estómago vacío.

—Está bien Sophie, antes de venir comí algo de fruta —mintió la chica, realmente necesitaba salir de ahí.

—No es verdad —confirmó Jade. Tori hizo una mueca de desaprobación y luego sonrió a su tía.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, es tarde y hay mucho trabajo hoy.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta obligando a su compañera a salir de la misma manera, no sin antes agradecer el café y darle un último vistazo a la mujer de los ojos verdes.

Caminando hacia el auto, presionó el botón de la alarma para abrirlo y vio como Tori entraba nerviosa. Era el momento, la presionaría para que responda a sus preguntas, aquellas que solo aumentaron en esa casa.

—¿Qué diablos te pasó, Vega? Sophie solo trataba de ser amable —protestó la conductora antes de iniciar la máquina.

—Lo sé, pero vamos tarde, otro día hablan de sus vidas —mencionó aparentando que le importaba muy poco lo que conversaban, pero eso era algo que ella evitaría a toda costa.

—¿Te incomoda que sepa que tu tía es gay?

La morena cerró los ojos. Sabía que Jade se pondría a husmear y bueno, tampoco es que la información estaba escondida en la caja de seguridad, pero era algo que en realidad no quería compartir con ella.

—No, no me molesta, solo vamos tarde.

—Sabes que esa excusa se va a terminar pronto —respondió mirando hacia la carretera—. Sé que algo te pasa, algo me ocultas.

Claro que le escondía cosas, tenía muy presente que Jade querría saber exactamente qué hacia en la casa de su tía tomando un baño y preparándose para el trabajo en lugar de ir a su casa. Seguro se había fijado que no hay indicios de una buena relación entre su tía y su padre, ya se había enterado de que su tía era lesbiana y Sophie su esposa.

Tori sabía muy bien que Jade no era tonta y si dejaba una minúscula pista en su camino ella se encargaría de atar cabos, así que decidió no responderle. Toda esta tensión solo le traía malos recuerdos… recuerdos de ese día, de esa discusión con su padre, la que la llevó a todo esto, la que no quiere que nadie sepa.

Se concentró en el paisaje de la ciudad mientras regresaban a la cafetería y recordaba esas palabras, esa tarde.

David y Tori llegaban del supermercado, habían empezado una muy buena tarde juntos, salieron por un helado, caminaron hasta despensa del barrio para comprar las cosas para la cena que prepararían juntos para recibir a Holly y Trina de su viaje de fin de año y justo cuando llegaron a la caja todo se arruinó.

Una pareja de hombres pagaba justo frente a ellos. Ambos conversaban sobre un gran evento y la comida que servirían, nada fuera de lo común, podían haber sido un par de amigos y ya, pero no era así. En un segundo uno de los hombres se acercó a la mejilla del otro y depositó un dulce beso. Nada para escandalizarse, nada fuera de lo común en una pareja joven. Sin embargo, el papá de Tori, no toleraba esas muestras de cariño, no en una pareja homosexual.

Se puso tan molesto que tomó a su hija de la muñeca y sin terminar de hacer la compra salieron del local. Se dirigieron al auto y regresaron a casa.

La latina sabía que su papá odiaba hablar de ese tema, pero la reacción que había tenido fue la gota que derramó el agua del vaso.

Evitó decir una palabra hasta no llegar a casa, no quería que la furia de su padre causara un accidente. Lo que vino después fue algo que Tori imaginaba que sucedería, pero en realidad pensó que pasaría en un futuro muy lejano, no esa misma tarde.

Los gritos ya eran fuertes y hacían eco en toda la casa. David estaba fúrico y no paraba de gesticular su enojo.

—Tu tía tiene una vida que yo no apruebo y no quiero que mis hijas presencien.

—¿Qué tiene de malo papá? Ella es feliz ¿No debería serlo solo porque no está con un hombre?

—Ella puede ser feliz sola si quiere, pero el segundo que eligió esa vida dejó de ser mi hermana —afirmó su padre con rencor.

—Pero no mi tía, papá.

—Desde ahora sí. No dejaré que te meta ideas en la cabeza, mucho menos aprobaré que ahora quiera tener hijos con esa mujer.

—Nya se merece una familia, como tu hiciste la tuya. No tiene nada de malo —respondía en el mismo tono y fruncía el ceño. No podía entender que había llevado a su padre a tal extremo de jalarla, casi arrastrándola, por el lugar a vista de todos los demás clientes y trabajadores, por algo tan simple como un beso.

—Esos niños crecerán sin padre y con un pésimo ejemplo.

—¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza, papá? Hablas como si vivieras en la edad de piedra. ¿Qué diablos crees que les va a pasar a los niños?

—¡Se volverán homosexuales como tu tía! Esas cosas se aprenden, la gente no nace así —dijo con desprecio—. ¡Dañada!

—Estás equivocado papá. Nadie se vuelve homosexual por elección, mucho menos por ejemplo —insistía cada vez más molesta e indignada, ya no sabía ni como hablarle a su padre. Pronto confesaría, lo sabía, no quería hacerlo todavía, pero tendría que para callar sus estúpidas creencias.

—¡Y tú que vas a saber, eres una niña!

—Yo lo sé, porque YO soy gay. ¡Yo, tu hija! —grito finalmente callando a su progenitor—, y Nya vivió en París hasta que yo tuve catorce años así que ni se te ocurra decir que ella me metió en esto. El ejemplo con el que yo crecí fueron tú y mamá, y yo sigo siendo gay.

—¡Cállate Tori! —dijo el hombre, dándole la espalda a su hija.

—Algún día tenías que saberlo, mejor ahora que nunca.

—¡Te dije que te calles! Yo no tengo hijas lesbianas —gritó, acercándose amenazante, tanto que Tori, con toda su furia y valor, retrocedió unos pasos.

—Pues tienes una. —Le informó tragando un poco de saliva ante la respuesta física de su papá.

—No, no la tengo. ¿Quieres seguir esa vida? —preguntó con voz más baja pero igual de enojada—. ¡No lo harás en mi casa!

—No te preocupes, recojo mis cosas y me voy —dijo segura. Ya lo veía venir, lo sabía. Esperaba que por lo menos su madre estuviera presente para evitar justo esto, lo imaginó muchas veces y solo su madre la salvaba, pero esta vez era real y estaba sola.

—¿Tus cosas? —bufó su padre con burla—. Todo lo que yo he pagado con mi dinero se queda aquí.

—¡Dije MIS cosas! —aclaró con una fuerte entonación.

—Perfecto, te acompaño a la habitación para asegurarme que no tomes lo que ya no te pertenece.

Tori se mantuvo firme un par de segundos viendo la cara decidida de su padre. Había sospechado que esto no iría bien, planeaba salir del closet una vez que se graduara del colegio o la universidad, pero no soportó más los comentarios intolerantes que siempre tenía su progenitor cuando hablaban de su tía.

Subió los escalones con decisión, tratando de apresurar el paso, no dejaría que esto llegara a mayores.

Entro a su habitación y abrió el armario de par en par, tomó con ambas manos la caja de cartón en la que estaban guardados todos sus peluches de infancia y la volteó, vaciándola sobre el piso.

Una vez que todos sus recuerdos de la niñez cayeron, comenzó a colocar todo lo que con seguridad sabía que había comprado con el dinero de su trabajo.

Su diario, su mp3, su tableta digital, sus vinilos, por ahí encontró un par de parlantes de colores, cosas que sus amigos le habían regalado, su consola de video y sus video juegos, los que le regalaron sus padres la última navidad ni los tocó, un par de libros y películas, y eso era todo.

Abrió la mochila de la escuela, que con suerte también había pagado con su dinero y metió su chaqueta favorita, unas camisetas, unos buzos, su perfume y un par de ropa interior que también había comprado.

Rebuscó dentro del cajón de las medias por un momento y, asegurándose que su papá viera lo que tenía en la mano, guardó un consolador en medio de toda la ropa, cerrando finalmente la mochila.

—El teléfono lo pagué yo, se queda aquí.

—Muy bien —dijo la morena y sin hacer berrinche, sacó la memoria SD del mismo y la guardó en su bolsillo—. Esto es mío —dijo cerrando la rendija y buscando la aplicación de configuraciones, presionó el botón de formateo, confirmó su decisión y tiró el teléfono sobre la cama.

Sin dudar tomó la caja, se puso la mochila en un hombro y esquivando la figura de su irreconocible padre dejó su habitación en dirección a la puerta de salida.

No regresó siquiera a ver la cara del hombre que la había repudiado, abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Un par de cuadras más abajo y cuando supo que finalmente estaba fuera de vista de su casa se sentó bajo el árbol de un parque y se echó a llorar. Una señora muy amable, vecina suya desde que tenía ocho años, la encontró y le preguntó que le pasaba.

La señora Hans, supo escuchar a la joven y la aconsejó. Le suplicó que llame a algún familiar, que no se de por vencida y la invitó a su casa a esperar que vinieran por ella.

Nya pronto llegó y, ayudando a Tori con sus cosas, la llevó a su casa y le dio un hogar. La casa era amplia, el espacio sobraba, también sobraba el cariño. Ella no estaba sola y desde ahora en adelante viviría con su tía.

Desde entonces no ve a sus padres, tuvo un contacto muy limitado con su hermana en la escuela las últimas semanas de clases y no ha pisado la cuadra de su casa en lo más mínimo.

Pero todo esto era algo que Jade no necesitaba saber. Más que nada, no tenía por qué saberlo. No era su amiga y sabía que haría de esto su burla constante, que lo esparciría por la escuela rumores trayéndole problemas. No era una persona en la que podía confiar, simplemente no lo haría, Jade jamás se enteraría.

—Algún día tendrás que confiar en mi Vega. —La chica de los ojos azules mencionó al aire antes de estacionar el auto.

Tori bufó haciéndose a la idea de lo duro que sería ocultárselo el resto del verano, empezaba a arrepentirse de ofrecerle trabajo. Estaba segura de lo que había decidido, no confiaría en ella, ni por un segundo.

—Hay cosas que jamás sabrás de mí. —Fue lo único que dijo y bajó del auto sin explicaciones.

Pero para la chica de negro esto no era una respuesta válida.

¿Qué diablos le ocultaba?

Tenía que encontrar la forma, no se quedaría con la curiosidad. La seguiría a todos lados si era necesario, pero descubriría que escondía, era una promesa.

Tori no tenía salida… Y si algo sabemos de Jade West es que cumple lo que promete.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Hola gente bonita. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Esta vez no tengo mucho que decir, ha sido un fin de semana raro y una semana de mucho trabajo así que decidí publicar hoy sin más porque por los siguientes 7 días será imposible.

Ya saben, si les gustó pueden dejarme una ":)" en la caja de reviews, si lo odiaron una ":S" o lo que quieran.

Cuídense y ¡Adior!


	4. ¿Quién es Jade?

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

¿Qué es lo primero que nos viene a la mente cuando escuchamos el nombre _Jade West_?

Es acaso miedo, violencia, tal vez maldad, seguramente sarcasmo, sin duda talento y belleza… todas ciertas, sí. Pero, como toda persona en el mundo real, esta chica tenía muchas más facetas de las que dejaba ver.

Su genio no la ayudaba en lo más mínimo, solo permitía que la gente se formara ideas sobre su personalidad.

Por supuesto que no era una chica buena de aquellas que se visten con un vestido de vuelos de color amarillo y tejen bufandas en una mecedora. No, no tenía sesenta y nueve años y, por sobre todo, odiaba ese color. Pero tampoco era la chica mala que todos tachaban de imposible.

¡Vamos! ¿Quién no ha contado una mentirita blanca para salir a pegarse un par de tragos de manera ilegal en una fiesta? ¿Acaso eso nos convierte en personas indeseables?

No.

Fumaba muy de vez en cuando y salía con sus amigos, pero las actividades del grupo tendían siempre a ser mucho más relajadas, ya saben, una película, karaoke, una obra de teatro, ir al parque de diversiones, ese tipo de cosas.

La mayoría de su tiempo libre lo pasaba con su novio y si se aburría se quedaba en casa con su hermano jugando videojuegos o viendo animé.

Definitivamente, era una chica un tanto retraída de la vida social y aunque no se le notaba con sus amigos, podía percibirse cuando estaba lejos de ellos.

El grupo de jóvenes empleados del Café era bastante unido, siempre hacían bromas, reían, bailaban y salían juntos, lo que la mayoría de veces la hacía sentir excluida y solitaria.

No estaba cerca su novio —que ya no era más su novio—, ni su mejor amiga, que había viajado a Idaho para pasar las vacaciones con su familia mientras su hermano recibía un tratamiento en un hospital muy renombrado. ¿Y Tori? Pues… Tori no era su amiga, aunque la consideraba como una, jamás lo admitiría.

Su carácter fuerte y cargante personalidad la mantenían alejada de la gente que acababa de conocer. La verdad es que si no fuera por Cat y Andre —sus compañeros de escuela desde el jardín de infantes—, seguramente no tendría ni un solo amigo aparte de su hermano menor; no habría conocido a Beck y sería simplemente una chica a la cual le gusta vestirse de negro y que todos apodan «la gótica».

Ese apodo… muchas veces lo había hablado con su ex. Era un sobrenombre que le causaba mucha gracia. Quien la conocía bien sabía que ella de gótica no tenía nada.

La gente sacaba esa conclusión por su evidente amor por el tipo de vestimenta y el color negro, pero aparte de eso lo único que la ataba al movimiento gótico era su gusto por las películas de terror.

En lo que se refiere a la música prefería el indie/pop, preferentemente aquellos grupos que aún no llegaban a las grandes radios. Para cantar con Cat o en los recitales de la escuela, escogía el típico pop adolescente, ya que se le daba mejor para escribir e interpretar.

Muchos dirán, «pero le encantan las tijeras, tiene una colección de insectos disecados, un sillón burdeos de estilo victoriano y una fascinación con la muerte». Antes que nada Jade siempre aclaraba que, a un niño de cinco años también le encantan las tijeras y no lo andan etiquetando de gótico; su colección de insectos la tiene desde los siete años, ya que perteneció al club de ciencias naturales de la escuela al cual asistía con Cat; su adorado sillón fue una herencia de su abuelo materno, quién se sentaba con ella en su regazo para contarle cuentos cuando era pequeña y su obsesión con la muerte empezó tarde, aproximadamente a los catorce años mientras veía una maratón de documentales sobre asesinos en serie, cosa que mucha gente hace, el morbo no es una cualidad de los góticos.

Lo que todos olvidan siempre, es que, sobre todas esas cosas, Jade odiaba a la gente que copiaba a otra gente, odiaba las etiquetas y mucho más pertenecer a un grupo de personas clonadas, con exactamente los mismos gustos; que llevaban su ropa como uniformes de su ideología y las cuales basaban su comportamiento en una serie de reglas que la subcultura se había encargado de detallar por ellos.

Sencillamente, eso no era lo suyo.

Si quería cantar una canción de Bruno Mars en la ducha lo haría; si prefería los zombis a los vampiros era muy su problema y si un día decidía vestirse con unas mallas ochenteras color de rosa lo haría con orgullo, porque se le dio la gana. No quería sentirse limitada, mucho menos encasillada en algo que no era.

Infringir miedo no significaba que no lo sintiera, sobre todo cuando estaba sola; tener novio no la convertía en un tierno gatito, pero la falta del mismo tampoco la tornaba en una villana amargada. Que discutiera muchas veces con su mamá no significaba que la odiara y, que difiriera con su papá en como debía vivir su vida, no la alejaba de entenderlo y respetarlo.

Habían muchas cosas que la sociedad asumía erróneamente de Jade, no entendían que su indiferencia era su manera de protegerse y, aunque parecía ilógico, su preocupación estaba escondida tras sus bromas; que a pesar de estar llena de talentos tenía muchas inseguridades y que si le daban la oportunidad podía sorprender a todos, algo que Cat, Beck y su hermano Ben experimentaban a diario.

—¿Chupete? —Ofrecía Theo a su nueva compañera sentándose a su lado en la acera, para disfrutar del sol que pegaba justo a sus pies.

—¿De qué sabor es? —preguntó indiferente concentrada en su libro.

—Áaaacido… no sé de que sabor, pero destruye lenguas, eso es seguro.

La chica lo miró por un momento y exclamó:

—Me gusta la idea. —Tomó el regalo y dejó su lectura a un lado para sacarlo del empaque y llevárselo a la boca. Amaba ese tipo de sabor que hacia contraer los cachetes y la obligaba a cerrar los ojos con la primera probada—. Gracias.

—Gracias a ti por disculparte con Cami el sábado… —mencionó el rubio joven, a lo que West asintió sin decir una palabra— …Y por ayudar a Tori en la mañana.

—Solo la llevé a su casa. No es para tanto.

—Sí, pero si hubiera ido sola seguramente se ponía a divagar por horas antes de llegar, tal vez ni regresaba.

Jade no entendió a que se refería el chico, no había notado nada extraño. No parecía triste o preocupada, bueno, aparte de lo críptica que se puso una vez que salieron de la casa de Nya, pero esto no la había alarmado, solo le provocó curiosidad de saber que escondía.

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó exigiendo una explicación, el chico entrecerró los ojos tratando de adivinar que quería la muchacha—. ¿Qué le pasó a Vega?

—Ahhh, eso —respondió relajándose y diciendo como si nada—: pues ayer terminó con Max.

Más confusión. La castaña le había dicho a su tía que le había ido bien en su cita, es más, le había ido muy bien_._ ¿Cómo que terminaron?

Theo entonces le contó que la ruptura había sido amistosa, hasta habían ido a cenar y caminar por la playa. Sin embargo, no dudaba que la razón por la que Tori había pasado la noche en el Café era para evitar que la escucharan llorar en casa.

Max había trabajado en el Magic Box desde que tenía quince años y era una persona muy querida para su tía; seguramente a la latina se le hacía incómodo indisponerla por lo ocurrido.

A principios de año, Max se había mudado a San Francisco a estudiar y eso había puesto estrés a la relación, al punto en que Tori pasaba pegada al teléfono día y noche y se distraía con mucha facilidad.

—Chicos pueden entrar por favor, Nya quiere hablar con nosotros sobre las actividades de la semana —anunció Cami sacando la cabeza por la puerta trasera y desapareciendo apenas terminó de hablar.

Ambos entraron y se unieron al grupo mientras la gran jefe disponía las tareas para los días subsiguientes. Jade se había quedado pensativa con la revelación de su compañero y fijó su atención en la morena, que al parecer, estaba perdida con la vista borrosa sobre la pared.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa Vega?¿Por qué fuiste a la casa de tu tía en lugar de ir a la tuya? ¿Estás viviendo ahí? Si es así… ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo con tu familia?" —Pensaba mientras la veía descansando la quijada en la mano que tenía apoyada en el brazo del sillón—. "¿Por qué no querías que supiera que tu tía es gay? Digo, nunca he tenido problema con el tema, yo no creo que una persona tenga una tendencia definida. Mis papás tienen amigos homosexuales… ¡por Dios, los tíos de Cat son gay! Pero bueno, tal vez pensaste que me burlaría de ti. Te equivocas, pero ¿cómo podrías saberlo?, si siempre hago broma de todo lo que te pasa".

Jade seguía observándola detenidamente. Estaba triste, se notaba muy cansada y no tenía ni una milésima de interés en lo que se discutía en la reunión del staff.

Apenas concluyó Nya, Jade le pidió cinco minutos para salir a la tienda.

Tal vez era porque había terminado hace apenas unas semanas con Beck y estaba aún sensible, pero odiaba ese sentimiento de desconsuelo de una ruptura. No se imaginaba haber tenido que ir a la escuela al día siguiente, mucho menos despertar en el trabajo y tener que cumplir una jornada larga con ese dolor en el pecho.

Pronto regresó con un RedBull en mano y otro par, de reserva, en su bolsa. Se acercó a Tori le dijo:

—Espero que te de alas, Vega, pareces un zombi. —Hasta le regaló, junto con la lata de bebida energizante, el dulce que su hermano le había dejado sobre la mesa en la mañana.

La latina no supo como contestar ante ese gesto tan inusual de su compañera que, así como vino, se fue.

Tomó la bebida en un par de sorbos y siguió con su día.

La semana transcurrió igual, Tori poco a poco volvía a su yo habitual. El trabajo no la dejaba pensar demasiado, lo que era de gran ayuda y Jade, se dedicó a enfocarse en sus tareas y darle su espacio.

Únicamente se acercaba a conversar y chequear como estaba de ánimo en los descansos del día. Aún así permanecía con un perfil bajo tratando de hacer burlas leves y amenizar un poco los momentos que pasaban juntas.

—Jade está haciendo un buen trabajo —dijo Cami al grupo mientras limpiaban las mesas antes de cerrar el local el jueves en la noche.

—Si, no hay duda. Sabe lo que hace. —Agregó Julia—. El otro día hasta vino a ver como preparábamos el café, pero fue curioso, dijo que el sabor no se parecía a ese café que tomó cuando visitó el local por primera vez.

—Jamás lo hará, preparé ese café especial para ella ese día —confirmó Tori al grupo de chicos que empezó a abuchearla, lanzándole los trapos encima y encerrándola en medio con sus brazos.

—¿Así que sí te gusta? —preguntó Theo con entusiasmo.

—¡Oh, no! —Cerró los ojos mientras negaba, sabiendo exactamente el proceder de sus amigos—. No me digan que apostaron si a mi me gusta Jade.

—¿Bueno, y… gané? —insistía el chico.

—¡No! Mil veces no. No me gusta, nunca me ha gustado.

—Mentirosa —contestó Julia— ¿por qué le hiciste un café suuuuuúper especial si no te gusta?

—¿Y por qué la miras de reojo cuando se pone a bailar en su silla mientras trabaja? —Agregó Cam.

—Y ni hablemos de cuando se acerca para preguntarte algo, es como si te faltara el aire o algo —terminó Theo.

—Pues… yo… ¡Aj, está bien! —aceptó la latina riendo con los chicos—. Sí, si me gusta, pero eso no viene al caso.

—¡Gané! —Alzaba los brazos el muchacho haciendo una danza triunfal—. Págame, Cam.

—¿Y qué con Max? —preguntó la dulce chica mientras sacaba un billete de veinte dólares para pagar la apuesta al rubio.

—¿Qué con Max? —Tori dudaba sobre a que se refería—. Terminamos y ya.

—Ya sé que terminaron, pero Jade… ¿te preguntó quién era? Recuerdo que estabas nerviosa y no querías que se enterara, ya sabes… que eres gay.

—Sí, y no lo pueden mencionar. No quiero problemas en la escuela cuando volvamos a clases —advirtió la castaña apuntándoles con el dedo uno a uno hasta completar el círculo—. Pero no, no preguntó nada de Max. Lo cual es raro en ella, nunca deja que nada se le escape.

—Emmm… yo…

—¿Qué hiciste Theo? —Tori empezaba a preocuparse, ella creía que si se enteraba de algo estaba muerta y no vería el final de sus burlas.

—¡Nada! Solo le conté que terminaste con Max ese domingo y que vivía en San Francisco por la universidad, nada más, lo juro… nunca mencioné que Max es mujer. —Se defendía con las manos en alto y dando pasos hacia atrás mientras su amiga avanzaba lentamente.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, lo juro. No hablamos de nada más Tori, te lo prometo.

—Así que… ¿Ella no sabe por qué vives con Nya? —dijo Julia.

—No, y no se puede enterar de que mi papá me corrió por lesbiana o mejor dicho porque es un intolerante de mierda.

—Bueno, pero si llega a hacerte la pregunta, es fácil. Dile que tus papás están de viaje con tu hermana y tú no querías quedarte sola en casa —sugirió Julia quitándole importancia al asunto—. Es una mentira blanca y la dejará tranquila.

Tori lo pensó y decidió que no era una mala idea, si llegaba a preguntarle le diría justo eso y se relajó.

Sin embargo, esa relajación no le duró mucho. El viernes por la noche llovía a cántaros gracias al rezago de los vientos huracanados que provenían del este de California.

—Esto ya parece cualquier lugar menos Los Ángeles —dijo Theo viendo un torrencial aguacero caer afuera del Café.

Los chicos habían terminado de limpiar el local después del concierto de micrófono abierto y esperaban a que la lluvia cece para poder regresar a sus casas, ya que no conseguían ni una unidad de taxi por la zona.

—Vamos a pasar aquí la noche —dijo Cam sentándose en el sofá con una taza de té caliente.

—¿Sigue lloviendo? —preguntó Vega saliendo del baño a lo que todos contestaron con un movimiento de cabeza, el desánimo los había invadido. Estaban cansados y no tenían salida del lugar—. ¿Jade? ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

—Estoy terminando de contestar los comentarios de esta noche. La gente ha escrito bastante sobre el evento —respondió sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

Todos sus compañeros se regresaron a ver y sonrieron sin que la chica se diera cuenta; no dejaba de demostrarles el nivel de obsesión que podía llegar a tener con sus obligaciones, tanto así que unos días atrás los había forzado a hacer una sesión de fotos en el local para poder promocionar la calidad humana del Café en las redes sociales.

Si Jade no tenía suerte como actriz o escritora seguramente podría llegar a ser una excelente publicista o diseñadora gráfica, sus afiches de los eventos eran espectaculares.

—Debería llamar a mi tía y decirle que voy a pasar aquí la noche con ustedes. —La castaña mencionó escurriéndose en el sofá junto a Cami.

—¿No hay ni un solo taxi en toda la ciudad? —preguntó indignada Jade, dejando finalmente la computadora de lado—. Vamos, los llevo a sus casas. —Se levantó de un solo golpe y cerró la laptop. Tomó su chaqueta de cuero y se la colocó en su camino a la puerta de salida.

Todos abrieron los ojos y ni pensaron en preguntarle si hablaba en serio. Inmediatamente se pusieron de pie, tomaron sus cosas al vuelo y siguieron a la chica hasta el auto.

Empezó el recorrido con el chico que vivía más lejos y fue regresando hasta que se quedó únicamente con un tripulante, Tori y fue ahí que el tema resurgió.

—Si tomas la calle principal es más rápido llegar a la casa de Nya —dijo la latina dando a entender que esta noche tampoco llegaría a su casa.

—¿Vas otra ves a lo de tu tía?

—Sí. —Se limitó a contestar.

—Tori…, ¿estás viviendo con Nya? —La chica de los ojos azules no se resistió a preguntar, ya le había dado tiempo suficiente para que se recuperara del rompimiento con su novio y su curiosidad solo se hacía más grande. ¿Qué le ocultaba y por qué?

—Por el momento, mis papás están de viaje con Trina y Sophie me invitó a pasar con ellas el verano.

Jade no encontró nada raro con esa explicación, es más la tranquilizaba bastante. Había pasado la semana imaginado escenarios, desde la posibilidad que hubiesen ascendido a su papá y la familia —menos ella— se mudó fuera de la cuidad, hasta la incómoda situación en que los padres de Vega estuvieran en banca rota y su jefe se hubiera visto en la obligación de acoger a su sobrina en su casa para que pueda terminar la escuela.

Pero, con una pésima suerte, el domingo, esa mentira se cayó como una casa de naipes.

Un sonido vibrante despertó a Tori al medio día. Alzó su teléfono y vio un mensaje que la aterró.

«¡Vega, me mentiste! Acabo de ver a tus padres en el centro comercial con la odiosa de tu hermana».

A los pocos segundos recibió otro.

«¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¡Dímelo!»

No contestó, no sabía qué responder. ¿Otra mentira? ¿Y si la descubría?

No estaba lista para salir del closet en la escuela, ser la burla de chicos como Ryder, de la misma Jade o recibir miradas acusadoras de sus maestros. No, quería un último año tranquilo, sin miedos, sin personas que hablen a sus espaldas, no se lo diría. Tendría que inventar una mentira mucho más elaborada, algo que realmente la obligue a dejarla en paz.

«¡Sé que leíste el mensaje Vega! Es Whatsapp, me salen los signitos de visto».

"¡Oh, mierda! ¿Y ahora qué?"

«Sabes que averiguaré lo que está pasando, Tori. Será mejor que tú misma me lo cuentes».

Los mensajes terminaron después de esa última amenaza, aunque Tori ni se molestó en volver a revisar ese aparato del demonio. Se limitó a tirarlo en el contenedor de ropa sucia y se olvidó de él hasta el día siguiente.

El lunes en la mañana llegó y la latina estaba en el punto límite de romperse del estrés. No había pegado un ojo toda la noche pensando que decirle a su no-amiga. Salió de su casa, dispuesta a caminar hasta el Café pero apenas cerró la puerta, se encontró con Jade apoyaba de espaldas a su auto que estaba parqueado justo en frente.

—Vega —dijo como saludo y le abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero, obligándola a entrar con la mirada.

La morena subió, se abrochó el cinturón y espero al bombardeo de preguntas, pero Jade se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino. Al llegar al Magic Box, estacionó el auto en el lugar de siempre y antes de quitar el seguro eléctrico para que pudieran salir le dijo:

—Tú y yo, no somos amigas.

—Lo sé…

—No, cállate… déjame hablar —interrumpió—. Eso es lo que siempre le digo a todos y muchas veces te lo he repetido a ti, pero… —Dudaba de como seguir sin sonar demasiado preocupada, aunque en realidad lo estaba—. No voy a insistirte, si no quieres contarme que pasa es asunto tuyo, solo… necesito saber si estás bien.

La pregunta fue directa, también lo que implicaba. Jade sí la consideraba su amiga, no quería aceptarlo en voz alta pero estaba preocupada. La castaña no quería mentir y simplemente asintió.

—Y si algún día no lo estás… ¿me lo dirás? —Asintió nuevamente y Jade dejo salir un suspiro—. Okey.

Abrió el seguro presionando el botón de su llavero y bajaron para iniciar una nueva semana de labores.

Jade no se quedó tranquila, pero había hablado con Cat toda la tarde del domingo, gastando los preciados minutos del plan de su celular.

—No veo nada de malo en que viva con su tía —dijo Cat tranquila desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, pero… ¿por qué está viviendo con ella?

—Tori está bien, Jade.

—Cat, ¿qué es lo que sabes? —preguntó con un tono amenazador.

—¡Yo no sé nada! —respondió nerviosa, abrazando su jirafa color violeta.

—¡Cat!

—¿Qué importa dónde está viviendo? Por lo menos a ti —contestó su amiga, tratando de evitar contarle lo que su amiga le había confesado—, lo único que te preocupa es si algo malo le pasa. Bueno, excepto aquella vez que la ayudaste con sus videos de The Slap…

—Eso no fue nada, solo lo hice por…

—…o cuando no tenía un regalo para su amigo secreto y le diste la idea de la canción de navidad de Andre…

—Eso es distinto, ella era mi amiga secreta y ese fue mi regalo —respondió cortante.

—Que tal esa vez, después de la obra de la Marinerita Suzy, cuando la llevaste a su casa y…

—Lo hice porque Sikowitz me lo pidió…

—Te pidió que la lleves a su casa, no que te quedes con ella hasta que sus papás regresen del hospital con Trina…

—No sabes de lo que hablas —interrumpió nuevamente a la pequeña, que no se cansaba de recordarle todos los momentos en que hizo algo por la morena, por supuesto que esto solo la detuvo apenas por unos segundos.

—… o cuando Ryder la engañó y llegaste con una venda en la mano porque…

—¡Basta Cat, está bien… ya! Sí, me importa Vega, tú más que nadie lo sabe —aceptaba frustrada antes de seguir escuchando los ejemplos de la pelirroja—. Ahora, dime qué sabes.

—No te lo puedo decir, Jade.

—Cat, no me hagas contar.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó nerviosa—. No puedes hacerme nada, estoy muy lejos.

—Algún día vas a volver.

El silencio del pequeño gatito la hacía sonreír, pero también la impacientaba, necesitaba saber que es lo que estaba sucediendo. Esto ya no se trataba de sacar información para burlarse de Tori. Estaba harta de verla decaída, callada. Ya no era la misma de siempre, a la que podía volver loca y disfrutar de verla indignarse con su sarcasmo o haciendo muecas de sus bromas, la que, finalmente, le sonreía mostrando sus pronunciados pómulos y le pedía a gritos un cariño con brazos extendidos.

Le urgía saber que no era nada grave, que si iba a sufrir no sea por otras personas más que por ella, porque ella era la única que debía ocupar ese lugar, porque por más que la maltratara, jamás lo haría de tal forma que llegara a lastimarla.

—¡Cat, cuéntame!

—Creo que tienes que dejar que Tori se acerque a contarte que le pasa… sola.

—¿Y qué tal si no lo hace? —respondió con más preocupación—. ¿Qué tal si necesita ayuda, Cat?

—Tori te considera su amiga. Si te necesita va a ir a buscarte, como lo ha hecho antes. —Le recordó la pequeña—. Dale tiempo.

La pelirroja sabía sobre la sexualidad de su amiga y también sobre el problema con su padre, así que trató de apaciguar a Jade para que esta dejara de insistir. Tori tenía que afrontar a cada persona a su tiempo y esta no era la manera.

—Prométeme que dejarás de insistir, Jade.

—Yo no hago promesas.

—Por favor —pedía el gatito con esa voz suplicante a la cual sabía que su amiga no se podía resistir.

—¡No!

—Por favooor.

—¡Aj, está bien! Lo prometo.

—¡Yeih! —celebró la pequeña—. Y si la ves mal… ¿me avisarás para darle una llamada?

—Seguro, yo te aviso.

—Jade…, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Te gusta Tori? —preguntó en un tono dulce y totalmente risueño. El sonido intermitente de la llamada terminada, no demoró en hacerse presente y la pelirroja entendió que su amiga, ni siquiera se había molestado gritar un «no» negándolo y le había colgado antes de que pudiera insistir en el tema.

—A Jade le gusta Tori —rió con su peluche dándole un apretón y guardando su teléfono.

Y bueno… ¿Qué es lo primero que se nos viene a la mente cuando se menciona a Jade West?

Definitivamente, no la amiga preocupada por Tori, sin embargo no es la primera vez que sucedía… ya todos sabemos porque Ryder llegó con la nariz rota el día siguiente a aquel recital en la escuela.

Después de todo, el miedo, la violencia y la maldad siguen siendo tres características esenciales de la hermosa chica de los ojos azules.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Juas. Bueno, la verdad es que escribí otro capítulo, pero antes de terminarlo me di cuenta de que algo faltaba, algo importante y lo escribí.

Ahora me toca regresar al siguiente capítulo y darle un par de correcciones, espero publicarlo el miércoles a más tardar al jueves.

Espero que les haya gustado este. Tengo ideas para este fic, así que con cada detalle voy construyendo el camino para el gran conflicto.

Si les gustó ya saben… una carita feliz ":)" o una cara triste ":(" si no les gustó.

A los que quieran debatir conmigo mis puntos de vista de la personalidad de Jade, me encantaría así que pónganlo en sus comentarios.

Saludos y hasta la semana que viene. Gracias por su tiempo. ¡Adior!


	5. ¡Fiesta, fiesta! ¿Fiesta?

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

—Dime que me amas.

—¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?

—¡Ahora, Beck!

—Mmm, no.

—¿Sexo? —preguntó con una sonrisa provocadora al moreno chico que prefirió no negar nuevamente, si lo hacía sabía que Jade se lo sacaría en cara la próxima vez que tuvieran un momento sexy—. Siempre te haces de rogar.

—Porque siempre me lo exiges —dijo el muchacho estirándole la mano con la que sostenía la bolsa de Doritos, resistiéndose a darle gusto a su novia.

—Si lo dijeras más seguido no tendría por qué hacerlo —respondió Jade aceptando el ofrecimiento. Ambos estaban sentados sobre una de las mesas del cafetería, esperando que sonara la campana para entrar a clases después del primer receso.

—Vamos, dilo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la chica fingiendo demencia, lo veía venir o mejor dicho «la veía venir».

—Te gusta el nuevo top de Tori.

—Es horriblemente rosado o violeta… o rosado —agitaba su cabeza confundida, el color era indistinguible entre ambos.

—Pero te gusta —repitió su novio mientras veían a la morena chocar con un chico por caminar distraída por la cafetería hasta la puerta de entrada.

—Que le quede bien el suéter no significa que me guste —aclaró en un tono desinteresado, pero era verdad, le gustaba y mucho; especialmente como marcaba su figura y destacaba su pequeña personalidad, esa con la que ese chico había tenido un encuentro cercano hace pocos segundos.

—Suertudo —dijeron ambos con un tono lleno de envidia.

¡¿Cómo?!

¿Beck y Jade hablando abiertamente sobre su interés por Tori? Pues él era el único de sus amigos que sabía que se sentía atraída por la latina.

La última vez que terminaron pasaron mucho tiempo evitándose. Ella lo ignoraba, él hacía lo posible por no insistir. Pero su plan fallaba el momento que tenían que realizar algún trabajo juntos. Finalmente se dieron cuenta de que se extrañaban y que lo único que estaban consiguiendo, era poner al resto de sus amigos incómodos, así que hablaron de la posibilidad de dejar de ser ex-novios amargados —por lo menos Jade— y volverse buenos amigos. Beck la invitó a pasar una tarde de sábado en la casa rodante y se robó unas de cervezas del refrigerador de su papá.

La conversación empezó suave y casual, sin embargo, con unas cuantas cervezas encima, se tornó en una sesión de confesiones.

—Una vez… besé a Cat —mencionaba el chico con una sonrisa pervertida.

—Lo sé bobo, también estuve en esa película ¿recuerdas? —respondió amenamente—. Yo la maté.

—¡Ja! Es verdad —exclamó el moreno.

—Y la abofeteé… una y otra vez —Recordaba sonriendo al alzar la botella para beber la última gota de cerveza que quedaba—. Así que te gusta Cat, ¿la buscarás ahora que estás… disponible?

—Creo que no debería responder esa pregunta, Jade.

—Ya no estamos juntos tortolito, te puede gustar quien quieras. Vamos, dímelo.

—En realidad, no. Me gusta más Cindy, la chica de primer año.

—¿La rubia oxigenada, wannabe de Lady Gaga? Creo que soy la excepción a tu mal gusto —dijo tomando un sorbo de la cuarta botella. El chico negaba con la cabeza, sin responder a tal comentario, después de todo no quería indisponer la nueva amistad.

—¿Y tú? ¿Quién te gusta del curso?

—¿Amigos, hmm? —preguntó asegurándose de que lo que mencionaría quedaría entre los dos y no saldría de esa pequeña casa rodante. Beck hizo un gesto de cerrar la cremallera sobre sus labios y Jade procedió carraspeando—. Vega.

Su ex-novio ladeo la cabeza la mirada dudando si había escuchado correctamente, después de todo ella se esforzaba siempre para perjudicarla. La lógica de Jade West correspondía a la de un niño de cinco años, «te molesto porque me gustas».

—Así que eres bisexual.

—No me etiquetes quieres —respondió molesta—, simplemente me gusta, es bonita y muy atractiva… y ya.

—Está bien, y… ¿alguien más lo sabe?

—No, así que si alguna persona me viene con un comentario, sabré exactamente de donde salió —advirtió amenazante.

—¿Ni siquiera Cat?

—No, Cat tiene buenas intenciones, pero no sabe guardar un secreto. No necesito que Tori se entere de nada, ella y yo no somos amigas.

—Pero podrían serlo… o más. —La molestaba el moreno frotando su hombro con el de su ex hecho el gracioso, pero únicamente recibió una mirada de: «estás loco Beck» y decidió dejar ahí el tema.

A partir de esa noche empezaron a frecuentarse casi todos los días, hasta que una tarde decidieron regresar. Esos dos no sabían cómo ponerle punto final a su relación, pero por lo menos ahora lograban tener momentos como el de la cafetería, haciendo insinuaciones sin la típica acusación celosa de Jade.

Ambos observaban mucho a Tori, sobre todo cuando su torpeza creaba situaciones en las cuales tenía que agacharse a recoger algo del piso y los dos terminaban codeándose para captar unos segundos del espectáculo.

De hecho, ese fue el motivo por el cual Beck decidió terminar con Jade antes de viajar a Canadá. Su interés por la castaña era evidente, Tori le movía el piso, se había metido en su mente y seguramente en su corazón, pero si seguían juntos jamás lo aceptaría.

Después de hablar con Cat ese domingo, Jade decidió ir por Tori al siguiente día y llevarla al trabajo; quería asegurarse de que no le pasaba nada grave. Sabía que de alguna manera Tori confiaría en ella a su debido tiempo —al menos eso pensaba— y aunque la castaña no dijo una palabra en el camino al Café, Jade dejó en claro que estaría ahí si la necesitaba.

Ambas bajaron del auto y Tori abrió el local. West se apresuró a su asiento para encender el computador, fijando la mirada en la pantalla para evitar cualquier contacto extra. La latina hizo lo suyo y dejando sus cosas en su casillero, se dirigió a la repisa de vinilos sacando uno de sus favoritos, _The Colour And The Shape_ de_ Foo Fighters_ y lo colocó en el tocadiscos.

_Doll_ empezó a sonar y Tori cantaba en voz baja mientras tomaba la lata de café y, medida tras medida, llenaba el molino.

Jade se esforzaba por no regresar a verla pero se moría de ganas. Ya se imaginaba a la latina con una hebra de cabello recogida tras su oreja, meciendo su cabeza ligeramente al ritmo de la canción mientras seguía la letra de la suave tonada.

Tragó en silencio y cerró los ojos, no lo haría, no la regresaría a ver.

"Deja a Vega tranquila, Jade. ¡Basta!", pensaba mientras reprimía el instinto de verla aunque sea por un segundo.

Sus dedos tocaban desesperadamente la mesa al ritmo de una carrera de caballos, un acto inconsciente que reflejaba su ansiedad acumulada. Cuando se dio cuenta se detuvo inmediatamente y se levantó del asiento acercándose a la cafetera para preparar el café de la mañana. Ya se le había hecho costumbre hacer la primera jarra del día.

Tori por el contrario, estaba más relajada, ni siquiera notó la intranquilidad de su compañera. El hecho de que Jade había mostrado cierto interés en ella le causaba un gran placer. Es decir, ¿desde cuando le preocupaba tanto a que le pasaba?, era un evento que podía no volver a repetirse, mejor aprovecharlo y disfrutar, que empezar a sobre analizar las cosas.

Las canciones siguieron tocando y los demás chicos comenzaron a hacerse presentes.

—¡Hola, Jade!

—Cam, Nat

—¿_Foo Fighters_, eh? —preguntó la dulce muchacha guardando sus cosas y colocándose la insignia con su nombre en la camiseta.

—Em…, ¿sí? ¿Tiene algo de raro? —respondió Jade.

—Está feliz —dijo Natalia, una declaración que le llamó la atención.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—_Foo Fighters_ es su banda feliz, cuando esté escuchando _3 Doors Down _preocúpate.

Vaya, nunca se había puesto a pensar en que música escuchaba cuando estaba triste o feliz, tenía sus listas preferidas, pero no las basaba en su estado de ánimo. A Jade le gustaba la música; tristes, alegres, agresivas, relajadas, todas las canciones le provocaban un sentimiento parecido a la tranquilidad.

Cuando estaba de mal humor prefería ver una película que la distrajera y la sacara de ese estado de ánimo, no pensaba en usar su gran amor por la música para sumirse más en la depresión.

Pensar que la morena tenía bandas con las cuales sentía la sangre correrle por las venas u otras con las cuales quisiera que la misma saliera de ellas, era algo nuevo; algo que nunca supo, algo que le gustaba. Un detalle, una pieza más en el rompecabezas que era Tori Vega y un buen punto de partida. Tal vez no necesitaba que le cuente que le pasaba, después de todo, trabajaba todo el día con ella. Se dedicaría a observarla y listo.

Y así fue, además de concentrarse en sus labores se dedicó a observar atentamente lo que la latina hacía.

—Vamos, empecemos de una vez —gritaba Vega, llamando al resto de empleados—. ¡Cami, Julia!

Se disponían a hacer el sorteo de los M&amp;M's de colores para escoger la música antes de abrir el local.

—¿Puedo jugar? —preguntó Jade a los impresionados chicos. Después de un par de semanas finalmente se sumaba a sus actividades de grupo.

Tori extendió la mano para que sacara un chocolate y para su suerte eligió uno de color verde, Cam rojo, Theo Azul, Natalia naranja, Colin café y Tori amarillo.

—Está bien, el próximo que salga es el ganador ¿Listos? —mencionó la morena metiendo dos dedos en la bolsa de chocolates—. Tan, tan, tan, tan… ¡Azul!

—¡Yop!

—Theo, tu turno —dijo Tori, dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro y salió con el resto de chicos a arreglar el frente de la cafetería.

—Jade, escoge tú —dijo el muchacho cediendo su victoria.

—Tú ganaste, elige tu música.

—Es la primera vez que juegas. Vamos, no me hagas rogar —respondió el chico, guiñándole el ojo. Jade asintió en agradecimiento y se acercó a buscar un disco que le atrajera.

Uno saltó a primera vista; otro álbum de _Foo Fighters_. Por un momento lo dudó, le acababan de decir que era el favorito de Tori y no quería que nadie piense que era para prolongar su buen ánimo pero, al final, se decidió por ponerlo en el tocadiscos. Le gustaba verla feliz, al diablo lo demás, quién ahí imaginaría que lo hacía por ella.

Sacó el _One By One_ de su funda de cartón y lo colocó con cuidado; ella no manejaba mucho este tipo de discos, siempre descargaba su música directamente a su teléfono, no veía la necesidad de llenar sus repisas con discos o CDs; ese espacio lo dedicaba a sus películas.

Saltó a la cuarta canción que era su favorita del disco, _Times Like These_, e inmediatamente comenzó a bailar sola en la sala de empleados. Natalia y Cam tuvieron un cruce de miradas después de ver a Tori sonreír con la elección de Jade. Era obvio que Gasparín —como la habían apodado sus compañeros secretamente, por su pálida piel y sus ojos azules—, había escogido la música para ella.

Claro que, del pequeño fantasma no tenía nada; él era un niño dulce y amigable, Jade en cambio, un engendro del mal o al menos era lo que le gustaba aparentar.

Al siguiente día, pensó nuevamente en ir a buscarla a su casa para llevarla al trabajo, pero cambió de parecer. Sería demasiado evidente y no había apuro por nada, después de todo la condición no había cambiado. Tori era una chica más, su compañera de escuela, su jefe en el trabajo, la chica heterosexual que hace apenas un poco más de una semana terminó con su novio. Por más que le gustara, no tenía derecho a merodearla o atosigarla con su presencia.

Se dirigió directamente al Magic Box Café y esperó… más de lo normal. Para su sorpresa quién llegó a preparar la apertura del local fue su tía, Tori no dio ni rastros el resto del día. Al parecer algo le había caído mal la noche anterior y había pasado con el estómago revuelto, vomitando desde muy temprano en la mañana. Al menos eso es lo que escuchó que Nya le decía a Theo cuando preguntó por su amiga.

El miércoles por la mañana Tori apareció nuevamente, lucía como un muerto viviente; tenía unas ojeras de mapache y en menos de veinte minutos fue a parar directo al baño a devolver su desayuno.

—Vega… ¿Estás bien?

—Creo que no —dijo la morena haciendo pausas mientras trataba de respirar.

—Vamos, te llevo a casa, no puedes trabajar así.

Tori lavó su cara y se enjuagó la boca y agradeció el gesto. Al llegar a casa, se cambió a una cómoda pijama y se dispuso a dormir, hizo dieta blanda y descansó. Así pasó hasta el jueves a medio día, cuando después del almuerzo regresó ya con mejor cara a retomar sus labores.

—¡Hey! ¿Cómo sigues? —Saludó Nya al verla entrar.

—Mejor, realmente mejor —dijo al hacer contacto con la mirada de Jade que había estado preocupada sin saber si llamarla o pedirle a Cat que averiguara de alguna manera como seguía.

—¿Se te acabaron las vacaciones, Vega?

—Si a pasar sentada en el piso del baño se le llaman vacaciones, sí, ya se terminaron.

—Pues que bueno que regresaste antes del viernes, logré conseguir una banda increíble para la presentación.

—Así escuché… no me lo hubiera perdido —contestó con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, yo tengo que ir a dejar algunos afiches para promocionar el evento, así que nos vemos luego —dijo Jade dando media vuelta y saliendo por la puerta mientras pensaba: "Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Vega".

No necesitaba decirlo, había dejado escapar una leve sonrisa y Tori se había dado cuenta. Exactamente por lo que había regresado antes de las 48 horas que recomendó el médico; no le hacía falta estar más en la cama, extrañaba los pocos momentos que cruzaba palabras con la pálida chica.

El viernes no tardó en llegar, además lleno de problemas.

—Tori, el sistema de facturación está fallando, me pide nuevamente el código de seguridad —mencionó Natalia, entrando en la oficina.

Era la tercera vez en el día que se presentaba el mismo inconveniente en la caja registradora.

La morena se disculpó con el proveedor que estaba al teléfono y, dejando la bocina sobre la mesa, salió apresurada a resolver el inconveniente. Unos segundos más tarde retomaba la llamada.

—Entiendo, pero tenemos apenas una lata más de café en grano, en un par de horas nos veremos obligados a cerrar el local —explicó al hombre que se dejaba escuchar al otro lado de la sala—. Sí, lo sé, pero ustedes tenían que entregar la orden hace dos días, llamaron a cancelar prometiendo venir ayer y hasta ahora estamos esperando —continuaba discutiendo lo más calmada posible.

—Tori, un cliente está pidiendo hablar con el jefe encargado —informó Colin a la muchacha que respondió alzando la mano para pedir un minuto de silencio.

—Voy a tener que colgar señor Valdez… Gracias, lo esperamos… ¡Puntual por favor! —Colgó y salió corriendo a atender la solicitud anterior.

Jade se limitaba a verla correr de lado a lado; tenía todavía mucho que hacer con el evento de la noche como para ponerle más atención.

Después de varios minutos regresaba con un suspiro cansado, dejándose caer en el sofá.

—¿Qué quería? —preguntó Theo, que se encontraba rellenando los envases de azúcar para las mesas.

—Nada grave, por suerte. Nos felicitó por el buen servicio y dejó una gran propina.

—¡Oh, sí! —respondió el chico con emoción.

—¿Y ahora que pasó? —preguntó Cami al ver el baile de su feliz compañero.

—Al parecer, grandes propinas —contestó Jade sin darle mucha importancia, mientras respondía las preguntas de varios clientes en la página de Facebook del Café.

—¡Yoohooo! ¡Tequila!

—Bueno, mientras ustedes festejan, yo voy por mi descanso, necesito un Malborito —dijo Tori acercándose a su casillero y después de tomar lo necesario, salió por la puerta trasera.

"¡¿Malborito?!", pensó Jade con gracia ante tal nombre "CI-GA-RRI-LLO. ¡Ay, Vega!"

Jade la siguió, tomando también uno de sus cuatro breaks del día, no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de robarle un tabaco, ya se le había hecho costumbre, como también compartir una conversación banal con su compañera de escuela.

—Así que hay fiesta hoy —mencionó aceptando el «_Malborito_» que le ofrecía castaña.

—Hmm, déjame adivinar… Theo.

—Sí, se acercó a mi antes de salir y dijo: «¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta!» —comentaba imitando la voz y movimiento de hombros de su compañero al invitarla a la celebración de la noche.

—¿Y? ¿Vienes?

—¿A dónde van a ir?

—A la Facultad.

—Seguro, no me perdería de verte hacer el ridículo en una fiesta universitaria —confirmó Jade, inhalando y manteniendo el aire por un par de segundos. A Vega le gustaban los cigarrillos fuertes, ella por el contrario prefería los mentolados.

—¿Ah, sí? Tal vez la que termine haciendo el ridículo seas tú. No es una fiesta de universitarios, es un bar.

—Mejor aún, Vega. Ya veremos quién hace el ridículo —dijo mientras se reía, y es que tampoco conocía a la verdadera Victoria Vega. La que salía con sus amigos por la noche, la que solía escaparse de su casa para tener citas con su novia, la que ocultó por tanto tiempo ser gay. Esa imagen, no cabía en su cabeza—. La verdad me emociona ir, creo que Theo es ese tipo de chico que goza infinitamente cuando sale a bailar.

—Lo es, no tienes idea. — Tori se reía recordando las numerosas ocasiones que había visto a su compañero haciendo strip-tease en el mesón del bar gay de turno, mientras los demás se divertirán desde abajo poniendo dólares en su bóxer.

—Theo me agrada —dijo Jade al azar.

—¿A ti te cae bien alguien? —Le preguntó incrédula.

—Sí, ¿te molesta? —respondió con enojo, estaba realmente harta de ese tipo de comentarios—. Odio que me encasillen. A mi me agradan muchas cosas… ¡y personas!

Como Tori por ejemplo, pero todavía no estaba lista para demostrarlo abiertamente.

—Perdón, no quería ofenderte. Es que siempre estás diciendo que odias al mundo y al color amarillo… y la sopa verde… y al número nueve… hasta a mi me odias.

—No te odio, Vega. Solo disfruto verte sufrir.

—Hmm, gracias por aclarar la diferencia.

—De nada —mencionó exhalando la última nube de humo antes de apagar lo que le restaba del cigarrillo, demasiado fuerte para su delicada garganta.

—Bueno, ¿y cómo se supone que entraremos a este bar?

—Theo es amigo del dueño, así que no hay problema, pero vamos todos juntos para que nadie se quede afuera.

—Perfecto… y Vega —dijo poniéndose de pie—. No le digas a Theo que me agrada. No quiero que se sienta especial.

"Típico de Jade, siempre haciéndose la importante", pensaba la morena siguiendo a su compañera para continuar la ardua labor de la noche de micrófono abierto.

La gente empezó a llegar y llenar el lugar, listos para el show. Jade repartía los folletos de la banda y anuncios de las futuras ferias de libro, además de promocionar el lugar. Tori coordinaba el show y al bajar las luces se reunieron en la parte trasera del Magic Box Café, para ver el espectáculo.

—Estás haciendo un muy buen trabajo —dijo la morena acercándose un poco.

—¿Qué? —No la había logrado escuchar, la música estaba muy alta en el lugar, además de la gente que coreaba.

—¡Qué estás haciendo un gran trabajo! —gritó a su oído para ser escuchada sobre el ruido. Jade viró la cara para responder.

—¡Lo sé! —Pero sin calcular se acercó demasiado, causando el roce de sus labios con la mejilla de la latina.

Tori no lo esperaba, se congeló por completo y sintió un escalofrío correrle por el cuerpo, Jade reaccionó de la misma manera. Intentó disimularlo, pero le fue difícil. Ambas evitaron regresar a verse o volver a hablar, limitándose a bailar ligeramente. Frotaron, sin querer, levemente los brazos y vino aún más nerviosismo. La morena no sabía donde poner sus manos, las metía y sacaba de sus bolsillos sin saber como actuar. Jade prefirió cruzarse de brazos y mantenerse lo más estática posible.

"Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida", repetía sin parar. "¿Acaso tienes cinco años para no saber calcular la distancia entre tus labios y su súper suave piel?… y huele tan bien."

Tori por el contrario trataba de recordar algún momento en el que algo parecido haya sucedido. "Nos hemos abrazado, sí. Pero un beso… ¿Cuándo? Nunca, nunca había sentido sus labios… nunca".

Cada una continuó perdida en sus pensamientos en lugar de poner atención al espectáculo y hasta que terminó el recital, tenían ese sentimiento de incomodidad.

Tori se dirigió al escenario, despidió a la banda y la gente empezó a abandonar el Café. Para cuando volvió la mirada al lugar donde se encontraba hace pocos minutos, su no-amiga, ya había desaparecido.

Al terminar la noche todos ayudaron a limpiar el local rápidamente y regresaron a sus casas para alistarse para la salida. La misión era regresar media hora pasadas las doce de la noche y dirigirse a la fiesta juntos.

—¡Sube! —exigió Jade apenas Tori terminó de colocar el candado de seguridad. Ella la miró extrañada, no entendía sus intensiones—. Vamos, te llevo a casa antes de ir a la mía.

La morena asintió y se subió rápidamente. Agradeció el gesto y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

—No quise hacerte sentir incómoda en el concierto, perdí el balance y me acerqué demasiado… —Se disculpó Jade con una voz interna que le gritaba un:_ "_¡¿Qué haces, idiota?! ¡Solo fue un estúpido beso!_"_

—No te preocupes, somos amigas, esas cosas pasan.

…"Amigas", por primera vez en mucho tiempo no lo negó, no la corrigió; simplemente siguió el camino a su primera parada.

Al llegar a donde Nya, Tori se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa y arreglarse, Jade había ofrecido pasar a recogerla en cuarenta minutos.

Como toda adolescente sacó la mayoría de prendas del closet y se probó por lo menos cuatro atuendos.

Se decidió por unos pantalones ajustados negros y una camiseta floja de mangas cortas hasta el codo con un cuello ancho que caía sobre su desnudo hombro derecho.

—¡Tori! —gritó Sophie desde la planta baja— Jade está aquí.

Nya se acercó realmente sorprendida a confirmar lo que su esposa había anunciado. No esperaba verla en la puerta de su casa recogiendo a su sobrina a media noche. Al iniciar el trabajo era claro que ambas tenían sus roces. En especial Jade, que no se cansaba de repetir que no era su amiga, pero eso había pasado rápidamente a otro nivel.

Ambas se comportaban de manera extraña, Jade no dejaba de prestarle grandes cantidades de atención a su sobrina. La ayudaba si tenía que cargar una caja o llevar los azucareros a las mesas; almorzaban juntas, algunas veces sin cruzar palabra pero igual, era extraño.

Los días que la pequeña Vega había pasado enferma en casa, había notado como Jade sin darse cuenta alzaba la mirada buscándola rápidamente, antes de recordar que no estaba en el Café sacudiendo la cabeza; y cada vez que sonaba su celular, la chica abría los ojos y se quedaba quieta para escuchar furtivamente si se trataba de noticias de su sobrina. Hasta se había percatado de que Tori sonreía cada vez que Jade le daba la espalda y conociendo como se comporta una mujer de la familia Vega, toda esta situación únicamente le olía a peligro.

—Amor, esta noche tienes que volver, ¿entendido? —advertía su tía—. No importa que sean las cinco de la mañana… espera, mejor que sean las tres.

—¡Nya, vamos! ¿Tres horas?

—No quiero preocuparme porque no sabemos dónde estás…

—No te preocupes, Tori pasará la noche en mi casa y mi mamá tiene toque de queda a las cuatro —interrumpió Jade.

Sí, definitivamente olía a peligro… no, apestaba.

La esbelta mujer aceptó, a fin de cuentas su sobrina bordeaba los dieciocho años y siempre ha sido muy responsable. Despidió a las chicas y cerró la puerta principal con seguro, colocando la alarma de seguridad.

—¿Así que pasaré la noche en tu casa? Gracias por invitarme —citaba con los dedos antes de subir al coche.

—Si no quieres Vega, regresas en taxi a las tres de la madrugada y despiertas a tus tías… o tal vez las interrumpes, ya sabes —guiñaba con segunda intención provocando una mueca de desagrado en la castaña.

—¡Ew! Jade, no necesito ese tipo de imágenes en mi mente —reclamaba la latina—. Y gracias, mientras no me des la cama del perro, todo bien.

—No me des ideas, Vega —reía Jade al subir a su auto.

Al llegar al sitio de encuentro se estacionaron y esperaron a que el resto de chicos llegase. Era una noche calurosa de verano así que decidieron salir y echar un poco de humo.

—Sabes que todavía me sorprende verte fumar —dijo la chica de los ojos azules encendiendo la fosforera y cubriendo la llama con sus manos para que no se apagara.

—¿Qéte-soprnd-tnto? —murmuraba Tori con el cigarrillo entre los labios acercándose al fuego—. Haz fumado un tabaco conmigo, casi cada tarde, por las últimas dos semanas —continuaba con más claridad, expulsando el humo de su boca.

—No sé, la idea de que la niña perfecta de la escuela no sea tan perfecta como todos creen —aclaró Jade, arrimándose de espaldas a su auto.

—Mira quién encasilla a quién ahora —respondió la latina—. Nunca pretendí ser perfecta. La gente cree lo que quiere creer, lo que les hace la vida más fácil. Muy pocos te ven por lo que realmente eres. —Sacudió la ceniza del tubo encendido—. Mira a Cat, por ejemplo.

—¿Qué con Cat? —preguntó a la defensiva, después de todo la consideraba su amiga. Que ni se le ocurra hablar mal de ella.

—Cat es una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco, pero cuántas veces hemos caído todos en la idea de que es la loquita del curso.

—¿Hemos?

—Vamos Jade, no te hagas la inocente. Tú más que cualquiera de nosotros. —Le hacía caer en cuenta—. Sin embargo, es la única amiga con la cual puedo hablar abiertamente, Cat siempre tiene algo bueno que decir, es tolerante y cariñosa. ¿No te parece injusto que la gente diga que vive en la luna?

—¡Pero vive en la luna! —refutaba Jade. Ella había sido la que inició esa frase cuando deliberadamente diseñó y colgó un afiche en la escuela de un gato rosado sentado en una gran luna llena. Lo que, para ser sinceros, a la pequeña pelirroja le agradó demasiado, era un gato realmente bonito.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque es feliz con las cosas simples de la vida y no se complica con el que dirán? —bufó tras sus preguntas regresando a ver una Jade con la mirada baja, justo a su izquierda—. Ya quisiera yo poder vivir en la luna y estar en paz como Cat.

Jade se quedó en silencio, muchas veces había pensado lo mismo, sobre todo cuando veía como a su amiga no le afectaba nada, todo enojo se curaba con un dulce y un poco de atención. Podía parecer una demente pero Tori tenía razón, Cat sabía escuchar, aconsejar y amar a un amigo como nadie más en el mundo.

Los chicos empezaron a llegar y la plática personal quedó en el aire. Pero claramente se empezaba a notar un aire más familiar en su relación.

—¡Jade! —saludó Theo, llamando su atención—. ¿Alguna vez has ido a un bar gay?

—¡¿Vamos a un bar gay?!

—¡Sorpresa! —respondió Natalia.

—Okey, ¿cuántos de ustedes son gay? —preguntó Gasparín al grupo de chicos que empezaron a reír alzando las manos, la única que se abstuvo fue Tori y todos sabían que tenía su razón, así que ni siquiera lo mencionaron.

—¡Vaya, bien! La verdad solo sospechaba de Theo y porque el otro día no dejaba de ver a ese cliente con cuerpo de salvavidas.

—¡Estaba taaan… unf! —afirmó Colin tomando de la mano a Theo.

—¡¿Ustedes son pareja?! —preguntó Jade, admirada a lo que los chicos aceptaron dándose un beso— ¿Acaso estoy completamente ciega?

—No —rió el rubio—, pero hay reglas en el trabajo, nada de «exhibición pública de afecto».

—Además no somos el tipo de pareja que le encanta estar pegado como chicle al otro —añadió Colin.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Cam— ¿Preferencia?

Tori se mordió un labio y puso oído para escuchar su respuesta.

—Solo he tenido novios —dijo Jade sin ahondar más su respuesta y todos contestaron riendo:

—¡Hetero!

—Odio las etiquetas —suspiró Jade.

—Tranquila, en el club ya tendrás oportunidad de sacarte las etiquetas. Las chicas estarán como locas tras de ti —agregó Nat con un alzar de cejas, lo que a Tori no le hizo ni un poquito de gracia, pero era verdad. Jade es una chica muy atractiva y en un bar gay no hay límites. Solo esperaba que no se sienta asfixiada con el ambiente.

Llegaron al club e hicieron una corta fila. Rápidamente les pusieron un sello con tinta en la muñeca para que pudieran entrar y salir del club sin tener que identificarse nuevamente y los dejaron pasar. Natalia se hizo cargo de la cuenta para ordenar las bebidas ya que, de todos los presentes, era la mayor con veintitrés años cumplidos.

El club empezaba a prenderse apenas a esa hora; era la una de la mañana, el lugar estaba a reventar y las luces de colores intermitentes mostraban a la gente bailando por todos lados.

El lugar era grande, con una amplia pista de baile en el centro y un segundo piso, que bordeaba tres de las cuatro paredes como un gran balcón. La cuarta pared estaba cubierta por una gran pantalla LED de piso a techo, donde se presentaban videos y animaciones de acuerdo a la canción que el DJ tocaba en ese momento justo al frente de la misma.

El bar se encontraba al otro extremo de la pista de baile y cubría toda la extensión de la pared del primer piso. En los otros dos límites del club habían sillones con unas delgadas mesas para la gente que deseaba descansar un momento o sentarse a conversar.

Los chicos entraron directo a la pista de baile excepto Nat y Tori que fueron a pedir una botella de tequila para empezar la noche. La música estaba espectacular, Theo y Colin decidieron hacer de padrinos de la chica nueva y empezaron a bailar haciendo sándwich de Jade. Cam y Julia no se quedaron atrás y bailaban entre ellas junto a los chicos.

—Esta es la noche Tori. ¡Hoy! —dijo Nat levantando la mano para llamar la atención del bartender—. Hola Freddy, dame una botella de José Cuervo blanco, por favor… y dos shots.

—¿Y qué se supone que tiene que pasar hoy?

—Hoy transas con Jade. ¡Hoy!

—Estás loca, ¡No! —gritó Tori con seguridad.

—¡Vamos, está aquí! Después de unos cuentos tequilas no pondrá trabas.

—¡No, Nat! Jade prácticamente me odia, no lo voy a hacer para que luego corra rumores en la escuela.

—¡Aj, Tori! Deja de asustarte por como te tratarán en la escuela, no es tan malo que la gente sepa que eres gay.

—Como están las cosas con mi familia prefiero evitarme la mayor cantidad de problemas.

—Bueno, como quieras, pero yo creo que le gustas a Gasparín. Deberías darte una oportunidad. —Concluyó su amiga levantando el pequeño vaso lleno de ardiente líquido—. ¡Salud!

—¡Salud!

Nat y Tori bebieron el shot de un solo trago y dejando salir un soplido de satisfacción llevaron la botella a los demás muchachos y los shots empezaron a volar.

—¡No más para mi! —gritó Jade en el oído de Theo después de que el tercer vaso pasara por sus manos—. ¡Estoy manejando!

El chico le hizo una seña de que todo estaba bien levantando el pulgar y todos siguieron bailando y terminándose la botella.

Era la primera vez que Jade iba a un bar gay y aunque no le molestaba para nada, fue un shock ver a tantas parejas besándose por todos lados y a hombres con muy poca ropa bailando súper pegados. Todo se le hacía muy sensual y provocativo, además Vega no ayudaba en nada con su baile.

El ritmo de la música era rápido, nadie podía mantenerse quieto por un segundo, mucho menos Tori.

Iba por su quinto trago y ya había perdido la vergüenza inicial de bailar frente a Jade con el resto de chicos alrededor. Movía su cabeza dejando que su cabello volara de lado a lado acompañando el movimiento de sus caderas que agitaba el resto de su cuerpo. De vez en cuando alzaba sus brazos y los colocaba por segundos sobre su cabeza siguiendo la melodía. Su top se levantaba lo suficiente como para mostrar su piel justo sobre la línea del pantalón descaderado y su estómago color caramelo, que claramente delineaba sus curvas, tenía a Jade embobada.

Tori no se daba ni cuenta del efecto que estaba provocando en su compañera, bajaba los brazos causando que su top resbalara por su clavícula hasta su hombro y Jade simplemente cambiaba de punto de fijación de su ombligo a su largo y pulsante cuello.

Mil cosas se le venían a la mente, así como tomarla de la cintura y acercarla violentamente a su cuerpo, besar su piel descubierta y morder cada centímetro hasta llegar a su lóbulo para succionarlo y escuchar un único gemido que conservaría como trofeo. Quería sentir su pecho contra el suyo y rozar los botones que ahora se destacaban sobre esa pieza de vestimenta que le estaba sobrando.

De repente, Vega cambió de posición y se puso de espaldas con Nat, ambas comenzaban a volverla loca inconscientemente. Eran una sola con la música, sus cuerpos se conjugaban de tal forma que con dificultad podía entender sus movimientos; por más naturales que parecían, sabía que hacerlo de esa manera requería un nivel de confianza que ella simplemente no tenía con la morena. Se moría por tomar el lugar de Nat, pero jamás podría tener eso… la intimidad que ambas compartían. La envidia la estaba matando, todo lo que Tori estaba haciendo la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. La quería, la deseaba y no era el trago, era todo lo que el verla de esa manera, tan libre y tan entregada en el momento le hacía desear de ella misma. Quería ser esa mujer que la haga sentir tan cómoda que ella pudiera entregarse con esa facilidad, en lugar de hacerla sentir extraña por un simple roce de labios, como había sucedido en el concierto, unas horas antes.

La segunda botella no tardó en venir e irse, los chicos ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de reventón que iba hasta tempranas horas de la madrugada. Para cuando llegaron las tres de la madrugada Jade había perdido rastro de Cami, Julia y Tori.

Muchas chicas se le habían acercado pero Colin se encargó de hacerlas a un lado, bueno eso hasta que Jade volvió a divisar a la morena bailando con una completa desconocida y eso la impulsó a querer hacer lo mismo y ver si Tori la notaba por una vez en la noche.

La verdad es que Vega estaba tan perdida en la cantidad de alcohol que había tomado y en tratar de evadir a Jade que le fue imposible llamarle la atención, ni siquiera porque bailó con tres súper atractivas chicas que le propusieron ir juntas a su departamento, logró una sola mirada. Jade regresó a donde se encontraban Theo y Colin y acercándose les dijo alzando la voz:

—Pronto tengo que irme con Tori, ¿seguro está bien? No sé si pueda llevarla hasta el Café.

—Vamos por tu auto y regresamos por ella —dijo Theo en el mismo tono para dejarse escuchar sobre la música—. Está bien, no te preocupes. Tori tiene alta resistencia al alcohol.

Ambos retiraron sus chaquetas del armario del bar y salieron del lugar respirando el frío aire que los rodeaba, por lo menos más frío que el de adentro del club.

—Y, ¿cómo la pasaste hoy? —preguntó el chico ya fuera del local mientras caminaban las cuatro cuadras que distaban del Magic Box.

—Fue increíble, pero no me dijeron cuánto tengo que poner de dinero.

—Nada, para eso es parte del dinero de las propinas.

—¡Oh! Ahora entiendo su emoción de la mañana —respondió sonriendo.

—¡Así es! Para la próxima no vengas en auto para que puedas disfrutar más.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Pronto llegaron al parqueadero de la cafetería y regresaron por la latina, estacionando el automóvil justo frente al club. Bajaron para buscar a su amiga y finalmente ir a casa antes del toque de queda que había impuesto su mamá. Un minuto más tarde de lo acordado y se ganaría dos semanas de castigo.

—¿Chicos, vieron a Tori? —preguntó el rubio mientras trataban de divisarla entre la multitud.

—Salió por la puerta lateral, Trina la llamó y se fue para poder hablar. —Les comentó Julia que estuvo presente cuando recibió una llamada.

—Bueno, yo me voy a buscarla y directo a casa. ¡Gracias por hoy! Nos vemos el lunes —se despidió apresurada y todos le dijeron un «adiós» con entusiasmo, la habían pasado muy bien con Gasparín y esperaban que la noche se repita.

Al salir por la calle adyacente divisó a Tori sentada en la acera con una mano sosteniendo un tabaco y en la otra presionando el teléfono a su oído mientras hablaba con su hermana.

—No, Jade no lo sabe y no tiene por qué enterarse, no quiero líos cuando regresemos a clases.

Jade se paró en seco y sin hacerse notar empezó a sobre escuchar la conversación entre las hermanas Vega, aunque por supuesto, solo podía oír lo que Tori decía.

—Ya le inventé una mentira y me descubrió. Me hizo muchas preguntas y me dijo que va a averiguar que es lo que me pasa tarde o temprano.

Es verdad y todavía le preocupaba que algo grave estuviera pasándole a la morena.

—¿Estás loca? —grito Tori indignada—. No, no voy a ir con Jade y decirle: «_La razón por la que estoy viviendo con Nya es porque estoy embarazada de mi ex y papá me obligó a irme de su casa_».

"¡¿Qué?!", pensó Jade al escuchar semejante revelación.

"¿Vega está embarazada? ¡Mierda! No, no puede ser… ¡No!"

—Además, si Max llega a enterarse de todo esto, no creo que le haga gracia saber que es padre de un bebé que no va a nacer.

"¿Qué diablos está pensando hacer? ¿Abortar?", continuaba debatiendo en su cabeza.

—Creo que es mejor que no le diga nada y punto. Algún momento encontrará algo más entretenido que buscarle las cinco patas a mi gato— mencionaba la latina a su hermana—. No le diré la verdad, ella no tiene por qué enterarse.

Lo que Jade no sabía es que a Trina se le había ocurrido la genial idea de que, para evitar que siga preguntando y la dejara finalmente en paz, en lugar de decirle que era lesbiana podía decirle que estaba embarazada. Según la hija mayor, eso explicaría todo; que su papá la echara de casa, que Nya la acogiera y que no quisiera contárselo para evitar que se enteraran en el colegio. Y sí Jade esparcía el rumor de mala voluntad, quedaría como una mentirosa cuando nueve meses después Tori todavía esté esperando que su vientre empiece a crecer. En la mente de Trina Vega, el plan perfecto.

—¿Qué? ¿Es papá?… Cuelga Trina, te quiero…

Para cuando terminó de decirlo su hermana ya había terminado la llamada y Jade, había escuchado todo lo que no debía oír, malinterpretado la conversación.

—¡Vega! —grito molesta, haciendo que Tori salte del susto y se ponga de pie en seguida.

—Jade, casi me matas —dijo la morena tratando de recuperar su tranquila respiración.

—Vámonos, llegaremos apenas a las cuatro —exigió tomando la delantera al auto—. ¡Y tira esa porquería que tienes en la mano!

Tori sintió que su furia iba dirigida especialmente a ella, aunque no sabía que diablos era lo que había hecho para merecerla. Tiró el pucho en el cesto de basura de la esquina y la siguió, entrando al auto con urgencia.

Jade emprendió el viaje a su casa callada, pero notablemente molesta. Los primeros quince minutos de camino no cruzaron palabra alguna, pero a pocas cuadras de llegar, Tori no puedo contenerse más y preguntó con calma, tratando de entender que fue lo que disparó el mal genio de su compañera:

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti?!

—¿A mi? —respondió sin entender.

—¡Sí, a ti. ¿Tienes mierda en la cabeza o qué?!

—¡Disculpa! — Definitivamente el problema era con ella. Pero… ¿qué había hecho?

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre beber de la forma en la que bebiste esta noche y fumar en la cantidad que lo haces todos los días sabiendo que estás embarazada?!

"Oh, no… Me oyó hablar con Trina. ¿Y ahora, qué? No puedo decirle la verdad, no puedo. No sé como reaccionará, pero no puedo confiar en ella para contarle algo así y que entienda que no soportaría una burla suya. Y ahora que diablos le contesto".

—¡Vamos Vega, no te hagas la idiota! Sé que no estuviste enferma el martes, el miércoles y el jueves, lo que tenías eran nauseas de embarazo.

"No, no… Estaba enferma. Maldición, hasta eso me perjudica, calza perfecto con la mentira de Trina", pensaba aún sin responder por algunos segundos más.

—Jade, yo no voy a tener un bebé —aclaró Tori sin dar más detalles, no le diría que es gay, pero tenía que dejar claro que tampoco estaba embarazada.

—¡Sí, lo sé! También lo escuché. ¡Vas a tener un aborto! —gritaba estacionando el auto en el garaje de su casa—. Esa es la decisión más estúpida del mundo… claro después de no decirle a tu ex que estás esperando un bebé suyo.

—Jade…

—¡Cállate, Vega! —interrumpió duramente.

—Estás borracha y así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado con esta conversación —aclaró con una mano en alto, impidiéndole hablar.

—Pero…

—¡Pero nada, vamos a dormir y mañana cuando estés mejor hablamos! —dijo bajando la guardia y desabrochando su cinturón para bajar—. Eso sí Vega, tú y yo, tenemos una larga charla pendiente.

La chica de los ojos azules, bajó y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa sin esperar que Tori baje del auto.

"¡Trinaaa! Sabía que era la peor idea, la peor. ¿Qué diablos le digo? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo demonios salgo de esto?", pensaba la tambaleante morena, entrando en la casa de los West.

Esto sí que se complicó. Jade creía tener la verdad en las manos y nadie le diría que estaba equivocada. Ella misma lo había escuchado con sus propios oídos, cuando Tori pensó que estaba hablando confidencialmente con su hermana.

Nada que pueda decir la convencería de lo contrario. Nada.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Este capítulo me tomó mucho tiempo terminarlo porque quería y necesitaba incluir mucho material.

¿Qué hará Tori? ¿Cómo responderá Jade?

Apuestas, teorías, caritas felices o tristes… todo se acepta en la cajita de comentarios.

Gracias por leer este súper largo capítulo y gracias por sus palabras a todos los que se animan a dejar un comentario. Ya saben hasta una carita feliz ":)" o triste ":(" ayuda a esta humilde autora.

Estamos leyéndonos pronto. Adior.


	6. La mentira

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Abrí la puerta de la casa y no la esperé, estaba tan molesta, tan decepcionada.

¿Cómo puede Vega ser tan inconsciente? ¿Beber y fumar de esa manera sabiendo que está embarazada?

Además, no puedo creer que sus padres la echaran de su casa por el _Condón Roto_, bueno el bebé, como quieran llamarlo.

Seguí mi camino a mi habitación, pero al llegar a las escaleras la escuché decirme que por favor la espere, que no se sentía bien. El sonido del golpe fuerte de su teléfono contra el piso hizo que me apresurara hacia ella tomándola del brazo, evitando que caiga; el viaje no le había hecho bien a su mareo previo, a su zumbido de alcohol.

Alcanzamos a llegar al baño de visitas y… bueno se imaginan el resto, no necesitamos ahondar en los detalles. La ayudé a lavarse la cara y la llevé hasta mi alcoba. Vega puede ser delgada, pero el peso muerto, pesa —valga la redundancia—; le di un par de toallas, un pijama limpio y le pedí que tome un baño rápido para que se le quite ese hedor a cigarrillo que la invadía de pies a cabeza y no la dejaría descansar como necesitaba. Además, el bebé no necesita más de eso. Hoy empieza la campaña de desintoxicación de Vega, quiera o no, aborte o no.

Aborto…

Dios, nunca me lo imaginé de ella. Casi llora cuando corté las flores del jardín de su mamá con mis tijeras, pero está dispuesta a terminar la vida del _Condón Roto_.

«Mi cuerpo, mi decisión».

¡Claro, antes!… Antes de que exista otra vida que debería tener el derecho de decidir.

Listo, un jugo de naranja con limón, papaya y sandía cortadas y cuatro botellas de agua para pasar la noche.

Subo nuevamente y la encuentro ya cambiada y recostada en la cama.

—Vega, no puedes dormir con el cabello mojado, ven —digo dejando todo sobre la mesa del velador, haciendo todo un acto de malabarismo. La guío al baño y saco el secador de pelo del cajón. Sé que no da más y quiere dormir, pero no voy a dejar que, sobre todas las cosas que le están pasando, se enferme—. Siéntate ahí.

—¿En el inodoro?

—Sí Vega, ¿estás sorda? La tapa está cerrada, siéntate —digo apuntando con el aparato en mi mano.

Okey, tengo que dejar de ser tan agresiva, esto no va a llevarnos a ningún lado.

Tomo la toalla y saco un poco del exceso de agua antes empezar a secar su pelo. Es muy delgado y suave, por eso es tan lacia, tiene un hermoso cabello.

—Avísame si el aire está muy caliente.

—Está perfecto, gracias, Jade.

No respondo, no es el momento de salir con mis típicos comentarios despectivos e hirientes, ahora tengo que cuidar a Vega… y a su _Condón Roto_.

—Listo, ahora ven, tienes que comer algo antes de ir a dormir. —Guardo la secadora y cuelgo la toalla mojada en el gancho de la pared.

—Gracias otra vez—dice empezando a comer la fruta.

—También tienes que acabarte el jugo de naranja. —Asiente con la boca llena, sentada cruzada las piernas sobre la cama —. Voy a tomar una ducha para sacarme este olor también y que puedas dormir tranquila. Regreso en cinco minutos.

En realidad fueron quince, tenía que secarme el cabello y ponerme las tres cremas que uso antes de acostarme para cuidar mi piel, pero ya está, lista para dormir. Mañana tengo que retomar la conversación con Vega y no quiero estar mal genio por la falta de sueño.

Apago el secador y antes de abrir la puerta logro escuchar que esta hablando con alguien en su celular.

—¿Por qué te escuchas tan rara?

—Se me cayó el celular entrando a la casa y el auricular dejó de funcionar, así que estás en altavoz.

—Te escuchas muy lejos.

—No puedo gritar Trina, es tarde y la gente duerme —susurra molesta con su hermana—. ¿Qué pasó con papá?

—Vino a preguntarme con quién estaba hablando tan tarde. Le dije que con una amiga, pero no me creyó. Me quitó el teléfono, vio que eras tú y explotó.

—¿No cambiaste mi nombre del contacto de tu teléfono?

—No me imaginé que lo revisaría, Tori. ¿Desde cuándo es papá tan posesivo y malhumorado?

—Debiste imaginar que si fue capaz de echarme de casa, podría revisarte el teléfono. Después de todo, ¿no les prohibió tener cualquier contacto conmigo?

—Sí, lo sé. Mamá ha querido ir a verte a la casa de Nya, pero tampoco está muy cómoda con el tema. Sabes que siempre tuvo muchos problemas con ella por ser lesbiana y ahora con lo tuyo, pues…

—Está bien, entiendo. —La interrumpió de golpe.

—Mira Trina, no quiero que te metas en problemas con papá y mamá, tal vez será mejor no hablar por unos días, al menos hasta que todo se tranquilice.

—Lo sé, pero te extraño… —dice pausando, se la nota triste. Puede ser Trina, la no talentosa Vega, pero es su familia, debe ser duro no poder hablar con su hermana menor—. La casa no es lo mismo sin ti.

—Nada es igual —responde Tori, con la misma pena.

—Mamá te ama, no lo dudes, solo necesita tiempo. Papá… no lo sé, pero yo… yo siempre voy a estar pendiente te ti.

—Gracias Trin.

—Hablamos en unos días, cuídate hermanita.

—Tú también. —Escucho que cuelga la llamada y me preparo para salir del baño. Me tomo unos segundos, no quiero que se de cuenta de que la estaba escuchando. Es la segunda vez en la noche que presto oídos a una conversación ajena entre las hermanas Vega.

—Hey, ¿todo bien? —pregunto al verla limpiarse la cara con los dedos… estuvo llorando.

—Todo bien —responde con la misma tranquilidad y afán de siempre, disimula a la perfección. Sé que no está bien, que está intranquila y dolida con la situación de su familia.

¿Por qué tiene que ocultar todo? ¿Por qué no se deja ayudar?

Estoy segura de que es porque, soy yo la que la acompaña ahora. Si Cat estuviera aquí, seguro ya le habría dicho con lujo de detalles que es lo que tanto la aflige.

Cat, me va a oír. Ella sabía lo del bebé y aún así no me lo dijo. Seguro sabe también que Vega toma y fuma en cantidades industriales. ¿Sabe que está pensando abortar? Diablos, necesito hablar con Cat.

Levanto las cobijas de la cama y acomodo la almohadas, ya son casi las cinco de la mañana pero podemos dormir hasta por lo menos las doce del día, es sábado y no tenemos que ir a trabajar.

—Tápate bien Tori, está haciendo un poco de frío. —Se acuesta a la izquierda de la cama dándome la espalda. Está evitándome, pero no importa. Será mejor que descanse porque más tarde no se libra de nuestra charla pendiente—. Tú también Jade, descansa.

Cierro mis ojos, espero pronto caer en un sueño profundo, hoy ha sido un día agotador.

Hmm...

Luz, odio la luz. ¿Qué hora es?

Veo la pantalla de mi reloj despertador, son las 7:18 AM. Dos horas apenas, tengo que volver a dormir, más hay algo que me lo impide, escucho un sollozo a mi lado. Es Tori, está temblando, no hay duda de que ya le está pasando el efecto del alcohol. No, esperen, está llorando… y temblando. ¿Por qué diablos está llorando? ¿Durmió algo siquiera? ¿Es por la llamada de Trina? ¿Es por su mamá?

—Vega —digo preocupada sin moverme—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

—No, no pasa nada, estoy bien. Solo tengo un poco de frío —dice con la voz temblorosa y noto que está hecha bolita en si misma para guardar calor—, ya se me va a pasar, vuelve a dormir.

Mierda, ¿qué hago?, ¡¿qué?!

Si yo fuera la que está temblando y Cat estuviera aquí, ella me abrazaría. Es más, lo ha hecho en varias ocasiones cuando estuve enferma y no pude decir un «no». Ese abrazo fuerte tranquiliza, se siente bien. Eso, necesita un abrazo y, justo ahora, qué más le hace falta, es incapaz de pedirlo. ¡Vega, maldición, estás llena de contradicciones!

¡Al diablo, la abrazo!

Recojo las cobijas de su lado y las levanto un poco cubriéndola completamente, acercando brazo para rodearla.

—Alza la cabeza, Tori —susurro con suavidad, pero ella no lo entiende o no lo cree, desde cuando «yo» la abrazo así, sin insistencia suya, de mi propia voluntad—. Ven, alza la cabeza, necesitas calor.

Finalmente me entiende y me deja pasar el brazo por debajo de su cuello. La aprieto un poco y la atraigo hasta mi cuerpo lo más que puedo, descansando mi quijada en su hombro.

—Todo va a estar bien, Tori —digo frotando sus brazos y eso la hace llorar más. Lo sabía, necesitaba un abrazo para poder dejarse ir, para desahogar su pena—. Te lo prometo, tú y el _Condón Roto_ van a estar bien.

Ahora deja salir una pequeña risa, en medio de toda la ola de emociones que seguro tiene adentro.

—¿Podías ponerle un peor nombre? —Y suspira profundo con esa afirmación antes de repetirlo—. No voy a tener un bebé, Jade. Lo que escuchaste no…

—¡Shhh! —La callo inmediatamente—. No Vega, hablamos más tarde de esto. Ahora solo descansa.

Sigue temblando, pero ya pasará, todo pasará y ellos estarán bien.

— — —

—¿Jade? —escucho a mamá de lejos—. Jade, hija —Me está meciendo nooooo, quiero dormir. Abro los ojos y regreso a verla a mis espaldas.

—Amor, ¿puedes venir un momento?

Hmm… no quiero. Asiento y mamá sale de la habitación, seguro escuchó en la madrugada todo el tumulto de nuestra llegada, además, verme abrazada de Tori debe causarle «preguntas».

Lentamente retiro mi brazo adormecido y dejo a Vega dormir. Por suerte no despertó. Salgo cerrando la puerta y camino por el corredor hacia el cuarto de mamá, ya son más de las once de la mañana.

—Hey… —saludo medio dormida, mientras masajeo mi brazo tratando de recuperar circulación.

—Llegaste apenas a las cuatro ayer. ¿La pasaron bien?

—¿En serio me despertaste solo por esto?

—Bien, si así lo quieres vamos al punto —dice cambiando del tono dulce, al de abogada seria—. ¿Tomaste ayer?

—No, mamá.

—Jade, tu cuarto apesta a borracho, no me mientas.

—¡No mamá! Estaba manejando no tomé —Okey, le mentí, pero si se entera que tomé dos shots ayer me castiga de por vida. Sí, lo sé, fue imprudente, no lo vuelvo a hacer.

—Entonces, «tu amiga» tomó de más.

—Mamá… no es lo que estás pensando.

—Jade, tú sabes que no me importa con quién salgas, pero sí lo que hagas. Si Tori está tomando de esa manera no quisiera que…

—Está en problemas y sí, se le pasó la mano ayer, pero… ella no es así. —La interrumpo antes de que me salga con algún ultimátum. Lo peor que podría pasar es que me diga que no quiere verla más conmigo y así como diablos la ayudo.

—¿Saben sus padres que pasó aquí la noche?

—Ahora vive con su tía, sus padres la echaron de casa. Es parte del problema. —Hace un intento de volver a preguntar pero me adelanto—. Y sí, Nya sabe que está aquí.

—Está bien. —Suelta un bufido de preocupación— ¿Qué tan grave es este problema?

—Creo que tengo que discutirlo con ella primero, todavía no lo sé.

—Jade, actúa inteligentemente con esto. —Me advierte—. Si piensas que es algo muy grave busca ayuda, ¿está bien? No es de amigos seguir la corriente a los problemas, sino buscar soluciones.

—Lo sé, mamá.

No es de amigos.

No, no lo es y yo no puedo seguir negando que somos amigas. Ya está, se acabaron esas niñerías. Es mi amiga y la ayudo, se acabó.

—Bueno hija, yo voy a salir con tu hermano a su juego de fútbol y luego iremos a almorzar con tu papá y Camila.

—¡Uy, que emoción!

—¡Jade! —Me reprende, pero que más quiere que le diga, odio a la nueva esposa de papá—. Creo que es una buena idea que prepares el desayuno para Tori y aquí te dejo dinero. Almuercen algo, ¿de acuerdo? —dice sacando unos billetes de su cartera, me da un beso y baja las escaleras.

—¿No vienes? —pregunta Benny un poco triste.

—Lo siento enano, tengo una visita que todavía está dormida —digo dándole un fuerte abrazo—. ¡Suerte hoy!

—¡Gracias, Jade! —se despide y sale corriendo tras mamá. Yo regreso a la habitación a asegurarme que Vega sigue dormida.

"Se ve linda mientras duerme"… ¡Diablos! Se ve linda, mejor me voy.

Bajo a la cocina para preparar algo para la cruda que le dará al despertar y obvio para mí, estoy que me como un elefante.

Veamos, hay kiwis, bananas, jugo de naranja… creo que le haré unas tostadas o panqueques, sí, mejor eso y unos huevos con tocino.

Espero que Tori también esté con hambre. Necesita limpiar el sistema y un buen desayuno le hará bien al bebé.

Bueno, la fruta está cortada, el jugo listo en los vasos, los panqueques en el sartén y los huevos al punto. Esperen… olvidé el tocino. Cinco minutos más y todo está listo.

Llevo la primera charola a la habitación y la coloco sobre el velador haciendo a un lado los platos de ayer, quitando las botellas de agua que no se tomó y bajo nuevamente para subir el resto del desayuno. Esto de ser chef y mesero no se me da, casi caigo dos veces por no poder ver las escaleras mientras subía con la comida.

—¡Levántate y brilla, Vega!

Abre sus ojos con un suspiro y bosteza.

"Linda". ¡No, basta Jade!

—Buenos días —dice sentándose todavía con los ojos chinos y el cabello despeinado.

—A desayunar. —Tomo asiento a su lado, pasándole el vaso de jugo y el tazón de fruta.

—Wow, esto es… —mira sorprendida a la cantidad de comida que hay. Sí, es mucho, pero es sábado—. Gracias, Jade. No debiste molestarte.

—No es nada, ahora come.

—No sé que le pones al jugo de naranja, pero está delicioso —dice haciendo una mueca— y ácido.

—Limón, Vega —río al verla, no se le quita esa cara que puso—, un limón por cada vaso. Así me gusta.

—No le caería mal una cucharada de azúcar.

—Eso iría contra el objetivo.

—Tienes razón, igual está delicioso. Y… —Quiere preguntar, pero no lo hace con la boca llena— …pensé que tomabas café negro en el desayuno.

—No hoy.

—Okeeey, ¿puedo preguntar, por qué?

—No-esbueno-parel-bebe —respondo rápidamente llevándome un pedazo de panqueque a la boca.

—¿Qué?

—No es bueno para el bebé —repito, tapándome la boca para poder hablar.

Cierra los ojos y se pasa la mano por el cabello, está molesta. Seguro ya se hartó que le insista con el tema, pero se aguanta. Es hora de hablar.

—Jade, ya te dije que no voy a tener un bebé.

—Y yo te dije que es la idea más estúpida del mundo.

—No sé como quieres que te lo explique… no est…

—¡Bla! —la interrumpo.

—¡Qué no e…!

—¡Bla, bla!

—¡Jade! YO NO EST…

—¡Bla, bla, bla!

—¡Aj!

Ja, ja, ja, ahora si está molesta.

—Está bien, habla.

—No estoy… embarazada —termina finalmente lo que quería decir, pero a mi no me engaña. Yo la escuché ayer, no me lo dijo nadie, yo las escuché con mis propios oídos.

—Tori, ¿por qué me mientes? Yo te oí ayer, se lo decías a Trina claramente, que no querías que me entere de la verdad, no querías decirme que estás embarazada de tu ex.

—Pero no… —respira hondo fastidiada— …era una conversación privada, ¿qué hacías escuchando?

—Salí a buscarte y tú en tu ebriedad no te diste cuenta de quién estaba ahí. No es mi culpa —digo defendiéndome—. Además, no sé que te avergüenza tanto, ¿qué no sepas como usar un condón? o ¿qué tu novio y tú ya no estén juntos y te toque ser madre soltera? Aunque yo creo que deberías hacer que se responsabilice porque…

—¡No escuchas, Jade! —grita, dejándome con la palabra en la boca—. No voy a tener un bebé.

—Bien, entonces dime, ¿qué te pasa?

Se queda en silencio, pensando… un buen tiempo. No tiene que decirme, no pensó en una mentira para encubrirse.

—No te lo voy a decir.

—Vamos, Tori. ¿En serio no crees que puedas confiar en mi?

—¿Tú me lo estás preguntando? —Alza sus manos y se cubre la cara—. Apenas te cuento algo sobre mí, corres a The Slap y creas un rumor y esta no será la excepción.

—Eso no podrás saberlo hasta que me lo cuentes.

—¿Estás loca? No lo voy a hacer, suficiente tengo con tener que aguantar la indiferencia de mis padres.

—¡Dime qué te pasa! —Le exijo perdiendo mi poca paciencia. —¿Tienes una enfermedad venérea? ¿Te descubrieron teniendo sexo en tu casa con tu novio? ¿Tuviste una orgía? ¿Eres lesbiana como tu tía?…

—¿Y qué si lo fuera? —cuestiona frenando mis preguntas. ¿Lesbiana? ¿Vega? No, solo presioné sus botones mencionando a su tía.

—Si lo fueras ya lo sabría —contesto con una sonrisa malvada. ¡Qué no haría yo si fueras gay Tori! Todo lo que me imaginaba ayer mientras bailabas con ese grupito de cualquier cosas que te rondaban… Hmm, muchas cosas.

—¿Y lo habrías publicado por todas partes?

—¡Por supuesto! —respondo burlándome. Pero ¿cómo no? Lo habría gritado a los cuatro vientos. Qué todo el mundo lo sepa. ¡Mía, mía, mía!

—Eres imposible —dice frustrada—. ¿Vas a hacer burla de esto?

—¿De tu embarazo? —Asiente con pena moviendo la cuchara de su plato vacío de fruta—. No Tori, no lo voy a hacer.

—¿Por qué de todo lo demás sí y de esto no?

—Hmm, ¿confianza, eh? —Aquí vamos, a compartir cosas como amigas—. Yo fui un _Condón Roto_, Vega. —regresa a verme sorprendida, no se lo imaginaba, pero ¿y qué? Acaso es algo del otro mundo.

—Mis papás se embarazaron de mi cuando tenían diecisiete años y no pensaban en tenerme, pero cuando mi mamá fue a hacerse el chequeo para el aborto le hicieron un ultrasonido para averiguar cuantas semanas tenía y escuchó mis latidos. No sabía que hacer, únicamente que no podía abortarme. Mis abuelos se oponían, mis cuatro abuelos; pensaban que ellos eran muy chicos y que eso solo les arruinaría la vida. Mamá le llevó a papá una foto y un video del eco y… decidieron tenerme —explico a una callada Tori Vega—. Mi padre siempre cuenta que cuando le pidió matrimonio a mamá la tomó del vientre y dijo: «_¿Quieren casarse conmigo?_»

Vega suelta una pequeña risa. Aunque su situación es diferente, Max no sabe nada de su bebé.

—La verdad es que, Tori… ellos me han dicho muchas veces que no se imaginan una vida sin mí, igual mis abuelos. No fue fácil al principio, ellos no se casaron hasta que cumplieron los dieciocho años y mamá ya estaba siete meses embarazada. —La miro fijamente, tratando de que entienda a dónde voy con esto—. Si yo no hubiese existido mis papás nunca habrían planeado tener a Benny y sin él este mundo sería un asco, ¿entiendes? Ellos la tuvieron dura, hicieron muchos sacrificios, pero así es la vida, Tori. Ahora somos una familia y valió la pena.

—Jade, no voy a tener un bebé.

—Vega, dale un mes. Un mes nada más, si aún piensas que lo mejor es abortar… yo… —No puedo hacerlo, no quiero, no estoy de acuerdo, pero no es mi decisión y tengo que apoyarla— …Yo estaré contigo.

—Creo que vas a terminar odiándome después de todo esto —dice cabizbaja y yo la tomo de la quijada forzándola a que me mire.

—Jamás Tori, jamás podría odiarte. Se exactamente quién eres y voy a estar aquí… por ti.

— — —

"No, no lo sabes Jade, no sabes quién soy. Quisiera decírtelo, pero te conozco y no puedo exponerme a tus burlas o al desprecio de los demás… como mis papás".

"Me cuidas con una mentira y me odiarás por la verdad. Dure lo que dure… escojo la mentira, prefiero sentirte así, cerca, como siempre quise… a que me odies por un segundo".

"Lo siento, te mentiré… realmente lo siento, Jade", pensaba Tori antes de encontrarse en otro abrazo que no esperaba y arruinando una amistad antes de que tenga la oportunidad de iniciar.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

¡Chan, chan! Bueno este es un capítulo corto que me dio muchas ganas de publicar antes del jueves, así que aquí está. Muchos capítulos en 4 días (dos, pero bueno).

Desde este punto voy a empezar a variar con los puntos de vista. Más que nada porque así me lo pide la historia y yo… le hago caso.

Lo mejor que podrían hacer ahora es acercarse a la cajita de abajo y dejar su opinión, ya saben no les toma más de 3 segundos dejar una ":)" o una ":(" o decirme como les parece que está yendo la historia y sus teorías, siempre es bueno leerlos.

Cuídense y nos vemos seguramente el jueves o el domingo.

Adior.


	7. Engaño

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Tutu-ru-tutu tutu-ru-tutu tutu-ru-tutu

Muy buenos días a todos los lectores, radioescuchas, televidentes, gente que imagina todo lo que puede. Bienvenidos a su programa especial, _La Extraña Vida de Tori Vega_.

En la edición de hoy: ¿Qué diablos ha sido de mi vida durante las últimas dos semanas?

Empecemos.

Tori, tienes la palabra.

Bueno, todo inició aquel sábado del mal, después de que Jade escuchara esa llamada telefónica con mi hermana Trina, de la cual sacó la descabellada idea que yo —Tori Vega, lesbiana y virgen de sexo heterosexual—, estaba embarazada.

Dormimos por unas horas y de pronto me despertó con el desayuno hecho. Fue agradable, no puedo negarlo, Jade cocina muy bien. ¿Acaso hay algo que no haga bien esa mujer?

¡Ah, sí! Si la hay… ¡NO ESCUCHA UNA SOLA PALABRA QUE SE LE DICE!

Le negué el embarazo varias veces sin éxito, insistió e insistió en que ella escuchó perfectamente la verdad y cuando la enfrenté con un: «_¡no escuchas, Jade!_»

Vino la amenazadora pregunta: «_entonces dime, ¿qué te pasa?_»

Ni loca se lo iba a contar. Dejó muy claro que lo publicaría por todo medio posible, que lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos y esa es exactamente la razón por la cual jamás quise que ella supiera que soy gay.

Sé que se lleva muy bien con los chicos del Café, nunca les ha puesto mala cara o a hecho alguna broma cruel. Respeta mucho a mi tía y a Sophie, pero yo siempre he sido un caso aparte para ella, siempre. Jade haría lo que fuera por verme sufrir, así que no, no se lo confesé. Escogí la alternativa y la dejé creer que el embarazo era real. Déjenme decirles algo, fue la peor decisión de mi vida.

El domingo por la mañana, dormía placenteramente, sin preocupaciones más que lavar mi ropa en la tarde y tratar de terminar _Beyond: Two Souls_. Pero no, la señorita West decidió que a las 6:05 AM me despertaría.

El silencio llenaba la ciudad, dos mujeres dormían en la habitación principal, seguramente abrazadas la una de la otra y, en el cuarto de huéspedes —que ahora era el mío—, empezó a sonar la canción de la película _Psicosis _en un volumen alarmantemente alto.

Desperté de un salto buscando de donde salía esa infernal canción, sin saber que era mi celular.

—¡Qué mierda, qué mierda, qué mierda! —Giraba mi cabeza por todos lados —parecía un nido de pájaros, lo sé—, alzaba mis cobijas y no encontraba la fuente del terror.

De repente, capté de reojo la pantalla de mi celular hacerse negra nuevamente y el sonido se calló. Inmediatamente volvió a encenderse con la misma canción. Tomé el teléfono y vi el nombre de la persona que me había despertado de esa forma tan drástica y deslicé mi dedo para contestar.

—¡Jade, acabas de matarme de un susto!

—Te escucho bastante viva, Vega.

—¿Cuándo cambiaste el tono de mi celular?

—Ayer, antes de que te vayas —respondió burlándose.

—Hmmm, son las… — Alejé el celular de mi rostro fijándome en la hora y exclamé—: ¿Las 6:07 de la mañana? ¡Dios, ¿por queeé?! —me quejaba mientras me dejaba caer de cara a la almohada.

—Vamos, Vega. Apresúrate, tienes diez minutos para bajar con ropa de ejercicio.

—¿Qué? Jade, es domingo, voy a dormir hasta medio día —dije cubriéndome con las cobijas hasta la cabeza, escondiéndome de la luz.

—Vas a bajar en diez minutos o presionaré el timbre de tu casa hasta despertar a tu tía y a Sophie. —Un segundo de silencio nos acompañó hasta que logré reaccionar.

—¿Dónde estás? —pregunté dando un salto fuera de la cama y apurándome a la ventana.

—Sí… estoy aquí —respondió agitando su mano libre, apoyada en su auto. Vestía ropa deportiva también, unos leggings negros, una capucha verde y zapatos de lona; atuendo que me pareció de lo más extraño, aparte del uniforme del club de ping pong, Jade nunca usaba ese tipo de conjunto, mucho menos el cabello atado en una cola de caballo —. Muévete que no tenemos todo el día.

—¿Hmm? Noooo, ¿a dónde vamos? —protesté volviendo a recostarme en mi cama.

—No importa a dónde, solo baja.

—Mejor sube y vemos una película. La que tú quieras, hay una muy buena selección en Netflix.

Jade empezaba a impacientarse porque yo no hacía el menor esfuerzo de encaminarme hacia su auto.

—Tori o bajas en cinco minutos o menos, o empiezo a timbrar.

—No te atreverías. —La desafié, grave error.

—Acércate y confírmalo. —Jade respondió y colgó la llamada, poniéndome en alerta. Nuevamente corrí a la ventana y veía como con una sonrisa malvada se acercaba paso a paso en puntillas, alzando las cejas y asegurándose de tener toda mi atención.

Tomé mi celular y empecé a llamar pero Jade no contestaba, solo se escuchaba su tono a lo lejos.

—¡Vamos, contesta! —volví a marcar desesperadamente mientras buscaba en el closet la ropa apropiada para lo que sea que Gasparín tenía en mente. La tiré sobre la cama y volví a marcar, todavía no obtenía respuesta. Me vestí al vuelo y comencé a bajar las escaleras intentando no despertar a mis tías.

—¡Ya… aquí estoy! —expresé un poco agitada por el corre, corre.

—Te quedaban cuarenta y dos segundos —mencionó parando el cronómetro de su teléfono y encaminándose a su auto—. Vamos, se hace tarde.

No volví a preguntar, únicamente ingresé por la puerta de pasajero y me abroché el cinturón.

—Ten —dijo Jade entregándome una liga de pelo—, la necesitarás para que el viento no te enrede el cabello.

—Gracias, no me diste tiempo ni a peinarme.

—Si no te hubieras emperrado como niña pequeña habrías tenido el tiempo suficiente —dijo encendiendo el auto, yo me até el cabello y me acomodé en el asiento. Desperté al llegar al estacionamiento público —que a esa hora estaba casi desierto—, apenas un par de camionetas de surfistas ocupaban el lugar.

—Si veníamos a la playa debiste pedirme que me pusiera traje de baño —reclamé, todavía tenía sueño y amaba la playa, pude haber dormido placenteramente en la arena.

—No vinimos para broncearnos. Vamos a trotar. —Jade bajó del auto sin más explicaciones y yo no pude evitar abrir mis ojos y seguirla antes de que desaparezca por el horizonte.

—¿Trotar? Yo no troto.

—Deja de quejarte y sígueme. ¡Vamos, que el _Condón Roto_ necesita un cuerpo saludable dónde crecer! —Bajé los hombros y exhalé con frustración.

Era eso, la maldita mentira, no estaba en mi cama durmiendo un domingo a las casi siete de la mañana, por el bebé ficticio que Jade se empecinaba en mantener con vida.

"Diablos, esto se está poniendo insoportable cada minuto que pasa. Es domingo por Dios… ¡Domingo!", pensaba mientras la seguía a la arena.

—Vega, eres tan lenta —dijo virando los ojos y se adelantó trotando suavemente hasta que logré alcanzarla—. Tienes que mejorar tu estado físico.

—Sabes que fumo… y es demasiado temprano… para hacer ejercicio. —Exhalaba con dificultad al hablar.

—Excusas, tan solo trotaremos treinta minutos. No es para morir —dijo bastante controlada, como si no le representara ningún esfuerzo, no como a mi—. Y eso de fumar se te acabó. Por lo menos hasta que el _Condón Roto_ esté, de una u otra manera, fuera de ti.

Por qué no se me había cruzado la idea de que no me dejaría tranquila, debí hacerlo, es Jade West, se le mete algo en la cabeza y no hay quién se lo saque.

Tendría que dejar mis _Malboritos_, mis preciados cigarrillos, los que consumía para relajar la tensión del día.

¡El cafeeé! ¿Entienden lo que es eso para alguien que trabaja casi doce horas al día?

Seguramente no podría volver a salir de fiesta con los chicos porque ahí estaría ella, asegurándose de que no beba una gota de alcohol. ¿Trotar? ¿Qué le seguiría? ¿Yoga? ¿Dieta balanceada?

Maldita mentira, me iba a arruinar la vida.

—Jade… espe… espera, no puedo más —dije con dificultad frenando de golpe.

—Tori, tan solo han pasado diez minutos, ¿cómo diablos llegaste a embarazarte? Tienes la resistencia de un adolescente precoz de trece años —dijo trotando en el mismo sitio, mientras me veía con la cabeza baja y las manos en sus rodillas de lo cansada que estaba—. A menos que Max sea súper rápido para esas cosas, ya sabes la tiene «fiu, fiu_»_._ —_Terminó silbando y haciendo un gesto de flacidez con su dedo, por el cual recibió una mirada enérgica. Max flácida, sí seguro; antes que nada, tendría que crecerle un miembro extra.

—Sigamos… y mejor que sea en silencio —le dije, recuperando el aire.

Los treinta minutos pasaron lento, sentía que me ahogaba, que algo me quemaba por dentro y mis piernas me dolían en las pantorrillas, no quería nada más que una botella de agua de dos litros, un baño en tina y luego regresar a la cama en la cual prefería morir antes de volver a realizar un solo movimiento.

—¡Esto fue horrible!

—Cada día se te hará más fácil, ya verás.

—¿Estás loca? No lo vuelvo a hacer.

—Recuerda que tengo el poder de presionar el timbre de tu casa hasta que salgas por tu propia voluntad. —Se burlaba de mí, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Y ahora el premio. Dame dos batidos energizantes. —Le dijo al chico del puesto de jugos del muelle.

Caminé unos pasos y me senté en una de las bancas que miran hacia el océano, dos minutos después, recibía en mis manos un vaso tamaño jumbo.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté.

—¿Siempre tienes que cuestionar todo? Solo tómalo, te va a gustar.

La bebida estaba realmente deliciosa, una mezcla de frutas batidas con hielo, perfecto para después de lo que me había hecho pasar. Distinguí claramente la naranja, fresa y piña —o ananá, como la llaman por ahí, en los Países Bajos—, además de otras cosas que no supe que eran y que tornaban al batido en un fuerte color verde. Como sea, estaba exquisito.

—Gracias —dije terminando mi bebida. El reloj marcaba veinte minutos para las ocho y la gente empezaba a hacerse presente en la playa. Era el fin de semana, el sitio estaría repleto en menos de una hora.

—Te gustó, ¿viste? No tenías que quejarte.

—Jade… no es necesario que hagamos esto. Yo estoy bien.

—Tori, me prometiste un mes —recalcó tomando los vasos vacíos y levantándose para tirarlos en el tacho de basura a unos pasos de la banca—. Sea lo que sea que decidas después de este mes, voy a estar contigo, te lo dije. Ya sea en cuidar del _Condón Roto_ o sostener tu mano en la clínica.

Maldición, otra cosa más… otro detalle en el cual no pensé, era obvio que Jade querría estar conmigo durante el proceso de aborto de _la mentira_, pero bueno, ya se me ocurriría que decir, tenía un mes al final de cuentas, o eso creía.

—Te dejaré en casa para que retomes tu domingo de hibernación —dijo emprendiendo camino de regreso al auto.

Ver toda la atención que Jade me estaba dando, me hacia sentir inmensamente culpable. Me gustaba, pero no lo hacía por ser Tori Vega, lo hacía porque, de una u otra forma, esa situación le recordaba a sus padres y a ella misma. La campaña era salvar al _Condón Roto_, no enamorar a Tori.

El lunes por la mañana dormía tranquilamente; siempre me levanto temprano para ir al Café y preparar todo para la apertura, pero mi hora usual para despertarme es a las siete de la mañana no a las seis. El teléfono volvió a sonar con esa estrepitosa tonada de terror y volví a levantarme agitada.

—¿Qué demonios? ¡Ayer quite ese tono a su contacto!

Tomé el celular y vi que no era una llamada, era la alarma que Jade había dejado configurada el sábado. El texto leía:

«Paso a buscarte en diez minutos, espérame afuera».

Revisé el cronograma en el calendario y al parecer el plan de ejercicios sería diario, cada mañana a las seis y los domingos a las seis y veinte. El único día libre era el sábado. Bueno, por lo menos me quedaba un día para dormir a mis anchas.

Me levanté, me alisté y salí a esperarla. Sin demora Jade estuvo puntual, recogiéndome y parqueó su auto al frente de la casa.

—Hey, veo que esta vez no demoraste —dijo cerrando su vehículo.

—¿No vamos a la playa hoy?

—No, entre semana iremos al parque aquí a dos cuadras, así que vamos caminando.

El silencio hizo al trayecto eterno, hasta llegar, lo único que nos limitamos a hacer fue patear piedras sobre la vereda y sonreír cuando coincidíamos con la misma. Una pequeña interacción, pero iba relajando el aire entre nosotras, por supuesto, hasta que se le ocurrió preguntarme si he pensado en qué haría si decido tener al bebé. Una pregunta simple, pero para mí, la más compleja.

¿Se refería al bebé que no existía y si decidía tenerlo, tendría que comprar un muñeco Chicho Belo para vestirlo y pasearlo en el carrito por ese mismo parque?

Por supuesto, ya tenía dos nombres para el posible _Condón Roto_, uno era _La Verdad_ y al final del mes confesarle que soy gay y nunca estuve embarazada o _La Mentira Dos_ y de alguna forma inventar que perdí el bebé y todos regresamos a la normalidad.

—Jade, podemos no hablar de eso, por favor.

—Está bien, lo siento —respondió dejando el tema a un lado—. ¿Qué hiciste ayer?

Le conté que salí con Andre en la tarde, habíamos ido al cine y luego a Nozu a cenar sushi, detalle que, sin pensar, le revelé.

—¡¿Sushi?!

—Mmm, ¿siiií? —La miré con duda, ¿qué había hecho ahora?—. Ya sabes, esos rollos de arroz con pescado crudo…

"¡Pescado crudo! Toooonta, se supone que estás embarazada", pensé entendiendo por donde venía el reclamo.

—¡Exacto, Vega!

—Tranquila, yo comí una sopa, estuvo deliciosa.

—¿Pero dijiste que fueron a cenar sushi?

—Andre cenó sushi. —Yo también lo había hecho pero tenía que resolver ese problema con alguna mentirilla blanca, otra más—. Yo opté por otra cosa a último momento, él no sabe sobre el bebé así que…

Me sentí culpable de usar al _Condón Roto_ como excusa para que dejara de preguntarme cosas, pero ya estaba metida en ese lío. Me encontraba en la mitad de la piscina y no había quién me saque de ahí.

Al llegar a casa, acompañé a mi tía a desayunar. Se notaba un poco preocupada, era lunes siete de la mañana y yo llegaba con la cara colorada por la caminata, sin haber avisado que iba a salir.

—Amor, te sentí irte temprano. ¿Todo bien? —preguntó mientras nos servía el desayuno.

—Sí, Jade y yo fuimos a caminar al parque, vamos a hacerlo todos los días.

—¡Vaya! —respondió, sin darse cuenta que del asombro estaba regando el jugo en la mesa—. ¡Maldición! —exclamó y yo me apresuré a pasarle una servilleta para limpiarlo—. Gracias, que torpeza… Entonces… ¿hicieron ejercicio cómo ayer?

—Mm-hmm —contesté con la boca llena.

—Tori, em… —dijo pausando—. Amor, ¿está pasando algo entre Jade y tú?

Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, cubrí mi boca tosiendo y casi escupo todo lo que había acabado de comer.

—¿Qué? ¡No! No, no, no —negaba con manos, cabeza, ojos abiertos y bebí un poco de agua para recuperar la compostura—. Amigas… solo amigas.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, sí, sí, sí… tranquila Nya, nada de nada. Amigas y ya… eso. Sí… sooólo amigas, ¡ajá!

—Tori, Jade es muy bonita y sé que te gusta. También que sé están llevando mejor…

"Claro, solo porque pensaba que tendría un bebé de mi lesbiana ex-novia, que ella creía que era un semental insensible que debía volver a dar la cara y responsabilizarse del encarguito", pensé mientras la escuchaba hablar.

—…pero…

—¿Pero? —interrumpí, los peros nunca traían nada bueno en una conversación como esta.

—Pero tú estás en una posición de autoridad en el Café. Antes que nada debemos manejar la situación con profesionalismo y cuidado. No quisiera que el resto de chicos sienta que de alguna manera han sido perjudicados o que existen preferencias dentro del personal. Si algo está pasando, es importante que Jade empiece a estar únicamente bajo mi cargo…

—No está pasando nada Nya, solo somos amigas. —La corté de inmediato. Claro, entendía la responsabilidad que tenía, estaba a cargo de todos los empleados —incluyendo a Jade—, podían presentarse malentendidos que afectarían la dinámica del grupo.

—Tori, entiendes que esto es importante, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Nya tranquila, no pasa nada.

—Está bien amor, termina de desayunar para llevarte al Café en mi camino al municipio, debo ir a dejar unos papeles para el nuevo permiso de funcionamiento del local —dijo dándome una palmada en el hombro.

—No hace falta, Jade quedó en pasar a buscarme en cuarenta minutos.

Nya regresó a verme inquisitivamente y alzó las cejas.

—Te juro que no pasa nada, creo que se siente mal por como me trataba en la escuela y ahora está haciendo méritos… solo amigas… ¡Lo juro!

Ahí iba otra mentira, una que mi tía no se tragó. Tuvo que tratar el tema varias veces durante los días subsiguientes.

Jade se preocupó de todo detalle de mi nueva vida. Pasaba a recogerme diario después de nuestra rutina de ejercicios y de la misma manera me llevaba de regreso a casa en las noches. Siempre con un nuevo mix de canciones que me encantaban, creo que lo hacía a propósito, camuflando algunas de sus favoritas para que no me diera cuenta, pero… no soy tan inocente.

En el trabajo me ayudaba a preparar la cafetería para su apertura, limpiando mesas, re-ordenando azucareros, moliendo y preparando el café; tanto que todos los chicos empezaron a preguntarse que estaba sucediendo. Los veía claramente susurrar entre ellos y Cami hace unos días me confesó que apostaron sobre cuánto tiempo nos tomaría hacerlo en la cafetería.

Nat había escogido el sofá, después de que termine el día, en no más de tres semanas. Julia, el baño en un mes. Theo y Cami pensaron que no lo haríamos en la cafetería, pero que llegaríamos tomadas de las manos en cuatro semanas y ¿el gran premio para mi caída moral? A que no se lo imaginan… veinte dólares y un paquete de cervezas, eso costaba mi poca dignidad. Bueno, lo acepto, tenían un poco de razón. Al fin y al cabo, era yo la que siempre iniciaba algo con Max y la arrastraba al baño cuando quería algún cariñito.

Jade se encargó en hacer las cosas aún más notorias y raras, me preparaba el almuerzo todos los días, ya saben, la dieta balanceada se hizo realidad.

Los recesos que esperaba con ansias para disfrutar de mi _Marlborito_ fueron intercambiados por un cartón de leche y una galleta de avena… nada relajante.

El café de las mañanas ahora era yoghurt con cereal y cualquier bebida caliente durante el día, para mantenerme despierta, tenía que ser una taza con algún tipo de agua aromática, ni siquiera me dejaba tomar té.

—Ya son novias —escuché a Colin decir anoche durante el recital—. Y Jade es una posesiva de mierda. Si Max viera esto, ya la habría sacudido para que se le acomoden las ideas. —Al oírlo, decidí alejarme de los chicos y seguir con mis labores del día. Quería evitar cualquier tipo de pregunta, por lo menos hasta que tuviera algo creíble que decirles. Ellos sabían que era imposible lo del embarazo y no quería tener que mentir a más gente o crear excusas.

El show del viernes finalizó y como siempre todos compartíamos algunas risas mientras limpiábamos el local.

—Tori… Tori, hey. —Me llamó Cami en voz baja al otro extremo del cuarto trasero.

—¿Qué pasa Cam?

—¿Qué está pasando entre tú y Gasparín?

—¿Qué? Nada… ¿por qué lo preguntas? Nada… no pasa nada.

—Ajam… ¿Y por qué estás tan nerviosa entonces?

—¿Qué? ¿Nerviosa? No, para nada, en serio… No pasa nada —respondí completamente exhausta. Llevaba dos semanas sin probar café y sin fumar mis tubitos de humo cancerígeno; había decaído de ánimo como no tienen idea.

—Jade no se esta comportando como Jade y tú…

—¿Y yo qué? —respondí intrigada… ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo?

—Desde cuando tan apacible y peor con alguien que hace cinco semanas no te consideraba más que una compañera de trabajo, a la que ni siquiera hacía caso, debo añadir.

—Cam, es complicado, okey. No te lo puedo contar ahora, simplemente no puedo, no aquí.

—Bueno y cuándo entonces —insistió mi amiga angustiada.

—Te llamo en la noche, cuando llegue a casa… —Lo que nunca sucedió.

—¡Ahhhhh! —Se escuchó un grito alto y desesperado, seguido por otros ruidos menores y sonidos de los muebles.

Ambas corrimos al frente de la cafetería para ver que sucedía y nos encontramos con Julia, Theo y Colin abrazados sobre una de las mesas. Nat y Jade muertas de la risa tratando de ver a donde había ido el pequeño animalito que los tenía así de asustados.

—¿Qué diablos pasa? —pregunté gesticulando mi molestia al verlos ahí.

—Nada, una amiguita asustó a estos cobardes.

—¡¿Qué?! —Pensé que era una rata y corrí para subirme en otra mesa.

—Vega, ¿qué te pasa? —reía Jade viéndome asustarme como un conejito, respirando exaltada—. Es una arañita nada más.

—¿Ara-ÑITA? —gritó Theo—. ¡Esa cosa es una tarántula!

—No es una tarántula, es una araña pequeña que seguro entró de la jardinera de afuera.

—¡¿QUEEÉ?! —gritamos juntos.

—Nunca más nos sentamos ahí —afirmó Theo, mientras Cami, Nat y Jade reían viéndonos morir de miedo.

—Son unos cobardes —dijo Jade, poniéndose de pie con el animal entre manos—. Si ven apenas cabe en mi palma, no es una tarántula, es una araña de la familia de los _agelénidos_ —dijo observándola a través de un pequeño hueco que hacía entre sus dos manos.

—¿De la familia de qué? —preguntó Cami, viéndola como un bicho raro; todos lo hicimos, desde cuando Jade tan niña exploradora.

—Una araña de jardín, araña de césped, inofensiva —aseguró dirigiéndose a Nat—. Me pasas ese vaso con una tapa.

Prosiguió a ponerla en el recipiente de café y a taparlo rápidamente para que no escapase la _arañita_.

—¡Mata a esa cosa! —dijo Colin bajando de la mesa con un escalofrío corriéndole por la espalda.

—¡No! —Regresó a verlo con esa mirada amenazadora, marca registrada de Jade West—. Es un animal inofensivo, lo dejaré en el jardín de mi casa.

Finalmente bajamos de las mesas y terminamos de limpiar el lugar, repasando dos veces con desinfectante en donde nos habíamos subido, para después salir a nuestras respectivas casas. Jade, como ya era costumbre, me dio un aventón.

—No tienes que mirar el vaso tan intensamente, te prometo que no se va a salir.

—Aja… —respondí sin dejar de ver el recipiente que contenía al pequeño animal.

—No puedo creer que te asusten las arañas.

—Son horribles, ¿cómo no van a asustarme?

—Son hermosas, estructuralmente perfectas y hacen hermosas telarañ…

—¡Y pican! —interrumpí asustada.

—Las arañas no pican, muerden.

—¿Hmm? —pregunté regresándola a ver, perdiendo contacto con el vaso de cartón por primera vez desde que me subí al auto.

—Las arañas no tienen pico, no pican; muerden, tienen colmillos para depositar su veneno en la comida.

—¡¿Ves?! —Le dije regresando mi vista al vaso, rogando que esa cosa de ocho patas no me salte encima.

—Olvídalo Vega, estás tan asustada por un indefenso animalito que seguramente está muerto del miedo en esa taza de café.

De repente el teléfono de Jade empezó a sonar con la melodía de Thriller, era su mamá. Dios, esta mujer y sus tonos de llamadas.

—Tori, ¿puedes por favor contestar y ponerlo en altavoz?

—Claro. —Deslicé la pantalla y acerqué el aparato a la altura de su rostro para que pueda hablar.

—Aló.

—Cariño, ¿ya terminaste tu turno?

—Sí, estoy dejando a Vega en su casa.

—Hija, ¿no puedes referirte a tu amiga por su nombre?

—Buenas noches, Amanda —dije riendo—, la verdad no me molesta.

—Hola, Tori, ¿cómo estás?

—Todo bien, muchas gracias…

—Bueno mamá, ¿qué pasa? —interrumpió Jade, que como siempre, tenía muy poca paciencia para las formalidades.

—Cariño, tengo que viajar de emergencia a San Francisco por el caso de un cliente.

—Genial —respondió de mala manera—. ¿No puedo quedarme en casa sola?

—Lo siento amor, pero no.

—Puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres —sugerí en voz baja. Jade me miró extrañada, pero aceptó inmediatamente.

—Mamá, Tori acaba de invitarme a pasar en su casa, voy a recoger ropa y me quedo ahí.

—¿Seguro, Tori? ¿No hay problema? —preguntó su madre preocupada. Después de todo, su hija había pasado los últimos dos años molestándome.

—Para nada, será divertido —contesté sin decir más.

—Está bien, hija. Voy a llamar a tu padre a informarle y gracias, Tori. Espero no te saque de tus casillas mi retoñito —mencionó la mujer burlándose de su hija.

—¡Mamá!

—Regreso el domingo a medio día, así que Tori estás invitada al almuerzo.

—Muchas gracias, Amanda.

—Perfecto, chicas. Cuídense.

—¡Adiós, Mamá!

—¡Hasta luego!

Jade me agradeció haberla librado de pasar un fin de semana con su madrastra que tanto odiaba y nos dirigimos a casa de Nya, ya era tarde y sería mejor descansar, pasaríamos por su ropa al día siguiente.

Al llegar a nuestro destino final, Jade tomó el vaso y se dispuso a depositar a la araña en el césped del jardín.

—¿Qué haces? No aquí, yo me acuesto en ese césped.

—Vega, ¿sabes cuántas arañas viven en este jardín? Por lo menos cien.

—¡Gracias, West! Acabas de arruinarme la vida.

—No seas dramática, ¿quieres? La dejo en la jardinera de tu vecino, espera.

Después de dejar libre al coso de patas largas, entramos a casa y nos encontramos con un gran grupo de amigos de mis tías reunidos en la sala, botanas y vino; un poco de jazz contemporáneo de fondo y risas por todos lados.

—Hola, amor… —dijo Nya viéndome entrar y acercándose para saludarme, pero se frenó de golpe al ver que venía con Gasparín—… Hey, no esperaba verte aquí… sigan, por favor. —Gesticuló cerrando la puerta detrás nuestro.

—Invité a Jade a pasar el fin de semana con nosotras, su mamá salió de la ciudad en un viaje de emergencia del trabajo.

—¡Oh! Perfecto… genial… muy bien —respondió Nya, sin saber qué más decir al respecto—. ¿Tienen hambre?

—No, comimos pizza en el Café después del concierto —dije sacándome la chaqueta.

—Okey, si se antojan de algo, bajen sin dudar —dijo Sophie dándonos un beso.

Saludamos con la mano al grupo de amigos y seguimos a mi habitación.

—Esta casa es tan… clásica y rústica. Me encanta —mencionó Jade, fijándose detenidamente en los detalles y las incrustaciones de baldosa de colores en la madera de las columnas, el espejo con marcos tallados en la pared y las ventanas arqueadas por donde entraba la luz del jardín de manera perfecta.

Cruzamos el corredor hasta el final y llegamos a mi cuarto. Dejé mis cosas sobre la peinadora, Jade hizo lo mismo sobre la silla y empezó a curiosear la habitación mientras yo sacaba un par de pijamas limpias para que se cambiara.

—¿Qué le pasó a las miles de chucherías que solías tener arrimadas por todas partes en tu otra casa?

—Pues, papá solo me dejó salir de su casa con cosas que compre con mi dinero.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, esto es todo lo que me pertenece. Bueno, ni la cama, ni la televisión, eso vino con la habitación.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza mientras me dirigía al baño para ponerme más cómoda con mi pijama de cuadros y una sudadera liviana y suelta.

—Sin ofender, pero tu papá es… —pausó, evitando decir lo que tenía en mente.

—¿Un idiota? —La ayudé a terminar.

—Tú lo dijiste, no yo.

—Lo es, aunque aprecio tu silencio —admití, sabiendo que en otras circunstancias, a Jade le hubiese importado muy poco decir lo que pensaba, ofendiera a quién ofendiera. Me sentía bien cuando ella hacía estas cosas, quería creer que era por mí, que me respetaba aunque sea un poco, que me consideraba, eso era bueno.

—No veo los libros que te regalé —dijo buscando por todo el cuarto con la mirada.

Y es que el miércoles, mi nueva amiga, fue a la librería a recoger la más reciente colección de libros para el Café y regresó con cuatro volúmenes sobre lo que significaba ser una nueva madre.

Al verlos, me sentí morir, le agradecí con una sonrisa falsa —más falsa que mi heterosexualidad—, deseando que la tierra me tragara, que pudiera chasquear con los dedos y desaparecer como si fuera un mago, simplemente estaba harta de toda esta farsa.

—Están escondidos en el closet. No esperabas que los deje a plena vista, para que Nya y Sophie me pregunten por qué tengo cuatro libros sobre embarazo, ¿o sí?

—No, tienes razón.

Decidimos ver una película, pero a mi se me ocurrió la brillante idea de dejarla escoger. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue torturarme un poco más y seleccionó Aracnofóbia.

—¡¿QUÉ?! Jade, no.

—Vamos Vega, solo es una película, además tu dijiste que _yo_ tenía el poder.

—Quieres matarme, eso es lo que quieres.

Jade río al verme tan asustada con la idea de ver una araña más esta noche. —Bueno ya, una de las tuyas. Una romántica y absurda película… y que no sea de Hollywood. No sé, busca una de cine independiente.

Pasé con el control por las películas que variaban entre filmes franceses, alemanes, italianos pero no llegábamos a un acuerdo. Todas parecían dramas de mayores y aburridos.

—¿Qué tal esta? _Lost &amp; Delirious_… —pregunté deteniéndome en la portada de tres chicas en uniformes de escuela con blusas blancas, corbatas y cortas faldas —Actúa Misha Barton y Piper Perabo, no debe ser tan mala.

—No, no se ve mal, además siempre tuve un gusto por Misha Barton desde que salía en _The O.C._

"¿Qué dijo? ¿Un gusto? ¿Qué significa un gusto?", pensé sin moverme. Jade se levantó apagó la luz y se acomodó en el tope de la cama.

—Vega, ¿vas a poner la película o no? —dijo llamando mi atención.

—Sí, sí. —Sacudí la cabeza regresando al momento y presioné el botón haciendo mi cuerpo para atrás para alcanzar el respaldar de la cama.

La película empezó bien, nada fuera de lo común, una chica que iba a un internado y compartía su pieza con otras dos chicas, Paulie y Tori. La trama era divertida, reímos un poco por aquí y por allá y luego… ¡Luego nos dimos cuenta de que la película era un film gay! ¡Gay!

Suerte la mía, me sentía tan incómoda con cada beso. Digo, ahí estaba la chica que me gustaba, viendo una película lésbica, con escenas eróticas donde pudimos ver muy bien los senos redonditos de Jessica Parré. Dios, quería que terminara de una buena vez.

—La actriz que hace de Tori está muy bien… distribuida —dijo haciendo gestos con sus manos como si estuviera tocándolos… tocando esos senos en el aire.

—Mira quién habla —dije sin darme ni cuenta… Ya dije que soy un poco «tonta», ¿no? Pues lo soy.

—¿Crees que mis senos están bien distribuidos, Vega?

—¿Qué? No, solo resaltaba que tu también tienes boobies, ya sabes… de un tamaño… —Sí, me enterraba sola. Yo, el hueco y la pala llena de tierra. Jade solo río y seguimos viendo la película, que para mi gusto terminó en una maldita tragedia. Esto no era un buen augurio.

Ya eran casi las dos de la madrugada cuando decidimos apagar el televisor y dormir, pero yo no pude pegar ni un ojo, creía haber sido demasiado obvia, sentía que Jade también, tal vez ella era bisexual o heteroflexible y al parecer no me equivoqué por lo que pasó después.

Así es, así llegamos aquí. Este es el momento que lo cambió todo.

Más o menos una hora después de aparentar que dormíamos, Jade se volteó dándome la cara. Yo pretendí que estaba en el quinto sueño y no la sentía observándome como si fuera esa horrible araña que tuvo en sus manos.

—¿Tori? ¿Estás despierta? —susurró tan bajo que casi no la entendí. No me moví, no hice ningún esfuerzo, pretendí—. Te ves tan linda cuando duermes —mencionó y yo me quedé helada.

"¿Yo, linda? ¡Oh-por-Dios!"

—Tus labios son perfectos —continuó, y yo seguía ahí sin saber que hacer.

"¿Qué hago? ¿Finjo cómo si despertara en este instante? ¿Le confieso que la escuché? ¿Me hago la idiota? Eso, me hago la idiota".

—Me muero por besarte, por decirte tantas cosas —dijo apartando unos mechones de mi pelo que estaban sobre mi cara y los pasó atrás para que no me molestaran—. Me gustas, como no tienes idea.

"¡Mierda! Le gusto… ¿Qué hago?".

—Tú y el bebé son lo más importante para mí ahora. Yo los cuidaré y aunque nunca pase nada entre nosotras, yo seré la mejor madrina que el _Condón Roto_ pueda tener.

Con eso paró, no dijo nada más, puso sus manos bajo su cabeza y pronto la escuché respirar hondo.

Y así termina el programa de hoy, con suspenso y melodrama.

¿Alguien puede decirme qué hacer? Porque no tengo idea de como voy a confesarle toda la verdad. Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, se pasó de la raya. Ya no hay vuelta atrás y Jade me odiará, más de lo que me imaginaba al principio.

Le gusto, ella me gusta, esto debió terminar en beso, caricias, sexo… que sé yo, pero no en esto. No en un bebé falso y una promesa a una mentira.

No podré pegar un ojo por lo que resta de la noche, no sé ni siquiera cómo diablos voy a verla a la cara mañana…

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Buenas noches, días o lo que sea en este momento para cada uno de ustedes.

Antes que nada una disculpa, no era mi intensión que este capítulo tomara más del domingo pero se me complicó escribirlo, tanto así que hoy re-escribí el 60% de lo que tenía.

Espero que les haya gustado y… ¿y… qué creen que deba hacer Tori ahora?

Si quieren dejarle consejo, aquí está la caja de comentarios, si no quieren una ":)" o una ":(" son lo más bacán que podrían hacer por mi en este momento y no les tomará más de cuatro segundos.

Saludos a todos y espero que nos veamos el domingo.

Adior.


	8. Decepción

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Un día como ese domingo era raro en Los Ángeles. No podía estar mejor; soleado, con poca humedad y una ventisca fresca que aliviaba un poco el calor y eso solo daba cabida a una cosa… ¡Día de picnic!

Si bien Jade prefería la noche y odiaba el sol, ella no mandaba en las decisiones de su casa y su mamá y su hermano habían decidido, como mayoría, pasar el almuerzo del domingo en el parque.

—¿Todos listos? —preguntó Amanda, apagando el auto y dejándolos salir.

—¡Sí! —gritaron Tori y Ben al mismo tiempo, riendo y bajándose apresuradamente del auto.

—¡Ay, no!… Ya se volvieron uno —susurró irritada Jade, antes de dar un paso fuera del vehículo.

Temprano esa mañana, llegó a su casa con su amiga después de su trote en la playa. Tomaron un baño —por separado—, se alistaron y se dispusieron a jugar videojuegos con Ben, el hermano menor de Jade.

El pequeño inmediatamente entabló amistad con Tori y además de compartir secretos de juego, idearon tácticas para vencer a su hermana; conversaron, se contaron chistes y cantaron canciones del momento como si fueran amigos de años, más que nada como si tuvieran la misma edad.

La mayor de los West estaba sorprendida. Su hermano se notaba más maduro y Tori más infantil, pero realmente dulce, lo que una vez más, le traía a memoria al _Condón Roto_. Estaba segura de que será una buena madre, juguetona y cálida, como lo era la suya.

—Benny, lleva esta canasta y el cooler —dijo su madre entregándole las cosas al pequeño que salió con cuidado hacia el césped.

—¡Escoge un árbol con mucha sombra! —dijo Jade gritando mientras se alejaba.

—¡Es medio día, casi no hay sombra! —respondió, dejando sus cosas a los pies de un árbol grande.

—Hija, toma esto y llévalo con cuidado —Ella simplemente rodó sus ojos. No tenía la edad de su hermano, no iba a voltear la canasta que, además, no tenía nada delicado adentro—. ¡Oh, mi retoño! Tan linda y amable como siempre. —Se burlaba la mujer.

—¡Mamá! Deja tus cursilerías, ¿quieres? —dijo, encaminándose molesta a donde se encontraba el enano, mientras la latina y Amanda reían a sus anchas.

—Linda, ¿puedes ayudarme con el mantel y las servilletas? yo llevaré las sombrillas y las bebidas.

—Claro —respondió Tori, tomando las telas y se dirigió al lugar elegido mirando a ambos hermanos perseguirse.

No es que Jade y Ben parecieran perros y gatos, pero les gustaba hacerse la vida imposible. Tori los veía entretenida, muy rara vez, alguien aparte de su familia tenía el gusto de ver el lado amable de su amiga.

—¡Mamá, mamá! —Se quejaba a gritos el enano—. ¡Jade me está haciendo carga montón!

—No es verdad, solo estoy «yo» encima tuyo, no hay montón — Se defendía su hermana impidiendo que se soltara de su agarre.

—¡Tori, ayúdame! —gritaba con dificultad—. Jade me está ma-tan-doooo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra, Vega!

—Lo siento, pero tengo que defender a Benny —dijo Tori, empujando a Jade contra el césped, haciendo que se voltee y quedando frente a frente, liberando de una vez al pequeño.

—¡Carga montón a Jade! —sugirió a gritos su mamá, que gozaba al ver a sus hijos jugar así.

—¡Sí! —dijo en el aire el menor, cayendo en la espalda de la morena, que yacía en una posición íntimamente incómoda sobre su amiga.

—¡Auch, Benny! —Dejó salir con un golpe de aire por el impacto.

"Estúpido juego", pensaba Jade sintiendo la presión del cuerpo de su amiga contra el suyo.

—Deja de moverte mequetrefe —protestaba cerrando los ojos. En otras circunstancias no le molestaría el peso de Vega, sobretodo en «esa área_»_, pero frente a su hermano y su madre no podía hacer, ni siquiera, un sucio y sarcástico comentario—. Vega… me estás aplastando —dijo, tratando de zafarse. Tori se limitó a sonreírle coquetamente y mirarla a los ojos.

—Lo siento —susurró con una sonrisa que la congeló, se veía tan bien, tan linda; le caía un mechón de cabello a un lado de la cara y trataba de no moverse mucho para no causarle dolor con la presión.

—¡!Niños, a comer! —Amanda interrumpía el momento, haciendo que su hijo saltara de sobre ambas chicas y se apresurara a su lado.

Pero a ellas les tomó unos segundos más el levantarse. Ese cruce de miradas, esa sonrisa coqueta de Tori y la posición en la que se encontraban gritaba un: «ahora bésense», pero no. Tori se levantó y le extendió una mano, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

Se sacudieron un poco y se unieron al almuerzo. Claro que, si hubieran sabido que el pequeño West acribillaría a la latina con preguntas —desde cuál era su color favorito, hasta cuántos novios había tenido—, tal vez decidían quedarse en la incómoda posición horizontal en la que se encontraban hasta hace poco.

—Bueno, Benny… deja respirar a Tori, corazón —dijo su madre calmando al pequeño.

—No es problema —respondió la castaña chica, un poco colorada de la vergüenza.

—No le des alas a mamá, Vega. Te preguntará cosas hasta el día del juicio.

—No recuerdo haber tenido la oportunidad de cuestionar a tus amigos.

—Nunca dejabas de preguntarle cosas a Beck —dijo la chica en tono de reclamo.

—Cariño, Beck era tu novio, era mi derecho preguntarle cosas.

—Bueno, Vega no es mi novia…

—Todavía —interrumpió su imprudente hermano riendo, dejándolas a todas con los ojos abiertos.

—¡Cállate, enano! Tori, aún quieres ese helado, ¿verdad? Sí, si lo quieres, vámonos —preguntó y se respondió sola, jalando a su amiga lejos de su familia.

—¡Yo también quiero helado! —grito el pequeño.

—¡Qué pena! —respondió mientras se alejaban—. Por suerte no vino mi papá con su cualquier cosa, de lo contrario esto hubiera sido el festín anual de los West contra… —La muchacha de los ojos azules calló. Así es, iba a decir _el festín anual de los West contra los pretendientes de Jade_ y este no era al caso. Nada estaba dicho, eran únicamente amigas.

—¿Contra? —preguntó Tori.

—Emm… —pensaba en que decir que no lo arruine todo—, contra los amigos de Jade.

—Mmm, entiendo. Pero tienes que admitir que tu hermano tiene una gran imaginación. Digo, «_¿de qué sabor es el beso que más te ha gustado?_» —rió recordando una de las tantas preguntas que le había hecho—. Jamás se me hubiese ocurrido algo así.

—Es un West, ¿qué esperabas?

Obvio, era su hermano, su imaginación e inventiva se le daba natural. Le dio la razón, era así. Había aprendido sus trucos de la mejor, además, era su copia carbón físicamente hablando, con sus hermosos y grandes ojos azules y su pálida piel.

Las chicas compraron cuatro helados empastados de naranja y regresaron al auto donde su mamá y hermano terminaban de guardar las cosas para partir, ya era tarde debían regresar a casa.

A fin de cuentas,- había sido un buen fin de semana, Tori y Jade habían disfrutado haciendo cosas ridículas, viendo películas, escuchando música y compartiendo con la familia. Por ese lado todo se sentía bien. La morena estaba feliz de tener esos momentos, pero triste de saber que algún momento iban a terminar.

Se disponía a dormir cuando recibió una llamada de Cat. Hace tiempo que no hablaban, por lo menos tres semanas, había estado tan preocupada con todo el lío de la mentira y las que le siguieron, que ni siquiera se había molestado en llamar a ver como estaba su amiga.

Cat había pasado todo el día sola en su casa en Idaho y estaba muy aburrida. No le caía nada mal escuchar que había sido de los chicos últimamente.

Beck era el único que se ocupaba de actualizar su página de The Slap con frecuencia, subiendo fotos de su viaje a Canadá, de una chica rubia muy bonita a la cual besaba en algunas de las imágenes y que todos supusieron era su nueva novia; además de mostrar algunos videos de él pescando con sus primos y saliendo de reventón con Moose. Al parecer le sentaba muy bien el cabello un poco más largo y la barba ligera que se había dejado. Ambas concordaron que tenía un lado sexy que no conocían, tal vez Jade se había perdido de su mejor parte al terminar con él al inicio de las vacaciones.

Por otro lado, Robbie le había escrito contándole que estaba pasando espectacular en su viaje a Chicago. Había ido a muchos clubes de comedia, conocido a varias personalidades importantes y hasta había montado un pequeño show que había tenido mucho éxito. Le prometió llevarle un recuerdo cuando regrese a Los Ángeles. Definitivamente se notaba más maduro y con otros intereses, sobre todo ahora que él mismo aseguraba que algo le había sucedido a Rex y que ya no lo verían más. No quiso explicarle qué, pero las dos se sintieron aliviadas de que deje esa etapa atrás.

—¿Haz hablado con Andre? —preguntó Cat siguiendo la conversación.

—Lo vi hace un par de semanas, salimos a comer sushi, bueno yo no, yo comí una sopa… en fin, la pasamos muy bien. Está dedicado a componer y grabar nuevas canciones y está haciendo de DJ en el boliche cerca de la escuela —dijo Tori—. Seguro vuelvo a verlo esta semana. hay un concierto de jazz al que quería llevarme.

—¡Eso suena genial! —exclamó Cat—. Hablé con Jade el otro día, me contó que ya no fumas o bebes.

—¡¿Hablaste con Jade?! —preguntó alarmada, sentándose de golpe en su cama, ¿qué le había dicho? ¿Qué pensaría Cat de ella? Sobretodo ¿Qué le había dicho Cat a Jade?

—Sí, creo que estaba medio dormida porque hablaba de cosas sin sentido. Algo de un _Condón Roto_ y un embarazo y no sé qué cosas —dijo a la ligera como si no le hubiera puesto la suficiente atención cuando se lo había contado, pero esto solo la dejaba más nerviosa. Se lo había dicho, su enorme mentira ya era de conocimiento público —. Luego cambió de tema y me preguntó por mi hermano.

—¿No te dijo nada más?

—No, no ha vuelto a mencionar el tema. Ya te digo creo que estaba dormida.

—Entiendo… ¿Cat?

—¿Sí?

—Tengo que contarte algo, pero… se que te va a molestar.

—Puedes contarme cualquier cosa Tori, lo sabes.

—Okey —respiró hondo y empezó a describirle a su amiga todo lo que había sucedido con Jade. Como había llegado a pensar que estaba embarazada y como seguía pasando el tiempo y ella ya no sabía que hacer al respecto. Después de todo se lo debía. Cat había sido siempre una amiga considerada y entregada. ¿Cómo no contarle esto? ¿Cómo no pedirle consejo?

—Creo que deberías hablar con Jade claramente, ella te va a escuchar.

—¡Lo intenté! Ella me va a matar, eso es lo que va hacer.

—Tal vez, pero por lo menos morirás siendo honesta.

—¡Gracias, Cat! —respondió Tori sarcásticamente—. Pero no quiero morir.

—Confía un poco en Jade, Tori. Si se ha preocupado tanto por ti, es por algo. No creo que las cosas se pongan tan mal.

—Sé que es el momento de hacerlo, esto empeora cada vez más —confesó con pena—. El viernes pasó la noche aquí en mi casa y la escuché decirme que… le gusto mientras yo… pretendía estar dormida.

—¡Je, je, finalmente lo admitió!

—¡Cat, ¿lo sabías?!

—Se le nota. Hace todo por ti… todo el tiempo, desde antes de salir a vacaciones. Está preocupada, te molesta más de lo habitual, ya sabes, es su manera de gritarte que le gustas.

—Genial y yo pensando que me odia.

—Jade se enojará, eso es seguro. Pero se le va a pasar, Tori. Ya verás.

"Claro, en un millón de años tal vez", pensaba afligida.

—Creo que debería dormir, Cat. Jade viene muy temprano para salir a trotar.

—Entiendo. Suerte mañana y no lo dudes más, solo díselo.

Ambas se despidieron y Tori se tapó con las cobijas hasta el cuello intentando dormir, pero ¿cómo?

Su amiga le insistía que confesara la verdad, ella sabía que hacerlo le traería consecuencias, también sabía que mientras más tiempo pase las cosas empeorarían. Entonces, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo decirle a la persona que te gusta tanto, de la cuál te estás enamorando que todas las razones por las que llegó a acercarse a ti eran falsas?

Ya se había cansado de todas las voces que rondaban en su cabeza diciéndole que debía hacer lo correcto, encarar la situación y aguantarse las consecuencias. Estaba realmente harta.

Las horas pasaron y ella no pegó un ojo hasta que finalmente amaneció. ya no tenía escapatoria, se puso su ropa deportiva y salió a esperar a su amiga que, como siempre, estuvo puntual recogiéndola.

La caminata fue normal. Treinta minutos pasaron y conversaban de todo lo que Cat le había contado la noche anterior. Nada fuera de lo común, un par de burlas a la nueva chica de Beck, de la cual por supuesto que Jade no sentía ni un poquito de celos —sí, como no—, hasta que Tori encontró un centímetro de valor y empezó la charla.

—Jade, tengo que confesarte algo y sé que vas a enojarte.

—No lo hagas —insistió la chica de los ojos claros negando enfáticamente con su cabeza y sus manos.

—Jade —dijo vencida, no podía más con la resistencia de su amiga, simplemente no daba más. Siempre la cortaba, le ponía una traba y le recordaba que aún quedaba tiempo en el trato, que no quería saber nada al respecto hasta que no se cumpliera el mes—. Estás empeorando todo ¿sabes?

La tristeza de esa frase, la hizo reflexionar. ¿Qué le costaba escucharla? Nada.

—Está bien. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó, sentándose en una de las bancas del parque y haciendo un gesto para que Tori tomara asiento junto a ella.

El momento había llegado, tenía por lo menos veinte minutos más para explicarle todo y tratar de convencerla de que la perdone.

—Okey —respiró— por favor, no me odies.

—Vamos, solo dilo.

—Está bien. Jade, no estoy…

—Tori, Jade —gritaba a lo lejos Nya bajando de su vehículo—. Hola, perdón por la interrupción, pero tengo una emergencia.

—¿Pasó algo en casa?

—No, todo está bien —dijo respirando un poco agitada—. Voy a viajar a San Francisco a realizar algunos trámites de la nueva sucursal, mi vuelo sale a las 8h30 así que necesito que me acompañes a la cafetería y me entregues todos los papeles de la contabilidad y de los proveedores.

—¿En este momento? —preguntó su sobrina con sorpresa. Esto lo arruinaba todo.

—Sí, lo siento, adelanté el vuelo para poder regresar antes de medio día—. Además Sophie pidió pasar contigo hoy, así que tienes permiso especial.

—Me encantaría pasar con Sophie —dijo entusiasmada la latina, la esposa de su tía era su adoración.

—Lo siento, Jade. No quería interrumpir su sesión de ejercicio. —Se disculpaba la mujer, despidiéndose con prisa.

—No hay problema.

—¿Hablamos luego? —preguntó Tori un tanto afligida por la interrupción.

—¿Qué tal si te recojo apenas salga del trabajo y vamos al bulevar?, de paso podemos comprar esos piercings que vi la otra vez.

—Hecho, nos vemos —se despidió Tori y se apresuró al auto de su tía.

Perfecta interrupción, justo cuando había logrado reunir el suficiente valor para hablar, era sacada de la situación sin alternativa. Solo esperaba que se terminara el día y pudieran resumir su charla en paz.

La mañana transcurrió rápida y normal, los chicos de desenvolvían muy bien solos. Cami se hacía cargo de las responsabilidades más grandes sin su jefa inmediata en el local, tal como lo hacía siempre Tori. La música era buena, casi como cuando Tori se encargaba de ella. El café estaba tan bien hecho como cuando lo hacía viendo a Tori.

Sí, todo Tori, Tori, Tori. Jade tenía un problema. Estaba obsesionada, además de preocupada por lo que la morena quería decirle.

"Por favor, no me odies", recordaba como había empezado esa plática. Eso solo quería decir una cosa, no tendría al bebé.

—Voy por mi descanso, tengo que ir a buscar algo a casa. Si me necesitan de urgencia estoy a una llamada de distancia —le dijo a Cami, mientras tomaba sus llaves y se dirigía a la puerta.

—No te preocupes, todo está bien —le respondió la chica encargada. Vamos, ya era su amiga, todos los chicos en realidad. Se despidieron de Jade y esta se marchó.

Pero ¿qué iba a buscar? ¿Qué tenía en casa que tanto le urgía recoger?

Pues, tenía a _Patas_, ¿a quién? A _Patas_.

La tarde anterior, después de dejar a Tori por su casa, Ben insistió a su mamá que lo llevara a la juguetería para comprar más legos para su colección. El pequeño había ahorrado su mesada y tenía lo suficiente como para adquirir ese set de 500 piezas que tanto deseaba tener; venía con ventanas para casas y llantas para autos, además de pequeños motores y luces para construir todo tipo de edificaciones.

Jade por supuesto los acompañó hasta la tienda de juguetes y hasta que su hermano localizara su nueva adición, ella se dedicó a pasear por las filas designadas para niños de 0 a 24 meses.

Si alguien a ido a una juguetería, sabrá que este pasillo puede ser el más dulce o el más aburrido, pero adivinen que tipo de fila fue para Jade. Estaba tan enfocada en el proyecto salvar al _Condón Roto_ que tantas cosas coloridas, con sonidos y luces, solo le creaban una increíble expectativa.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, Tori le había dicho mil veces que no quería al bebé, pero ella ya se había imaginado a una bolita pequeña y gorda, casi calva pero con un fino cabello color castaño claro, unos enormes ojos café chocolate, como los de su madre y una piel caramelo llena de pliegues en las piernas y brazos. Se imaginaba su voz, su risa, su llanto. Se imaginaba que seguramente sería un barón y ya hasta tenía varios nombres seleccionados, también de mujer si era el caso. El punto es que Jade le había dado una vida a ese bebé, ese pequeño que ella ignoraba que no existía, una criaturita que tenía que proteger.

Al final del pasillo había un pequeño espacio para muñecos de tela y peluches hipoalergénicos. Jade los miró con ternura, algo que pocas veces había sentido, pero era así. Todos esos juguetes serían abrazados por bebés en un futuro cercano y había uno que, sobre todos, se destacaba.

Era un oso un poco deforme. Tenía las patas y los brazos muy, muy largos, su barriga un poco delgada y su cara pequeña. Era café y le faltaba un ojo, pero para Jade era perfecto. Nadie lo querría, pero ella sí. Tal como al bebé, ella era la única que lo quería, ni siquiera Tori contemplaba la idea de tenerlo.

Cuando su hermano y su madre pasaron por la caja para pagar, ella incluyó al pobre oso. Ambos la quedaron viendo con cara de: «¿qué bicho la picó», después de todo, hace muchísimos años que Jade regaló todos sus peluches a la caridad. «_Eran cosas de niños_», había dicho, metiéndolos a todos en una caja y dejándola en la puerta de su habitación para que su padre los llevara al refugio en camino a su oficina.

—Es para un bebé que todavía no nace.

—No estás embarazada, ¿verdad Jade? —preguntó preocupada su madre.

—¡No, mamá! Por Dios —respondió molesta—. Es para el bebé de una chica del Café.

—¿No desea llevar uno que esté en mejor estado? —preguntó el chico de la caja al ver la falta de la orbe de plástico.

—¡No! Así está perfecto, yo lo arreglaré llegando a casa —dijo tomándolo de sus manos y pasándolo ella misma por el lector de código de barras.

Y así fue. Llegó a casa esa noche y le dio una lavada de rutina; no quería tener un peluche manoseado por no sabemos cuanta gente que había pasado por esa juguetería, en las manos de un vulnerable bebé.

Lo pasó por la secadora y después con un cepillo fino lo dejó como si fuera nuevo. Escogió entre su frasco de botones que se habían caído de sus chaquetas o pantalones, un lindo botón entre celeste y azul que combinaba perfecto con el color del osito y se lo cosió. Le arregló el lazo del cuello y lo dejó sobre su repisa. Se lo daría al cumplir el mes. Eso sí, únicamente si Tori decidía tener al bebé.

Así que, eso era lo que fue a buscar a su casa en el descanso. El osito de un ojo y un botón al cual había llamado «Patas». Esta podría ser la última oportunidad de convencerla de que conserve al bebé y usaría todos los mecanismos posibles para hacerlo.

Bajó del auto y volvió a entrar al Café. No había demorado más de sus quince minutos de break, pero ya había acontecido algo en el local. Entro para encontrarse con algunos de los chicos reunidos en la sala de empleados, con Nya y una chica castaña con el pelo ondulado, alta y de tez blanca.

—¡Oh, Jade ahí estás! —dijo Nya poniéndose de pie—. Quiero que conozcas a alguien que trabajó aquí desde que se abrió el local hasta hace poco. Ella solía realizar tu trabajo.

—Hola, qué tal —saludó sin mucho interés, aunque parecía que la tal chica era casi una celebridad, todos se notaban muy felices de tenerla de visita.

—Hola, soy Max… Max Johanson.

¡Max, Max, Max! El novio semental de Tori, el que ella creía era el padre el bebé. Por supuesto Jade todavía no hacía click con quién era esta persona, seguía pensando que Max era un chico y no la linda mujer que estaba en frente suyo.

Pasaron unos minutos y personal retomó sus tareas regulares. Nya se disculpó para ir a resolver un problema con la máquina registradora y dejó solas a ambas chicas.

—Así que tú eres la famosa Jade West —dijo la extraña con un tono un poco amenazador, que Jade no supo descifrar.

—En carne y hueso—contestó de la misma manera—. ¿Haz oído de mí?

—¿Cómo no? La tortura de Tori —rió con burla—. No sé como te aguantó tanto tiempo y te dio tanta cancha para que puedas hacer su vida de cuadritos.

—¿Disculpa? —La miraba Jade confundida, ¿qué diablos había desatado esas palabras en esta tipa que de repente creía saberlo todo?

—¿Crees que Tori no le iba a contar a su novia como te empeñabas a maltratarla? —dijo burlándose nuevamente, dejándole saber exactamente quién era y que además no le agradaba ni un poquito.

"¡¿Su qué?!", se dijo a si misma la pálida joven, ¿Había oído bien?

"Max, es su ex-novia", pensó sorprendida. "Su ex… Tori no está embarazada… no tendrá un bebé".

Finalmente todo encajó. Vega le había mentido y de la peor manera. Le había dejado creer que todo era verdad.

Sentía un dolor punzante y un escalofrío la invadió. No quería pensarlo más. El bebé no existía. Sin darse cuenta, era lo que más le dolía. Se había aprovechado de su vulnerabilidad con el tema, Tori sabía muy bien que para ella era personal, sin embargo no le importó. La dejó creer, la dejó hacer todo por ambos y le ocultó la verdad, era gay y no tendría un bebé. No tenía perdón.

—No me digas que te tragaste el cuento —reía de una manera muy grosera al darse cuenta de que Jade apenas entendía lo que sucedía—. Tori engaña fácil, es tan femenina que muchos ni piensan que es gay… pero lo es. Todos aquí lo saben, es la razón por la que sus padres la echaron de casa.

Jade estaba cada vez más molesta, no solo con Vega, pero con los chicos, ¿acaso todos estaban juntos en el engaño? ¿Acaso se reunían a burlarse de ella cuando no estaba? ¿A reírse de como se esforzaba por quitarle los vicios a Vega o como se había convertido en su chofer, su cocinera y su niñera?

No dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había hecho, en que todo fue un plan de ellos para engañarla, seguramente para enseñarle una lección por haberla molestado por años en la escuela, por supuesto que nada de lo que ella había hecho se comparaba con esto.

Todos eran culpables y Tori más que ninguno. Su mentira dolía, no era para nada la persona que ella pensaba.

—¿Oh, vas a llorar?

—¡Yo no lloro! —aseguró manteniendo la vista firme.

—Mmm… —Se acercó lentamente rodeándola al hablar—. Déjame decirte algo Jade. Tori y yo, pudimos haber terminado, pero yo nunca la voy a dejar sola. —Se detuvo justo en frente de esos ojos azules y dijo—: A Tori no la volverás a lastimar, así tenga que volver para darte un escarmiento, ¿entiendes?

Jade bufó con esa declaración.

—No te preocupes… es toda tuya —dijo haciéndose a un lado y apresurándose al escritorio de Nya, tomó un pedazo de papel escribió una palabra en él y tomando su bolsa saliendo directo por la puerta de vidrio.

—¿Qué diablos pasó? —dijo Cami viéndola salir tan apurada.

—Al parecer, «renuncia» —respondió Max, tomando el papel del escritorio para leerlo.

—¿Qué? —dijo la muchacha corriendo para detenerla.

—¡Jade! Espera…

—No te me acerques, Cam —dijo Jade abriendo la puerta de su auto y estirándose hasta atrás para tomar el peluche del asiento trasero.

—¿Qué pasó? No puedes irte así.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Es en serio? —se dio la vuelta con el oso en mano—. Ya no tienen que fingir. Ya sé que Tori no está embarazada. ¡Es gay… wow, que misterio!

—¿Tori está qué? —preguntó completamente sorprendida.

—No te hagas la tonta, todos lo saben, todos ustedes… Ten —dijo lanzando el muñeco al piso—. Era para el bebé, pueden ponerlo como trofeo en la repisa, engañaron a Jade West. —Entró a su auto y cerró la puerta de un golpe—. Yo me largo.

—¡Espera, Jade! —Pero ya era demasiado tarde. La dolida joven salió disparada del estacionamiento y no había quién la detenga.

Cami volvió a entrar al Café y le pidió explicaciones a Max que para ese momento ya se encontraba con Nya sentadas en el sillón.

Max fingió demencia hasta que Cami la confrontó con el hecho de que ella había provocado todo y le exigió que confesara lo que había pasado y le enseñara el papel de la renuncia a su jefa. También reveló lo que Jade le había dicho antes de marcharse y le entregó el peluche que había recogido del piso.

En ese momento Nya le pidió a Max que se retirara reprendiéndola por su actitud e intentó hablar llamar con su ex empleada sin éxito.

—¿Alguien sabía de esto?

—No, no… no —dijeron Theo, Cami y Julia que se encontraban al momento en el local.

—Tori nunca nos dijo que le había dicho a Jade que estaba embarazada —dijo Cami.

—Es más, todos pensábamos que estaban saliendo, ya sabes, coqueteándose —dijo Theo un poco decaído. Jade se había convertido en alguien muy querida para él, no sabía como sentirse con respecto a que su otra amiga le haya mentido de esa manera.

—¿Cómo localizamos a Jade? —preguntó su jefa a los tres chicos que no supieron hacer más que negar con la cabeza—. Voy a casa, tengo que hablar esto con Tori —dijo tomando sus cosas y el peluche, saliendo del local completamente fúrica.

Si les digo que todo esto sucedió en menos de veinte minutos ¿me creerían? Pues no le tomó a la mujer ni diez minutos más en llegar a casa y entrar por la puerta para ver a su esposa y su sobrina sentadas en la mesa del comedor.

—Dime que no es cierto, Tori —reclamó Nya entrando a casa.

—Amor, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Sophie preocupada levantándose de su silla.

—¿Qué? Nya, ¿qué pasó?… —La castaña se levantó también y se dio la vuelta encarando a su tía.

—Dime que no jugaste así con esa pobre chica.

—¿Qué está pasando? —repitió la pelirroja intercalando miradas entre su esposa y su sobrina.

Tori no supo que decir, era obvio que hablaba de Jade, pero ¿cómo lo supo?

—Nya, yo… —Bajo la mirada y la mantuvo así mientras su tía seguía gritando.

—Dime, ¿tienes tan bajo concepto de lo que es ser gay? —preguntó muy enojada—. Porque si es así… No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea que te avergonzamos.

—No, Nya, no es así.

—Entonces dime qué, ¿qué te hace pensar que algo de lo que hiciste estuvo bien? ¿Qué ocultar quien eres, era más importante que los sentimientos de otra persona? ¿Qué ser lesbiana arruina tanto tu vida, que prefieres montar todo un teatro, con gente que te quiere, para no tener que enfrentar un par de malos comentarios?

—¿Alguien puede explicarme que está pasando? —dijo Sophie molesta de ver como su esposa le gritaba a Tori.

—¡Lo que pasa es que aquí la señorita le dijo a Jade que estaba embarazada!

—¿Embarazada? Dios, cariño… ¿Cuándo pasó esto?

—¡No está embarazada, Sophie, mintió para no tener que confesar que es gay!—grito Nya nuevamente.

—No fue así, ella escuchó una conversación que tuve con Trina, ella fue quien propuso que se lo dijera… —Alzó la mirada y comenzó a explicar pero fue interrumpida.

—¡Y tú, como buena hermana, le hiciste caso!

—¡No! Yo le respondí que no le diría que estaba embarazada y que no le contaría la verdad de que soy gay tampoco —continuó la morena que tenía la vista nublada—. Jade escucho la llamada y decidió lo que quiso.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste que no estabas embarazada, cariño? —preguntó Sophie con calma.

—Se lo dije mil veces, pero ella no quiso creerme. Se negó a aceptarlo y...

—¿Por qué no le dijiste que eres gay y punto? —Insistía molesta su tía—. ¿Acaso te amas tan poco, que no puedes aceptar lo que eres?

—Nya, basta, estás demasiado alterada para discutir esto ahora —dijo Sophie, tomándola del brazo.

—¿Te avergüenza vivir aquí, Tori? ¿Te da pena que tus amigos se enteren que vives con un par de lesbianas qué te abrieron las puertas sin peros y te acogieron con amor?

Tori ya no veía nada y lloraba en silencio sin parar.

—Dime Tori, ¿tan bajo piensas de nosotras? ¿De tus amigos del café? ¿De ti?

—Nya, detente… Ven, vamos a la habitación.

—Me avergüenzo de lo que hiciste. ¡No hay nada de malo en ser gay! Lo que decidiste hacer, es una cachetada a esta familia...

—¡Nya, basta ya! —dijo Sophie con dureza.

—Ah… y aquí está esto —extendió su mano y sacó de su bolsa a «Patas»_—._ Te lo llevó Jade, para tu bebé, antes de que se entere de como decidiste jugar con ella.

—¡Se acabó! —gritó Sophie finalmente jalando a su esposa al segunda piso.

La joven Vega se dejó caer, las palabras de su tía le hicieron mucho daño, ella nunca quiso indisponer a nadie, solo tenía miedo. Había herido a todos y eso no se lo podía perdonar.

Veía a ese pequeño oso desproporcionado, con un ojo de botón azul y un lazo verde y no podía sentirse más culpable. Lo que hizo estuvo mal lo sabía, siempre lo supo y ahora solo le quedaba ponerse a llorar.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Hello! Sé que muchos esperan el beso Jori, pero… vamos, que las historias sin drama no son historias divertidas.

Ya saben que si odiaron este capítulo pueden dejármelo saber con una ":(" o si les gustó con una ":)". Además de eso si quieren decirme como me odian y cuán cruel soy, la cajita de reviews aguanta más de dos caracteres y a mi me encanta leerlos.

Hasta el próximo domingo será, ya que quiero ver si entre semana logro publicar un One Shot que estoy trabajando desde hace algunos días, pero por falta de tiempo ha quedado ahí.

Gracias una vez más a todos los que comentan, con cuenta o como Guest. ¡Se les quiere!

Adior.


	9. Lo siento

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

El edificio de oficinas era uno de los más reconocidos de Los Ángeles. Ahí trabajaban muchas de las ONGs más importantes de California y la firma de abogados West&amp;Heart.

—Buenos días —dijo Tori entrando a la recepción del elegante lobby del piso 30—. Busco a Jade West.

—La señorita West trabaja en el subsuelo número tres, en el cuarto de copiado, junto al archivo legal —respondió la recepcionista—. Pero lamento informarle que esa área es restringida para empleados de la firma.

—Solo necesito darle una carta…

—Puede dejarla aquí —interrumpió la mujer que sin la menor intención de intensión de dejarla pasar—. Yo se la entregaré apenas suba para marcar su tarjeta de salida.

—Es personal.

—Lo siento, si no tiene autorización no puede pasar.

La latina miraba a todo lado tratando de encontrar la forma de bajar al subsuelo. Ingresó al elevador seguida de un guardia de seguridad que le preguntó a donde se dirigía y a ella no le quedó otra que decir que iba al lobby de abogados. Acto seguido el chico pasó una tarjeta por un lector de códigos y presionó el botón hacia el último piso. Era uno de esos ascensores en los cuales, la única forma de utilizarlo era con un permiso especial que no tenía. Hizo el recorrido completo hasta el tope del edificio y se bajó, esperando hablar con alguien que la ayudara.

—¿Victoria? —le preguntó con seriedad un hombre alto y muy elegante, que en ese momento caminaba por el corredor. Dudaba de si se trataba de la misma chica que un día conoció en la escuela de su hija—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Señor West —Tori lo miró nerviosa y extendió su mano para saludarlo—. Vine a hablar con Jade.

Él la observó cuidadosamente, era la chica Vega, la recordaba. Le respondió el saludo y le dijo: —Ven conmigo. —Hizo una seña para que lo siguiera hasta el ascensor nuevamente y detuvo la puerta, dejándola pasar, mas cuando otro empleado quiso subir, el papá de su amiga le dio una mirada que lo detuvo afuera hasta que las puertas se cerraran, dejándolos solos. Pasó la tarjeta por el lector óptico y presionó el botón rojo para mantener el elevador sin movimiento.

Tori se puso nerviosa, más de lo que ya estaba con la idea de que enfrentar a Jade. Relamió sus labios, tragando en silencio y escuchó al señor West respirar hondo, girando en su puesto para observarla, esperando una explicación.

—Me imagino que vienes a pedirle que regrese al trabajo en la cafetería —dijo el distinguido abogado.

—Y a disculparme —respondió cabizbaja, escuchando al hombre y limpiando su garganta después de indicarlo.

—¿Sabes que la última semana y media que ha trabajado aquí, Jade ha sido la chica más miserable que he visto en mi vida?

—Lo siento tanto, señor… yo…

—Mírame, Victoria —le exigió desafiante—. Jade no quiso decirnos qué pasó, por qué renunció, pero sabemos con su madre que es grave porque no quiere ni que le mencionemos la cafetería o tu nombre. —Tori volvió a tragar en seco, viendo al papá de su amiga reprocharla con la mirada.

—Sea lo que sea que pasó, ni Amanda ni yo soportamos ver a nuestra hija así. —Pausó, finalmente presionando el botón S3 que llevaba al subsuelo—. Ella puede creer que la odio por exigirle tanto, pero como sus padres, únicamente queremos que sea feliz.

El resto del camino los acompañó el silencio. Tori no encontraba palabras para disculparse y el hombre sabía que no era su lugar entrometerse en los asuntos personales de su hija.

—Espero que logres convencerla. Sé que se desenvolvía muy bien en la administración y organización de eventos, por lo menos tenía una sonrisa al volver a casa. Ahora es una joven amargada y derrotada. No me gusta verla así, este no es su ambiente.

—¿Señor West? —habló Tori con pena—. Nunca fue mi intensión lastimar a su hija.

—Lo sé, Victoria, ten. —Le extendió una credencial de personal autorizado y le dijo—: Sigue recto, te encontrarás con Ignacio que te dejará pasar sin problemas. —El hombre asintió apenas y, presionando el botón del piso más alto, la vio salir del ascensor—. Suerte.

Tori presionó sus labios, agradeciéndole con un leve asentimiento y siguió adelante. Era un corredor largo, completamente alfombrado, pero muy frío, el aire acondicionado parecía estar al máximo. Caminó despacio, todavía se preguntaba si hacia o no lo correcto, la baja temperatura no la ayudaba, sentía su cuerpo helarse y temblar.

Cuando llegó al final, se encontró con un hombre de unos setenta años que estaba sentado frente a un escritorio con una radio antigua en el volumen más alto, escuchaba canciones de los sesentas.

—Hola, preciosa —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa amable—, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

—Buenos días, busco a Jade West —le respondió Tori, mostrándole la credencial.

—Vaya, visitante especial. La señorita West trabaja en el cuarto de copiado. Debe caminar de aquí al fondo y girar a la derecha, la segunda puerta desde ahí, es donde la encontrarás.

—Gracias —le contestó la morena, emprendiendo camino lentamente.

—¡Suerte! La necesitarás —dijo el hombre en tono de advertencia. Era evidente que Jade ya había dado a conocer su particular carácter.

La latina siguió las instrucciones hasta que localizó el cuarto, tenía un letrero que lo identificaba. Estaba cerrado, lo que requirió de un poco más de valentía de su parte.

"Vamos, Tori. Tú puedes", pensó tomando fuerza y tocó un par de veces la puerta. No recibió respuesta y volvió a tocar después de algunos segundos, finalmente giró la manija para entrar. Era un cuarto pequeño, completamente blanco y sin gracia. Tenía, en su interior, tres máquinas de copiado y un par de sillas de visitas que lucían un tanto incómodas.

Inmediatamente alzo la mirada y divisó a quién estaba buscando. Llevaba un uniforme azul de falda y chaqueta, una blusa blanca con delgadas rayas verticales, unos zapatos de taco negros y medias nylon color piel. En ese momento estaba de espaldas retirando hojas de la maquina para hacer anillados y con rapidez pasó el espiral, haciendo un cuadernillo de copias.

—Vega —dijo sorprendida de verla parada en la puerta de su nueva oficina—. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

—Jade, por favor… vuelve al Café. Esto no es lo tuyo…

—¿Qué esto no es lo mío? ¿Y qué sabes tú? Como puedes ver, estas enormes y modernas máquinas son manejadas solo por mí. Hasta tengo mi código de seguridad para usarlas y guardan toooda la información de lo que hago en este cuarto. Por cierto, saluda a la cámara —mencionó irónicamente, haciendo un gesto con su mano hacia la esquina superior derecha.

—Jade yo…

—Lárgate Vega, tengo que trabajar.

—Lo siento, sé que me porté como una idiota…

—Sí, lo hiciste. —La interrumpió con mucha dureza.

—Lo sé —respondió la morena, quedándose en silencio al ver tan molesta—… sé que odias esto y Nya se muere por tenerte de vuelta en el Magic Box. Todos te adoran y te extr…

—Adoran reírse de mí.

—¡No! Te quieren y te extrañan. Jamás se burlaron de ti.

—Seguuuro —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Jade yo…

—Largo Vega, no quiero verte. Tengo que trabajar y no necesito que nadie provoque una marca negativa en mi expediente.

—Los chicos escribieron esto para ti —dijo extendiéndole un sobre de carta que no quiso recibir.

—No la voy a leer.

—Bueno, igual te lo dejo aquí —contestó colocándolo sobre una de las repisas con papeles—. Lo siento, Jade. Te juro que nunca más vas a tener que preocuparte por mí, otra vez.

Se dio la vuelta y pausando por un par de segundos, sujetó el picaporte con la mano. Si tan solo se disculpaba una vez más quizá Jade la escuche, pensaba, pero no, no se atrevió creyó que la rechazaría una vez más y giró la mano para abrir la puerta y cuando escuchó:

—¿Tori?… ¿Te divertiste?

—¿Disculpa? —Regresó a verla dudando de haber escuchado correctamente.

—¿Te divertiste? —repitió Jade alzando la voz mientras acomodaba otro cuadernillo en la mesa de trabajo—. Ya sabes, viéndome correr de aquí para allá por ti. Llevándote el desayuno o haciéndote de chofer. ¿Te entretenía? —Tori no sabía que responder, estas preguntas la tomaron por sorpresa—. Verme preocupada por ti… que no había noche que no te llamara para asegurarme que tomaras las vitaminas que nunca necesitaste o de que pasara horas investigando libros de embarazo que seguramente botabas a la basura apenas me iba. ¿Te gustó reírte de mí?

Por supuesto que no. Lo había sufrido, lo había sentido todo ese tiempo. Claro que había disfrutado de su compañía y la atención, pero también se sentía culpable.

—Jade, yo jamás…

—¿Lo hiciste por venganza, Tori?

—¿Qué? No, nunca se trató de eso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste la verdad? ¿Por qué jugaste así conmigo?

—Te dije la verdad, Jade. Muchas veces, tú decidiste no escuchar.

—¡¿Y por qué no me dijiste «soy gay» y punto?!

—¡Porque te burlarías de mi! ¡Porque colgarías carteles en la escuela con una bandera gay en la luna o que sé yo! —dijo Tori desesperada—. ¡Tú misma lo dijiste, lo harías… y yo no podía pasar por eso otra vez!

—¿Después de todo lo que hice por ti, en serio crees que haría todas esas cosas?

—Lo hacías por un bebé que no existía, Jade… no por mí.

—Eres una estúpida, Vega —respondió herida, lo hacía por Tori, no por el bebé. Él había sido el detonante, pero la razón real de su preocupación era ella—. La verdad es que gozabas que me pusiera a tus pies y te importó muy poco ser honesta conmigo.

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?

—¡Por una maldita vez, Vega! ¡Sí!

—¡Está bien! —comenzó la latina decidida a dejar todo sobre la mesa, sin guardarse nada—. Son ya tres meses que no cruzo palabra con mis padres, aquellos amorosos papás que todos ustedes conocían y que yo recuerdo con tanto cariño. Se avergüenzan tanto de mi que prefieren pretender que no existí nunca a volverme a ver. ¿Sabías que todo lo que tenía en mi cuarto en esa casa lo vendieron en un mercado de pulgas? Mi ropa, mis recuerdos, ¡todo! No valió más que un par de dólares. ¿Sabías que mi mamá tiró mis álbumes de fotos a la basura? Dejé de existir para ellos, Jade. Ahora esa habitación es el cuarto de ejercicio y Trina es la hija única que siempre quiso ser.

Tori no sabía cuando había empezado a llorar, pero ya no podía ver a su amiga claramente. Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter y continuó explicándose.

—¿Sabías que la extraño?… La extraño… ¡Así y con lo detestable que es! Extraño que mi hermana me grite para que abra la puerta o que me obligue a ser su asistente. ¡Extraño el olor de mi casa, Jade! ¡Extraño abrazar a mi mamá, hablar con mi papá! ¡Extraño mi vida! ¿Entiendes? Si pudiera cambiar quién soy lo haría, porque no me ha traído nada más que problemas. Odio ser gay, ¡lo odio! —dijo entre sollozos arrimándose a la pared mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabeza y negaba para si misma—. Tú llegaste en un momento en el que necesitaba llorar en los brazos de alguien que me dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Necesitaba sentirme querida para dejar de sentir este maldito dolor que tengo en el pecho desde que mi papá me hecho de casa…

Jade la miró por unos segundos interrumpiendo su tarea, pero aún estaba demasiado molesta como para admitir que ni siquiera había pensado en todo eso.

—Tienes a Nya y Sophie, ellas te aceptaron siempre.

—Sí, seguro. ¿Sabes por qué trabajaba dice horas al día en el Café? Nya y Sophie querían formar una familia y por acogerme en su casa tuvieron que hacer a un lado sus planes. Trabajo tanto para poder ahorrar y pagarme yo misma la colegiatura del próximo año, para poder salir de esa casa y dejarlas tener su familia. Ellas me dieron un hogar, nadie te lo niega, pero yo no soy más que una extraña en esa casa, un inconveniente, alguien que llegó a arruinar sus vidas.

—No creo que ellas lo vean así.

—Las he escuchado discutir lo suficiente, desde el día que todo esto pasó, para saber que es exactamente así. Siento haber lastimado a todos con esto, lo juro. Siento haberte ilusionado con una mentira, pero el tiempo que compartía contigo eran los únicos momentos en que tenía paz, que era feliz. Te necesitaba y no te quería perder. —Finalizó con un gran suspiro y la mirada perdida entra sus pies y el piso.

—Me usaste —dijo Jade en voz baja, se la notaba lastimada.

—¡No! —Regresó a verla negando esa acusación.

—¡Lo hiciste!

—¡No, Jade! Mi intención nunca fue lastimarte.

—Olvídalo, ya no importa.

—Lo siento, actúe muy mal, pero no quería perderte, no quería que la única persona que me abrazaba en las noches al dejarme en casa y me hacía sentir mejor, de repente, me exigiera que la deje sola.

—¡Qué pena! Eso no lo decides tú.

—Jade…

—Lárgate, Vega —exigió retomando sus labores. No quería lidiar con esto ahora. Quería terminar de hacer sus cosas, ir a su casa y sacarse ese estúpido uniforme y meterse en la cama a pensar todo lo que Tori le había dicho, sola.

—Entiendo que ahora me odies, tienes derecho a hacerlo…, pero puedes regresar al Café. Todos te aman ahí, son sinceros y te extrañan… sobre todo Theo y Cam —dijo encaminándose a la puerta—. Y no te preocupes, yo ya no trabajo ahí… no tendrás que volver a verme.

Giró nuevamente el picaporte y salió susurrando un adiós. Se dirigió rápidamente a la salida del edificio y se marchó, recogiendo su mochila de la recepción.

Inmediatamente tomó un taxi y le pidió que la llevara a la estación de buses de la ciudad. Ya casi era hora pico y no quería quedar atrapada en el tráfico.

Mientras tanto en el Café, Nya había llegado como todas las tardes antes de ir a la universidad para impartir sus clases de negocios. Notó que todos los chicos estaban en sus lugares realizando sus labores, sin embargo, su sobrina, la chica a la que buscaba para hablar, no estaba por ningún lado.

Desde que ocurrió el incidente hasta la fecha no habían cruzado palabra más que para dar y recibir órdenes del trabajo. Muy pocas veces sus miradas se encontraban y es que su tía aún se sentía traicionada por las cosas que había hecho.

—Cam, ¿has visto a Tori?

—Dijo que tenía que hacer algunas cosas importantes y que se tomaría sus recesos de una sola vez.

—¿Hace cuánto fue eso?

—Como a las tres y media.

—¡Son las cinco de la tarde! —dijo Nya molesta y tomó el teléfono para llamarla. El timbre se escuchaba cerca, parecía venir de un lugar con eco así que fue al baño para verificar que no estuviese ahí, pero nada. Estaba vacío. Salió nuevamente y volvió a marcar. Fue buscando el sonido por toda la sala de empleados y, poco a poco, lo siguió hasta abrir uno de los casilleros donde encontró el celular junto con su llavero.

"¿A dónde pudo ir sin su teléfono?", pensó tomando sus cosas.

Nya comenzó a preguntar, chico por chico, si no habían escuchado a donde iría su sobrina o que era esto_ «_tan importante_»_ que tenía que hacer, mas ellos casi no habían cruzado palabra con la chica durante los últimos días. Estaban consternados por lo sucedido y habían tomado el lado de Jade en todo el problema. Al fin y al cabo, no veían como defenderla y entenderla. Se sentían heridos de que su amiga se avergonzaba y rechazaba aquello que todos, sin falta, se sentían orgullosos de ser.

La gente empezaba a llenar el local. Era viernes de concierto y todo comenzaba a tornarse en un caos. La dueña estaba desesperada llamando a todos los proveedores para averiguar si alguno tenía una cita con Tori o tal vez ella había acordado en retirar alguna provisión, como muchas otras veces, pero no, ninguno dio razón de la morena.

—Sophie, ¿tal vez llegó Tori a casa?

—No, amor, ¿no está en el Café?

—No, no ha regresado desde su break de la tarde. Estoy empezando a preocuparme, ella no es así de irresponsable, hasta dejó su celular en el casillero.

Sophie notó el claro nerviosismo de su esposa y se alarmó sobremanera recordando el extraño abrazo que le había dado en la mañana al despedirse para ir al trabajo.

Corrió a su habitación y miró alrededor dándose cuenta que las pocas cosas que tenía ya no estaban, abrió el closet y notó que faltaba ropa, entró al baño y por fin encontró una carta doblada en el mesón.

«Nya y Sophie, no saben cuanto les agradezco darme un lugar en su hogar.

»Supieron protegerme cuando mis propios padres se negaron a hacerlo, pero sé que empiezo a estorbar.

»Nunca fue mi intención quedarme y quitarles la ilusión de una familia. Tampoco lastimarlas con todo este problema.

»Es hora de que vea por mi misma y haga mi vida sin perjudicarlas, sin lastimar a nadie más. Sé que serán madres increíbles y que tendrán los hijos más afortunados del mundo.

»Las quiero y gracias por siempre estar ahí, Tori».

—Nya, creo que debes regresar a casa ahora. Tori se fue.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Hola, hola. Capítulo corto, lo sé, pero es exactamente lo que quería transmitir. Como ya se me ha hecho costumbre en este fic me tomó un par de borradores llegar a la idea que quería pero me gusta como quedó.

Acerca del otro One Shot que iba a escribir esta semana, lo cambié y en lugar de un Jori empecé con un Cori. Ahora mi problema es que el One Shot es muy largo y la idea del Cori se ha ido transformando tanto mientras lo escribo que, no se en realidad en que va a terminar. Definitivamente lo dividiré en por lo menos tres capítulos y lo subiré en estos días. Si me animo la primera parte hoy mismo.

El próximo capítulo de este fic, seguramente estará subido el jueves (eso espero). No me maten si no lo logro, he tenido unos días brutales de trabajo y se me complica todo.

Gracias a todos los que siempre me dejan sus opiniones y sus caritas, no saben lo bueno que es para mí leerlos y como disfruto que digan que les lastima mi maldad XD. Así que si se animan ya saben no hace falta más que una carita feliz o triste en esa caja de comentarios al final.

Nos estamos leyendo y suerte. ¡Adior!


	10. ¿A dónde fuiste?

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Pasó el cordón por el último orificio y apretó fuertemente antes de hacer el nudo final. Estaban tan ajustadas que casi cortaban la circulación, pero se sentía tan bien estar dentro de ellas, era relajante volver a su ropa negra, al cabello suelto y desarreglado, al maquillaje fuerte y a sus botas rojas… sus hermosas botas rojas.

—Cariño, ¿vas a salir? —preguntó Amanda, viendo a su hija arreglándose en su habitación después del trabajo.

—No, solo quería sentirme normal.

—Te entiendo tanto —lo primero que pienso al llegar de la oficina, es quitármelo todo y andar por la casa con mi pijama y un buen libro.

—Odio el uniforme. Odio ese trabajo.

La madre miraba a su joven hija abatida, lo había hablado varias veces con su ex-esposo durante los últimos días. Jade necesitaba volver a lo suyo, este empleo la estaba destruyendo de a poco.

—Corazón, ¿no has pensado tal vez, en… volver al Café?

—¡No! —dijo cortante, desinflándose de a poco con resignación—. Hoy… hoy vi a Vega. Me dejó una carta de los chicos.

—Y… —su mamá dudaba de preguntar. Ese nombre había quedado terminantemente prohibido, pero ella había sido quién lo trajo a colación; haría el intento—. ¿Cómo está?

—Triste… creo.

—Sé que no quieres hablar sobre lo que pasó, pero…

—No, no quiero… no todavía mamá, déjalo.

—Está bien —respondió entendiendo que su hija necesitaba algo de espacio aún—. ¿Y leíste la carta?

—Sí… No quería, pero no pude evitarlo.

Su bebé tenía esa carita de nostalgia a la que no se podía resistir, le robó un beso y un corto abrazo antes de que ésta la hiciera a un lado, molesta.

—Apuesto a que te quieren de regreso en el Café.

No apostaré algo que claramente perderé —dijo arreglándose un poco la ropa del estrujón de hace un momento.

—¿Por qué no vas a verlos, cariño? Hoy es viernes, hay concierto, ¿no?

—Sí, toca una banda bastante conocida, seguro el lugar va a estar repleto.

—Anda y distráete. Te hará bien salir de tanta rutina.

Jade la dio la razón y se apresuró a tomar su chaqueta de cuero, su billetera y las llaves de su auto para ir al recital.

Después de la visita de Tori esa tarde a su nuevo lugar de trabajo —porque no podía llamarle a ese hueco, oficina_—_, se sentó a leer lo que sus ex-compañeros de trabajo le habían escrito. Era una foto de todos en el club con una calcomanía de troll face sobre la cara de Tori y un papel que contenía una corta frase.

«Regresa, engendro del mal».

Se notaba que ellos estaban de su lado en todo esto, que no sabían qué había pasado y desaprobaban lo que había hecho su amiga. Simple, pero preciso: te queremos y estamos contigo, vuelve.

Le había causado melancolía; después de más de un mes de verlos a diario, salir con ellos a hacer locuras por la ciudad, conversar de estupideces en los recesos y mensajear los fines de semana, esta semana y media había sido el mismísimo infierno.

Además, lo que había dicho Tori era cierto. Muchas veces le repitió que no tendría un bebé, un par que no estaba embarazada. Ella fue la que decidió no creerle, no hacerle caso, pensar que se trataba del aborto y cometió el error de ponerse en el lugar de un bebé que no existía, de intentar salvarlo, como si tratara de ella misma.

Aún así, seguía molesta con su amiga, no tanto por la mentira del bebé, sino por ocultarle que era gay. Algo que ella jamás pensaría que es razón de burla. Que lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos, por supuesto, Tori le gustaba lo suficiente como para alejar a cualquiera que quisiera algo con ella, pero no se burlaría, sobre todo porque no le gustaría que por lo mismo se burlaran de ella.

Llegó y no era para menos la sorpresa que se llevó. La banda que había contratado hace un par de semanas —antes de renunciar—, había llevado a tanta gente hasta el Café que habían tenido que montar un escenario en el parqueadero y cerrarlo por la noche para que la gente pudiera estar cómoda.

Estacionó su auto a un par de cuadras y caminó hacia el lugar. Encontrar a sus amigos se le hacía una tarea casi imposible, mucho menos cuando los músicos comenzaron a tocar.

El ruido de la gente, los saltos, los empujones y los gritos desaforados, se sentían como una explosión. No sabía si agradecer ya no estar ahí para coordinar ese evento o si hubiese amado hacerlo… No, olvídenlo. Definitivamente lo habría amado, así le hubiera costado la vida. Todo era mejor que sacar copias en _la boca del infierno_.

Se detuvo un instante al llegar a la puerta trasera y respiró hondo virando la manija. Solo esperaba que Tori no estuviera ahí, aunque no tenía porque, le había dicho que ya no trabajaba en el Magic Box. Jade, simplemente, no estaba lista para verla aún, necesitaba procesar su ira o esperar a que pasara algo más grande que la haga preguntarse ¿por qué estar enojada con la chica que le gusta, era tan importante?

—¿Jade? —exclamó Julia al verla y los otros dos chicos que se encontraban en la sala de empleados dieron vuelta para encontrarse con el mismísimo Gasparín que tanto extrañaban. La preocupación de sus rostros se transformó a una sonrisa.

—No se les ocurra abrazarme —les advirtió Jade, poniendo una mano al frente, marcando más la expresión en sus rostros.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Cami— No quiero decir que no estemos felices de verte, pero… no esperábamos que vinieras.

—Quería a agradecer la carta —respondió cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas— y visitarlos un rato, conversar o algo.

—¿La carta? —preguntó Theo mirando a sus dos compañeras.

—¡No! —se lamentó Julia, caminando apresurada a su casillero, encontrándolo completamente vacío— ¿La foto? ¿Esa carta?

—Sí. Vega me la dio hoy cuando fue a verme en el lobby de papá…

—¡¿Viste a Tori?! —preguntaron al unísono, alarmados, sorprendidos y con muchas preguntas, ¿para qué había ido a verla y por qué se llevó la carta que se suponía que ni siquiera sabía que existía?

—Sí, hoy en la tarde —respondió la pálida chica, observándolos confundidos.

—No debimos escribirla. —Se lamentaba Theo.

—Bueno ya lo hicimos, olvídalo, porque esa no fue la razón —dijo Julia enojada con su compañero.

—¿Pueden explicarme que diablos pasa?

—Tori salió a su break de la tarde y no regresó…

—Se fue, eso es lo que pasa… Tori se fue —interrumpió Theo a Cami de un solo golpe.

Todos en la cafetería estaban asustados, pero Nya les había encargado el local antes de salir muy apurada a casa para encontrarse con su esposa y entender que había ocurrido.

—No sabemos si se fue…

—¡Vamos, Cam! —la cortó Julia—. Tú sabes muy bien como ha pasado los últimos días, mucho más hoy que estuvo con cara de zombi.

—¡Eso no quiere decir que se haya ido!

—¿Y por qué se fue Nya como loca a su casa, dejándolo todo después de más de dos horas de buscarla?

—¡Se fue, tomó sus cosas y se fue!

—¡¿Quieren callarse por favor?! —gritó Jade, que ya no entendía nada sobre las voces de sus tres amigos—. ¿Quién sabe qué pasó?

—Nadie —contestó Cam acercándose— ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Por qué fue a verte?

—Fue a pedirme que regrese, me pidió disculpas, me entregó la carta y se marchó —respondió Jade empezado a preocuparse. Finalmente algunas cuadraban.

«Lo siento, Jade. Te juro que nunca más vas a tener que preocuparte por mí», recordaba las palabras de la latina. «_Yo ya no trabajo ahí… no tendrás que volver a verme_».

—¿Qué más te dijo? —le preguntó Cami tratando de entender.

—Que regrese y que no me preocupe, que ella ya no trabajaba aquí.

—¡¿Si ven?! —dijo Theo alzando la voz—. ¡Se fue!

—Voy a llamar a Nya…

—¡No Cam! Debe estar muy preocupada en este momento, no es bueno que maneje hasta aquí —respondió dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Voy directo a su casa, los mantendré informados —dijo Jade, cerrando la puerta y corriendo hacia su auto. Tori había ido a verla, no solo para convencerla que regrese, fue a despedirse.

"Diablos… diablos, diablos, diablos", pensaba dando golpes a su volante. ¿A dónde pudo haber ido? ¿Y que pasaría si no podían encontrarla? "¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué diablos hiciste, Vega?"

Para cuando llegó a donde Nya, ya había llamado a su padres que no tardaron en hacerse presentes. Stephan West es uno de los más reconocidos abogados en las cortes de menores, seguro podría ayudar de alguna forma.

—Entonces la última persona que habló con ella fuiste tú —preguntó su padre recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo y una explicación de lo que le había dicho. Sabía que mientras más información tuvieran, sería más fácil encontrarla.

—Nya, voy a ser sincero contigo —dijo el papá de Jade cruzándose de brazos—. Tori es muy lista. Decidió irse un viernes, antes de un fin de semana largo, seguramente porque sabe que las carreteras estarán repletas de gente durante el feriado y será difícil seguir sus pasos.

—Pero ¿eso no le complicaría salir de la ciudad? —preguntó Sophie apoyándose de su esposa.

—En este caso no, estuvo por la oficina a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, lo que quiere decir que partió justo antes de la hora pico —explicó el hombre todavía muy serio y preocupado—. A esta hora puede estar en San Diego o a medio camino de San Francisco.

—¿Y si salió de California, papá? —preguntó Jade, pensando en como iban a encontrarla.

—No hija, Tori es muy lista como para hacer eso. Teniendo a un papá detective, debe saber muy bien que, si cruza las líneas del estado siendo menor de edad, el caso de su desaparición podría llegar a la policía federal, empeorando la situación.

—Tengo que ir a buscarla. Tengo que encontrarla, no puedo dejarla ir —decía desesperada su tía—. ¡Esta anocheciendo! ¿Dónde va a dormir? ¿Dónde está, Sophie? ¿Dónde está? —Se Abrazó de su esposa y se puso a llorar finalmente con todo el peso del mundo encima—. Tengo que encontrarla.

—Hay otra cosa de la que tenemos que hablar antes de salir a buscarla —mencionó aún más serio Stephan—. Tori aún está bajo la custodia legal de sus padres, tenemos que dejarles saber que su hija desapareció.

—Ellos la echaron de casa y en estos tres meses, a pesar de que los hemos buscado e insistido que vengan a visitarla, no han sido capaces ni de hacerle una llamada telefónica.

—Entiendo Nya. Podríamos tratar de entablar un reclamo de custodia, por lo menos temporal, por abandono y expulsión. Pero todo dependerá del juez que logremos conseguir y si los papás de Tori están dispuestos a dejarla ir sin pelear —sugirió el abogado, explicándoles las opciones que tenían—. Pero tienen que estar conscientes que David y Holly pueden alegar que hubo descuido y falta de supervisión de su parte y hacer una contra demanda.

—¿Y qué hacemos entonces? —preguntó Sophie por su esposa que estaba demasiado alterada como para hacer preguntas.

—No es obligación ni de los padres ni de los custodios informar a la policía sobre la huida de un menor de edad, sobre todo si está cerca de los dieciocho años, como en este caso. La policía local no va a darle prioridad, no la buscarán —explicaba las circunstancias normales que él veía a diario en su trabajo—. El problema con Tori es que tu hermano es detective y el puede influenciar al departamento para iniciar la búsqueda inmediata, además de solicitar el paso de poder a los federales, si se llega a sospechar que Tori salió del estado.

—Entonces debemos llamar a David.

—Espera Nya, aún no —dijo Stephan bajando la mano de la mujer que sostenía el teléfono, lista para realizar marcar—. Creo que lo mejor es intentar buscarla nosotros este fin de semana. Recopilar información lo más pronto posible y tratar de recuperarla sin involucrar a sus padres. Así evitaremos la posibilidad de la demanda y nos aseguramos de poder conseguir un buen juez que nos ayude con la custodia.

—Pero la policía podría encontrarla antes que nosotros —dijo Nya— eso es lo más importante.

—Mira, no voy a acusar a tu hermano de nada, porque no lo conozco más que por un par de reuniones de padres de familia en la escuela, pero trabajo de esto todos los días —aclaró a la desesperada mujer—. Si David y Holly están en tal negación sobre el hecho de que su hija sea gay, podrían querer aprovechar la situación para recuperar a Tori e internarla en uno de los típicos centros de curación de la homosexualidad que existen en el país.

Esos lugares no eran legales pero se escondían bajo la bandera de campamentos y tratamientos de espiritualidad que albergaban a cientos de jóvenes que se veían obligados a negar su identidad o serían castigados severamente, manipulados mentalmente hasta llegar el colapso total y luego devueltos a sus familias completamente rotos y con depresiones que en muchos casos terminaban muy, muy mal.

Lo había visto tantas veces que no podía permitir que eso sucediera en esta ocasión.

—Lo mejor será buscarla esta noche por la ciudad. Ir a los albergues, a las estaciones de buses, hasta a los parques —sugirió rápidamente y viró su atención a su hija—. Jade, llama a Cat, pregúntale si alguna vez habló con ella sobre que haría en estos casos y toma su computadora para revisar el historial del navegador de internet.

La joven asintió y rápidamente subió a su habitación buscando su tableta digital, el celular que había dejado atrás y la laptop que usaba en casa.

Revisó todo pero Tori había tenido mucho cuidado de borrar cada archivo y hacerlos desaparecer. Hasta encontró la aplicación para eliminar por completo documentos y registros de navegación, ahí, en el escritorio de la computadora.

Su celular no tenía nada, había removido la tarjeta de memoria y lo había formateado en su totalidad.

Bajó y con un suspiro avisó que no encontró ninguna pista y que ni siquiera había encontrado su tableta.

—Eso puede ser bueno —dijo el hombre—. Podemos tratar de encontrarla con el GPS.

Llamaron a la compañía del servicio de telefonía celular y como Nya era la dueña del plan, no tuvo problemas en conseguir la información de donde se encontraba el aparato.

La dirección que les dieron estaba apenas a dos cuadras de distancia así que Sophie se dirigió a la dirección acompañada de Jade, mientras Nya se quedó en casa para tratar de dar la mayor cantidad de información al investigador privado de la firma de Stephan.

Lamentablemente, cuando llegaron a esa casa y tocaron el timbre, salió a recibirlas un joven de dieciséis años que les contó había comprado algunas cosas a una chica delgada y muy bonita, entre los que se encontraba su tableta digital, la consola de videojuegos y el mp3; había sido toda una ganga para el adolescente. Según él, Tori necesitaba el dinero con urgencia y por eso lo vendía a ese precio.

Jade y la pelirroja, regresaron a casa y explicaron lo que había acontecido. Nya ya había terminado con el investigador y todos se dispusieron a recorrer la ciudad buscándola.

Dieron varias vueltas a la ciudad. No dejaron un solo albergue sin inspeccionar, fueron a los parques y a las estaciones de gasolina acercándose a las afueras de la ciudad, pero nada, ni una sola pista de la morena.

Al día siguiente, el investigador privado se dirigió al edificio de oficinas y logró descubrir algunas cosas útiles. Al ser un lugar muy importante, tenían su propia compañía de taxis y no fue difícil encontrar al conductor que había llevado a Tori a la estación de buses.

Siguieron la pista y pudieron localizar a la persona que le había vendido el boleto, lo malo es que no recordaba exactamente a dónde, ese fin de semana había vendido boletos a no menos de quinientas personas. El siguiente paso era preguntar, por toda la estación, si alguien había visto a la latina. Dialogaron con cada uno de los conductores y asistentes del día anterior, hasta que hallaron al indicado.

La ruta empezaba en San Diego, pasaba por Los Ángeles y terminaba en San Francisco, atravesando casi todas las ciudades pequeñas. Al fin, tenían una idea de en dónde podía estarse escondiendo.

Mientras se realizaban estas averiguaciones, el papá de Jade decidió trabajar en el caso de la custodia legal para Nya. El único problema fue que aún faltaban 27 días para poder realizar la petición de cambio de custodia por abandono.

—Ha pasado un día completo —dijo Nya, completamente exhausta al regresar a su hogar al toque de las 10:39 de la mañana.

—Debemos dormir unas horas para poder salir a buscarla en los pueblos aledaños —mencionó Sophie, pero su esposa estaba demasiado preocupada y nerviosa como para irse a la cama, debía seguir intentando—. Espera Nya, ¿a dónde vas?

—Al Café —respondió tomando sus llaves y mientras se marchaba por la puerta dijo—: los chicos podrían tener alguna novedad.

Al mismo tiempo, en la casa de Amanda, arribaban Jade y su padre.

—¿Cómo les fue? ¿Alguna noticia?

—No —dijo Jade, abalanzándose a los brazos de su madre—. ¿Mamá, qué voy a hacer sin Tori? —dijo apretándola fuerte.

—Cariño… tranquila, bebé. —La consoló, iniciando un tierno vaivén de lado a lado, su hija se notaba agotada y desesperada—. Tori va a aparecer, ya verás.

—Jade, hija —le habló su padre, posando una mano en su espalda—. Trata de dormir, tenemos que emprender viaje en algunas horas, vamos.

Vencida volteó hacia su padre y le agradeció la ayuda que les estaba dando, dejando que su madre la guiara hasta su habitación, unos segundos después.

Jade no se tomó ni la molestia de quitarse la ropa. Lanzó sus botas a lo más lejos de su habitación y vio como manchaban la pared con el golpe, pero no le importó. Su impecable cuarto no le interesaba, su propia apariencia física tampoco, mucho menos su comodidad. Se tapó con un cobertor y se quedó dormida inmediatamente.

Despertó, tres horas más tarde, con una llamada de su amiga Cat. La pequeña pelirroja no había atendido la noche anterior y con todo lo que tenían que hacer para encontrar a la morena ni se preocupó en volver a llamarla.

—¿Cat? —contestó, todavía en sueños.

—Hey, perdón por no contestarte ayer, ¿necesitabas de mí?

—Cat, Tori huyó de casa.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Kitty Cat, Tori se fue… se fue y yo soy tan estúpida que no pude darme cuenta. No entendí lo que quería decirme porque estaba tan molesta con ella que no presté atención a sus palabras— sollozaba Jade en el auricular, mientras su amiga trataba de entender que había pasado.

—Cálmate —sentenció Cat— ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Qué pasó?

—Ayer, se fue ayer… fue a verme a la oficina de papá para disculparse conmigo y pedirme que regrese a la cafetería.

—¡Oh Jade!, no me digas que la trataste de la patada, como siempre —preguntó su amiga, casi adivinando la charla entre ambas.

—Lo siento Cat, te juro que lo siento —repetía la chica de esos hinchados ojos azules, que al momento tenían un rojizo tono al rededor—. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo la besaría apenas entró al hueco.

Cat trató de tranquilizarla y de recordar todas las charlas que tuvo con su amiga, pero no venía a su mente ni un solo detalle de qué harían si huyeran de casa. Ni una leve idea de donde podía estar.

—Voy a ducharme —mencionó la abrumada chica despidiéndose—. Papá vendrá por mí en media hora para ir a recorrer las afueras de la ciudad.

—Espero que tengas suerte, de verdad y por favor avísame si … llegas a saber cualquier cosa.

—Seguro, Cat —respondió antes de colgar la llamada. Se mantuvo pensativa. Estaba tan arrepentida, si tan solo hubiese escuchado, si le hubiese dado una oportunidad, pero no. Todo tenía que ser a su antojo, a su tiempo, a la voluntad de su capricho. Sollozó su cansancio lleno de pena y se levantó hacia al cuarto de baño.

Otro día de búsqueda, horas de horas de recorrido por cada pequeño callejón y por todas las avenidas y carreteras que no habían cubierto el día anterior. No tuvieron suerte, Tori debió haber ido a una ciudad grande a unas horas de distancia. San Francisco fue el primer destino en ser descartado, Max, su ex-novia, vivía allí y Tori sabía que la podrían encontrar con facilidad.

Analizaron todas las posibilidades y sugirieron viajar a Fresno —una ciudad de mediano tamaño que quedaba en el camino—, era lo suficientemente extensa para perderse y sería la primera paraba que revisarían antes de considerar separarse e ir a otros lugares.

El domingo por la noche, regresaron por la autopista principal con menos esperanzas que cuando iniciaron la búsqueda. Jade iba con el asiento del copiloto totalmente reclinado, tratando de dormir un poco, lo que le fue imposible. Viró la cabeza, alejando su vista de la ventana, para observar detenidamente al hombre que manejaba a su izquierda.

—Gracias, papá. —Su tristeza era palpable en su entrecortada voz.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, hija — contestó él, alcanzando su cabeza para darle una leve caricia que no fue rechazada. Su agotada hija sentía que necesitaba ese cariño o caería en una profunda depresión por toda la culpa que sentía.

—¿Crees que lograremos encontrarla?

—No lo sé —suspiró su padre, tomando nuevamente el volante con sus dos manos—. Espero que sí… o que recapacite y regrese sola.

—Papá, tengo miedo.

—Lo sé, créeme… yo también —dijo honestamente, mostrándose por primera vez realmente intranquilo y continuó el camino a casa.

Hablaron sobre continuar la búsqueda y ella —sin pensarlo dos veces— se ofreció a acompañar a Nya y Sophie, acordando con sus padres que no iría al trabajo esa semana y únicamente saldría de la ciudad acompañada de una o ambas de las tías de Tori, pero no sola. Ella seguía siendo menos y no querían que se metiera en problemas.

Al siguiente día, llegó a la casa de la pareja muy temprano en la mañana. Tocó el timbre a las 7:00 AM en punto y fue recibida con una taza de café recién hecha. Ya todo estaba listo, los mapas, las direcciones, las fotos para repartir, todo; de repente, el sonido de la puerta se repitió.

Sophie se acercó rápidamente, por un momento tuvo la esperanza de que Tori estuviera del otro lado, pero no.

—¿Holly?

—Hola… ¿Sophie, verdad?

La pelirroja asintió y la dejó pasar a la sala.

—Amor, ¿quié…? —Se frenó de golpe al ver a su cuñada sentada en uno de los sofás.

—Holly, ¿qué haces aquí?

* * *

**Nota de auor:**

Muajaja, ya lo sé. No encuentran a Tori, todo es desesperación. ¿Dónde se metió Vega? ¿Dónde?

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos, ver las caritas plasmadas por ahí. Es completamente inspirador así que muchas, muchas gracias por leer la historia y si tienen preguntas, sugerencias, comentarios ya saben pueden hacerlo en la cajita de reviews.

Nuevamente ":)" ":(" ya saben el procedimiento. No les cuesta más de 4 segundos y qué son 4 segundos en la vida. ¡Vamos, anímense!

En otras noticias, estoy escribiendo un Cori corto, centrado en Cat, su relación con Tori y su amistad con Jade. Si les gusta esa pareja sé que podrán divertirse mucho porque hay una subtrama que los hará vivir muchas aventuras.

Ese fic tendrá apenas 5 capítulos y ya están dos publicado bajo mi perfil. Se llama Between the Bars, así que se los recomiendo.

Ahora sí, parto a dormir y seguro publicaré el siguiente de Café en siete días, es decir el próximo jueves.

Un buen fin de semana y que descansen. ¡Adior!


	11. Kingsburg

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Todo parecía confabularse en su contra, justo cuando pensaban que las cosas no podían ponerse peor, Holly Vega estaba en la sala de su casa, en su sillón favorito.

Estaba presenciando un evento que jamás en la vida pensó posible.

—Sonya —saludó fríamente.

—Holly —respondió nerviosa y girando su vista hacia Jade, le pidió que hablara con su papá para decirle que «estaban en camino». Todo era un código para que lo llame de urgencia y le informe sobre el giro de los acontecimientos.

—David no sabe que estoy aquí —dijo la mujer en voz baja, como si tuviera miedo a ser escuchada—. Me mataría si se entera que vine, pero necesito ver a Tori.

Las mujeres no sabían qué hacer o decir, un: «tu hija huyó de casa ayer y no tenemos ni la más mínima idea de donde puede estar», no era la respuesta más sabia al momento.

Jade buscó de entre sus contactos el número de su padre y presionó el botón para llamarlo; era evidente que no iba a lograr llegar en los siguientes cinco minutos. La situación se sentía tan incómoda, que prefirió salir de la sala para hablar con mayor libertad.

—Holly —dijo Nya, tomando unos segundos para continuar, buscando el valor para explicarle lo sucedido—, Tori no se encuentra aquí.

—¿Saben dónde está? —pregunto la madre sin preocuparse—. Me gustaría verla y pasar un rato con ella, antes de que su padre regrese de su juego de basquet. —La mujer se puso de pie y colocó su cartera al hombro, esperando que le dieran una referencia y salir en busca de su hija.

—Holly…, creo que será mejor que te sientes. Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar —dijo Sophie tomando la iniciativa, su esposa parecía una estatua de piedra.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó, dándose cuenta de cuan tensas se encontraban ambas mujeres—. ¿Dónde está Tori?

No había momento más incierto que ese, tanto Sophie como Nya sabían que lo mejor sería decirle la verdad, pero temían que todo el infierno que desatará.

—La tarde del viernes, Tori dejó la cafetería en su receso y huyó de casa… No sabemos a dónde fue —explicó la pelirroja lo más calmada que pudo pero sus manos le temblaban y su voz se cortaba al hablar.

La madre palideció de inmediato. Sintió un hormigueo en el cuerpo y una impotencia que pronto se convirtió en pura ira. Sus gritos llenaban la casa y nadie se atrevió a contradecirla. Ambas entendían perfectamente lo grave de la situación, si ellas estaban así de preocupadas por la desaparición de su sobrina, ¿cómo podría estar su madre?

—Papá, apresúrate —le suplicó Jade, escuchando los gritos desde el jardín—. Al parecer ya se enteró de todo y está muy molesta.

—Estaré ahí pronto —respondió Stephan y colgó la llamada. Al entrar a la sala, Jade escuchó reclamos e insultos y comenzó a alterarse y a perder la poca paciencia que, para ese entonces, tenía. Quería salir a buscar a Tori, no perder el tiempo con una interrupción.

—¡¿No te bastaba influenciar a mi hija hasta que se vuelva lesbiana?! ¡Además, tenías que perderla! —gritaba la mamá de la latina a las dos personas que la habían acogido y que no abrían la boca para defenderse—. ¿Quién sabe dónde está? ¿Doónde diablos pasó la noche? ¡Si está viva o muerta!

—¿Qué diablos le pasa a usted? —gritó Jade, interrumpiéndola. La mujer se detuvo de inmediato sorprendida de que una chiquilina le alzara la voz de esa manera.

—Jade, no… —Nya trató de detenerla, pero por Dios, es Jade West, ella hace lo que quiere y en ese momento solo quería ver el mundo arder.

—¡No! —gritó nuevamente alzando la palma de su mano en dirección a su antigua jefa, sin cortar mirada con Holly Vega—. Ustedes la echaron de casa, la abandonaron, la ignoraron… ¡La dejaron en la calle! —exclamó mientras las tres mujeres la escuchaban sin decir una palabra—. Usted ni siquiera pudo enfrentar al idiota de su esposo para proteger a su hija… ¿y así se atreve a reclamar a las dos mujeres que le abrieron las puertas para que no tuviera que dormir en la banca de un parque o prostituirse en una esquina?

—Jade, cariño… —Sophie intentó hablar durante una pequeña pausa de su discurso, pero no, fue callada por más reclamos de la adolescente.

—Tori sabe que ustedes se deshicieron de sus cosas, de sus fotos, de sus recuerdos, ¡de todo! Se siente rota, odiada y abandonada… Y eso… eso no es culpa, ni de Nya, ni de Sophie, es culpa de ustedes, ¡de sus padres!, porque hasta la inútil de Trina ha hecho esfuerzos por estar pendiente de su hermana, pero ustedes dos… bien podrían ser los papás de Cujo, les importa un comino su hija.

Nya hizo todo el esfuerzo posible por no mostrar la sonrisa que se le marcó al escuchar esa última frase.

—¡Mira quién habla, Jade! —reclamo la madre indignada de que le sacara en cara sus fallas— Pero ¿quién eres tú para hablar sobre tratar bien a Tori? ¿Acaso no pasaste dos años de tu vida fastidiando a mi hija? ¿Acaso no le tiraste café en la cara el primer día que la conociste?

—¡Yo-no-soy-sus-padres! Yo no tenía la obligación de protegerla, ni de apoyarla. En ese tiempo, ni siquiera éramos amigas, así que no me salga con su alta moral y cómo yo le arruiné la vida a su hija, porque lo que yo hice no se compara con lo que ustedes fallaron en darle.

—Voy a llamar a David —dijo Holly tomando su celular. No tenía nada más que refutarle a la chica que acababa de ponerla en su lugar de tan mala manera, odiaba ser aleccionada por una niña de diecisiete años y quería encontrar a su hija.

—Hace quince minutos estaba temblando con la posibilidad de que se entere que había venido a verla, ¿y ahora va a llamarlo para que la ayude? —preguntó irritada la adolescente—. Usted sabe muy bien que a su esposo no le interesa su hija lesbiana. ¿Qué van a hacer, eh? ¿Internarla en algún lugar?

—¡Jade! —la reprendió Nya con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, no quería que le empiece a dar ideas a su cuñada.

—¡Es la única forma de salvar a nuestra hija!

—¿Salvarla? —preguntó Sophie sin entender, a qué había ido Holly a su casa, ¿qué quería hablar con Tori?

—¡Tori no es lesbiana! —grito la madre mostrando la impotencia que sentía—. ¡Es mi hija y mi pequeña no es así!

—Holly, ¿a qué viniste? ¿Qué querías con Tori? —preguntó enojada Nya, todavía dudando de lo que había escuchado. Tal parece que el papá de Jade tenía razón, querían lavarle el cerebro a su sobrina, querían secuestrarla y forzarla a un tratamiento fútil contra su voluntad.

—Vine a convencerla de que venga conmigo y deje estas cosas atrás.

—¿Estas cosas? —preguntó la tía empezando a molestarse con su visita.

—¡Sí, esta novelería de ser homosexual!

—Creo que es mejor que te vayas, Holly.

—Esta es culpa tuya Sonya, regresaste enferma de Paris y contagiaste a mi hija… ¡Mi hija! —se quejó señalándola con el dedo, tenía el cuerpo rígido, estresado y sentía un gran deseo de acercarse y romperle la cara de una bofetada a su cuñada—. ¿Con qué derecho le metiste «estas cosas» en la cabeza? ¡No es tu hija, es mía!

La pareja se quedó atónita ante tal aseveración. Nya jamás pensó que la culpaban de esa manera, que ella era la causante de todo en los ojos de su hermano y su cuñada.

—Déjeme decirle que es la mujer más estúpida que he tenido el desagrado de conocer —dijo Jade contestando a lo que había acabado de oír, llamando la atención de las tres mujeres en la sala—. La homosexualidad no se aprende, ni se decide; no es una enfermedad. ¡Por Dios, ¿quién es usted?! ¿Dónde está la familia que todos envidiábamos? Los padres abnegados y cariñosos de Tori? ¿Dónde? —Esperó dos segundos por una respuesta, pero Holly no le dio ninguna.

Jade había escuchado lo triste que estaba la morena por todo esto y como extrañaba a su familia, a los padres que recordaba, a su hermana, a su hogar. Pero ¿qué mierda extrañaba, si esto era lo que tenía esperándola? Unos padres intolerantes, un lugar lleno de odio y reproches. Un centro de rehabilitación que no necesitaba.

Todo le cerraba entonces, Tori no tenía nada; no tenía a su familia, esa idea terminó el día que salió del closet; no tenía a sus amigos cerca, la única que lo sabía era Cat y estaba muy lejos; tenía miedo de que lo que le pasó en casa, le pase en la escuela… y con justa razón; lo que había vivido era horrible. A eso sumarle vivir en una casa en la cual no se sentía cómoda porque pensaba que era un estorbo.

«_Si pudiera cambiar quién soy lo haría, porque no me ha traído nada más que problemas. Odio ser gay, ¡lo odio!_», recordaba las palabras tan sentidas que había escuchado el día anterior y lo entendió… por eso se marchó, ya no tenía nada que perder.

—Sus palabras solo demuestran su ignorancia, su falta de sentido común y su odio. Por suerte ninguna de esas cosas es hereditaria —dijo Jade finalmente.

—Yo no odio a mi hija —contestó entre dientes—. Quiero que tenga oportunidades y una familia. Quiero que sea feliz y no que se refugie en una mujer por su miedo a fracasar con un hombre.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —contestaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

—¡Quiero a mi hija de regreso! A mi dulce Tori, a mi hija normal y sana.

No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía.

Miró a Nya y a Sophie con las manos en la frente y una pena terrible de cada cosa que escuchaban de esa mujer.

"¿Cómo aguantan tanto insulto, tanto disparate? ¿Por qué no la mandan al diablo?"

—Pff, yo me largo… —dijo la adolescente tomando su bolsa y sus llaves del auto.

—Jade, espera —dijo Sophie poniéndose de pie y siguiéndola a la puerta—. Tú papá debe estar por llegar. Quédate.

—Lo siento, no lo esperaré. —Agarró el picaporte y lo giró mientras decía—: Tengo que ir a buscar a «mi novia» y ya me harté de escuchar incoherencias.

—¿Su qué? —pregunto Holly mirando a Nya que no supo que decir, también eran noticias para ella. Hasta para Jade, que cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se apresuró al automóvil para emprender camino a Fresno.

"¿_Mi novia?_, qué diablos, Jade".

Pregunta que se hizo durante casi todo el trayecto.

—¿Qué hora es? —se dijo a si misma saliendo de la última cafetería a la cual había entrado a preguntar por información sobre la morena. El viaje se le había hecho eterno, más que nada porque paraba en cada restaurante o estación de gasolina del camino.

—Sacó su celular y se dio cuanta de que, primero, no tenía la más mínima idea de la hora y segundo, su teléfono había muerto hace quién sabe cuanto tiempo. Ahora entendía por qué su papá no había intentado contactarla, después de todo, le habían dicho claramente que no saliera de la ciudad sin la compañía de un adulto y ella estaba segura de haber cruzado ya dos condados.

No había rastro de la morena, todo indicaba que había viajado directo a su destino final.

Tanto Fresno como San Francisco eran ciudades grandes, con muchos lugares donde ocultarse. Podría pasar desapercibida, buscar trabajo fácilmente y continuar su vida.

De las dos, Fresno parecía la mejor opción, aunque en San Francisco Tori tenía a Max, podía estar con ella. Es decir, es su ex, la conoce; le tiene confianza y…

"No, no, no, no está ahí. Por su culpa se supo todo, la traicionó, no se iría con ella… ¿o sí?"

Necesitaba usar su celular para buscar a Max en la página de Facebook y encontrar algún indicio de donde vivía. Si no tenía éxito en un par de horas más, podía continuar el viaje directo allá y asegurarse si albergaba a la latina o no.

Manejó hasta el siguiente poblado, lo bueno de esa vía era que, pequeños pueblos quedaban a minutos de distancia y ella necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde comprar un cargador para su teléfono, llenar el tanque de gasolina y tal vez comer algo.

La localidad era muy pintoresca, con casas estilo sueco, hechas de adobe y vigas vistas de madera. Tranquilo, con las calles muy limpias y un ambiente relajado, hasta podría decirse que le daba una sensación muy hogareña el estar ahí.

Parqueó frente a un local de tecnología y estiró un poco las piernas. "Más de cuatro horas de viaje", pensaba al ver un gran reloj a través de la ventana del restaurante contiguo, ya era casi la una de la tarde.

Veía a la gente pasar y se imaginaba, ¿qué podía hacer Vega en Fresno? Si ella huyera de casa lo más seguro es que terminaría yendo a Nueva York para buscar trabajo en algún teatro o en algo que le apasionara. Pero ¿qué tipo de trabajo podría encontrar la latina en la ciudad a la que iba? Ningún otro que de mesera o tal vez de obrera en una fábrica o trabajadora de alguna granja. Nada que ver con el espectáculo.

Qué no daría por estar en su cabeza unos segundos y entender su lógica. Predecir a donde podía ir, que pensaba hacer en el futuro para poder encontrarla.

—Hola, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó un hombre de aproximadamente unos sesenta años de edad. Tenía el cabello muy blanco, así como su piel; estaba arrimado en la puerta de la tienda y llevaba observándola, por lo menos, unos cinco minutos.

—Sí, es más… vengo a comprarle un cargador de teléfono —dijo la chica regresando de sus pensamientos y tomó su aparato. Entró al local y oyó una campana sonar cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

—Espero que esa vieja campana no te haya asustado.

—Lo siento, estoy un poco nerviosa y cansada… y con hambre —respondió Jade posando sus antebrazos sobre el mostrador mientras esperaba que el dueño del local saque el cargador de la caja para probarlo. También le vendió un novedoso estuche que incluía internamente una batería cargada al cien por ciento, para que pueda usar su teléfono inmediatamente, sin conectarlo a la pared.

—¿Puedo preguntar de dónde vienes? Es una ciudad pequeña y nos conocemos entre todos y no te había visto antes por aquí.

—Estoy de paso, vengo de Los Ángeles pero necesito llegar a Fresno —respondió Jade sacando el dinero para pagar.

—¿Acaso hay una árbol milagroso en esa ciudad o algo así? —preguntó el hombre con curiosidad—. Eres la segunda chica que pasa por aquí en estos días con la misma trayectoria.

"¡Tori!", pensó rápidamente y se apresuró a sacar la foto que tenía guardada en su bolsa.

—¿Tal vez es esta la chica que vio?

—Sí, es ella… Tori, si no recuerdo mal.

"¡Dios, estuvo aquí!".

—Es muy bonita —mencionó devolviéndole la foto—. Pero esa noche no se veía tan feliz como en la foto.

—¿El viernes? ¿A qué hora estuvo aquí? ¿Le dijo a dónde iría?

—¿Por qué la buscas? —preguntó dudando en darle más información, el hombre definitivamente se estaba reservando algo.

—Huyó de casa y todos estamos muy preocupados. Necesito encontrarla…

—¿Eres su familia?

—Mire señor, no quiero ser grosera pero lo seré si no empieza a hablar. Sé que se está guardando algo. Si sabe dónde está, será mejor que me lo diga.

—Así que tu eres… ¿Jade?

"¿Le habló de mi? ¿Quién diablos es este viejo? ¿Dónde está Tori?", pensó poniéndose muy tensa, que tal si este hombre le había hecho algo, uno nunca sabe con quién está hablando. "¡Mierda, papá tenía razón… Debí venir acompañada".

—No te pongas nerviosa, te contaré lo que sé —dijo el dueño moviendo dos sillas a su lado y haciendo un gesto para que se sentara.

—Así estoy bien —respondió la joven que sospechaba del hombre; y en menos de unos pocos segundos pensó más de diez formas de salir de ahí si algo llegaba a suceder. ¿Qué había hecho yendo sola a ese lugar?

—Como prefieras —respondió y tomó asiento—. El autobús en el que viajaba se averió, así que todos los pasajeros aprovecharon para bajar y comer algo en la ciudad mientras arreglaban la llanta ponchada del vehículo. Tori se sentó aquí en frente, en la banca y no dio señales de vida por alrededor de unos cinco minutos —le contaba con calma, pero Jade no bajaba la guardia—. Se mantuvo ahí, sin decir una palabra o moverse. Ví lágrimas correr por su rostro y no pude evitar acercarme.

—¿Y qué le dijo?

—Al principio nada, no quería hablar. Me pidió que la dejara sola y yo lo hice. Media hora más tarde anunciaban a los pasajeros que el bus estaba completamente descompuesto y que llamarían a una unidad nueva para que los recoja. Demoraría aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar por ellos.

Jade lo escuchaba atenta y precavida de salir corriendo si esto se tornaba una historia de terror. "Los idiotas de esas películas mueren porque nunca huyen cuando deben hacerlo, tal vez ya debí haber huido".

—Saqué un cartón de leche y unas galletas para que comiera algo, me imaginé que no lo hacía porque tal vez no tenía dinero, pero ella se negó. Me dijo que no tenía hambre y que solo esperaba el bus para llegar a Fresno.

—¿Le dijo que haría allí?

—No, pero le pregunté por qué lloraba y me dijo que había defraudado a alguien muy importante y que no tenía sentido seguir viviendo en Los Ángeles. Que lo que había hecho, nadie se lo perdonaría, que tenía que salir de ahí y dejar a los demás ser felices.

—Vega… —susurró Jade con frustración.

—Finalmente le dije que errar es de humanos y que igual lo es el perdonar y me dijo: «_usted no conoce a Jade, ella no perdona, su carácter y su orgullo jamás se lo permitirían_».

Jade negó y suspiró sin saber que decir.

—No sé que pasó entre ustedes, pero tu novia está muy enamorada de ti, ¿sabes? —dijo el hombre levantándose de su asiento y retirando el que nunca usó la joven.

—¿Cómo sabe que… está enamorada de mi? —preguntó Jade sorprendida, acaso le había dicho algo más.

—Reconocí su tristeza y sus lágrimas, era como mirarme al espejo, pequeña. Aún lloro así cuando pienso en mi esposa —respondió con seguridad— Tori te ama.

—Genial… ni siquiera sé donde está.

—Tal vez puedan darte más información en el Motel del Este.

—¿Disculpe? Pensé que me había dicho que había viajado en el bus de reemplazo esa noche.

—No, le pregunté si tenía donde quedarse cuando llegara a Fresno y me dijo que no, que tenía que buscar un hotel al llegar —mencionó sacando un papel y anotando algo mientras seguía hablando—. Le sugerí que fuera a uno de los moteles de la ciudad y viaje en la mañana. Fresno es una ciudad grande y puede llegar a ser peligrosa en la noche, mucho más para alguien que no la conoce —dijo entregándole el papel con la dirección del lugar—. Tal vez ahí te den más información.

—Gracias, muchas, muchas gracias.

—Cuídate Jade… y suerte encontrando a Tori.

Ella asintió mientras salía del lugar y subió a su auto apresurada. Conectó el teléfono para buscar la dirección en el GPS y apenas la pantalla se prendió, recibió una llamada de su padre.

—¡Jade, ¿dónde diablos estás?!

—Papá, estaba camino a Fresno, pero…

—Te advertimos con mamá que no tenías permiso de salir de Los Ángeles…

—¡Para, creo que tengo una buena pista de Tori! —Interrumpió a su molesto padre para darle las noticias.

—¿La encontraste?

—No aún pero un hombre habló con ella el viernes y cree que pasó la noche en un Motel cerca de aquí.

—Hija, por favor no vayas sola a ese lugar.

—Papá, estoy muy cerca. Preguntaré por ella y si me dan alguna pista iré a buscarla.

—Jade, escúchame —dijo finalmente Stephan, tratando de calmar la emoción de su hija—. Necesito que regreses a Los Ángeles.

—¿Qué? ¿No acabaste de oír lo que dije?

—Te lo voy a repetir por una última vez. ¡Regresa en este instante a casa!

—¿O qué, papá? ¿Me castigarás por el resto de mi vida? ¿Me sacaras del colegio que tanto odias? ¿Me forzarás a trabajar en tu firma de abogados? ¿Qué?

—Hija, es peligroso. Solo regresa —insistió su padre, bastante preocupado por su seguridad.

—No, tengo que encontrarla antes que sus padres. Tengo que pedirle que vuelva para que Nya y Sophie pidan su custodia y no la fuercen a ir a esos centros de los que hablaste.

—Jade, hablamos con calma con Holly. Le expliqué con hechos la situación y está de acuerdo en que debemos encontrarla antes de que David se entere de todo —explicaba Stephan lo que había acontecido en su ausencia—. Así que ella misma habló con el juez para pedir un amparo legal y concederle la custodia temporal a Nya y Sophie. Siendo un caso de emergencia estoy seguro de que la solicitud será tramitada entre hoy y mañana.

—Eso es muy bueno papá, pero de que sirve si no la encontramos.

—Una vez que todo esté solucionado con el juez, podrás organizarte con Nya para ir a buscarla.

—No, lo siento —respondió la joven firme a su decisión—. No voy a perder el tiempo regresando a Los Ángeles y esperar a que todo se resuelva solo. Voy a buscar a Tori.

—Jade…

—Te avisaré si hay novedades. —La muchacha colgó la llamada y apagó el aparato para evitar ser rastreada.

Sabía que estaba arruinándolo todo con sus padres, pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba era en encontrarla y pedirle que regrese a casa. Nada más, cualquier consecuencia que su decisión trajera, era mínima en comparación a no volver a verla.

Llegó rápido al lugar, no estaba tan lejos, era realmente una ciudad muy pequeña.

El Motel era en realidad un conjunto de edificios pequeños con una piscina en medio, parecía un diminuto resort vacacional, se veía muy bien cuidado y arreglado.

Entro en la recepción y se encontró con una mujer rubia de no más de cuarenta años que le dio inmediatamente la bienvenida.

—Hola, estoy buscando a una joven que pasó por aquí el viernes en la noche —dijo entregándole la foto de Tori.

—Oh, sí, la recuerdo bien. Pero no se hospedó aquí —dijo la mujer devolviendo la foto— Teníamos el lugar repleto.

—Entiendo. —Exhaló Jade muy fuerte—. Tal vez le dio la referencia de otro lugar donde se podía hospedar.

—No, lo siento. Me pidió que la ayude llamando un taxi que la llevara a la estación de buses.

—Debe haber viajado a Fresno esa noche entonces —dijo Jade en voz alta pero para si misma—. Gracias de todas formas.

—No tienes de qué.

Estaba ya por salir de la oficina y dio media vuelta preguntando donde podía encontrar una gasolinera, todavía estaba andando casi sin una gota en el tanque, en cualquier momento se quedaría varada por ahí.

—Baja dos cuadras y a la derecha te encontrarás con la estación.

Jade volvió a agradecer y se marchó directo a la gasolinera.

—Deme una bolsa grande de papas fritas y dos gaseosas de medio litro. También un café negro y cóbreme el tanque lleno, por favor —dijo al chico que atendía la micro tienda de la estación, alcanzándole un billete de 20 dólares.

—Aquí tienes —dijo entregándole todo en una bolsa negra junto con el cambio.

—Una pregunta, ¿tal vez has visto a esta chica? —preguntó enseñándole la imagen mientras bebía de un sorbo su café.

—Se acaba de ir hace no menos de cinco minutos.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó regando su bebida sobre el mesón. "¡Vega está aquí, todavía está aquí!".

—Sí, pasa por aquí comprando algo de comer todos los días, bueno, los últimos tres o cuatro días —dijo el joven limpiando con un trapo el café desparramado.

—¿Y has visto por donde se va?

—Siempre cruza la calle y sigue recto hasta la esquina, luego baja para la calle principal.

—Gracias… y perdón por eso —dijo mientras corría con las compras a su auto y salía disparada a buscar a la morena.

Estaba ahí, cerca muy, muy cerca; y pensar que estuvo a punto de no entrar a comprar nada, quería emprender viaje lo más pronto posible, pero el hambre la venció.

Bajó lento por la calle que le mencionó el muchacho y no la divisó. Pero se encontró con un letrero que decía: «Motel del Oeste», debía estar ahí.

Entró al estacionamiento para parquear su auto y dirigirse a la recepción, pero no le hizo falta… ahí estaba, a lo lejos, entrando a una de las habitaciones del tercer piso del edificio.

La latina no la vio, pero Jade ya sabía donde estaba.

"Tori… te encontré… te encontré".

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Juas, juas, juas, juas, juas. Hoy es domingo y ya sé, prometí un capítulo el jueves, pero pasaron dos cosas:

1\. El fic pasó lo 100 reviews… ¡ehhhh! Gracias a todos ustedes que leen y me han dejado sus apreciaciones, no tiene idea como disfruto de leerlos y además lo mucho que me motivan a seguir inventando historias.

2\. Esta semana que viene es del mal y realmente dudo tener el tiempo de escribir una sola palabra de alguno de mis fics.

Así que como este ya estaba adelantado aproveché para terminarlo, corregirlo y publicarlo hoy, antes de que empiece mi "Semana Infernal".

Ojalá todo se aliviane hasta el miércoles y poder publicar el tercero del Cori, que quería publicar ayer pero ese me cuesta mucho más esfuerzo porque… ¡escribir como Cat es difícil!

En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado este, no quería extender mucho la búsqueda de Tori pero tampoco que la encuentren en cinco minutos, como uno de ustedes me comentó justo en un review, además que necesitaba que todo esto pase para que lo demás que tengo planeado funcione a la perfección. Por cierto, este capítulo se llama Kingsburg porque ese es el nombre del pueblo en el que se queda Tori (si es real, yo siempre investigo XD).

Si les gustó ya saben una ":)" sino una ":(" o sus palabras son bienvenidas y agradecidas.

¡Suerte esta semana y adior!


	12. Regresa Conmigo

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Tori es hermosa cuando duerme. Completamente… hermosa.

Respira leve… Aún está en sueños, pero ya no tan profundos. Estoy segura de que pronto despertará.

No quiero tocarla para que no lo haga por mí, hay tiempo de sobra, la noche apenas está entrando a la madrugada y podríamos quedarnos aquí en esta cama por el resto de la semana, si por mí fuera.

Se abraza a ella misma cuando duerme, con un brazo sobre su hombro y el otro cruzado apoyado en el colchón.

Sus ojos están tan relajados, al igual que su rostro y su quijada está apenas apoyada en su antebrazo. Luce tan pacífica… tan linda… tan vulnerable.

Me pregunto que está soñando o si lo hace en absoluto, si cuando despierte seguirá así de tranquila o entrará en pánico como cuando me vio al abrir la puerta.

Pero eso no importa, nada importa, nada más que Tori.

Cuando la vi entrar al motel y me quedé en blanco. No sabía que hacer, si llamar a papá, ir a enfrentarla o simplemente esperar y ver que hacía.

Él seguro querría saber que la encontré, pero estaba tan molesto conmigo por desobedecerlo que tal vez no era la mejor idea, tampoco llamar a Nya. Sería más fácil pretender que no lo hice y decirles que seguía buscándola, quedarme allí afuera a esperar, a ver sus movimientos, pero no pude, lo llamé; la situación es grave y no puedo correr riesgos de que huya nuevamente, si lo hago no me lo perdonaría.

Papá contestó y sí, estaba muy molesto, pero lo dejó de lado al saber que la búsqueda había terminado. Fue muy claro cuando me dijo:

—Quédate ahí, Jade. No la pierdas de vista ni un segundo. Antes de ir por ustedes tenemos que hablar con el juez y firmar la custodia o podríamos perderla completamente.

Entendí a la perfección. Hasta nuevo aviso de su parte, no me movería de aquí.

Terminé mis papas fritas y mi soda sin dejar de ver la puerta ni un instante. Fue una casualidad entrar a esa micro tienda a pagar. Pude haberlo hecho desde afuera pero me dio hambre. ¡Gracias, estómago vacío!

Ya había pasado una hora y yo seguía ahí afuera, pensando en que hacer, si hablarle, esperar, seguirla o qué. No quería asustarla, pero tampoco quedarme mucho más tiempo en este auto, ya me resultaba incómodo. Fue entonces que una idea llegó a mí y me hizo salir corriendo hasta su habitación.

"¿Qué tal si se fue?"

Sentí algo horrible recorrer mi pecho, una angustia que jamás había experimentado y es que todo cuarto de hotel o motel debía tener una ventana y yo no veía ninguna, así que seguramente estaba del otro lado del edificio y si me vio, seguro que salió por la escalera de emergencia y se fue.

En menos de cuatro minutos estuve jadeando detrás de la puerta, aunque al escuchar algo de ruido adentro, me tranquilicé. Estaba ahí, debía calmarme, así que respiré profundo para controlar mi respiración.

No tardé mucho en dar un par de golpes y esperar a que habrá. Estaba lista para lo que fuera, no creía que saldría corriendo por la ventana al verme, pero si lo hacía, la perseguiría hasta tumbarla al piso y retenerla hasta convencerla de regresar conmigo.

Quiero hacerlo otra vez.

¡Dios, que despierte y hacerlo una vez más y otra más!… Y es que nunca pensé que me sentiría así con alguien, jamás lo hice con Beck, no así.

El sexo era sexo nada más, nunca fue de este modo, nunca un roce de su piel me recorrió por las venas, no como cuando ella me toca con la yema de sus dedos y todo mi cuerpo se estremece.

Lo hicimos en plena tarde con la luz que se filtraba por su ventana. La habitación estaba cálida, no muy caliente a pesar del verano y no muy fría gracias a la poca potencia del aire acondicionado. Todo fue perfecto, la temperatura adecuada para sentirnos cómodas con el calor de nuestros propios cuerpos.

No pude evitar besarla momentos después de verla abrir esa puerta. Me miró con tanta angustia, con tanto dolor. Tenía unas ojeras horribles, había estado llorando… demasiado, pero lo entiendo, han sido días muy difíciles para todos. Le tomó unos segundos reconocer el alivio en mi rostro y bajó la mirada, dándose por vencida.

Dejé salir un suspiro y me acerqué bruscamente para tomarla por la cintura y apretarla en un abrazo. Al principio dudó en devolvérmelo, pero finalmente soltó su cuerpo en el mío. Estábamos juntas y ya no importaba nada más que nosotras.

La besé, no quería hablar, solo demostrarle que todo estaba bien entre las dos que no hacía falta dar explicaciones. La quería conmigo y eso no necesitaba palabras.

Dejamos el beso continuar, ninguna de las dos quería que termine. La llevé de a poco contra la pared y sentí que ella acariciaba mi nuca presionándome aún más contra su boca, mientras su otra mano me abrazaba, apretándome a su cuerpo.

El aire faltaba y empecé a bajar por su cuello, a subir nuevamente sin desperdiciar la oportunidad de oler su piel. Es dulce, mas no embriagante; es sutil como ella misma, tranquilizante y adictiva. Es como cuando llegas a casa y tienes ese sentimiento indescriptible de paz, de estar donde perteneces… así.

No sé ni como dimos vuelta; de un momento a otro Tori caminaba de espaldas y tropezamos la una con la otra cayendo sobre el colchón.

Reímos al darnos cuenta que estuvimos a pocos centímetros de terminar en el suelo. La miré hasta calmarnos, sus ojos café me cautivaron y no era por su color, sino por su profundidad, por lo que ella me decía al verme en ese momento.

Hablaba volúmenes enteros, desde un lo siento hasta un te amo y no, no lo dijo, pero yo lo sentí, yo la amo también.

No hablamos, ni una palabra. Me perdí en el momento, como si todo sucediera en cámara lenta, tracé las líneas de sus labios suavemente con mi pulgar, haciéndola suspirar. Al verla cerrar sus ojos le di un ligero beso, que fue seguido por otro en la punta de su nariz y luego su delicada mejilla, hasta viajar con mis labios todas partes.

Es perfecta.

¿Cómo puede ser que nunca supiera de lo que me estaba perdiendo? ¿O es esto lo que se siente solo cuando estás enamorado? ¿O es ella? Porque es especial, porque es única, porque se robó mi razón.

Y ahí están esos ojos y su ligera sonrisa mientras despierta, batallando contra el sueño que todavía tiene.

—Hey —susurro cubriéndola un poco con la sábana.

—Hmm, hey —dice en una voz tan baja que casi no la escucho. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos, está tan cansada.

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunto y me responde con una ligera negación sobre la almohada—. ¿Quieres seguir durmiendo? —Responde asintiendo de la misma manera.

La acurruco con mi brazo sobre su cintura y junto nuestras frentes cerrando los ojos también. Tal vez debería dormir unas horas y reponerme de este día tan agotador.

Es tan agradable despertar de a poco con el calor de otro cuerpo junto al tuyo. Ese calor que irradia debajo de las sábanas y además sus caricias tiernas sobre mi piel. Ya está despierta y la siento observándome.

—Hey —dice con tanto cariño.

—¿Qué hora es? —Escucho mi voz ronca y bostezo contra la almohada. Tori me sonríe y me contesta que un poco más de las cuatro de la madrugada. Me acaricia la mejilla y se acerca a darme un corto beso.

—Eres hermosa.

—Hmm, estas haciendo lo mismo que yo hace rato.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es eso? —responde dejando las caricias a un lado, para pasar suavemente su índice desde la punta de mi nariz hasta mi quijada y luego volviendo a subir.

—Recordándolo todo —digo y atrapo con un beso la punta de su dedo cuando vuelve a bajar. Ella lo detiene ahí y empuja para abajo mi labio inferior. Yo aprovecho para atraparlo con mis labios y succionar apenas la punta de su pulgar, sonriendo mientras ella lo retira y lo repasa a lo largo de mis labios, antes de acercarse y llenarme de besos.

Empezamos otra vez y comienzo a sentir ese ardor entre mis piernas, esa necesidad de tenerla tan cerca, de satisfacer mi ansiedad en su cuerpo.

La jalo lo más que puedo hacia mi y la rodeo con mi pierna. Su piel es tan suave, ella es tan sexy y yo solo quiero hacerlo otra vez.

Nos doy vuelta dejándola sobre mí, no me importa que tome el control. Si soy sincera creo que hubiese sido un desastre si no lo hacia. Ella es mi primera vez con una mujer. Definitivamente me habría sentido torpe y un poco inútil.

Ser gay no es tan fácil. Mi muñeca dolía de tanto esfuerzo, pero yo no quería parar, me resistí hasta que realmente no pude más. Se que no logre hacer que Tori termine, ella lo logro en mí con muy poco, es avergonzarte y después, ella sola se encargó de cumplir sus deseos conmigo.

Así como ahora, esta hincada sobre mí, nuestros centros conectados con un suave movimiento. Ella abrazada de mi pierna que descansa en su hombro, y yo, compartiendo ese vaivén con mis manos en su cintura, presionándola contra mí.

Comienza a subir la velocidad y aumentar la presión, y puedo claramente ver el sudor en su piel con la tenue luz que entra por la ventana.

La expresión de su rostro es de puro éxtasis, tan solo verla así, me dispara y me siento tan cerca. Trato de concentrarme en ella, esperando el momento en que ella esté más cerca —si es que logro hacerlo—, aunque sea unos segundos o perderé completamente el control y ella no llegará, lo que sería un choque total con mi ego, otra vez.

Ya casi está ahí, su respiración es cada vez más agitada y entrecortada, sus movimientos más frenéticos y su agarre en mi piel cada vez más doloroso.

Ahí está, completamente entregada a este momento, con sus lolas expuestas, hermosas, tan redonditas y alzadas que no puedo evitar subir mis manos para tocarlas.

Las aprieto y siento sus botones erigidos. Los pellizco apenas y eso parece hacerla acelerar todo, contrae su cuerpo erráticamente sobre el mío y verla así solo me hace buscar más contacto para poder encontrarla en ese instante.

Baja hasta mi pecho y continua empujándose contra mi centro, hasta que, en muy poco, logra hacerme terminar con un temblor incontrolado de mi cuerpo bajo el suyo.

Sexy, completamente sexy, extraordinariamente perfecto. Quiero hacer esto cada minuto del resto de mi vida.

La abrazo justo aquí, porque no quiero perder su calor, pero escucho una alerta de mensaje en mi celular y debo dejarla a mi lado para buscar el infernal aparato, debe ser papá.

«A las nueve en punto firmamos la custodia. Pueden regresar entonces. Qué tengan buen viaje y vengan con cuidado».

—¿Quién era? —me pregunta tal vez cruzando las primeras palabras en todo este tiempo.

—Papá. Dice que podemos volver pasadas las nueve de la mañana.

La noto cambiar su actitud y fruncir un poco el ceño. Tal vez debería contarle todo lo que ha pasado en su ausencia.

—¿Estás bien?

—Nya debe estar tan decepcionada de mi.

—No, no lo está —digo acomodándome nuevamente a su lado—. Está muy preocupada.

—Me siento tan estúpida —confiesa y se esconde con la sábana que, poco a poco, voy retirando de su cara para poder mirarla.

—¿Cuál era tu plan?

Espera un momento antes de contestarme, tal vez pensando si es una buena idea decírmelo, revelarse.

—Ir lo más al norte que pudiera, quedarme allí hasta cumplir los dieciocho y luego viajar a Nueva York, tratar de conseguir trabajo, terminar la escuela a distancia y no sé, probar suerte.

—Cuando me entere que te fuiste pensaba a donde iría yo si huía y definitivamente era Nueva York.

—Grandes mentes...

—¿Piensan igual? —respondo con tristeza. Porque algo me dice que no quiere volver. No quiere verme; tiene su mirada fija en el colchón donde esta haciendo un camino con su dedo—. Tori… ¿vas a volver conmigo, verdad?

No dice nada, sigue concentrada en su camino, lo piensa y lo piensa y no responde y yo quiero que lo haga, pero si la obligo de que servirá, llegará a Los Ángeles y volverá a huir, solo que esta vez no cometerá los errores que me dejaron encontrarla.

—Las cosas han cambiado, ¿sabes? —digo tomando su mano y deteniendo ese desesperante movimiento, quiero que me escuche, que entienda—. Los chicos te extrañan, están como locos. Tus tías te necesitan, no tienes idea cuanto. Andre…

—¿Qué con Andre?

—Ni siquiera se me ocurrió llamarlo. Hable con Cat, pero no con él.

—Acabas de mandar al diablo tu discurso —empieza a reír a carcajadas.

—Por lo menos ríes, eso es bueno —digo viéndola tranquilizarse de a poco, pero regresa a la misma triste mirada.

—No sé si puedo volver —dice con tanta pena y dolor.

—Puedes… ya no estás sola. Hoy tu mamá firmará tu custodia a Nya y Sophie, y vas a poder estar tranquila.

—Ellas tienen otras preocupaciones, yo soy un estorbo.

—No es así, debes volver. Verás que ellas te aman, todos te extrañan, todos… y yo… yo aún más —digo como último intento, pudo haber pasado lo que sea esta noche, pero, Tori y yo, no somos nada. ¿Cómo la obligo?, ni siquiera si estuviéramos juntas tendría ese derecho—. Regresa conmigo, podemos darnos una oportunidad —susurro acercándome lo más que puedo. Si va a decirme que no… por lo menos quiero este momento.

No quiere contestar, no quiere decepcionarme y yo no quiero regresar sola; sé que no podré vivir en paz sin ella después de esto… de saber como se siente tenerla conmigo.

—Tori…

—Lo siento… no puedo volver, no aún.

—¿Y qué harás entonces? —digo tratando de buscar la forma de calmar este vacío que se va formando en mi pecho.

—No lo sé… —dice cerrando sus ojos y rozando mi nariz con la suya dice—: Tenemos algunas horas todavía… ¿puedes… abrazarme y lo hablamos después?

—¿Lo pensarás?

—Mm-hmm —responde como afirmación y se voltea dándome la espada para que la estreche con mi cuerpo, como aquella vez en mi casa después del club.

No la dejaré un momento, dudo que pueda conciliar el sueño hasta la mañana, pero todavía tengo una oportunidad… tan solo una más.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Difíciles días y este capítulo avanzó muy lento. Así que me disculpo por la demora.

Como saben estamos llegando a fin de año y las cosas se complican en el trabajo, trataré de no demorar mucho con la actualización del siguiente, pero les pido paciencia.

Gracias por todos su reviews, no saben la gran ayuda que son para mí y el ánimo que me dan.

Recuerden que 4 segundos de su tiempo en dejar una ":)" o una ":(" pueden hacer toda la diferencia en el tiempo que me tome actualizar.

¡Suerte y adior!


	13. ¿Quieres?

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

La luz daba justo en sus rostros, el suave ruido de la ciudad empezaba a notarse y ellas se escondían entre las sábanas, sus cuerpos aún desnudos desde la tarde de ayer.

El brazo de Jade se sentía como un témpano de hielo por la presión que ejercía Tori, pero estaba tan profundamente dormida que ni siquiera lo sentía.

La latina no tardó abrir sus ojos y bostezar, dándose cuenta que estaba rodeada y no podría salir con facilidad. Se quedo unos minutos ahí, contemplando el brazo derecho de Jade que pasaba por encima de su cintura y terminaba entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

"Esto es perfecto, simplemente, estúpidamente y tristemente… perfecto", pensó al darse cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, eso no cambiaba las cosas. "Tengo que salir de aquí".

Movió lentamente su brazo para zafar el agarre y poder levantarse, pero se detuvo al sentir que Jade se movía un poco, temiendo despertarla. Se quedó como estatua por lo menos quince segundos hasta que volvió a escuchar una respiración profunda y siguió quitándose la sábana, que era lo único que la mantenía dentro de esa cama.

Al sentir su cuerpo decaer por la falta de apoyo, Jade abrió los ojos y murmuro:

—Tori-notevayas...

—Tranquila, solo voy al baño, descansa —susurró muy cerca de su oído y, dándole un beso en la mejilla, la cubrió nuevamente para que regrese a dormir.

—Notevasair-sinmi...

—No me iré sin ti, lo prometo, ahora duerme.

Jade estaba tan exhausta que volvió a caer en un profundo sueño en segundos.

"Es hermosa", pensaba la morena, al verla ahí acostada, desnuda bajo esas sábanas.

"¡Desnuda! ¡Oh por Dios! Dormí con Jade… No, tuvimos sexo… mucho, increíble sexo… y luego… dormimos".

Dio media vuelta y cuando abrió la puerta para entrar al baño, ésta largo un fuerte crujido que trató de suavizar entrando lo más despacio que pudo.

—Tienes-unalinda-cola… —Escuchó un murmuro a sus espaldas.

—Regresa a dormir —susurró Tori y con una sonrisa en los labios entró rápidamente a la pequeña habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Se apoyó en el diminuto lavabo que estaba anclado directamente en la pared —sin ningún mueble— y dejó salir un golpe de aire lleno de preguntas.

"Esto me descuadra todo el plan", pensó mirándose al espejo, sus ojeras habían desaparecido y por fin —después de días—, había logrado conciliar el sueño pacíficamente, olvidando todos sus problemas… sin complicaciones.

Se sentía tan bien.

"Será mejor que me apure antes de que se despierte… otra vez".

Comenzó a prepararse para partir. Se lavó la cara, los dientes, se puso un poco de crema y protector solar y se peinó con una cola de caballo.

Con cuidado, se dirigió al pequeño mueble donde había colocado su ropa, se puso una sudadera, unos leggins y sus converse negros. Estaba lista para partir.

Regresó a ver a la pálida chica que seguía entre sueños y le dio una fugaz ojeada a la habitación. Sonrió al ver sus prendas tiradas por todo el lugar, el corpiño negro de Jade sobre la lámpara del velador, sus panties en el filo de la cama, todo un desastre, pero había sido increíble. Nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

Tomó su billetera y, revisando que tuviera el dinero suficiente, la guardó en el bolsillo delantero de la campera. Tuvo que esquivar la ropa sobre el piso hasta llegar a la puerta para poder abrirla y salir.

Una vez afuera respiró con más calma, todo estaba tan tranquilo que temía hacer un escándalo con un suspiro.

Bajó los tres pisos deprisa y caminó directo hasta el local de tecnología de aquel hombre que la consoló esa noche del viernes. Necesitaba comprar un teléfono de segunda mano para ahorrarse unos dólares y poder llamar a Trina para preguntarle como estaba todo en casa.

A esa hora, el local estaba cerrado. Aún no daban las ocho de la mañana —faltaban cinco minutos—, por lo que entró en el restaurante vecino que quedaba cruzando la calle.

El olor del café recién preparado se percibía desde la calle, dandole un sentimiento de nostalgia que la invitaba a pasar. Era un lugar pequeño, acogedor de una pareja de mediana edad que la atendió on mucho gusto, vendiéndole dos tazas grandes de su mejor café y una docena de rosquillas de varios sabores, todo para llevar. Quería sorprender a Jade con el desayuno.

Regresó minutos después al local de celulares y se sentó en la banca de enfrente a esperar a que el dueño llegara. Kingsburg era un pueblo bastante tranquilo, pintoresco y peculiar. Se sentía casi como si hubiese viajado al extranjero. Sería genial poder quedarse a vivir ahí, estaba completamente despreocupada y feliz.

—¡Hey, Tori! —La saludó el hombre mayor, caminando en dirección a la puerta de la tienda. Alcanzó el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y sacó con calma la llave para abrirla, viendo a la muchacha con un ánimo muy distinto al de esa noche.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? —respondió Tori, recogiendo la bolsa del desayuno mientras se ponía de pie.

—Ya te hacía en Fresno —dijo el hombre, haciendo a un lado la reja metálica para abrir la puerta de vidrio—, ¿o estás de regreso a Los Ángeles?

—Algo así.

—Eres una chica popular, ¿sabes? —mencionó, prendiendo las luces con paciencia, pasando detrás del mostrador—. Jade vino por aquí ayer… además de un par de policías que andaban siguiéndote la pista.

"¿Policías? Diablos, mi papá".

—Oh vaya, ¿y qué les dijo?

—A ambos lo mismo, que ibas para Fresno pero que esa noche te quedarías en el Motel del Este.

—Oh… no, no me quedé. En realidad no tenían habitaciones y esa misma noche viajé—mintió ella, esperando tratar de sonar convincente por si otro oficial se acercaba a hacer preguntas.

—¿Y cómo te fue?

—Bastante bien. Ayer recibí una llamada de mi abuela que vive en San Diego y decidí ir hasta allá a visitarla, por eso estoy de regreso.

—Ah, entiendo —respondió el hombre.

—Sí, mi bus sale en quince minutos.

—Entonces dime, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

—Bien, necesito un teléfono simple de segunda mano.

—¿Simple? Creí que a los adolescentes les gustaba todo eso de andar en el internet y esas cosas que no entiendo. ¿Por qué quieres un teléfono que no haga nada?

"Actúa normal, todo está bien, él no necesita saber nada más de ti, inventa algo y listo".

—Ay, no. Yo lo odio, es una intromisión total a la privacidad… y tiempo. Yo solo el teléfono para hacer llamadas y, a venir verdad, no quiero gastar una fortuna reponiendo el que dañé ayer.

—Bueno si es así, tengo el celular perfecto para ti —El mayor dio media vuelta y abrió un par de puertas, buscando adentro de una canastas lo que le había solicitado Tori.

—Oh, también necesito una nueva línea telefónica.

—¿No tienes tu antiguo chip?

—No, hizo corto circuito al caer al agua —dijo la muchacha fingiendo una risa, "debo salir de aquí antes de que este hombre llame a la policía. Seguro le dejaron un número por si me volvía a ver"—. Lo cambiaré con mi viejo número cuando llegue a San Diego.

—Aquí tienes, Tori—dijo el dueño, terminando de instalar la nueva línea y encendiendo el aparato. Al comprobar que todo estaba funcionando, hizo el recibo de compra y se lo entregó—. Fue un gusto volver a verte.

—Igualmente. Espero que no sea la última. —La chica de despidió y salió por la puerta, lo más natural que pudo.

La cabeza ya estaba inundada de posibilidades, no habría tiempo ni de desayunar con tranquilidad. Caminó deprisa regresando al Motel, evitando a cualquier uniformado en su camino y haciendo un acto de malabarismo. Subió los tres pisos hasta la habitación que había alquilado y, para abrir la puerta, dejo algunas de las cosas que tenía en manos, en el barandal de enfrente. Giró la perilla, dejando una gran apertura para poder entrar con todas las cosas que tenía en las manos. Sin querer dio un golpe con el pie para cerrarla y Jade —que ya no estaba en la cama— salió corriendo del baño, aún completamente desnuda.

—¡Tori, ¿qué diablos?! ¿A dónde fuiste?

—Buenos días, _copito de nieve_ —respondió dejando todo sobre la mesa.

—¡Pensé que habías escapado otra vez!… Espera, ¿cómo me llamaste? —le preguntó Jade, cayendo en cuanta de la cara burlona y pérdida de Tori en su pálido cuerpo.

—No tienes idea lo blanca que te ves —respondió comiéndola con la mirada de pies a cabeza—. Solo fui a comprar un teléfono y pase por el desayuno.

—¡Pero te fuiste, me dijiste que no lo harías!

—Dije que no me iría sin ti… Y no lo voy a hacer —La latina tomó una de las frazadas de sobre la cama y se acercó para cubrirla—. Ahora tápate bien, que si tu cuerpo pierde más calor empezarás a tornarte transparente.

—¿Ah, sí? Me asustas de esa manera y te burlas —contestó acercándose a darle un beso—. Tal vez el susto de no verte, le bajó algunos tonos a mi color normal de piel.

—«Tal vez» te de un resfriado si no te vistes. —La morena continuó el juego, rodeándola con sus brazos por dentro de la tibia tela, acariciando su frío cuerpo hasta llegar a esa linda cola y apretarla suavemente.

—¡Hey, Vega! Respeta mi desnudez. —Protestaba Jade entre risas. —¿Quieres compartir la ducha?

—No creo que tengamos tanto tiempo. Papá me esta buscando.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿qué pasó?

—El hombre de la tienda de celulares me contó que pasaste por ahí ayer, al igual que un par de oficiales. Lo que me recuerda, debo llamar a Trina —dijo soltándola y acomodó la cobija en sus hombros para que no cayera al piso.

—Y yo debería llamar a papá.

—Lo siento. —Tori saco su nuevo y moderno celular, marcó el número de su hermana y se lo colocó al hombro mientras esperaba que la llamada conecte. —Oye, ¿quieres usar algo de mi ropa?, la tuya esta sucia —Tori mencionó, recogiendo el top de Jade y, después de olerlo, lo dejó con dos dedos sobre la cama.

—No seas exagerada —le contestó la otra chica, tomando la misma prenda y llevándosela a la nariz—. Uff, está bien, me pondré algo tuyo.

Tori fue directo al cajón del pequeño mueble de la habitación y sacó un buzo violeta casi negro y un par de medias limpias.

—No sé si mi talla de ropa interior te alcance.

—¡Ew, Tori!, no seas desagradable, no usaré tu ropa interior.

La morena soltó una carcajada con esa respuesta y dijo:

—Primero: mi ropa interior esta limpia, la tuya no; y segundo: ayer compre un paquete nuevo. No te estaba ofreciendo la usada—. Ten —dijo alcanzándole uno de los coloridos interiores de algodón.

—¿Sabes? Es hora de que dejes de comprar ropa interior en la sección de niños —mencionó viendo la prenda de color turquesa con rayas horizontales blancas y amarillas.

—Bueno, si no te gusta, devuélvemela y vas así, sin nada o con tus calzones sucios.

—Qué-horrible-palabra —se quejó Jade, escondiendo la prenda dentro del resto de su ropa, dejándolo todo sobre el colchón—. Solo estoy diciendo que al llegar a casa te llevare de compras a un verdadero almacén de ropa interior.

—Hmmm, ¿a un almacén de… ropa interior… sexy? —La latina la molestó, mas no pudo escuchar la respuesta, del otro lado de la llamada, Trina le contestó.

—¿Tori?

—Hola, Trin.

—Me imagino que llamas para ver coómo están las cosas —susurró su hermana al auricular, entrando rápidamente al baño, encerrándose para pasar desapercibida con su progenitor.

—Sí, sabes algo de los planes de papá.

Eso, a Jade, le llamó mucho la atención. Regresó a verla de reojo, escuchando un lado de la conversación, mientras esperaba que su propio padre conteste la llamada que acababa de hacer.

—Todo se fue al diablo. Papá sacó a mamá de casa.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?

—Nya y Sophie van a firmar junto con ella el traspaso de tu custodia. Sacaron un amparo ayer alegando los planes de papá y el juez decidió que, por tu bienestar, debías estar a cargo de las tías —Trina le contaba a su hermana menor. Jade empezaba a hablar con Stephan también.

—Papá, el señor Vega la está buscando, ¿qué hacemos?

—Tranquila, hija. Acabamos de firmar los papeles y el juez designó, una orden de alejamiento para David.

—¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Vamos a Los Ángeles?

—Sí, regresen lo más pronto posible. El juez advirtió a David que si algo llega a sucederle a Tori, hará que lo arresten inmediatamente como el sospechoso número uno, prohibiendo que le den fianza. Dudo que continúe con la búsqueda, se metería en muchos problemas.

—¿Entonces es seguro volver?

—Si, regresen. Pero, Jade, necesito que tengas todos los sentidos puestos en cualquier cosa que pase y me avises inmediatamente.

Mientras ella terminaba de recibir las instrucciones de Stephan, Tori colgaba la llamada con su hermana y empezó a guardar todas sus cosas en su maleta, notablemente alterada.

—¿Qué dijo tu papá? —le preguntó al verla cortar la comunicación con su padre, Jade también se apresuró a recoger sus cosas.

—Que tu tía ya firmó la custodia, debemos regresar lo más pronto posible.

—¿Qué? Pero papá me está buscando, no iré a la boca del lobo.

—Papá ya de encargó de eso. El juez le advirtió que no puede ponerte un dedo encima.

—Trina dijo que papá está como loco y tiene a más de veinte amigos suyos, retirados y dentro de la fuerza, buscándome para llevarme al instituto ese dónde curan gays. —Le contó mientras seguía guardando todo lo que podía—. No puedo arriesgarme, Jade. Él tiene muchas influencias, debo salir de este pueblo, seguir mi plan, no volver.

—¿Estás loca? Debemos regresar a Los Ángeles, es la única forma en la que podrás estar protegida. Tu papá tiene una orden de alejamiento no podrá hacerte nada.

—¿Y tú crees que esas cosas sirven de algo? ¿Sabes cuántas veces él me contó sobre mujeres que amanecían muertas con dichas órdenes? Porque la verdad es que eso es un papel, no es un perro guardián o un muro invisible, no es nada más que un triste papel y el momento que la violan se acabó todo.

—¿Y crees que seguir tu absurdo plan es más seguro? Si en realidad te están buscando te atraparán tarde o temprano, sin que tengas a alguien que pueda protegerte.

—En Los Ángeles nadie puede protegerme, ¿por qué crees que huí? Trina me contó sobre los planes de mis padres de secuestrarme, ni Nya, ni un papel lo van a detener. Tengo que escapar y esconderme.

—¡No!

—¿No?

—Sí, ¡NO! —repetía Jade, aún con más fuerza.

—¿No, qué?

—¡No te vas!

—No puedes obligarme a volver.

—¡Puedo y lo vas a hacer!

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?

—¿Cómo? Pues súper fácil —dijo encarándola y jugando la mejor carta que tenía, la culpa—. Me lo prometiste y esta vez no me vas a jugar conmigo. Si te vas, créeme Vega, dejas de existir. Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca vas a volver a verme.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos, hasta que la latina no pudo más y bajó la mirada soltando un respiro lleno de frustración.

Decir que se la puso difícil era poco. La chica que, por meses, la volvió loca, a la que quiso sacarse de la cabeza poniéndose de novia con alguien más, la cual finalmente se convirtió en su amiga, su protectora, para después confesar que sentía algo por ella y además, con la cual había pasado la mejor noche —no solo teniendo sexo, pero abrazándose, besándose, entendiéndose, todo lo que jamás tuvo con Max—, todo lo que deseó por tanto tiempo, le estaba dando una única elección, regresar.

Si huía, la perdería y ya no podía hacerco. Jade valía el riesgo, lo valía todo.

—Está bien… regreso contigo.

Dijo esto y fue atrapada en los brazos de su amiga.

—Todo va a estar bien, ya verás —le susurró al oído. Tori empezó a reír notando algo y Jade se alejó para verla.

—Te quedan lindos los calzones infantiles.

—Horrible palabra, es detestable. No la repitas, por favor.

—Pero se te ven adorables y ajustados… ¡Mmm!

—Mejor me quedan mis bragas de encajes —mencionó con un alzar de cejas, buscando sus pantalones para terminar de vestirse—. Es más, si te portas bien, cuando estemos en Los Ángeles, te daré la oportunidad de que me veas en ellas… hasta de que me las quites.

—¡Oh, wow!

—De la forma que tú quieras.

—Yo creo que no.

—¿No?

—No, porque cuando lleguemos a Los Ángeles, esto del sexo casual… se terminó.

"Así que se acabó", pensaba Jade mordiéndose la lengua antes de estropearlo todo con un: «no podrás resistirte, apostamos» y continuó como si nada, poniéndose las botas.

Reunió sus pocas cosas las dejó a todas juntas sobre el colchón, cruzándose de brazos frente a Tori.

Su rostro comenzaba a cambiar de expresión hasta llegar a una completamente seductora y sexy. Tori no quería romper el contacto para no declarar su debilidad, pero lo era. Esa era la mirada más moja bragas que había visto de Jade y era para ella, con toda la intensión de hacer exactamente eso, mojarle las bragas de aquí a la China.

—Tu taza de café se está enfriando —dijo Tori tratando de romper el incómodo contacto visual.

—La tuya también.

—La prefiero fría.

—Yo la prefiero caliente. —respondió la pálida chica, casi sin pestañear—. Me encanta cuando está tan, pero tan caliente, que gotas empiezan a recorrer todo el cuerpo de la taza y yo puedo poner mis manos en toda esa húmeda superficie y disfrutar de tanto ardor. Sentir que me queman las yemas de los dedos de solo tocarla y después, beber un poco de su esencia, perdiéndome en su aroma… en su caliente y dulce/amargo sabor.

Tori tragó con dificultad y sintió como Jade cumplía su misión con cada una de sus palabras… Sus calzones infantiles completamente arruinados, tanto, que tendría que pasar por el baño cambiándolos por otro par. Pero antes, necesitaba dejar a Jade de la misma forma.

—Pues… nada le gana a la taza fría de café, ¿sabes? —le dijo, acercándose hasta quedar a unos diez centímetros de distancia, acariciando esos pálidos labios con el pulgar, bajando lentamente por su cuello—. Tienes que tener un gusto especial para poder degustarla, tomarla delicadamente por sus lados —dijo recorriendo sus dedos sensualmente por su clavícula para después descender por medio de sus senos hasta llegar al ombligo—, y cubrirla toda para mantener la temperatura correcta. —Colocó ambas manos sobre su cintura y continuó hasta llegar a sus caderas—. Si eres paciente verás como la mezcla de calores provoca que gotas empiecen a formarse en la superficie y recorran por sobre tu piel, haciendo que sientas escalofríos, pero no puedes separarlas o perderás la armonía. —Continuaba esta vez jugando con uno de sus dedos en el filo del buzo que Jade llevaba puesto—. Me encanta poner mis labios en el filo de _la taza _y rozarlos de lado a lado hasta que se acostumbren a ese frío y luego abrirlos para tomar un bocado y apreciar mejor su concentrado sabor… poco a poco, lentamente… hasta que me domina completamente su aroma y me dejo llevar por el deseo de bebérmela entera… y lo hago, ¿sabes? Porque no tengo que cuidar de quemarme. Bebo esa taza de café y mi cuerpo completo reacciona, se estremece, hasta que se termina… bebo esa última gota y puedo ver todo con más claridad. Es perfecta.

Definitivamente Tori le ganó a Jade en lo que a «beber café» se refiere; y si eso del sexo casual se acababa al llegar a Los Ángeles estaría realmente jodida. O lo hacía ese momento o sabría que lo lamentaría hasta que una oportunidad se diera de manera tan perfecta nuevamente.

—Café frío, ¿hmm?

—Mmm-hmm —afirmó Tori, con una seductora voz, acercándose cada vez más y bajando la mirada hasta donde estaban sus dedos jugando, pasó una mano por adentro de la prenda, rozando la piel de su estómago, obligando a Jade a cerrar los ojos y terminar con la provocación.

La llevó obligada a la cama y la recostó, inmediatamente posándose encima y besándola apasionadamente.

—Creí que tu papá había dicho que regresemos pronto a Los Ángeles —mencionó Tori aprovechando que Jade bajaba por su cuello.

—Podemos tener nuestra última vez y luego acelerar.

—No creo que sea justo que «nuestra última vez» sea tan apresurada, no después de como pasaron las cosas anoche.

—No, no alcanzaríamos ni a la décima parte de todo. Pero… —Seguía regresando con sus labios hasta esa quijada color caramelo—… Yo necesito una última vez.

Tori sonrió victoriosa, la necesitaba y escuchar eso se sentía espectacular.

—Hay otras formas y no tendría que ser la última vez.

Jade quedó mirándola con curiosidad, se lo estaba pidiendo sin decirlo. Por supuesto, por eso mismo mencionó lo del sexo casual, pero no quería ser ella la que de el primer paso.

—¿Y tú quieres?

—Quiero, ¿qué?

—Vamos Tori, ¿lo quieres?

—Creo que tienes que decirme que es lo que tú crees que yo quiero para poder responderte —contestó con una sonrisa burlona. La obligaría a decírselo de una u otra forma.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Esos tan marcados y perfectos pómulos se delineaban cada vez más en el rostro de Tori mientras Jade confirmaba su respuesta con solo mirarla. ¿Quién sonríe así y te dice que no?

—¿Tu novia?

—No me hagas repetirlo… —dijo recibiendo un pequeño puchero—. ¡Aj, sí mi novia!

—Tuya, de tu propiedad.

—¡Sí, Vega! Mi novia de nadie más, mía, mía, mía.

—¿Y yo qué gano a cambio?

—Me ganas a mi.

—¿Y qué serías tú para mi? —continuaba molestándola, quería ver hasta donde aguantaría tanta pregunta.

—Vega… basta.

—Vamos Jade, necesito saber para poder decidir.

—Hmm —suspiró enérgicamente. Le seguiría el juego tan solo un momento más—. Yo sería tu novia.

—¿Mi novia? ¿Mía, mía, mía?

—Sí, tuya, toda tuya, solo tuya, de nadie más, exclusividad hasta con letrero de: «novia de Vega» en la camiseta… en la frente si quieres, ¡en donde quieras! —insistió tratando de cubrir todos los ángulos para que ya le respondiera de una buena vez—. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—Me encanta tu intensidad —dijo susurrando y levantando un poco la cabeza para robarle un beso— Sí… quiero.

—¿Quieres qué? —preguntó Jade jugando nuevamente.

—No, no lo vas a hacer.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Preguntarme infinitamente. ¡Sí quiero ser tu novia! Tuya, tuya, tuya.

—Perfecto.

Ambas iniciaron nuevamente algo que no podrían terminar pues, en ese momento, Jade recibió una llamada de su padre preguntando si habían ya salido de Kingsburg.

—En este instante estamos sacando las cosas, papá —dijo Jade poniéndose de pie. Tori le siguió y terminaron de empacar para salir enseguida del Motel.

—¡Vámonos! —dijo Jade, cerrando la cajuela y entró al auto. Ambas se se colocaron los cinturones de seguridad y estaban a punto de partir, cuando escucharon un golpe en la ventana del conductor.

Las dos chicas se quedaron heladas al ver una patrulla de policía estacionarse justo a sus espaldas y a varios oficiales rodear el vehículo.

—¿Señoritas Jade West y Victoria Vega?

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

¡Hola! Ha sido un largo tiempo lo sé. Antes que nada mis disculpas porque en realidad muchas cosas pasaron antes de que decida retomar el capítulo de hoy, pero finalmente aquí está.

Otra cosa importante que tengo que contarles es que ya se termina el año y el trabajo se acumula de una manera increíble así que, de antemano, les pido otras disculpas si demoro en volver a actualizar. no duden que lo haré, yo nunca dejo un proyecto sin terminar, no podría perdonármelo así que de eso no hay por que preocuparse.

Me encantan sus comentarios, si tienen ideas de lo que pueda pasar también, más que nada porque los fics tiene vida propia y las historias cambian mucho de como fueron concebidas en un principio.

Hoy también quiero invitarlos al **_Victorious Christmas Challenge_** que básicamente es una iniciativa que tuvimos con LittleRock17 a partir de una serie de retos del fandom en inglés. Animamos a todos los escritores y lectores a participar. Sí a los lectores también. Por aquí hay muchísimos de ustedes que no escriben pero leen nuestras historias, pues necesitamos también su participación.

El reto inicia el 1ro de diciembre y termina el 31:

–Pueden escribir sobre cualquier ship de Victorious.

–Participan drabbles (200-500 palabras) / ficlets (500-1000 palabras) / one-shots (1000 + palabras) / short/long fics (varios capítulos)

–No es necesario crear historias con todos los temas, pueden escoger los que más les gusten ya sea 1, 3 o los seis, como prefieran.

–Para que todos los lectores sepan que son parte del reto, les pedimos que coloquen: "Escrito como parte del Victorious Christmas Challenge" o "Reto VCC", en la descripción del fanfic.

Los temas son:

1\. El regalo perfecto 2. Árbol de navidad 3. Muérdago 4. Cena navideña 5. El día después de navidad 6. Año nuevo

Esperamos que se diviertan y logremos crear un buen catálogo de nuevas historias.

Yo estaré participando también así que los espero por ahí.

Apoyemos a los escritores del fandom y revivamos un poco la emoción de escribir.

Termino ya con esta nota, si les gustó el capítulo de hoy les invito a dejarme una ":)" si no les gustó una ":(", y ya saben también se vale los comentarios con sus útiles opiniones.

¡Gracias por leer y hasta pronto!


	14. Emboscada

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

—¿Señoritas Jade West y Victoria Vega? —dijo un alto uniformado haciendo un gesto para que baje el vidrio.

—¿Sí? —respondió la conductora, abriendo apenas dos centímetros de su ventana.

—Necesito ver su licencia. —Al verse rodeada no intentó nada, bajó el visor y sacó sus documentos para entregárselos al oficial.

—Gracias, señorita… West. Soy el agente Patterson y acabo de recibir la orden de escoltarlas hasta la comandancia de la policía local.

—Disculpe oficial, pero nosotras tenemos órdenes de regresar a Los Ángeles.

—Lamentablemente tendrán que acompañarme, por favor bajen del auto.

—Lo siento, pero no lo haremos. Tenemos que volver a pedido de nuestros padres.

—¿Sus padres? —cuestionó con burla el hombre—. La señorita Vega está reportada como desaparecida por ellos mismo y usted señorita West, si no me equivoco, está siendo buscada por posible secuestro.

—¡¿Secuestro?! —respondió completamente ofuscada—. ¿A usted le parece que mi acompañante está siendo forzada a estar en este auto, atada de alguna manera?

—De todas formas, debemos llevarlas a la comandancia de policía. No podemos dejarlas ir.

Jade empezó a ponerse nerviosa con la situación y se aferró de la palanca de cambios para poner en marcha el auto y salir de ahí de alguna manera. Tori se percató de lo que planeaba hacer y la detuvo inmediatamente.

—No, Jade, solo bajemos del auto.

—¡Jamás! Estos tipos no saben lo que dicen —susurró virando el rostro a su derecha.

—Si no lo hacemos solo empeorarán las cosas, cualquier malentendido lo pueden aclarar tus papás y Nya. Escapar no es la solución ahora.

—Mira quién lo dice… —protestó la nerviosa chica—. Esto puede ser una trampa Tori, no podemos arriesgarnos.

—No hagan que tenga que repetírselo, ¡bajen inmediatamente del auto! —demandó el policía llevando las manos al estuche de su arma, todavía sin sacarla.

—Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, tenemos que bajar —dijo la morena y abrió la puerta de su lado para salir con las manos en alto.

Jade se apresuró a hacer lo mismo y, una vez afuera del vehículo, el oficial la tomó de la muñeca, dándole vuelta para presionarla sobre el coche.

—Haz lo que te pidan sin poner resistencia, estaremos bien —Insistió Tori, mientras era llevada del brazo por otro oficial a la patrulla que se encontraba detrás suyo.

—Señorita Jade West, queda bajo arresto por el presunto secuestro de Victoria Vega. Tiene el derecho a permanecer en silencio. Cualquier cosa que diga o haga puede ser usada en su contra en un tribunal de la justicia. Tiene derecho a consultar con un abogado antes de hablar con la policía y que esté presente durante el interrogatorio, ahora o en el futuro. Si no puede pagar un abogado, el gobierno le asignará uno antes de iniciar cualquier interrogación, si así lo desea. Si decide responder a cualquier pregunta ahora, sin un abogado presente, usted todavía tiene derecho a dejar de contestar a cualquier momento hasta que hable con uno. ¿Entiende sus derechos como se los he explicado? —relataba el oficial mientras tomaba a la chica de las muñecas y le colocaba las esposas.

—Sí, entiendo —respondía con una expresión de dolor por como la estaban manejando.

—¿Está dispuesta a responder a mis preguntas sin un abogado presente? —añadió el policía, terminando de leerle sus derechos.

—No, quiero a mi representante, el señor Stephan West.

—En ese caso le advierto que hasta que se alcen los cargos en su contra o se realicen las debidas investigaciones, queda completamente bajo el cargo de la policía de Kingsburg —el joven agente abrió la puerta del automóvil y, bajando la cabeza de la chica con la mano para evitar que se golpee, la ayudó a entrar en la patrulla.

—¿Por que no nos llevan juntas? —preguntó Jade sorprendida por la separación, esto no olía nada bien.

—Porque a ella se la escolta como víctima y a usted como sospechosa. Son las reglas.

—Usted no sabe lo que está pasando, su padre quiere secuestrarla, no yo.

—Señorita West le recuerdo que usted aceptó sus derechos Miranda y que todo lo que está diciendo aun puede ser usado en su contra. Le recomiendo que espere a llegar a la estación y se encuentre con su abogado antes de continuar hablando.

Jade bufó con furia pues sabía que algo no cuadraba. Muchas cosas podían pasarle a Tori si caía en malas manos. Además, una acusación de secuestro era demasiado grave como para no preocuparse.

Mientras tanto, en la otra patrulla, Tori viajaba en el asiento trasero, imposibilitada de abrir la puerta y salir del auto.

—¿Podría decirme quién dio la orden de buscarnos?

—Mi sargento Brown, pero su desaparición fue notificada desde el día lunes —le contaba tranquilo—. Todos asumían que usted estaba en San Francisco; no fue hasta que un hombre mayor dio la pista de haberla visto esta mañana, que empezamos a buscar en los alrededores. —La morena sabía que el viejito del almacén hablaría con la policía, no le cabía duda. Era un hombre mayor que desconocía los detalles de la situación, seguramente pensó que le hacía un favor—. Tiene suerte que la encontramos. No se preocupe, pronto vendrán a retirarla sus padres.

—Ellos ya no tienen mi custodia, precisamente porque eran los que querían internarme en contra de mi voluntad.

—¿Internarla? ¿En un hospital?

—En un centro para curar la homosexualidad.

—Pero eso no se cura señorita y no hay nada de malo en ser gay. Mi hermano lo es y yo tengo muchísimo respecto por él.

—No todos piensan como usted. Mi papá me echó de casa al enterarse que soy lesbiana, no me dejó ni siquiera llevarme las cosas que no había pagado con mi dinero.

—Eso no es correcto, un padre debería siempre apoyar a sus hijos —empatizaba el joven oficial, regresando a verla por el espejo retrovisor.

—¿Entiende ahora? Mis padres quieren cambiarme, esa es la razón por la que huí de casa de mi tía, porque me avisaron de sus planes de secuestrarme. Esto es un malentendido, Jade vino para llevarme de regreso a Los Ángeles.

—Si es así, estoy seguro que Mi sargento podrá ayudarlas a ambas en la comisaría —respondió despreocupado mientras daba la curva a una calle secundaria poco habitada—. No se preocupe tanto, confié en que la ley la ayudará con esto señorita, ningún oficial de policía permitirá que la lleven a un lugar como esos.

—Mi papá es detective de la policía de Los Ángeles, así que discúlpeme si no confío en todos los oficiales.

—Mi sargento Brown es un buen hombre, recto y justo; créame, él las ayudará cuando lleguemos a la estación, ya falta poco.

Pero, por supuesto, eso nunca ocurrió. Unas cuantas cuadras más adelante, el patrullero fue detenido por dicho sargento en persona, quién exigió un cambio de automóvil. Él llevaría personalmente a la chica a la estación como favor a su gran amigo David Vega.

—Disculpe mi sargento, pero yo soy el oficial encargado de llevar a la señorita Vega, usted sabe que los cambios de patrulla, sin autorización de la central, están estrictamente prohibidos.

—¿Estás tratando de enseñarme la ley?

—No mi sargento, por supuesto que no —contestó el joven y se quedó callado antes de ser reprendido por su superior nuevamente.

—Sácala del auto.

El agente procedió a abrir la puerta y extenderle la mano sutilmente para ayudarla a salir. Ambos cruzaron una mirada preocupada.

—¡Vamos, que no tengo todo el día Anderson!, ¿o quieres que diga le diga al Comisario que eres un bueno para nada y te despida inmediatamente? Piensa en tus hijos —le dijo amenazándolo de muy mala forma.

—Lo siento —le susurró a la latina mientras veía como su superior la jalaba fuertemente del brazo, provocando unos gritos de dolor.

—¡Suélteme! —Intentó todas las formas de zafar el agarre del hombre de mediana edad, pero no lo logró; el apretón era tan duro que estaba segura que le había dejado una marca grande de tanto forcejeo.

—¡Tranquila!, te llevaré a la estación —mentía el oficial de alto rango para evitar preguntas de su compañero, pero el joven oficial ya se imaginaba que no cumpliría con lo que estaba diciendo. Jamás se hubiera imaginado esa actitud de su superior.

Brown cerró la puerta del automóvil después de empujarla adentro, bloqueando las salidas con el control para que su nueva rehén no pudiera escapar y, dando la vuelta para subir al asiento del conductor, dijo al novato:

—Regresa a la estación y espérame ahí —Creía haber convencido al muchacho, entró al vehículo y encendió el viejo motor, dejándolo nervioso y con dudas, en medio de la calle.

El joven no perdió más tiempo y se apresuró a la comisaría para informar de lo sucedido a su capitán, solo él sabría que hacer en este caso.

Pasaron más de diez minutos en que Tori no habló una palabra, trataba de memorizar por donde la estaba llevando, para poder encontrar la salida si lograba escapar.

—¿A dónde me lleva? —preguntó Tori una vez que ingresaron por una calle larga y desolada de un solo carril—. Exijo que me libere inmediatamente.

—Pequeña, tu padre solo quiere ayudarte, no pongas resistencia —respondía el hombre, completamente relajado.

—Él ya no tiene poder legal sobre mí. Esto es secuestro.

—¿Te das cuenta de que estás hablando con un oficial de policía?… Secuestro, ja, ja, ja —se mofaba irónicamente el hombre, disfrutando de la inocencia de su acompañante.

—¿Entonces usted puede hacer lo que se le de la gana porque tiene una insignia en el pantalón? —lo acusó, inmediatamente recibiendo una bofetada en la boca, que bordeaba en un duro golpe.

—¡¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?! —gritó el sargento mientras continuaba conduciendo y ella largaba lágrimas sin control—. Más te vale que te ubiques muñeca, porque tengo algo más en mis pantalones aparte de mi insignia y, por lo que escuché de tu padre, tal vez te hace falta un poco.

La latina permaneció en silencio, temblando asustada. Conocía muy bien a tipos como este, que violaban la ley por pertenecer de alguna forma a ella, porque se creían superiores de lo que debían resguardar. Nada los haría entrar en razón, era mejor callar.

—Cuando estés rehabilitada, me darás las gracias, volverás con tus padres y serás feliz complaciendo a algún hombre, como debe ser —decía el detestable hombre, Tori solo esperaba llegar a donde fuese que la estaba conduciendo y planear una forma de fugarse.

De vuelta en el estación de policía, Jade llegó junto con el oficial que la había puesto bajo arresto y fue procesada. Le abrieron su ficha policial, tomaron su fotografía y sus huellas digitales, le dieron un overol naranja y la encerraron en una celda temporal hasta que hicieran contacto con su abogado para aclarar los cargos.

Stephan, Nya y un oficial designado por la corte, viajaron inmediatamente después de recibir la llamada telefónica informándoles lo sucedido; sin embargo no les preocupaba la situación actual de Jade, eso podía resolverse con los papeles oficiales firmados por el juez en Los Ángeles, lo que más temían es lo que ya estaba sucediendo con Tori, que se la llevaran a escondidas a uno de estos centros de "rehabilitación" y que no pudieran encontrarla.

Había pasado ya casi una hora desde momento en que las detuvieron en ese parqueadero y pusieron a Jade bajo arresto; cuando de repente, el guardia de la celda se acercó y colocándole nuevamente las esposas, la llevó a uno de los cuartos de interrogación, para encontrarse con el detective encargado.

—Espera aquí —dijo el gorila, sentándola en el frío asiento de metal y ajustando las esposas a un tubo bajo el tablero de la mesa, para que no pudiera levantarse, y cerró la puerta al salir.

Era un cuarto gris, tal como en las películas o series de televisión, con un gran espejo en una de las paredes y una cámara en una de las esquinas. Esperó ahí por no menos de veinte minutos, al parecer había algún problema porque se escuchaba la exaltación fuera de aquella habitación.

Finalmente entró un hombre alto y rubio, vestido de un sencillo terno y una corbata delgada de tonos grises y negros. Tomó una silla y se sentó en frente suyo, dejando una carpeta con su expediente sobre la mesa.

—Jade, ¿cómo estás? Soy el detective Mills. —La saludó apurado y fue directo al grano—. Quería hacerte algunas preguntas con respecto a lo sucedido.

—No tengo que contestarle nada, pedí por mi abogado.

—Es cierto, pero estamos tratando de entender que es lo que pasó con tu amiga.

—Estoy segura que ella ya debió explicarles… —paró, entendiendo lo que acababa de escuchar. Fijó su vista en el hombre y captó una contracción nerviosa que le dejó saber lo que había sucedido—. ¡No! —exclamó empezando a desesperarse—. ¡No! Dígame que Tori está aquí, que llegó con ese estúpido oficial.

—Jade, las preguntas aquí, las hago yo…

—¡Son unos idiotas todos ustedes! —gritó queriendo dar un golpe con sus manos sobre la mesa, pero solo logró hacerse daño con las esposas—. ¡Ella debió haber llegado antes que yo, ha pasado ya más de una hora!

—Jade, tranquilízate.

—¡Sabía que algo así ocurriría, lo sabía! Por eso decidieron separarnos, la acusación de que yo la secuestré es un invento suyo. —Protestaba alzando la voz a su máxima expresión—. ¿Se da cuenta de lo que han hecho? Todos ustedes son cómplices de secuestro… ¡Ustedes, no yo!

—Mira, te creo, ¿está bien? —dijo el detective con una voz calmada, tratando de generar el mismo sentimiento en ella—. Nadie te acusó de secuestro más que el sargento Brown, quién cambió de ruta a Victoria en medio de su camino aquí.

—Déjeme salir, debo encontrarla —dijo desesperada.

—No puedo hacerlo, la acusación de secuestro sigue en pie. Por lo menos hasta que el mismo sargento Brown sea el que explique por qué decretó tu captura o tu abogado aclare la situación con un juez, no podemos dejarte ir.

—Hasta que eso suceda Tori puede estar muy lejos de aquí.

—Créeme, tú no podrás hacer más de lo que ya están haciendo más de treinta patrulleros —aseguró el detective—. Todos están buscándola y pronto darán con ella.

—Si no es que, por lo menos la mitad, siguen encubriendo a este tipo.

—Están advertidos de que cualquier complicidad o asociación con el sargento Brown, resultará en la dada de baja de sus funciones de manera inmediata —explicó el hombre—. Por favor, confía en la fuerza policial, estamos de tu lado.

—Ajá, por supuesto —bufó molesta—, por eso es que estoy yo tras las rejas y Tori desaparecida. Por su eficiente desempeño.

El detective bajó la miraba y respiró tratando de no perder la paciencia con los gritos y acusaciones de la chica que con justa razón reclamaba el paradero de su amiga. Así que trató de derivar atención nuevamente a la interrogación.

—¿Tienes una mínima idea de a que centro podrían haberla llevado? ¿Alguna vez escuchaste de alguien, no sé, de sus padres o su familia sobre lo que planeaban hacer?

—¿Cómo sabe usted sobre lo que tramaban sus padres? Yo no hablé con nadie y si Tori nunca llegó es obvio que tampoco lo mencionó.

—No directamente, pero conversó con el oficial que estaba trayéndola, justo antes de que el sargento Brown hiciera el cambio de vehículo —informó el investigador, intentando ponerla de su lado. De nada le servía alienarla, ya que si recordaba algo no querría decírselo y, en este caso, todo el departamento de policía de Kingsburg saldría mal parado—. El nos informó tan pronto como llegó a la estación y confirmamos el cambio de custodia de Victoria y las órdenes de tu padre de que viajaran a Los Ángeles.

—No entiendo por que no me ponen en libertad entonces.

—Ya te lo dije. Tu acusación sigue en pie y aunque sepamos los hechos. Únicamente podemos liberarte bajo la orden de un juez o del fiscal, una vez que hablen con tu abogado y esclarezcan la situación —insistía el hombre con toda la calma posible—. Lo lamento Jade, pero no puedo poner al departamento en más problemas, incumpliendo los procedimientos del caso. Ahora, ¿tienes idea de a dónde pudieron llevarla, recuerdas algún detalle, una pista?

—No… nunca supe, pero mi papá es especialista en casos de este tipo, estoy segura que él sabrá de varios centros.

—Está bien —dijo tomando la carpeta de la mesa y poniéndose en pie—. El guardia te llevara a la celda nuevamente, pero no te preocupes, te mantendré completamente informada hasta que llegue tu papá y puedas salir.

—Solo una cosa —dijo Jade llamando la atención del detective antes de que saliera por la puerta—. Encuentren a Tori… Yo… Yo no puedo volver a perderla.

—Estamos dando nuestro trescientos por ciento en esto. No lo dudes, la encontraremos.

Con esto el hombre se esfumo por el corredor y ella fue trasladada nuevamente a su lugar de espera. Si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo, no lo perdería pidiéndole a Tori que sea su novia, o provocándola en antes de salir. Si no hubiera pasado la noche contemplándola, no habría estado tan agotada como para dormirse en la mañana y dejarla salir del Motel. Si tan solo hubiese presionado el acelerador y huido, en lugar de hacerle caso a Tori, ahora estarían juntas...

—¿Dónde estás, Tori? ¿Dónde?

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

¡Hola gente del mal! Yo aquí actualizando después de más de dos semanas. Lo sé, pero recuerden que empezamos el reto navideño VCC y yo, como organizadora con LittleRock17, creemos que debemos cumplir todos los retos y eso me ha quitado un poco de tiempo.

Finalmente estoy, de manera oficial, de vacaciones hasta el 2015. ¡Yeah!

Esto significa que podré darle tiempo a todas las historias que ya tengo iniciadas, como esta.

Ya tengo visualizado el resto del fic hasta el final y créanme que no se van a aburrir con lo que pasa, mucho drama y como es típico de mi también algo de comedia por ahí.

Sin embargo quiero informarles que no publicaré nada hasta el siguiente año, quiero tener muchos capítulos avanzados para poder cumplir con las fechas de publicación a tiempo y para poder también organizar bien mis ideas, sin presiones.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, como siempre sus palabras son bienvenidas, pero si les da pereza (o como dicen por ahí "paja"), son bienvenidos a dejar una ":)" o ":(".

Felices fiestas, si no llegamos a leernos en el reto VCC. Que todo lo que deseen para el próximo año se les cumpla y que encuentren mucha paz en estas fiestas.

¡Saludos y adior!


	15. Regresando

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

—Llegamos —dijo el sargento, esperando a que abran el gran portal de una hacienda a las afueras de Sacramento.

Habían pasado ya tres horas desde que la sacó de la patrulla y la tomó prisionera y, desde el momento del golpe, solo se escuchaba la música de la radio.

Tori ya había dejado de prestar atención al paisaje, estaban demasiado lejos para recordarlo todo. Al menos sabía en que ciudad se encontraban porque al cruzar las líneas del condado divisó el letrero de bienvenida.

—Vas a ver que aquí lograras arreglarte y volver a la normalidad —dijo el hombre, conduciendo por el camino empedrado que llegaba hasta la enorme casa de color ámbar.

Era una mansión realmente bonita, de estilo moderno, con grandes ventanales y un inmenso jardín.

Para ser el infierno, lucía mucho como el cielo.

—Sal, seguro necesitas estirar las piernas —dijo apagando el motor, después de parquear el auto en el pequeño estacionamiento a la izquierda.

Tori miro el lugar, realmente apacible, lo que únicamente la llenaba de más incertidumbre.

Abrió la puerta y salió, su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido, la tensión con la que había viajado, ya estaba cobrando lo que le correspondía; tragó con dificultad, después de tanto llorar, su garganta estaba sentida y seca; literalmente podía decir que moría de hambre, no probaba bocado desde el almuerzo del día anterior. Esa mañana con Jade, no alcanzaron a probar el desayuno que compro, quedó intacto dentro del auto de su novia.

—Sargento Brown, es un gusto volver a verlo —saludaba atentamente un hombre vestido con un simple pantalón negro y una camisa gris de manga corta—. Se ve un poco cansado, le invito una limonada.

—Muchas gracias, pastor Heartman.

Ambos se adelantaron dejando a Tori unos pasos atrás mirando por todo el lugar; salir de ahí le sería muy difícil.

—¡Hey! —la llamó el religioso, cordialmente—, debes tener sed también, ven con nosotros.

—Preferiría irme a mi casa.

—¡Eres una desagradecida muchachita! —Brown dijo regresando para tomarla del brazo—. ¡David debe estar muy avergonzado de ti!

—No, no, no, sargento —dijo el pastor con gran rechazo—. Tori, ¿prefieres tomar un poco de sol aquí, mientras nosotros vamos por algo de beber? —sugirió señalándole unas bancas justo afuera de la gran casa—. Te traeré algo cuando regresemos.

—Aún prefiero irme de aquí.

—No lo dudo, pero descansa un poco, hablaremos en un rato, solos tú y yo. —Y antes de que el amigo de su padre pueda protestar nuevamente, lo invitó a pasar y lo llevó directo a la cocina.

—¡Pastor, no puede dejar que esta… chica, haga lo que le de la gana o le falte el respeto! —reclamó el policía mientras tomaba el vaso para calmar su sed.

—Sargento, trato con chicos como Victoria todos los días, alienarlos no nos llevará a ningún lugar. Déjeme a mi trabajar con ella, le aseguro que la rehabilitaremos con el tiempo.

—David, su papá, me encargó que le dijera que no permita que ella salga de aquí antes de que el pueda venir a la sesión familiar.

—Eso será en dos semanas —aclaró Heartman—. Ella es menor, así quiera irse no se lo permitiríamos, por seguridad.

—Está bien, confío en que usted sabrá hacer lo necesario para curarla de esta aberración.

—No se preocupe, lo tenemos todo bajo control. —Sonrió el pastor, llenando un vaso extra para Tori.

—Bueno, gracias por la limonada. Debo regresar a la estación y seguir con mi día—dijo estirando la mano, por supuesto lo primero que haría al llegar, es decir que la muchacha había escapado de su custodia, al menos ese era su plan—. No puedo darme el lujo de tomarme más horas personales el día de hoy.

—Sí, no se preocupe. Lo acompaño afuera.

Para cuando los hombres volvieron, Tori estaba a por lo menos unos cien metros de donde la habían dejado. No porque trataba de huir, ese lugar era una fortaleza, con paredes muy altas en la entrada, la puerta resguardada con agentes de seguridad y alrededor la propiedad era enorme, ¿cómo sabría hasta donde llegaba?, seguramente la encontrarían antes de que ella descubra una salida.

—¡Ve lo que le digo pastor, ya está tratando de escapar!

—Relájese sargento, solo está estirando las piernas o ya habría corrido hacia la parte trasera de la hacienda y ahí no le iría tan bien, para llegar al muro debe pasar por las jaulas de los perros, ellos no le permitirían el paso ni a mi madre —rió el hombre despidiendo apresuradamente al furioso oficial que al parecer quería tomar medidas más violentas con Tori.

"Si no hubiese metido ese estúpido teléfono inservible en la mochila, ahora podría llamar a alguien", pensaba la morena mientras pateaba unos dientes de león que sobresalían del césped. "Si no hubiese ido a comprar esa porquería de celular, en este momento estaría con Jade en Los Ángeles, en mi cama, después de una larga ducha… y a punto de comer, tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre…"

—¿Victoria? —preguntó el pastor acercándose a sus espaldas, ella respondió girando un poco asustada.

—¡Quiero que me deje ir!

—Tranquila. —Levantó una de sus manos y, con la otra, acercó la bebida hasta la intranquila chica—. Es un largo viaje desde Fresno, debes estar agotada, con sed y hambre.

—No, yo estoy bien. Solo quiero irme de aquí —le contestó rechazando el ofrecimiento.

—Mira, regresemos a la casa, almuerzas algo y después de conversar un rato…

—¿Por qué accedió a esto? —cuestionó cruzada de brazos, sin moverse.

—¿A qué? ¿Ofrecerte una limonada y algo de comer?

—No, a retenerme aquí contra mi voluntad. ¿No le preocupa? Digo, ¿qué lo acusen de un grave delito?

—¿No crees que podríamos hablar más en calma con un plato de comida caliente?

—Puedo comer algo cuando regrese a casa.

—Eso no sucederá hoy.

—El día que sea, lo haré entonces. —Luchaba hasta consigo misma, realmente tenía muchas ganas de comer algo y ese hombre no se lo hacía nada fácil. Pero su propósito era más fuerte y no daría su brazo a torcer.

—Piensas hacer huelga de hambre, ¿eh? —Tori asintió aun muy seria y hasta con un poco de orgullo—. ¿Y cuál es tu demanda? —preguntó divertido el religioso.

—Regresar a mi casa.

—Ya te lo dije, no sucederá hoy. Vamos a comer algo, no puedes morir de hambre.

—Es insistente.

—Y tú, un poco testaruda.

—Lo siento es lo único que puedo hacer para protestar esto; no comeré. Si usted tiene hambre puede seguir, yo me quedo aquí.

—Yo ya almorcé con los chicos, si no quieres comer podemos hablar —dijo el pastor, tomando asiento sobre el césped.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —dijo la morena imitándolo.

—Por supuesto, Victoria, dime.

—¿Por qué hace esto? —dijo señalando todo el lugar.

—¿Te refieres a ayudar chicos?

—Me refiero a tratar de cambiar las preferencias sexuales de la gente —reprochó la joven con dureza.

—Esa no es nuestra misión aquí.

—Pero este es un centro de cura de la homosexualidad, es un tanto hipócrita que diga que esa no es si intensión.

—Esta es una casa de ayuda, una guía espiritual para aquellos que están perdidos.

—Así que usted considera que ser gay es una perdición.

—No.

—Lo acaba de decir.

—Confundes mis palabras —aclaró, dejando el vaso sobre el suelo—. Aquí llegan muchos chicos que no tienen otro lugar a donde ir, también los que no encuentran su camino. Homosexuales, heterosexuales, transexuales… Muchos chicos han llegado a esta casa, no creo que ninguno de ellos sea una perdición; están perdidos, pero no son un mal.

—¿Es usted gay?

El hombre se atoró un poco y respondió: —No, no lo soy —dijo sonriendo ligeramente—, pero… mi hijo lo fue.

—Tiene un hijo.

—Soy pastor no cura. Los evangelistas podemos tener una familia.

—Ese es otro punto, mi papá no es evangélico, somos católicos, esto es una hipocresía total.

—En esta casa, mucha gente tiene diferentes religiones y creencias, aunque los consejeros somos todos evangélicos, no discriminamos a nadie.

—Así que… por eso hace esto, por su hijo. El es ex-gay y usted cree logró curarlo.

—No, Victoria… Ethan murió.

Escuchar esa inesperada declaración, fue un shock. Literalmente se quedó paralizada con la mirada suspendida en el hombre que tenía en frente y con una expresión de asombro y pena ofreció sus condolencias.

—Gracias, pero fue hace mucho tiempo. Sé que él está mejor ahora.

—¿Puedo ser completamente indiscreta y preguntar que le sucedió?

—No es indiscreción, aprecio tu curiosidad —respondió sinceramente—. El tomó su propia vida; no pudo conciliar el hecho de que yo era un pastor y que muchas veces hablé mal de sus preferencias, sin saber que él era homosexual.

—¿Así que… nunca se lo dijo?

—No, llegué a casa un día y lo encontré dormido o eso pensé. Dos horas más tarde fui a despertarlo y no respondía, su cuerpo estaba aun tibio; llamé a emergencias pero cuando llegaron me confirmaron que había fallecido horas antes —relataba el pastor mientras jugaba con algunas de las flores salvajes que tenía alrededor—. Cuando entré a su habitación y pensé que descansaba, pero… él ya no estaba más aquí.

—Lo siento, de verdad. —Lamentó la chica, cerrando por unos segundos los ojos, el hombre se limitó a asentir— ¿Y cómo supo que era gay?

—Ethan dejó una carta explicándolo todo. Supe que había fallado como padre cuando la leí. Jamás le di oportunidad de venir a mí, de ser transparente conmigo y su madre, o de que él pudiera ser, existir en este mundo… sin miedos.

—Es… muy triste.

—Lo es, pero mira, las cosas no son siempre en blanco y negro. Yo ya no creo que ser gay sea un pecado o algo que Dios aborrece. Sé que lo que muchos chicos necesitan es una guía, tanto para descubrir si en realidad están confundidos o si nacieron homosexuales y sobre cómo afrontar esa realidad. Este es una casa de ayuda, de guía, no de rechazo.

—Estoy segura de que papá no sabe de esta «novedad».

—Ningún padre lo sabe, ellos lo único que quieren ayudar a sus hijos. No tienen idea de como hacerlo, no lo hacen con maldad. Simplemente creen que, dejando a sus hijos aquí, los arreglan, los recuperan al punto en el cual vuelven a ser sus soñadas obras de arte.

—Eso fue bastante sarcástico para un pastor.

—Soy humano, no Dios —rieron un poco relajando el aire.

—Como mínimo, los chicos que vienen aquí salen de las presiones de sus casas, de la escuela o de sus propios amigos. Pasan «unas vacaciones», por así decirlo, apartados de las cosas que les hacen mal —dijo citando con los dedos mientras aclaraba la verdadera finalidad del centro.

—Yo no soy una chica mala, no merezco estar aquí por ser lesbiana. Nunca le he hecho daño a nadie, ni he robado, ni he matado…

—Ninguno de los chicos que pasan por aquí son malos, Victoria, no me refería a eso cuando dije que están apartados de lo que les hace mal —explicaba con calma—. Cuando ustedes cruzan ese portal, muchas veces tienen miedo, están confundidos, se sienten rechazados y lo que quieren es huir, salir de aquí… como tú. —La señaló con un diente de león que tenía en la mano—. Pero, ¿sabes?, aquí no tienen un guardia en la puerta de la habitación o terapias de shock o cosas de esas horribles. Los que dirigimos este centro, sabemos que cuidarlos es nuestra responsabilidad velar por su salud, tanto metal como física. No vamos a hacerles daño.

—No creo que todos ustedes sean tan abiertos de mente y tan respetuosos con la individualidad de otros como usted parece ser.

—¿Y por qué tienes esa idea?

—Porque si fuese así, no hubiera pasado las últimas tres horas conduciendo a este remoto y escondido lugar, con un hombre que me rompió el labio de un golpe.

—¿Que el sargento Brown hizo qué?

Tori entonces tomó con cuidado su labio inferior y lo bajó para que el pastor Heartman pudiera ver el corte que tenía en el interior.

—Es grande, pasaremos por la enfermería antes llevarte a tu habitación.

—No hace falta.

—¿Por qué reniegas de todo, Victoria? Estamos tratando de ayudarte.

—Lamento no poder darle mi confianza, pero creo que sabiendo lo que mi propio padre puede hacer, es difícil creer que un perfecto desconocido sea tan… amable.

—Pues… a diferencia de tu padre, yo no tengo expectativas de quién eres o quién deberías ser.

—Eso es alentador… —dijo con ironía.

—Preferirías que te dijera: ¿quiero que abandones esa vida de pecado y te unas conmigo a las líneas del señor? —preguntó el hombre con una voz muy fingida y una mueca de enojo.

—Es gracioso, no lo voy a negar —Tori sonrió.

—No hay secreto aquí, ¿sabes? Nadie puede «sacarte lo gay» a rezos o amenazándote con una Biblia. Muchos creerán que lo pueden lograr, pero nosotros no.

—¿Así que, este no es un centro de cura para los homosexuales, hmm?

—Dime Victoria, ¿estás enferma?

—No…

—Entonces que esperas que cure —la interrumpió Heartman—. Tal vez los padres creen que envían a sus hijos aquí para eso, pero se equivocan si es así.

—Estoy segura de que el mío piensa exactamente eso.

—Con el tiempo se dará cuenta de que no podrá cambiarte, tal vez si tú le muestras la compasión que él te ha negado, algún día pueden entenderse mejor.

—¿Qué hará conmigo entonces?

—Tu papá quiere estar aquí para el día de la familia. Es en dos semanas.

—Él tiene una orden de alejamiento contra mí, no puede estar ni a la afueras de esta propiedad sin violar esa restricción.

—¿Disculpa?

—Sí, el sargento Brown me trajo aquí a fuerzas, sacándome de la custodia policial que me llevaba a la comisaría de Kingston.

—¿Kingston? —Preguntó alarmado—. A mi se me dijo que tu padre te enviaba con un amigo de la familia, pero que venías directo de Fresno, de tu casa.

—Pues no, yo vivo en Los Ángeles. Mi papá me sacó de la casa apenas se enteró de que era gay y he estado viviendo con mis tías por algunas semanas y hoy en la mañana firmaron mi custodia legal —le contaba al desconcertado pastor, que ya empezaba a preocuparse; una acusación como esa era en realidad grave y podría significar un golpe para el lugar que dirigía.

—Siempre traen a los chicos a fuerzas, pero jamás me mencionaron esto; esto es un verdadero un problema.

—A mis tías esto no les va a parecer otra cosa que no sea un secuestro.

—No lo dudo —dijo el hombre mientras acariciaba su barbilla, tratando de encontrar una solución.

—Usted es claramente una buena persona pastor, pero… yo quiero regresar con mi familia, a mi casa. No voy a quedarme aquí dos semanas.

—¿No te llaman la atención unas vacaciones? Sabes que podrías demostrarle a tu padre que por lo menos lo intentaste, no dudo que él encuentre algo de confort en esa acción.

—No sé, tengo un trabajo, mis tías, mis amigos y mi nov…

—… ¿Tu novia? —preguntó el pastor con curiosidad, terminando la frase, ella asintió y bajó la mirada.

—Estás triste. ¿Pasó algo con ella?

—No… no entre las dos, pero cuando estábamos por regresar a Los Ángeles, nos atrapó la policía y a ella la llevaron a la comisaría en otra patrulla —explicaba llenándose de angustia de no saber que fue de Jade—. Si ve, a mi me secuestraron para traerme aquí y a ella… no tengo idea qué le pasó.

¿Sabes su teléfono?, ¿su número?

—No, no de memoria.

—¿Y el de tus tías?

—El de casa, no sus celulares.

—Bueno, vamos a intentar llamarlas —dijo levantándose y estirando la mano para ayudar a la chica a hacer lo mismo—. De paso, comes algo. Luces cansada y con muuucha hambre —mencionó Heartman recogiendo el vaso del piso—. Tu limonada está caliente, te prepararé otra adentro.

Pronto entraron a la inmensa casa, realizaron las llamadas respectivas para que fueran a recogerla y también dieron una corta visita a la enfermería donde le pusieron un líquido en el labio para que cicatrizara pronto. La comida estuvo excelente, además de la charla que continuó por algunas horas más, hasta que finalmente Nya llegó para llevarla a casa.

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde se escuchó un fuerte golpe de la puerta de su coche, al que todos giraron la mirada sin saber que sucedía. Como podrán imaginarse, a la amena charla, se les habían unido los otros ocho chicos que vivían en el centro por el momento.

—Esperen aquí —dijo Heartman, alarmado por los insistentes golpes en la puerta principal—. ¿Buenas tardes?

—¿Dónde está mi sobrina? ¡Tori!

—Usted debe ser Nya, es un gust…

—¡¿Tori?! ¡Tori, dónde estás! —continuó gritando, haciendo a un lado al pastor mientras ingresaba a la casa.

La morena se levantó del sillón al instante y se acercó a la puerta.

—Nya, aquí estoy —la mujer respiró al verla y la meció en brazos, apretándola muy fuerte, tanto que ésta empezó a sentir que se ahogaba y se separó un poco—. Estoy bien, todo está bien.

—Amor, estábamos tan preocupadas, ¿por qué decidiste huir? Yo jamás… quise… yo…

—Lo siento, fue estúpido.

—Sí lo fue, pero ahora estás bien y ya no tienes que preocuparte por tu papá, no puede hacerte más daño.

—Lo sé, Nya… yo…

—¿Tienes todas tus cosas? —La interrumpió, recuperando la ira que sentía hace dos minutos.

—Em… sí, no tenía nada cuando me trajo el oficial.

—¡Vámonos entonces!

—¡Esperen! —dijo el pastor—. Discúlpeme, pero acaba de viajar no menos de tres horas desde Kingsburg y debe estar cansada.

—¡Eso no importa vámonos!

—¿Por qué no se relaja unos minutos mientras toma una taza de café? —propuso el hombre haciendo una venia al comedor.

—¿Está loco? —contestó ofuscada, dando unos pasos para enfrentarlo.

—Nya, tranquila —dijo Tori al ver la furia de su tía.

—¡No, es que es el colmo! Traen a mi sobrina secuestrada, ¡¿y usted me invita un café?! ¡¿Está demente?! ¡Tenga muy en cuenta de que al llegar a Los Ángeles lo demandaré por esto!

—Nya, no es así… él no sabía sobre la custodia, ni sobre papá.

Para esto, el grupo de chicos se había acercado para ver que sucedía con tanto grito y estaban reunidos en la entrada a la sala, viendo como se desenvolvía la situación.

—Pero tiene aquí prisioneros a todos estos chicos. —Señalaba—. ¿Y quién sabe cuántos más?… No voy a permitirle salirse con la suya; haré que cierren este lugar.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —dijo uno de menores asustado.

—Chicos, vayan a sus alcobas por favor —les pidió el pastor al verlos empezando a alterarse—. Vayan, hablaremos luego, tranquilos.

—Nya, no, esto no es lo que parece, nadie está aquí de prisionero.

—Por favor, le pido que se tome un café antes de salir. Son más de cinco horas de viaje a Los Ángeles.

—Tranquila Nya, está bien… todo está bien —insistía la muchacha tratando de calmarla.

Finalmente al ver a su sobrina tan preocupada por su reacción, dio un par de respiros y aceptó. El silencio se mantuvo por un momento. Se acomodaron en el comedor y fue cuando Tori comenzó a explicar la situación, logrando que su tía se diera cuenta del tipo centro en el que estaba. No obstante, todavía se sentía consternada y nerviosa con lo que había sucedido los últimos cuatro días.

—¿Todavía va a hacer que cierren el rancho? Dijo la voz de un pequeño de no más de doce años que se arrimaba al marco de la puerta de la cocina.

—No… lo siento, estaba molesta —respondió Nya viéndolo tan temeroso—. No pasará nada, créeme.

—Tommy, ¿quieres algo de tomar, tal vez un chocolate caliente? —le preguntó Heartman.

—No ahora, quizá más tarde —dijo el pequeño y sacudiendo su mano para despedirse y salió corriendo al jardín, donde se encontraban algunos de los chicos, dispuestos a jugar algo con un balón.

—Lamento todo el escándalo y la confusión —se disculpaba la mujer levantándose de su asiento—, pero el viaje era largo. Muchas gracias por las tazas de café, si algún día está en Los Ángeles no olvide pasar por la cafetería, será un gusto volver a verlo.

—Gracias a usted y espero que no se haya llevado una mala impresión del centro —dijo el hombre acompañándolas hasta la puerta.

—Te espero en el auto —dijo su tía mientras Tori volteaba para despedirse.

—Gracias pastor, de verdad le agradezco todo esta tarde, mi fe en la humanidad ha sido restaurada.

—Eres graciosa… no lo voy a negar —mencionó repitiendo lo que ella le había dicho temprano—. No te olvides, si necesitas un espacio para pensar y vacacionar un poco de la vida, las puertas están abiertas y tu estadía ya está pagada.

—Gracias, lo pensaré.

La morena se acercó a darle un abrazo y despidiéndose con una sonrisa salió a encontrarse con su tía en el auto y comenzar el largo viaje a casa.

«¿En cuánto tiempo llegas?», leía un mensaje de Jade.

«En más o menos dos horas».

«¿Tipo diez de la noche? Tendré que verte mañana».

«¿Por qué no vas a casa y vemos una película cuando llegue? Solo tengo que bañarme, me siento un asco total».

«Castigada», respondía Jade que había tenido también un día cansado y lleno de angustia.

«Lo lamento, no quise meterte en problemas.»

«No fuiste tú, me castigaron por desobedecer e irte a buscar en primer lugar».

«No puedo creer que te hayan metido presa… y por secuestrarme x_x».

«Boba, no pongas esa cara; no pasó nada, solo tuve que esperar unas horas a que el juez dictara mi salida».

«Por lo menos ese idiota amigo de papá fue suspendido».

«Sí, eso sí»

«Debería estar en la cárcel, es tan injusto que a ti te metieran presa, pero a el deban investigarlo primero. Malditos dobles estándares. Odio como solo por ser oficial de policía tiene más crédito que alguien que no cometió ningún delito».

«¿Sabes? Me encantas cuando te indignas y… te extraño».

«XD… Yo también».

«No puedo creer que ayer, a esta hora, estábamos teniendo sexo… increíble sexo… sexo… sexo».

«¡Jade! Es el teléfono de mi tía, no me mandes esas cosas».

«Equis, pues bórralo», respondió Jade sonriendo, tanto por el recuerdo como por la respuesta.

«Mejor no los mandes y punto».

«¿Punto? ¡¿Punto?! Pero… yo… Yo quería decirte lo muuucho que recuerdo tooodo lo que hiciste ayer y cooomo lo disfruté y lo sexy que te veías a contraluz… y tus pezones, mmm-hmm».

«¡Jade, basta!».

«Y es que te juro que jamás me imaginé que tus lolas serían tan lindas y sexy… y agarrables».

«¡Jade! Lo borraré».

«Es que son hermosas, Tori. Son… paraditas y tus pezones oscuros y súper devorables, ¡unf!».

«Súper borrado...»

«Ya, ya, está bien; esperaré a que llegues a casa para mandarte estos mensajes a tu propio teléfono».

«Trato hecho. Hablamos en un rato, creo que voy a manejar un poco; Nya está muy cansada y no quiero que tengamos un accidente».

«¿Y cuando aprendiste a manejar?»

«Ya sabía manejar, no tenía mi licenciaantes, pero la saqué al iniciar el verano».

«Interesante… se abre un mundo de posibilidades».

«Ja, ya veremos. Bueno, debo irme. Te escribo cuando llegue a Los Ángeles».

Durante las siguientes dos horas ella condujo por una carretera iluminada con luces de color naranja y franjas que brillaban en el piso. Iba tan concentrada en no chocar que ni siquiera prestaba atención a la horrible música que tocaba la emisora de radio. Mientras tanto, su tía yacía dormida en el asiento del copiloto, con el respaldar completamente bajado.

Una vez que llegaron a casa, Sophie les dio la bienvenida con un fuerte abrazo y besos por todos lados de su rostro. Eran momentos como estos en los que afloraba su origen francés.

—Les calentaré la cena, las llamo cuando esté listo —dijo la pelirroja en el camino a la cocina—. Tori, cariño por que no tomas una ducha caliente hasta que yo termine de preparar todo.

—Gracias Sophie —respondió, y tomando la muñeca de su tía le dijo—: Nya, puedo hablar contigo un momento.

—Claro amor, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó acercándose con ella hasta la sala y poniéndose cómodas en uno de los sillones largos.

—Pues…, sabes que durante el viaje de regreso, estuve pensando que...

—No lo tienes que decir —respondió la mujer con pesadez—. Ya lo sé…, quieres volver.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Lo temí el momento en que te vi abrazando a ese hombre mientras te despedías —confesó apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano y con un suspiro preguntó—: ¿Puedes decirme por qué?

—Pues… no es el tipo de lugar que yo pensaba.

—No amor, no lo es, pero no entiendo que buscas al volver. Espero que no estés pensando que puedes… cambiar.

—No, no es eso —aseguró la muchacha impetuosamente—, es por papá.

—Cariño…

—Nya, yo… agradezco infinitamente lo que me has dado este tiempo, tú y Sophie, sobretodo el apoyo, vivir en tu casa...

—«Tu casa», Tori, esta también es tu casa —interrumpió la mujer, no quería que se sienta una extraña, ella era una gran e importante parte de su familia y no solo como su sobrina, sino como una hija.

—Gracias, lo sé. Y lamento haber causado tanto alboroto y malestar.

—Ya está, no podemos cambiarlo, solo seguir adelante. —Insistió queriendo dejar las culpas de lado, nada bueno habían traído—. Pero, todavía no me dices para que quieres regresar.

—Creo que si papá ve que hice el esfuerzo, por él… no sé, que no huí y que di lo mejor de mí, quizá…

—Amor, tu papá no ha cambiado su punto de vista desde que es niño —le dijo su tía, recordando lo mucho que ella tuvo que aguantar de su familia mientras crecía—. Lo siento, de verdad, pero no quiero que te ilusiones con esto; David jamás aceptará a personas con una preferencia sexual distinta.

—… Lo extraño, ¿sabes? Extraño que me abrace, que esté orgulloso de mí, que tenga sus esos ojos llenos de alegría al verme —dijo Tori con desconsuelo y arqueando los labios con tristeza—. Sé que lo más probable es que no cambie, pero debo intentarlo; creo que es la última oportunidad que tengo de acercarme a él.

—Entiendo lo que dices Tori, ¿pero estás segura?

—Son tan solo dos semanas hasta el día de la familia, donde irían papá y mamá a verme; bueno, tal vez solo papá ahora que sacó a mamá de casa.

—Holly está bien, dolida por todo, pero está bien. Mañana puedes verla, pasar el día con ella, hablar, ver una película o algo; y… si aún quieres, el jueves podemos ir hasta el rancho nuevamente.

—¿Sí? —preguntó la morena mirando fijamente a su tía.

—Tori, yo… lamento haberte dicho esas cosas. Tú eres como mi hija, no sabes cuánto me partió al corazón saber que te fuiste sin decirnos nada, que huiste —decía sin poder contenerse por más tiempo y dejó unas lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas en silencio, habían sido días muy difíciles—. Ésta siempre va a ser tu casa, nunca creas que no tienes protección o amor aquí… ¿okey?

Su sobrina asintió y se abalanzó a un fuerte abrazo, la necesitaba; sentirse de pronto tan querida y comprendida, le aseguraba que estaba tomando la decisión correcta; si algo salía mal, tenía a dónde volver.

—Amor, acerca de Jade… —Dudaba la mujer en preguntar—. ¿Están juntas? ¿Son novias?

—Hmm —suspiró profundamente— Sí, desde la mañana.

—¡¿Desde hoy nada más?!

—Sí, hoy, antes de salir del motel, ¿por qué?

—Cuando vino ayer para salir a buscarte, ella dijo que debía encontrar a su novia, pensé que ya tenían una relación desde antes, es más pensé que por ella te habías ido —le confesó sorprendida.

—No, no éramos nada, pero ayer… —pausó sin saber si debía mencionarle lo sucedido—, hoy me lo pidió.

—Me imagino que… tuvieron relaciones… ayer…

—Nya… —Quiso explicarse, un repentino calor en las mejillas se marcó al escuchar a su tía.

—Sé que no es cómodo hablar de estas cosas, pero es importante —insistió la mujer que ahora se sentía más obligada a cuidar de su sobrina—. Cuando regreses del rancho, iremos directo al doctor; quiero que te hagas exámenes y sería bueno que ella también lo haga; así podrán estar las dos tranquilas —dijo ganándose una mirada inquisitiva—. Me refiero a que tú has sido sexualmente activa antes y me imagino que Jade también. Es mejor siempre estar alertas de cualquier cosa.

—Sí, entiendo, lo haré.

—¿Cuándo piensas decirle que vas a volver al rancho?

—Esperaba que me dieras permiso de ir a su casa hoy.

—Ambas deben estar agotadas, ¿no sería mejor que hablaran mañana?

—Creo que no, se sentirá traicionada si no se lo digo hoy mismo y preferiría que fuese en persona.

—Okey, pero… date una ducha, cámbiate de ropa y come algo —dijo poniéndose de pie—, te daré un aventón hasta allá cuando termines.

A eso de las once y un poco más, Tori timbraba en la puerta de la casa de Amanda.

—¿Jade, puedes ver quién está en la puerta?

—¡Aj, mamá! ¿No ves que estoy ocupada?

—¡No me hagas pedírtelo dos veces!

La chica que ya estaba lista para irse a dormir, se levantó del sillón del cual veía la televisión y bajó las escaleras camino a la puerta cuando, de repente, volvió a sonar ese timbre de una forma que la desesperó.

—¡Que ya voy! ¡¿Qué diablos hace timbrando la gente a esta maldita hor…?! —reprochaba mientras abría la puerta y se encontraba con una recién bañada latina que le sonreía desde afuera—. ¿Tori?

—Hey.

—Huuu… —exhaló con alivio al verla, como si hubiese contenido el aire desde la mañana cuando las separaron esos policías—. ¡Ven aquí! —le dijo jalándola de la mano hasta que la pudo cubrir con sus brazos y caminó de espaldas guiándola adentro—. Te hacía acostada y durmiendo.

—Yo también a ti pero necesitaba verte hoy mismo.

—Hmm, Vega… un poco pervertido de tu parte… —dijo alzando las cejas de manera seductora—. Mi mamá está en casa y también Benny.

—Jade no, en serio, necesitaba verte y… hablar de algo.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Nya te sacó de su casa?

—¡¿Qué?! No, no, nada de eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Antes que nada… te ves muy bien con esos pantalones de pijama y ese top… ajustado —dijo mordiéndose suavemente el labio lastimado, pero no logró tranquilizar a la chica que tenía en frente; la cual, repentinamente, cruzó los brazos y casi se dispuso a contar hasta que le cuente que es lo que quería discutir—. ¡Ay vamos! Un poco de humor no le hizo mal a nadie, además es verdad.

Jade alzo las cejas y esperó a que Tori comenzara a explicarse de una vez por todas.

—Bueno… Okey… Entonces…

—¡Dilo-de-una-vez!

—Voy a volver al rancho en Sacramento —dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras esperaba el grito de su novia.

—¿Disculpa, qué? —preguntó completamente incrédula, sin siquiera alzar la voz.

—Pues… eso, voy a volver al rancho el jueves en la mañana… y quería que lo sepas.

—¡Ahhh, gracias! Querías que lo sepa… Bueno, muchas gracias entonces —dijo sarcásticamente, se le notaba lo molesta y Tori solo cerró los ojos, definitivamente no había sido la mejor forma de informarle de sus planes—. ¡¿Se puede saber que mierda tienes en la cabeza?!

—Jade…

—No, no vas y punto… —grito y sin dejarla responder repitió—: ¡Y punto!

—¡Tú no decides lo que yo puedo o no puedo hacer! —respondió de la misma manera, ¿desde cuando se convirtió en una nena de cinco años a la que tienen que recordarle ir al baño antes de salir de casa?

—¡¿Ah, no?! ¡Yo soy tu novia ahora!

—¡Mi novia, no mi dueña!

—¿Dime, cómo se te ocurrió tan genial idea? ¿Te están obligando?

—No, por supuesto que no, yo lo decidí.

—Brillante, Tori, la mejor idea que has tenido en siglos.

—¡Tal vez lo sea!

—¡No seas idiota!… ¿Qué pretendes sacar regresando a esa maldita prisión?

—No es lo que tú crees. Es un lindo lugar.

—¡Lindas mis lolas! ¡Es un infierno y tú quieres volver a él!

—¡Sí, son lindas tus lolas, hermosas! ¡Vaya, son magníficas, pero yo debo volver, con o sin tus lolas!

Las dos se quedaron mirando por un par de segundos antes de echarse a reír por los estúpidos comentarios que estaban haciendo en medio de su pelea.

—Está bien… me calmo —dijo Jade bajando un par de cambios—. Dime que no es cierto, que no vas a irte.

—Lo siento, pero es verdad. Me voy el jueves.

—Toriii…

—Jaaade —respondió acercándose para tomarla de la cintura—. Quiero intentarlo…, por papá.

—¿Intentar qué? —preguntó con vacilación—. No… No te vas a convertir, ¿no? No me vas a salir con que ahora eres hetero o que eres "ex-gay", porque vi muchos videos de esa gente loca en YouTube.

Esto solo provocó más risas en la latina, que le robó un dulce beso antes de contestar:

—No, no voy a convertirme a nada. Lo que quiero intentar es conseguir que mi padre se de cuenta de que por más que haga esto, nada cambiará, soy gay y él necesita aceptarlo.

—Así que le vas a dar gusto para ver si él… te da el gusto también, para ver si te acepta.

—Mmm-hmm —respondió Tori sin hablar.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo me abandonas?

—Dos semanas, no es nada. Solo hasta que sea el día de la familia y pueda verlo —explicó—. Es un ambiente neutro y el pastor es muy amigable y perspicaz, te agradaría.

—Lo dudo.

—Puedes ir a visitarme un día y conocerlo.

—Conducir cinco horas solo por verte, pfff…

—Pfff, ¿hmm?

—Pues claro, tú estarás que te mueres sin mi ahí, seguro te pondrán un cinturón de castidad, ni siquiera podrás jugar con Manu.

—Ja, ja, ja, muy graciosa —respondió con ironía—. Estoy segura de que podré, no solo jugar con "Manu", sino que además sextear contigo… ya sabes, tú… yo… la pantalla del celular —dijo esto último susurrándole al oído.

—¿Ah, sí? Ya veremos —dijo resistiéndose a expresar los pensamientos que estaban provocándole esas palabras—. Tendrás que hacer muchos esfuerzos por ganarte uno de mi mensajes.

—Tal vez no tanto… —continuó besando su cuello, apretándola más a su cuerpo, sintiendo como Jade tragaba en seco—. ¿Ves?

—¡Jade, si Tori se va a quedar la noche, tal vez sería mejor que vayan a tu habitación! — gritó su madre desde el segundo piso.

—Maldición —susurró Tori entre risas—. Debería irme.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Mamá acaba de darnos su bendición para pasar la noche juntas, ni loca te vas; peor si vamos a estar separadas dos semanas.

—Tengo que avisarle a Nya.

—La llamas desde mi alcoba —respondió tomándola de la mano y jalándola a las escaleras—. Vamos, que necesito continuar esta batalla, la resistencia no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente ante el imperio.

—¿El imperio, hmm? Gracias…

—Sí, sí, sí… la resistencia ganará, yo nunca pierdo —recalcó Jade son una pícara sonrisa, curvando el último escalón del segundo piso.

—Y si te hago terminar… ¿gano o pierdo?

—Mmm, no sé… ¿Vamos a averiguarlo?

—Vamos.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Muajajajaja, bueno sí, no había venido ya en cierto tiempo. Así que les traje un pequeño dulce.

Y también tengo algo que contarles. Tengo dos longfics en desarrollo ahora mismo, este y un Cori llamado Heartlines. Así que para poder continuar los dos voy a publicar Café una semana y la siguiente el Cori; en pocas palabras, Café cada 15 días. Con eso pretendo cumplir con los dos proyectos y poder escribir varios oneshots por aquí y por allá.

Si tienen solicitudes pueden dejarlas en la caja de comentarios o por PM. Si se me ocurre algo bacán y muy a mi estilo, los haré, de lo contrario… ahí veremos.

Con esto me despido, ya saben una ":)" o una ":(" son de gran ayuda para mi.

Saludos a todos y suerte estas semanas, adior.


	16. Conversaciones

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

La noche, el calor del verano, el aire acondicionado enfriándolo absolutamente todo, es como inician a veces las conversaciones más importantes; en la oscuridad, entre susurros y gritos reprimidos, entre piernas entrelazadas y manos que juegan con cuerpos ajenos; cuando los ojos no sirven de nada y debes aprender a reconocerte con el tacto, en el olor, poner la más grande de las atenciones al escuchar o podrías perderte de esas cosas que uno dice, solo en la intimidad de la noche.

—Voy a extrañarte… es demasiado tiempo.

—Es poco, hace apenas dos semanas y media salimos al club con los chicos y, después, todo se fue al diablo —dijo Tori con una ligera risa—. Ahora míranos, somos novias.

—No sabes cuanto quería acercarme a ti esa noche y bailar como lo hacías con Nat —respondió apretando sus dedos por la cintura de su novia—. Tan pegadas, fue tan sexy...

—¿Te gustó? ¿Verme con Nat, bailar con ella, tocarnos, abrazarnos, decirnos cosas al oído? —susurró sonriendo.

—¿Estás probándome, Tori? ¿Quieres saber cuánto puedes jugar con mis celos hasta que explote?

—No —reía—. Pero si querías hacerlo, ¿por qué no viniste a mi? Pasaste la noche bailando con los chicos y hasta con algunas desconocidas.

—Tú también.

—Yo estaba tratando de ignorarte —dijo acercándose lentamente.

—Y yo de llamar tu atención.

La latina suspiro fuertemente y acariciando su blanco rostro, cuando la sintió cerrar la distancia para robarle un beso. Jade la apretó con el brazo que tenía sobre su cintura y la jaló aun más cerca de su cuerpo, ganándose un jadeo de sorpresa.

—No vas a ignorarme mientras estés en ese Centro, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, recibiendo una silente negación—. Solo nos quedarán unos días de vacaciones hasta entrar a la escuela cuando regreses.

—Lo sé.

—Ni siquiera hemos hablado sobre qué les diremos a los chicos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A si vamos a salir del clóset con ellos y decirles que estamos juntas o cómo nos comportaremos en la escuela.

Tori no supo qué responder, ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

—Cat ya lo sabe, bueno, sabe de mí.

—Y de nosotras, hablé con ella esta tarde —le confió Jade— ¿Hablaste tú con Andre?

—No, él no sabe nada.

—¿No sabe que eres gay? Pensé que era tu mejor amigo.

—Lo es.

—¿Y por qué no se lo has contado?

—No lo sé, es complicado… No es como si no le tuviera confianza, pero… me he dado cuenta de que se comporta extraño cuando estoy con los chicos del Café y nunca le simpatizo Max, siempre la veía extraño y evitaba hablar de ella conmigo.

—¿Amigo celoso?

—No sé, simplemente no me nació contárselo, no todavía —explicaba con pena, ocultarle cosas a su mejor amigo no era algo que disfrutaba hacer.

—Beck sabe de mi y de lo que sentía por ti.

—¿Beck sabía que...? —preguntó sorprendida—… ¿yo te gustaba?

—Mhm —Asintió rozando sus narices.

—Espera… ¿desde hace cuánto te gusto? —preguntó la latina, tensionándose un poco y levantando una ceja. Esto es algo que necesitaba saber, ¿desde cuando andan jugando al gato y al ratón?

—Em… un poco antes de la penúltima vez que terminamos.

—¿La penúltima? ¡Eso fue hace más de seis meses!

—Lo sé, genio, era mi relación.

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste tú a mí? —respondió con un reclamo.

—Buen punto, pero… nada. Es un buen punto.

—Y, ¿qué haremos? —preguntó Jade robándole un corto beso—. Andre y Robbie son nuestros amigos y creo que… se merecen saberlo.

Tori suspiró con pesadez, una vez más, asintiendo y escondiendo el rostro por unos segundos entre Jade y la almohada.

—No pasará nada, ya verás —dijo tratando de darle fuerzas—. Si no estás lista, podemos esperar.

—No, no… Trina ya no estará en la escuela, así que… creo que estaría bien, ¿y tú?

—Nunca me ha importado el que dirán. Yo estoy bien con ello.

—Okey, entonces ¿seremos públicas? —preguntó Tori, esperando una confirmación definitiva. Realmente le incomodaba la idea, pero sabía que no estaba sola y era un paso que tenía que dar tarde o temprano.

—¿Nerviosa?

—Un poco —respondió abrazándose más, si eso era posible, un poco más—. Sobretodo con lo del Centro y mis papás.

—Ellos tienen que reaccionar en algún momento, vas a estar bien.

—Espero que papá entienda que no puedo cambiar y, justo ahora, es lo que menos deseo.

—Ya vas a ver que sí, los Vega son fuertes y se aman, todo se arreglará. —Jade la alentaba acariciando su espalda, sintiendo como resoplidos golpeaban contra su pecho, de lo fuertes que eran los suspiros de su novia.

—Te envidio tanto, ¿sabes?

—No lo hagas, mi familia no es perfecta.

—Lo es, aunque quieras hacerte la rebelde, ellos te aman y te aceptan como eres, grites, patalees, te vistas de negro, llegues borracha, sea lo que sea, están ahí para ti.

—Igual lo están tus tías.

—Sí, eso es verdad. Nya es genial, estricta pero genial —dijo Tori riendo un poco—. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo hoy?

—Al parecer, ¿una broma?

—Que regresando del Centro me llevará al ginecólogo para hacerme exámenes.

—¿Acaso cree que estas embarazada? Creí que ya se había aclarado esa mentira.

—No, exámenes de enfermedades venéreas, un obsequio para tu tranquilidad —dijo la latina mientras escuchaba a su novia reír en voz baja—. También dijo que sería una buena idea que tú te los hicieras.

—¡¿Yo?!

—Pues sí, como tú también has estado con otras personas, deberías.

—Es verdad, me imagino que lo haré, para tu tranquilidad—respondió calmándose un poco—. ¿Tori? Ya que estamos en el tema… ¿Con cuántas personas has estado?

—¿Vamos a tener «la charla» ahora?

—Te vas dos semanas, creo que es justo que aprovechemos la noche.

—¡Oh, Dios! —respondió graciosa— Está bien, pero tú primero.

—Okey —dijo Jade limpiándose la garganta—. Beck… y Moose.

—¡¿Te acostaste con Alce?! —preguntó la morena abriendo los ojos.

—Em… ¿sí?

—¡Pero eso fue la penúltima vez que terminaste con Beck! ¿No se supone que yo te gustaba en ese entonces?

—¿Y no se supone que eras lesbiana? Tú también estuviste tras Moose —se defendía Jade recordándole todo lo que ella había hecho en aquella ocasión.

—Pero es que, ¿viste al chico? —dijo cayendo en cuenta de la estupidez de su pregunta—. Por supuesto que lo hiciste… y desnudo, además lo sentiste —dijo cerrando un poco los ojos con una mueca de molestia—. Por Dios, el tipo es enorme… ¿Te dolió?

Jade reía con todo el análisis que Tori puso en esa pregunta.

—No, no dolió, no es tan grande...

—¿Sabes qué? Dejémoslo así, no quiero imaginarme a mi novia con un pene entre las piernas —dijo la latina negando algunas veces—. Diablos, ya lo hice.

—¿Y qué de ti?

—Em, pues… tal vez no sea buena idea...

—¡Vega, habla! —la interrumpió su novia.

—Es que…

—Habla ahora o… —amenazó colocando sus dedos en las costillas de la delgada chica que ya sospechó que habría una guerra de cosquillas si no confesaba lo que quería saber.

—Ya, ya, veamos… —dijo inhalando fuerte.

—¿Tanto así...?

—Shhh… No quiero interrupciones —dijo poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Jade—. A ver…, perdí mi virginidad con Steven.

—¿El flaco que te metió los cuernos con Carly?

—Sí, él. No sabía que pensar, era lindo y yo no quería ser gay, así que… —respondió alzando los hombros—. Después de que lo descubrimos, me refugie mucho en Nat y...

—¿Nat? ¿Te acostaste con Nat? ¿Nuestra compañera de trabajo… Nat? ¿La Nat con la que bailaste en el club?

—¿Ves que tal vez no era buena idea que hablemos de esto?

—¿Nat?

—Ella fue mi primera vez con una chica.

—¿Y después vino Max, no?

—Em..

—¡Tori!

—¿Querías que te conteste?, pues en eso estoy.

—Está bien, continua —se calló, esperando que la lista terminara pronto.

—Después, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Cam, conocí a su prima Isabel y pues… —continuaba con una gótica cada vez más sorprendida.

—Ajá, cuéntame más… —dijo creyendo que ese era el final pero no se esperaba que Tori continuara.

—Luego vino Amy, pero ella no cuenta.

—¿Cómo que no cuenta? —preguntó indignada—. Si la mencionaste cuenta. Dime ¿qué hiciste con ella?

—Yo no hice nada, estábamos en la piscina de casa de Theo y ella se me acercó diciendo que quería besarme… —comenzó a contar recibiendo un "ajá" de su novia para que continúe—… entonces yo le dije que no era tan fácil y que, así nada más, no probaría mis labios.

—¡Esa es mi novia!

—No te emociones, «novia» —contestó, incitando aún más curiosidad—. Ella alzó las cejas y sonrió antes de sumergirse en el agua —seguía el relato con una atenta Jade en frente, apretándola inconscientemente mientras transcurrían los segundos—. Yo pensé que se había ido hasta el otro borde de la piscina, pero…

—¿Pero?

—… Obtuvo su beso —respondió vagamente ganándose una mueca que gritaba un «explícate»—. Que besó mis labios… ya sabes —intentaba dar a entender fallidamente—. Me besó ahí…

—Tori, ¿salió del agua y te besó de sorpresa? ¿O qué?

—O qué —dijo la latina ganándose un gruñido—. Me beso ahí… abajo.

—¡¿Qué?! —respondió Jade alzando la voz y luego dijo susurrando—: ¿Ahí? ¿En tus… labios? ¿Ahí?

—Sí, ahí —reía Tori mientras veía a su novia completamente sorprendida—, se sumergió y sentí como me tomaba por las piernas y me presionaba "ahí" con su boca… por unos segundos… apretando sus labios, como en un beso francés.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo dando un fuerte apretón.

—¡Auch, Jade!

—Lo siento —respondió soltando el agarre—. ¿Y luego que hizo? ¿Se acostaron?

—¡No! Por eso decía que no cuenta, porque de eso no pasó. Salió del agua, me guiñó el ojo y se fue.

—Dime por favor que luego vino Max.

—Sí, luego vino Max y ahora tú.

—Steven, Nat, Isabel, Amy, Max y yo… seis, seis personas… definitivamente voy a necesitar ver esos exámenes.

—¡Boba!

—No, hablo en serio… quiero verlos, no volveré a tener sexo contigo hasta que me pruebes que no tienes algún piojo o algo —decía Jade alejándola un poco.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, agradece que no te mando a dormir en el sillón; le tengo mucho cariño y no quisiera que se infecte.

—Ayer no te importó hacerlo conmigo.

—¡Ayer no sabía que te habías acostado con medio universo! —dijo Jade ganándose un ligero puchero.

—Si me hubieras confesado que te gustaba cuando terminaste con Beck, hubieran sido solo tres.

—Tú tenías novia.

—Yo no amaba a Max… era simplemente alguien que me hacía sentir mejor.

—¿La usaste? Pero… lloraste cuando terminaron, lo recuerdo.

—No la usé, ella tampoco me amaba Jade, no todas las relaciones se basan en el amor —respondió molesta, separándose también, lo cual a Jade no le gustó, pero la dejó hablar—. Este año perdí mucho, mi familia, mi casa… ella era mi amiga, me apoyaba, yo la necesitaba sí, pero no jugué con ella, si eso es lo que crees.

—Te apoyaba, como yo con lo del bebé.

—Hmm —suspiró una queja—. Sí… exactamente así… tal cual. Porque al parecer ese es la forma en la que elijo a mis parejas —respondía con total sarcasmo, hasta parecía dolida, lo que a Jade le disgustaba cada vez más, ella empezó a protestar en broma y de repente todo se fue tornando amargo.

—Cálmate quieres.

—No, todo bien —respondió haciéndose aún más atrás y sentándose de espaldas a Jade—. Creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa.

—Son las cuatro de la mañana, Tori.

—Puedo tomar un taxi.

—No, no te lo voy a permitir —dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose hasta donde se encontraba, lista para vestirse.

—Pensé que no querías que te infecte.

—Basta, Tori, fue una broma.

—No estoy jugando contigo, ¿sabes? —dijo mirando fijamente al suelo.

—Lo sé, fue un broma. ¿Por qué saltas así? Estaba todo bien —preguntó Jade tomándola suavemente por las mejillas obligándola a que la mire—. ¿Estás nerviosa con lo de tus papás?

—¿Y qué hago si no sirve de nada?

—Pues… esto va a sonar horrible, pero… te olvidas de ellos —respondió con una latina sollozando en sus manos mientras negaba en silencio—. Tienes a gente que te quiere, Sophie, Nya, Cat, Andre… yo… principalmente yo. Sé que es duro, pero… los dejas atrás y sigues.

Tori entonces abrazó a su novia por el cuello y dejó salir todos sus miedos.

—Todo va a estar bien, ya verás.

—No estoy jugando contigo…

—¡Qué ya lo sé! —respondió desganada—. Mejor ven, vamos a dormir que mañana tienes un día largo antes de abandonarme por una eternidad y yo quiero acordarme de tu olor en mi pecho.

—¿No te vas a bañar? —preguntó mientras entraba nuevamente a la cama, jalada por su obstinada novia.

—No lavaré tu pijama, eso es seguro.

—Pero podrías exponerte a las infecciones.

—Eso es tu culpa por ser trasero flojo —dijo cubriéndola con su brazo para que descanse justo bajo su quijada—. Desde ahora eso se acabó, eres mi novia y nada de andar ofreciendo papayas en las piscinas.

—¿Ni siquiera a ti?

—Hmm… —dijo pensando en las infinitas posibilidades de hacer cosas divertidas con su morena chica—. Okey, pueden haber excepciones.

—Eres mi única excepción…

—Duérmete Vega, ya empezaste a balbucear letras de canciones y no quiero tener a Paramore en la punta de la lengua por dos semanas.

—Okey, hasta mañana —dijo riendo un poco y virando la cabeza para pedir un beso de buenas noches.

—Hasta mañana, trasero flojo.

Y así se acabó la noche, entre conversaciones y confesiones, ahora solo bastaba esperar a ver que les deparaba el futuro, dos semanas puede ser un laaargo tiempo.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Hola, hola, bueno… no publiqué antes porque no me convencía si poner o no este capítulo o saltarme a cuando Tori ya esté en el centro, pero mi corazón Jori dijo, quiero más momentos Jori que disfrutar… hasta que llegue el Armagedón y todos mueran con un meteorito… muajaja.

Bueno a partir de ahora, les digo… prepárense, porque viene drama, drama, drama a todo el estilo Jori que yo estoy acostumbrada a escribir.

Si les gustó ya saben… la marca registrada de los lectores de mis historias ":)" o un ":(" es suficiente, pero si quieren decirme, "Awwww, este episodio apestó", también pueden hacerlo.

Suerte y hasta en dos semanas.


	17. Holly

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

—Jade, ¿viste dónde dejé mi cinturón?

—Oo —contestó desde el baño, con la boca llena de pasta dental—. ¿Oo jaaej ii óoe e jaaaj oj aaaooej?

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Tori al no poder descifrar una palabra de lo que Jade había contestado.

—Que no, que ¿si no sabes ni dónde te sacas los pantalones? —repitió después de escupir la espuma mientras enjuagaba su boca.

—Ya estoy con mis pantalones puestos, lo que no encuentro es mi cinturón, ¿lo has visto? —preguntó nuevamente acercándose hasta el marco de la puerta y apoyándose para observar a su novia semidesnuda en el lavamanos.

—¿Se te perdió algo? —cuestionó Jade, viéndola tan concentrada en su figura mientras se secaba el rostro y las manos con la pequeña toalla roja que colgaba a un lado del mueble y caminó hacía ella. Tenía una mano abrazada a su estómago descubierto y el dedo índice de la otra jugando entre sus dientes, ejerciendo una ligera presión que casi podía confundirse con una mordedura.

—Algunas cosas… —dijo con una voz sexy sonriendo al verla de pies a cabeza.

—Vaya, vaya, señorita Vega —respondió Jade en un tono malditamente seductor que ninguna persona sería capaz de resistir—. Se la ve increíble con ese corpiño negro y esos jeans bajos, mucho más cuando no lleva esa estorbosa remera.

La latina simplemente sonreía coqueta, apretando un poco más sus dientes sobre el delgado dedo. Dio dos pasos al frente y cerró la puerta tras ella, apoyándose de espaldas al mueble del lavabo.

—Igualmente…

—Dios, Tori. No voy a poder controlarme por dos semanas sin ti.

—Tendrás que hacerlo.

—¿Y cómo se supone que voy a calmar esta ansiedad con la que me dejas? —preguntó bajando la mirada, sin poder resistirse más a la visión que tenía en frente.

—Puedes usar a «Manu», a ella le gusta dar… unos buenos masajes.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Mhmm —confirmó la morena con un ligero asentir.

—¿Y cómo son estos masajes que le gusta dar a «Manu»?

Tori entonces se aproximó un paso hasta donde se encontraba Jade y la jalo bruscamente hasta terminar nuevamente reposando su propia cola en el mesón.

—Toma notas mentales —susurró—, que esto lo voy a demostrar una-sola-vez —puntualizó, desabrochando el pantalón de su compañera y bajando lentamente la cremallera para poder colar su mano dentro de esa negra y sedosa prenda—. Al parecer todavía necesitamos un poco de ayuda —dijo sintiendo una clara sequedad. Así que subió inmediatamente hasta los blancos senos de su novia y, pasando a su espalda, desabrochó el corpiño de encajes que llevaba puesto; lo sacó en una rápida acción, liberando a esas dos pasiones que pronto molestaría con su lengua.

—Hhhmm. —Dejó salir Jade con un golpe de aire, al sentir a la morena ir directo a uno de sus senos, succionándolo y agitando su lengua de arriba a abajo hasta que empezó a endurecer por la excitación.

—Me encantan tus lolas —dijo en voz baja, mientras dejaba un camino de besos hasta llegar al cuello y empezó a succionar su lóbulo izquierdo.

—Da gracias que mamá salió temprano al trabajo y se llevó al enano a su curso de verano.

—Lo hubiese hecho con ellos aquí —susurró Tori en su oído—, solo que tú hubieras tenido que mantenerte en silencio… muy, muy en silencio —mencionó apretando esos grandes montes con cada mano, masajeándolos hasta que sintió a Jade querer ejercer un poco de presión con su centro.

—Mmm, alguien ya parece estar lista para «Manu».

—Sé muy bien como satisfacerme, ¿sabes? —aclaró la blanca chica entre fuertes respiraciones—. Lo he hecho por años, mucho antes de que perdiera mi virginidad.

—Esto no se trata de como tú lo haces, Jade. Sino de cómo lo hago yo y como vas a recordarlo estas dos semanas, imaginando que lo estoy haciendo en ese lugar…, bajo las sábanas… o escondida en el baño —continuaba con un tono muy suave, ahora bajando sus manos hasta llegar hasta la cola de su novia, para apretarla con suaves movimientos—, lo haré pensando en ti y todo lo que vas a decir en los siguientes minutos.

—Dios, Tori, te voy a extrañar tanto —exclamó, ya respirando con dificultad.

—Shhh —indicó deslizando su mano nuevamente dentro de su ropa interior comprobando que ya estaba lista para empezar—. Ahora sí —dijo bajando esos jeans apretados junto con la prenda negra hasta que cayeron a sus tobillos—, pon mucha atención. Quiero que recuerdes cada segundo de esto.

Tori dio la vuelta junto con Jade, reposándola contra la fría pared de azulejos, sacándole un fuerte suspiro y separó un poco sus piernas colocando su muslo en medio. Su mano derecha regresó a su área íntima, acariciando su piel en el camino, haciendo que se le ponga la piel de gallina y deslizando dos dedos por los pliegues húmedos de su novia.

—Hhhhh —dejó salir Jade una respiración agitada.

—¿Te gusta así? —preguntó incitándola a asentir suavemente—, ¿con unos suaves movimientos de atrás hacia adelante?, ¿resbalando mis dígitos sobre tus labios inferiores hasta llegar al borde de tu entrada y regresando nuevamente hasta afuera?, ¿apretando apenas sobre tu botón? —continuó molestándola mientras realizaba todo lo que estaba describiendo en ese instante—. ¿Así?

—Mm-hmm —confirmó ella sin exclamar una palabra.

—Bien —dijo Tori repitiendo la acción un par de veces—. Ahora, ¿cómo te gustaría que continúe? ¿Ejerzo más presión en frente? —susurró, haciendo un movimiento circular sobre su botón por unos segundos—, o ¿te gusta ir directo al grano? —preguntó resbalando sus dedos, penetrándola apenas un par de centímetros sin dejar de moverlos suavemente.

—Maldición, Tori… —jadeó su compañera con dificultad.

—Vamos, Jade, ¿cómo te gustaría que yo lo hiciera cuando esté lejos? ¿Qué me harías tú?

—Soy nueva en esto…

—¿Y qué con eso? Además, pensé que eras una experta en el tema —dijo sin detenerse, ganándose algunos gemidos reprimidos.

—Me refiero a… que no sé… que es… lo que… a ti… te… te gusta…

—Eso es fácil —dijo regresando a sus pliegues—, me gusta la estimulación frontal… Llevar mi humedad hasta «este» punto y presionar mis dedos circularmente alrededor de mi centro —continuó demostrándolo—, y luego pellizcar mis labios inferiores sobre mi botón, hasta que ese calor llegue y sienta que debo apretar con más fuerza —siguió describiendo lo que hacía, midiendo la excitación de su novia en cada paso, sonriendo sobre su piel al sentirla reaccionar ante su toque—, y cuando ese ardor… empieza a dominarme… regreso mis dedos a mi entrada…

—Tori…

—… Y la acaricio, presionando mi palma en mi clítoris y continúo, cada… vez… con más rapidez…

—Hhhhh…

—Lo hago hasta sentir esa urgencia recorrerme y mis pezones duelen un poco de lo duros que están y siento la necesidad de que alguien los bese para aplacar esa sensación —dijo la latina, regresando con sus labios a los senos de su novia y los besó suavemente uno por uno.

—¡Dios!, eres increíble… —dijo Jade apretándola más a su cuerpo.

—¿Sabes como calmo esa intranquilidad? —preguntó en un susurro, sintiendo a Jade negar con su cabeza en medio de la agitación.

—Pues llevó los dedos de mi mano libre hasta mi boca para succionarlos un poco y humedecerlos, y luego acaricio mis senos suavemente —regresó rozando sus labios por la blanca piel hasta reposar su frente con la de Jade y apurar sus movimientos—, hasta que todo en mí se tensiona y siento…

—Hhhhh

—… Como me vengo sobre mi mano…

—Tori hhhhhmm...

—Así…, ¿ves? —Terminó, sintiendo a su novia sacudirse ligeramente y más humedad cubría sus dedos—… Así me gusta.

Jade gimió sonoramente, presionando las yemas de sus dedos sobre la espalda de su novia al terminar completamente extasiada.

Tori miraba a Jade con ternura y picardía, sabiendo que logró su objetivo. Descansó su mano en su húmedo centro, hasta que su respiración se tranquilizó.

—Te odio… —jadeó Jade, suspirando al final.

—¿De verdad? Creo que todo esto grita que te gustó… —La latina le enseñó sus húmedos dedos y sonrió—. ¿Cómo odiar algo que te hizo sentir así…, algo que te gustó… «tanto»?

—Eres la mejor —dijo robándole un beso—, mucho más que yo misma.

—Eso sí es un halago —dijo Tori sorprendida ante esa confesión—. Gracias.

—Ahora déjame agradecer lo que acabas de hacer —Jade dijo, dándolas vuelta.

—No podrás, no hoy.

—¿Qué? No, no, no, tengo que devolverte el favor.

—Esto no es una deuda, bebé. Somos una pareja, no todo es dar y recibir al mismo tiempo —aclaró la latina, riendo con cariño—, no hay cuentas por pagar.

—Pero yo quiero hacerlo —respondió Jade.

—Y yo lo deseo más que nadie, pero tengo que verme con mi mamá en veinte minutos.

—¡Diablos, es verdad! —exclamó Jade frustrada—. Apurémonos entonces, te doy un aventón hasta su hotel en camino al Café, hoy empiezo nuevamente mi trabajo.

—Eso es genial, yo todavía debo hablar con mi tía al respecto, cuando regrese.

—Seguro te dice que sí.

Tori la besó tiernamente en los labios, terminando con un corto pico en el borde de su mejilla y se escabulló por un lado para ir a buscar su remera y colocársela rápidamente.

"Esto es tan injusto", pensó la blanca chica viéndose al espejo completamente desnuda, comparándose con su novia que terminaba de vestirse en su habitación.

—Jade, ¿no has visto mi cinturón?, no sé dónde lo dejé.

Eran ya casi las ocho de la mañana y Tori golpeó la puerta de la habitación 301 del Hotel Sunrise, cerca de Venice Beach.

Su mamá le había enviado por mensaje las indicaciones de como llegar y la esperaba para pasar la mañana con ella antes del viaje que emprendería el día siguiente. La tarde la pasaría con sus tías en casa, después de ir por el café visitando a los chicos.

—Tori, hija —dijo Holly con una triste sonrisa—. Pasa, amor.

—Gracias, mamá.

Era una habitación pequeña pero lucía cómoda y moderna. Tenía una mesa cuadrada para dos personas en el balcón y unos grandes ventanales que daban a la playa, por donde entraba mucha luz y una brisa cálida.

Tori se detuvo de pie en medio de la habitación, esperando que su mamá dijera algo y se rompiera esa clara tensión que se sentía entre ellas. Hace meses que no cruzaban palabra, ni siquiera se habían dado un abrazo al saludarse.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —preguntó su madre acercándose al mini refrigerador.

—No, estoy bien. Acabo de desayunar.

—Yo también —respondió cerrando la pequeña puerta y sin concentrarse mucho en su hija, dio unos pasos hasta el balcón—, acabo de regresar del restaurante del hotel. Siéntate…, por favor.

Tori la siguió y jaló la silla un poco para tomar asiento, respirando hondo antes de hacerlo. Su mamá tenía una actitud distante y fría, algo que no había visto nunca en su vida. Era hora de prepararse para lo que estaba por venir.

—Dime que no es cierto. —Le pidió su madre.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que después de todo lo que pasó estos días, ¿piensas regresar al Centro Juvenil? —preguntó con reproche.

—Sí, lo hablé con Nya ayer.

Holly sonrió con ironía y negó dándole una impresión de queja a su hija.

—Quiero hacerlo por papá… por…por ustedes.

—Si hubieras querido eso, no hubieras indispuesto a todos con tu huida.

—Mira, yo…

—Te has comportado de una forma tan egoísta, que me sorprende que ahora digas que quieres hacer esto por nosotros —la mujer interrumpió a su hija con dureza en sus palabras, creando aún más incomodidad.

—Huí como consecuencia de sus acciones, mamá —respondió con fuerza en su hablar—. No puedes ahora justificarte con todo lo que sucedió.

—Solo queríamos ayudarte.

—¿A qué? —preguntó su hija enfrentándola con la mirada—. Vamos mamá, dime. ¿Qué es lo que querían sacar de eso?

—Recuperar a nuestra hija.

—Aquí estoy.

—A nuestra hija «normal», Tori —recalcó Holly, puntualizando lo último.

—¿Y qué me hacía «normal»? ¿Qué me escondiera en un closet? o ¿qué pretendiera ser heterosexual?

—Tú no eres así, esto es una moda… influencias de tu tía.

La que rió con ironía ahora fue Tori, lo que desconcertó y molestó más a su madre. No la convencería, para qué pretender.

—He sido así desde que tengo memoria. Me enamoré de mi maestra del preescolar, ¿sabías? —dijo recostando su cuerpo en el respaldar de su silla, ya veía por donde iba a ir esa charla con su madre y no estaba dispuesta a dejarse intimidar o permitir que la culpen con su intolerancia—. Hasta de tu mejor amiga me enamoré de chica, Cynthia, ¿la recuerdas? La pelirroja hermosa. ¡Dios!, sus pecas me encantaban, por eso, siempre que iba a casa, la perseguía por todos lados para que juegue conmigo y me llene de besos…

—¡Basta, Victoria!

—Es verdad, ¿o crees que lo estoy inventando para hacerte enfadar?

—¡Cuando te convertiste en esto…!

—¿En qué? ¿En una amargada adolescente que no tiene pelos en la lengua? —la interrumpió claramente enojada—. ¿Quieres saberlo, mamá?

—¡Quiero saber cuando dejaste de ser mi bebe!

—Perfecto, te lo cuento —dijo enderezándose nuevamente—. ¿Qué tal el día que papá gritó y me jaló por la tienda y luego me echó de casa?, ¿qué tal el día que tú y él vendieron todas mis cosas como si fuesen un estorbo?, ¿o el día que decidieron quitarme la palabra, no volver a hablar conmigo?… ¡Por meses!

—Tú decidiste ser esto, tu papá y yo no vamos a…

—¿A qué? ¿Tener una hija lesbiana? —la interrumpió con dureza. El silencio las acompañó por un tiempo hasta que Tori dejó salir su frustración exhalando fuertemente y dijo—: Esto no lo elegí yo, nací así, decidan creerlo o no.

—No puedo aceptar eso —contestó su madre evitando mirarla y desvió su atención a la gente en la playa y a las lejanas olas del mar.

—Pero por lo menos pudiste entender que me estabas poniendo en peligro y accediste a ceder mi custodia a Nya —continuó Tori—. De lo contrario estarías con papá ahora y yo estaría secuestrada.

—Pues me equivoqué —dijo con pesar—, creí que te protegía de algo que desconocía, pero tu padre sabía que ese era un buen lugar, que no te harían daño y yo decidí creerle al padre de tu «noviecita»… quién es una chica muy respetuosa y amable, por cierto.

—Ella solo trataba de protegerme…

—¿Insultándome? —la interrumpió— ¡Qué adorable, Tori!, hasta con el más inepto de tus ex novios estarías mejor.

—Estaría mintiéndome y Jade es una gran persona…

—Es una perdida y se nota que te traerá muchos problemas.

—No la juzgues, tú, no la conoces.

Holly bufó una risa y dijo:

—Jade siempre te trató de una manera muy particular, te tiró café encima, te hacía la vida imposible, te hablaba con sarcasmo y con insultos ¿y así es una buena persona? —le recordó mofándose—. Dime, ¿son todas las lesbianas así? ¿Enojadas, atrevidas, irrespetuosas y descaradas, hechas las duras, creando problemas donde quiera que vayan?

—¿Eso es lo que crees de mi? —dijo Tori sintiéndose triste, completamente atacada y burlada por su madre.

—Mi matrimonio está pendiendo de un hilo por lo que pasó, por tu culpa, tu egoísmo, tu estupidez; por querer actuar de manera depravada con otra mujer y creer que eso está bien —dijo Holly con una clara amargura en su voz—, ¿acaso crees que valió la pena luchar por ti?

Tori tragó en seco escuchando las fuertes declaraciones de su madre. Ya no aguantaba más las lágrimas que sentía que tenía que derramar, pero no quería hacerlo frente a ella.

—Yo lucharé por ustedes —dijo la morena decidida—. Iré a ese Centro y los esperaré en dos semanas. —Se levantó haciendo ruido con la silla, pero sin recibir ni siquiera una mirada de su mamá, que todavía la tenía la atención perdida en el horizonte—. Ojalá ustedes me encuentren en medio camino y vayan al día de la familia. Tal vez podamos hablar entonces, con más calma.

—No esperes que aceptemos esto —respondió su madre indiferente—, prefiero tener a una hija muerta a una lesbiana.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso y todas las lágrimas contenidas de sus ojos. Dio media vuelta y salió por esa puerta lanzándola con fuerza, creando un eco en todo el corredor mientras corría hacia el elevador y salía de ese hotel.

Tal vez cometía un error, tal vez no valía la pena darles una oportunidad más.

Pero su corazón le gritaba que lo intentara, dos semanas más, trata de reconciliarse con sus padres una última vez, al menos por su parte, saber que lo dejó todo, que no hubo más que pudiera hacer. Darlo todo antes de dejarse caer.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Hola gente bonita de FF. Gracias por leer una vez más y por todos sus comentarios. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy empezamos con el drama. ¡Sí, oh sí!

Si les gustó les agradecería una pequeña y sexy ":)" o una ";)" y pues si lo odiaron una ":(" o una letanía de insultos… XD.

Suerte y nos leemos pronto.

P.D. Hay un reto de **_San Valentín VS. San Violentín_** para la semana del 14 de Febrero. Si están interesados pueden encontrar más información en mi perfil.

¡Adior!


	18. Fix You

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Si no fuese por los pájaros que empezaron a cantar afuera de mi ventana hace unos minutos, seguiría durmiendo en mi cómoda y tibia cama hasta el medio día. Es verano, pero no siento el calor acechador de siempre.

Me acerco a la ventana de mi habitación, no sin antes desperezarme completamente, estirándome sobre el colchón y empujando las sábanas hasta el filo inferior dejándolas caer sobre el cálido piso de madera. Después tenderé mi cama y ordenaré todo, ahora solo quiero tener el placer de sentir el sol en mi rostro.

El clima es templado y agradable; tal parece que el día permanecerá despejado, sin oportunidad de lluvias; completamente azul, ni una nube en el horizonte.

—¡Tori! —escucho mi nombre desde la planta inferior—. ¡Baja a desayunar, por favor! ¡Ya estamos todos listos esperándote!

—¡Dame cinco minutos, mamá! ¡Tomaré un baño rápido! —grito y me apresuro al cuarto de baño y es que no hay nada mejor en la mañana que un poco de agua tibia, que se lleve al cansancio y que despierte el cuerpo y la mente para iniciar fresca un nuevo día, mucho mejor si es uno como el de hoy.

El agua está deliciosa, la temperatura precisa. Baña suavemente mi piel, cubriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

Ojalá tuviera a Jade aquí conmigo. Compartir este momento con ella sería espectacular. Digo, jugar con la barra de jabón sobre su cuerpo, ayudar al agua a enjuagarlo después; hacer espuma con el shampoo mientras acaricio su cabello y reír por su desesperación si un poco llegase a entrar a sus ojos, porque no querría hacerme caso cuando le diga que los cierre.

Hmm, amaría tenerla aquí.

Salgo apresurada y me visto con algo casual y simple. Un par de shorts de jean, una camiseta violeta sin mangas y unos converse negros sin medias. Llevarla ligera parece lo más apropiado en un día como este.

—Ya te estabas demorando —dice mi padre con una gran sonrisa. Como siempre, como todas las mañanas.

—Sí, ya estaba muriendo de hambre. —Trina me reclama, como ya es costumbre está leyendo una de sus revistas de chismes.

—Buenos días. —Me acerco a regalarle un beso y un abrazo por la espalda a papá, arrugando sin querer su periódico. Él me regresa el abrazo y me retiene con él por unos segundos, apapachándome antes de que yo mismo me suelte para acercarme a darle un beso mamá.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Gracias, amor. ¿Podrías cortar la fruta? —Me señala la bandeja con papaya, piña y sandía.

Amo los desayunos de domingo, la familia reunida, cosas ricas para compartir. Los deliciosos panqueques de mamá, amo los domingos, aún más lo de verano… los amo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer hoy, Tori?

—Nada en realidad. Tal vez salir con los chicos, o ir al cine con Jade, papá —le contesto sirviéndome un poco de jugo de naranja—. ¿Por qué, necesitabas algo?

—No, princesa. Pura curiosidad.

—Yo saldré con Julián. —Comparte mi hermana.

—¿Con el troglodita? ¿Otra vez?

—Tori, no porque seas lesbiana quiere decir que todos los hombres son unos cavernícolas.

—En este caso… yo estoy de acuerdo con Tori. —Papá suelta una pequeña risa.

De golpe escuchamos un fuerte estruendo a las afueras de la casa. Salimos corriendo a la calle, pero todo está tranquilo, los vecinos nos saludan y pasan caminando con sus pequeños perros a nuestro lado. Tal vez fue el televisor.

—Cariño, ¿por qué no llamas a Jade para que venga a almorzar? Hace tiempo que no la vemos por aquí —me sugiere mamá, así que voy para mi habitación a darle una llamada.

En mi camino, me tropiezo con mi gato Fausto, enorme y gordo como el solo. Gris de ojos verdes, apenas y se mueve para maullar. Me gruñe al pasar, como si tuviera que defenderse de mí. Viejo dramático, seguro y Trina será exactamente igual cuando llegue a su edad, amargada, gorda, malhumorada y gruñona.

Llego a mi dormitorio y con el celular en mano trato de marcar el número de Jade, pero me es casi imposible. De verdad debería cambiar de celular, esta basura que tengo que cargar de lado a lado, con estas baterías de carro que confeccionó Robbie, me va a partir la espalda.

—¿Jade?

—Vega.

—Em… ¿Cómo estás?

—…

—¿Jade?

—Hola, Tori.

—¿Beck?

—Sí, Jade me lanzó el teléfono para que continúe la llamada. ¿Sucede algo?

—Pues, me preguntaba si Jade quería venir a almorzar a mi casa. Mamá la acaba de invitar.

—Em… —responde haciendo una pausa—. Lo siento, Tori, pero dice que no —contesta su novio—. Estás en altavoz.

Ya lo imaginaba, pero agradezco de mi amigo su advertencia, no vaya a decir algo que la enfurezca.

—Tranquilo, Beck. Solo era una boba invitación de mamá, dile a Jade que no se preocupe.

—¿Por qué lo haría? —la escucho quejarse a lo lejos.

—¿Nos vemos en dos semanas, entonces?

—Sí, el primer día de clases, hasta entonces.

—Adiós, Tori. ¡Cuídate!

Beck es muy afortunado, Jade es tan genial, me encantaría poder pasar el domingo con ella.

Momentos después, escucho, de la nada, otro estruendo y, ahora, uno que mueve toda la casa. Eso no fue mi imaginación o la televisión.

Salgo corriendo a la sala y veo a papá y mamá de lo más tranquilos en el sofá, viendo una película vieja. Iba a preguntarles si no sintieron ese temblor, cuando, nuevamente, otro fuerte sonido retumba el lugar como si hubiese caído algo sobre la casa. Esta vez, sí lo escucharon todos.

Me acerco a la ventana y el radiante sol de temprano ya no está. Las nubes se aproximan a lo lejos y el día va oscureciendo de a poco.

—Parece que va a llover —dice papá, apresurándose al garaje—. Será mejor que empecemos a cubrir todas las ventanas y puertas. Tori, toma una cinta adhesiva y empieza a sellar todas las ventanas de la sala y la cocina. Holly, toma éstas —dice lanzándoles un par de rollos—, ve con Trina a sellar las de la planta alta, yo cubriré las puertas.

La llovizna empieza pero pronto se torna en un aguacero que rápidamente rebasa toda la calle y el jardín.

—¡Papá, está entrando agua por algún lado! ¡Nos estamos inundando! —digo al sentir un frío palpable cubrirme los pies y, al regresar a ver al piso, veo como el agua va subiendo centímetro a centímetro sin parar—. ¡Papá!

—¡Arriba, Tori! ¡Ven, vamos a salir a la terraza!

¿A la terraza? ¿Están locos?

Bueno, tampoco es la mejor idea quedarse aquí, el agua ya me llega a las rodillas.

Subo y subo las escaleras, pero pelear con el agua es tan difícil y siento que es mucho más veloz que yo.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

—¡Tori, sube rápido, ¿en qué piso estás?!

—¡En el séptimo!

—¡Apresúrate, no podemos tener la puerta abierta, entrará el agua a la terraza!

Eso no tiene sentido, la terraza es afuera, no adentro, y ya debería haber llegado.

—¡Vega, ¿por qué diablos no te apuras?! ¡Ya nos dejaron afuera!

—¡¿Qué?! —le respondo a Jade que está parada justo a lado de la puerta—. Estamos adentro de la casa, no nos pueden dejar afuera.

—¡Pues, por tu lentitud, ellos ya están comiendo y nosotras no!

Me acerco a la ventanilla de la puerta y los veo allí, sobre la hierba del jardín en un lindo y limpio mantel, comiendo unos sándwiches y brindando con vino blanco. Papá, mamá y Trina, la familia feliz. Jade y yo, estamos todavía estilándonos bajo la lluvia.

—¿Qué te pasa Vega? ¡Reacciona! Tenemos que irnos de aquí o nos vamos a ahogar —escucho a Jade a lo lejos, mientras yo sigo viendo como ellos son más felices sin mi—. ¡Vega, despierta!

—¡Despierta! ¡Tori, despierta!

—¿Qué?, ¿qué… pasó?, ¿qué…?

—Estabas soñando —me dijo Chris, mi compañero de cuarto—, en realidad, teniendo una pesadilla, pero ya pasó. Debe ser por la tormenta.

Era verdad, estaba lloviendo y muy fuerte esa noche.

—Mmhm —limpié mi garganta y le pregunté ¿qué hora era? Él me respondió que daban las dos y cuarto de la mañana, demasiado temprano o demasiado tarde para llamar a Jade. Ya debía estar durmiendo y al día siguiente tenía trabajo en la cafetería.

—No te asustes por el temporal. Suele ser así durante el cambio de luna. Siempre se pone más intenso de lo normal.

—Gracias… por despertarme —dije levantándome y me puse las zapatillas para salir un momento de ese cuarto. Odio tener pesadillas y suelo continuar mis sueños si me duermo enseguida; mejor fui a caminar un poco y buscar un vaso de agua.

—¿Vas al baño?

—Sí, ya regreso.

Estar en este lugar, aquellos primeros días era extraño, aunque, para ese entonces, ya llevaba cuatro y aún ahora no me acostumbro a la cama. Es muy dura, siempre termino con dolor de espalda, además del frío. Aquí no es tan cálido como en Los Ángeles, mucho menos en las noches, y peor cuando caen lluvias fuertes como la de esa noche en particular.

Ese sueño me dejó una angustia horrible y era la cuarta que tenía desde que llegué. Cada noche tenía una distinta, no podía dormir en paz pensando sobre todo lo que sucedía.

Faltaban doce días para la reunión con mis padres y estaba realmente deseosa de que aparecieran, de que vean que hice un esfuerzo por ellos, recibir un abrazo de su parte, pero era tan poco probable.

Todos los chicos me habían dicho que no tenga muchas esperanzas, que ninguna familia viene a visitar a sus hijos en la primera fecha. No sienten que se haya logrado algo representativo, además, les incomoda ver a otros jóvenes con los mismos «problemas». Prefieren pretender que no estamos listos, que necesitamos más tiempo y deciden no venir, por nosotros. Mi único deseo era que mi familia… decidiera lo contrario. Necesitaba explicarle a papá que no puedo y no quiero cambiar; saber que, todo lo que estaba haciendo no era en vano.

El piso del baño estaba tan frío, de igual manera, me senté sobre él para enviarle un mensaje a Jade. Si estaba despierta me llamaría —solo quería… hablar con alguien—, si estaba dormida, lo vería en la mañana, todo bien, pero ansiaba que me llamara.

«Extrañándote… demasiado», le escribí. Simple, pero al punto.

Mientras esperaba una respuesta, no dejaba de preguntarme si, venir, fue lo correcto, si no me llevaría una peor decepción al final y aquí estoy ahora, todavía esperando.

Hay chicos en este lugar que han vivido años, literalmente, años dentro de estas paredes y nada cambia para ellos con sus familias.

Chris, por ejemplo —mi compañero de habitación—, nació chica, se llamaba Christina. Ahora se reconoce como chico y todos lo tratamos como uno. Su único dilema son las reglas que prohíben que chicos y chicas compartan habitación con miembros del sexo opuesto y él es biológicamente una chica.

Es muy dulce y me ha ayudado mucho en todo. Le encantan los comics y también el cereal de chocolate, The Cure, el color lila y los panquecitos con chispas. Es bueno saber que compartimos tantas cosas siendo tan distintos y viniendo de dos realidades diferentes.

Así son todos los chicos aquí, muy abiertos y amigables y, sin embargo, no puedo dejar de pensar en mis propios amigos. En el miedo que he tenido de ser sincera con ellos, en que no he hablado con Cat desde que todo se complicó con Jade, jamás le he mencionado una palabra a Andre o a Robbie, ni siquiera a Beck.

Defraudé a los chicos de la cafetería con una mentira y quién sabe si me perdonarán. Ni siquiera fui a despedirme de ellos ese miércoles. Después de lo que ocurrió con mamá no quise llevarme otro dolor más conmigo. No lo hubiese soportado.

Es irónico que la gente que me ha abierto los brazos en la vida, han sido aquellos que reciben mis mentiras y mis miedos; y los que siempre tuvieron todo de mí —mis padres—, me han abandonado en todo esto.

Tal vez sí cometí un error al venir.

Es curioso, te levantas de la cama en la mañana y es como si la luz del día te diera esperanzas de que todo es posible, «_hoy, el mundo es mío_»; y cuando te vas a dormir, la noche te llena de desesperanza y sabes que nada de lo que hagas, podrá algún día remediar las cosas. Nada funciona y perdiste. El esfuerzo no vale la pena.

«¿Estás bien?», Jade me respondió el mensaje unos segundos después.

«Sí, bebe. Solo tuve una pesadilla, pero estoy bien» —respondí inmediatamente, esperaba no haberla despertado.

—¿Qué soñaste? —me preguntó apenas contesté su llamada, no le tomó ni veinte segundos marcar mi número.

—Hola —la saludé antes de responderle, escuchando del otro lado un bostezo que, seguramente, estaba tratando de disimular con las sábanas. La desperté.

—Hola, bebé —me dijo con una somnolienta y sexy voz—. ¿Qué soñaste?

—Fue horrible… una pesadilla.

—¿Qué pasaba en ella?

—Estabas de novia con Beck —dije y ella rió del otro lado.

—Lo siento, Tori. Horrible sueño, no deseo tenerlo. Y, ¿pasó algo?

—No, en realidad soñé que estaba en casa un domingo, desayunando con mamá, papá y Trina. Era un día hermoso hasta que empezó a llover como si fuera el fin del mundo.

—Así que, ¿no soñaste conmigo? —dijo creyendo que le mentí antes, boba.

—Tuviste un cameo —le dije—, más que eso en realidad. Mi mamá te invitaba a almorzar, pero estabas con Beck y dijiste que no.

—Si fui grosera, ya veo. Era culpa de Beck. Es malo en el sexo, por eso era un ogro cuando estaba con él.

Reí sin poder controlar mi volumen por un segundo. No quise despertar a medio mundo y decidí calmarme.

—Pobre Beck.

—Pobre su abuela, ¡que aprenda! No le caería mal que le des unas clases —se interrumpió sola al darse cuenta de qué mal se escuchó eso—… Jamás menciones esta conversación, con nadie, y olvida lo que acabo de decir. Nada de clases con el inútil de mi ex. Tú eres solo mía.

—No seas intensa, puedo darle algunos consejos, si me lo pregunta, algún día.

—Ya, está bien, pero nada de demostraciones reales. Pueden usar a su oso de peluche.

—¿Beck tiene un oso de peluche? —pregunté poniéndola incómoda. Jade, cuando está medio dormida no se da cuenta de que revela más de lo que debe.

—Olvida tooodo lo que he dicho…, por favor —pidió con pena, hasta me la imaginé escondiendo su cara en la almohada. Beck tiene un peluche, no lo olvidaré nunca— ¿Qué más pasó en tu sueño?

—Ah, pues nada. La casa empezó a inundarse y de repente estaba sola en la sala. Llamé a papá y el me dijo que suba hasta la terraza, que ¿quién sabe por qué?, quedaba en el décimo piso.

—¿Tenías una super mansión de diez pisos?

—Lo que tenía era una angustia inmensa por llegar, pero cuando lo hice, te encontré ahí parada en la puerta, reclamándome que no habías podido salir a la terraza con mi familia para el picnic que había en el jardín, porque yo fui muy lenta al subir.

—¿Tenías un jardín en la terraza?

—Donde, por cierto, no llovía una sola gota y, mi papá, mamá y Trina, comían sándwiches de atún con vino blanco.

—¡Qué sofisticados! Creo que preferiría haberme ahogado en el primer piso —dijo, y yo no podía dejar de sonreír, definitivamente necesitaba hablar con alguien esa noche… con ella.

—Espera, acabo de encontrar qué significa tu sueño —mencionó con la boca llena, le había dado hambre. Lo que me recordó que yo no había cenado y también tenía hambre—. «_Soñar que estás dentro de una inundación, representa tu necesidad de liberar algunos deseos sexuales»_. ¡Tooori, no seas golosa! —rió un poco.

—Es que «tú», no has venido a visitarme.

—Tú dijiste que te llevarías a Manu y que ella te haría todos los favores que yo no pueda darte.

—Creo que necesito algo que Manu no tiene.

—¿Y qué es eso?

—Una… lengua —susurré al auricular.

—¡Tooori! —reclamó burlándose—. ¡Cachonda, vete a dormir ya! No vaya a ser que te den ganas de transarte a alguna de las chicas que está ahí en esa casa, mucho más cerca que yo.

—Ja, ja —respondí con un tono insoportable—, jamás te pondría los cuernos, no soy de esas mujeres.

—Te creo. No tienes las agallas como para aguantar lo que yo te haré si llego a enterarme.

—¿Y, si no te enteras?

—¡Tori!

—Bromeo, boba —le contensté sacándole la lengua, como si pudiera verme. Tenía sueño—. Creo que es buena idea eso de ir a la cama. Deberías dormir y yo, intentar no tener pesadillas.

Nos despedimos y me levanté del duro piso. "Esta casa lo tiene todo duro…", recordé pensar. "¡Dios, mi mente vuela con cochinadas! Necesito a Jade para calmar mis ganas, tal vez la pesadilla tenía razón".

No puedo quejarme, este Centro es perfecto. El pastor es increíble, además de que tiene título de psicólogo y, una vez al día, los chicos y yo tenemos sesiones grupales con él para hablar sobre como nos sentimos o comentarle nuestros miedos, las cosas que nos han pasado y qué hemos aprendido.

Pero creo que hay mucho más que he perdido en esta travesía —digo, desde que salí del closet— que lo que he ganado.

Antes tenía una familia completa, un papá, una mamá, una hermana mayor. Ahora tengo a Trina por partes, porque ella también tiene miedo de perder a mis padres y la entiendo, yo hubiera preferido no hacerlo. Ella debe cuidarse y mantenerse al margen. Pero yo, me cuide o no, no tengo vuelta atrás con ellos, esa es la realidad, ¿no? Al menos es lo que siento.

Cada día es peor porque, aunque escucho de mis compañeros que esto siempre pasa al principio, que mis padres ya verán las cosas más claras y vendrán a buscarme, yo, la verdad, creo que cometí un error. Los perdí y fue mi culpa, ellos jamás entenderán. No porque no puedan, sino porque no quieren.

Me siento sola y mal. Destruí a mi familia completa, por mis gustos, por ser como soy. Ellos ya no se hablan, seguramente se divorciarán. Trina paga las consecuencias y yo… ya lo dije, los perdí.

Debí esperar para confesarme con mi padre, a ser más grande, más madura, a tener un trabajo a… Igual habría sido en vano. Ahora o mañana, ¿qué importa? Ellos igual me odiarían.

—Tori, me acompañas a mi oficina, por favor —me dijo el pastor Heartman unos días después —Siéntate, quería hablar contigo a solas sobre un par de cosas.

—Claro, gracias… ¿Todo bien? —le respondí tomando asiento, esas palabras se sintieron como un reproche.

—Sé que no has podido dormir bien durante toda la semana.

—Em… algo así.

—Han sido ocho días Tori, es mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé pero, tal vez es algo que comí durante el almuerzo y no me cayó muy bien —sugerí, aunque era la ansiedad de lo que podría pasar con mis padres lo que me tenía así—. La leche, tal vez.

—¿Intolerancia a la lactosa?

—Seguramente.

—Tori, ¿como te sientes de verdad? Puedes confiar en mi.

—Yo… solo estoy un poco nerviosa.

Me miró con preocupación, pero ¿qué podía hacer? No lograba quitarme este vacío que sentía desde que hablé con mamá, simplemente no podía.

«_Prefiero tener una hija muerta a una lesbiana_», no es algo que una hija quiera o necesite escuchar, sobre todo quiera, no de su héroe, no de su madre.

—Pues, no quiero que vayas a enfermarte. Los nervios están bien, son buenos. Nos ayudan a saber que todavía hay cosas que podríamos perder —dijo como si fuese un alivio, no lo fue. No quería perder más, sería demasiado, no podía—… y que hay otras que podemos ganar. La vida siempre es así.

—No creo que un par de noches de malestar me vayan a enfermar.

—Un par, tal vez no, pero es ya una semana entera que no duermes casi nada. No has bajado a desayunar, no cenas, almuerzas muy poco y —pausó, presionando sus labios, estaba realmente preocupado—… Tori, todo en la vida puede superarse, no es necesario hacernos daño a nosotros mismos por los «nervios» que estemos sintiendo.

—Pastor, agradezco su preocupación, pero yo estoy bien —le aseguré, solo eran las ansias, estaba segura. Estaba bien—. No soy una persona a la que le guste el desayuno y usualmente no ceno.

El asintió levemente, pero no cambio su ceño. En todo ese tiempo no lo había visto tan serio, ni una sola vez.

—Tori, quisiera que empieces a desayunar, aunque sea un poco y cenes algo con tus compañeros, ¿está bien?

—Si eso lo tranquiliza…

—Lo haría —respondió apresurado—, mucho.

Nada más que hablar, a partir de ese momento, tendría que obligarme a ir a la mesa para cenar algo antes de ver la película de las noches y luego ir a dormir.

Creo que, esa noche en particular, estuve mucho más nerviosa que otras. El malestar que tenía —ya de días—, desbordó después de la cena y me dolía el estómago como nunca.

Terminé regresándolo todo y llamaron al médico de guardia para que me revisara. Dijo que, seguramente, algo me cayó mal y que si seguía sintiéndome así, sería mejor que me lleven al hospital.

Pero no pasó a mayores, tenía mucho frío, así que asumo que tuve fiebre, aunque sea una ligera, porque yo no paraba de temblar.

Los siguientes dos días pasé con dieta blanda. Nada más que caldo de pollo con vegetales y, poco a poco, pan, puré de papa y finalmente un poco de pollo a la plancha, sin aditivos.

El sabor en realidad me dio igual, no quería volver a enfermar. Aunque creo que, en lugar de mejorar, esa sensación de angustia que tenía atorada en la boca del estómago solo se hacía más presente con el pasar de los días.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Lograste retener algo de comida hoy? —me preguntaba mi novia, igual de preocupada que Heartman.

—Sí, todo —mentí, pero no quería preocuparlos más—. Tranquila, deben ser los nervios, el día está cada vez más cerca y yo, no quiero…

—Tu familia estará contigo Tori, no lo dudes, ¿sí?

—Jade, no puedes asegurar eso. Ni siquiera Trina cree que va a poder venir, esto será un desastre.

—Bebé, ¿quieres que yo vaya?

—No —contesté demasiado pronto. No quería que esté preocupada por mí, no quería que me complacieran porque sentían pena, no quería ver a mi novia el día que tendrían que venir mis padres, no quería… perderlos—. Solo quiero que ellos vengan.

—Bueno, pero si cambias de opinión…

—Tranquila, Jade. Estaré bien, solo… son los nervios.

Tres días más y llegaría el momento de la verdad. Y fue otra noche que no pude dormir, ya ni siquiera eran por las pesadillas, simplemente, no lograba cerrar los ojos.

Mi concentración estaba fija en el techo o la ventana, en como se mueven los árboles en el jardín o como las gotas de lluvia golpean la ventana, en la respiración de Chris, en los pasos de alguno de mis otros compañeros cuando iban al baño, en todo menos en conciliar el sueño.

Tres días más y tendría la última oportunidad entre mis padres y yo.

Triste… y desesperante, tanto que sentía mi estómago en nudos, todo el día, todos los días.

—Tori, podemos hablar un momento en mi despacho —preguntó, una vez más, el pastor. Era la tercera vez en los últimos cinco días.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Un poco descompuesta, deben ser los…

—Nervios —terminó mi frase, respirando profundamente al final.

—Sí, algo así.

—Tori, quisiera que hablaras mañana con una de las asesoras del lugar, Gayle.

—Emm… sí, seguro —respondí, sin entender para qué, mas, si él lo sugería, me imaginaba que sería algo relacionado con mis padres.

—Ella es una afamada terapeuta, especializada en varios temas, sobre todo en como manejar la ansiedad y como controlar nuestras inseguridades —me explicó. Yo no terminaba de entender qué es lo que podría sacar de esa mujer, no era como si mis nervios fueran a vacacionar hasta el sábado.

—Claro, no hay problema —le respondí y conversamos unos minutos más hasta que él tuvo que ir a resolver una emergencia administrativa y yo regresé a mi habitación.

La idea de tener que hablar con esta nueva terapeuta me puso peor. No pude retener nada del almuerzo, simplemente nada.

Me sentía débil y cansada, solo deseaba que todo termine; regresar a casa y dormir por varios días; ir con Jade al karaoke; comer unas ricas alitas en salsa búfalo, papas fritas, helado de chocolate con grageas de almendra y más tarde pasar por el puesto de raspados de colores y pedir uno jumbo de fresa.

Necesitaba sentirme normal, no tener mi cuerpo quejándose todo el día por la inquietud que me carcomía.

Moría por jugar un _Call of Duty_ con mi novia, salir a caminar al parque o a trotar a la playa. Anhelaba fumarme una cajetilla completa de cigarrillos o un maldito porro, ¡algo! Quería salir a bailar con mis amigos, beber hasta el amanecer, tirarme en la cama y seguir durmiendo. Dormir la cruda entera, de hecho y luego, ir a la marisquería del muelle para devorarme una parrillada completa. Volver a tener lo que perdí, porque es así… lo perdí… los perdí.

Deseaba tanto abrazar a mis padres, oírlos decirme un: «te quiero», ¡un maldito y estúpido «te quiero»!

¡¿Cuesta tanto?! ¿Que mis padres me amen?, ¿que me acepten? ¡¿Un estúpido «te quiero»?!

¡Dios, tan solo quería quitarme esta angustia de encima! Ser la hija perfecta, la de antes, la que no cometía errores o mataba una mosca. Regresar, en sus ojos, a ser su hija… ¡viva!

—¿Cuántas noches llevas sin poder dormir? —me preguntó Gayle, la terapeuta. Es una mujer muy amable y afectiva, lo noté desde el primer segundo. Tiene el pelo corto hasta los hombros, castaño, más claro que el mío y tiene unos ojos color miel muy redondos.

—Más o menos unas seis —mentí, para ese entonces ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas noches no había podido pegar un ojo.

—Es mucho tiempo —respondió tratando de mantener la calma—. Quisiera preguntarte, ¿qué es lo que piensas cuando estás recostada en la cama?

—Em… No lo sé. Am… Sobre mis padres, la escuela, mi novia… Esas cosas.

—¿Sexo? —preguntó francamente.

—Ammm…

—Es bastante normal, solo quiero saber si no has perdido tu libido.

—No —contesté respirando más tranquila—. No está perdido, ahí mismo está —mentí. No he pensado en sexo, como tal, en más de una semana. Cuando pienso en Jade, lo que más deseo es acurrucarme con ella, ir a algún lugar, pero no tener sexo.

Deben ser los nervios.

—Está bien si eso pasa, no quiero que me contestes lo que tú creas que quiero oír —me dijo incitándome a decirle la verdad.

—Tal vez no es lo primero en mi mente, pero está ahí. Solo… son los nervios.

—Tener nervios es estar tensa por una situación en particular. Me imagino que para ti es el día de la familia que es mañana.

—Sí —respondí recogiendo mis ideas, a veces siento que me estoy ahogando de pensar en tantas cosas—, temo que mis padres no vayan a venir.

—Tú sabes que quizá no lo hagan. La primera vez casi ninguno viene —me repitió lo que he escuchado desde el minuto que pisé este lugar—. ¿Estás consciente de ese hecho?

—Sí, lo estoy. Pero no quiero perder la esperanza.

—Entiendo y eso es bueno, créeme. —Aseguró acercándose a ofrecerme un dulce de una caja de madera que tenía sobre el escritorio y se sentó en él.

—No gracias.

—Toma uno, aunque sea para que lo comas luego.

No quería uno, ni creía quererlo luego. Había perdido completamente el apetito.

—Es uno pequeño, seguro no quieres otro.

—No, estoy bien así —respondí cortante, no deseaba llenarme de dulces que no comería.

—¿Qué tal está tu novia? ¿Haz hablado con ella?

—Sí, hoy en la mañana —fue una conversación corta. Jade estaba muy ocupada con atender el café y el concierto de la noche, más que nada, porque yo no estaba ahí administrando las entregas. Cami y Jade cubren mi puesto, cumpliendo las funciones de las tres. En las noches llega tan agotada a casa, que hablamos muy poco.

—¿Han hablado sobre como te sientes aquí?

—Am… un poco. Trato de no preocuparla con mis cosas, ella tiene mucho trabajo.

—A veces es bueno tener alguien con quién hablar, mucho mejor si es la pareja —me dijo, pero no entendí la intensión.

¿Qué quería que le dijera a Jade? ¿Que sentía como si un millón de agujas recorrieran mi piel cada vez que pienso en que la abandoné, por dos semanas, para darle una oportunidad a mis padres que me ignorarían de todas formas y que, gracias a todo esto, no puedo pegar un ojo o digerir un solo alimento que entra a mi boca? ¿Estaba loca?

—Voy a darte unas vitaminas. Son para que puedas recuperar un poco de energía, apetito y el sueño.

—No creo que haga falta, mañana es mi último día aquí. En la noche regresaré a Los Ángeles.

—Tori, esto que voy a darte son pastillas que debes tomar por los siguientes dos meses, sin importar si mañana recuperas toda la tranquilidad, ¿entendido? —me explicó con bastante dureza—. Y Tori —me dijo sacando un papel de su bolsillo—, esta es mi tarjeta personal, estoy disponible en ese número a la hora que sea, sin importar qué necesites, solo llámame, ¿okey?

—Sí, por supuesto, gracias —dije leyéndola rápidamente y guardándola en mi pantalón.

«_Nutricionista, psicóloga y experta en trastornos mentales_».

"Genial", ahora resultaba que estaba loca.

Finalmente me levanto, ya son las seis de la mañana y puedo tomar un baño, alistarme y esperar como idiota a que lleguen las diez en punto, para ver como los padres de todos vienen a visitar a sus hijos y los míos me ignoran salvajemente.

—Bebé, llamaba a desearte suerte, decirte que te extraño y que ya no puedo esperar por verte —me dice Jade cinco minutos antes de la hora cero.

—Gracias, no sé que hubiese hecho estos días sin ti.

—Siento no haber ido ningún día a verte, es solo que…

—Lo sé, es un viaje largo, tienes responsabilidades y tu familia y… está bien, lo juro —la interrumpo inmediatamente, no quiero que se sienta mal. Esto es algo que yo decidí y ella siempre se opuso, no la forzaría a venir.

—Mañana nos vemos a primera hora, correremos por la playa como en los viejos tiempos y te compraré un batido espectacular.

—Hecho —le confirmo. Hemos planeado nuestro reencuentro, minuto por minuto, durante la última semana.

Apago el teléfono, porque no aguanto tener la vista pegada en la hora. Ya pasaron treinta minutos y nada, ni señas de ellos.

—No te preocupes, seguro están pensando en ti. Dales tiempo —me dice Chris, una hora después. Yo continuo sentada, un tiempo más, en el filo de piedra que rodea una parte de la casa.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, estás bien? —me pregunta Heartman, dos horas pasadas las diez.

—Me imagino que… no.

—Llamé a tu casa hace rato, pero tu papá no contestó, tampoco su celular. Tu mamá tampoco.

—Entiendo, no van a venir.

—Lo siento, Tori. Tal vez debí ser más insistente.

—No, usted hizo lo que pudo. No era su obligación convencerlos —le contesto con una sonrisa, pero lo único que quiero hacer, es irme a llorar en mi cuarto, encerrarme en el baño, correr hasta el fin del mundo, algo, algo que… me quite este dolor.

—¿Por qué no vas a tomar una siesta hasta el almuerzo? Te avisaré cuando esté listo.

Tomar una siesta será un desafío. Si ni en la noche más oscura he podido conciliar el sueño, dudo que ahora lo logre.

Me dirijo a mi habitación y paso por todas las familias. Tal vez no todos portan una gran sonrisa, pero hay muchos que abrazan a sus hermanos, se juegan bromas entre primos, los abuelos de Chris conversan amenamente con él.

Todos tienen a alguien y yo… ni siquiera pude aceptar que mi novia viniera a verme. ¡Qué estúpida soy!

Ella quería tanto venir, pasar unas horas conmigo y yo no se lo permití, tampoco a Nya, aunque ella vendrá en un par de horas para llevarme a casa.

Esto fue un error, un verdadero error.

Quisiera que el mundo esté en completo silencio, que no tuviera las risas de todos retumbando mis tímpanos. Desearía estar en casa ahora, en mi cama, con mi frazada favorita, esa que mamá me tejió cuando era niña. Acariciar el barco a control remoto que papá me regaló cuando íbamos al parque cuando era niña y jugábamos juntos en la laguna.

Qué no daría por escuchar a Trina balbucear cualquier cosa y exigirme que abra la puerta…

¡Quiero a mi familia! ¡Quiero mi vida de regreso!

"Ser gay apesta. Quiero ser normal, quiero ser normal, quiero ser normal, quiero ser normal, quiero ser normal…", pienso ahogando un grito en la almohada.

Odio esto, odio llorar como idiota por algo que yo sabía que sucedería, por algo que todos me advirtieron desde el principio, por ser tan inocente, por creer en ellos.

Siento ira, siento frustración y ¡esa maldita ansiedad no se va!

¡No se va!…

Siento que mis lágrimas siguen saliendo, en silencio, con quejas… Recorren mi piel ya lastimada por la sal y siguen así por horas.

—Tori, ya es hora de comer —dice ese buen hombre, empujando mi puerta y sentándose a mi lado.

—No tengo hambre pastor, gracias.

—Hija, debes comer algo —me dice con súplica, sigue preocupado, tal vez más ahora que el resto de días juntos.

Debo tener una cara insoportablemente afligida.

—No tengo ganas de ver a todos con sus familias. Por favor, comeré en la noche cuando llegue a casa —le explico esperando que me entienda y no me obligue, aunque durante todo este tiempo, jamás me han obligado a hacer algo.

—Con respecto a eso —dice dudando lastimarme aún más—. Tu tía llamó a decir que está demorada, que llegará a las seis de la tarde, pero seguramente viajarán mañana.

Genial, un día más aquí.

—Gracias, pastor.

—Está bien, Tori. Trata de dormir. —Me da un par de palmadas en el brazo y sale de la habitación.

Esto… definitivamente fue un grave error.

—¿Tori?

—¿Chris?

—Te dormiste un rato.

Lo hice, caí agotada de tanto llorar, como un bebé. Dormí un par de horas por lo menos.

—Tienes una visita, vinieron a buscarte.

Nya, ya era hora. Está por anochecer, no quería que se quede atorada en el camino de venida, es un tanto tétrico por la noche.

Bajo las escaleras bostezando, limpiando mis ojos de todo el maltrato que recibieron esta tarde, pero al final de los escalones está ella…

—¿Jade?

—Hey.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le digo acogiéndola en un abrazo.

—Vine a verte —responde entregándome un pequeño bouquet de flores silvestres—, no le digas al pastor o me matará — susurra a mi oído. Claro, ya se me hacían familiares, son flores del jardín.

Reí al recibirlas, están hermosas, pero nada ni nadie podrían serlo más que ella, mi novia. Después de todo, esto pudo ser un error, pero ella no lo es.

—Gracias —le digo dándole un beso en la mejilla y otro en sus labios.

—Ven, tengo algo que enseñarte —me dice tomándome de la mano y salimos por la puerta delantera al jardín, el cual, esta noche, se encuentra completamente iluminado con hilas luces de color blanco por todo lado, globos de colores flotando sobre los arbustos y un camino alumbrado que lleva a la parte posterior de la casa.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —pregunté con sorpresa, esto no estaba así cuando me fui para la habitación—. ¿Qué tramas?

—Ya verás, solo ven conmigo —de dice jalándome suavemente, entrelazando nuestros dedos hasta llegar al otro lado, pero justo antes virar la esquina, me pide que cierre los ojos y los cubre por detrás de mi con sus manos, para que no haga trampa.

—Ahora sí, camina unos pasos y… ábrelos.

Y si no fuera porque la tengo parada en frente mío, jamás creería que esto sucedería.

—¡Trina!

Me abalanzo a ella casi cortándole la respiración, pero es que no podía creer que por lo menos ella estuviese aquí. Ella es la que más tenía que perder.

—¡Viniste! Mamá y papá te matarán.

—Ya no pueden hacerme nada, no soy una niña y… ya no vivo con ellos.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes una nueva vecina del alcoba. Desde hoy estoy viviendo con Nya también.

—Trin, lo lamento tanto — y siento como más lagrimas salen de mis rojos ojos. Yo no quería esto para ella, no quería que ella también los perdiera por mi culpa.

—No, no lo hagas. Tú eres mi hermana y mi orgullo, ¿entiendes? Jamás debí dejarte sola.

—Te quiero tanto —le digo apretándola nuevamente—, gracias por esto, por venir.

—No me agradezcas a mí. Iba a venir más temprano con Nya para recogerte, pero a Jade se le ocurrió esta sorpresa, así que… Ven. Todavía hay algunas personas que quieren verte.

Por supuesto, Nya y Sophie… y…

¿Cat? ¿Andre? ¿Beck? ¿Robbie y el bobo de Rex?

¡Dios!

—Amor —dicen mis tías juntas, abrazándome de cada lado y llenándome de besos.

—Te amamos de aquí a la luna. Eres una de las cosas más lindas que nos ha pasado este año —dice Nya, sin separarse.

—Eres un regalo, amor —añade Sophie—, una bendición y sin ti no sabría lo que es ser una madre.

—¿Qué?

Me sonríen con sonrisas dibujadas en sus labios y un silencio particular. Me recorre un escalofrío cuando Nya acaricia el vientre de Sophie…

—¿Ya? ¡¿Están embarazadas?!

—No aún, pequeña —dicen riendo—. Pero empezaremos a intentar el mes que viene —termina Nya—. Así que tendrás un lindo hermano o hermana a quien cuidar cuando nosotras queramos ir a bailar.

Respiro con algo de alivio, no entiendo bien por qué. Un bebé sería una buena noticia.

—Trato hecho —les digo sonriendo y con la rabadilla de mi ojo veo a los chicos esperando por mi.

Tengo nervios, ansiedad y un nudo atando mis entrañas, justo en mi vientre.

Ya lo saben… Jade debió contarles, pero… yo no sé si estoy lista, yo...

—Hey Tori —me saluda Andre acercándose con esa marcada sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿Sabes que siempre sospeché que tenías algo por las chicas?

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunto nerviosa.

—Siempre te quedabas viendo el parachoques posterior de Jade cuando iba a la escuela con esos jeans negros ajustados —dice soltando unas carcajadas y ladeando la cabeza en complicidad. No voy a negarlo, pero… se supone que no era tan evidente.

—Tori, eres mi amiga…

—Y la mía —añade Robbie.

—Y… la mía también —dice Beck.

—Nosotros te queremos, como seas —continua Andre—así que nunca dudes en confiar en nosotros.

—Y en contarnos que cosas hacen tú y Jade en la cama —añade el inútil títere.

—¡Rex! —grita Robbie tapándole la mano—. Perdón, lo juro, es un idiota.

Sí, lo es, pero… en fin.

Beck solo me pone una mueca desaprobadora, me abraza y me dice:

—Cuídala —inmediatamente cambia de tono y sigue—: ya verás que es una dulce novia… cuando estén a solas —aclara y no puedo evitar burlarme de cómo tiene miedo todavía de decir cosas bonitas de su ex y mi actual novia—. Trata de tenerla mucho a solas —susurra.

—Tonto, pero gracias por el consejo, nunca está de más —lo suelto de a poco y doy un par de pasos.

—Cat.

—¿Sabes que hay teléfonos en Idaho, no?

—Lo siento, estas vacaciones han sido un verdadero…

—¿Desastre? Lo sé —dice colgándose de mi cuello—, pero bueno, ahora ya regresé y podemos hacer una pijamada uno de estos días. Tengo mucho que contarte.

—Nada me encantaría más y… nuevamente, yo… lo siento.

—¡Olvídalo! —insiste enérgicamente. Bueno, lo más ruda que pudo, es Cat—. No te pongas triste porque Jade preparó algo especial para ti y no se vale estar con caras largas.

—¿Jade? ¿Y dónde está?

—Aquí —dice detrás mío—, me concedes esta pieza.

Volteo a verla, pero no hay música tocando.

—¿Quieres que bailemos en silencio?

—¿Qué tal con esta canción?

Y veo entonces como Andre, Cat y Robbie toman asiento en unas bancas y preparan los instrumentos. Beck acompaña a Andre con una segunda guitarra acústica, Cat con un teclado eléctrico y Robbie con un platillo y un tambor pequeño que parecen de juguete.

¿_Fix you_?

—Me encantaría —digo y me toma de la mano hasta el centro del jardín, donde ahora nos rodean todos los chicos del centro. Los guías, los pastores y… mi familia.

—Te dije que no estarías sola hoy —murmura en mi oído, tomándome en brazos para bailar la suave melodía acústica que mis amigos prepararon para nosotras.

—Jade —digo con la voz entrecortada, porque no puedo evitar llorar en este momento. Ella se encargó de todo, de hacerme sentir completa otra vez, de venir con toda la gente que me ama como a una hija, como a una hermana, como su amiga…

—Tú eres mi familia, cada uno de nosotros te considera parte de su familia y estamos aquí… para ti.

—Todo este tiempo me he preguntado si serviría de algo venir, pelear por mi familia —le confieso—. Terminé convenciéndome de que era un error…

—No es un error tener fe —me susurra—, el error es perderla.

—Gracias por esto —le susurro cerrando los ojos en el lento movimiento de nuestros cuerpos—. Gracias por recordarme que la familia, no es la que te toca —le digo mirando a mi alrededor, a todos los que están aquí conmigo—, la verdadera familia es la que se escoge… y la que te elige a ti a cambio.

—Recuerda que aún hay más en Los Ángeles —me dice—, los chicos de la cafetería querían venir, pero ya no habían autos. Dijeron que te esperaban el lunes a primera hora.

—Los amo tanto.

—Lo sé y ellos también a ti.

—No —me explico separándome un poco para verla directamente a sus hermosos ojos azules—, a todos los que están conmigo, a mis tías, a mi hermana, a mis amigos, pero sobretodo a ti —le digo con un poco de miedo, es la primera vez que lo digo en voz alta, lo sentía desde hace mucho pero…—. Te amo, Jade.

Ella se acerca y me da un tierno beso en los labios.

—También te amo, Tori —me dice, otra vez pegadas mejilla con mejilla—, no tienes idea cuánto.

Claro que lo sé. Todo esto lo dice a gritos. Se siente tan bien ser amada, realmente bien, aunque mi cuerpo aún esté lleno de tensión.

Solo quiero llegar a casa y que este vacío desaparezca, que pueda recobrar el sueño, la energía, que pueda comerme una vaca entera, que deje de dudar y pueda perdonar a mis padres. Pero sobretodo, quiero y deseo con toda mi alma, que todo vuelva a la calma. Solo quiero volver a sentirme normal, solo quiero ser normal.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Hola gente bonita.

Este capítulo quedó largo y fue un trabajo de mucho cariño. Iba a hacer toda la trayectoria de Tori en el centro en unos tres capítulos pero para ser sincera prefería ponerlo todo en uno porque no hacía falta alargar la tensión. No se preocupen habrá más Jori, así como más drama.

Day, hoy te pregunté que más quieres leer en esta historia, porque a pesar de que ya tenía escrita la cuarta parte sentía que necesitaba un poco de feedback, qué esperan los que leen esta historia, tal vez un poco más de lo que yo espero, porque, yo sé que viene, pero para llegar a un final, siempre hay muchos caminos y ustedes pueden marcarlos. Así que sus sugerencias están a un review de distancia.

Jack, hoy dijiste algo por el chat que es muy cierto y yo siempre lo repetía a mis amigos y es eso: los amigos son la familia que uno elige, y así es. A la familia se la escoge. La sangre, a veces, vale muy poco.

La canción que bailan al final, es _Fix You_ de _Coldplay_, porque esta parte de la canción abarca todo lo que Tori siente a lo largo del capítulo hasta el final:

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed When you get what you want, but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face When you lose something you can't replace When you love someone, but it goes to waste Could it be worse?_

Esta canción la visitaremos luego, porque hay otra parte que va mano a mano con una trama futura.

*La parte en que Tori se repite que quiere ser normal, no es que yo esté diciendo que ser gay no es normal. Simplemente es que cuando estás deprimido por algo, cuando te sientes fuera de lugar, lo que más quieres es recobrar esa normalidad del día a día. Volver a encontrarte, sentirte bien. Me refiero a eso. Así que no se sientan ofendidos, que ese no era el punto.*

Gracias a todos por leer, como siempre, ustedes son mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo. Sus palabras me suben el ánimo y me hacen feliz, así como yo espero hacerlo con mis fics.

Si no quieren demorarse pero quieren dejar un cariñito o un odio ":)" ":(".

Suerte y un buen fin de semana.


	19. Trastorno

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

No existe nada mejor para evadir la realidad que concentrarse en una tarea ridículamente simple, como observar lo lento que giran las manecillas del reloj.

—Llegaremos cuando finalmente lleguemos, Vega —dijo Jade, mirando a su novia de reojo, la cual permanecía sentada en el asiento de copiloto, hipnotizada con una sutil intranquilidad en su camino de regreso a Los Ángeles—. Vas a detener el tiempo si sigues mirando ese segundero.

—No exageres. No es como si hubiera algo más que hacer aquí.

Era verdad, el camino era largo, el paisaje no era tan llamativo y su ánimo estaba en los suelos, algo que se notaba en su voz.

Poco quedaba de la sonriente chica que se desvivía por un abrazo y eso tenía a Jade bastante preocupada. Se sentía incapaz de sacarla de ese estado, de descubrir qué le cruzaba con la cabeza en ese momento y realmente dudaba si podría hacerlo si le preguntaba, pero…

—¿Podrías decirme cómo te sientes? —Lo intentó, pero no tuvo buenos resultados. Tori continuaba contando los segundos, uno por uno, extendiendo la tortura del tiempo.

—¿Podemos mejor… no hablar de nada?

—Okey —Acordó la conductora, cambiando la música a algo que llenara ese silencio, si no lo hacía, se quedaría dormida en medio—…Antes de eso, quería decirte que Benny me pidió que te dijera que te extraña y que le encantaría que pases por la casa para jugar Mario Kart.

—Seguro.

—Perfecto, tenemos que elegir un día. Todavía nos queda una semana de vacaciones, será mejor aprovecharla. —Terminó de decir y nuevamente corrió el silencio, eso fue todo.

Dos horas más tarde, llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad. La pálida chica había conducido casi en piloto automático, estaba agotada y tenía un hambre gigante.

—¿Qué tal si pedimos sushi y vemos una película por Netflix? Así como cuando pasamos esa noche de la araña en tu casa…

—Jade, ¿puedes tan solo llevarme hasta donde Nya? —le pidió la morena sin mucho ánimo, todavía con su vista fija en las manecillas de ese reloj—. Quisiera darme un baño y dormir, si es que logro hacerlo, y… quedarme así por varios días.

—Está bien, aunque yo creo que… —quiso insistir, pero al verla se preguntó ¿para qué? Ella seguiría negándose—. Olvídalo, te llevaré a tu casa.

No le quedó más remedio que morderse la lengua y ponerse en camino. Un día o dos y regresaría a lo normal, ¿no? Por lo menos ya estaba de regreso.

Jade aparcó el auto y vio como Tori desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad para abrir la puerta, cuando decidió tomarla de la mano, obligándola a quedarse unos minutos más con ella.

—Tori… sé que todo esto fue duro y que ayer esperabas… más, pero…

—Hiciste lo que pudiste y te lo agradezco, de verdad —le contestó ocultándole la mirada—, solo estoy cansada. No te preocupes.

—Odio verte así… —susurró Jade con un suspiro, acariciando con su pulgar el dorso de la mano de su novia—. Quisiera poder hacer algo para que te sientas… no sé, mejor.

No es que la latina no se diera cuenta de que su novia estaba tratando de hacerle saber cuánto la quería y que haría de todo por ver una sonrisa suya, pero por mejor intencionadas que hayan sido sus palabras, se escucharon como un reclamo que la llenaba de culpa.

—Hiciste bastante, solo que todo esto ha sido agotador y lo único que quiero es un baño y mi cama. Pero te agradezco lo de ayer, fue… genial.

Mintió, había pasado el día anterior esperando algo que soñó por dos semanas y que además esperaba inocentemente que resuelva el conflicto que tenía con su familia, pero —a pesar que la noche se cerró con broche de oro— en su mente, todo había salido mal.

—Descansa. —Jade se despidió soltando el agarre y habilitó la puerta para que pudiera salir.

Pronto se escuchó el jalón de la manija y la puerta de abrió. Tori tomo sus cosas del asiento trastero y, sin regresar a verla, cerro la puerta y se dirigió a su casa, lo que no fue muy grato para su novia, por lo menos esperaba un corto beso de despedida.

Espero a que entrara por el portal de madera y se resignó, encendió nuevamente el auto y se marchó, dándole el espacio que le había pedido.

—Cariño, ¿cómo estuvo el viaje? —le preguntó Amanda al verla subir hasta la sala de estar, donde ella estaba acurrucada con su hijo menor.

—Un asco, mamá —respondió desanimada—. Hazte para allá enano. —Obligó al pequeño a encoger las piernas del otro lado y se sentó con ellos.

—¿Cómo salió el festejo? ¿Está todo bien con Tori?

—El festejo bien, pero no sé, Vega parece un… cadáver y me preocupa un poco. No habló más que un par de palabras en todo el camino.

—Hija, entiéndela. No debe ser fácil para ella.

Paciencia era la clave, según la mujer. Era momento de apoyarla, no exigirle cosas, presionarla. Le recomendó apoyarla de forma incondicional hasta que la situación se normalizara. Sería lo mejor.

La madre la abrazó por sobre los hombros y dejó que su hija se acomodara, cerrando los ojos para dormirse un momento. No sacaría nada pensando de más.

La mañana siguiente, Jade decidió levantarse temprano, se arregló para salir al trabajo y pasó recogiendo a Cami por su nuevo departamento, algo que ya se había hecho parte de su rutina diaria en esos días.

—¿Así que, no asomaron ni sus cabezas?

—Se dice «ni las narices» Cam y no, no fueron. Tori está mal y no sé cómo ayudarla. No es como si hubiésemos tenido meses de relación o una gran amistad antes de iniciar lo nuestro.

—Pero se han gustado por mucho tiempo, tú misma lo aceptaste.

—Sí, pero que me guste no me incorpora el chip de: «todo lo que se puede saber de Tori Vega» en el cerebro. No tengo idea de cómo tratarla.

A Cami le extrañó un poco esa declaración. Ella y sus demás compañeros tampoco entendían la actitud de su amiga. Nunca había sido tan reservada como en durante esas dos semanas que pasó lejos. De todas formas intentó no asustar a su amiga.

—No te sientas tan mal. Seguramente lo que necesita es tiempo, regresar a la rutina. —sugirió, tratando de convencerse a sí misma—. Dale unos días y ya verás que recupera el ánimo.

—Eso espero.

En la casa de Nya Vega, la mañana iniciaba temprano con Sophie preparando el desayuno. Sus tan apreciados huevos rancheros, un poco de jugo de naranja mezclado con fresa, tostadas y fruta cortada. Trina la ayudaba, sentada en el sillón, mientras ojeaba una de sus revistas.

Tori había despertado temprano, o mejor dicho, se levantó. Curiosamente no había podido dormir al regresar a casa como ella lo esperaba. Decidió no forzarse a permanecer en posición horizontal todo el día y se alistó para acompañar a su familia unos minutos antes de tomar un libro y distraerse un rato. Antes de bajar se dio una última mirada al espejo.

"Bien Tori, un día más, sonríe", pensaba, practicando gestos para sobrevivir el día. "Eso es, la quijada más relajada… Perfecto, con esta cara nadie te preguntará como te sientes". Respiró profundo, dejando sus párpados caer y exhalando por la boca se dijo en forma de mantra:

—¡Vamos, a actuar!

Dio un par de respiros más y bajó los escalones sin apuro, su rostro totalmente en neutro. Llegando a la planta baja sin levantar sospechas. Colocó la sonrisa que había practicado y deseó buenos días.

—Amor, luces muy bien —mencionó Sophie desde la cocina —siéntate, te prepararé los huevos revueltos que tanto te gustan.

—Gracias, pero la verdad no tengo tanto apetito. La comida de ayer en la noche no me dejó dormir y todavía me siento un poco indispuesta.

Sus palabras, sacadas de contexto, no habrían tenido impacto alguno en su tía. Sin embargo algo había sucedido en el Centro la mañana del domingo, justo antes de salir de regreso con los chicos que había ido a visitar a Tori.

El pastor Heartman se les acercó después del desayuno, pidió a Nya y a la pelirroja que lo acompañaran a su despacho por unos minutos, quería discutir algo muy importante.

Al entrar les presentó a Gayle Donovan, la especialista que había tratado un par de veces a Tori durante ese tiempo y quien le ayudaría a explicar la situación.

—Tori ha mostrado señas de estar lidiando con graves problemas de auto aceptación —les dijo el hombre.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Nya, no tenía idea de donde venía ese comentario.

—Desde el día que llegó noté algunos comportamientos que me advirtieron de ciertos hábitos muy comunes en personas con trastornos de alimentación.

—Debe estar bromeando, pastor. Tori come como un caballo y come de todo. Es más, siempre me pregunto ¿en dónde entra tanto alimento en una figura como la suya? —respondió la mujer, poniéndose a la defensiva—. Tori no tiene esos problemas.

—Señora Sonya, escúcheme por favor.

—Nya, por favor, llámeme Nya.

—Nya, no estoy diciendo que Tori tenga el problema arraigado en su mente. Lo que muestra son los síntomas comunes de estar empezando ese camino y es algo que debemos procurar detener.

—Usted me dice que ella está empleando hábitos de una persona enferma y mi sobrina nunca se ha preocupado por su peso. Jamás ha hecho una dieta y poco le importa cuántas calorías tienen las cosas que ingiere. ¡Nunca!

—Amor, escuchemos lo que tienen que decirnos, no te pongas así —le pidió Sophie poniendo la palma de su mano sobre el muslo de su esposa.

—Los desórdenes alimenticios, la mayoría de veces, no son provocados por deseos de perder peso —aclaró Gayle.

—Está segura que es especialista en el tema, porque al parecer, no —protestó la morena.

—Entiendo que esto sea difícil de asimilar, pero he estudiado por más de ocho años este tipo de trastornos y puedo asegurarle que, en mi experiencia, este es el momento de actuar —ractificó la doctora—. La anorexia o la bulimia pueden traer consecuencias devastadoras para la salud de su sobrina, además que una vez que fijen raíces… será prácticamente imposible que se de una recuperación total.

—¿Pueden explicarnos qué es lo que han visto en Tori que les trajo estas dudas? Yo pienso que debe tratarse de un malentendido —dijo Sophie para evitar que Nya les gritara su indignación.

—Desde el día que llegó al Centro comió muy poco. Suele arreglar los elementos en su plato para sugerir que ha comido más de lo que en realidad ha hecho y distrae la sus acompañantes con risas, chistes, llamando la atención a su personalidad antes que al alimento en frente de ella. —Comenzó a contarles el pastor—. Nunca desayunó o cenó más que un vaso de leche y los almuerzos fueron disminuyendo con la excusa de que algo le había caído mal.

—¡Eso no es así! Debe haber sido la preocupación por lo de sus padres, porque Tori desayuna y cena mucho en casa y todos los días…

—Y eso es bueno —la interrumpió Heartman—, quiere decir que todavía estamos a tiempo para ayudarla.

—Yo revisé a Tori por recomendación del pastor y como mi deber en este Centro. Puedo decirles es muy buena para ocultar o justificar sus acciones. —La especialista les extendió el informe que había preparado con sus apreciaciones de hace dos días—. Como pueden ver, está por debajo de su peso ideal. La encontré muy débil, sus ojeras eran muy evidentes, su ánimo está completamente decaído y, constantemente, intenta convencerse a sí misma de que es el estrés o los nervios lo que la tienen así.

—Y no dudo que lo sean, ¿saben ustedes cuán importante es para ella que sus padres la acepten?

—Nya, por favor, no se altere…

—¡¿Cómo me pide eso?! ¡Tori pasó aquí dos semanas, no más, y no creo que esto se le pegue a una persona como un resfriado!

—Su sobrina muestra señas que deben ser abordadas y tomadas con toda la seriedad del caso. Ustedes como su única familia cercana y sus responsables legales, deben tratar esto con ella, ponerla bajo supervisión. Además que yo recomendaría que inicie terapia con un psicólogo para solucionar los motivos que tenga para enfocar sus esfuerzos evitando la comida —recomendó Heartman.

—¡Ya les dije que ella no tiene un problema con su peso! —contestó su tía con dureza.

—Nya, la anorexia y la bulimia parten de una necesidad de controlar emociones que estén provocando un nivel excesivo de estrés —explicó Gayle con mucha calma—. En este caso a Tori le está siendo imposible encontrar control en su vida por situaciones ajenas a su persona, como la aceptación de sus padres, por ejemplo. El problema inicia el momento en que empieza a interiorizar ese control, en su relación con la comida. Así sucede siempre, la obsesión con su peso será un resultado de esa búsqueda, no al revés.

—Este es el momento de enfrentar lo que le está sucediendo —opinó el pastor—. Deben buscar a un especialista, yo les recomiendo a la doctora Gayle.

Pero Nya continuaba negando que su sobrina tuviera algún tipo de problema y les aseguró que regresaría a la normalidad una vez que estuviese en su casa. Se levantó, agradeció la preocupación de ambos encargados del Centro y salió de la oficina sin esperar nada, ni siquiera que su esposa hiciera lo mismo.

—Sophie, esto no es un juego. Deben hacer algo. Por lo menos obsérvenla y si llegan a notar que no mejora, actúen con rapidez.

—Entiendo y no se preocupen yo estaré pendiente de cualquier cambio. Hablaré con mi esposa. Ella es muy pasional y, en temas familiares, siempre se pone a la defensiva. —La pelirroja prometió estar atenta y, agradeciéndoles por todo, salió en búsqueda de su familia para iniciar su regreso a Los Ángeles.

Para cuando el miércoles en la mañana llegó la perspectiva que Nya tenía con respecto Tori y su presunto desorden, había dado un giro de 180 grados.

Llegó al Café a eso de las ocho y treinta, le había encargado a su sobrina ir con Sophie a retirar unas provisiones al otro lado de la ciudad. Tan pronto como pudo, reunió a los chicos en la sala de empleados y les adjudicó sus tareas, llamando la atención de dos en particular, para que se queden con ella unos minutos extra.

—Cami, Jade, necesito preguntarles algo —dijo a sus empleadas con una evidente preocupación.

—Claro —dijeron ambas indistintamente y se acercaron un poco para prestarle atención.

—Tori… tal parece que… algo está sucediendo con ella —les informó haciendo una pausa y tragando con dificultad. No era un tema sencillo para ella—. Sophie me comentó que, ayer y el lunes, casi no probó alimento y pues…, estamos un poco… intranquilas porque…

—¡Nya! —interrumpió Jade impaciente, después de todo se trataba de su novia—. ¿Qué pasa?, solo dilo.

—El pastor y la psicóloga del Centro hablaron con Sophie y conmigo para comentarnos que… creen que Tori está desarrollando un trastorno alimenticio. Yo no sé que pensar, pero Sophie esta muy preocupada con su comportamiento. Tori nunca niega comida, jamás, si lo hace es muy esporádico, tal vez está apurada, pero luego lo compensa en la siguiente comida. Ya son tres días y lo máximo que la hemos visto comer es una tostada con jugo de naranja, ayer en la mañana.

—Yo no la he visto desde que se fue. Casi no hablamos, no sabría que decirte —mencionó Cami, apoderándose también de la preocupación de su jefe.

—Jade, ¿tú, has notado algo en particular?

—Yo… Nya, yo no sabía.

—¿Qué? Dime, ¿la has notado rara?

—Hablábamos casi todas las noches cuando estuvo lejos, muchas veces en la madrugada. Rara vez pudo conciliar el sueño y cuando lo hacía tenía muchas pesadillas, especialmente con sus padres.

—¿Algo más? Eso pudo ser por el…

—¿Estrés? —concluyó la chica—Esa era su excusa para todo, «_debe ser el estrés_».

—¿Entonces, tú crees que podría tener un problema?

—Esos días me contó que no podía retener alimentos, terminaba regresándolo todo después de comer, pero yo imaginé que… era el estrés.

—¡Dios! —murmuró la mujer sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza. Su mano pronto cubrió su boca con intranquilidad—. Miren —les dijo, bajando mucho más el volumen de su voz—, necesito que estén pendientes de ella y me comenten cualquier cambio o comportamiento extraño.

—Está bien, no te preocupes —dijo Cami, aceptando la solicitud.

—Yo, lo intentaré. Ha estado muy rara conmigo estos días. Desde el domingo que no quiere pasar tiempo juntas y como no ha venido al local, no la he visto —dijo Jade.

—Ella quería un descanso para dormir, reponerse del viaje. Regresa a sus actividades hoy, debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento —La mujer no disimulaba su preocupación, regresaba constantemente a ver a la puerta, esperando que en cualquier momento se abriera y ella tuviera en frente a esa chica que no sabía como ayudar—. Por favor, no le mencionen esto del trastorno a ninguno de sus compañeros. Sophie y yo queremos asegurarnos de que tenga un problema. No queremos darle una angustia innecesaria.

Ambas chicas asintieron y las tres se levantaron del sillón para retomar sus actividades.

Jade se quedó intranquila. Debía cubrir por unas horas las tareas de Colin, que había ido a retirar algunos libros para la universidad. Por lo menos, atender a los clientes en la caja, la distraía un poco.

Tori llegó una hora más tarde, entró a la cafetería por la puerta trasera y después de dejar sus cosas en el escritorio, caminó la parte frontal del local para saludar a sus amigos. Los abrazos y palabras de cariño no se hicieron esperar. Todos estaban felices de verla de regreso. Ella llevaba esa sonrisa practicada, acompañada de una falsa felicidad y no era porque no le agradara ver a sus amigos o estar de vuelta en el trabajo, pero no sentía ánimos para ver a nadie. Lo que más quería en ese momento es estar fundida con las cobijas de su cama.

—Hola, bebé —le susurró por detrás a Jade cuando por fin llegó hasta ella, la última en darle los buenos días.

Ella estiró su mano izquierda hacia atrás y tomó ligeramente los dedos de Tori acariciándolos unos segundos antes de continuar tomando la orden a un cliente. La morena se moría por darle un beso en el hombro, pero se contuvo, siguiendo las normas que su tía había impuesto para el personal, «_nada de exhibición pública de afecto en el local»_.

Jade volteó para confirmar la orden y la vio todavía ahí, colocándose el delantal de atención al cliente para asistirla con los pedidos, después de todo estaban en hora pico y, ese día en particular, tenían muchísima clientela esperando.

—¡Yeti! —una chica castaña, de ojos color marrón y unos labios muy pronunciados, dijo al llegar a la caja.

—Dora —contestó Jade dibujando una media sonrisa al verla—. Ya te dije que no me llames así, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Ya, ya, está bien —contestó risueña—. Buenos días, Maléfica. Puedes, por favor, ayudarme con un café especial.

—Maléfica no me molesta, ella es genial —dijo Jade escribiendo la orden en la máquina registradora—. Son dos dólares.

Mientras tanto Tori estaba a sus espaldas preparando la orden anterior, escuchando el extraño intercambio de palabras con esa desconocida y preguntándose por qué su novia tenía ese tono de voz tan amigable con ella.

—Aquí tienes… Ah, y por si las dudas, ¿no dejé el viernes pasado mi chaqueta en tu oficina?

—Tal vez, pero no me fijé. Dame unos minutos y voy a revisar.

"¿Chaqueta en su oficina? ¿Quién diablos es esta tipa?", pensó la latina, regresando a verla mientras llevaba la taza de café, que acababa de preparar, hasta el mesón de las entregas—. ¡Qué tenga un buen día, señor! —dijo Tori volviendo su mirada a la atractiva chica de unos diecisiete años que tenía en frente, esperando su café especial.

—Tori, me ayudas por favor con un café especial para Meg —le pidió Jade.

Quien sea que fuera esa chica, a la morena le desagradaba más cada minuto que pasaba, ya que parecía tener algún tipo de relación especial con su novia.

—Claro, «amor». Estará listo en un minuto —dijo Tori acentuando la palabra de afecto con la que se había dirigido Jade, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la muchachita que abrió sus ojos al escucharla—. Aquí tienes, «Meg» —puntualizó un momento después al entregar su pedido.

—Gracias, qué tengas un buen día —dijo la chica y, volteando a Jade, añadió—. Te espero en la mesa de siempre cuando te desocupes.

"¿Mesa de siempre?"

Media hora después, la multitud, que ya había sido atendida, se disipaba y la chica de ojos azules aseguró la caja pasando la posta a Nat, para ir en búsqueda de la chaqueta que su misteriosa amiga había mencionado antes; mas, cuando llegó a su escritorio, se encontró con una mirada fulminante esperándola.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza sin entender por qué tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quién es Meg?

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Es en serio? —respondió virando los ojos y se puso a buscar la prenda de cuero entre los objetos abandonados y perdidos.

—¿Quién es, Jade?

—Es una cliente del Café.

—No por mucho tiempo. No la he visto antes y trabajo en el Café varios años —enunció Tori, cruzada de brazos, todavía arrimada a la mesa de trabajo.

—No, es nueva en la ciudad. Llegó hace dos semanas de Ontario.

—Vaya, vaya. Sabes mucho de nuestra «nueva cliente».

—Por supuesto que lo sé. Ella y su banda tocaron aquí el viernes pasado —contestó Jade finalmente encontrando la chaqueta—. ¿Qué te pasa Tori, por qué estás así?

—¿Así cómo?

—¡Molesta! ¿Qué tiene que la conozca?, ¿no conoces tú a tus clientes frecuentes?

—Para que sean frecuentes tienen que haber venido por meses, no dos semanas. Además, yo no estoy coqueteándoles.

—¡¿Coqueteando?! ¿Estás loca? ¿Estabas a un metro de distancia y piensas que estaba coqueteándola?

—Pasé exactamente quince días lejos; las dos semanas en las que «ella» se convirtió en tu cliente frecuente… y al parecer algo más.

—¡Tori!… —dijo Jade ofuscada, queriendo mandar todo al diablo y defenderse, pero respiró un par de veces y continuó con una voz calmada—. Nada pasó mientras no estuviste. No sé de donde lo sacas y no le coqueteo a nadie. Meg es una cliente, nada más.

Tori no cambiaba su postura y su ceño se cerraba cara vez que apretaba la quijada.

—Voy a entregarle su chaqueta, ya regreso, para que podemos hablar —Jade salió de la sala de empleados y se encontró con la chica en la mesa de atrás, entregó la prenda y se despidió lo más rápido que pudo, volviendo al lugar donde había dejado a su novia, pero no logró encontrarla.

—¿Theo, viste a Tori?

—Sí, creo que fue a su descanso, tal vez está afuera.

La pálida chica salió y revisó el estacionamiento, pero no la encontró, volvió a entrar al local y se dirigió al baño, pero tampoco estaba ahí, así que se acercó a sus compañeros que se encontraban en el frente y les hizo la misma pregunta. Ninguno supo darle razón.

—Vamos, Vega, contesta el teléfono.

Una, dos, cinco, diez llamadas, todas directo a mensaje de voz, lo que empezó a impacientarla.

—¿Nya? Hola, habla Jade, quería saber si tal vez hablaste con Tori. La estoy llamando, pero no me contesta el teléfono y pues, me preocupa, porque no la encuentro por ningún lado. Podrías por favor avisarme si escuchas de ella, gracias —dejó un mensaje de voz como última alternativa después de buscarla, sin éxito, por los alrededores del Café.

—¿No la encontraste? —preguntó Cami el momento en que colgó la llamada.

—No, ¿a dónde diablos se fue? No la dejé sola ni por dos minutos.

—Espero que no haya cometido otra estupidez —dijo Cami algo inquieta—. ¿En realidad crees que esté volviéndose anoréxica?

—Cállate, sí —demandó Jade, no quería pensar en ese tema porque si era así, tal vez ella tenía mucha de la culpa. Una gran parte del estrés lo infringió ella misma con todo el tema del embarazo y de que cuide su dieta por el bebé. Se sentía completamente culpable, aunque no lo era—. Pasaré por su casa al salir del trabajo.

Las horas fueron eternas, el resto de la mañana se la pasó sentada frente al computador, intentando organizar los eventos de la semana, pero lo único que hacía era revisar si Tori ingresaba a su página de Facebook y se encendía el círculo de conectada de color verde, lo que nunca sucedió. Pasó el almuerzo intentando comunicarse con Nya y Sophie, hasta con Trina pero ninguna contestaba y Tori mucho menos. Andre no sabía nada, Cat no había hablado con Tori desde ese domingo, al igual que Beck y Robbie se había dado cuenta de que ya era miércoles. Simplemente no habían noticias.

Al dar las seis de la tarde, Cami le pidió que cerrara el día, que ellos se encargarían del local y que fuera con urgencia hasta la casa de su jefe para averiguar que pasaba.

Jade no lo discutió y se subió en su coche de inmediato. Al llegar las luces de la casa estaban completamente apagadas y nadie respondía el timbre.

—Cam, no están aquí, nadie. La casa está vacía.

—¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?

—Voy a esperar, no se me ocurre otra alternativa —respondió subiéndose nuevamente en su auto—. Avísame si tienes alguna noticia.

Las chicas se despidieron y ella encendió la radio, acomodándose en el asiento pensando en como habían cambiado las cosas en menos de una semana.

Esos quince días en el Centro, Jade había estado pendiente, día y noche, de su novia. Si la llamaba o enviaba un mensaje, ella inmediatamente le daba respuesta. Hablaban, conversaban, reían, se contaban cosas que les habían pasado.

¿Cómo era que fue a visitarla, tratando de darle apoyo y todo terminó en una nueva desaparición?

Ese domingo, antes de regresar a la ciudad, se había levantado y, cuando bajó para encontrarse con los chicos, la encontró en el jardín frontal de la casa, sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre el césped, tomando un poco de sol.

Mencionó que ya había desayunado, pero cómo creerle con las nuevas noticias que Nya les había dado en la mañana. Ella tomó asiento también y le comentó que el sitio no parecía un infierno después de todo y el pastor le caía bien.

—Tal vez debí venir a pasar estas semanas contigo.

—No creo que lo hubieras disfrutado —respondió la latina a secas.

—Hubiéramos pasado juntas, yo creo que sí.

Pronto se les unieron el resto de sus amigos. Todos habían pasado la noche ahí, dado que el viaje a casa era largo y no era recomendable hacerlo en la oscuridad.

Beck comenzó a contarles de su nueva novia y Robbie sobre su experiencia en el club de comedia. Cat no se detuvo con las historias sobre su hermano y cómo, al parecer, el tratamiento lo había ayudado muchísimo. Todo se sentía normal, hasta que se levantaron para despedirse de los chicos del centro y, finalmente, se repartieron en los autos para el regreso.

Nya y Sophie tenían el vehículo más grande, así que Trina, Cat, Andre y Beck viajaron con ellas, Tori viajaría en su auto.

No notó lo pensativa que estaba hasta unos minutos después, cuando la vio mirando el paisaje y le acarició la pierna en un momento en que no necesitaba sostener la palanca de cambios. Tori cerró los ojos dos segundos con el gesto y continuó con su mirada perdida, sin decir una palabra.

Prácticamente pasaron el viaje de regreso sin hablar, así como el lunes, que Tori se negó a atender sus llamadas y luego le contestó en un mensaje que se había quedado dormida y que sentía no haberle contestado a tiempo; que apagaría su celular porque tenía un gran dolor de cabeza y no quería escuchar el sonido de las notificaciones; que hablarían al día siguiente. No obstante, resultó ser un día tan ocupado en el Café que Jade no pudo prestarle atención hasta la noche.

—¿Qué tal tu día, dormiste?

—Bastante —respondió risueña la latina, nada le parecía extraño—. Creo que ya estoy comenzando a sentirme mejor.

—Eso es bueno, Tori —dijo Jade bostezando del cansancio—. Te extraño, ¿sabes? Me muero por verte.

—Mañana llegará pronto y nos encontraremos en el Café. Tal vez te prepare ese que tanto te gusta.

—¿Estás tratando de seducirme, Vega?

—¿Con café? ¿Eres tan fácil?

—Fácil, ¿hmm? —respondió Jade entre risas—. Ya veremos que tan sencillo se te hace conquistarme… No me sacarás el siguiente beso «tan fácil».

—Ya veremos, bebé.

"Mierda", pensó creyendo darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. "Seguro cree que estoy haciéndome la difícil. Poniéndola celosa con Meg. ¡Qué idiota soy!"

—¿Jade? —preguntó Trina golpeando el vidrio del conductor, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Acababan de llegar de algún lugar. Sophie y Nya entraban al parqueadero con Tori en el asiento trasero y la saludaron a lo lejos—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a ver a Tori.

—Son las diez de la noche.

—Ya lo sé Trina, tengo reloj —protestó bajándose del auto para dirigirse a la casa, pero unos pasos más adelante vio a Tori salir en su dirección.

—Trin, puedes dejarnos solas, por favor —dijo la menor de las Vega, deteniéndose a un par de metros de su todavía novia.

—¡Vega!, ¿qué diablos te pasó? Fui a buscarte a la sala de empleados y ya te habías ido.

—Sí, Sophie fue a buscarme para acompañarlas a San Diego con Trina. Fuimos a ver los dormitorios donde se quedará en la Universidad —respondió como si se tratara de ir a la tienda de la esquina.

—¡Pudiste avisarme! ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos los chicos y yo? ¡Como locos! Las hemos llamado a las cuatro y ninguna contestaba. No teníamos idea qué pasó contigo.

—Si te hubieras quedado conmigo, en lugar de ir a cortejar a Meg…

—¡Oh, no, no, no! No vas a poner esto sobre mis hombros. Le estaba devolviendo la chaqueta a una cliente, no lanzándole los perros —reclamó muy molesta—. Además, eso no te resta la responsabilidad de decirme que te ibas.

—¿Acaso eres mi dueña, Jade? —preguntó con sarcasmo, con un gesto duro grabado en su rostro—. Yo hago lo que se me da la gana, no soy tu perrito para pedirte permiso para salir.

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¿Estás celosa? ¿Es eso?

—¿Celosa, por Meg? —rió con burla.

Jade prefirió no contestar. no quería seguir peleando por algo tan absurdo. Empezó a escribir el mensaje a Cami para avisarle que Tori ya estaba en casa y estaba bien.

—¿A quién le escribes? ¿A esa tipa para ver si quiere salir contigo hoy noche? ¿Tal vez ir por un par de tragos, vacilar contigo en el mirador?

—¡¿Qué?!

—Vamos, Jade. Por lo menos podrías esperar a que yo entre en mi casa, para largarte con la otra y tirártela por ahí.

—¡¿Estás demente?! Le mensajeaba a Cami, para que sepa que estás viva y no huiste de nuevo por el mundo —dijo enseñándole el teléfono y que no hubiesen dudas de lo que hacía—. Y yo me voy… No tengo idea de qué te cruza por la cabeza, Tori. Pero no voy a quedarme para que sigas insultándome, podemos hablar cuando estés más calmada, mañana.

—Te lo mereces, «Yeti» —dijo finalmente, provocándola una vez más, lastimándola en su orgullo. Ella no era ese tipo de novia, nunca le había puesto los cuernos a nadie y se sentía completamente ofendida por Tori que no tenía un solo motivo para quejarse.

—¿Quién crees que soy, eh? —preguntó Jade acercándose a una distancia, que, en ese momento, se sentía incómodamente cercana y le susurró—. Todo lo que acabas de decir demuestra que no tienes ni la más mínima idea, porque la mujer que tuviste de novia hasta hoy, jamás podría faltarte al respeto de esa manera.

Tori perdió todos los rasgos duros al escuchar esa última frase, no se esperaba que Jade reaccionara así. Que peleara, sí, que discutiera, sí, pero que tan calmada le dijera que estaba terminando con ella, nunca.

La pelinegra retrocedió sus pasos hasta llegar al auto, se subió y se marchó sin decir nada más.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Capítulo tardío pero ya nada, ¡perdón!

Sí, algunos lo dijeron en los comentarios del capítulo anterior, Tori tiene algunos problemas que solucionar, se viene un poco de drama.

Quiero también pedirles disculpas por no actualizar tan seguido, pero la verdad no he estado de mucho ánimo para escribir por algunas situaciones personales y por eso me he tomado mucho tiempo con mis fics regulares. Pero quiero asegurarles que yo no abandono a mis hijos y que pienso constantemente en la trama, solo necesito darme un empujón y ponerme a escribir. Prometo hacerlo más seguido y volver a la rutina de un capítulo cada 15 días, (si tienen suerte subiré el siguiente esta misma semana).

Gracias por sus comentarios siempre, y ya saben, si no quieren demorarse pero quieren dejar un cariñito o un odio ":)" ":(".

Suerte y que tengan un buen inicio de semana y un buen domingo.


	20. Último día

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Era el sexto mensaje de texto que le enviaba pidiéndole que conteste la llamada que estaba por hacerle, pero Jade había apagado su teléfono celular apenas llegó al primer semáforo en rojo.

—Vamos, bebé. Por favor, contesta.

No importaba cuanto lo intentara, no tendría respuesta esa noche, su ex novia no tenía intensiones de darle oportunidad de decir una palabra hiriente más.

Seguía conduciendo, aparentemente sin rumbo. No quería llegar a casa y afrontar las preguntas de su mamá al verla con los ojos rojos después de llorar por un tiempo y, sin darse cuenta, llegó a la casa rodante de su amigo Beck.

Se abalanzó a él cuando lo vio afuera de su casa, acababa de llegar con sus padres de una reunión familiar.

—Hey, ¿qué pasó?

—Me llamó una zorra, Beck. Solo eso soy para ella, una cualquiera que la está engañando con una chica que apenas conozco.

—¿Tori te dijo zorra?

—No usó esa palabra, pero…

—Jade, te conozco y seguro estás exagerando —dice él separándose para tomarla de la mano y llevarla adentro de su casa rodante—. Ven, te prepararé un café y puedes contarme qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo.

Mientras tanto Tori ya no sabía como contactarla, Jade no estaba en su casa, no contestaba a su celular, no estaba con Cami o con alguno de los chicos del Café, solo le quedaba Cat y Beck.

—Cat, seguro está con ella —dijo tomando nuevamente el teléfono y marcando su número—. ¡Vamos!

—¡Tori, apareciste!

—No había desaparecido Cat, solo estaba de viaje con mis tías.

—Jade estuvo muy preocupada, todos en realidad. Pensamos que tal vez te habías ido de nuevo.

—No fue mi intención —dijo la morena, lo cual no era verdad, lo había hecho a propósito para que su novia notara lo molesta que estaba—. Tal vez, ¿estás con Jade?

—No, estoy cenando con mi abuela. Ni siquiera me ha llamado para contarme que ya volviste —dijo y se escuchó un grito agudo de una muy asustada pelirroja—… seguro fue a buscarte, ella no sabe que regresaste…

—No, ella…

—Debemos encontrarla… llamar a sus padres…

—No, Cat…

—La llamaré espera…

—¡Cat! —grito Tori tratando de calmar a su amiga—. Jade sabe que regresé, nos vimos hace un rato.

—Oh, ¿entonces, para qué la buscas?

—Tuvimos una pelea y… apagó su celular.

—Entiendo, mira, Tori. Jade no va a contestarte hoy, créeme. Espera tranquila hasta mañana, seguro la ves en el café —dijo más tranquila la pequeña—, suele apagar su teléfono cuando se enoja, no lo encenderá nuevamente hasta mañana.

—La verdad, quería hablar con ella hoy. Fue un malentendido… quería arreglar las cosas… yo…

—Mañana, Tori. Déjala aclarar sus ideas —repitió Cat muy apenada, porque conocía a su amiga y las únicas veces que reaccionaba de esa forma, era cuando tomaba decisiones estrictas y no quería que nadie le hiciera cambiar de opinión, y escuchando a su amiga tan preocupada, sabía que lo más seguro es que había terminado con ella, como cuando solía hacerlo con Beck—. Trata de hablar con ella mañana.

Ambas se despidieron y colgaron la llamada. Tori sostuvo su teléfono en manos, decidiendo si contactar o no a Beck, tal vez él podía decirle algo, pasarle el auricular a Jade, hablar con ella, pero tampoco quería confirmar que estaba ahí.

"Él seguro no va a tratarla como yo lo hice hoy", pensó observando el aparato. "¿Y si regresan? Después de todo, terminó conmigo, puede hacer lo que quiera… y él es su ex".

Decidió no marcarle, intentaría nuevamente más tarde, tal vez le conteste más tarde. Esto tenía que arreglarse, ¿no? Fue una estupidez, tenía que solucionarse de alguna forma.

Al mismo tiempo, en la casa rodante, Jade seguía obstinada con su decisión y por más que Beck lo intentaba, ella no estaba dispuesta a cambiar de parecer.

—Entiéndela, Tori no esta del todo bien. Cometió un error.

—No, ha pasado días evitándome y, hoy, regresa al trabajo y ¿hace esto?

—Jade…

—¡Pensé que se había ido otra vez, pensé que le había pasado algo!… Pero no, lo que pasaba es que yo estaba acostándome con Meg.

—Tiene muchas broncas encima, no te cierres a lo que dijo hoy. La gente a veces lastima cuando está lastimada y tú sabes muy bien lo mal que está con lo de su familia, que no ha sido fácil…

—¡Nada ha sido fácil, Beck! —Jade interrumpió con dureza—. ¿Crees que fue fácil para mí enterarme que me había engañado por semanas con lo del embarazo? ¿Que le di todo de mí y la cuidé, mientras ella me mentía en mi cara? ¿Piensas que ir a buscarla fue fácil? Pasé días viajando, llorando por no encontrarla, por no saber si volvería a verla… ¡Na-da fue fácil para mí tampoco! —reclamó furiosa y con el corazón en la garganta, con una voz que se perdía entre su llanto y su frustración—. Le dije que la amaba, ¿sabes? La dejé entrar. Fui tan ingenua, tan estúpida...

—No, no lo eres. Ya van a arreglar esto...

—¡No! Esto no se arregla, yo no tengo nada que hacer con ella, nada.

—Jade…

—Yo no soy una cualquiera, Beck. Soy una estúpida, pero no una cualquiera.

Nada, no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

Unas horas después, tras ver un par de documentales de crimen para ayudar a calmarla, Beck se ofreció a llevarla a su casa. No quería que manejara con los ojos hinchados en la noche. Por lo que dejaron su auto estacionado afuera y él la llevo en el de sus papás.

—Trata de descansar, por favor. Mañana verás las cosas con otra luz.

—Gracias, Beck, pero lo dudo —dijo despidiéndose con el vaivén de su mano y entro a casa.

Al subir, evitó acercarse a su mamá y, como ya le había comunicado que llegaría tarde, la saludo a la distancia y se encerró en su cuarto.

La pesadez de la pelea la volvió a invadir. Escuchar a Tori tan segura de sus acusaciones, solo volvía a hacerla sentir rota, traicionada. Se cobijó sin quitarse la ropa que llevaba puesta y se dispuso a dormir, por lo menos eso acabaría con el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a surgir.

La mañana siguiente, Tori se levanto muy temprano y volvió a enviarle un mensaje… No obtuvo respuesta. Claramente, Jade no había encendido todavía su teléfono, ya que la llamada que realizó, a paso seguido, fue directo a mensaje de voz.

Bueno, no había otra solución más que apresurarse a la cafetería. La vería ahí, eso era seguro, y si salía temprano de casa podría pasar comprando algo que estaba segura de que la ayudaría a decir un sentido lo siento.

—Tori, ven a desayunar, cariño.

—Lo siento, Nya. Estoy de apuro. Comeré algo al llegar al Café.

—No, Tori —le respondió acercándose desde la cocina—. Ven a comer algo, una fruta, un vaso de leche, lo que sea.

—Nya, tengo que llegar temprano hoy, no puedo. Comeré allá —repitió la latina, escabulléndose por un lado del pasillo y saliendo por la puerta, que dio un sonoro golpe al cerrar.

—Tranquila, amor. No la presionemos —Trataba Sophie de calmarla—, hablaremos con ella esta noche.

Tori no tardó en tomar un taxi, no era raro que pasaran vacíos tan temprano en la mañana por la calle de su casa. Le pidió al conductor que la llevara a un par de cuadras del Café, donde funcionaba desde hace poco una florería con una gran diversidad.

La mujer que atendía era una experta en todo tipo de flores y sus significados, además de muy amable, joven y atractiva, pero ese no era el punto. Quería escoger una flor perfecta para disculparse con Jade.

Hace unos días, mientras estaba en el centro, ella y los demás chicos habían recibido un curso práctico sobre jardinería con un experto en flores, que les había regalado un cactus a cada uno para que lo cuiden y lo mantengan con vida.

En la noche, al hablar con su entonces novia, salió a la luz la conversación que la llevaba a ese lugar esa mañana.

—Recibir flores me parece algo muy cliché.

—Pero te gusta —respondió la morena, tratando de hacerla aceptar lo que ella consideraba una verdad universal. ¿A quién puede no gustarle que le regalen una flor?

—Depende.

—¿Ves? Te gusta.

—Pero no el típico arreglo o las flores comunes, debe ser algo muy especial y por una razón que valga la pena.

—¿Cómo…?

—¿Qué estás haciendo Tori? —preguntó divertida con la insistencia—. ¿Acaso quieres abandonar tu planta en la puerta de mi casa?

—Nooo —rió la latina con la idea. Solo quería saber qué le gustaba, ya vendrían sus aniversarios y celebraciones. Estar preparado nunca es una mala idea.

—Más te vale, porque ese es tú hijo ilegítimo. No pienso hacerme cargo.

—Ya, ya… En serio, ¿qué tipo de flor te gusta?

—No lo sé, nunca me he puesto a pensar —confesaba con un bostezo—, no rosas o esas típicas. Tal vez… girasoles.

—¿Girasoles? No lo imaginaba de ti.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —preguntó Jade confundida, ¿qué tenían los girasoles que no podrían gustarle?

—¡Por que son amarillas y tú odias el amarillo!

—Pff, detalles —dijo ignorando el hecho de que vive diciendo que odia ese color, la verdad ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la conexión—. Digamos que es mi excepción. Además, me traen buenos recuerdos.

—¿Sí, por qué? ¿Te las regalaba Beck?

—No, él era más del tipo de regalar libros o películas, entradas al cine, esas cosas.

—¿Y entonces?, ¿me vas a contar el porqué?

—Estás muy preguntona hoy, Vega —rió nuevamente—. Está bien —aceptó, a lo que Tori festejó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y aunque Jade no podía verla, la sentía desde el otro lado de la línea—. Cuando era chica y mis papás seguían casados, cada día que cumplían un mes más juntos, papá llenaba la casa con girasoles. No había mesa que no tuviera por lo menos tres de ellos en un florero si no eran más.

—¡Wow!

—Sí, era agradable verlas esos días. Son las flores favoritas de mamá, así que, mientras todo estuvo bien, había girasoles. Creo que me recuerda a ser feliz o algo así.

—Es un bonito recuerdo.

—Sí, ¿cuales son las tuyas?

—Hmm, creo que lo lirios. Hay de muchos colores pero en especial hay unos blancos con rojo, jaspeados, son hermosos.

—Bien, ya sé qué regalarte cuando estés molesta conmigo —recalcó Jade con otro bostezo.

—¿Nos regalaremos flores para pedirnos perdón? Me gusta.

—Tal vez solo una… una y un beso.

—Te escuchas cansada, deberías ir a dormir.

—Tomaré la oferta, no doy más. Hoy fue un día agotador en el Café. El festival de monstruos fue un éxito.

—Me alegra escucharlo, me hubiera gustado estar ahí.

—Lo sé, pero te tengo una sorpresa para cuando llegues a casa.

—¡Genial! Ahora descansa, que mañana tienes trabajo.

—Lo sé, lo sé…, pero te extraño.

—Yo también —dijo Tori—, ahora vete a dormir.

Así que, flores. Debía encontrar un arreglo perfecto o un bonito girasol, algo que le recuerde a Jade esa conversación y se anime a hablar con ella.

—¿Buscas algo en especial? —preguntó la dueña del local, después de ver a la chica pasearse por más de diez minutos sin poder decidirse—. ¿Cuál es la ocasión?

—La verdad buscaba un girasol.

—Lo siento se terminaron ayer, hubo un evento en el centro de artes, pero podría ayudarte con algo más si me dices el motivo del regalo.

—Debo… pedir perdón a alguien muy especial.

—Tengo las flores perfectas para eso, ven —la mujer la llevó a la parte de atrás donde tenía un pequeño jardín y grandes recipientes con flores frescas—. Tulipanes.

—No se ven mal, pero no le gusta el amarillo, es más, lo odia.

—¿Gótica?

—Algo así —río Tori, esa era la típica aserción que todo el mundo tenía.

—¿Qué tal tulipanes negros? —dijo enseñándole un grupo de flores de un color violeta/burdeos muy oscuros que asemejaba el negro y se veían realmente majestuosas—. Conservan el significado, llaman a la paz y el perdón. Además, por el color, transmiten gran respeto hacia la otra persona. Son perfectas para disculparse.

Las flores se veían hermosas, un pequeño bouquet estaría bien, pero fue ahí que recordó que Jade había dicho que tal vez sería mejor solo una, una y un beso. Valía la pena intentarlo.

Escogió la más bonita, una que no estuviera completamente abierta, pero tampoco en un capullo que no se apreciaba bien. Pagó y salió apresurada a abrir la cafetería.

Jade solía llegar siempre muy temprano, pero en esta ocasión no lo hizo, lo que únicamente puso a Tori más nerviosa.

—Estábamos todos muy preocupados por ti ayer —le dijo Cami al entrar por la puerta—. Sobretodo Jade, ni siquiera pudo concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer.

—Lo siento, debí avisar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó su amiga acercándose. Después de lo que Nya les había comentado sobre su pobre alimentación estos últimos días, estaba realmente preocupada—. Tienes una ojeras enormes y…

—Estoy bien, solo quiero que Jade llegue.

—No vendrá hasta pasado el medio día, tenía que llevar a su hermano a una cita con el médico para ver si le quitan el yeso del brazo.

—Oh…, gracias por avisarme, Cam.

—¿No te lo dijo ayer?

—No, no hablamos de eso —En realidad, de nada porque ella se había encargado de buscarle pelea apenas la vio.

La mañana pasó completamente intranquila, sin saber exactamente qué decir o cómo darle esa flor que ahora estaba arrimada a la pared dentro de una taza desechable con agua, no quería regalársela arruinada.

A eso de las doce del medio día, entró su tía a la cafetería. Venía especialmente para hablar con ella y, después de saludar con el resto de sus empleados, se acercó a ella para preguntarle si había desayunado algo, haciendo caso omiso la sugerencia de su esposa de no presionarla.

—No, lo olvidé.

—Tori, no puedes dejar de comer —dijo la mujer más preocupada que en la mañana—. Vamos, levántate. Iremos al parque a conversar un rato.

—Nya, tengo que trabajar, no puedo salir así nada más…

—Cami, hazte cargo por favor —pidió a su nueva coordinadora—. Tori vámonos.

La morena no tuvo otra alternativa que cerrar su computador y salir con su tía por la puerta trasera. Caminaron en silencio por un par de cuadras y llegaron hasta un pequeño puesto de jugos y ensaladas.

—Te invito un batido, ¿qué dices?

—No tengo apetito, además arruinaré el almuerzo si como algo ahora.

—Es un jugo nada más, escoge el sabor.

—Nya… —Quiso quejarse, lo malo es que su tía tenía siempre un poder en su mirada que hacía imposible el negarse. No hay duda de que ella será la que imponga los castigos a sus hijos—. Fresa y naranja.

Una vez que les entregaron sus bebidas, siguieron su camino hasta el parque, que quedaba a no más de tres cuadras del lugar, y se sentaron en una mesa de picnic junto al área de juegos.

—Tori, amor. Desde hace unas cuantas semanas que Sophie y yo te notamos muy… decaída y contrariada por lo que pasó con tus papás. —Su sobrina prefirió no contestar, llevándose el popote a su boca fingiendo beber su jugo—. Creo que no sería una mala idea que tengas a alguien con quién hablar… Ya sabes, un profesional.

—¿Un psicólogo? —preguntó algo sorprendida, no esperaba que su tía lo sugiriera, además—… No estoy loca.

—Nadie dice que lo estés, Tori. Yo he ido a psicólogos varias veces, no tiene nada de malo.

—No creo que ir a un doctor, que pasará escribiendo cada cosa que le diga en una libreta, me ayude en la relación con mis padres.

—Tal vez no, pero te dará herramientas para que puedas ir superando lo que te molesta.

—Nya, sin ofender, pero lo que me molesta, no puede arreglarlo nadie más que mis padres y ellos no quieren saber nada del tema, nada de mí. Preferiría no ir —respondió a su tía, con decisión, lamentablemente no era una potestad que ella tenía.

—Lo siento, amor. Ya te hice una cita para el lunes y será mejor que te acostumbres a la idea.

Genial, el día se ponía cada vez mejor para Tori y todavía faltaba largo para que se termine.

De regreso en la cafetería, Jade llegaba con unas gafas negras enormes que no se quitó cuando entró al local.

—¡Gasparín! —la saludó Theo desde la esquina, se encontraba moliendo el café para el turno de la tarde—. ¿Estamos jugando a las celebridades hoy? ¿Qué onda con las gafas?

—No preguntes. no quieres saber.

—¿La verdad? Con esa frase solo me intrigas más.

—No preguntes igual —contestó ella dejando sus cosas en su puesto de trabajo y se sentó para contestar la infinidad de mensajes que habían llegado a la página de Facebook. La gente quería saber si estaba confirmada la banda del concierto del día siguiente.

—¡Diablos!, esta debe ser la semana más apretada con la presentación. Ya es jueves y no tenemos nada confirmado aún.

—¿Y ya tienes plan B? —le preguntó Cami al escucharla quejarse.

—Sí, mi amigo Andre dijo que podía tocar si la banda no confirmaba hasta las dos de la tarde de hoy.

En ese momento Tori entró al local, había regresado del parque después de que su tía la obligara a terminarse su jugo y comer un pretzel gigante.

Fue muy fácil para Jade pretender que no la había visto, sus gafas eran de gran ayuda. Esperaba además que Tori no se le acercara. Sus amigos estaban ahí y de seguro ella no querría hablar de lo que había sucedido frente a ellos, lo cual para Jade era un alivio. Sin embargo, un par de minutos después, la morena les pidió que por favor las dejaran a solas.

En ese momento, Jade se puso de pie, quería ir a esconderse en el baño aunque sea, evitar a toda costa esa conversación de la que había estado huyendo desde la noche anterior.

—Espera —le dijo Tori poniéndose enfrente con una mano a sus espaldas y la otra en el brazo de su ex novia, suplicándole que se quede.

No podía ver sus ojos, ni leer su expresión lo que lo hacía todo más confuso y difícil.

—Jade… yo. —Comenzó a decir y sacó de sus espaldas la flor para dársela y pedirle perdón—… Lo siento —susurró con tanta pena que Jade logró sentirlo en medio de su pecho.

Pero no era suficiente, no después de pensar a conciencia, toda la noche, las razones por las que no quería retomar una relación con la latina. La indignación que sentía de su desconfianza y todo lo que le había insinuado. No después de todo lo que ella había hecho para hacerla sentir mejor, segura, cuidada. No.

—¿Crees que con una flor arreglarás las cosas? —dijo en un tono soberbio y frío, lo que de cierta manera sorprendió a la chica que tenía en frente.

—No —dijo en voz muy baja negando ligeramente con la cabeza, bajando de a poco la flor hasta que quedó colgando apenas de sus dedos apuntando al suelo. El dolor de esa aseveración viajó con un escalofrío por su cuerpo mientras trataba de entender lo que Jade pensaba, odiando el hecho de que todo lo que podía decirle yacía en sus ojos que se encontraban atrás de esas negras gafas de sol, que nada tenían que hacer en su rostro en ese momento.

—Entonces, no me la des.. Solo déjame, Tori.

—Jade… —intentó decir nuevamente, pero se vio interrumpida por un dedo en frente y una chica que se perdía en un mensaje que acababa de recibir a su celular. Dos segundos después entraba una llamada que no demoró en contestar.

—¡Mark! Ya estaba volviéndome loca, ¿tienes confirmación del resto de la banda? —preguntó y, como si nada, salió del local para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

Tori se mantuvo de pie mirando a la nada, su intento por hablar, había fallado una vez más, y de pronto sintió una necesidad de correr al baño y regresar todo lo que había ingerido hace unos minutos en el parque.

La flor, se quedó ahí, tirada en medio de la sala de empleados, olvidada y sin un perdón.

Jade no regresó esa tarde, la coordinación del concierto del día siguiente la tenía corriendo de un lugar a otro de la ciudad, repartiendo los afiches e invitando a la gente del barrio a ir al café.

La banda que tanto había buscado, tocaría en la última presentación que organizaría para el Magic Box. El lunes iniciaban clases nuevamente y no tendría tiempo para trabajar a tiempo completo. Desde ese día se dedicaría a coordinar los eventos de películas y de vez en cuando los festivales de libros.

Nya por supuesto quería celebrar su participación en la cafetería y preparó un pequeño festejo con pizza y pastel para el día siguiente en la tarde. Así despedirían a los chicos que regresaban a clases y cerrarían con broche de oro en la noche en el concierto.

—Jade acaba de llamar para decir que la banda estará aquí en media hora para hacer la prueba de sonido —le decía Cami a Theo a eso de las tres de la tarde—. Puedes ocuparte de ayudarlos.

—¿A qué hora regresará?

—Dice que debe esperar a la niñera para que se quede con su hermano y viene.

El doctor había sacado el yeso del brazo de su hermano a medio día, pero dado que su mamá había viajado a San Francisco y su papá tenía un día ocupado en la corte, ella tenía que hacerse cargo del enano, por lo que no había puesto pie en la cafetería todo el día.

Tori por el contrario había llegado muy temprano en la mañana, y ya no resistía el cansancio.

Había salido una vez más de su casa sin desayunar, engañando a sus tías y en el almuerzo salió a «hacer unos trámites» dejando a los chicos sin mucho poder de obligarla comer algo.

—¡Benny! —Se escuchó a varios de los chicos decir mientras veían al pequeño West entrar por la puerta trasera.

—¡Hey, Theo! —dijo él haciendo su recorrido por el Café, saludando a los amigos de su hermana.

—No llegó, jamás. No tengo niñera para esta noche —dijo Jade viendo como su pequeño enano hacía saludos extraños con todos.

—Nooo, ¿entonces no puedes quedarte para el concierto? —preguntó Cami lamentándose. Ambas se habían hecho muy amigas esas dos semanas que Tori estuvo lejos.

—Lo dudo, el doctor le mandó unas medicinas que se supone le calman el dolor, pero también lo mandan a dormir como una roca en minutos, a las ocho ya debe estar en la cama.

—¡Qué mal!, por lo menos comeremos pizza en un rato.

—Sí, ya nada.

El pequeño siguió dando la vuelta hasta que llegó al escritorio de Tori y se detuvo sin saber que hacer. Su hermana acababa de tener una charla con él en el auto acerca de las cosas que ya no debía hacer con la latina.

—Entonces, ¿no vamos a ver a Tori nunca más?

—No seas tan drástico, Ben —le respondió apagando el automóvil—. Solo… ya no somos novias. Puedes hablarle, seguro le gustará eso, ella te aprecia mucho, pero no la invites a casa, ¿entendido?

—Pero me gusta Tori para ti.

—Deja de decir tonterías, enano.

—¡Es en serio! ¿Por qué no puedes estar con ella?

—Porque las cosas de grandes son complicadas, por eso —evitaba darle una explicación que simplemente no entendería.

—Deberías ser más infantil.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?, no.

—¿Por qué no? Las cosas de niños son simples. Te peleas con un amigo y a los cinco minutos sigues jugando —comparaba el pequeño sacándole una media sonrisa a su hermana—. ¿Ves? Simple.

—En eso tienes razón, ojalá todo fuera así de sencillo.

—Lo es, y tú deberías ser más infantil y regresar con ella —con ese comentario rodó los ojos y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, aflojando también el de su hermano menor.

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto Tori?

—Porque ella te hace feliz y a mi me gusta verte feliz.

—Ya no, enano —se lamentó con un suspiro la mayor de los West, negando con una mirada triste—. Ya no… Mejor vamos por pizza, pastel y un vaso enorme de soda.

—Okey, pero a ti te toca porción doble —dijo el chico, Jade subió sus cejas lo más alto que pudo, viéndolo detenidamente hasta que se explicara—. ¡Para ver si puedes ser más infantil! —ella rió, obligando a su hermano a salir del auto y encaminarse junto a ella hacía el Café.

—Hola, Benny —le saludó Tori, se notaba triste, tampoco sabía como comportarse ahora que ella y Jade ya no eran nada.

Él no sabía como responderle, quería como loco invitarla a jugar a la casa, pero no podía. Quería decirle que todo estaría bien, que su hermana es así, pero no tenía la seguridad de que ella lo dejaría vivir si llegaba a escucharlo así que se limitó a acercarse para darle un beso y un abrazo, y aprovechó para hablarle al oído diciéndole:

—Ella te quiere…, pero creo que tiene miedo —Tori lo apretó un poco más y murmuró:

—Yo también, Benny.

—Doble soda, pastel y pizza para ti —le dijo y la soltó para ir a saludar a Cam.

Tori se quedó sin saber que responder a eso, no entendía qué tenía que ver la comida en todo esto, pero sentía como si acabaran de recetarle algo que la haría sentir mejor.

Apenas entró el turno de la tarde con los chicos nuevos —que habían contratado como suplentes—, el resto se reunió en la sala de empleados e iniciaron el festejo.

Las pizzas llegaron, el pastel ya estaba esperándolos en la mesa y pronto Nya los reunió a todos para hacer un pequeño brindis.

—Debo admitir que después de un agitado comienzo con Jade —dijo y alzó su vaso en su dirección—, ha sido una de las experiencias más gratas que todos hemos tenido. Eres una gran chica y sobretodo trabajas siempre con mucho profesionalismo. Sé que tendrás éxito en el futuro, en cualquier cosa que decidas hacer y espero que continuemos con el mismo éxito en los días de películas, porque a la gente aquí le encanta tu trabajo y a nosotros nos agrada mucho tenerte cerca.

—Gracias, Nya y a todos, he aprendido mucho de ustedes y espero que siempre nos mantengamos en contacto —dijo Jade al grupo.

—También quiero agradecerle a Tori que hoy también se despide del tiempo completo y quien nos ayudará en algunos eventos en lo que queda del año —continuó Nya—. Gracias amor, por todo el cariño y dedicación que siempre le pones al trabajo, todos te adoramos aquí.

Tori prefirió no decir mucho, no estaba de ánimo, solo levantó su vaso y dijo:

—Salud.

Las cajas de pizza volaron al igual que el delicioso pastel de chocolate que Sophie les había enviado. Había tanto alboroto que nadie, además de Jade, se dio cuenta de que Tori había, ágilmente, dejado su plato a un lado de la mesa sin siquiera probarlo.

—Jade —la llamó Nya a un costado—, Sophie y yo estamos preparando una cena de despedida a Trina que empieza clases en la universidad el lunes.

—Okey —respondió Jade, sin saber a dónde iba tal comentario.

—Tori dijo que tú y Trina no se llevan muy bien, que tal vez no querrías venir, pero de todas formas quería invitarte. Es mañana en la noche.

—Gracias por pensar en mí, Nya, pero no creo que sea una buena idea.

—Estoy segura de que a Trina no le molestará que vayas, después de todo eres la novia de Tori…

—Em… no, ya no —le aclaró Jade—. Parece que ella no les comentó nada, pero Tori y yo terminamos el miércoles. Ya no somos novias.

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Había hablado con su sobrina esa mañana sobre la invitación y ella no le había mencionado absolutamente nada, es más, le había ofrecido hablar personalmente con Jade.

—Lo siento, no lo sabía.

—Gracias por la invitación, pero no creo que sea correcto ir.

—Entiendo y lo siento mucho, no… Lo siento.

En ese momento, Jade tomo de brazos a su hermano y ambos fueron despidiéndose de todos los presentes. Tori no quería quedarse para ver como, una vez más, Jade la ignoraba y decidió salir al frente de la cafetería a ayudar en la caja, cosa que su tía notó claramente, ya hablaría con ella con más tranquilidad en casa.

—Gracias a todos y lamento no quedarme para el concierto.

—Tranquila y nos mantendremos en contacto —le dijo Theo, despidiéndose también de su hermano con un choque de puños.

Jade miró ligeramente y notó que Tori no estaba por ningún lado, le hubiera gustado verla por un segundo antes de irse, agradecerle por la oportunidad que le había dado al ofrecerle trabajo al inicio del verano, pero no la encontró con la mirada. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Benny y ambos salieron finalmente del café.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Y bueno este es el final de este fic. Espero les haya gustado.

XDDDDDD, no sean así. Nada que ver, no lo voy a terminar con esa salida.

Espero no demorarme con el siguiente capítulo y volver a mis actualizaciones normales, por lo pronto, estamos leyéndonos.

Ya conocen el sistema de caritas si quieren dejar un cariño o un odio ":)" ":(".

Suerte y un buen fin de semana y gracias por su tiempo, adior.


	21. Naranja, fresa y piña

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

—Pudiste haberme dejado con papá esta noche, no tenías que perderte el concierto —le dijo Benny a Jade al llegar a casa. Él podía ser un niño, pero se había dado cuenta de cómo su hermana mayor lo había puesto de excusa para no quedarse con sus amigos esa noche.

—No es eso, enano. No podía esta ahí. Es… complicado.

—Cosas de adultos, entendido. —Bajó su mirada y se quitó el cinturón para salir del auto.

—¿Qué tal si jugamos Mario Kart 8? Es el último día de vacaciones. ¿Noche de West? —le ofreció su hermana mayor, abriendo la puerta de entrada y dejándolo pasar.

—¡Sí, hagámoslo! —respondió el pequeño, que no perdió un segundo en subir corriendo las escaleras para encender el televisor y la consola.

—Yo ya voy, haré palomitas. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—¡Soda de manzana! —gritó él desde arriba.

No había duda de que a Jade le hubiera gustado quedarse al concierto. La banda que había conseguido, para su último evento como coordinadora, era uno de sus grupos emergentes favoritos.

Habían sido entrevistados en el único programa de radio que ella escucha los sábados a media noche. Su música tenía un sonido tan único y fresco, le pareció lo mejor que había escuchado en mucho tiempo y, para su suerte, vivían en Los Ángeles.

Llamó a la radio esa misma noche, pidiendo el contacto del manager, que resultó ser el mismo vocalista, y le propuso, de inmediato, tocar en el café. Eso les daría una buena exposición y podrían vender sus CDs durante el show.

A Mark no le pareció una mala idea, es más quiso decir que sí de inmediato, pero debía consultar a los miembros de su banda, quienes por el contrario pusieron varias condiciones antes de aceptar.

Uno, café gratis en las mañanas para los cuatro miembros por una semana; dos, que pudieran hacer la prueba de sonido ellos mismo; y tres, que tuvieran otra banda de apertura que, además, solo ellos podían seleccionar a su gusto.

Las dos primeras fueron otorgadas sin problemas, sin embargo la tercera había sido más compleja de conseguir.

Jade les envío, con varias semanas de anticipación, por lo menos seis demos y ninguno les había agradado.

La única solución que se le ocurrió fue pedirle a Meg y a su grupo, que graben un cover de The Who; había escuchado en aquella entrevista, que era una de las bandas que los había influenciado desde sus inicios, no dirían que no después de escucharlos.

Fue un trabajo logístico bastante arduo. Casi se queda sin número para esa noche, pero valía la pena, eran así de buenos. Por lo que, disfrutar de esa última presentación con sus amigos del café, hubiera sido un cierre perfecto para el verano.

Si tan solo hubiera podido estar segura de que no se crearía otro conflicto con Tori a costa de Meg, pero no, prefirió evitarlo. El que no quisiera perdonar a su ex, por sus exageradas insinuaciones, no significaba que procuraría lastimarla cada oportunidad que se le presentara. Sobretodo después de notarla tan extraña esa tarde en el festejo, sin hablar con nadie o probar bocado alguno.

Al parecer, lo que les había confiado Nya con respecto a su «falta de apetito» era verdad.

«Meg te manda saludos», Cami le enviaba un mensaje mientras esperaba a que los granos de maíz terminaran de reventar en el microondas. «La presentación principal empezará en quince minutos».

«Ah… ¿cómo está Tori?», respondió ella sin mucho ánimo, desentendiéndose del mensaje anterior.

—No le hizo mucha gracia ver a Meg abrir el show principal con su banda. Se disculpó con todos y se fue a casa de inmediato con Nya. —Cami aprovechó el receso de la presentación para hacerle una llamada rápida y continuar su conversación. Tal vez insistir en que le de otra oportunidad a su otra amiga—. Parecía muy molesta, no escuchó ni una canción.

—Estupendo, sigue celosa —respondió Jade sacando las palomitas y vertiéndolas en un recipiente—. ¿Notaste que no comió nada en el festejo?

—No… la verdad no me fijé.

—Deberías hablar con ella y preguntárselo directamente, podría en realidad tener un problema.

—Jade…, tal vez deberías hacerlo tú. Ella te escuchará más a ti.

—¡No! —respondió tajante mientras hacía un acto de malabarismo con la botella de soda en un brazo, el teléfono en el hombro, los vasos en una mano y las palomitas en la otra.

—¡Vamos! No te hagas esto. Sé que Tori se portó del asco ese día, pero… digamos que está pasándola mal.

—¡Esa no puede ser una eterna excusa, Cam!

—No lo es, en este caso no es una excusa, Jade. Entiéndela, te necesita.

—¡Eso! No quiero estar con alguien que quiere una relación conmigo porque necesita un pilar en el cual arrimarse. Quiero que quiera estar conmigo, por mí. Porque me quiere, no porque le soy útil.

—Tú sabes que no es así.

—No, no lo sé. Porque ella no ha venido a decírmelo. _Enano ayúdame con las cosas_ —le dijo en medio de la llamada a su hermano al llegar a la sala de estar.

—Quiso disculparse y tú la ignoraste. Hasta te trajo una flor y una muy linda, Jade… Se la pensó.

—Pues la flor no bastaba, ¿sabes? Pudo tenerme de regreso ese día si, cuando yo le pregunté que si pensaba que lo arreglaría todo con una flor, me decía que no, pero si con una flor y un beso, como lo hablamos una vez.

—Awww, el dulce lado de Jade West sale de su oscuro agujero.

—¡Cállate, Cam! —dijo enérgica, deseando quitarle las risitas a la chica del otro lado del auricular y se sentó furiosa en el sillón—. Yo también tengo derecho a que me gusten las cosas cursis, ¿no crees? Soy una persona, no una maldita roca en el desierto. Tengo derecho a la cursilería, sobretodo con mi novia.

Su hermano sonrió por un segundo, gesto que ella notó ligeramente.

—Ya, ya, no te exaltes, Gasparín. Ella no supo qué hacer o qué decir. Cometió un error.

—«Otro» error —puntualizó.

—Ya, está bien, se pasó de celosa. Dime que tú no lo hiciste alguna vez… o varias.

—Sí, lo hice con Beck. Pero aprendí que eso no me llevaba a ningún lado y, cuando terminamos, decidí que no me dejaría llevar por los celos. ¿Por qué crees que Nat sigue con su nariz intacta? —Este último comentario le volvió a causar gracia a Cami y sin querer rió nuevamente.

—Eres el colmo. Pero en serio, creo que estas poniendo mucha presión en Tori. Ella actúa acorde a su experiencia y esta es la primera relación que tiene.

—¡Eso no es verdad y tú lo sabes! ¡Tori ha tenido más relaciones que yo!

Benny reposó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y su rostro sobre sus manos, con un enorme puchero en los labios, esperando lo que parecieron eternidades hasta que su hermana terminara su conversación.

—No hablo de cosas de pasar el tiempo. Hablo de una relación verdadera, que valga la pena. Eres la primera persona que ama, ¿lo sabías? La primera. Tú por lo menos tienes a tu ex —mencionó Cam, obteniendo únicamente silencio—. No esperes que sea perfecta, Jade. Tori no es un personaje en un libro, no tiene las respuestas correctas en la punta de la lengua.

—Puede que tengas razón. Aún así, quiero que me demuestre que soy algo más que un conveniente bastón. Si quiere que regresemos tendrá que hacer un esfuerzo por demostrármelo. De lo contrario… ahí quedó todo. —Después de decir esto miró una vez más a su hermano, de reojo. El pobre seguía esperándola con el mismo gesto de hace unos minutos. Se enderezó despidiéndose y le propuso a su amiga terminar esa conversación el domingo durante el desayuno.

—Perdón —le dijo Jade a su hermano, tomando uno de los controles para iniciar el juego—. Era Cami.

—No pasa nada —respondió él acomodándose a su lado.

—… y, Ben… nunca en la vida, dejes que alguien te diga que hay algo de malo en ser cursi con una chica… o chico. Ser cursi es un derecho.

—Entendido —dijo el pequeño, comprendiendo perfectamente que Jade estaba un poco avergonzada por haber dejado que escuchara su plática, sobretodo esa parte tan «característica» de ella.

—Es importante —enfatizó ella viéndolo fijamente.

—¡Okey, lo entendí!… ¿puedo ser Tanooki? —le confirmó y fue directo al punto que le interesaba.

—¡No, yo soy Tanooki, solo yo! Tú puedes ser la princesa Daisy, mejor aún Baby Daisy.

Benny rodó los ojos y seleccionando a Waluigi, comenzaron a escoger el mejor vehículo y pista para iniciar la batalla.

Mientras tanto Tori llegaba agotada a casa y subió con debilidad a la alcoba que ahora compartiría con su hermana. Desde el lunes, todo volvería a la normalidad, una vez que Trina viajará a la universidad.

—¿Qué te pasó? Te ves terrible —señaló ella al verla entrar, estaba sentada cómodamente sobre la cama leyendo una revista de moda.

—Así me siento.

—Ya resolviste tu riña con Jade.

—No, no quiere hablarme.

—Así son las relaciones, ya hablaran…

La morena decidió no continuar esa conversación, tenía muy poca fe en que eso sucediera y no quería seguir tocando el tema.

Dejó su bolsa en la silla de la cómoda y sacó un par de prendas del primer cajón, entrando en el baño para cambiarse de ropa.

Por un segundo quiso disfrutar del silencio —aunque afuera había mucha bulla del televisor—, era la primera vez en el día que tenía un momento a solas.

Sin embargo, no obtuvo mucha paz que digamos. Al mirarse al espejo vio a una desconocida que portaba grandes ojeras en sus ojos y sus labios estaban completamente apagados y secos, su miraba parecía perdida, vacía; lucía fatigada y sin ánimos. No era para nada la Tori de hace apenas un par de semanas.

Sacudió su cabeza volviendo en sí y abrió la llave, dejándola correr hasta que cayera caliente. Se lavó la cara, los dientes y se colocó crema y un bálsamo para hidratarse los labios, saliendo finalmente para acostarse.

—¿No vas a comer? Nya acaba de decir que la cena está lista.

—Ya comí pizza en el festejo… y pastel —mintió, cobijándose bien—. Estoy muy cansada, solo quiero dormir hasta mañana.

—Está bien, descansa. —Trina salió, apagando la luz y, al llegar al comedor, le comunicó a sus tías lo que su hermana le había dicho.

Ambas mujeres se miraron preocupadas, pero decidieron dejarla descansar, ya podrían hablar con ella mañana.

Al despertar se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en la gran cama. Eran ya las diez y se sentía de mejor ánimo que el día anterior.

Su hermana se había levantado temprano para terminar de empacar las maletas que llevaría a San Diego ese domingo. No era mucho en realidad, cuando había salido protestando de su casa, su padre había aplicado la misma condición que con Tori, solo podría llevarse lo que haya comprado con su dinero, ni una cosa más.

—¡Tori, despertaste! —preguntó Sophie.

—Y me bañé y me vestí —bromeó la morena con su tía.

—¿Tienes planes para hoy?

—No, tal vez leer un poco, no lo sé aún.

—Ah, pues…perfecto. ¿Quieres ayudarme a preparar la cena para Trina? Seguro le gustará a tu hermana ese detalle —dijo la pelirroja, sirviéndole un jugo de naranja y unas tostadas. No le pidió que se las coma, solo las puso sobre la mesa para ver cómo reaccionaba.

Tori las miró por largo tiempo, hasta que finalmente se decidió a darles un mordisco. El jugo estaba rico, un poco ácido, pero mejor así, no quería sentir nada dulce por el momento.

Sophie sonrió de espaldas a ella por el éxito de su plan mientras colocaba otro par de panes en la tostadora y continuaban su conversación.

—Entonces, salimos en más o menos quince minutos para comprar las cosas, ¿te parece?

Tori asintió terminando el jugo y se puso a revisar su página de The Slap donde lo primero que vio fue uno de los estados de Jade.

«Tanooki rulz, bitches!»

Supo entonces que su ex había pasado una noche de juegos con su hermano, lo que le daba mucho gusto. Aunque entendía perfectamente que había mentido para no quedarse la noche anterior en el Café.

Jade no quería verla, no quería hablarle, no quería nada que tuviera que ver con ella. Eso es lo que Tori creía.

—Voy a cambiarme de camiseta, acabo de darme cuenta de que me regué el jugo.

Sophie no le dio mucha importancia y solo le dijo que se apresure para salir de una vez. No sospechaba que era una excusa más de Tori para realizar esa actividad que ya se estaba volviendo costumbre después de cada comida.

Tardaron un poco más de dos horas haciendo las compras, entre ir al supermercado y al puesto de comida orgánica que tanto le gustaba a la francesa.

Ya daba más de medio día y decidieron comer algo ligero para el almuerzo. Apenas una ensalada y un agua helada, alegando que ya en la noche tendrían un festín.

Y sí que lo fue, uno grande.

Al regresar, pusieron las manos a la obra y comenzaron a preparar todo. Tori se concentró en los entremeses y los acompañamientos. Pretendiendo ante su tía, que probaba de todo frente a sus ojos.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, puso la mesa y fue a cambiarse de ropa para unirse al resto de la familia que había ido a despedir a Trina; el resto de sus tíos, sus primos y algunos amigos de su hermana.

Sophie le había comentado a su esposa que Tori había desayunado con ella y habían almorzado también, que no se preocupara tanto, sin embargo Nya no le quitó un ojo de encima toda la noche.

Su sobrina se la pasó riendo con sus primos, poniendo el show de la chica sin problemas o preocupaciones. Pero eran los detalles que notó, lo que le causaron una preocupación mayor.

Sophie había pasado unas cuantas veces por el grupo de chicos ofreciéndoles varios canapés y, aunque Tori los tomaba en manos, pretendía probar un poco y los ubicaba en un plato en una de las mesas esquineras. Si volvían a ofrecerle otro, decía que ya había tomado uno y lo señalaba con una sonrisa, para que no volvieran a insistir.

Durante la cena, hizo algo que Nya ya había leído en internet, cuando decidió buscar síntomas de lo que pudiera estarle sucediendo a Tori y que el pastor Heartman le había advertido. Era una técnica muy común para personas con problemas alimenticios, básicamente se dedicaban a cortar la comida en pedazos muy pequeños, repartiéndola desordenadamente por los filos del plato, para que pareciera que había comido más de lo que realmente había puesto en su boca y disfrazaba todo al final, ofreciéndose a limpiar la mesa, empezando por ella misma para que la gente no notase algo extraño o se fijara en su plato aún lleno.

Su sobrina tenía un problema, era definitivo. Tendría que enfrentarla sin más excusas.

La velada culminó tarde. Trina decidió pasar lo que quedaba de la noche, bailando con sus amigos y un par de primos. El resto de gente se notaba muy cansada y se despidieron de la misma manera.

Tori no dejaba de bostezar y lo único que quería, era salir de ese vestido y esos zapatos que ya comenzaban a pasarle factura, pero a Nya no le importó. El momento que salió el último de sus familiares y quedaban en casa ella, su esposa y Tori, le pidió que, por favor, se sentara en la sala unos minutos.

—La cena estuvo deliciosa, Sophie —dijo la menor, lo que no ayudó a la poca paciencia que tenía su tía después de presenciar su comportamiento toda la noche.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? Ni siquiera la probaste.

—Claro que sí, lo hice frente a tus ojos. Estabas sentada, literalmente, frente a mí —reclamó la chica con toda seguridad.

—Y es por eso que te lo estoy diciendo. ¿Crees que me engañaste? Tal vez al resto de la familia, pero no a mí, Tori.

La chica no supo que decir al respecto, movía su pierna nerviosamente, sin darse cuenta, y decidió ponerse a la defensiva cruzando los brazos.

—No sé de qué hablas —dijo virando la cabeza hacia su otra tía, que las miraba a ambas sorprendida por lo que su esposa acababa de decir—. ¡Sophie me vio también!

—Sophie cree que porque desayunaste con ella y almorzaron juntas, todo está bien, pero yo sé que no es así y tenemos que hablarlo, resolverlo —dijo con firmeza—. ¿Desde cuando está sucediendo esto, Tori?

—Nya, creo que exageras…

—Sophie, por favor. Si no vas a ayudar, puedes ir a la alcoba y esperarme ahí. —La pelirroja decidió entonces sentarse en uno de los sofás y guardar silencio, no quería desentenderse del problema o, menos aún, causar una pelea.

—Nada está pasando, yo estoy bien. No sé de qué te preocupas. Cené un poco menos porque comí, de todo un poco, mientras preparábamos la comida.

—Tori, no quieras engañarme. ¡Esto es algo serio!

—¡¿Por qué te engañaría?! Dime, ¿qué gano con eso?

—¡No lo sé, no entiendo qué es lo que te está pasando, pero esta ha sido una semana muy…!

—¿Muy…, qué?

—Extraña para ti.

—¡Oh, entiendo! —dijo con un tono lleno de indignación—. Esto no tiene nada que ver con qué como y qué no, es acerca de Jade.

—¿Y qué pasó con Jade? —Nya reclamó—. ¿Terminaron así nada más? ¿Después de que ella se desvivió por sorprenderte el sábado pasado en el Centro?

—¡No fue así nada más, fue porque me puse…! —dijo sin terminar, sin encontrar las palabras para expresar que había sido una tonta al ponerse celosa—… Solo ya no estamos juntas, ¿sí? Así es la vida.

—¿Así nada más?

—Bueno, ¿qué importa si tengo novia o no?

—¡Nada Tori, quiero saber desde cuándo estás haciendo esto, ¿cuándo empezó todo?!

—¿Tienes idea de lo que he pasado este verano, Nya?

—¡Por favor, ambas cálmense! —dijo Sophie al ver que Tori se levantaba de su asiento, lo suficientemente molesta como para romper todo lo que había en la habitación—. Creo que será mejor que descansemos por hoy. Hablaremos con calma mañana.

—¡No! ¡¿Quiero que Tori me diga qué le pasa por la cabeza?! ¡¿Por qué se comporta así?!

—¡No me pasa nada! —contestó ella a un decibel menos de lo que se consideraría gritar. Sin embargo fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Sophie se pusiera de pie y, con una sola mirada, obligara a ambas a dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones sin decir una sola palabra más.

«Tori, ¿estás despierta aún?», le escribió Cam al verla conectada en su celular.

«Algo así, ¿qué pasó?»

«Pues… estoy aquí con Nat y… nos preguntábamos si tenías planes para mañana al desayuno».

Hmm, comer. Definitivamente algo que no le llamaba la atención.

«Antes de que digas que no, el plan es que te encuentres con Jade».

Okey, eso cambiaba las cosas, pero… Jade no querría verla, no voluntariamente. Eso significaba que le jugarían un numerito para que no piense que ella iría. No sabía si era una buena idea.

«Solo mira esto», le escribió justo antes de mandarle una captura de pantalla de una conversación que habían tenido horas antes, donde Jade le insistía que sí, volvería con Tori, siempre y cuando ella hiciera algo para demostrarle que le importaba. Que la conquiste, que se la gane, sino no.

«¿Y cuál es el plan?», contestó la latina, todavía con dudas.

«Bien… Okey, vamos a vernos en la frutería del bulevar a las ocho de la mañana. Se supone que voy solo yo, pero iré y luego llegas tú, saludas conmigo, ergo también con Jade, Nat me enviará un mensaje urgente y yo las dejo solas. ¿Qué tal? ¿Te prendes?».

«Creo que ella no se va a comer ese plan, lo verá venir apenas me vea».

«Eso no importa, igual te dará una oportunidad, además ya está dispuesta a que hagas algo. Ya no tiene esa idea fija de que no quiere nada de nada, con nadie».

«O sea conmigo», aclaró.

«Para que repetimos lo que ya sabemos. ¡Vamos, Tori! ¡Ustedes son nuestro OTP!», mensaje que le sacó una enorme sonrisa, sus amigas estaban locas.

«Está bien, solo no me digan que ya hicieron otra apuesta con nosotras en medio».

«¿Qué dices? Perdón… estamos entrando… a una zona de mala señal… creo que… se… corta la… tin…tin…tin…tin», jugaban las chicas.

«Ya me contarán qué apostaron, mañana. Entonces, ¿a las ocho en la frutería?»

«A media cuadra, tras la caseta de salvavidas. No queremos que Jade te vea antes».

Quedaron de acuerdo y se despidieron. Tenía que jugar bien sus cartas y sacar provecho. Tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad para hablar a solas con ella. El lunes iniciaban las clases y seguro Cat y los chicos estarían siempre merodeando. Sería prácticamente imposible.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó como nunca un domingo, seis de la mañana ya estaba en pie. Se visitó casualmente, pero con una remera de Los Ramones que seguramente Jade apreciaría y se arregló con cuidado, asegurándose de cubrir sus ojeras que todavía eran muy visibles.

Primero pasaría, una vez más, por la floristería, rogando que estuviera abierta tan temprano. Quería escoger algo, aunque no le fuera de mucha ayuda, se lo ofrecería como un gesto de paz.

—¿No te fue bien con el lirio? —preguntó la amable dueña.

—En realidad, el lirio no tuvo mucho que ver con mi suerte, pero, por si las dudas, esta vez quiero un girasol. ¡Dime que tienes uno, por favor!

—Tengo algunos, ven a escogerlo.

Habían de todos los tamaños y todos estaban hermosos. Unos gigantes, mucho más grandes que la palma abierta de su mano, otros tan pequeños que podría cerrar sus dedos y abrazarlos con ellos. Pero no quería nada muy extravagante o muy insignificante, así que escogió uno de tamaño medio.

Ya con él en mano, se encaminó al punto de encuentro y se dio cuenta que todavía faltaba una hora para verse con sus amigas.

Tal vez, tan solo quizás, se había emocionado un poco, así que decidió sentarse en la subida de aquella abandonada cabina a esperar.

—¡Jade! Viniste temprano —saludó Cami unos minutos antes de la hora de su encuentro.

—Ajap —respondió la blanca chica terminando de beber su batido energético—. ¿Cam? —le preguntó—. ¿Crees que soy idiota?

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Claro que no!

—¿Sabías que yo corro en esta playa todos los domingos?

—Em… nooo, no lo sabía.

—Pues te lo informo… también que vi a Tori llegar hace casi una hora. Está sentada mirando su celular cada cinco minutos, si no es cada dos. Me imagino que para ver si se movieron los números del reloj.

—Je, jem —se rió Cam nerviosa—. Pues… okey, el plan es que sea casual.

—¿Por qué no la dejan que haga esto sola? Sabes que «esto», lo que estás haciendo… —decía Jade, pero se vio interrumpida por la llamada de Nat, evidenciándola también—… lo que «están» haciendo, no es a lo que me refería cuando te dije que quería que «ella» me conquistara.

—Nosotros no vamos a hablar por ella, solo le dimos una oportunidad que tú te has negado a brindarle. Eso es todo —le explicaba su amiga.

—¿Así que vas a dejarme aquí con Tori, para que además me asegure de que ingirió alimento el día de hoy? Ingeniosa, tú. Buena chica —dijo sin ánimo y con completo sarcasmo.

—¡Tú ofreciste desayuno! —se quejó la otra chica.

—Olvídalo, Cam. ¿Cuándo viene Tori?

—Debería ya haber llegado, Nat tenía que llamarme cuando ella estuviera aquí, saludándonos.

—Tal vez se acobardó…

—No, ahí viene. ¡Actúa normal! —Jade la miró con gracia y, a un metro de que Tori llegue a la mesa, se levantó y y dijo:

—Ya vuelvo. —Y sin prestarle un milímetro de atención se marchó.

Cam por supuesto entendía que le habían ganado sus ganas de estropearles el plan y quería hacer que Tori se sintiera incómoda por unos minutos, pero ya volvería.

—¿Viste? Te lo dije, olería esta farsa a kilómetros de distancia.

—Tranquilízate, ella… solo fue a tirar su vaso vacío… —dijo Cam mientras ambas miraban que todavía bebía de su popote—. Okey, no importa, yo me voy, tú quédate aquí.

—¡No! —se quejó Tori exaltada—, si me ve sola se marchará directo a su casa.

—Tranquila, no lo va a hacer… Tenías razón, ya sabe del plan, ahora quédate y espérala —insistió Cami levantándose de su asiento—. Ya sabes, conquístala. —Levantó ambos pulgares y fue caminando de espaldas hasta que casi tropieza con la grada de la acera y, enderezándose, continuó su camino hasta Nat.

Efectivamente, Jade no tardó en regresar y sí, por un segundo se sorprendió de que Tori no haya salido corriendo por su vida con su otra amiga.

—Ten —le dijo sentándose justo en frente—. Naranja, fresa y piña, como en los viejos tiempos. —Le había comprado el batido que bebieron cuando la sacaba a trotar para que mejore su estado físico, cuando aún creía que estaba embarazada.

—Gracias —dijo la latina, resignándose a que tendría que beberla. No se negaría a algo que Jade le ofrecía, no en este momento—. Esto es para ti.

—¿Un girasol? —preguntó ella, al verlo salir por detrás de su morena espalda, lo había ocultado bien hasta ese instante—. Sabes que no bastará, ¿no?

—Sí, lo sé, pero es un inicio.

Jade lo tomó en sus manos y lo revisó hoja por hoja, admirando cada uno de los pétalos y el patrón que se marcada en el centro de la flor. Su largo cuerpo verde y ese aroma tan peculiar que le recordaba a su niñez.

—Gracias, lo aprecio —mencionó reposándolo con delicadeza sobre la mesa.

—Fui una idiota y lo sé, no voy a… disculparme nada más.

—Okey —fue lo único que dijo, quería seguir escuchando lo que seguramente había pensado todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí, esperándola en la playa.

—Te demostraré que valgo la pena. Que no perdías tu tiempo conmigo, que todo lo que hiciste por mí, mucho antes de que fuéramos novias me ayudó tanto… más aún, todo lo que hiciste desde que nos hicimos novias y sobretodo… esto —dijo levantando su batido.

Jade cambió de gesto, su rostro se llenaba de preguntas, ¿acaso estaba aceptando lo que hasta ese momento era una suposición?

—Sé que de seguro… Nya te mencionó… —trató de decirlo en voz alta, pero no pudo. Todavía le costaba aceptar con ella misma que podía tener un problema—… Tal vez fue una mala idea venir.

—¡¿Qué?! Ibas muy bien hasta eso último —le dijo Jade al verla volverse una bolita pequeñita e insegura en dos segundos—. Tori, sea lo que sea que está sucediendo, no es algo que no puedas controlar. Lo… resolveremos juntas.

—Jade… —susurró—, yo no puedo pedirte eso. Tú y yo… ya no somos nada y…

—Te equivocas —la interrumpió la blanca chica—, somos amigas y lo manejaremos juntas. —Volvió a asegurarle, esta vez colocando la palma de su mano sobre el dorso de la de Tori y acariciándola ligeramente con su pulgar—. Yo no soy el tipo de amiga que deja a otra sola, Tori… y lo sabes.

La morena respiró con fuerza, remordiéndose los dientes intentando no llorar, porque de repente, así, de la nada, se sentía débil y quien más quería en el mundo estaba ahí, aún después de como ella la había tratado, ofreciéndole su apoyo. No sentía que lo merecía y no supo qué decir.

—Eso no significa que volvamos a retomar la relación así nada más —le recordó Jade—, pero… estoy contigo. No te dejaré sola y si me necesitas, puedes siempre venir a mí, ¿okey?

Tori asintió nada más, dejando al aire salir de sus pulmones.

Todo estaría bien, ¿verdad?

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Ja, dos capítulos en una semana. Pues, es que ando con ganas de escribir café y adelante un poco ahora a la madrugada que no podía dormir.

Ya, no se quejen del drama, que el drama también es bacán de leer. Sin drama no se disfrutan los campos verdes.

:P Bueno, me voy a dormir ahora sí. hasta mañana y espero que se sientan con ánimos de dejarme sus caritas felices o tristes.

¡Tú no Tanooki! Tú me dejas review de verdad o… ya sabes. XD. Adior.


	22. La escuela

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

No sé como llegamos a esto, realmente no lo sé.

Si alguien me decía que terminaría mi domingo corriendo en la playa con Jade, no le hubiera creído, al menos no después de que el _Condón Roto_ dejara de existir. Claro que después de la semana que tuve, esto de estar jadeando del cansancio, tirada en la arena a dos pasos del muelle, es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

—Si no te levantas en diez segundos, te dejaré aquí botada para que camines tu camino a casa —me advirtió duramente Jade, empezando a contar a gritos.

Mi cuerpo no daba más, esperé hasta el número cinco para intentar moverme. En el número tres me senté y para cuando terminó el uno, ya cojeaba a encontrarme con ella en la rampa.

—¡Estás en peor forma que cuando fumabas! —me reclamó de muy mala cara, así que evité contarle que volví a hacerlo, no vaya a ser que se le ocurra obligarme a trotar en el parque todos los días, como antes.

—Es la falta de alimento, no tengo fuerzas —bromeé. No le pareció gracioso, pero bueno, ya que todos hablaban a mis espaldas sobre ello, qué mejor que yo misma me burle del «problema» que «no» tengo, ¿verdad?

—Pues ¿si eso es lo que te hace falta?, ahora mismo te comes un emparedado y dos jugos, ¿qué tal?

—Jade… —Entonces, a la que no le pareció gracioso lo dicho era a mí. Lo peor es que ella no bromeaba, me obligó a comérmelo todo y, los dos vasos de jugo, eran tamaño jumbo.

Quedé asqueada todo el día, esa es la verdad. Tanta comida me tenía repleta, como si hubiese comido cien barras del chocolate más dulce o hubiese ido a un festival de comida a atragantarme cien hotdogs a toda velocidad. La sensación de llenura me dura hasta este momento y eso que esto sucedió hace más de doce horas.

Pero bueno, lo importante de todo, es analizar lo que ha sido de mí durante los últimos siete días.

Sí, veamos… emm… Empecemos por el domingo pasado, después de mi encuentro con Jade en el malecón.

Ella me obligó a beber un jugo, que estaba rico, pero… que inmediatamente le cayó pesado a mi estómago. La urgencia que sentí de regresarlo todo, me invadió. Sin embargo ahí estaba ella, no podía excusarme para ir al baño, no porque sea una inútil, sino porque, al hacerlo, ella decidió ir conmigo. Decidí fingir que en realidad iba al baño y pues, fue un fracaso.

No había probado bocado o líquido alguno desde el día anterior, literalmente, no había nada en mi que necesitara dejar en ese lugar.

Jade me preguntó: ¿por qué no lo hacía y ya?

Llevaba cinco minutos en el cubículo del baño y lo único que se me ocurrió decir es que seguramente mi vejiga se sentía tímida y salí de allí lavando mis manos, con una estúpida sonrisa. No creyó ni una sola palabra que le dije, después de eso, me chantajeó.

—Benny me preguntó si vendrías a jugar Mario Kart, algún día —me comentó, haciendo círculos con su dedo, sobre la mesa, mirando a todos lados menos a mí. Intentaba parecer casual—. Yo le dije que te preguntaría… y, si no tienes nada que hacer, podría ser hoy.

Ese «y» fue pronunciado como pregunta, una para la cuál ella ya tenía la respuesta, «¡vienes y punto!», esa era la bendita repuesta, ¿qué más podía hacer yo? Decirle un: «_no, Jade, gracias. Presiento que me obligarás a comer y no quiero tener que pensar eso cada segundo hasta que suceda, además, no-quiero-comer-más… por hoy»_.

—Sí, me encantaría.

—Bien —dijo a la ligera, llevándome a casa de Nya.

Me esperó afuera del baño a que tome una ducha, me vista y salga, sin oportunidad a que invente una excusa. Después fuimos a su casa, en donde en efecto, me obligó a comer un pollo al limón con hierbas frescas y papas con salsa de queso.

Fue una tortura terminármelo todo, pero lo logré. No conversé demasiado para poder concentrarme y terminar el plato al mismo tiempo que los demás, que sí se dedicaron a hablar como locos durante todo el almuerzo.

Finalmente conocí a la detestable Camila, la nueva esposa de su padre. Me pareció muy sincera, agradable y graciosa, claro que a Jade le dije que notaba la hipocresía salir con cada palabra que pronunciaba. No son buenos tiempos para ser sincera con ella, no vaya a querer desquitarse sobrealimentándome.

En fin, esa noche me llevó a casa, después de pasarla… relativamente bien. Si no hubiese sido por el tema alimenticio, la verdad, hubiese sido un día genial.

Al entrar, Nya insistió en que me sentara a la mesa a cenar, lo que ya me parecía el colmo. Ahora todo es comida, comida, comida. La maldita y estúpida comida que todos quieren que, valga la redundancia, coma.

Le dije que no podía más, que el almuerzo fue grande y que además había comido palomitas y papas fritas en la tarde con Benny, sin embargo parece que ahora mi palabra no es suficiente, tuve que llamar a Jade para que le confirmara a mis tías que decía la verdad.

Me sentí como una niña de cinco años a la cual le preguntan si se comió el crayón azul y ella contesta que no, no lo hizo, pero nadie le cree y le preguntan «¿_entonces por qué tienes toda la boca y lengua pintadas de azul?_», la respuesta es simple, tal vez me chupé el crayón azul, no me lo comí.

Daba lo mismo. Nadie entiende la diferencia de mentir y estirar la verdad; pero ese no es el punto.

Todos están demasiado preocupados con esto, yo estoy bien. Nada más me estoy cuidando. Además ¿qué tiene de malo no comer todo el santo día? ¡¿Desde cuándo la vida es solo comer?!

Subí a mi habitación, esperando un mensaje, una llamada, o por lo menos la llegada del macabro _Segador Severo_, mejor conocido como el _Ángel de la Muerte_, _Grim Reaper_, _el Parca_, etc., etc., para que me lleve de una vez. Nada más sucedía en el mundo. ¡Nada!

Recogía mi celular del colchón, una y otra vez, lo encendía para revisar su pantalla y no había ni una sola notificación. Lo apagaba y lo volvía a lanzar al mismo lugar.

Habíamos pasado un buen día juntas, ¿no? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿No había nada de lo que quisiera hablar?

Tal vez pensaba que sería excesivo hablarme, acabábamos de vernos. "Sí, era eso", me convencí. ¿Por qué otra razón me ignoraría?

De repente la luz que acompañaba el timbre de ese aparato se encendió y, como si yo fuese un pajarito, moví mi cabeza en su dirección. Lo tomé en mis manos y rodé los ojos cuando caí en cuenta de que era un aviso de ese juego de granja con el que me había enviciado.

«Tus animales te extrañan».

Al menos «alguien» me extrañaba.

Intenté dormir un poco y del puro aburrimiento lo logré, por lo menos unas horas.

«11:49 PM»

Titilaba el divisor en el pequeño reloj de mesa cuando desperté. Una vez más tomé el teléfono y lo revisé, sorprendiéndome de encontrar una charla entre mis amigas del Café. Abrí la aplicación y empecé a leerla.

«¡¿Que le dijiste a Tori, qué?!», le reclamaba Cami a Nat.

«Es que le ofrecí una rosquilla y ella la rechazó y tú sabes cuánto le gustan. Así que le pregunté directamente si le pasaba algo, ella lo negó y ahí fue que la confronté, y pues… se me salió».

Recordaba muy bien la incómoda charla con Nat esa mañana.

«¿Se te salió? ¿Así nada más se te salió lo que Nya nos contó a Jade y a mí? ¡¿Eres boba, Nat?!»

«¡Hey, hey, hey! No te pongas así. Tori y yo tenemos… historia. Es normal hablar de ciertas cosas, hacer preguntas…»

«¡No metas tu vida sexual en esto! Es en serio, Nat».

En ese punto reí, Nat y yo tuvimos algo, pero nunca fue tan serio como para llamarlo una «historia».

«¡Lo sé! Por eso mismo la enfrenté… Espera…, ¿este es el chat grupal, no?»

«¡Diablos!».

«Cam, ¡¿no podías fijarte dónde me reclamas las cosas?!».

«¡Ya cállate Nat! Perdón, Tori.»

«Sí, perdón, Tori. Adiós».

"Genial", pensé al terminar la entretenida lectura. Me quedó muy claro que ahora soy _el_ _secreto tema de conversación_ de mis amigos, ya qué…

Apagué el celular, para no estresarme más, y volví a recobrar el sueño. Cuando desperté, vi el reloj y me quedaban apenas cuarenta y dos minutos para entrar a clases.

No había el tiempo suficiente para bañarme, cambiarme, arreglarme, pretender desayunar y tomar el bus. Tan solo el recorrido me tomaría más de veinticinco minutos, entre: salir de casa a la parada, esperar el transporte, el viaje a la parada de llegada y caminar hasta la escuela.

—Buenos días, dormilona —saludó mi tía al verme bajar— ya está listo el desayuno.

—Hola… No tengo tiempo Nya, voy atrasadísima y todavía necesito pasar por orientación para tomar el crédito de la clase de drama de este semestre.

—Yo te llevaré, ahora siéntate a comer algo.

—Nya…

—¡Tori, siéntate! —ordenó, con la suficiente autoridad como para que Sophie, que bajaba en ese momento, también lo hiciera sin piar.

Pero sí, aunque me ahorré quince minutos en el recorrido, no me alcanzó el tiempo para inscribirme en la clase que quería. Tendría que ir a la oficina de matrículas en el descanso de la segunda hora.

Apresuré mis pasos hasta casi correr por el pasillo, deteniéndome súbitamente cerca de mi casillero, no sabía de donde había venido ese repentino mareo, pero no pude continuar caminando y me arrimé por un momento, reposando la cabeza sobre la puerta del mismo.

—Señorita Vega, ¿qué hace aquí en lugar de estar en su aula de clase? —me preguntó el vice-rector, que viraba por el pasillo.

—Yo… me sentí mal de repente, perdón… Voy corriendo ahora mismo.

—¡Eh, eh, eh! Espere un momento —dijo el hombre sacando un libretín de su chaqueta—. Tiene detención este sábado.

—Pero…

—P-p-p-pero… ¡Detención! —grito acercándole enérgicamente el papel. Lo tomé de la misma manera y bufé mi descontento—. ¿Acaso quiere doble detención?

—¡No, no! Llego tarde… ya me voy.

Al parecer, había empezado el lunes con el pie derecho… ¡metido en un charco de agua!

Entré en el aula de escritura con el mismo apuro que dejé el corredor y frené de golpe al ver quién se encontraba al frente de la clase, presentándose.

—Muchas gracias, Meg, por esa agradable presentación. Estoy segura de que tus talentos musicales florecerán en esta escuela… —Escuché a la directora decir.

"¡¿Meg?!, tal parece que mi charco de agua acaba de convertirse en lodazal", pensé recobrando mis acciones y me ubiqué en el puesto más cercano para no interrumpir, justo en la esquina de atrás, a lado de la ventana.

Cat no tardó en darme una tierna sonrisa y mover los dedos de su mano agitando un saludo, Jade, al notar la acción, viro su cabeza y me miró por unos segundos regalándome una media sonrisa, que fue inmediatamente opacada por la chica que se sentó a su par.

Meg, esa chica sí que no pierde el tiempo.

Al terminar la primera hora de clases, me desentendí de mis amigos, que se reunieron en el graderío para conversar, y volé a la oficina de matrículas. Si no hubiese estado esas dos semanas en el Centro me habría inscrito a tiempo en la clase de actuación y, si no lo hacía hasta ese día, tendría que esperar al siguiente semestre.

La mala noticia era que tenía tan solo diez minutos y me encontraba en una fila con tres personas más haciendo lo mismo que yo, tomando créditos a última hora.

—¡Vamos! —refunfuñé con impaciencia, dando un par de saltos en mi propio sitio, lo recuerdo porque alguien me imitó al pararse junto a mi.

—¡Tori!, tienes algún problema. —Él salía de la rectoría con sus listas de alumnos para el semestre.

—¡Sikowitz!, ¿crees que puedas ayudarme? Todavía no tuve oportunidad para inscribirme en tu clase y…

—¿No te inscribiste? —Frunció el ceño y me miró cerrando la mirada.

—No, no estuve en la ciudad esos días y…

—¿Y entonces quién llenó el cupo?

¿Quién llenó el cupo? ¿Quién llenó el cupo? ¡¿Quién llenó el cupo?!

Mi loco y arrebatado maestro, buscó entre sus papeles el correspondiente a mi clase y revisó la hoja con cuidado, intentando descubrir al infractor

—¡Ajá! Aquí está, Megan Mackay.

—¡¿Meg?!

—…an Mackey —me recordó, completando el nombre—. Sí, ella llenó el último cupo de mi clase. Lo siento Tori, pero haces la cola en vano. Mejor será que te apures a tu segunda hora de o llegarás tarde —me dijo, y apenas terminó, sonó la alarma.

—¡Ajjjjj! —protesté dejando mi puesto con el genio alterado e hice exactamente lo sugerido, me fui. No había nada que pudiera hacer. En esa escuela los cupos son limitados y así seas el hijo de los Jolie-Pitt, no podrás entrar.

Para la hora del almuerzo, tenía el día más arruinado que el cover cumbiero de _Imagine_.

Mi clase de música había sido un completo desastre. Me asignaron canción con el cuarteto de la escuela y tendría que aguantarlos todos los días, dos horas de ensayo, por una semana completa.

El día no podía ir peor, ¿verdad?

Pues, ¿si le estás preguntando al destino?, siempre puede ocurrírsele algo más. Para cuando llegué a la mesa habitual del grupo, no había ni un asiento disponible, alguien ocupaba «mi» lugar.

"Perfecto, he sido reemplazada por la prima incestuosa de Jade", pensé al verlas sentadas a la par, vestidas con remeras ajustadas, chamarras de cuero, reflejos de colores en el cabello… ¿Faltaba algo más? Ah, sí, las dos tenían unos grandes atributos que resaltaban los collares que colgaban de sus cuellos.

—¡Tori, ya era hora! —me saludó Andre, hasta ese momento no habíamos cruzado palabra desde que inició la mañana.

—Yo, solo venía a saludarlos, pero ya me voy. —Quise dar media vuelta, pero un tirón de Cat me detuvo. Empujó a Robbie más a su izquierda, quién hizo lo mismo con Beck y me hicieron un puesto, que me vi obligada a tomar—. Gracias —les dije con mi vista clavada en la intrusa.

—¿Así que tú eres Tori? —me preguntó, analizándome de lejos—. No pareces tan nerd como Jade me hizo creer…

—¡Megan! —le reclamó de inmediato mi ex, golpeándola en el hombro con fuerza. Por lo menos eso me alegró.

—¡¿Qué?! —se quejó sobándose el brazo—. En realidad no usó esas palabras…

—No, todo bien. Soy… la nerd —le sonreí hipócritamente y, al intercalar mi mirada con mi ex-novia, la borré negando vagamente con la cabeza. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que hablar de mí con esa idiota?

—Dijo que eras muy aplicada. Perdón, no pensé que sería gran cosa decir «nerd», no es como si fuese un insulto… ¿o sí? — dudó la nueva cuestionando a los presentes.

—No lo creo, Jade siempre me dice nerd —acotó Robbie despreocupado.

—Hmm, sí. No lo vuelvas a decir —le advirtió la dueña del insulto a su nueva amiga.

Todos nos quedamos sin saber qué decir, mirándonos los unos a los otros. La situación no podía ser más incómoda.

—Bueno, debo irme a sacar unas copias de biología para la siguiente hora.

—El es primer día de clases, ¿qué copias necesitarías? —me preguntó «el nerd» destacando lo obvio, sin procesar que lo que necesitaba era una excusa no un interrogatorio.

—Esas que nos pedirán para mañana, ya saben, soy muy… «aplicada». —Me puse de pie y cuando estaba por irme Cat volvió a detenerme para preguntarme si no deseaba un poco de su burrito, pensaba que estaba muerta del hambre.

—No, Cat, gracias. Comí algo entre horas y tengo prisa. —Le sonreí para no preocuparla y me perdí entre la multitud de estudiantes.

Dos días después, Cat reía con Robbie en el corredor y me acerqué para saludarlos. Lucían muy cariñosos, tanto que me dio un poco de recelo continuar allí, me sentía como si cargara un arpa o un violín.

Andre y Beck llegaron juntos y se unieron al grupo, sin embargo también tenían una vibra un tanto especial. Fue como si todos fueran parte de un secreto y la que estaba afuera era yo.

Cuando vi a la nueva entrar por el pasillo me excusé inmediatamente y huí como gallina apunto de ser degollada. No necesitaba aún más incomodidad de la que ya existía.

Subí al segundo piso y entré al área de mantenimiento, junto al closet de herramientas había una puerta que daba a la terraza. Nunca estaba con llave porque la cerradura estaba dañada, así que salí y encendí uno de mis _Malboritos_, sentada en medio de la nada, arrimada a un pequeño montículo que sobresalía del piso.

Hubiera preferido el filo, colgar mis piernas en el aire, observar el paisaje, pero no quería ser descubierta, no hacía falta arruinar mi nuevo escondite.

Allí es a donde empecé a ir en lugar de encontrarme con mis amigos en la cafetería. Cuarenta minutos de paz, en lugar de una detenida examinación de lo que entraba en mi boca. Perfecto.

Para el viernes, las cosas se pusieron aún más extrañas. Vi de reojo a Cat y Robbie besarse tras la columna de la puerta que da al estacionamiento. No que no haya presenciado eso antes, es que apenas íbamos cinco días de clases y… no sé, simplemente me pareció extraño.

Hasta ese día, había evitado todo contacto con la intrusa. Para mi mala suerte eso también implicaba evitar a Jade, quién ni siquiera se dignaba a enviarme un mensaje después de clases. Para ser justos, yo tampoco. ¿Qué podía preguntarle?

«¿Cómo está tu nueva amiga?»

No gracias.

Y entonces sucedió. Estaba por tomar el bus a casa y ella me detuvo interponiéndose con su auto.

Estaba sola, así que me detuve, preguntándole: _¿qué pensaba que estaba haciendo?_

—Sube, te llevo a casa.

Mentiría si dijera que no lo pensé, pero el flash que tuve, lleno de preguntas, duró menos de un segundo. Hice lo que me pidió y le agradecí el gesto. Ya estaba harta de viajar en bus.

—Has pasado desaparecida toda la semana.

—Sí… lo sé. No me preguntes por qué.

—¿Ahora me dices qué hacer?

—¡Vamos, Jade…! —No quería empezar una riña, solo quería disfrutar de su compañía.

—¿Es por Meg?

"Genial", pensé ese momento, queriendo con todo mi ser soltarme ese cinturón y aventarme por la puerta. Mi muerte era más entretenida que hablar de esa tipa.

—No, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, estudiar, hacer tareas, ir a grupos de estudio, hacer más tareas.

—¡Es la primera semana de escuela, ¿qué diablos tienes que estudiar?!

Esa era una linda manera de expresar que me extrañaba, ¡awww!

En ese momento solo quería que alguien me mate.

—¡Cosas!

—Está bien —frenó el auto en media calle y desaceleró hasta estacionarse—. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Vienes a la escuela con tiempo, pero te encierras en el baño por, por lo menos, diez, quince minutos; llegas a clases tarde, todos los días; no apareces por ningún lado en los almuerzos y me has evitado por completo. —Me dejó saber. Tal parecía que había estado vigilándome toda la semana, sabía exactamente mi rutina, y yo que hasta ese instante pensé que había sido tan cuidadosa.

—No me pasa nada.

—¡Tori, deja de hacerte la idiota! Sé que estás vomitando todo el desayuno cada vez que llegas a la escuela —me aclaró aún más detalles de lo que conocía— ¿Crees que esto es un juego?

—¡No estoy vomitando nada! Voy al baño para evitar encontrarme contigo y esa tipa, nada más.

—¡Seguro!, tu evasión suena mucho a vómito.

—Gracias por la imagen mental, Jade, pero no la necesito. —De hecho, tenía una más viva grabada en mi mente—. Tal vez eso es lo que me provoca la idiota esa.

—¡¿Entonces esto sí es acerca de Meg?! —gritó enfrentándome con su frustración.

—¡No, me importa un pito la bendita Meg!

—¡Entonces, ¿qué?!

Bufé mi enojo, una y otra vez. Mi respiración era fuerte y enojada, pero no quería decir nada que me expusiera ante ella.

Sí, todos hablaban de mi problema; sí, todos creen que es más de lo que es; sí, ¡tengo un maldito problema!, lo acepto, pero no… no… ¡no quería que ella sintiera pena por mi!

Respiré hasta calmarme y solo agradezco que ella no hablara en el proceso. No necesitaba un sermón.

—Siento que algo me falta… ¿okey? Siento un maldito vacío en el pecho y… no quiero estar con nadie. —Traté de explicarle—. Evado a todos porque no quiero sentir sus miradas en mí, no quiero que me vean como un maldito perro callejero, que me vean débil… que sepan en lo que me convertí.

—Tori…

—¡No, no lo entiendes, Jade! Tú tienes a tu nueva amiga, es genial. Yo la odio, no sé por qué, simplemente la odio.

—Ella no te ha hecho nada.

—Tal vez… Eso no quiere decir que deba quererla o que deba agradarme.

—No, tienes razón, no es tu obligación.

—Ella… Meg es ahora parte de su grupo y eso es magnífico, para ustedes. Yo… ya no lo soy, y estoy bien con eso… creo.

Justo lo que no quería sucedió. Me miró con una maldita pena, como si ella me hubiese fallado. Debió salvarme a tiempo, _¡oh pobre cachorrito abandonado!_, odié ese momento.

—No me mires así ¿quieres?

—¿Cómo?

—Como si fuese la perdedora más grande del mundo. Suficiente tengo sintiéndome como un costal de papas.

—Eso podemos arreglarlo —dijo, condenándome al mismo tiempo—. Espérame el domingo a las 6:05 de la mañana en la puerta de tu casa, iremos a la playa a trotar.

Sí, su forma de ayudarme era ponerme en forma. No me sentiré más un costal de papas, ahora seré la saludable, musculosa y regenerada_ ¡Tori Vega,_ _extraordinaire!_

Lo que únicamente quiere decir que, los domingos comeré, prácticamente, por toda la semana y que si juego mis cartas de la manera correcta podré sacarla de mis hombros. Se tranquilizará y me dejará en paz en la escuela.

No necesito una niñera, mucho menos que ésta sea mi ex-novia, la cual ya se encuentra en camino de dejar la soltería con esa tipa.

Pero si puedo destacar algo bueno de todo esto, es que, un día a la semana, podré verla sin «la nueva» de por medio; pasar con ella, reírnos un rato.

El embutirme un día a la semana era un sacrificio «razonable», ¿no? Dudo que sea así, pero bueno, ¿qué más podía hacer?

Ahora lo entiendo, así es como llegamos a esto.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Buenas, buenas.

Gracias por pasar por aquí, una vez más y por sus comentarios.

Desde el próximo capítulo cambiarán un cambio de formato en el fic. Nada grave, simplemente cambiaré la manera de publicarlo (publicaciones más seguidas- la semana). Sí, parece imposible, ¿no? Cuando me ha costado tanto actualizar estos últimos meses.

Pues ahí es donde viene el cambio completo. Serán capítulos más cortos, pero más concisos, divertidos y más fáciles para mí de escribir.

La historia no cambiará simplemente la extensión y la cantidad de publicaciones.

Ahora, si lo piensan, 1 capítulo largo cada 3-4 semanas, o 3 capítulos cada semana… Pues, yo como lectora, también preferiría más capítulos más rápido que 1 cada de vez en cuando.

Si tienen opiniones al respecto, no duden en dejarlas en la caja de reviews. A mi me interesa lo que piensan y, más que nada, qué es lo que ustedes prefieren.

Eso es todo, ahora me despido, y que tengan un buen fin de semana.

Adior.


	23. Terapia

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

—Ya es una semana de no vernos. Dime, como te fue con el cometido que te encargué la vez pasada.

"Hmm…", pensé al escuchar su saludo, ese psicólogo no es tan bueno que digamos.

Primero, evidencia lo obvio. Sabía perfectamente que era una semana, era lunes, había ido el lunes anterior, era una semana. Segundo, ¿qué psicólogo te deja tarea? Sí, tarea, escrita, aparentemente calificada, ¡tarea!

Al iniciar la primera sesión, se sentó en frente de mí y me pregunto cosas simples como mi nombre de pila, como iba en la escuela, si ya tenía pensado que quiero hacer en el futuro, como me siento con mi familia y si tenía «novio».

Presentí entonces, que no era muy brillante.

Después de querer hacerse «mi amigo», me dio un cuaderno a líneas y… la tarea.

—Escribe aquí todas las cosas, grandes o chicas, que te causan estrés.

Le sonreí hipócritamente y lo recibí, ese diminuto cuaderno no serviría de nada, aparte de que no tenía intención de hacer lo que me pedía, era tan pequeño que no alcanzaría a describir todo lo que me cruza por la mente últimamente. Sería más productivo utilizar como lienzo, un rollo de papel higiénico.

Así que, ¿cómo me fue con el cometido que me encargó? Pues, me dediqué a ocupar mi tiempo evitando a mis amigos, a mi ex con su nueva… «lo que sea» y a sobre analizar lo que me llevaba a tener esa maravillosa hora con él, como para ponerme a pensar las cosas que me estresan. De algo no hay duda, hacer tarea de mi loquero, me estresa.

—Tori, me doy cuenta de que no estás poniendo de parte —me dijo al ver que ni siquiera había llevado la libreta a la segunda sesión.

No creo que lleguemos a ningún lado como doctor-paciente, mucho menos cuando él, ni siquiera recuerda lo que le contesté en la primera sesión y, la verdad, me da mucha flojera repetirle que soy lesbiana y por eso no tengo novio, además que la situación con mis padres no ha cambiado.

¿Acaso no puede él mismo escribir estas cosas y destacar su importancia en sus propias notas? ¿Yo qué sé?, marcarlas con un círculo de color rojo o dibujarle un ojo a un lado.

—Me dice tu tía que estás teniendo problemas alimenticios.

"Hmm…", volví a pensar, realmente brillante.

¿No se supone que tiene que estar tratándome a mí y averiguar estas cosas al hablar conmigo? Si Nya tiene que hacer su trabajo por él… para qué me molesto.

—Creo que lo más importante es que te percates por ti misma de lo que estás haciendo, ten. —Me acercó otro cuaderno más, uno con flores color rosa, encantador—. Escribe aquí la fecha y la hora de cada una de tus comidas, además, qué es lo que has ingerido junto con la cantidad.

¡¿Estaba loco?!

¿Cómo demonios se supone que voy a mejorar haciendo eso?

Lo tomé, nuevamente fingiendo estar de acuerdo con él, y le aseguré que esta vez cumpliré sus solicitudes.

Ni loca, me propuse buscar ese mismo día a alguien competente. Si van a obligarme a visitar a un psicólogo, no será un idiota que al parecer se graduó pagando por sus calificaciones.

Llegué a casa y busqué algo que sabía que había guardado en el bolsillo de enfrente de mi maleta.

**_Gayle Donovan _**_Nutricionista, psicóloga y experta en trastornos mentales._

Su número y dirección en el reverso de la tarjeta. Fui por el teléfono y la llamé.

Sophie me comentó que a Nya no le cayó del todo bien cuando hablaron con ella en el Centro el día que me recogieron. Por esa razón habían buscado a otro especialista, pero cuando yo hablé con ella, durante esas semanas, por lo menos parecía tener una idea de lo que me pasaba.

—¿Gayle?

—La misma —respondió en tono de pregunta.

—Habla Tori Vega, soy…

—¡Tori, me da tanto gusto escucharte! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Tus tías? ¿Qué tal el clima en Los Ángeles? —Me invadió con preguntas, pero ahí está la diferencia. Se acordaba no solo de mí, sino de mi familia y de mi situación.

Estoy segura de que esta mujer no tiene una varita mágica para sacar esta información del reverso de su manga, se nota que se preocupa de sus pacientes por muy pasajeros que sean.

—El clima normal —le respondí—, caliente, húmedo, como siempre —reímos por un segundo.

—Dime Tori, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—No sé si usted trabaja a distancia o…, tal vez por teléfono, pero me gustaría hablar sobre… algunas cosas.

—¿Te gustaría que nos veamos? Estoy en Los Ángeles mañana hasta el viernes.

—¡Sería perfecto! —le contesté, era mucho más de lo que esperaba. Me imaginé que al vivir tan lejos, tendríamos que encontrarnos en una video llamada o algo parecido.

Nos despedimos y aquí estoy, esperándola sentada en el café de la competencia. Era el lugar más cercano a su hotel, además que si mi tía llegaba a verme con Gayle, pondrá el grito en el cielo.

—Tori, me alegra muchísimo verte.

—Gracias, créame, el sentimiento es mutuo. —Saludamos y ella tomó asiento a mi derecha.

—Tutéame por favor, no creemos barreras entre nosotras —me pide amablemente y pronto llega una mesera a tomarnos el pedido—. No se preocupe, nos acercaremos en un momento a la caja a ordenar personalmente.

La chica guardó su libreta en el delantal y se marchó. No pude evitar suspirar con alivio, no tenía ganas de comer o tomar nada y tan solo pensar en que tendría que hacerlo.

—Tranquila, todo a su tiempo —mencionó al escuchar mi sonora exhalación—. Te noto preocupada y me alegra que me hayas llamado. Dime, ¿qué sucedió?

—Pues, mis tías me están obligando a ir con un psicólogo.

—¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto?

—Regular… vamos dos sesiones, pero dudo que esto vaya por buen camino.

—Lo importante es que sigas yendo, notarás un avance con un poco de tiempo.

—Lo dudo, no creo que ese hombre sepa lo que habla, lo que dice, lo que me pide que haga cuando estoy en casa…

—¿Dime por qué tienes tan poca confianza en él?

—Es su forma de preguntarme las cosas, como si fuese una acusación. «_¿Tienes novio?_» —recalqué con el tono fuerte que siempre usa ese hombre—. Cómo si no tener uno me convirtiera en un ser incompleto, o cómo ni siquiera me pregunta qué siento o por qué no… estoy… por qué… —se me dificulta exteriorizar mi problema.

—Entiendo. —Acepta mi inconformidad, librándome del peso—. ¿Sabías que, una de las facilidades que las personas tienen en este tiempo, y también la desventaja más grande, es el internet? —Me observa con una interrogante en el rostro, porque no entiendo de donde viene el cambio de tema—. Sí, tienen un cúmulo de información en la punta de los dedos y, lo malo, es que no saben cómo manejarla en la mayoría de los casos —me explica. Ahora si comprendo y atinó una vez más, he leído sobre esto bastante y tal vez por eso es que dudo tanto de ese sujeto.

—Dime qué es lo que más te preocupa de su tratamiento. ¿Qué te ha dicho exactamente?

—¿Decirme? Nada en realidad. Son las cosas que quiere que haga las que me tienen tan tensa. Creo que el tipo va a lograr que termine adentrándome más en… esto… y, sinceramente, estoy asustada.

—¿Qué te hizo hacer? —Se alarma y con razón. Es decir, si una persona que negaba tener problema alguno hasta hace pocas semanas y se rehusaba a hablar con un terapeuta, ahora la llamaba por ayuda y le hablaba de cómo le preocupaba caer más bajo… debía ser grave.

—Me envió a casa con unos cuadernos para apuntar qué cosas me estresan y la cantidad de comida que…

—¡¿Te mandó a hacer un diario alimenticio?! —respondió apurada y sorprendida, asiento débilmente y de inmediato me urge a que no lo haga, que ni siquiera lo piense—. Debes dejar de verlo y tira esas libretas a la basura de la calle hoy mismo; no en tu habitación, ¡en la calle! No debes tener cerca algo que te incite a iniciar por ese camino.

Yo tenía razón, la idea de hacerlo era estúpida, ¿a qué persona con un evidente problema alimenticio le dices que lleve un conteo de calorías?

Y sí, no puedo negar que estoy metida en esto, por lo menos la punta de los dedos y me llena de temor seguir, apropiarme de un paso más, no poder regresar a ser… normal.

Ya bastante tengo con la necesidad innegable que siento de deshacerme de cada cosa que entra en mi boca.

Desesperarme en las mañanas por llegar a la escuela y volar al baño; lo peor, es que la vergüenza que siento al hacerlo me invade completamente y el arrepentimiento me mata. Minutos después, lo único en que puedo pensar es en que debería volver a comer y, cuando lo hago, empieza el ciclo otra vez.

—Gayle, estoy consciente de que tengo un… problema y que necesito una guía, pero este hombre… Nya cree que es el mejor.

—Hiciste lo correcto al llamarme. Estoy aquí para ayudarte, ya te lo había dicho antes.

—Usted… Tú vives lejos y yo, me preguntaba si tienes a algún psicólogo conocido que pueda frecuentar aquí.

—Me gustaría hacerlo yo misma y si tengo que viajar hasta Los Ángeles todas las semanas. No tengo problema, Tori.

—Mi tía Nya va a protestar con la furia de mil soles cuando le cuente que su especialista es una basura.

—No te preocupes, sé que no le agrado, pero su comodidad me tiene sin cuidado, debemos velar por tu salud. Hablaré hoy mismo con ella.

Le doy a Gayle los números de contacto, tanto de la casa como del Café, solo espero que mi tía no me mate por hacer esto a sus espaldas.

—Tranquila Tori, lo importante aquí, es resolver lo que te está provocando ese vacío por dentro —me anima. La verdad es que siento tanto alivio de solo escucharla. Necesito volver a ser yo, necesito ayuda, eso lo sé muy bien—. Vas a estar bien, ¿okey?

Su sonrisa trae una esperanza que no quiero perder. Necesito volver a encontrar mi centro, mi paz, salir de esto antes de permitirme pensar en algo más.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

¡Una vez más, gracias por pasar por aquí gente del mal!

Ya saben que si odiaron este capítulo pueden dejármelo saber con una ":(" o si les gustó con una ":)". La cajita de reviews aguanta más de dos caracteres si quieren criticar, alabar, gritar, lo que sea y a mi me encanta leerlos.

¡Suerte y adior!


	24. Cambio

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

—Puedes ignorarme un poco más, un poco apenas, una milésima —Meg decía al aire, tratando de llamar su atención—… ¿Jade? —No tuvo respuesta, la mirada de su amiga se encontraba fija en una latina y su almuerzo—. Hfff… —Exhaló.

"Comió una manzana, bien. Ahora debe permanecer sentada ahí hasta que termine la hora del almuerzo y si se levanta, yo voy tras ella…", pensaba Jade, con una voz al fondo que seguía murmurando no sabía qué cosa.

—… Y entonces, entró Beck y me dijo, «_Meg, me muero por besarte_» y yo le dije, «_estás guapo, algo, pero a mi me gustan tipos como Ryder_»… ya sabes, ¿a quién no le gusta el chico malo? En ese momento, entró Tori y decidí mejor acostarme con ella, y vaya que fue una buena idea porque Tori… es Tori…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Jade, sacudiendo su cabeza, volviendo en sí al escuchar la mención de su ex.

—Que si este «teorema» esta correcto, solo nos faltan dos para terminar el trabajo de la siguiente hora —dijo la otra chica al recibir la atención que buscaba, por dos segundos—. ¿Jade?

Fue inútil. Tori perecía alistarse para dejar su asiento, guardó sus cosas y… permaneció sentada revisando su celular.

—¡Jade!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡¿Dónde mierda estás?! —preguntó Meg, cansada de su distracción, tenían tan solo quince minutos más para que sonara el timbre.

—¡Aj, dame eso! —Arranchó las hojas de sus manos y se puso chequear las respuestas y completar los ejercicios—. Pon tus ojos en Tori, si se mueve dos centímetros, avísame.

Meg exhaló con frustración y se concentró en su encargo mientras Jade escribía.

—Tu ex es muy bonita —mencionó casualmente la chica, ganándose un gruñido.

—Megan, cállate si quieres que termine esto.

Volvió a exhalar y miró a su reloj. Dos minutos más tarde, ya se sentía como una asechadora, una demente que observaba a la morena como si de ella dependiera la _paz mundial_.

¿Qué tanto vigilaba Jade a la pobre chica? ¿Si quería regresar con ella, por qué diablos no lo hacía y punto?

—Listo, ¿feliz?

—¿Cuál es tu trauma con Tori? Pareces una psicópata vigilándola así.

—Solo quiero asegurarme de que… —se detuvo al ver que, finalmente, se ponía de pie. Ella estuvo a punto de imitar la acción y salir tras ella, mas un jalón la hizo regresar bruscamente a su asiento.

—¡Espera! Solo va a hablar con un maestro, cálmate.

La nueva tenía razón, no había nada de qué alarmarse. La latina se quedó unos minutos conversando con él y se despidieron con el toque de la campana.

La siguiente clase era una de las pocas que todos compartían, Meg y Jade llegaron y se sentaron juntas en uno de los pupitres dobles. El resto de alumnos ingresaron tomando sus lugares, Cat, Beck, Robbie hasta Andre.

—¿Dónde está Tori? —se preguntó Jade entre dientes. El maestro cerró el aula y empezó con su lección.

El pizarrón comenzó a llenarse de letras y números, y el ambiente de palabras y explicaciones que ella no tenía ningún interés en aprender.

No demoró en impacientarse y asemejar el sonido de una cabalgata con las yemas de sus dedos sobre la mesa, mientras su vista hostigaba la puerta del aula.

La morena llegaría en algún momento con un ridícula excusa, no podía hacer nada más que esperar.

—Jade, ¿podrías darme la respuesta? —le pidió el hombre, ella ni siquiera le contestó—. ¡Señorita West!, parece que el almuerzo le cayó pesado y está un poco dormida.

—¿Perdón? —Su nombre la hizo reaccionar y detener el movimiento de sus dedos.

—¡Hágame el favor de ir a lavarse la cara y regrese lista para exponer su trabajo!

"Perfecto", pensó sin percatarse del regaño. El matemático acababa de hacerle un favor.

No perdió ni un segundo en salir, iría a buscar a Tori al mismo lugar al que la habían enviado. Entró al cuarto de baño y revisó, uno por uno, los cubículos, estaban todos vacíos; sin perder el tiempo, corrió al segundo piso y confirmó lo mismo en el otro baño, seguramente ya estaba en camino a la clase.

"Maldición, yo también debería regresar", pensó, si no lo hacía, Meg y ella tendrían una mala calificación.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, no esperaba encontrarse con nadie, pero algo le llamó la atención. Era la silueta de una chica a través la rendija de la puerta, al fondo de la sala de mantenimiento.

Ladeó su cabeza y se adentró cada vez más, nunca había estado en esa sala, mucho menos salido a la terraza. Se acercó unos cuantos pasos y la encontró. Era ella, estaba sentada en el piso, junto con un vaso de yogurt vacío y una bolsa de sándwich a medio terminar.

—¿Tori? —no dudó en preguntar, aunque, al ver cómo se alteró su ex novia, se maldijo por no pensarlo mejor.

—¡Jade, casi me das un paro cardíaco! —grito a boca llena y con una mano en el pecho, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración.

—¿Estás…? —Iba a preguntar si estaba bien, hasta que su vista divagó a la caja de cigarrillos y la fosforera que sobresalían de su bolsa— ¿… fumando?

—No todavía.

—¡Ajá… ¿pero lo vas a hacer?! —reclamó y la morena comenzó a reír sin control.

La sincera carcajada había sido en un volumen tan alto, que Jade se apresuró a cerrar la puerta para que nadie las escuchara desde el corredor.

—No te preocupes, los viernes no hay clases en las aulas aledañas, estamos a salvo —dijo todavía entre risas.

—¿Se puede saber de qué tanto te ríes?

—De los pequeños favores de la vida —respondió alegre, invitándola a sentarse—. Es tan atroz para ti que yo fume, que ni te diste cuenta de que estoy comiendo.

—Lo hice solo que…

—No lo arruines —la interrumpió—, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en días. Además, ¿con qué calidad moral me criticas? Tú también fumas y yo… ya no estoy embarazada —susurró lo último, riendo un poco más.

—Pensé que lo habías dejado.

—No, lo siento, solo mientras el _Condón Roto_ existió.

—Buenos tiempos aquellos… —dijo Jade, también bufando una risita y se silenció inmediatamente.

No le gustaba pensar mucho en esos días. Cuando se permitía hacerlo, solía culparse por lo que ahora atravesaba Tori. Se preguntaba si quizá ella, con su exigencia de salir a trotar y a comer más sano, no había detonado una bomba, si tal vez todo se hubiese podido evitar a tiempo.

—Tienes razón, fueron buenos tiempos. —Tori prácticamente devoró el último pedazo de su sandwich y colocó la bolsa dentro del vaso de yogurt, lo tiraría en su camino a la última hora del día.

Acto seguido, abrió la caja de cigarrillos y sacó uno de los tubitos de nicotina.

—¿Quieres uno? —le ofreció a su amiga.

—Pfff, ya qué. —Jade lo tomó y dejó que Tori le ayudara a encenderlo, haciendo una cueva con su mano para que el viento no apagara la flama, mientras ella inhalaba el humo inicial. Hace ya varias semanas que no fumaba, no desde esa noche que fueron al club con los chicos del Café.

—Es muy tranquilo aquí. —Notó mirando el cielo completamente despejado—, me gusta, debe ser increíble en la noche.

—No lo dudo, la vista es de 360 grados.

El silencio era tal, que casi podía escucharse el filtro al absorber el humo y las hojas de tabaco quemarse con cada inhalación.

—Jade, debo… emm, decirte algo… —Dio una pitada más antes de seguir—. No voy a poder encontrarme contigo los domingos en la playa, al menos por un tiempo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Mi nueva psicóloga me lo prohibió, nada de esfuerzo físico hasta que ella lo autorice.

—¿Cambiaste de terapeuta?

—Sí, ahora me veo con Gayle, la doctora del Centro, ¿la recuerdas?

—Sí, algo.

Su nombre había salido a la luz en algunas ocasiones y la noche que fueron a verla, la conoció, la había saludado con gusto. Se imaginó que Tori le había contado sobre su relación.

—¿Pasó algo con el viejito?

—Sí, pasaron algunas cosas con él, pero no quiero hablar de eso.

—Okey —acordó—, así que… ¿no nos veremos los domingos?

—No —contestó Tori con pena—, no por el momento.

La noticia no era la mejor, a decir verdad, esperaba con desesperación ese día, hacer algo con ella, salir… Aunque ya no estuvieran juntas, era su forma de compartir algo en común con Tori. Se había alejado tanto de sus amigos que rara vez conversaban en la escuela, pocas veces se llamaban en las tardes, la distancia se hacía presente y, tener un día a la semana para verse, era prácticamente lo único que las unía.

—¿Qué otras cosas te prohibió?

—El ejercicio, acostarme muy tarde, escuchar reggaetón, ver programas de televisión real, ver películas de terror…

—¿Me estás cargando? —rió Jade, cuando la latina le dio un guiño.

—Sí un poco —volvió a sonreír la latina bastante divertida—. Solo el ejercicio y acostarme muy tarde, necesito normalizar mi metabolismo, ahora sigo un plan alimenticio, como podrás ver —recalcó levantando los desperdicios de su comida—. ¡Oh!, y tengo prohibido el café.

—¡¿El café?!

—¿Normalizar mi metabolismo no te dice nada? Debo dormir con frecuencia y hacerlo por no menos de seis horas seguidas, así que cero café o té…, o cosas que me provoquen insomnio.

—Dios, eso si que debe ser una tortura. ¿Por lo menos está funcionando?

—Llevo dos días en tratamiento, aún no lo sé. No me molesta seguir un cronograma y el estrés está bajado un poco. Mi tía ya no me obliga a desayunar, lo cual es bueno, aunque debo seguir el plan que me dejó Gayle y tomar un jugo de naranja con zanahoria y espinaca, y unas tostadas todas las mañanas —comentó recibiendo una cara de asco infinito—. Pensé lo mismo, pero tiene buen sabor, algún día deberías probarlo.

—Ni loca, pero me alegra saber que estás mejor.

—Gracias, eso espero. Es poco tiempo llevo dos días, no quiero ilusionarme tan solo quiero seguir, día tras día, comida por comida. No quiero preocuparme de nada más.

Ambas habían terminado el cigarrillo y apreciaban el ruido del ambiente, el tráfico no tan lejos, algunos pájaros, chicos en la cancha de basquet, el sonido del timbre.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó Jade en un tono alarmado y se puso de pie—. ¡No regresé nunca a clases!

—¿Qué?

—Vine a buscarte para ir a clase de matemática y… en realidad fui a lavarme la cara a pedido del maestro, pero tú… ¡Salí a buscarte a ti!

—Jade, abandoné esa clase el miércoles. Ya tengo los créditos completos y no quiero tener carga extra. Dejé en total tres clases este semestre —le contó, levantándose apurada y recogiendo todo—. Tenía el período libre.

—¡Voy a morir! —ambas entraron al pasillo y se apresuraron al aula que tenía nada más una estudiante rogándole una oportunidad más al enojado profesor. Era Meg—. Tengo que ir a arreglar esto —dijo Jade dando dos pasos hacia el frente y se detuvo girando a último momento—. ¿Hablamos en la tarde?

Tori le sonrió y asintió. No más de un segundo después, sintió el golpe de una mirada y vio a antiguo maestro con la expresión más exasperada que había visto.

—Suerte.

—¡Señorita West, hágame el favor de cerrar la puerta y explicarme qué le pasó!

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Bueno, bueno, gracias a todos. Hoy festejo que juntos llegamos al review número 300. Gracias a cada uno de ustedes por seguir la historia.

Se que la temática se está haciendo pesada para algunos, lo siento. Este ha sido el plan del fic desde hace muchísimo tiempo, pero como ya me conocen, no soy el tipo de autora que llega a los conflictos en 2 segundos, al menos intento que no sea así.

Para aliviarles su pesar XD, el Jori no se termina tan solo porque no están juntas o Tori está pasando un mal momento. Todo está construido así desde el principio del fic, esa es la intensión, Tori nunca estuvo bien y todos los pequeños problemas que tuvo se desencadenaron en algo mucho más profundo y grave que ahora tiene que resolver.

Si este es el fin del fic para los que no disfrutan leer un poco de drama, lo siento, pero no cambiaré la idea que siempre tuve para convertirlo en un cuento de hadas. No es el tipo de historia que suelo escribir.

Gracias una vez más y suerte este fin de semana, que lo pasen genial.


	25. Voces

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

—Cuéntame un recuerdo de tu niñez con tu padre.

Me preguntó Gayle, esta es mi doceava sesión, tengo tres cada semana.

No sé si las cosas han mejorado, no me siento más «aliviada» con mi problema, tampoco creo que esté saliendo de él. Hay días que estoy segura que empeoro, otros que me es más fácil seguir sus recomendaciones; de cualquier forma, veo a mi alrededor y… todo se mueve, todo menos yo.

Los días que decaigo son extremadamente difíciles. Empiezan muy temprano, llegan con el insomnio, con una voz que pasivamente ingresa en mis pensamientos y una vez que se acomoda se torna violenta, agresiva, acusadora.

«_Jamás serás feliz_».

«_Tus papás te odian, te detestan_».

«_Siempre fuiste un asco de hija, lesbiana repugnante_».

«_Tu hermana perdió a su familia por tú culpa_».

«_Tus tías no pueden formar la suya porque les estorbas_».

«_Estorbas aquí… Estorbas allá… ¡Estorbas!_»

«_Das tanta pena, lástima, eres deplorable_».

«_Jade nunca te quiso y se buscó a otra, porque por lo menos ella no le da asco, como tú; por lo menos ella es bonita; por lo menos ella es interesante; ¿qué tienes tú?…nada además de tus problemas_».

«_¡Tú eres un problema! ¡Eres el problema!_»

«_Eres tan inútil, tan débil de carácter, tan estúpida, ¿por qué se quedaría contigo?_»

«_Das asco, eres despreciable, una basura, una inmundicia, eres una porquería_».

«_¿Quién te querría a su lado?_»

«_Jamás Jade, ilusa. Nunca tus padres, ¡ja, ja, ja!_»

"¡BASTA!"

A veces gritar en mi mente es suficiente para acallar esa maldita risa, esa burla, a veces no.

Las preguntas se repiten una y otra vez, las acusaciones, los insultos, una y otra vez, minuto tras minuto, una y otra vez, por horas, una y otra vez, ¡hasta que no aguanto más!

Llego a sentir tanta repulsión y desilusión de mi misma que, me siento tan llena, tan hastiada, tan impaciente, mi cabeza empieza a aprisionar mi cerebro y, en un segundo, un mareo me envuelve y me doy cuenta que estoy arrodillada frente al inodoro, vomitando aire… porque, sencillamente, no hay nada en mi estómago.

Me recuesto contra la pared y sigo escuchando esa voz, perdiendo la pelea, dejando al llanto salir; lloro hasta sentir que no tengo nada adentro.

Es tan agotador.

Escucho a la alarma sonar desde el velador y suspiro mi último llanto, es hora de entrar en esa ducha, arreglarme para salir y pretender que tengo una vida.

Tomo una toalla del mueble y cubro el espejo antes de desvestirme. Odio verme, odio quitarme la ropa, porque cada vez, estoy más irreconocible y es lo que menos entiendo de esta enfermedad.

Gayle me explicó que no todos los trastornos alimenticios empiezan igual. Más del ochenta por ciento son casos de inseguridad, depresión, falta de control; mas, las personas afectadas, en lugar de tratar estos problemas con un especialista, deciden enfocarlos en algo físico y personal, creyendo que algo tan superficial como su peso, será suficiente para resolverlos.

La sociedad dice que ser delgado, apuesto, estar en buena condición física es lo «correcto», es codiciable. ¿Qué mejor para la autoestima que perder un par de libras?, ¿qué tal un par más?, ¿diez? ¿veinte?

Muy pronto, el control que sentían que no tenían, lo encuentran en realizar actividades como: evitar las comidas, auto purgarse, sobre ejercitarse. Así es como muchos caen en esto.

Hay pocos casos como el mío, en que, la persona afectada —en este caso yo—, se detiene al principio y busca ayuda, o mejor dicho, le buscan una pésima ayuda y ella reacciona antes de que ésta la arruine.

No todas las personas anoréxicas o bulímicas ven una figura gorda en su reflejo, ese es mayormente un mito. No se miran en el espejo y automáticamente se ven con doscientas libras encima. Lo que tienen es una idea distorsionada de su propia figura, una que aun no llega a la meta que se han fijado. Podrían adelgazar aun más, sentirse «mejor».

Ninguno de estos es mi caso, yo no concentro mis esfuerzos en adelgazar, no empecé esto como una dieta para bajar para unas libras. Comenzó con una voz repitiendo lo desagradable que era, hasta que estaba tan asqueada de mí misma, que necesitaba expulsarlo. Era la única forma de silenciarla, de sentirme «mejor».

Vomitar es asqueroso, duele, arde, es molesto y visualmente la cosa más desagradable del mundo. Forzarte a hacerlo es aun peor; hay veces que lo único que sientes es como los ácidos de tu estómago te queman la garganta, además que te hace mierda los dedos y no hablemos del dolor de rodillas. Odio vomitar, por eso es que prefiero no comer.

He bajado 10 libras desde que fui al Centro hace dos meses, lo que para una chica que ya pesaba 15 libras menos de las que debería… es demasiado. Actualmente, mi peso está en 95 libras, cuando en realidad debería pesar, por lo menos, 120 por mi estatura.

Gayle me pesa cada semana para ver mi progreso —que básicamente no existe—, subo un par de libras y las vuelvo a perder, a veces sin sentido, a veces porque tengo semanas con muchos días malos, como esta, como la anterior y la anterior a esa.

Es por eso que no me gusta desvestirme, ni siquiera frente a mi misma. Odio ducharme y sentir como mi cuerpo va desapareciendo, lo odio. Detesto ver hacia abajo y darme cuenta que la apertura de mi entrepierna es más pronunciada, que los huesos de mi cadera son más prominentes, que mis brazos son demasiado delgados. No me gusta verme así, no soy yo.

Tengo la suerte de que mi rostro siempre fue delgado y tuve pómulos muy pronunciados, eso no ha cambiado… mucho, y puedo ocultarlo con algo de maquillaje, sobretodo mis ojeras.

En días malos, tiendo a ocultarme, ahogarme en ropa. No importa cuanto calor haga, siempre termino usando un sostén deportivo —porque mis corpiños me quedan nadando, no puedo usarlos—, sobre este una camiseta sin mangas, sobre esa una con mangas y usualmente un saco suelto encima, que le robe atención a lo flojo que me queda todo. A veces uso un short de licra bajo mis jeans para que no se vean tan arrugados y prefiero usar zapatos de lona para no verme aún más alta y delgada.

Sí, a veces el clima es insoportable, pero prefiero vestirme así, a tener decenas de miradas sobre mí, preguntándose por qué simplemente no como y ya.

Si tan solo las cosas fueran tan fáciles como antes.

—Cuando era chica, mi papá me contó que él siempre quiso un hijo varón —comienzo a contarle mi recuerdo feliz con papá—… y tuvo a Trina. Al siguiente año, cuando mamá se embarazó nuevamente, estaba seguro de que sería un varón… y me tuvieron a mí —río un poco y Gayle sonríe conmigo—. Me confesó que al verme en esa cuna de recién nacidos, se enamoró. Yo era su princesa y no importaba si un día él llegaba a tener un hijo. Me tenía a mí… y también a Trina. —Mi boca se siente tan seca al hablar, tan adolorida, hoy no ha sido un buen día—. Papá solía decirme que no había nada que su princesa no podía hacer. A diferencia de mi hermana yo si era «todo terreno», yo si jugaba a la pelota, lo acompañaba al estadio, jugábamos con carros a control remoto, escalábamos.

—Debe estar muy orgulloso de ti.

—Hmm —suspiro sin responderle—… Solía decir que sin importar que objetivo me trazara, lo lograría sin excepciones; su bebé…, su princesa podía hacerlo todo y yo le creí.

—Escucho un toque de amargura en tu relato, ¿ya no piensas que es así?

—Tal vez nunca fue así.

—¿Crees que no eres capaz de lograr lo que te propongas? —me pregunta y yo me alzo de hombros—. No, o mis papás estarían conmigo y ellos me odian_._

Yo jamás seré feliz.

—Tori, tal vez no te des cuenta ahora, pero un día lo harás —me dice inclinándose hacia el frente, para que la escuche claramente—. Tus papás no te odian, no te entienden, es diferente. Tú eres la chica más fuerte que conozco. Peleas contra lo que no quieres y sabes que, por más difícil que esto sea, puedes vencerlo. Eres luchadora, eres obstinada y no tienes miedo de enfrentarte a ti misma. Es lo único que necesitas para salir adelante, tu fuerza de voluntad.

En algo debe tener razón.

Esto es… extremadamente difícil. Días como hoy son una pesadilla hecha realidad, pero sigo aquí.

Quizá no es mi fuerza lo que me permite luchar, es mi miedo.

Temo tanto caer más y seguir adentrándome en esto, siento que si me permito cruzar el límite, seré devorada por la arena movediza y no quiero hacerlo.

No quiero que la voz que me hace tanto daño se entere de que puede pedirme que me enfoque en mi peso, que logre que odie quien fui, como soy ahora, como quiero verme. Que se quede hasta que lo único que yo quiera sea ver mis huesos, que desee admirarlos en el espejo, que necesite que sobresalgan de mi piel.

No quiero llegar a ver la comida como mi enemiga, como aquello que me hace daño, yo nunca fui así, nunca me importó cuánto pesaba y no quiero hacerlo ahora.

Muy temprano en mi tratamiento, Gayle se dio cuenta de que hablar de mi problema, específicamente, me afectaba demasiado, empeoraba la situación en un doscientos por ciento, despertaba a esa voz.

Desde entonces, mayormente hablamos de mi vida, de mi pasado, tratando de encontrar los detonantes que iniciaron esta travesía, para resolverlos, para que yo pueda perder el miedo a comer, a empacharme de sentimientos.

Porque eso es exactamente lo que me pasa. Pruebo bocado y no es mi estómago el que se llena, es mi mente y, hasta no vaciarlo, no puedo descansar.

—Tori, creo que es hora de hacer una sesión con tus padres.

Lo esperaba, es un mes, lo hablamos cuando iniciamos este camino. Solo espero que esto ayude. Si no es a la situación en general, por lo menos… a mí.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Dos en un día. Tenía que hacerlo. Suerte a todos, buen domingo. ¡Adior!


	26. La tarea

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen**.

* * *

—Estás deprimida y obsesionada con esa canción —dijo Meg al entrar a la habitación, destacando lo evidente. Por los últimos diez días había estado escuchando esa tonada en particular, sin parar.

—¿Quieres dejarme en paz?

—¿Quieres salir de esta ridícula monotonía?

La dueña de casa ignoró el comentario repitiendo la canción, dejándola en un ciclo infinito, y acomodó el control del equipo de sonido sobre el velador. Suspiró viendo al techo por unos segundos y dio media vuelta para recostarse sobre su lado derecho.

—Si quieres volver con ella, solo díselo.

—No es tan fácil, Meg.

—No, no lo es. Tendrás que ir a comprarle una caja de choc… —Frenó sus palabras al darse cuenta de lo absurdo de su sugerencia.

—¿Ves que no es tan fácil? —recalcó Jade, con otro suspiro.

—Puedes darle unas flores, esas no las tiene que comer… o comprarle un disco que le guste. La música siempre es el mejor regalo.

—No sé… no debería.

La castaña rodó los ojos, no era la primera vez que le recomendaba que hiciera algo si la quería de vuelta. El verdadero problema era aquello que su ex novio le había dicho:

«_Deja a Tori arreglar sus problemas antes de pedirle que sea tu novia_», le aconsejó Beck. «_Necesita ayudarse a ella misma. Necesita concentrarse en mejorar y tú serás nada más una excusa para hacerlo_».

Meg por el contrario pensaba que tenerla a su lado, ayudaría a Tori a permanecer fuerte, a tener confianza. Pero Jade estaba de acuerdo con él. Si Tori mejoraba tan solo por estar con ella, ¿qué pasaría el día que tuvieran una discusión?, ¿qué sucedería si volvían a terminar? Recaería, tal vez profundizando su trastorno.

No, no lo haría. No por el momento, no hasta que vea alguna mejoría. Sin embargo, las semanas pasaban y la terapia no parecía tener efectos muy prometedores. Tori lucía más débil con el pasar de los días, su ánimo más decaído, más delgada, más ausente.

—Solo te voy a decir una cosa que debes tener en cuenta, Jade.

—¿Ahora qué, Dora?

—¿Todavía con el apodo de la exploradora? ¡Solo usé esa camiseta rosada un día en mi vida! —reclamó, sacando una mediana sonrisa de su decaída amiga.

—Y pantaloncillos color naranja.

—¡Estaba experimentando con un cosplay, okey! —aclaró Meg avergonzada. Usar ese traje, la primera vez que entró a la cafetería y conoció a Jade, había sido el peor error que pudo haber cometido en su vida, o al menos eso creía—. Como sea, el punto es que, cuando Tori se acerque a ti, no importa qué creas, o qué crea Beck, o la psicóloga, o quién mierda diga que debes permanecer al margen…, no lo hagas. Apóyala, ¿me entiendes?

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que vendrá a mí?

—Porque así como tu suspiras por ella, Tori de seguro está viendo al techo de su alcoba en este mismo momento, escuchando ¡la-misma-estúpida-canción! Ustedes dos son la una para la otra. No se dan ni cuenta de como se miran en la escuela.

—Eres muy romántica, ¿sabes? Debería gustarte Beck, no Ryder.

—Te odio —le respondió, golpeándola con una almohada—, no me gustan las pasivas…

—¡Heeey, esa pasiva era «mi novio»!

—¡¿Por qué crees que lo digo?!

Ambas se echaron a reír unos minutos, por lo menos en eso era bueno tenerla como su nueva amiga. Meg no tenía consideraciones con nadie más que con Jade.

En esos días, era casi imposible hablar con Cat sobre Tori. Ella también tenía sus preocupaciones, además de sus «alianzas», por así decirlo. Se limitaba a mencionar lo necesario y a tratar de no revelar nada que involucrara directamente a Jade. Lo mismo sucedía con Andre; y Robbie, siendo el eterno pretendiente de la pelirroja, no tenía un punto de vista objetivo. Con el que más se acercaba a tener una charla honesta era con Beck y aún así, él veía las cosas más del lado de sus amigos que de su ex-novia.

Tal vez esa era la razón más fuerte por la que ambas se habían hecho tan buenas amigas, en tan corto tiempo. Meg era sincera y no tenía otros intereses en el meollo.

—Mañana es la primera «prueba de fuego» y si no logramos convencer a Sikowitz, nos pondrá una nota que me hará arrepentirme de haber tomado su clase —le recordó Meg dándole un último golpe con la almohada—. ¿Empezamos?

—No puedo creer que esta sea la tarea que tenemos que hacer juntas.

—No quiero enamorarte pero quiero que sepas que… —Limpió su garganta con un carraspeo e hizo el intento de sonar lo más sexy que pudo—… Esta, es mi primera vez.

—¡Pfff! —bufó Jade, seguida de una carcajada. Para la que solo obtuvo una boca abierta con sorpresa, como respuesta y, por supuesto, otro almohadazo—. Más vírgenes son mis boobies y no son taaan vírgenes.

—Demasiada información, Yeti. —La detuvo sacudiendo sus manos y dejó la almohada de lado—. Hagamos esto de una vez. Debo estar en casa en una hora.

—Okey —respondió Jade, nuevamente colocándose sobre su espalda, acomodando su cabello a un lado, sobre el colchón—, ahora ven.

Meg inhaló y exhaló rápidamente, algo incómoda. En realidad era su primera vez besando a una chica y aunque estaban solas, no se sentía muy confortable con la situación. Esto de la actuación de escenas tan íntimas y personales, no era lo suyo.

—Vamos que no tenemos mucho tiempo y, tú misma lo dijiste, si no convencemos a la clase mañana…

La castaña asintió y se colocó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de su amiga. Acto seguido, bajó con cuidado, apoyándose con sus manos sobre el colchón, quedando a unos treinta centímetros de distancia.

—Así no vamos a convencer ni al papa, ¡acércate! —Incitó, usando sus manos para atraerla.

Meg apoyó sus codos sobre el colchón esta vez, y se empujó sobre Jade, un poco hacia adelante, para poder tenerla en la posición precisa.

La chica de los ojos azules nubló su mirada al tenerla tan cerca, entristecida por un segundo. No había sido una acción que pudiera ocultarse, fue notable de inmediato y la castaña permaneció inmóvil hasta que Jade le diera la indicación de continuar, lo que no sucedió.

La canción sonaba de fondo, «_All I could think of was you…_», y Jade no pudo contener más los recuerdos que tenía de Tori al ver los mismos ojos color chocolate en su amiga; lo mucho que la extrañaba, lo mucho que quisiera estar haciendo esto con ella, como desearía correr para pedirle que vuelva a ser su novia.

—Shhh —La tranquilizó Meg, recogiendo una lágrima que había rodado por un lado de su mejilla. Recorrió su blanco y afligido rostro con la mirada, acariciando con sus pulgares los bordes de su quijada, subiendo por sus pómulos para bajar nuevamente a su boca por las mejillas.

Jade cerró sus ojos instintivamente al sentirla delinear sus labios rojos, imaginando a Tori y sus tersas manos. Otras lágrimas cayeron involuntariamente.

—Podemos sacar un cero, no importa —sugirió la castaña, al verla tan encontrada con sus sentimientos. Jade negó con un débil movimiento de su cabeza—. Okey —susurró, y lentamente acercó sus labios hasta presionarlos con los temblorosos de su amiga.

Con un sollozo, recibió Jade el beso, todavía demasiado triste como para fingir el acto como necesitaba.

Meg permaneció allí por un momento, separándose apenas para regresar a besarla con más intención, atrapando uno de sus labios con los suyos y esperó a su contraparte para continuar.

Esta vez, Jade no tardó en seguir, tratando de imaginar que estaba con su morena, correspondiendo al acto sin permitirse analizar la situación demasiado. Ya habría tiempo para eso luego, ya tendrían oportunidad de practicar mejor la escena que debían representar en clase.

Meg sabía lo que su amiga hacía y no le molestaba ser la suplente. Notaba que lo necesitaba y estaba bien. A veces, para eso son los amigos, ¿no?

El beso continuó, tierno, dulce, trágicamente falso, hasta que Jade no pudo evitar reír en los labios de su amiga.

—Besas del asco Meg… —continuó con la risa, logrando que la castaña la acompañara en el gesto.

—Perdón, pero no todas tenemos el toque mágico de Tori Vega —explicó, limpiando el último rastro de agua salada—. ¿Estás bien?

—Eso creo —suspiró ya más tranquila.

—Jade… no te quiero enamorar, pero… mis segundas veces… —le advirtió Meg, conservando el buen humor.

—Ya cállate y esta vez mueve más tus labios.

—Lo siento, es que es como si estuviera practicando besos con mi prima o algo así. Es raro.

—Gracias incestuosa, ahora que mencionaste «prima» solo tendré eso en mente.

—Pfff, como si nunca te hubieras besado con un primo…

—¿Qué? ¡Qué asco, no!

—¿Acaso nunca has escuchado la frase «_a la prima con la pierna encima_»?

—¡Aj!, creo que deberías lavarte la boca antes de volver a besarme.

Meg, se sentó sobre sus piernas, le arrebató la almohada que tenía bajo la cabeza y empezaron nuevamente una lucha hasta que su hermano menor abrió la puerta de la habitación y, extrañado, las invitó a comer una pizza que su mamá había ordenado.

Meg se apresuró a ponerse de pie y salió primera.

—Jade… —preguntó el pequeño deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta—. ¿Ustedes… son novias?

—¡No, enano! ¿Estás loco? Solo practicábamos una escena.

—Okey –exhaló Ben, poniéndose en marcha para bajar a la cocina—. Todavía creo que puedes arreglar las cosas con Tori…

Jade marcó una media sonrisa en sus labios y cerrando la puerta de su habitación, le dijo:

—Eso espero, Benny… eso espero.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Un poco de nostalgia y cursilidad, awww.

La canción que escucha Jade es "_Love Is The End_" de "_Keane_".

Gracias a mi Panda por dejarme usar sus frases célebres y por el apoyo, siempre. Ya sé que quieres alimentar a Tori, pero Tori no anda con ganas de "alimentarse". ¡Déjala en paz! jajajajaja y ¡no es una niña!

Gracias a Shak también por betatestearme el cap.

Espero que todos estén pasando una buena semana.

Nos leemos pronto.

¡Adior!


	27. El plan

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

La fecha siempre había sido muy especial en el Café. Además de cumplir un año más de funcionamiento, Halloween era la celebración que Nya más disfrutaba en el año.

El Magic Box Café se vestía de naranja y negro durante la semana previa. Se preparaban eventos especiales y un concurso al mejor disfraz el 31 de octubre. Las populares galletas y bocaditos que se vendían en el lugar, tomaban formas de brujas, murciélagos, calaveras y hombres lobo; las tazas de café cambiaban con un diseño especial, al igual que las servilletas; y un exquisito pastel de calabaza era el postre más popular.

Por las tardes se dictaban talleres de cuentos de terror, lideradas por un afamado escritor de libros infantiles y buen amigo de Nya, mientras por la noche, se pasaban películas de suspenso y horror para un público más adulto.

El concierto del viernes se transformaba en una noche de lectura de leyendas aterradoras, bajo la luz de las velas y el aroma de un café especial que solo se vendía en esas fechas.

Como era costumbre, los delantales del uniforme de los chicos se transformaban en parte de sus disfraces, Theo amaba vestirse de científico loco, Cami de muñeca poseída, Nat de la bruja malvada de Hansel y Gretel, Colin de bandalista del futuro y Julia de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, todos con una personalidad que debían interpretar cuando atendían a los clientes.

Tori por el contrario no había elegido disfraz para este año. No porque no quisiera participar, era solo que su típico maquillaje de esqueleto, no era lo más adecuado. No quería incomodar a sus amigos. Tampoco servía el disfraz de fantasma o muerto viviente. No quería vestirse de princesa y usar un vestido que llamase demasiado la atención a sus piernas o sus brazos. En fin, todo parecía inapropiado y prefirió usar unos jeans y un suéter flojo, como todos los días.

Hace un par de semanas que había regresado a trabajar en el Café. Gayle le había sugerido retomar una rutina que le impida tener tiempo de más para pensar en cosas infructíferas. Únicamente se dedicaba a labores administrativas y tan solo por unas horas en la tarde. El objetivo principal era volver a la normalidad y, la actividad extra, la ayudaría a conciliar mejor el sueño por las noches, que era su mayor problema por el momento.

Ese viernes, previo a la noche de Halloween, entró apresurada por la puerta trasera del Café y saludó de lejos con Cami, quien se encontraba en ese instante hablando con un proveedor.

—Claro, no hay problema… Gracias señor Valdez. —Colgó la llamada y se acercó a la latina.

—Perdón por la demora, no nos dimos cuenta de que nos habíamos pasado de la hora de terapia.

—Tranquila, ¿cómo te fue?

—Bien, tuvimos una buena charla y he aumentado tres libras, así que… ha sido una buena semana —sonrió sentándose en el computador para iniciar sus labores.

—Emm…, eso es estupendo… —dijo su amiga sin saber qué más acotar. Ella y el resto de chicos habían acordado no hablar de los temas delicados de Tori para no hacerla sentir extraña. Lo que no sabían es que lo que más la incomodaba era no poder hablar al respecto.

Por el momento, cada una se dedicó a sus labores. La tarde transcurrió agitada, lo que era muy normal para la fecha y la tertulia de leyendas de terror, trajo una gran cantidad de clientes que elogiaron el famoso café de la época, la especialidad de la casa.

A las once de la noche cerraron el local completamente agotados, pero no podían irse a casa aún, debían limpiar el lugar para la apertura el día siguiente.

Mientras pasaban los trapos de limpieza sobre las mesas y acomodaban las sillas, los chicos comenzaron a murmurar. Tori se dio cuenta enseguida de que algo tramaban, más ninguno se atrevía a hablar. Después de un par de golpes en los hombros y mirarlo, haciéndole señas, Theo se limpió la garganta y, finalmente, se decidió a hablar.

—Tori…, emm… estábamos pensando que, como mañana salimos todos temprano y quedan los chicos del segundo turno, podríamos salir a pasear o algo. Ir al cine o, no sé, los bolos… —El chico hizo una mueca dándose cuenta de que tal vez los bolos no era la mejor idea. ¿Podría cargar una bola de 16 libras? Regresó a ver a sus amigos que le ponía cara de: «eres un idiota» y él no tuvo más respuesta que alzarse de hombros.

—Suena divertido —respondió la morena con ganas. Una de las pocas veces, en todo ese tiempo, que sonreía con sinceridad y aceptaba una invitación—. ¿Por que no vamos a ese nuevo lugar de comida italiana? Fui ahí con Nya y Sophie el lunes en la noche, ¡es delicioso!

Ninguno supo que responder.

¿Tori estaba sugiriendo salir a comer algo? ¿Era eso una buena idea?

—Pues, si tu quieres. A mi me parece perfecto —dijo Nat, rompiendo el silencio.

—Sí, claro…, sí…, supongo —respondieron lo demás chicos, uno por uno, acordando con su amiga. La sugerencia les parecía un poco extraña viniendo de ella. pero… a todos les gustaba comer y ya habían escuchado que el lugar era bueno.

—¡Bien! —Yo no vengo mañana a trabajar. Así que, ¿a qué hora nos encontramos?, ¿a qué hora salen de aquí?, ¿a las cinco?

—Cinco y media, ¿qué tal si nos vemos a las seis de la tarde allá? —sugirió Colin, dando una última pasada al limpión sobre el mesón.

—Hecho —acordó la morena y cuando entró a la sala de empleados para retirarse el delantal, todos se miraron con complicidad, dándose pulgares arriba y sonrieron, tratando de no hacer mucho alarde. Tori no tenía idea de la segunda parte del plan.

Esa noche, ya en casa, Cami y Nat decidieron llamar a otra amiga para hacerle la misma propuesta.

—Están con suerte de que todavía estoy despierta o en este instante estarían corriendo por sus vidas —dijo sin ganas la semi dormida chica al contestar la llamada.

—Jade, ¿qué tienes que hacer mañana a eso de las seis de la tarde?

—Amm, nada especial, tal vez salir al centro comercial con Meg…

—¡Detente, Gasparín! Cancela esa salida, vendrás con nosotros a comer —demandó Nat de inmediato.

—Oookeeey… —respondió ella con dudas—, ¿a comer qué, a dónde y por qué? ¿Está alguno de cumpleaños o algo así? Porque yo odio los cumpleaños.

—Nooo… — dijo Cam.

—Saldremos con Tori a una tarde de amigos y tú «debes» estar ahí —concluyó Nat, saltando directo al punto.

Escuchar ese nombre despertó a Jade por completo. No podía resistirse a poner más atención a lo que le decían.

"Una salida, Tori, Tori, Tori", está bien, las escuchaba.

Sentía que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que habían cruzado palabra, aparte de los típicos saludos al entrar a clases.

Sin embargo cada segundo que pasaba esto sonaba más a…

—No me digan que están planeando otra cita «a ciegas» entre nosotras —puntualizó.

—¡Nooo! —negaron ambas al unísono—, no es una cita, «cita». Es… «un encuentro» —aclaró Nat.

—Un encuentro entre «amigos»… ajam. —Definitivamente había gato encerrado en esta invitación, y sintiendo algo de intriga por la sugerencia preguntó—: ¿Y la llevarán a comer? ¿Están seguras de que es un buen plan?

—La idea fue suya. Ha estado de un excelente ánimo esta semana.

—Sí, además luego podrían hacer un plan propio, ir al cine o no sé a tu casa… —propuso Cam.

—¡Dejen de tratar de emparejarnos! ¿Qué apostaron?

Para ese entonces, Jade ya conocía muy bien a sus amigos y si insistían tanto con algo, era porque tenían un acuerdo interno entre ellos. Siempre era así.

Las chicas rieron nerviosamente por la ocurrencia, jamás admitirían lo que en realidad pretendían con el plan, pero sí, Jade estaba en lo correcto.

Le aseguraron que no existía una intención oculta, que lo único que querían era volver a salir como en los «viejos tiempos», que si ella decidía hacer algo con Tori después, dependía completamente de ambas. Sin mucho reparo, Jade accedió.

—Seis de la tarde en el Italian Grill.

No se perdería de la oportunidad de pasar una tarde con la morena que extrañaba tanto. Antes de ponerse a pensar en todas las posibilidades del día siguiente se cubrió hasta los ojos con las cobijas y se rindió ante el sueño.

Despertó a eso de las siete de la mañana sin poder volver a pegar un ojo. Se levantó y tomó una corta ducha, se vistió y se recostó nuevamente a escuchar música para pasar unas horas.

A eso de las diez de la mañana empezó a sentir un olor muy particular y su necesidad de café se hizo presente. Dio un corto brinco se puso en pie para bajar a la cocina, persiguiendo el aroma.

Una jarra de café recién preparado la esperaba sobre la mesa, junto con fruta cortada y pan tostado.

—No esperaba verte de pie hasta medio día, pero al escuchar la música, al pasar por tu cuarto, decidí prepararte el desayuno —dijo su madre, separando la silla contigua para que se uniera a ella—. ¿Vas a salir?

—No en este momento —respondió tomado asiento—, pero los chicos del Café me invitaron a comer algo en la tarde.

—Me parece excelente, hace tiempo que no los ves —mencionó Amanda. Su hija asintió llevándose un trozo de papaya a la boca—. ¿Irá Tori? —cuestionó, lo que provocó un ligero atoramiento, no esperaba la pregunta.

—Sí, iremos todos… —respondió después de toser y beber un poco de café para pasar el mal rato.

La madre enarcó una ceja pensando lo mismo que todos cuando escuchaban las palabras «Tori» y «comida» en la misma oración. —¿Es eso una buena idea?

—¡Mamá! —exclamó fastidiada. No sabía si lo era o no, ese no era el punto de la salida

—Está bien, no digo nada. Yo llevaré a tu hermano a pasear y pedir caramelos, y luego cenaremos con tu padre y Camila.

—¡Qué suerte tienen! —dijo despectivamente.

—Hija, un día de estos…

—Mamá, no arruines mi día, ¿quieres?

El resoplido que dio la mujer denotaba su cansancio con esa actitud, pero una vez más, decidió guardar silencio en vista de que una reprimenda no ayudaría con la situación. Su hija estaba claramente ansiosa con su reunión de la tarde, contradecirla no ayudaría en nada.

—¿Almorzarás con nosotros?

—Sí, le prometí a Benny ayudarlo a pintarse de esqueleto y debo hacerlo antes de las tres para poder terminar a tiempo.

Cosa que casi no sucede, a las cinco y media todavía le faltaban los últimos toques de pintura en sus brazos y manos. Hizo su mejor trabajo y terminó tan solo con quince minutos para llegar al restaurante.

—¡Suerte con Tori! —le gritó su hermano, despidiéndose desde la sala, su disfraz había quedado increíble. Jade había usado una pintura especial para piel color plateado, combinado con el blanco y negro para las sombras, y, como toque especial, pintura de color verde para el pelo. No cabía duda que sería el mejor esqueleto de la noche.

Era una suerte que el lugar quedaba a solo diez minutos de su casa. Desde el auto pudo divisar a Tori por la ventana, sentada sola en una de las mesas. Al apagar el auto se quedó sentada unos minutos, pensando en mejor esperar a sus amigos para evitar un momento incómodo. Dio un par de toques con sus pulgares sobre el volante y se decidió a bajar, era hora de enfrentar el momento sin temores.

¿Qué de malo podía pasar?

Respiró profundo un par de veces y abrió la puerta del automóvil, caminando en dirección al local.

"Aquí vamos, no lo arruines", se dijo a sí misma en la puerta al entrar.

—Hey, llegaste temprano — saludó a Tori al acercarse a la mesa.

—¡Jade, qué «sorpresa» que hayas venido!

—¿Amaneciste un poco sarcástica, Vega? —preguntó dado el tono en el que fue recibida.

—Para nada, me da gusto que hayas venido —confirmó ya más relajada.

—A mí también me da gusto verte, Tori.

Una sonrisa compartida entre ambas, anunció al resto de chicos —que permanecían escondidos en las afueras—, que era momento de entrar.

El plan estaba en marcha.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Hey, como van todos. ¿Bien? Eso espero.

No prometo nada, pero espero terminar el capítulo que sigue hoy mismo. De lo contrario lo publicaré mañana.

¿Listos para un poco de Jori?

Suerte a todos. ¡Adior!


	28. Amigos

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Las intenciones de mis amigos son nobles, a pesar de que estoy segura que hicieron una apuesta o tienen un trato entre ellos.

No soy tan inocente como para creer que, después de semanas de no vernos, ellos solo querían salir con Tori y conmigo para recordar viejos tiempos.

Sí, no soy tan inocente. Lo único que quieren es vernos juntas, que no nos olvidemos que todavía sentimos muchas cosas, la una por la otra.

Les daré el crédito que se merecen, lo intentan, quizá son los únicos que lo hacen. La distancia entre Tori y yo es, en este punto, abismal.

Para cuando se unieron a nosotras en la mesa, ya habíamos ordenamos un par de jugos y conversábamos sobre acontecimientos de la escuela. Nada muy personal, nada sobre lo que pasó entre nosotras, nada importante.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar su bebida fue darle un sorbo y sonreír del placer de su sabor, lo cual me sorprendió. Era como ver un reflejo de la vieja Tori, esa que dejé de encontrar en su mirada hace meses.

—Está rico, ¿quieres probar?

No iba a rehusarme, sabía a lo que había ido, a reconectarme con Tori y el jugo estaba bastante bueno, mejor que el mío, debo añadir.

Su ánimo estaba en lo más alto, aún así permanecía tranquila. Cam y Nat me comentaron que había tenido una buena semana y se le notaba. Tenía una pose que la hacía ver tan segura y esa risa tan placentera de escuchar. Yo no creo haber hecho un buen trabajo en ocular mi sonrisa, no que tuviese ganas de hacerlo. Estaba feliz.

Tori, ahora, luce mayor.

No tanto por su seriedad, más por su forma de vestir. Unos jeans flojos —aunque creo que son los mismos de siempre—, una camiseta de mangas largas y una blusa o suéter ligero, por lo menos dos tallas más grandes, que usa a manera de abrigo y un par de collares que caen por su cuello. Tiene un aire bohemio y alternativo, tan distinto a su antiguo conjunto de colores brillantes que es tan común, tan corriente en chicos de nuestra edad.

No es novedad que lo que hace es ocultarse tras capas de tela. Trata de disimular un poco su figura y, mayormente, lo logra. Quizá si no la viera todos los días, me impactaría aún más su complexión, sus pómulos tan pronunciados, sus dedos tan delgados, sus muñecas tan pequeñas.

Un dolor en mi canilla me hizo voltear a mi frente, Julia me había pateado bajo la mesa. Negaba ligeramente haciéndome caer en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Me reprochaba el mirar fijamente a Tori.

Para disimular, pretendí limpiar un poco el individual y bebí mi jugo, tratando de concentrarme en «desconcentrarme» de esa acción. No quería ponerla incómoda. Me imaginé que eso no estaba dentro del plan de mis amigos.

Lo bueno de los chicos es que están locos y nunca dejan de hablar de estupideces, lo que en momentos como este es lo mejor. El ambiente se daba para pasarla bien, sin enfocarnos en ningún problema, claro, eso fue hasta que la comida llegó.

Todos estábamos demasiado pendientes de sus movimientos, de cómo cortaba su ensalada en pedazos pequeños, como jugaba con la misma en el tazón. Intentamos hacer lo mismo y continuar con la charla normalmente, pero fue difícil, la tensión era más que evidente.

«¿Pueden relajarse? Es agotador tratar de comer con tanta presión. Ella debe sentirla aún más».

Mi mirada viajó de Theo a Nat, luego a Cami, Julia y Colin, y comprendí que el mismo mensaje nos había llegado a todos. A todos menos a Tori, quien hizo una mueca y siguió comiendo. Los demás nos preguntábamos de dónde había venido, para ser precisos, de quién.

Traté de encontrar al responsable a nuestro alrededor, pero no lo conseguí, donde sea que estuviera podía vernos claramente.

«Tarea de idiotas, no sean tan evidentes», me llegó únicamente a mí. Tomé el celular en mano y me disculpé, levantándome.

—Perdón, es mi mamá. Regreso en dos minutos. —Me retiré, presionando su número de contacto, y salí al corredor.

—¿Qué diablos haces llamándome, Jade?

—¿Trina? ¿Dónde estás? —susurré en el auricular.

—¡En el segundo piso, ahora regresa a la mesa!

—¿Estás vigilando a Tori?

—¡Aj, Jade, sí! —me respondió exasperada—, estoy en la ciudad por el fin de semana y hoy es la primera vez que Tori sale a comer afuera, sola —me comentó regresándome la mirada que le di—. Quería cerciorarme de que estaba bien, ¿okey? ¡Ahora regresa a la mesa!

—¡Cálmate, ¿quieres?! No tienes de qué preocuparte, está con sus amigos.

—Eso ya lo sé, Jade. No soy estúpida, los estoy viendo.

—¿Y qué sigues haciendo aquí, entonces? —le pregunté, escuchando nada más un gruñido del otro lado.

—Ya me voy, pero… ¿puedes estar pendiente de ella?, ¿avisarme si…?

—Tranquila, yo la cuidaré —soné increíblemente pretenciosa, como si su salud dependiera de mí—. Te avisaré si algo sucede. —Le ofrecí y me despedí rápidamente, regresando a mi asiento. Acomodé la servilleta de tela sobre mi regazo y alcé la vista, encontrándome con la suya.

—¿Todo bien? —me preguntó con una ligera sonrisa y, de soslayo, vi que estaba por terminar su plato.

—Sí, mamá estaba por salir de casa con Benny para pedir caramelos. Yo venía retrasada y olvidé pintarle de verde las cejas —Cosa que en realidad sucedió, mamá me llamó mientras conducía al restaurante para preguntarme cómo hacerlo ella misma—. Le expliqué que debía hacer, nada de vida o muerte.

—¡Aw, me encantaba pedir caramelos de niña! —dijo Tori con nostalgia.

—¡¿A quién no?! —exclamó Theo haciendo un ademán con sus manos, como si la idea de lo contrario fuese absurda.

No lo era, yo lo odiaba. Mis papás no me dejaban comer tanto por la noche cuando era niña. Decían que hacía voces y hablaba extraño hasta la madrugada, que parecía una niña poseída.

—A mí no —dije y todos reaccionaron graciosos, con «ay» y «oh», burlándose—. ¡¿Qué?!

—Como siempre, Gasparín contradiciendo a todos —mencionó Julia. Esta vez la de la patada fui yo. Solo frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero fingiendo dolor. No la golpeé taaan duro, vamos.

—Pensaba que Halloween sería tu fiesta favorita. ¿No te gustaba asustar a tus vecinos o algo así? —me preguntó Colin—. Yo amaba hacerlo.

—¡¿O comer caramelos toda la noche?! —agregó Cam.

—Claro que asustaba a mis vecinos, pero haciéndoles bromas, no pidiéndoles dulces.—les expliqué—. Además, mis papás simplemente me usaban para conseguir caramelos gratis. A la mañana siguiente no quedaba nada en mi bolsa, ni una barra de chocolate.

—Tus papás te troleaban, son lo máximo.

—Gracias, Nat —le respondí, tirándole el papel del popote hecho bolita.

—A mi Trina no me dejaba ver televisión a menos que le pagara el cincuenta por ciento de mis dulces.

—¡Los impuestos!… Mi hermano Mike hacía lo mismo —mencionó Theo.

—¿Impuestos? ¿Por qué diablos no se me ocurrió hacer eso antes? —pregunté. En realidad no podría hacerlo, pero me pareció una buena idea, tanto que empecé a reír con maldad—. Le quitaré las baterías a los controles del Wii y obligaré a Ben a pagarme.

En serio, ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Tal vez porque el enano siempre me brinda de lo que haya recibido, no es tan aficionado de los dulces, lo que le gusta es disfrazarse.

En fin, la charla fue amena por la siguiente hora, pasamos el tiempo contando historias de cuando éramos niños. Tori mencionó que este era el primer año que no hacía nada por Halloween, ir a una fiesta o a una casa embrujada, vestirse de algo especial, lo que inmediatamente le dio la idea a Colin.

—Pensábamos salir de aquí a un karaoke, pero podríamos pasar por la Casa del Terror en el centro.

Estábamos tan animados con los recuerdos de todas esas aventuras que la emoción se apoderó de todos, menos de Tori.

—Pueden ir ustedes si quieren, yo… debo volver temprano a casa —se disculpó, pero al ver que todos fuimos bajando nuestras voces y le pusimos atención, se vio forzada a justificarse—. Es solo que, además de no hacer poder realizar actividad física «fuerte» —puntualizó—, tampoco puedo alterarme demasiado… Pero ustedes, vayan… seguro la pasarán increíble.

"¿No puede alterarse? ¿No puede alterarse de qué manera?", repetía en mi cabeza tratando de encontrar lógica en su explicación.

Continuamos en silencio hasta que Nat, la tomó de la mano y acariciándola le preguntó si estaba bien.

—Sí, lo estoy, nada más tengo bradicardia —dijo y nuestra respuesta fue esperar, porque creo que todos, al menos yo, no tenía idea de qué decir, ni siquiera había escuchado esa palabra antes, pero ese «nada más», no sonaba tan insignificante—. No se alarmen así —bromeó sin recibir una risa o una sonrisa de ninguno, nuestra preocupación era palpable—. Es una arritmia… —Continuamos igual—. Un ritmo cardiaco anormal.

—Sabemos lo que es una arritmia, Tori. Pero ¿qué significa en ti? —la cuestioné con brusquedad y escuché mi nombre con reproche de varios de nuestros amigos, pero necesitaba saber… y ellos también. Debía preguntar.

—Mi corazón late más lento de lo normal por un desbalance químico que generé al bajar de peso, básicamente es una falta de sodio, potasio, calcio, magnesio, cosas así.

—¿Y eso… se cura? —preguntó Theo, igual de preocupado que todos.

—Sí —bufó su respuesta riendo, tratando de relajarnos—, en el punto en el que me encuentro sí, hay recuperación.

Cada cosa que decía, añadía una repetición más de pensamientos, "en el punto en el que me encuentro", lo que quería decir que si empeora, ya no. Lo que significaba que no es un «nada más» lo que tiene, es un «algo importante», es tal vez una de muchas cosas, y eso me inquietó.

—Estoy tomando suplementos, además de incluir varios alimentos en mi dieta y debo evitar los sustos, el estrés, los enojos y el ejercicio en general, hasta normalizarme y recuperar peso… Eso. —Terminó un tanto incómoda al final.

¿Cómo no estarlo?, cuando estábamos todos con los ojos pegados sobre ella y con rostros que gritaban desesperación y es que, ¿cómo asimilas este tipo de información?

Escuchas sobre anorexia y piensas, bueno, tiene que recapacitar, comer y listo, estará bien, ¿no? Nunca piensas en las consecuencias físicas de sus acciones, con las irreversibles que tendrá que lidiar por el resto de su vida.

Nat suspiró sonoramente y como es típico en ella, rompió el silencio con una broma.

—Bueno, creo que tengo el derecho de darle mis condolencias a tu vida sexual… ¡Y sí que fue una buena vida!, debo decirlo —sonrió, guiñándole un ojo.

—Idiota —dije yo en voz alta, sin pensar, lo juro, no era mi intención dar a conocer mi opinión al respecto.

Tori no regresó a verme cuando lo escuchó. Los chicos rieron por mi reacción, mis evidentes celos sobre ese comentario les habían causado la gracia necesaria para romper el hielo. Unos segundos después, sentí su mano alcanzar mi pierna por debajo de la mesa y la acarició con su pulgar un par de veces antes de retirarla, reconfortándome. Fue un gesto tan dulce y tan íntimo, que me tomó por sorpresa y me paralizó de inmediato.

No supe como contestarle, no hice nada más que limpiar mi garganta y ver como Cami se encargaba de pedir la cuenta.

Un toque suyo, una muestra de cariño tan simple y me tenía con el estómago alborotado. Y es que es Tori, es esa chica por la cual llegué a sentir cosas tan profundas, tan increíbles, por la que tengo los amigos que están ahora mismo reunidos conmigo, por los buenos tiempos, los malos también, por todo. La extraño, la quiero conmigo.

Terminamos y lo único que hago es pensar en ella, en que lejos la siento estos días; en que, hablarle es extraño, pero también es excitante y divertido. Me muero por Tori y la quiero, la amo, la necesito a mi lado.

—¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos al karaoke aquella vez? —me preguntó sacándome de mis reflexiones.

Después de que la idea de la casa embrujada quedara de lado, decidimos entre todos ir al karaoke que habían abierto hace unas semanas en el centro de la ciudad y que, en lugar de poner las canciones de una computadora, tiene una banda que toca en vivo al cantar. Cat me ha estado insistiendo para ir, pero no he tenido ganas de cargarles el arpa a ella y a Robbie.

Nos repartimos entre el de Colin y el mío, éramos los únicos que teníamos auto. Llegamos y el lugar estaba repleto. Había un concurso de duetos que estaba por empezar. Con un poco de suerte alcanzamos a inscribirnos, tan solo Tori y yo. Ocho parejas, y nosotras seríamos las últimas en cantar.

A los chicos les importó un comino no participar. Tenían todos sonrisas de chancho hornado, solo les faltaba la manzana en la boca. Son tan patéticos, no pueden ocultar nada. Su plan parecía ir en buen camino. Yo pretendí no haberme dado cuenta y los ignoré. Tenía muchas ganas de seguir disfrutando la noche con Tori.

—¿Ya eligieron canción? —Llegó Colin, con un mostacho sobre su labio, lo había tomado de la barra. También habían sombreros, parches, collares y unas pinturas por si querías disfrazarte al instante.

—No todavía, ¡pero yo quiero un bigote! —reclamó Tori y él sacó uno de su espalda junto con un parche pirata para mí. Alzó las cejas, hecho el coqueto y dijo con una voz de galán super fingida:

—¡Yo soy un hombre listo y preparado para la acción!

De repente, vimos a Theo correr como loco hasta la parte de atrás. Una familia que terminaba de comer se preparaba para irse y él, como águila los había estado vigilando hasta que dieron señales de movimiento y se apresuró a ganar la mesa para que estuviésemos más cómodos.

—No sabía que eras tan «rápido» Flash —puntualicé, molestándolo—. Ni siquiera nos percatamos de qué estabas haciendo y ya habías terminado.

—¡Hey! —reclamó Colin, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio—. Theo es bastante considerado y puede hacer muchas cosas durar por hoooras.

Mi pequeña broma transformada en una bomba de imágenes que tomaban posición en mi mente y que traté de detener levantando mis manos. Imaginar a mis amigos teniendo sexo no era algo que quería tener presente por el resto de la noche.

—Una cosa más que no necesitaba saber de ustedes tortolitos.

—Envidiosa.

—¿Yo? ¿De su vida sexual?

—¡Yo sí! —Se entrometió Tori—. Haré una misa por «mi» difunta vida sexual.

—¡Pueden hacer una juntas, ustedes dos! —Cam no tardó en ser la indiscreta mujer de siempre y me dio un golpe en el hombro.

—Sí, ¿no murieron las suyas el mismo día?

—Podrían hacer una cada mes.

—¡O cada semana!

—Por lo menos una cada semana.

Bromearon cada uno de nuestros amigos, dando la vuela la mesa.

Me sobresalté y quise quejarme, pero una vez que escuché su risa, lo único que pude hacer fue esconder el rostro con la guía de canciones mientras un calor subía por mis mejillas.

¡¿A dónde se había ido mi actitud patea traseros?!

¿Quién diablos lo sabe y qué importa?

Escuchamos a la competencia tratando de decidir qué cantar, siendo las últimas en participar, debíamos aprovechar la ventaja de conocer nuestra competencia. Nada como las bobas de Tara Ganz o Hayley Ferguson, eso sí, ganar no sería nada fácil.

Escogimos una canción mucho más fuerte y con más actitud que las poperas de los otros concursantes. Si queríamos una oportunidad de causar una buena impresión en el público, debíamos salirnos de lo normal.

La practicamos a voz baja haciéndonos a un lado en la mesa. Parecíamos un par de locas preparando una canción de karaoke como si fuese una presentación en una premiación o algo así. Pero quién podría culparnos, después de todo, esto estudiamos, ¿no?

Cincuenta minutos después nos llamaron. Al terminar la pareja número siete, subiríamos al escenario. Tan solo en tres minutos más.

Quizá fue porque la había visto cantar esa canción tantas veces en el Café antes de abrir, que tenía toda la confianza en el mundo que lo haríamos excelente y así fue.

Dudo que alguien hubiese podido cantar _Best Of You_ de _Foo Fighters_, mejor que nosotras, claro, versión karaoke. David Grohl patea traseros con la mirada, pero después de él…

Para cuando terminamos el primer verso, todo el público estaba de pie amontonado en frente del escenario, nuestros amigos en primera fila cantando a coro con nosotras, Theo imitando a la batería con sus dedos, todos los demás, sacudiendo la cabeza a nuestra par, saltando y bailando.

La banda en vivo se prendió como nunca y tocaron la canción a la perfección, como si la hubiésemos practicado por semanas. La gente de la iluminación del lugar, decidió hacer un juego de luces en el escenario. Nos sentíamos como si estuviéramos en un concierto real, Tori y yo, las estrellas del show.

¡Dios que cursi soy! Tan solo con recordarlo ahora, me siento derretirme como un cubo de hielo.

Ya para la última estrofa nos habíamos apropiado del local entero, dejando uno de los micrófonos a un lado para cantar ambas a una sola voz.

«_Were you born to resist or be abused?_», canté yo, concentrada en su reacción, era como preguntarle directamente si se dejaría caer o saldría de esta.

«_I swear I'll never give in. I refuse_», cantó ella, dándome la respuesta con la mirada y me tomó de la mano por el resto de la canción.

Sí, soy una cursi, una idiota y todo lo que me calce en la felicidad que siento en este momento, mientras espero a que me atiendan en la fila del bar del cine.

Veremos una película, _Sweeney Todd_, parte del plan de los chicos.

Una vez que nos entregaron el premio por ganar el concurso, propusieron entre ellos ir al bar para bailar y terminar la noche. Sabían que Tori no aceptaría y que yo le propondría otra actividad menos demandante.

Cupidos, eso es lo que son.

Ella aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces. Llamó a Nya y le dijo que iríamos al cine, que llegaría tarde y que no se preocupara. Yo lo confirmé para darle tranquilidad y nos despedimos de los locos de nuestros amigos, no sin que, antes, Cami me jalara a un lado de la calle junto con Nat.

—Desde este punto, todo depende de ti Gasparín —dijo Nat.

—Tori te quiere, no seas la testatura de siempre, empiecen de cero.

—No es…

—… tan simple —respondieron ambas al unísono, adivinando qué estaba por decir.

—Para Tori tampoco, pero no deja de mencionarte en el Café, de preguntar por ti y tú tampoco, acéptalo. Ambas están como idiotas evitándose, sin embargo, mira qué bien la han pasado juntas hoy.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Nat—, manos a la Tori, digo, a la obra…

—Idiota —reí—… Gracias —les dije a ambas y sin hacer mucho alboroto se fueron al auto de Colin, donde se acomodaron como sardinas en lata y partieron.

—¿Al cine entonces? —preguntó esperando que desbloquee el auto para entrar.

—¡Al cine! —le respondí, mirándola por unos segundos antes de presionar el botón.

«Empezar de cero».

Veamos como funciona eso, por el momento…

—Dos nachos con queso y dos aguas simples, por favor.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

¡Ah! Querían leer el resto de la noche, pues… ya nada XD. Para el lunes seguramente o pronto. Quién sabe, mañana trabajo, soy esclava del destino.

Gracias a todos los que leen y me dejan sus reviews. A los que leen y no dejan nada, gracias por el "re-observado" XD.

Nos leemos pronto.


	29. Una simple charla

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Una cita, para eso vinimos al cine, para tener nuestra primera cita.

Nunca salimos cuando nos pusimos novias, solo lo hicimos y ya. Claro, después de tener sexo toda la noche, pero eso es otra cosa, no puede llamarse «cita», seamos justos.

El cine parecía la idea más lógica, la más sensata. No hay mucho esfuerzo en permanecer sentado por un par de horas bajo la oscuridad. Eso sí, la selección de la película, probablemente no fue la mejor.

_Sweeney Todd_ tiene una trama oscura, con un trasfondo cruel, inhumano y violento, especialmente cuando Benjamin Barker decide asesinar a todos los que pasen por su barbería y, después, Mrs. Lovett los tritura y cocina en riquísimos pastelillos de carne. Dada mi compañía y sus recientes problemas, quizá… debimos ver una película de Disney.

Lo que más me preocupa es no saber, hasta que punto, esta trama es un detrimento para Tori. No creo que quiera volver a comer pastelillos en el futuro, si es que piensa hacerlo algún día o mejor dicho, pensaba.

Pero bueno, no voy a martirizarme con este tema. Ella sabía muy bien de qué trataba, ya la había visto antes, al igual que yo. Ella misma la propuso cuando llegamos y vimos que había un festival del terror por el día de Halloween y sin más preguntas compró las entradas.

Sí, sí, yo la invité, yo debía pagar por todo y quise hacerlo, pero ella no lo permitió. Terca como una cabra.

—Tú pagas la comida, yo los tickets… y quiero unos nachos.

Eso fue lo que me distrajo.

Escuchar que quería algo de comer; que prácticamente lo exigía. Me emocioné y me despisté. Nadie puede culparme, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Giro despacio mi cabeza en su dirección y fijo mi vista por una milésima de segundo. No quiero que sienta que la vigilo, aunque así lo esté haciendo. Esta es una escena muy sangrienta y me inquieta que le cause una impresión desagradable.

Nop…, está bien.

Bastante relajada, de hecho, y veo que le está yendo bien con los nachos. Sabía que le gustaban, tan solo… no me imaginaba que los comería, mucho menos con ese gusto y en medio de tanta sangre y carne triturada.

Me siento algo torpe.

Cuando veníamos al cine con Beck, siempre terminaba acurrucada en su brazos, compartiendo las palomitas, el té helado y la bolsa de chocolates. Todas suyas, yo solía decir que no quería nada y después le robaba la comida.

Levantábamos el brazo del medio de nuestros asientos y hacíamos uno solo de ambos, era más cómodo ver la película así. Eso cuando no perdíamos el hilo de la historia y empezábamos a besarnos como locos. No era por nada que los encargados de sala se acercaban a pedirnos que salgamos, cosa que nunca hicimos; a mi nadie me saca de una película por la que pagué 9 dólares. Bueno, bueno, que Beck pagó por mí, pero da lo mismo.

Si yo quería masticar mi chicle en su boca era mi problema, las demás personas podían ver la película tranquilamente, no es como si lo hubiéramos «hecho» justo en la pantalla, o en medio de una película de vermut infantil.

Lo que me lleva nuevamente al asunto de la invitación y quién paga qué en una cita.

La gente cree que cuando estás en una relación heterosexual es el chico el que siempre tiene que pagar por todo. Yo no pienso igual.

A mi forma de ver las cosas, el que invita paga, para eso invita, sino mejor que se quede calladito. Como dicen por ahí: «_calladito te ves más bonito_». Sobre todo si no tienes dinero para cubrir tu invitación.

Tal vez, es eso, lo que me molesta y no me deja pensar en otra cosa. Esto no es una cita, es una salida de amigas.

Cuando las amigas hacen planes todo va a medias, como ahora. Por eso se empeñó tanto en cubrir su parte, para que yo caiga en cuenta —dos horas más tarde—, de que nada de esto es válido, o es un avance en nuestra «no existente relación».

Somos amigas, amigas… a-migas, a-mi-gas, ¡amigas!

—¿Pasa algo? —me pregunta, poniendo su mano izquierda sobre mi pierna derecha, deteniendo los inquietos movimientos que estoy haciendo. Estoy ansiosa y no me percaté de que hacía temblar los asientos.

Se agacha para dejar la vacía bandeja de nachos bajo el asiento y regresa, inclinándose para apoyar su cabeza sobre mi hombro…

Cita, estamos en una cita…

…creo.

—Podría enamorarme de Helena Bonham Carter, en cada película que hace —susurra mientras la vemos cantar una vez más, con tanta soltura y tranquilidad… en una alcantarilla llena de ratas.

—Yo de Johnny Depp…

—Sí, de él también —ríe por lo bajo.

Las últimas escenas son las más crudas, las más divertidas también. Toby se esconde después de encontrar un dedo en su pastelillo, unas costillas en la chimenea y, manos y pies en la trituradora. Todd regresa a la barbería y termina matando a su esposa, sin saber que es ella; momentos después toma su última venganza con el juez. La sangre casi brota fuera de la pantalla, cascadas y cascadas de ese rojo fluido se disparan desde el cuello del viejo a los ojos de Todd, su cara, su boca… es hermoso.

—Lo estás disfrutando —sonríe al verme de soslayo—, por un segundo me metí en la trama.

—¿Tú?

—Amo esta película —responde sujetándose de mi brazo, lo mejor de la noche justo en el final. A veces la vida me patea, justo en el trasero, y con ganas.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras pasan los créditos y la gente comienza a irse, siempre huyen en esta parte. Nadie considera que, cada una de esas personas, ayudó a crear eso que acaban de ver. Lo menos que podrían hacer es quedarse cinco minutos más y disfrutar de la música.

—Gracias por traerme. —Se reincorpora y, de repente, regresa a mi la duda, ¿qué fue esto, una cita o una salida?

—No hay de qué, la pasamos bien, ¿no? —presumo sin tener una respuesta. Veo como los chicos de la limpieza esperan solo por nosotras para entrar a hacer su último trabajo del día. Ya debe haber pasado la media noche, será mejor llevar a la princesa a su casa.

En el camino al auto, recibe una llamada. Es Nya, no tarda en saludarla. Debe estar esperándola, deseando que esté segura y durmiendo en su propia cama… tanto como yo la quisiera que estuviera en la mía. Si estos fueran los viejos tiempos de salir a una fiesta, es exactamente donde terminaríamos, pero las cosas han cambiado.

—Si creo… espera. —Tori busca entre su saco y su pantalón, y hace una mueca decepcionada—. No, las debo haber dejado en el auto cuando Trina fue a dejarme al restaurante… ¿Cuánto tardará ella en llegar?… ¿Y ustedes?

Algo sucede, fija su mirada en mí, tapa con una mano el micrófono de su teléfono y me se acerca para decirme algo entre susurros.

—¿Puedo quedarme esta noche en tu casa?

Y la vida se reivindica, tal parece que sí acabaremos la noche en mi cama.

—Claro, sí… no hay problema… por supuesto… siempre que quieras.

¡Ya cállate, Jade!

Ella me sonríe, percibe mi nerviosismo y como no va a hacerlo si casi comencé a saltar de la alegría.

¡Se queda en mi casa, sí!

—Nya quiere confirmarlo contigo —me pasa el aparato negando divertida, debe ser una tortura que te traten como si fueras un niño indefenso.

—Hola, Jade.

—Nya, ¿qué tal?

—Tori se olvidó las llaves de la casa en el auto esta tarde. Sophie y yo estamos en una fiesta de Halloween, al igual que Trina y…

—Puede quedarse sin problema en mi casa —le digo demasiado rápido, sin dejar que lo pregunte.

La emoción te vuelve idiota, Jade. Calma.

—Gracias, cielo. No sabes cuánto lo apreciamos.

—No hay de qué.

Si supieran el favor que me hacen. Quizá así podamos tener una buena charla, de esas que tanto extraño.

Entramos al auto y salimos del estacionamiento. Ella coloca algo de música en la radio yo voy a paso lento. Hay mucha gente en las calles, fiestas en cada esquina, pocos niños —adolescentes en realidad— todavía pidiendo dulces o, mejor dicho, haciendo bromas. Los Ángeles festeja bastante esta fecha.

—Espero no arruinarte los planes de la noche… no más de lo que ya he hecho.

Si cree que es un estorbo se equivoca, si no fuese por ella me hubiera tocado la obligación de acompañar al enano por horas, dando vuelta al vecindario junto con todos sus amiguitos.

Además, quería estar con ella. Ha pasado tanto tiempo y es lo único que necesitaba hacer.

Meg me hizo una pregunta el otro día.

«_¿Qué harías si ella quiere volver contigo?_»

No supe que contestar, porque me muero por volver con Tori, pero sé que no es el mejor momento. No soy tan irresponsable como para imponerme en su vida sabiendo que tiene cosas más importantes a las cuales prestarle su entera atención.

Meg entonces siguió con otra pregunta.

«_¿Qué harías si ella solo quiere ser tu amiga?_»

Si la primera me sacó una sonrisa, la última mató toda la alegría que podía sentir. La posibilidad existe. Quizá Tori solo quiere una amistad conmigo, como la que formamos antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda. Es probable que yo esté sola en esto y que la preocupación que todos ven en ella, sea una mala interpretación de las cosas. Y, si es así, esta noche acabará muy mal… para mí.

Llegamos a casa y entramos evitando hacer mucho ruido. El ruido del televisor en el segundo piso es nada más eso, ruido.

Mi hermano está dormido y tapado con una cobija en el sofá junto con mamá. El tesoro de la noche —una bolsa llena de caramelos y chocolates— está regada sobre la mesa. Ambos agotados por la caminata. A mi barrio le fascina esto de los disfraces, casas embrujadas y doble porción de golosinas.

Guío a Tori a mi habitación y le alcanzo un buzo para que se sienta más cómoda.

—¿Puedes prestarme un pantalón también?

—Claro —le digo acercándome nuevamente a mi cómoda. Saco uno de tela, delgado y confortable, y se lo alcanzo. Debí saber que no querría que la viera en poca ropa… Ahora solo somos amigas, es lógico.

—Cámbiate, yo voy a despertar a mi mamá y a llevar al enano a su cama.

Benny duerme como una roca, y pesa más de lo que luce. Lo juro, cuando lo veo saltar por todo lado me imagino que debe ser tan ligero como una pluma, pero cada día está más grande y… nada… la próxima vez… lo dejo en el sofá…

—Mamá —La mezo por el hombro—. Ve a dormir ya es la una de la mañana.

—Hija a qué hora llegaste… y Ben.

—Ya está en su alcoba. Llegué hace quince minutos… con Tori… Va a quedarse a dormir —mencionarlo le causa felicidad, no contiene su sonrisa para nada.

—Me gusta verte feliz —me dice, yo también tengo una expresión en el rostro, una distinta a la cabizbaja amargada de las últimas semanas.

—Basta, mamá. —Le abrí los ojos y me fui caminando a mi alcoba—. Hasta mañana.

—¡Adiós, cariño y que tengan una buena noche!

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí y no la veo por ningún lado. No mucho después, escucho un ruido desde mi baño. El peor de los presentimientos recorre mi cuerpo; mi corazón baja hasta el piso de un solo golpe.

Camino despacio, acercándome con cautela, no quiero asustarla. No cerró bien la puerta y… la abre violentamente. Me sobresalto al encontrarme con su cara también asustada de verme tan cerca.

—¡Por la…! —Respira hondo y lo suelta con una mano en el pecho—. ¡Jade, me asustaste!

—¡Lo siento! —exclamo recordando su arritmia—. No sabía que saldrías de la nada.

Idiota, no la mates.

—Todo bien —dice más calmada—, solo buscaba… ¿tal vez tienes un cepillo de dientes de repuesto o algo? —me pregunta entrando nuevamente al baño—. Recuerdo que solías tenerlos en el segundo cajón del mueble, pero no los encuentro.

—Solo queda uno, espera —regreso a la habitación y busco en mi maleta—. Lo iba a llevar a casa de papá el lunes. —Lo encuentro y se lo entrego, preguntándome lo evidente, ¿qué hizo mientras me fui?

—Tranquila, no lo hice —me responde al atraparme arrimada desde la puerta, observando la taza del baño, como una-completa-idiota, porque eso mismo he sido toda la noche, patéticamente obvia y estúpida.

—Yo no dije nada —intento ocultar mi culpa y tomo mi cepillo para hacer lo mismo. Nadie quiere dormir junto a una linda chica que te encanta, con la boca sabor a nachos con queso.

Estamos por entrar a la cama y le pregunto si quiere ver algo en la tele, una película o tal vez un poco de música.

—Música está bien, así podemos hablar un rato, hasta que nos alcance el sueño.

Le sonrío de espaldas mientras busco mi reproductor y lo conecto a los parlantes. Coloco una lista que sé que le gusta, una que armé de todas las canciones que ella ponía en el Café.

Aquí vamos, una simple conversación.

¿De qué diablos vamos a hablar?

Siento que hemos perdido tanto el contacto. Ni siquiera he pasado mucho tiempo con los amigos que teníamos en común, ella tampoco, y estoy más que convencida de que, Meg, no es un tema que debamos tocar en lo absoluto.

Regreso a la cama y me apresuro a entrar en mi lado favorito, el izquierdo, ella ya está adentro, cobijada hasta los hombros. Aunque el ambiente está cálido, se abriga, abrazándose con la mano derecha por su estómago y la otra bajo su cabeza sobre la almohada.

—¿Tienes frío?

—No mucho, pronto me calentaré.

Esto no está bien, por qué tendría frío, es California, es Los Ángeles para ser precisos, hace calor… todo el tiempo.

—Voy a bajar el aire acondicionado…

—¡No! —Se precipita a decirme cuando ve que me levanto—. Está bien, de verdad. Solo me toma unos minutos adaptarme al ambiente.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, tranquila es por… —Hace una pausa y yo regreso a mi lugar, justo en frente de ella, esperando que termine lo que iba a decir—. Perdí mucho peso y… me cuesta mantener el calor… más que nada en las noches — confiesa mirándome fijamente. Y creo, finalmente, entender el porqué está aquí. No olvidó su llave así nada más, debe haber presentido, como yo, que nuestros amigos planearían algo para dejarnos solas.

Tori quiere hablar de esto con alguien… conmigo. Me lo está pidiendo con sus ojos, siendo frontal y directa. Y si eso es lo que necesita, yo estoy aquí para escucharla.

—Te prometo que no hice nada en tu baño mientras no estabas, nada de lo que… —Vuelve a interrumpirse, le cuesta sincerarse. Debo encontrarla en medio camino y darle confianza. Dibujo una media sonrisa de apoyo en mis labios y ella responde suspirando ampliamente, cierra sus ojos y se decide—… No vomité…

—No te lo reclamé —susurro, asegurándole una mentira, porque aunque no lo hice en voz alta, lo pensé. Dudé.

—Es algo que todos piensan… algo que todos esperan.

—Yo no. —Miento otra vez, he leído mucho de esto. Las personas que sufren de estos trastornos se vuelven expertas en desviar la atención de los demás, engañan, se ocultan, se camuflan en tareas simples.

—Lo haces, Jade, pero lo entiendo. Tu confianza no tiene que venir de a gratis, yo tengo que ganármela.

—Yo no quiero… no… —Respiro hondo. Basta de pretender. Si ella va a ser sincera conmigo yo lo seré con ella—. Tori, no quiero dudar de ti, de lo que me digas o pensar si me estás…

—¿Mintiendo?… Lo sé. No lo haré, no contigo.

Eso, no me dice mucho más que lo hace con otra gente, y en temas de confianza, no me da ninguna.

—¿Promesa de dedo chiquito? —le propongo. Es un serio juramento, por lo menos para mí. Tori ríe y saca la mano de debajo de su cuerpo.

—Promesa.

—Bien —le digo cruzando mi meñique con el suyo y los apretamos para llegar a un acuerdo.

—De verdad necesitaba un cepillo de dientes. Ahora debo cuidarlos mucho más, los lavo seis veces al día.

—¿Te volviste maniática de la limpieza?

—No, pero el dentista notó un desgaste en el esmalte de mis dientes, debido a… —Niega, como si tuviera que tomar fuerzas para hablar de esto. Tal vez se avergüenza o le da pena—. Okey, diré las cosas y ya… ¿está bien?

—No voy a juzgarte… di lo que necesites decir.

—Okey… —Toma aliento y continúa—… Por vomitar… Los ácidos estomacales dañan mucho los dientes y soy más propicia a generar caries ahora… así que, debo tener más cuidado. Los lavo después de cada comida y también en las medias mañanas y las medias tardes.

Otra consecuencia de todo esto. Es una pesadilla. Tiene un problema del corazón, sus dientes, su imposibilidad de hacer cualquier tipo de actividad demandante. ¿No bastaba con lo que ya tenía que lidiar antes?, ¿con los estúpidos de sus padres y sus inseguridades?

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta estúpida? Muy estúpida, increíblemente estúpida.

—Ninguna pregunta es estúpida.—Me sonríe—. Dime.

—Si sabes que esto te hace tanto daño, ¿por qué no…?

—¿Como y ya? —Termina por mí. Yo asiento, acomodándome en la almohada—. Hmm. —Inhala y exhala un par de veces. Piensa sus palabras y espera para hablar—… Te pondré un ejemplo y… solo déjame hablar, ¿okey?

—Okey.

—Imagina que estás recostada en el jardín y, de repente, sientes un cosquilleo en el dorso de tu mano, como si se te hubiese parado una mosca. La sacudes, pero sigues sintiéndola ahí, sobre tu piel. Regresas a verla y te das cuenta que es una hormiga que está subiendo rápidamente por tu brazo, dándote un escalofrío. Tu primer instinto es matarla o empujarla con tu otra mano y ya. Pero antes de que puedas hacerlo, aparece otra y otra, y otra más. Al segundo tienes cientos y miles de hormigas en tus brazos. Son tantas que te pones de pie agitando tus extremidades para quitártelas de encima. Algunas caen, pero otras te muerden la piel para sujetarse y te llenas de angustia, porque esos insectos empiezan a cubrirte por completo y ese hormigueo, esa picazón invade tu cuerpo entero. Pasan por entre tus dedos, imagínalas ahí, en las partes más sensibles, moviéndose de un lado a otro, mordiéndote, desesperándote. Recorren tu pecho, pasan por tu ombligo, entrando en él. Otras suben por tu cuello, por detrás de tus orejas, se meten en tus oídos ¡y es insoportable! Solo quieres quitártelas con tus dedos sacarlas de ahí, pero estás tan llena de ellas que tan solo dejas más. Invaden tu cabeza, abriéndose camino por tu cabello, cayendo por tu espalda. Cada vez pica más, duele más. ¡Puedes sentir cada tascada, cada herida, cada una y son millones! Las sientes en tu cara, en los párpados de los ojos, dentro de tu nariz, por detrás de tus rodillas. ¿Qué haces entonces?, ¿cómo te las quitarías?

—¡Dios, no lo sé! Me metería en la ducha, bajo el agua caliente hasta que se mueran todas.

—Bien, ahora imagina que en lugar de que esto inicie en tus manos, empieza en tu estómago y las hormigas se reproducen dentro de ti. Esa sensación comienza a esparcirse dentro tu cuerpo, las hormigas bajan por tu intestino con rapidez, de alguna forma entran en tu torrente sanguíneo y ese cosquilleo inaguantable recorre cada centímetro en segundos, hasta la punta de los dedos de tus pies. Y no puedes simplemente sacudirlas, o ir a tomar un baño y que el agua las mate y alivie el dolor de la picazón. No hay nada que puedas hacer… más que forzarlas a salir… vomitando.

Hago un esfuerzo infinito en no dejarla ver mi angustia, en no llorar, porque solo de imaginar que esto es lo que atraviesa Tori todos los días… No puedo… yo amo a los insectos, pero acabo de sentir escalofríos de tan solo de imaginarlos sobre mí. Tengo un hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo, picazón en mi cabeza, en mis oídos, mi nariz. ¡Dios, hasta siento como si estuviesen caminando en las plantas de mis pies!

—Exacto… —dice mirando mi cuerpo sacudirse sin intención—. Cada vez que como algo, siento esa desesperación. Mi mente convierte la comida en «hormigas» y esa ansiedad penetra cada uno de mis pensamientos, gritándome cosas, insultándome, riéndose de mí. Provocándome un desconsuelo que siento en mi piel, en mi pecho. Ahoga, duele, desespera… es una pesadilla y hasta no sacar la última… no para.

—Espera…, ¿escuchas voces?

Veo que es algo que no tenía ganas de revelar. Se toma su tiempo en responder.

—No quiero que… creas que… estoy loca. Porque… —Respira sonoramente—. Bueno, ¿quién sabe?… Tal vez lo estoy.

—No lo estás, Tori.

—No tienes idea lo difícil que es comer, mucho más bajo presión.

—Explícame… porque sí, no lo entiendo. A ti te encantaba comer. Ha sido así desde que te conozco y, ahora, te cuesta tanto.

—Duele, literalmente, duele. Cada bocado es difícil, porque significa, que las voces pueden entrar y decir lo que quieran. Mientras más como, más hablan, así que es duro. No quiero seguir bajando de peso, de verdad no quiero. No quiero tener un problema, no quiero enfermarme más de lo que ya estoy y eso me duele. Pero las voces, la ansiedad, la culpa que siento… —pausa tan solo para cubrirse el rostro con la mano y presionar sus dedos contra su piel, reclamándose a si misma lo que está haciendo—. Nunca pensé que tenía un problema con la comida, nunca. No me costaba comer, pero al parecer, mis hábitos ya son de varios años. El estrés de cualquier situación me consume y pierdo peso muy rápido porque mis nervios siempre me provocan… vomito.

—Recuerdo tus nervios cuando estabas en el Centro.

—Eso. Yo jamás lo relacioné, porque no era consciente. Lo asociaba con la situación, mas nunca conmigo o lo que sentía. Comía como loca por el estrés y luego vomitaba porque sentía nervios. Cuando en realidad era una forma de tratar de mantener el control de lo que me sucedía en ese momento. Un concurso de ciencias, una presentación, un recital, lo que fuere. Inconscientemente caía en ciclos de bulimia, solo que como nunca lo relacioné con eso, o con lo que la gente tiene en mente cuando escuchan sobre esta enfermedad. Para mí era otra cosa, no era grave. Yo no estaba tratando de adelgazar.

—Tal vez sí era otra cosa y se transformó en esto.

—No, es lo que yo creía, pero Gayle hizo una línea del tiempo completa con mi historia clínica y los archivos de la escuela, de mis dos escuelas, de hecho. Me enseñó un gráfico y en cada situación de alto estrés tenía una baja de por lo menos 5 libras en un lapso de dos semanas, luego las volvía a subir, llegaba otra crisis, las volvía a bajar.

—¿Así que esto es de años?

—Sí, agravándose cuando papá me echó de casa, unos meses antes, en realidad.

—Y… —No sé como preguntarle si yo influí en esto, si yo la puse en una situación más complicada con todo lo que pasó y el _Condón Roto_ y el ejercicio. ¿Yo provoqué que esto escale más rápido?

—¿Y…?

—¿Cuándo fue que fuiste de picada? Porque…

—No fuiste tú, eso lo sé —me responde directamente, pero en algo afectó. Me siento tan culpable. ¿Cómo no lo vi venir?, ¿cómo no me di cuenta de todo esto?—. Es más, para cuando tú me escuchaste en el baño vomitando esa vez y asumiste que era por el _Condón Roto_, yo ya llevaba tiempo en esto. —Me aclara, y por supuesto, fue por eso y lo que escuché luego, que creí lo que creí—. Unos meses antes de lo que sucedió con papá, Nya habló conmigo y yo le conté que era gay. Para eso yo ya tenía una relación con Max y mi tía lo sospechaba. Ella es vegana así que yo cambié mucho mi dieta. Desde noviembre, más o menos, hasta abril, bajé 12 libras.

—¿Cuánto pesabas entonces?

—A mediados de abril, 110 libras. Está en los expedientes médicos de la escuela.

—¿Cuánto pesas ahora?

Es una pregunta que me pesa preguntar porque sé que es difícil para ella hablar de esto, pero necesito saber.

—Ahora, 98… —responde sin dar muchas vueltas, es muy poco, muy, muy poco. Eso está bien para alguien que mida quince centímetros menos—. Pero mi peso más bajo fue 95 hace unas cuantas semanas.

Oh, menos aún…

—Cuando llegué el Centro en Agosto, pesaba 105 tan solo con dieta, aunque después de que terminamos con Max volvía a comer carne. Mis porciones ya eran muy reducidas, en comparación con lo que solía comer antes.

—Y ahí se fue todo al diablo, porque del Centro saliste a la terapia, ¿no?

—En el Centro bajé 6 libras en dos semanas. No comía nada, lo poco que comí lo devolvía, me deshidraté y de plano ya no tenía ganas de comer. Me agravé mucho de ánimo ahí y mi foco principal era no comer para no profundizar las voces que empezaban a gritarme cosas. Cuando estuve con el viejo loco, el psicólogo chiflado ese, bajé 4 libras más y en el proceso de estar con Gayle, he subido y bajado. Empecé con 95 y ahora estoy en 98.

—Me parece tan poco tiempo para que bajes tanto de peso. No es normal.

—No, no lo es. Es drástico, pero no es imposible. Mi problema fue una ausencia total de todo y una bulimia desmesurada si llegaba a comer y esa es una de las cosas que más preocupa a Gayle. Bajar de peso tan pronto complicó por completo mi salud. Una persona que lleva la anorexia gradualmente, tarda años en contraer mis problemas.

—Bueno, según lo que me acabas de contar, tú llevas… años contrayéndolos.

—Sí, es verdad —está de acuerdo conmigo—. Ahora estamos tratando de enfocarnos en controlar las voces, en manejar mejor el estrés, en recuperar mi apetito y entrar en una dieta constante y plena, reincorporar alimentos que ya no puedo comer. Recuperar el sueño…

—¿Qué no puedes comer?

—Dejé de consumir lácteos los últimos tres meses, ahora casi no tolero la lactosa. No puedo tomar leche entera o comer queso, mantequilla, cosas así.

—¿Y los nachos del cine?

—¿Qué con ellos?

—Los comiste todos, son nachos con queso, te hará mal.

—Al queso le di dos probadas, lo que comí son los nachos, tranquila.

—¿Y eso no te «dolió»? —preciso usando sus propias palabras.

—Esta última semana he tratado de comer mientras me concentro en algo más. Intento no pensar cuando debo hacerlo. Es difícil, pero… debo hacerlo así. Además Gayle me deja ser libre con mi antojos. No me prohibe nada en la dieta, siempre y cuando no me desmande con cosas que me pueden hacer daño.

—Entonces la comida de hoy con los chicos, la conversación, la película. Eso ayuda.

—Sí, mucho. Procuro hacer una acción mecánica, no una emocional. Me deja controlar mejor las voces.

Toma aire y caigo en cuenta que se le dificulta hablar, se cubre hasta los puños con el buzo. Tiene mucho frío.

—Tori, bajaré el aire…

—¡No!, no quiero incomodarte.

—No lo haces, me pongo una camiseta más liviana y listo —me levanto y bajo la potencia hasta la mitad—. Sudar un poco en la noche no me va a matar.

—Gracias.

Realmente estaba a punto de ponerse a temblar. A mi me gusta dormir con el cuarto frío, cubierta con la pesadez del cobertor, pero no a costa de su bienestar.

—Cam y Nat mencionaron ayer que esta semana ha sido buena—digo desde el baño mientras me cambio de remera. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, quizá no debí mencionarlas.

—Sí y no —contesta aún sintiendo el frío, ya se pondrá la habitación más caliente. Tal vez debería hacerle un té—. Hace tres semanas, cumplí un mes de tratamiento con Gayle. Debía tener una sesión, o varias en realidad, con mis papás.

—No me digas que no fueron.

—Papá está en un congreso en San Diego y mamá se negó rotundamente a verme sin él.

—A veces me da ganas de golpear a tu mamá… sin ofender.

—Tú y yo tenemos los mismos deseos. —Asegura volviendo a la historia—. En fin, por dos semanas decaí de ánimo y volví a evitar todo lo que se tuviera que ver con la comida.

Sus papás juegan un rol tan importante en lo que le pasa. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan insensibles y desentenderse de su hija, de lo que tanto la aqueja?

—Iba tan bien en el tratamiento, ¿sabes? Cada vez más segura, sentía que mejoraba, hasta había subido algunas libras todo ese mes. Las cosas marchaban… bien. Volver a enfrentarme con un rechazo de mamá fue suficiente como para ponerme peor, mucho peor que antes.

—¿Fue por eso que faltaste el viernes pasado? —le pregunto, no puedo evitar estar pendiente de ella, la noto cuando está y cuando no. Cuando se esconde en la azotea, cuando se fuga de clases, cuando se encierra en el armario del conserje para evitar ir al baño…

—¡Sí, stalker! —ríe queriendo ser graciosa, y le sale, le sale. ¡Dios, es tan linda cuando ríe!

—Te haces querer, Vega. No me culpes.

—Como decía —continúa poniéndose más cómoda. El calor comienza a sentirse, por suerte tenía limpia una remera de tirantes—. Ese día… el viernes pasado, me desmayé cuando salía a la escuela. Nya me llevó al hospital y… me internaron.

—¡¿Estuviste en el hospital?! ¿Por qué diablos nadie dijo nada?

—Tranquila, no es así. —Trata de calmarme. Debo relajarme. Ella está aquí, eso ya pasó—. Después de ponerme un suero para hidratarme, me llevaron a una clínica para desórdenes alimenticios, me internaron allí.

—¡¿Qué?! —No sé si esto es mejor o peor.

—Las seis libras que había subido durante el mes completo…, las bajé en dos semanas. Gayle se alarmó por mi decaimiento y recomendó dejarme allí el fin de semana.

—¿Seis libras? Tori…

—Lo sé, es bastante. Aunque dos de ellas eran pura agua, esas son las más fáciles de recuperar.

Y seguro que de perder también. A veces siento miedo de lo mucho que sabe al respecto de esto. ¿Cuál es el límite entre tener conocimiento y actuar sobre él? ¿Cuánto daño puede llegar a hacerse si, tan solo, decidiera que puede o debe hacerlo?

—¿Cómo es la clínica? No me imagino… un lugar de esos. —Sigo la charla, prefiero no pensar en esa posibilidad.

—Horrible, literalmente es como uno de esos hospitales de juegos de terror.

—En otras circunstancias creo que me gustaría la idea que acabas de poner en mi mente.

—No lo dudo… fue el infierno.

—¿Y qué se hace ahí? ¿Tener terapia?

—Comer, terapia, comer, terapia, comer… Terminar el ciclo y repetir.

—¡Qué divertido! —exclamo sarcástica y ella niega divertida. Por lo menos puede reírse de todo esto.

—Divertidísimo, no tienes idea.

—¿Habían más… chicas como tú? —pregunto y la veo ladear la cabeza ligeramente, no entiende mi pregunta—. Me refiero a gente que está iniciando a…

—No, no había más chicas como yo allí… Todas, sin excepción, estaban en otro nivel. —Aprieta sus labios con lamento, levantando su quijada. Es un movimiento inconsciente—. No tienes idea de lo horrible que es ese lugar.

Su mirada decae, se pierde en algún lugar en las sábanas. Es una imagen que ya se ha hecho muy común en este último tiempo.

—¿Estás bien?

Larga un bufido y asiente.

—¿Sabías que en esa clínica, no hay puertas en ninguna habitación? Ni siquiera en el baño… ¡Menos en el baño! —Se corrige—. Hay una cortina como las de ducha, nada de privacidad, cero.

—¿Nada más una cortina?

—¡Ajá!, y cuando tomas una ducha hay una enfermera que te espera afuera.

¿Qué mierda es ese lugar? ¿Cómo diablos se les ocurre que eso la va a ayudar?

—Tu expresión es una copia de mi cara cuando llegué y me enteré de cómo funcionaban las cosas allí.

—¿Entiendo que el cuarto de baño sea para ustedes como una jeringa para un drogadicto, pero…? —Callo al darme cuenta de lo que estoy diciendo. Me rindo… Mi idiotez hoy me hace acreedora al premio para la niña que, aparentemente, más se cayó de la cuna de bebé.

—Cada vez que dices algo así te muerdes la lengua —ríe notando mi arrepentimiento inmediato—. No te frenes, Jade. Así es, eso mismo… No te sientas mal por decir lo que piensas. Sé que no estás haciendo nada con ánimos de ofenderme.

—Lo siento. Es solo que a veces no… se qué es correcto decir y que no. Estoy siendo inconsiderada contigo… con la situación.

—No quiero que te calles las cosas que pasan por tu cabeza. Esto es así. Yo soy una bulímica, anoréxica y estoy en recuperación. Por lo menos contigo quiero ser lo más directa posible, hablar sin sentir que… me tengas pena o que te esfuerzas por no herirme. Ese no es el tipo de persona que eres —me mira y se reprende a si misma, porque lo que acaba de decir no se escuchó de lo más halagador, sugerir que busco hacerle daño—. Me refiero a que tú nunca has tenido pelos en la lengua. Eres franca, sincera. Lo prefiero así. Honestidad brutal si quieres. Si tienes que insultarme porque estoy siendo estúpida hazlo, si tienes que… lo que sea… solo hazlo, ¿está bien?

—Está bien. —Acepto sus condiciones, trataré de no censurarme… demasiado—. ¿Ya estás más caliente?

—Sí, gracias, mucho mejor —Saca su brazo de entre la cobija y se acomoda con más soltura, relajando el cuerpo. Yo me estoy asando.

—Bueno y ¿cómo te sentiste en ese lugar?

—Hmm. —Reclama algo frustrada—. Abusada, esa es una buena palabra.

Eso no se escucha nada bien y por el tono en el que lo dijo, entiendo que fue una muy mala experiencia.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Al llegar me asignaron una habitación, para mi suerte con la chica más detestable que he conocido en mi vida.

—¿Más que yo cuando llegaste a la escuela?

—Solo digamos que si me hubieras regado café encima por un año entero, aún hubieras sido un noventa y nueve por ciento más agradable.

—Tan mal, ¿eh? ¿Puedo preguntar qué tenía?

—Tenía un ego de mierda y una actitud aun peor. Me recibió con una mirada de asco única y me dijo que me veía obesa.

—¡Wow!, asumo que ella era más delgada que tú.

—No tienes idea, te juro que parecía un esqueleto andando —Niega efusivamente, sacudiendo esas imágenes fuera de su mente—. Ese fue el golpe número uno. Yo llegue en la tarde del viernes, a tiempo para la primera terapia grupal, que más que terapia parecía un linchamiento.

—Seguro tenían envidia de que no has llegado tan lejos como ellas.

—¿Envidia? No, no me envidiaban, me odiaban. Una de las chicas dijo que le daba nauseas sentarse a mi lado porque yo olía, ¡mi piel olía! ¡No olía a nada! —Se queja indignada, ya me imagino como debió sentirse rodeada de chicas que solo querían fusilarla—. Y entonces Alexandra, mi compañera de habitación, empezó a hacerme preguntas como: «_¿ya comenzaste tu diario alimenticio?, ¿cada cuántas veces al día te pesas?, ¿cuántas horas te ejercitas?, ¿cuantas veces vomitas?_»

—¿Qué le dijiste? Porque dudo que en tu nobleza la hayas golpeado como se merecía.

—Respondí cada una de sus preguntas. «_No llevo diario, no me peso, no me ejercito, trato de no vomitar, pero si lo hago es en las mañanas y las noches»_. Entonces todas empezaron a lanzarme comentarios como: «_eres una intrusa, ¿qué haces aquí?, tú no sufres como nosotras, no tienes excusa para venir e imponer tu asquerosa figura, lárgate y regresa cuando valga la pena escucharte_».

—¿Y el maldito moderador?

—Trataba de calmarlas, pero es peor que enfrentarse a una pandilla. Yo era su enemiga y tenían que atacarme.

—¿Qué pasó entonces?

—Nada, nos llevaron al comedor y nos sentaron frente a un plato de comida que debíamos terminar o no podríamos levantarnos.

—Terapia, comida… repetir.

—¡Exacto! Ese día nos sirvieron, puré de papas, un poco de ensalada de pepinillo, tomate, un filete de pescado con jugo de frutas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó terminarlo?

Seamos realistas, no creo que lo haya hecho en diez minutos.

—Algo así como dos horas… además de una que tuve que permanecer sentada haciendo digestión mientras veía las paredes o lo que sea, en mi caso, leyendo el libro de la clase de literatura.

—Por lo menos hiciste la tarea.

—Casi lo termino esa noche, aunque no lo creas, no pude dormir. Fue una tortura escuchar a chicas llorar porque querían ir a deshacerse de lo que habían comido, gritaban en el pasillo, otras les gritaban a ellas para que se callen, Alexandra me insultaba desde su cama. Yo me puse los audífonos con música a todo volumen y leí hasta quedarme dormida.

—Lo siento, pero no entiendo, ¿qué quería lograr Gayle con esto?

—Espera, eso pasó al siguiente día, después del desayuno, en el que tardé algo así como una hora y media en terminarme un tazón de frutas y unas tostadas con mermelada.

—No creo que demores tanto cada mañana y estoy segura que Nya no te deja salir de casa sin desayunar.

—Sí, pero si las voces empiezan a gritarme en la mañana, tengo como «resolverlo» —puntualiza lo evidente. Va y vomita en la escuela—. Allí tenía que lidiar con los gritos en mi cabeza y con los reclamos de las demás chicas sentadas en mi mesa. No había solución fácil.

—Por lo menos sabes que no es la ruta más adecuada para terminar con lo que te molesta.

—Lo sé, ahora. Ese día, quería morirme, ¿sabes? Quería desaparecer, dejar de existir. Si eso es lo que iba a ser mi vida no lo quería más.

Escuchar esas palabras de alguien que amas es… desolador. Yo no me imagino odiar tanto mi vida como para querer terminar con todo.

—Cada bocado que daba era un reclamo más que se acumulaba en mi mente en forma de un insulto de Alexandra. Es como si las voces se hubieran solidificado en ella, hablaban a través de su boca, su odio, sus miradas, sus gestos, su sola presencia me ahogaba. Pero no podía hacer nada… nada para aliviar el dolor. Más tarde, fuimos a la terapia grupal para discutir lo que había pasado el día anterior y todo lo que ellas me habían dicho.

—¿Otra vez te fusilaron con amor?

—Oh, créeme, fue más que eso. Cada una de ellas fue contando sus momentos más difíciles. Dijeron cosas que yo ni siquiera me había permitido pensar o leer en todo este tiempo.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como llegar al punto de ponerse metas de peso y darse premios, solo si las alcanzan. Como hacer ejercicio a escondidas cada segundo que tengan oportunidad. Como llevar una escala de calorías y cuántas corresponden a cada actividad, como cuántas pierdes por reír, cuántas por llorar, cuántas por subir diez escalones. Como pesar todo lo que van a comer con precisión para asegurarse de que cuando lo eliminen se deshagan de todo.

—Leí sobre eso es… asqueroso.

—Lo sé, fue terrible escucharlo, además, con detalle, porque se sienten orgullosas de cada cosa que hacen. Todo es parte de la meta, del logro. Del maldito control.

—¿Y tú hablaste de lo tuyo?

—No a mi me tocó en la tarde, después de otra sesión de comida e insultos en el comedor.

—Vaya, lindo lugar. El sitio perfecto para mejorar.

—Pues… —Piensa por unos segundos—. Tal vez fue lo mejor para mí.

Me sorprende que se sienta así. ¿Qué tal si la dejaban un mes? ¿Sería lo mejor entonces?

—No entiendo como puede ser bueno escuchar a gente darte ideas que después querrás probar por ti misma.

—No se trata de eso. Mira… en la tarde era mi turno de hablar, pero antes de eso lo hizo Alexandra. Su historia es triste, su papá es alcohólico, su mamá los había abandonado y cuando regresó a controlar la vida que ella ya se había encargado de arruinar, se enfocó en la anorexia. La verdad, escucharla me dio pena, me hizo… entenderla de alguna manera.

—Eso no la excusa de ser tan, déspota contigo.

—No, y ahí fue que algo cambió en mí —me sonríe con dulzura—. Quita esa cara. Vas a arrugarte.

—Sigue contando —le respondí relajando mi ceño.

—Bueno. Ella empezó a reclamarme que ¿por qué estaba ahí?, que yo no pertenezco a ese lugar, que soy una basura obesa, que doy asco, que no tengo control y que pronto estaré contando calorías, que mis problemas más graves serán el marcar en el calendario un día más de ayuno, uno más de perder peso, que no me haga ilusiones de salir de esto, porque yo no valgo nada, nadie me quiere y nadie me amará nunca.

Pe-rra… Esa tipa es una maldita perra.

—Algo se encendió en mí y me pregunté mientras escuchaba todas esas estupideces, ¿por qué diablos estoy complicando así mi vida? Soy gay, siempre fui una buena hija, siempre intenté ser una buena amiga, sé que pude ser una mejor novia, pero… —Pausa un segundo y eso dolió—. Tengo una familia que solo quiere y se empeña por sacarme adelante, así no sean mis padres. Estoy en una buena escuela y me gustaría pensar que soy bonita, que no lo he perdido todo. No por esto y no quiero que sea así.

—Una epifanía.

—Algo así. Me levanté como un lobo al ataque y la enfrenté. Le grité que ella tiene razón, yo no pertenecía allí y lucharía con toda mi fuerza para salir y nunca volver. Que en sus vidas volverían a saber de mí, que me recuperaría y sería malditamente feliz comiendo pizza con tres quesos, sin preocuparme de si peso 20 libras más de lo que necesito.

—Vega, te pusiste los pantalones, me gusta.

Aunque la verdad me gusta más sin ellos, pero ya era hora de que se enfrente a esta tipa y a todo en general. A lo que le pasa y hasta a si misma.

—¿Puedes creer que me llamó ingenua y se rió en mi cara? —Recuerda algo irritada.

¿Cómo no? Le estás diciendo a Tori Vega que no podrá hacer algo? Ingenua tú misma.

—Los enfermeros nos separaron y nos sentaron otra vez. Las chicas gritaban, todo se fue al diablo y, una vez más, la solución más fácil para terminar la pelea fue llevarnos a comer.

El tratamiento de ese lugar es estúpido. Convierten a la comida en castigo, ¿qué ayuda es esa?

—Me pusieron el plato en frente y estaba tan, pero tan molesta por todo, que me dije a mi misma: «_todo se va a la mierda, comeré y a mí, nadie, ni nada me jode_».

—¡Tori, versión _Rambo_… bien!

—Tonta —me dice riendo—. Lo terminé todo, todo sin dejar un arroz en el plato. Me tomó veinte minutos y luego me senté como la persona más satisfecha y cómoda a seguir leyendo el libro. La mañana siguiente fue igual en el desayuno.

—¿Y las voces?

—Están, susurran cosas, pero las callo. Lucho contra ellas, contra mis deseos de correr al baño. Es… duro, duele, pero es _un solo dolor_. Lo hago, me siento mal, eventualmente me acuerdo de todo lo que le dije a Alexandra y me abstengo de recaer.

—Recuperaste el control.

—Aún no del todo, pero a eso voy. Por eso ha sido una buena semana, que empezó muy mal, pero va bien.

—¿Tori?

—¿Mmm-hmm?

—Tú… eres muy linda. Muy, muy, muy bonita y vales mucho para mí… para todos —le aseguro, no quiero que las palabras de esa idiota se queden grabadas en sus pensamientos.

—Es raro oírte ser tan comprehensiva y dulce, ¿sabes? Y gracias por lo de bonita.

—Estas últimas semanas, lo único que he querido es estar así contigo… como esta tarde, como ahora —le digo, buscando en sus ojos cierta complicidad. Una señal de que no estoy sola en esto.

—Te extraño, Jade. Tanto como no tienes idea.

—Yo más.

—Imposible. —Me sonríe—. ¿Puedo… pedirte un favor?… No hay problema si no quieres…

—Lo que sea —respondo, viéndola dudar.

—¿Puedo…? —Exhala tomando fuerzas—. ¿Puedo tocarte?

Asiento sin hablar porque no sé exactamente a qué se refiere.

Pronto siento su mano navegar mi cintura por sobre la remera de algodón. La observo cerrar sus ojos, concentrándose en la acción y yo me estremezco luchando por no dejárselo saber.

Este momento no es mío. No es para mí. Lo sé por cómo me aprieta. Ajusta sus dedos en mi piel, recogiéndola y la suelta, recorre mi espalda, presionándola, dándome un cosquilleo y regresa por las costillas de mi abdomen hasta retirar su mano.

Lo hacía por ella, es como si extrañara tocarse y sentir algo más que no sean sus prominentes huesos.

—Gracias —susurra, acomodándose en su posición previa.

—¿Tori? —pregunto esperando un rotundo no—, ¿puedo tocarte yo?

Veo que no le cae muy bien mi sugerencia, pero yo necesitaba hacerla. Tengo que saber los límites de esto, de qué tan íntimo puede ser mi acercamiento.

—Preferiría que no… no aun, pero pronto… ¿sí?

Mensaje entendido, no es el momento. Tendré que esperar, pero está bien, no tengo apuro.

—¿Qué tal esto? —pregunto nuevamente, acariciando la línea de su cabello, quitándole unos mechones que caían frente a sus orejas y paso mi mano por detrás de su cuello, colándome en su castaña cabellera y acariciándola suavemente.

—Sí, puedes hacerlo así —contesta cerrando nuevamente sus ojos. Ya son las cuatro de la mañana y será mejor tratar de descansar.

No retiro mi mano de su posición. La acariciaré hasta que se quede dormida, o hasta que yo lo haga.

—¿Tori?

—Mmm-hmm. —Ya casi está del otro lado.

—No importa qué pase, siempre estoy aquí. Cuando me necesites, no lo olvides… ven a mí.

—O-key.

Mañana se lo recordaré, por ahora el sueño pesa y solo necesitamos dormir.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

¡Qué lar-go!

No podía interrumpir nada en este capítulo. Es importante para la trama que ambas lleguen a este nivel de confianza y sinceridad.

Pero sí, escribir se hizo eterno y por eso la demora.

Gracias a todos los que dejan un review, se les quiere, guiño, guiño.

Gracias Mía por presionarme, quería publicarlo ayer pero ya no lo logré.

Nos leemos pronto, con un capítulo más pequeño y manejable XD. Adior.


	30. El Examen

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Lo primero que noté al ver a Tori hoy en la mañana, fue una sonrisa casi imperceptible; leve, modesta y discreta. Un esbozo de timidez en el rostro como respuesta a lo que acababa de encontrar en su casillero antes de la primera hora de clases.

«Te ves linda hoy».

Un simple pedazo de papel con cuatro palabras, que le dejé unos minutos antes.

Sin decirnos nada fuimos, cada una, a su respectivo salón. Las dos primeras horas del lunes, no las tenemos juntas. Ella cambió tanto su horario para este semestre que compartimos muy pocas clases. Pero la tercera, biología, es una de ellas.

La materia en sí no es aburrida, sobre todo cuando nos hacen diseccionar animales, ranas, palomas, cosas así, o cuando estudiamos genética y enfermedades raras, pero hoy —particularmente hoy— fue una de las clases más aburridas de mi historia escolar.

Llegué temprano para guardarle un asiento a mi lado, muchas veces hacemos experimentos o trabajos en pareja, así que pensé que podríamos conversar un poco. Para mi mala suerte, Tori tardó un par de minutos en llegar, su clase anterior se había extendido. No había sido su culpa, tenía una papeleta de justificación del vice-rector. Eso no detuvo al maestro Flint de hacer un ejemplo de su impuntualidad y la obligó a sentarse en un puesto de la primera fila como castigo, tal como si tuviera diez años. ¿Qué se le va a hacer?, Flint tiene casi sesenta, así se hacía en los viejos tiempos.

Cuando llegó, las cortinas ya estaban completamente cerradas de lado y lado, la luz del aula apagada en su totalidad y, en la pared de enfrente, se proyectaba un documental de naturaleza.

Los días de película son lo peor porque además, Flint es muy estricto y todos debemos guardar un silencio sepulcral cuando vemos una. Tan solo se escuchaba el sonido del ventilador y el monólogo lento e hipnotizante del narrador que parecía un somnífero para todos los que estábamos presentes.

Veinte minutos después —yo y más de la mitad de la clase— éramos un festín de bostezos. Mi quijada reposaba cansadamente su sobre mi mano, mientras que con la otra dibujaba figuras absurdas en mi cuaderno, pretendiendo tomar apuntes.

De la nada, sentí una vibración sobre mis piernas, un sobresalto que me despertó. Regresé la mirada a mi regazo y, en la pantalla encendida de mi celular, se dejaba ver un nombre familiar y una simple pregunta.

«¿Aburrida?», era Tori desde el otro extremo del salón. Mi aburrimiento se esfumó inmediatamente y deslicé mi dedo pulgar para contestarle.

«Algo. Esto de ver los rituales de apareamiento de los pájaros no es lo más entretenido del mundo».

«¡Lo sé, es una pérdida de tiempo! Como si no hubiésemos visto este tipo de programas en la televisión cuando teníamos diez años».

«Creo que podríamos aprender más de una película romántica de los años noventa».

«O viendo porno…»

«¡O con porno! Exacto…»

Por lo menos con el porno cubriríamos más materia. Rituales de apareamiento, conquista ¡y apareamiento! Sería mejor que esa inútil clase de sexualidad que tuvimos en la primaria.

Sentí su mirada sobre mí y vi que su sonrisa se había extendido unos milímetros más, también la mía. Eso fue hasta que de la banca de enfrente, escuchamos un reclamo.

—Señorita Vega, ¿podría por favor apagar ese aparato y concentrarse en la clase?

—Sí, maestro Flint… Lo siento.

Ambas guardamos nuestros teléfonos y regresamos a la monotonía de la cinta, poniendo aún menos atención que antes.

Finalmente, una hora y media más tarde, sonó el timbre. Me puse de pie y guardé mis cosas. La hora siguiente, yo tenía clases de actuación y Tori la hora libre. No volveríamos a vernos hasta el almuerzo o tal vez después.

Casi como un instinto volví a buscarla con la mirada. Últimamente me he dado cuenta de que Tori es como un imán, mis ojos la persiguen a donde quiera que vaya. La contemplé por un momento y comencé a caminar en dirección a la puerta, encontrándome con ella justo al salir.

—Lamento que te hayan retado por los mensajes.

—Está bien, yo los empecé.

—Gracias por la distracción. Estaba a punto de ponerme a roncar.

—Igual que yo, lo que no sucedería si pusieran una película porno —repitió riendo. Viramos la esquina y me detuve por un instante antes de retomar mi rumbo en la dirección contraria.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, es una idea brillante. Deberíamos proponerlo como parte del currículo del siguiente semestre.

Otra risa corta nos acompañó hasta que sonó la segunda alarma. Me hubiera encantado mandar todo al diablo y tomarme la hora libre con ella, pero debía despedirme o llegaría tarde y no quería enfadar más a Sikowitz. Él ya estaba bastante molesto con todo el grupo porque, casi todos mis compañeros decidieron «olvidarse» de practicar para el ejercicio de actuación en parejas que nos asignó hace semanas y, cuando tuvimos que representar las partes en la obra, fallaron astronómicamente.

—¿Tanto les cuesta darse un beso en escena? ¡Uno! —nos reclamó el jueves anterior.

—Es que… es raro.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cuántas veces se han besado en ese escenario Beck y Jade, Robbie y Cat, o…?

"Tori y Beck, Tori y Robbie, Tori y Rex…", pensé, una vez más, con mi foco de concentración en esa linda morena.

—¡Pero son chica y chico! —Lo interrumpió Andre, protestando con sus manos en alto. Lo cual a mi me parecía estúpido. Meg y yo éramos chica y chica y no estábamos llorando como pasivas en cuento de hadas.

—¡Oh! ¿El galán de la escuela no puede besar a otro chico? —respondió el viejo de los cocos.

Yo reí con ese comentario, ganándome una mirada brusca de mi maestro, pero era verdad. Andre de las da de conquistador, pero cuando alguien le pone los labios de Beck al frente y se escandaliza.

—Dime, ¿no es él tu mejor amigo?, ¿no pueden compartir un beso «entre amigos»?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, viejo. Podemos hacerlo aquí en clase, pero no eso de estar practicando…

—¡Es evidente que «no pueden» o el ensayo habría salido perfecto!¿Acaso no practicas una canción cuando la vas a presentar al público?

El hippie consiguió otro punto más con esa pregunta.

—Sí, pero…

—¡Pero nada! Ustedes están estudiando para ser actores, actrices ¿y no pueden realizar una escena de un beso con otro compañero? —le reclamó con tanta indignación, que hasta yo la sentí—. ¡Esto se acabó! Están cursando el último año de secundaria y deben ser responsables con lo que se les pide.

—Quizá si intercambiamos parejas, los chicos se sientan más cómodos…

—¡No, Cat! —la cortó de un grito y, con ímpetu, fue hasta el pizarrón y escribió en la parte alta:

«_Examen práctico sorpresa a partir de la siguiente semana_».

—¡¿Qué?! —se escuchó entre voces.

—Sí, mi querido Andre Harris. Un día de la siguiente semana, tendrán su examen, cuando y como yo lo decida. Y el que no cumpla con las instrucciones tendrá un cero en el semestre, ¿entendido?

Las quejas siguieron escuchándose por varios minutos más, pero el loco de los cocos estaba decidido y nadie cambiaría su parecer. Nos deseó un buen fin de semana y salió del salón.

Yo no tuve problema entonces, Meg y yo practicamos mucho y fuimos, aparte de Robbie y Cat, las únicas que logramos el cometido, allá el resto.

Hoy, lunes, todos esperábamos que llegara nuestro loco maestro a la clase y nos hiciera pasar pareja por pareja al escenario. Pero no, se dedicó a hablar sobre el público en vivo y cómo lograr que una simple actuación sea creíble y bla, bla, bla. Yo, la verdad, estaba demasiado distraída viendo a Tori por la ventana como para prestarle atención.

Ella estaba sentada en el jardín, cruzada de piernas y comiendo a pequeños mordiscos una manzana, pasando lentamente las hojas de su grueso libro de literatura. Tori me comentó el domingo —mientras desayunábamos— que después de abandonar algunas clases, su promedio dependía considerablemente de sus calificaciones en el resto de materias y literatura era una de las más pesadas.

Se me hizo extraño verla a lo lejos. Notar lo mucho que ha cambiado. Ahora lleva un look más adulto, más maduro. Quizá porque después de la conversación de ese sábado, veía a una Tori más reflexiva, compleja, fuerte, con ganas de luchar. Aprendí muchas cosas sobre mi ex esa noche, acerca de todo lo que le está pasando. Fue bastante esclarecedor.

—Hmm… —Largo un suspiro, ha sido un día cansado. Ahora solo espero a que la clase termine, tomar mis cosas y salir a encontrarme con ella en ese mismo lugar. Conversaremos un rato, le preguntaré si quiere hacer algo conmigo en la tarde…

—Bien, espero que se preparen para su examen en estos días… No se olviden de practicar —dice Sikowitz, apuntando con los dedos a todos los que se han quejado estos días.

Yo evito a toda costa que me detengan mis amigos y salgo con prisa, ni siquiera voy a molestarme con ir a mi casillero. Debo dar toda una vuelta por área de almuerzos, para llegar al otro lado del jardín…

… Lo que aparentemente no será necesario. Ahí está, sentada en una de las mesas, concentrada en su lectura. Debió venir aquí al sonar la campana, para estar más cómoda.

"La calificación es importante, déjala leer", pienso al verla. Mejor será que me resigne a no interrumpirla hoy.

El resto de mis amigos se acercan entre risas a una de las mesas más a la derecha. Lo malo es que almorzar con ellos se había vuelto tan tedioso últimamente. Andre y Beck se la pasan hablando de autos o de chicas y, Cat y Robbie o se besan, o hablan de estupideces, como «_cuán linda es la luna cuando la ven juntos_», ¡puaj!

Veo a mi alrededor y, a falta de lugar, decido sentarme en el graderío, a un lado de la columna principal. Saco algo de comer de mi bolso y unos minutos después se me une Meg.

—Buen provecho, stalker —me saluda, sentándose a mi lado.

—Hey… —le respondo, indiferente.

—¿Hay quien torturas ahora, tortolito? —me pregunta con sarcasmo y rápidamente, añade—: ¡Ah, olvídalo! Ya lo sé, no tienes ojos para nadie más que para Tori.

—Mmm-hmm…

Mi respuesta es corta, un tono demasiado alegre, definitivamente es extraña para ella. Meg no tarda en darse cuenta de que algo no anda bien, que algo me sucede y, con cuidado, ladea su cabeza en mi dirección. Me observa por unos segundos, claramente alternando su vista entre Tori y yo un par de veces antes de volver a su posición inicial, es demasiado evidente.

De soslayo, la veo negar divertida, sé lo que está por hacer. Como ella dice, «_cuando la vida te da una oportunidad de molestar a Jade West, ¡hazlo!_»

—¿Es eso que veo en tu carita una sonrisa, Jade? ¡Aww! —bromea, girando con su dedo índice sobre mi mejilla.

Probablemente no es la forma más idónea de preguntarme qué había sucedido el fin de semana, pero Meg no es la persona más normal que conozco. Es más, es por eso que me cae tan bien, le importa un comino si me enojo o no, o si sus comentarios me agradan. Lo cual, de cierta manera, la hacen la amiga perfecta.

—Si no quieres perder el dedo, Meg, más te vale que…

—Ya, ya. ¡Qué genio! —Prefiere dejar las bromas y prepara su ensalada. Lo único que come son ensaladas, claro que una vez que llega a casa de la escuela, devora un almuerzo completo.—. ¿No vas a comer nada?

Sin apartar mi vista de mi objetivo, levanto mi mano y le muestro una barra de chocolate a medio comer.

—¿Un _Snickers_? Ajá, tremendo almuerzo. No vayas a empacharte, ¿eh? No quiero tener que rodarte hasta tu casa después de la escuela.

—No tengo hambre —le informo y escucho un bufido que grita un «_mejor me callo_».

—Y… ¿no vas a preguntarme qué hice el fin de semana? —pregunta cambiándome de tema.

—No.

—¡Aj, vamos! Sé buena amiga, pregúntame.

—Te viste con tu primo Diego…¡Go, Diego, go! —termino burlándome.

—¡Basta con lo de Dora la exploradora, ¿quieres?! —me pide una vez más, pero no lo haré, es el apodo perfecto. Jamás olvidaré de ese bochornoso disfraz—. Pregúntame qué hice, se buena.

—¡Ya, ya! ¿Qué-hiciste-el-fin-de-semana? —preciso cada una de mis palabras con molestia en mi entonación. No tengo muchas ganas de hablar, estoy ocupada… viendo a Tori.

—¡Salí con Ryder! —responde, bastante emocionada.

Le conté el tipo de chico que es, ¿pero me escuchó?, no.

—¡Meg, te dije que no-lo-hicieras!

—Y yo te dije «_sí, claro, mamá_», ¿no era obvio que no te iba a hacer caso?

—Allá tú, te he dicho miles de veces que es un idiota.

—Un idiota…, pero guapo y besa muy bien.

Escuchar eso, me hace un nudo en la garganta, No puedo evitar rodar mis ojos y simular que me da arcada de pensar en dicho evento. No aguanto a Ryder, mucho menos después de que intentó pasarse de listo con Tori hace un año.

—¡Qué asco, Meg! Es como imaginarte teniendo sexo con Godzilla.

—¡Eres taaan dramáticaaaa!… Es lindo y voy a salir con él otra vez… —pausa entre mordidas—… este viernes, ¿quieres venir?

—¿Qué? —La atención tenía fija en Tori, se pierde al escuchar esa propuesta. Regreso a verla para asegurarme de haberla escuchado bien y ella asiente.

—Hay una fiesta en la casa de uno de sus amigos. Me dijo que si quería, podía llevarte. ¿Quieres venir?

—No, gracias —respondo lo más rápido que puedo. Meg habla en serio, pero yo ni loca iría a una fiesta con ese tipo.

—¡Ay, no seas aburrida! Una fiesta, una… ¡Una!

—No.

—¿Tienes mejores planes?

Regreso mi vista a la latina que tengo a varios metros de distancia. Al hacer contacto con esos lindos ojos color café se me marca una sonrisa que no puedo o quiero esconder.

Tori sonríe coqueta, mordiendo la punta de su bolígrafo, escondiendo ese gesto tras su libro. Se ve tan linda.

—¡Ohhh! —Inhala impactada— ¡Te estás coqueteando con Tori!

—No… —Negué inútilmente, como si mi amiga fuera estúpida.

—¡Tú y ella se están mandando miraditas!… ¡Aww, muero!

—Basta…

—¡Dime que por fin, por fin, me hiciste caso y decidiste hablarle!

No acepto o niego nada.

—¡Le hablaste!

—Puedes bajar las revoluciones… Sí, hablamos. pasamos la noche del sábado juntas, ¿okey?

—¡¿Te acostaste con Tori?! —susurra emocionada. Por lo menos, no lo gritó a los cuatro vientos. Eso sí, ojalá lo hubiera hecho, ni siquiera me dejó tocarla—. ¡Sí, lo hiciste!

—¡Megan! —trato de apagar sus emociones. Esto va a un kilómetro por hora, lento. No necesito que quiera acelerar las cosas.

—¿Y qué tal fue? ¿Pasional? ¿Desenfrenado? ¿Romántico? Dime, en la escala de Ryder a Robbie ¿de qué nivel estamos hablando?

—¡Ew, Meg! ¿Qué diablos con tus puntos de referencia? ¡Ninguno!

—Hmm, entonces es una Cat…

—¡Hey!

—¡¿Qué?! —Se defiende—. Cat no es mi tipo.

—¿Y Robbie lo es?

—Mmmm —piensa por un momento—, bueno esa pinta nerd no le queda taaan mal.

—¡Qué asco!

—Por algo dije de "Ryder" a "Robbie".

—¡Igual, ninguno! No me acosté con Tori… Bueno, sí. Pero no hicimos nada, solo conversamos.

—¡Oh!… Así que fue un tire mental, entendido. ¿Y qué tal? Cuéntamelo todo.

Me limito a largar un molesto suspiro. No va a dejar de insistir hasta que le de un par de detalles, la conozco. Es peor que _Tiger_ cuando se pone a saltar, no para más hasta que viene _Conejo_ y le da un tortazo.

—Bien, fuimos a comer y al karaoke… y después hablamos mucho.

—¡Entonces, están saliendo!

—No, fue una salida grupal con otros amigos.

—Seguuuro… —Duda de mis palabras y, de un momento a otro, una sombra nos cubre del sol, haciéndonos regresar a ver unos centímetros más arriba.

—Jade, Meg.

—Sikowitz —respondemos ambas al mismo tiempo.

—Tienen quince minutos.

Meg y yo nos quedamos en silencio esperando su respuesta.

—¡Su examen práctico, lo harán ahora!

—Tu clase termino hace rato, nos lo tomas mañana —le recuerdo, terminando sin apuro mi chocolate.

—Nop, ahora mismo, aquí, en estos escalones y frente a todas estas personas que no saben que es una tarea.

—¡¿Aquí?!

—Sí, evocar el sentimiento de intimidad en un medio público es parte del ejercicio. Hablé de eso en la clase hoy.

La misma a la que yo no puse un centímetro de atención, ¡perfecto!

—Tienen… —Se detuvo para observar su reloj—… Doce minutos. Las estaré vigilando por ahí. —Finaliza y se retira, casi saltando de la alegría.

—¡Diablos, diablos, diablos! —murmuro.

Es el peor momento del mundo. ¿Cómo se le ocurre pedirnos eso justo ahora?

—Tranquila, ya no nos sale tan mal. Tendremos buena nota.

—Me importa un comino la nota, Meg. ¡Tori está aquí!

Seguía leyendo en esa mesa. Lo que menos quería era hacerla sentir mal, mucho menos por andar besándome con la chica que, de una u otra forma, nos separó.

—Es un ejercicio de actuación. Ella estudia esto, debe entender…

—¡Tori no sabe que esto es un ejercicio, tonta! Pensará que tú y yo tenemos algo.

—No lo va a hacer, somos amigas, nada más… ¡tonta!

Eso amigas nada más, ella también es mi amiga y nada más. Hacer esto debería ser fácil. No es como si le estuviera metiendo los cuernos. Era una tarea, pan comido, ¿verdad?

—No puedo hacerlo, lo siento —me retracto de mis conclusiones. No quiero herir a Tori.

—Jade…

—¡No, Meg!

—Okey, tranquilízate —me dice tomándome de la quijada, virando mi cabeza en dirección a ella y la suelta con la misma delicadeza—. Se está yendo ¿ves? Cuando salga del merendero damos el examen y listo.

Es verdad, Tori recoge sus cosas y las guarda con calma en su maleta. Se la pone al hombro y, apenas dando una mirada en nuestra dirección, me sonríe una despedida y sale del lugar.

—Listo, ahora podemos dar el examen.

Meg, definitivamente, es una buena amiga. Sé que si Tori no se hubiera ido, ella se habría bancado el cero conmigo, pero no hizo falta.

Me acerco y ella, con suavidad retira algunos mechones ligeros que se mueven con el viento sobre mi cara. Me sonríe y, tal como lo practicamos, yo le regreso el gesto. Vamos acercándonos y coloco mis manos sobre sus rodillas. No es la posición más cómoda, el plan inicial era abrazarme de su cintura. Ella llega hasta mi nariz con la suya y nos da un par de roces antes de unir nuestros labios.

Nos besamos. Tenemos esta nota en el bolsillo, no hay nada que hacer. Somos buenas, las dos.

Me tranquiliza que Tori no estuviera presente. No quiero que las cosas entre ambas cambien. Ya lidiaré después con los rumores que seguro escuchará. Le confirmaré que fue una tarea nada más. Solo espero poder hablar yo misma con ella, antes de que eso suceda.

Meg y yo nos separamos con un corto pico en los labios y pronto suena la alarma. Una hora más de clases y a casa.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y a todos los que últimamente le han dado favorito a la historia, aprecio mucho su apoyo.

Gracias a todos los que me animan con sus palabras, sus teorías y sus caritas felices. No saben cuanto pueden levantarme el ánimo las notificaciones de sus reviews.

Espero librarme de algunas cosas esta semana y tal vez poder publicar el siguiente en un par de días. Estoy tan molida que creo que dormiré por 48 horas.

Suerte siempre y… ¡Adior!


	31. Dolor

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Apenas tengo diecisiete años.

Eso es lo que muchos dirán. «_Todavía no has vivido nada_», «_todavía no sabes lo que es el dolor_».

La gente puede decir lo que quiera, pero yo puedo hablar de la experiencia.

Perder a tus padres duele.

Es duro, es… complicado. Puedo llorar cada noche pensando en todo lo que perdí cuando ellos decidieron darme la espalda, hasta podría considerarme una de ellas, yo misma me perdí por completo.

Desde entonces tengo esa constante agonía en el pecho que lamentablemente, se me ha hecho costumbre sentir.

Cuando recuerdo las palabras de papá el día que me echó de casa y se paró a vigilar qué me llevaba, cerrándome después la puerta del que era mi hogar, mi protección, dejándome sin nada, cada vez que lo hago, me recorre un espasmo por dentro de la piel.

Cualquier persona que haya sentido el pinchazo de un alfiler, sabrá de lo que hablo.

Algunos dirán: «_no, ese tipo de dolor es como si te fusilaran el corazón»_. Pero no, es como un maldito alfiler picándote en la separación de la yema de tu dedo y el límite de la uña. Una punzada insoportable que enciende una reacción en cada nervio de tu cuerpo y te deja una sensación de malestar, que no se va.

Las palabras que mamá dijo la última vez que nos vimos, causan la misma reacción, otro alfiler.

«_Prefiero tener a una hija muerta a una lesbiana_».

A eso vamos mamá, allá mismo vamos.

Y ahí está otra vez, ese cosquilleo de dolor que se esparce por tu pecho y llega hasta tus extremidades, el que obliga a tus ojos a lagrimar.

Sé lo que es el dolor. Así tenga «apenas» diecisiete años.

Hoy, llegué de la escuela —no fue un buen día, aunque haya iniciado así—, y sentía que me costaba hasta caminar. Me dolía todo, físicamente, me pesaba vivir.

Una nota en mi casillero, en la mañana, me dio una punzada, esta vez, una feliz; una que me daba esperanzas, una que me hizo sentir tan bien.

Unas risas aquí y allá, sus miradas fijas en mí, como si nada más importara en el mundo, como si todo lo que Jade necesitara es que le regresara el gesto y lo hice, todo el día, pero…

¿Existe la felicidad? En serio, ¿existe?

Mi examen de literatura fue una desgracia. No pude contestar más de la tercera parte de las preguntas y no es porque no leí el libro, lo releí, lo sabía todo, pero al sentarme frente a ese pedazo de papel, lo único en lo que podía pensar es en que… no tengo nada.

Pregunta uno: «_¿Crees que el personaje principal logró superar los conflictos en el transcurso de la historia?_»

Respuesta: …

Pregunta dos: «_¿Llega el personaje principal a encontrar la felicidad a pesar de todas las contrariedades que sufre?_»

Respuesta: …

Pregunta tres: «_¿Cuál es el personaje secundario que ayuda a resolver el conflicto y cuáles son sus motivaciones?_»

Respuesta: … ¿…? ¡¿…?!

Nada tenía sentido, nada. No supe cómo contestarlas. Pasó una hora, sonó el timbre y entregué la hoja casi en blanco.

Si no fuera por preguntas como: «_¿Cuál es nombre del tío abuelo de Pepito, Juanito y Menganito?_», la única respuesta correcta habría sido mi propio nombre en la parte superior de la hoja.

Tiré la maleta en una esquina de mi habitación y me recosté hasta que Sophie me llamara para bajar a comer. Nya aún no llegaba del trabajo, lo que me pareció extraño, pero la vida pasa, a veces hay problemas. Lo que no sabía, era que el problema llegaría con ella y lo encontraría en la sala cuando bajé, veinte minutos después.

Tan pronto como puse un pie en el primer piso, me golpeó el olor de su colonia. Un recuerdo me abofeteó justo en la cara, sus abrazos, su amor, su orgullo por mí, todo envuelto en ese aroma. Un segundo más tarde los vi, esperándome.

—Gayle me habló de tu… problema —habló él, dirigiéndose a mí. Papá nunca dijo un hola.

—Lo esperaba —respondí indiferente—. Hace semanas, para ser honestos.

Sin duda mi guardado resentimiento para con él y su ausencia, se adueñaron de mi voz.

—Tori, estoy… —Pausó, interrumpiéndose a él mismo.

¿Qué podía decir? Su princesa era un perro perdido, una puta, una lesbiana, ahora una asquerosa enferma, una vergüenza más que apilar en la creciente lista de decepciones.

No necesitaba sus palabras.

—Estás asqueado, lo entiendo, gracias por venir, tengo que hacer un poco de tarea —espeté, corriendo rápidamente arriba.

Me sorprendió mucho que un sencillo trote hacia la segunda planta, me dejase sin aliento. Ya es una semana entera que he comido, que me he cuidado y sigo así, débil, decaída, inútil.

Sophie me siguió un par de minutos después. Logré disimular mi mal estado físico, alegando que estaba furiosa por verlo ahí. Ha pasado casi un mes desde que mi psicóloga lo contactó y sí, sé que no estuvo en la ciudad, pero una maldita llamada no le costaba nada, un compromiso para una sesión, algo.

Mi tía subió subsecuentemente. No hubo reclamo. Simplemente me comunicó que, después del almuerzo, tendríamos una sesión juntos, mamá también vendría.

Mi estómago para ese entonces ya era un nudo imposible de soltar. Necesitaba descargar todo eso que sentía por dentro que empezaba a agobiarme, pero ni Nya, ni Sophie, me dejaron un momento a solas.

Para cuando llegamos al consultorio, papá y mamá ya estaban allí, sentados a extremos contrarios del sofá grande. Nya y Sophie se acurrucaron en el de enfrente. Bueno, no exageremos, estaban muy juntas y tomadas de las manos. Gayle se acomodó en uno de los sofás individuales y, el otro, esperaba por mí, tal cual un banquillo de acusados.

Dejé mi chaqueta colgada en el perchero del consultorio y pasé a sentarme. Fue extraño cruzar por medio de ese silencio, sintiendo la mirada de todos los presentes sobre mis hombros. Si querían más estrés y presión, estaban logrando su cometido.

—Esta tarde trataremos de tener una conversación sobre lo que aqueja a Tori, su bulimia, su anorexia y su sexualidad.

¡Esa, era una frase ganadora!, déjenme decirles.

Todos mis problemas juntos. «_Nada más hablaremos de estas diminutas contrariedades_», le faltó decir.

Suspiré porque sentí que sería una tarde muy larga, seguramente se iría hasta la noche, correría sangre y uno de nosotros podría ser coronado como el ganador, con trinche en mano y, uno a uno, colocar en él los corazones de los que hayan perecido en la batalla.

—Yo quisiera… decir algo —comenzó papá. Yo evité regresar a verlo, no me importaba qué estuviera por decir.

Durante todo este tiempo —desde que no aparecieron por el Centro el día de visitas— me he enseñado a mi misma a no esperar nada de ellos.

—Sé perfectamente el papel que he jugado en todo esto y… lo siento.

Seguí sin mirarlo, es más, sé que negué con incredulidad completa. Un, lo siento, no arregla nada. Son palabras vacías.

—Hija… por favor… he tratado…

—No es suficiente… —respondí, interponiéndome en sus palabras. Porque no lo es.

La gente es tan malacostumbrada. Creen que porque piden disculpas, la parte afectada está en la obligación de aceptarlas y no es así. He vivido en el infierno, literalmente, el infierno, por más de seis meses… No es suficiente.

—Fui a un seminario sobre la sensibilidad de género. Yo mismo se lo pedí a mi comandante. Aprendí muchas cosas…

—Qué bueno… —volví a decir sin mucho interés. Por suerte, Gayle no cree que sus pacientes deban ser forzados a la comunicación. Sabe que la confianza de la palabra se gana, y no sucederá en la primera sesión. Me lo ha repetido en varias ocasiones.

Mi vista continuaba en el piso, aunque lograba ver que papá movía sus brazos con frustración y se re-acomodaba en su asiento.

—Hija… —Empezó nuevamente, como si hubiera practicado, sin fin, el discurso que yo no le permitía terminar—. Quiero decirte que aunque no comparta tus decisiones, las toleraré…

Quizá fue la fuerza de sus palabras, la inexactitud de las mismas, lo que me indispuso más. Apreté mi mordida, seguramente reflejando mi enojo, mi decepción.

—Tori, ¿hay algo que quieras decir? —preguntó Gayle al verme. Ya me conoce, ya sabe cuando estoy forzándome a guardar algo, a no explotar—. No necesariamente a tus papás.

—Vamos, amor. Estamos aquí para ti —dijo Nya.

Hasta que no sentí un frío recorrer mi mejilla, no comprendí que mi ira me estaba haciendo llorar. Pero no quería que confundieran mis lágrimas con tristeza, mucho menos con felicidad por lo que mi papá acababa de decir y me decidí a hablar.

—Yo no necesito tu tolerancia. Ni la quiero, ni la voy a aceptar.

—Tori…

—No, ahora hablo yo —le dije mirándolo por la primera vez en meses—. Esto, esto que soy, la etiqueta que ustedes decidieron ponerme, ¡no-es-una-decisión! —dije con muchísima dureza y levantando la voz—. Yo soy lesbiana, tanto como tu compañero de la fuerza es negro. —Lo vi endurecer su gesto, ¿cómo me atrevía a comparar «mi problema» de esa manera? Volví a afirmarlo—: Sí, de raza negra, afroamericano, negro. Es una cualidad con la que él nació, igual que yo.

—¡Eso no es verdad…!

—¡Guarda silencio, mamá! —le dije con la misma dureza dirigiéndole la peor de mis miradas.

Nya se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, Sophie trataba de tranquilizarla estrujando con cariño su mano. Yo permanecí en silencio un momento más y continué.

—No he decidido nada, por lo tanto no espero tolerancia. Espero respeto y aceptación —les expliqué—. Yo no tolero a un negro o a un asiático, los acepto. Yo no tolero a un niño con síndrome de down, lo acepto. Yo no tolero a un sordo o a un ciego, ¡los acepto! Jamás toleraré a un hombre por nacer hombre, tal vez no sea de mi gusto, pero no lo tolero, lo acepto. Eso es lo que espero de ustedes, aceptación.

—Hija, mi religión…

—¡Tu religión! Eso, es una elección y, eso, yo lo tolero, mas no lo acepto —volví a interrumpir. No fue un buen día, el peor para esa sesión—. ¡Yo soy tu hija!, pero hoy estamos aquí porque, aparentemente, valgo más muerta que lesbiana.

—¡Yo nunca he dicho cosa así! —se defendió él y yo volteé a mamá.

—Pero ella lo hizo, «_prefiero tener a una hija muerta a una lesbiana_», ¿no, mamá? —le recordé sintiendo mi vista nublarse. Más dolor en el pecho de solo mencionarlo. Ella no dejó de mirar al piso, tal como yo en un inicio—. La última vez que nos vimos, esas fueron tus palabras… pues… allá vamos.

—Tori… —murmuró Nya, con la voz cortada, la miré un segundo y estaba llorando, Sophie también. Las estaba lastimando, pero así me sentía y debía hablar.

—Es la verdad —dije aceptando que nada va bien, nada—. Voy en tratamiento ya casi tres meses y no he mejorado, he empeorado tanto que… —Paré antes de decirles que a veces sueño con que todo termine. Dios, sería lo mejor, a veces lo sería—… nada ha cambiado, cada vez estoy más enferma, más débil. Casi tengo un paro cardíaco de correr por las escaleras hoy… Un día de estos pasará, porque aceptémoslo, voy a morir con esto, y ese día pues… siéntete feliz mamá… tendrás a la hija muerta que tanto querías.

—Tori, creo que lo mejor sería que escuchemos a tus padres un momento.

—No —le contesté a la experta. Ella quería continuar con esa farsa, pero yo no, no tenía ánimos ni fuerza para escucharlos, para pelear—. Por hoy, esto se acabó.

Me levanté del sillón y caminé hasta la puerta, tomé mi chaqueta y escuché a Nya:

—Espéranos en el auto, amor. Ya bajamos para ir a casa.

Abrí la puerta y me fui.

Al llegar al auto vi el atardecer, ya eran las seis, el cielo estaba de un color hermoso, anaranjado. La playa quedaba apenas a media hora de caminata y decidí seguir. No paré, no corrí tampoco, pero no me detuve en el auto a esperar a mis tías. Me fui.

Ya sabía que las actividades físicas estaban prohibidas, pero necesitaba mi soledad —raramente un poco más de lo normal—, quizá lo que necesitaba era cambiar de aire.

Llegué hasta el muelle y bajé la rampa para sentarme en la arena. Varias veces terminamos aquí cuando venía a correr con Jade. Nos sentábamos a contemplar el océano, a beber un jugo… a reír un poco.

La extraño.

No hay nada más doloroso que sentir tu corazón romperse dentro de ti, sufrir una explosión justo en el medio de tu pecho…

Es ese tipo de dolor que te entumece, te atonta, te invalida… Ese que, de ser una pena insuperable, pasa a ser la peor aflicción que puedas experimentar.

Lo que no sé es, ¿qué es lo que duele más?… Ver a la persona que amas besar a otra, o saber que fuiste tú la que la alejó, la que la dejó en sus brazos.

Mi pluma…

Volví a la mesa por mi «pluma de la buena suerte». La quería para el examen que fallé.

Lo había dejado sobre el mesón. Estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en caminar de una manera que le agradara a Jade mientras salía del lugar, y la dejé allí olvidada.

Después de tomarla en mis manos, regresé mi vista para verla y… se estaban besando.

Era un beso dulce, tierno… sentido. El tipo de beso para el que debes tener sentimientos para darlo… y Jade los tenía, era obvio…

Dolió…

Todavía tengo ese vacío en el pecho en este momento, ha estado conmigo desde que las vi.

No la dejé tocarme… esa noche… No la dejé.

Pero ¿qué hubiera pasado si lo hacía? Probablemente habría corrido más rápido de mí, muy, muy lejos.

He estado sentada frente a las olas que revientan en mis pies, por horas. Deteniendo mis impulsos por buscar un lugar donde pueda quitarme todo este cansancio que siento por dentro y cada minuto, encuentro menos razones para no hacerlo.

¿Estaba jugando conmigo?

¡No, no!

No quiero pensar en eso… realmente no quiero.

He estado evitando hacerme preguntas sobre Jade toda la tarde, porque sé con certeza que, una vez que me responda a mí misma…, perderé toda mi fuerza y volveré al círculo de mi estúpida enfermedad, volveré a matarme lentamente. Quizá es ahí a donde debo ir, donde termina mi camino.

"No, no lo hagas Tori. No…"

"Concéntrate en algo más."

"¿Pero en qué?"

"¡No lo sé! En algo".

No quiero pensar, no quiero pensar… por favor…

Jade se veía feliz… sin mí… La perdí…

Me desbarato en esta playa. Mi llanto desconsolado seguramente inquieta a la gente que pasa, pero no puedo evitarlo… me permití responderme.

La quiero conmigo, la extraño, pero la perdí. Ella tiene a alguien más y… está bien… ella merece ser feliz, jamás lo será conmigo.

Hoy no fue un buen día.

Mi papá siempre me decía: «_si hay algo importante en la vida, es que, hay que saber perder_».

Limpio las lágrimas que han caído de mis ojos desde que llegué aquí y me levanto. Debo tomar un taxi llegar a su casa y decirle un adiós, desearle buena suerte, olvidarme de todo… Dejarla ir.

No es difícil encontrar transporte, su casa no queda tan lejos de aquí. Diez minutos más tarde estoy asegurándome de no caer por la enredadera que da a su ventana y, cómo siempre, el picaporte no está pasado. Jade dice que si un día hay una emergencia no quiere preocuparse de quitar los seguros para huir.

Las luces están apagadas, el aire al máximo y ella dormida, cubierta con cobijas hasta las orejas… Llegué demasiado tarde. Son las once de la noche, y aunque Jade es de dormir tarde, hoy ya está del otro lado.

Se ve linda durmiendo, si tan solo pudiera… si tan solo…

Debo irme, tal como llegué. Ella no necesita un adiós…, pero me detengo antes de abrir nuevamente la ventana. Yo sí lo necesito, así no sea con palabras.

Me siento en el suelo y me arrimo a la pared. La contemplaré unos minutos. La grabaré en mi memoria así, una última vez y luego la dejaré en paz…

Una puerta se escucha en el corredor momentos después. Un golpe sin intensión y Jade despierta.

Me mira confundida.

—¿Tori?… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Jade… yo…

—¡Ven, debes estar congelándote! —me dice abriendo las cobijas de un lado. Yo me niego a hacerle caso y ese dolor, esa punzada, esa explosión en mi pecho, vuelve.

Es una buena amiga, pero yo no quiero ser su amiga. No puedo compartir su cama.

Mis lágrimas vuelven a caer, no sé ni de donde. Me siento tan vacía que esperaba estar así, hueca, sin nada adentro.

—¡Ven!

Niego, debí irme…

Jade se levanta y se acerca agachándose hasta mi altura y, tomándome de los brazos, me levanta del piso. Yo no puedo evitar abrazarme de su cuello una vez que estamos de pie.

—Regresa conmigo… Te extraño… Te amo… Lo siento tanto.

—Tori…

Lloro apretándola fuerte, lloro porque me duele, porque el dolor no me deja hacer nada más.

Jade me abraza casi sin hacerlo y es que, esa noche, yo no la dejé tocarme…

—Tori… estás temblando.

—Yo… —Sé que lo hago, lo siento, ese frío en mis huesos, confundiéndose con toda la pena y angustia que tenía. No debería estar aquí—. Se ven muy bien juntas…

Jade no responde nada. Sé, por las apariencias que me ha dado estos meses, que no quería que me enterara de su nuevo romance, pero para que seguimos fingiendo. Yo vine a decirle adiós… y eso haré.

—Hacen una linda pareja… y yo… les deseo… Dios, debería irme —Trato de soltarme, pero Jade no me lo permite, es más fuerte que yo.

—No, no te vas.

—Jade, fue un error venir… tú estás con alguien más y yo… no debería estar aquí.

—Tori… no estoy con nadie. Sé que hablas de Meg, pero no estamos juntas.

—Está bien, es… linda…

—No.

—Sí, lo es… y te gusta… —digo, entendiendo justo ahora que quizá… la ama y mis lágrimas vuelven a caer.

—Sé que hablas del beso, sé que crees que estamos juntas, pero no es así… Fue Sikowitz, él nos obligó con uno de sus ejercicios. No estamos juntas y no me gusta Meg, es mi amiga, pero nada más.

Me suelto y me hago para atrás, tan solo para mirarla, saber si me está mintiendo.

—¿No están juntas?

—No… además, no es mi tipo.

—Tú tienes muchos tipos.

—Eso no sonó bien… y no es verdad… mi tipo eres tú, no tengo otro tipo, ni alguien que me guste más.

—Jade…

—Ven —repite y me lleva hasta la cama. Me deja sentada en el filo y va a apagar el aire.

—¿Sabe Nya que estás aquí?

—No, tuve una discusión con mis padres y… —La miro y ella se decide a buscar un buzo y un pantalón, y me los entrega.

—Cámbiate, dormirás aquí esta noche —me dice y camina hacia la puerta de su habitación.

—No quiero hablar con Nya hoy, no quiero discutir… solo…

—Tranquila, le avisaré a mamá para que la llame y le diga que te quedas, ¿okey?

Asiento y espero a que salga para ponerme la pijama que me ofreció.

Escucho murmullos a los lejos. Su mamá no debe estar feliz con la situación. Quién estaría contenta con que su hija tenga cerca a una persona con tantos problemas.

Debería aprovechar e irme justo ahora, pero ella regresa en un instante.

—Listo, ahora ven aquí. —Jade entra rápidamente en la cama y abre sus brazos para que me acomode en su cuerpo. Me coloco de espaldas, como la primera vez que dormimos en esta cama. Ella me cobija completamente y me abraza por fuera del cobertor. Intentando, todavía, no tocarme.

—Duerme Tori, descansa. Estás helada tienes que recuperar calor.

Sintiendo su respiración en mi cuello consigo calmar un poco mi desasosiego.

Le creo… porque quiero hacerlo.

Pero si algo sé, es que, ese beso… fue algo más que un simple ejercicio.

Por el momento decido confiar… creer que soy yo a quien ella quiere. Que no vi lo que vi a medio día.

La extraño, estoy sola y, esto, esto me hace bien, aunque sea una mentira. Necesito la mentira, necesito creer en algo, que podré con esto. Nada más, solo creer.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Gran parte de este capítulo ha estado escrito desde algo así como Navidad y con este fue con el que confirmé que este era el camino correcto de este fic.

No sé si lo hice antes, ya no me acuerdo, pero aquí va.

En la secundaria tuve una amiga, éramos tres en realidad (dentro de nuestro grupo) las que nos llevábamos súper bien. La Majo, la Caro y yo. Teníamos quince años, tal vez dieciséis, cuando la Caro fue metiéndose en esto y, con facilidad, nos metía de a poco a lo mismo.

Creo que mis preocupaciones por la comida jamás fueron grandes, tenía otras. Yo no sentía la pérdida de control en las cosas como ella. La vi de cerca, tratar de restringirse un poco más cada día, como quería que ambas la sigamos.

Imposible para mí, la comida era uno de mis grandes placeres, no la iba a dejarla así nada más. La Majo tal vez fue un más constante con ella, pero eventualmente también lo dejó de lado, sus razones no las sé.

La Caro por el contrario se metió tanto que llegó a ser anorexia y bulímica. Iba a tratamientos, pero jamás vi una mejoría. Hablábamos mucho, principalmente de sus manías, de sus obsesiones con las calorías. De las cosas que hacía para controlar su peso.

Creo que en un momento, ella dejo de hablar de esto con todos, se sentía muy juzgada y lo hacía únicamente conmigo.

En un feriado fue con su familia a la playa y recuerdo recibir una llamada suya cuando volvió contándome que fue a dar al hospital porque se desmayo en plena arena. Fue muy duro enterarme de eso, ver como cada vez estaba más flaca, como cambiaba su contextura, la textura de su piel, como perdía el cabello de a poco, como complicaba su salud. Su dieta en un momento (bajo tratamiento) era una lata de atún, pero siempre que la comía, iba a perderla haciendo dos horas de gimnasio en uno que quedaba cerca de su casa.

Tengo tan presente esa conversación. Si había algo que no iba a permitirse, era perder el control.

Pronto la situación se volvió inmanejable. Mi mamá casi me prohibió verla, no quería que yo fuera a caer en lo mismo. Eventualmente ella salió del colegio, sus papás creían que necesitaba otro tipo de ambiente y ella, más rápido que tarde, se alejó tanto que perdimos el contacto, eventualmente la amistad.

Conozco esta situación de cerca, la vi, día a día, por meses y meses, la escuche de sus labios, sus miedos, más aún sus metas. Vi con tristeza e impotencia su decaimiento. Y aunque desde un principio en el fic me planteé la posibilidad de ir por este camino, no fue hasta que escribí parte de este capítulo que me convencí que debía exteriorizar todo esto que pasó en un momento de mi vida. Que era necesario… para mí.

No apoyo la anorexia o la bulimia. No escribo a Tori con estos problemas porque me guste verla sufrir o sea una trama fácil para el drama. Lo hago porque creo que, como otras cosas, es algo que muchas personas atraviesan a lo largo de su vida y porque tal vez, necesitaba sanar mis propios recuerdos con una persona que quise tanto.

Agradezco siempre cada visto, cada leída suya, cada review, son un gran apoyo. Y con esto me despido :D.

Suerte a todos y nos leemos pronto. Adior.


	32. La mañana siguiente

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

—Era Amanda —le dijo Nya a su esposa, tras colgar la llamada que había recibido unos minutos antes—. Tori está en su casa, va a quedarse allí la noche.

Por fin, y tras de horas de buscar a su sobrina por cielo y tierra, tenía una ligera tranquilidad. Estaba bien, no en su casa, pero bien.

—Llamaré a Cami para que les avise a los demás chicos que ya apareció.

Después de bajar la alarma en todos los que buscaban a Tori, se preparó para dormir, aunque le fue imposible conciliar el sueño.

Para cuando llegó el amanecer del martes, Nya ya estaba lista para ir a buscarla en casa de Amanda, esperando únicamente que den las seis de la mañana para salir. No quería molestar más a la familia West llegando demasiado temprano.

—¿Quieres una taza de café? —le preguntó Sophie a su esposa al entrar a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

—No, gracias… ya tomé dos hace menos de una hora.

—Debes tratar de tranquilizarte, Tori está bien.

—No sé que «tan bien» después de lo que dijo ayer —mencionó Nya, mirando al jardín, sentada en el sillón de la sala—. No puedo creer que su propia madre le haya dicho algo así.

—Ni siquiera Gayle sabía de esa conversación. Hay cosas que Tori tiene muy guardadas. Necesitamos hablar con ella, averiguar qué más la está aquejando o no llegaremos nunca al fondo de todo esto.

—Lo sé —le contestó con un suspiro—, debería salir ya.

No quería hacerse muy tarde, tenía que dictar una clase en la universidad a las ocho y quería hablar con Tori antes de dejarla en casa. Suponía que no asistiría a clases ese día, o en el mejor de los casos llegaría tarde a las primeras horas.

Se levantó y despidiéndose de su esposa, tomó su cartera y salió apurada. No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar, a esa hora la ciudad estaba todavía bastante tranquila. Bajó del auto y, con mucho pesar, timbró.

—Nya, es un gusto volver a verte. Pasa, por favor.

—No sé cuánto en estas circunstancias —dijo entrando hasta la sala, donde Amanda la invitó a sentarse—. Lamento tanto la intrusión, debí retirarla anoche…

—No, no te preocupes. Jade quería que Tori se quedara. ¿Quieres ir a verlas? Aun siguen dormidas.

Sin dudar un segundo Nya asintió y subieron hasta la segunda planta, se acercaron con cuidado y Amanda giró con suavidad la manija de la puerta de la habitación de su hija. Extendió una sonrisa y dejó a la morena mujer ver la tierna escena.

Jade abrazaba por la espalda a su sobrina, con una mano por sobre las cobijas y la otra rodeando su cuello, con sus labios reposando en su hombro, ambas respirando pesadamente, profundamente dormidas.

Amanda jaló de la manija y cerró la puerta con la misma delicadeza para evitar despertarlas y bajaron a la planta baja.

—¿Desayunaste ya?

—Tomé un café hace poco.

—Hablo de un verdadero desayuno, ven te prepararé algo.

Amanda podía ser joven, casi de la misma edad que Nya, pero tenía toda la calidez de una mujer mucho mayor, seguramente era la experiencia de ser madre a tan corta edad.

—Noto que estás preocupada. —Reconoció la dueña de casa, acercándose al refrigerador.

—Sí, no sé que tanto sabes de lo que sucedió ayer.

—Jade se acercó anoche diciendo que Tori había entrado por la ventana y que estaba muy inquieta. Que algo había pasado con su familia y se quedaría, que por favor te avise. No me dio más explicaciones a pesar que se las pedí. —La dueña de casa sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja mientras le comentaba lo sucedido y puso el sartén para preparar unos huevos revueltos.

—Gracias —respondió Nya pensativa, viendo al vaso y tomándolo con sus manos, dándole vueltas sobre la mesa—. Tuvimos una sesión de terapia con sus padres y no fue nada bien. Después huyó. Todos entramos en pánico y empezamos a buscarla como locos hasta que me llamaste.

—Jade no sabía nada, de lo contrario nos habría obligado a salir a recorrer la ciudad —añadió Amanda extrañada de que su hija ignorara la desaparición de su amiga.

—No, yo misma le pedí a sus amigos que no se le comentaran. Ya los pusimos bastante nerviosos cuando Tori huyó la primera vez, no quería indisponer a tu familia nuevamente.

—Nya, sabes que no es molestia cuando se trata de Tori —dijo la mujer sirviendo la preparación en un plato.

—Es solo que… está muy mal. Va cada vez peor en la escuela, se retiró de varias clases para poder concentrarse en otras y no ha sido de gran ayuda.

—Debe estar muy preocupada con lo que le está pasando. Sé que Jade lo está. También ha bajado un poco su promedio y, con su papá, nos hemos dado cuenta que se está alejando de su grupo de amigos. —Amanda se acomodó en la silla de a lado y continuó con el café que se había preparado antes de que llegara la morena.

—Eso es lo que más temo, ¿sabes? No quisiera que Jade sufra por esto, suficiente con todo lo que ha pasado ya.

—Mi hija es muy testaruda y está muy enamorada de Tori, créeme, no se le va a quitar la preocupación de la noche a la mañana.

Nya bebió un poco más de jugo, recordando la sugerencia que Gayle les había dado antes de dar por terminada la sesión el día anterior. Les había comunicado, a los cuatro adultos en la sala, que deben tener mucho tino con como se dirigen a Tori y en exponerla a factores que puedan desencadenar una recaída. Especialmente en sus relaciones personales, tanto con su familia, sus amigos y su novia, advirtiéndoles que es un tiempo en el que ella debería enfocar sus energías a su propia persona y lo más recomendable sería que no iniciara una relación sentimental con nadie.

Vio hace un momento a ambas chicas, abrazadas, tranquilas, dormidas; claramente violando la sugerencia que, según la terapeuta, le había repetido a su sobrina en varias ocasiones.

¿Qué hacer entonces? ¿Prohibirle ver a la única persona que parecía comprenderla, la única en la que confiaba?

—¿Te preocupa que estén juntas? —preguntó Amanda leyendo el rostro de la morena.

—¿Soy tan transparente?

—Así estaría yo si fuera Jade la que está pasando por momentos difíciles —le confiesa—, pero debes tener algo en cuenta y es que ellas mismas se están dando un tiempo, no han regresado aún y Jade sabe muy bien la presión que una relación significaría en Tori.

—Ella no debe estar pasándola muy bien tampoco. —asumió Nya correctamente.

—No, para decirte la verdad no. Jade ha estado muy decaída de ánimo los últimos meses; triste, callada. Cuando ve a Tori y ha tenido un buen día se le nota, porque llega con otra actitud de la escuela. Debiste verla hace una semana que salieron con sus amigos por Halloween, su carita le brillaba y eso no es muy común en mi hija —le explicó, también dejando salir un poco de su propia preocupación.

—Lo entiendo, lo mismo pasa con Tori. —Suspiró—. Es por lo que dudo tanto… en ser más estricta con ella.

—Creo que por el momento podemos acordar entre «mamás» dejarlas descifrar su relación, con tino. Vigilando de cerca como van las cosas, si hay cambios, podemos conversar sobre lo que podemos hacer, ¿te parece?

Nya asintió mirando a Amanda, agradeciendo sus palabras. Era algo reconfortante, dentro de todo, tener a un apoyo fuera de su familia y su esposa.

Sin mucho aviso Benny bajó corriendo las escaleras, sentándose a la mesa.

—¡Hola! —saludó el chiquillo—. Tú debes de tía de Tori, eres igualita.

—Sí, lo soy —respondió la morena sonriendo.

—Ya están por bajar, se estaban arreglando en el baño.

—Bien. —Nya se levantó a ayudar a la anfitriona a preparar el desayuno de los tres chicos. Necesitaba ocupar su atención en algo.

Pronto las chicas bajaron y, al ver a su tía, Tori congeló sus acciones y la miró con algo de temor. Nya no era conocida por su gran paciencia y ambas ya habían tenido algunos roces, pero esta vez, la mayor de las Vega se acercó y la abrazó sin pedirle permiso, la arrulló ligeramente en sus brazos y la besó en la frente.

—Resolveremos todo juntas, ¿okey?

Tori soltó una larga respiración y se dejó llorar por unos segundos devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Lo siento, Nya…

—Tranquila amor. Ya hablaremos de esto después —le dijo besándola una vez más.

—Por ahora, todos a tomar asiento. —Les pidió Amanda, acercándose a su hija para encargarle que sea ella quien le sirviera a Tori lo que pudiera comer, sin presionarla. Jade tomó la posta y cortó algo de fruta que sabía que a su ex novia le gustaba y le sirvió un poco de jugo.

—¿Así está bien? —le preguntó dejando el plato en frente y acercándole unos cubiertos.

—Sí, gracias… ¿puedo pedirte una tostada? Debo comer un carbohidrato.

—Okey, claro… —Jade se apuró a prepararla y vio un cruce de miradas y sonrisas entre tía y sobrina.

Bueno, algo era algo. Ella tampoco sabía todavía qué exactamente había sucedido en la sesión el día anterior. Pero parecía que las cosas iban bien hasta el momento.

Sin entender nada o darle la suficiente importancia, Benny comenzó a contarles sobre su entrenamiento de fútbol y los partidos que han ganado desde que inició el año, llenando el desayuno con sus historias. A nadie pareció importarle demasiado, era agradable que algo tan simple pudiera romper la tensión que todas sentían en ese momento.

Terminando el desayuno, se levantaron de la mesa para alistarse para salir a la escuela y el trabajo. Tori, sin querer, se provocó un ligero mareo, se había parado de golpe, cerró los ojos y permaneció quieta por unos segundos hasta que le pase el efecto.

—Jade, ¿ustedes van juntas a la escuela? —le preguntó su mamá.

—No… —respondió súbitamente la morena, antes de que Jade pudiera confirmar algo—. Creo que debería ir a casa, necesito tomar mis vitaminas, bañarme, recoger mis libros…

—Okey… pero vas, ¿no?

—Sí, nos vemos en unas horas, tengo libres las dos primeras.

Se despidieron y Nya subió en su coche con su sobrina camino a casa.

—¿Estás bien? Te vi un poco incómoda al terminar el desayuno.

—Sí, no es… no es nada, un mareo nada más.

—Debe ser porque no tomaste tus suplementos ayer en la noche.

—Sí, debe ser eso.

—Pensé que los martes no tenías clases —preguntó su tía, recordando el ofrecimiento de ir a la escuela.

—Sí, no tengo materias hoy. Iba a ir a la escuela solo para estudiar un poco y… —le confesó la menor, silenciándose antes de darle su mayor razón para asistir.

—¿Y… ver a Jade?

—Mmhmm —le confirmó—, pero ya no tengo que hacerlo, así que mejor será que estudie en casa.

—Pero le ofreciste ir. ¿Pasó algo anoche… entre ustedes?

—No… —negó, ocultando sus dudas sobre la nueva relación que pensaba que Jade tenía con Meg, no hacía falta que nadie más lo supiera. Ella encontraría la forma de irse alejando de su ex poco a poco—. Todo está bien, solo me siento cansada y no debería sobrepasarme yendo en vano hoy.

Su tía sospechó que se trataba de algo más, pero lo dejó pasar. Ya iba tarde para su clase y podría continuar esa conversación en la noche.

—Okey, amor. Vamos a casa.

Tori se moría de ganas de pasar tiempo con Jade, pero al pensarlo mejor decidió que no era la mejor de las ideas. Bastante indisposición se había provocado el día anterior al verlas besarse a la hora del almuerzo, además de estar convencida de que le ocultaba su noviazgo con la nueva, para no generarle una recaída. Sería mejor hacerse a un lado, por lo menos evitar el contacto no requerido.

Llegó a casa y, después de tomar sus vitaminas, fue a recostarse, no asistió a clases ese día, sentía que era inútil hacerlo, no es como si Jade la estuviera esperando, ¿no? Seguro disfrutaba tener más tiempo tranquila con su nueva pareja.

Lo que ella no sabía es que la dejó allí por horas, preocupada y finalmente derrotada, dándose cuenta de que nunca llegaría, de que le había mentido y sí, lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza fue eso, Tori… no le creyó.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Hello. Oh, capítulo de poco Jori, lo sé, pero es importante para lo que viene luego. Ya me conocen yo no corro con las cosas. Okey, espero que nos podamos ver en la noche o mañana quizá. Suerte.


	33. Marcha Atrás

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Toda la mañana la vio muy pensativa, pendiente de cada puerta de cada salón, de la entrada de la escuela en el almuerzo, de la ventana que da al jardín, de todo, menos de alguna de las materias que tuvieron ese martes.

A la hora de salida decidió acercársele en el corredor y preguntarle qué le sucedía. No estaba de más, aunque sabía que la respuesta sería una palabra de cuatro letras que comenzaba con «T» y terminaba en «i».

—¡No me sucede nada, Meg! ¿Quieres dejarme un rato en paz? Debo ir a casa y estudiar para el maldito examen de mañana. No tengo tiempo para perder con tus preguntas —Jade se dio la vuelta, sacó un par de libros de su casillero y lo cerró de un portazo. Segundos después salió por la puerta al estacionamiento, esquivando a su amiga y sin despedirse.

—¿Qué le pasa a Jade? —le preguntó Ryder, que de lejos vio todo el incidente.

—Tori —respondió con un suspiro—. Te juro que empieza a caerme mal esa latina, demasiado mal… increíblemente mal.

—Ambas han cambiado mucho —le comentó el chico—, Jade solía patear traseros. Jamás la habrías visto así de decaída, nunca, ni cuando terminaba con Beck. Casi me rompe el labio el año pasado, cuando quise aprovecharme de Tori.

—Me contaron de aquella vez, galán. Por eso te odia.

—Lo sé… —rió, el recuerdo le causaba gracia. Aunque él había terminado con una muy mala calificación y su reputación por el piso, ya había pasado un año y las cosas cambian —ya se le pasará, ya verás.

—Eso espero, porque no sé cuanto tiempo puedo aguantar a la Jade miserable y deprimida.

—Deberías invitarla a la fiesta del viernes, tal vez podamos conseguirle a alguien nuevo… o nueva con quien distraerse. Que se olvide un poco de sus problemas con su ex.

—No quiere ir, pero lo volveré a intentar, mañana. Si se lo digo hoy seguramente me escupirá fuego, además, yo también tengo que estudiar para el examen.

—Bien, ¿te llevo a casa? —ofreció el chico y salieron finalmente de la escuela. Ya no quedaba nadie allí.

En la noche, Meg terminó de preparar las fichas de estudio para darles varias leídas antes de acostarse y sonó su teléfono con un mensaje.

«Lo siento, soy una idiota», Jade se disculpaba por lo sucedido en la tarde.

«Olvídalo, no pasa nada», le respondió y ordenó sus cosas para irse a tomar un baño, cuando otro mensaje llegó.

«En serio, Meg. Lo siento… no fue un buen día».

«Está bien, que no pasa nada», respondió ella, sin ahondar más. Tomó su pijama y se dirigió al baño, entrando en una hirviente ducha.

Cuando salió, cuarenta minutos después, completamente relajada y con la toalla del cabello enrollada en su cabeza, se encontró con su amiga recostada en su cama. Leyendo las fichas de estudio que tanto le había costado hacer.

—Eres buena en esto de resumir —dijo la visitante, sin regresar a verla. Había llegado hace un poco más de quince minutos y se tomó la libertad de inspeccionar un poco la alcoba.

—Y tú escabulléndote… No te había dicho que todo estaba bien en el mensaje. No tenías que venir. —Su tono de voz era un poco frío y reclamante.

—Tori cree que tú y yo somos novias —dijo Jade, finalmente explicando su comportamiento y dando a conocer su nueva preocupación. Dejó los papeles de lado y se enderezó reposando la espalda en el respaldar de la cama.

—Ahora entiendo.

—Ayer pasó la noche en mi casa. Entró por la ventana y me pidió que regresáramos, antes de retractarse y decir que tú y yo nos veíamos muy lindas juntas.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga al respecto?

—Emm… ¿disculpa? —preguntó extrañada, no era el tipo de respuesta que esperaba de su amiga.

—Sí, Jade, ¿qué quieres que haga al respecto?

—No espero que hagas nada…

—Sé que estás aquí porque no puedes decirles al resto de tus amigos lo que te pasa con Tori, porque todos te dirán que eres una egoísta que no piensa en su bienestar y bla, bla, bla. Sé exactamente por qué estás aquí.

—Yo… lo siento…

—Sí, lo sé. Explotaste conmigo en la escuela porque ya no podías más y tenías que reventar… Eso me importa muy poco, es parte de la amistad…

—¿Por qué estás tan enojada conmigo entonces?

—¡Porque veo en lo que te estás convirtiendo y no me gusta! —le dijo Meg, sorprendiéndola al alzando la voz—. ¿Te has visto en un espejo? ¿Te has preguntado quién diablos eres últimamente?

Jade no atinaba qué responder. se había hecho las mismas preguntas por días sin encontrar solución.

—Todo en tu vida, ahora se trata de Tori, todo gira en torno a ella, todo, y ¿tú? ¿Dónde diablos quedas tú?

—Meg…

—¿Estudiaste para el examen de mañana? —su repuesta fue el silencio de su amiga que seguía con la vista en su cubrecama—. Simple pregunta, ¿estudiaste?

Jade agitó su cabeza de lado a lado y, por un momento, regreso a ver las fichas de su amiga.

—Quince minutos —dijo, sin darse a entender por su amiga—. Quince minutos de hablar de Tori y nos ponemos a estudiar. No puedes sacarte otra mala nota en historia o reprobaras el maldito semestre. Dale, tu tiempo empieza ahora.

La pálida chica le contó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, dejando en descubierto sus miedos.

¿Qué pasaría si no vuelve a confiar en ella?, ¿se alejará definitivamente?, ¿se pondrá peor?

Jade no podía sentirse más culpable. Una reacción común de las personas más cercanas de alguien afectado con estos desórdenes. Algo debió haber hecho, pudo frenarlo si hubiese puesto más atención.

—Si quieres un consejo… creo que debes dar un paso atrás…

—Tú, la chica que siempre me está diciendo que vaya por Tori, que la invite a salir, ahora me dice que «de un paso atrás» —rió Jade, pensando en un principio que era una broma, pero al no recibir ninguna confirmación frenó sus risas y abrió sus ojos en un ligero ladeo de cabeza—. ¿Hablas en serio?

—Jade…, cuando te conocí, eras una mujer que iba a por todo. Sí, estabas preocupada por tu novia, pero nunca descuidaste tus responsabilidades o las dejaste a un lado. Hablabas con tus amigos, preparabas shows increíbles, tenías una actitud ganadora —le explicó su amiga, rectificando la validez de su análisis—, ¿Quién eres ahora? A la más mínima mención de Tori te haces bolita y te arrimas a la pared. Ni siquiera has podido concentrarte en algo más que no sea lo que pasó ayer y en sacar conclusiones sobre que no te creyó cuando le dijiste que, tú y yo, no somos nada.

—Meg, si ella piensa eso, podría decaer…

—¡Y si camina por la calle y se cae en un hueco se romperá la cadera! ¡Jade, despierta! No todo tiene que ver contigo y sí, esto es algo que las afecta a ambas, pero ¿cómo crees que puedes ser un pilar para Tori, cuando le sigues el paso, tan de cerca, que caes tras ella en el mismo hueco?

Tenía razón. Cómo negarlo cuando su consciencia le gritaba lo mismo. Estaban demasiado involucradas sin estarlo al mismo tiempo. A ninguna le hacía bien la incertidumbre.

—Dile que está equivocada y que esperas que confíe en ti. Que la respetas demasiado como para mentirle de esa forma y que esperas que te crea cuando le dices algo, porque es la verdad y… ya, da un paso atrás. Enfócate en ser fuerte, porque si no lo haces, jamás la podrás ayudar.

Megan se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y fue a colgarla en el baño, regresó sujetándose el cabello con una liga de pelo y se sentó para comenzar a estudiar.

—Se acabaron los quince minutos.

De inmediato escucharon el crujido de la puerta y vieron a su mamá entrar a medio cuerpo.

—Chicas, ¿tienen hambre?. Puedo prepararles un refrigerio.

—Vamos a estudiar mamá, cuando terminemos bajaremos a cenar algo.

—Asumo que te quedas esta noche, ¿verdad, Jade?

—Sí mamá, se queda o reprobará —dijo recibiendo un no tan ligero golpe en el brazo, cortesía de su amiga.

—Bueno —sonrió la señora Mackay—, se los dejo listo para que lo metan al horno. Yo iré a dormir temprano.

Agradecieron el gesto y se despidieron. Se venía una fuerte velada con las notas de historia, pero antes había algo más que Jade necesitaba decir:

—Gracias por esto, de verdad lo necesito. Eso sí, no vayas a decirle a nadie que me quedé a dormir en tu casa.

—Veo que mi tan elaborado sermón te entró por un oído y te salió por el otro.

—No, te escuché, de verdad. Solo que no veo por qué debe empeorar la situación, no hace falta. Pero sí, te entiendo y creo que tienes razón, daré un paso atrás.

Pasados unos minutos, en la casa de Nya, Tori llegó del trabajo y se disponía a estudiar cuando le llegó un mensaje de Jade al teléfono.

«Tori, te esperé hoy. Te llamé varias veces sin respuesta. Sé lo que pasó, no me creíste. Me ofende y me lastima que no confíes en mí. Jamás buscaría hacerte daño, eso incluye mentirte y tú deberías saberlo, estar segura de eso», leía la latina sintiéndose mal al instante. «Daré un paso atrás, dejaré que tú soluciones lo que sientes y yo intentaré reponerme, porque ahora mismo, me duele…».

Leyó el mensaje repetidas veces, buscando sentirse menos afectada. Repasar esas palabras dolía, Jade estaba claramente afectada, se sentía traicionada nuevamente por su falta de confianza. Quizá se lo imaginó todo, tal vez su pesimismo la había cegado y había juzgado a su ex novia injustamente. Al menos así lo daba a entender.

«Te quiero, lo sabes y si no me crees te lo repito, te quiero. Estoy aquí para ti y cuando estés segura de eso… vuelve a mí».

Eso era todo, no supo qué responder, pero sabía que debía hacer algo.

«Okey», fue lo único que pudo enviarle después de pensar varios minutos en qué sería lo mejor.

Tomarse unos días y ver las cosas desde lejos podía ser una buena idea.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Sip, otro capítulo corto, pero ya saben que hubo uno en la mañana. De aquí nos vemos con seguridad la noche del martes, espero XD.

Gracias a todos por venir y por sus palabras. las aprecio muchísimo. Suerte siempre. ¡Adior!

LoveJori: I'm sorry about that, not yet. I want to translate the story but it's going to take too much time and I want to finish this one first. Then I can do the extensive translation work, because it is really hard to do. Maybe in a couple of months. Thanks for the interest.


	34. Un paso al frente

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Han pasado setenta y nueve horas con treinta y dos minutos desde la última vez que Jade y yo cruzamos palabra por mensaje de texto. Y, a decir verdad, siento un nudo en la garganta después de todo lo que me he enterado estos días.

Odié pasar como un fantasma el miércoles, rondando los pasillos de la escuela, viendo de reojo a Jade evitarme. Ella salía antes de clases, se sentaba al otro lado del aula, intentando tener el mínimo contacto conmigo. Me resultaba cómico —y a la vez, triste y patético— como pasamos de coquetearnos un día y, dos después, a actuar como si no nos conociéramos.

También se me hizo muy extraño ver a mi grupo de amigos reducidos de seis a cuatro. Notar como Cat suspiraba y se perdía en algo que sucedía alrededor, en lugar de prestarles atención a los chicos. Seguramente hablaban de autos o sobre deportes, de chicas y ella no podía hacer nada más que estar allí, escuchándolos.

Así pasó el día completo. Al llegar la hora del almuerzo del jueves, hice un esfuerzo y me acerqué a Cat. Con ella es como si el tiempo hubiera pasado. Habló conmigo como si nos hubiéramos reído a carcajadas ayer, no como si nos hubiéramos dejado de hablar hace un par de meses, que es lo más cercano a la realidad.

Me invitó a sentarme con ella en la mesa de siempre, los chicos llegarían atrasados, seguían guardando el equipo de escenografía en el teatro.

—Te ves mejor —me dijo sin darme un punto de referencia. ¿Mejor que mi peor punto? ¿Mejor que cuando hablaba con Jade, por lo menos? ¿Mejor que qué?

Le agradecí y continúe con mi manzana. Una fruta, un sandwich de maní con jamón y queso, y una botella de agua al ambiente era mi almuerzo de rutina. No es mucho, pero es un refrigerio completo. Igual, debo llegar a comer en casa con mis tías, otro requerimiento del tratamiento.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con tus papás?

Excelente pregunta que no tenía ganas de contestar. Lo más probable es que, antes, le habría dado un lujo de detalles sobre lo sucedido y cómo me sentía al respecto, ahora, no veía el punto de ser tan… directa.

Me di cuenta ahí que lo que Jade mencionó en sus mensajes, no era solo cierto con ella, sino con todos. Ya no sentía confianza con prácticamente nadie.

—Mejorando, espero.

—¿Has hablado con Jade? —Pregunta obligatoria de seguimiento a la ya demasiado extraña conversación.

—No desde el lunes.

—¡Oh! —exclamó abatida, y curvo sus labios con tristeza—. La extraño tanto, ¿sabes? Creo que se nos pasó la mano y ella ya no nos quiere.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues… se resintió con nosotros cuando Beck le sugirió, en un almuerzo, que tal vez sería una buena idea que se aleje de ti. —Cosa que finalmente sucedió el martes—. Nosotros lo apoyamos, pensábamos que estaba siendo un poco… egoísta y que debía darte espacio para concentrarte en ti misma —me confesó mi amiga—. Al día siguiente ya no volvió a sentarse con nosotros, creo que se sentía incómoda sabiendo que no apoyábamos su relación. Meg tampoco volvió, nos dijo que nosotros éramos los egoístas y ahora ellas… son mejores amigas.

No negaré que me sorprendió lo que me dijo, no esperaba que nuestros amigos nos dieran la espalda de esa manera. Cuando fueron al Centro a visitarme esa noche, todos parecían tan relajados con nuestra relación.

Cat estaba triste y con justa razón. La que siempre fue su mejor amiga, ahora ya ni le hablaba. Yo me imaginaba que algo había sucedido entre ellos. Las últimas tres semanas había visto a Jade muy distante y siempre con Meg. Pero nunca supe qué fue lo que pasó, no se lo pregunté.

—He tratado de concentrarme en la tarea de Sikowitz con Robbie y no pensar mucho en esto —me mencionó.

—¿Qué tarea?

—La del beso —dijo como si fuera de conocimiento común—, Jade y Meg, y Robbie y yo, fuimos las únicas dos parejas en sacar un diez. Andre y Beck siguen esperando por el examen de improvisación. Así que si los ves besándose, recuerda, es por la clase de actuación.

Inmediatamente vino a mi memoria el recuerdo de la noche del lunes, cuando Jade me aseguró que nada sucedía entre ella y la nueva. Esto lo confirmaba. Me sentí peor que cuando recibí el mensaje de mi falta de confianza y cómo la había lastimado, porque era la verdad. No confíe cuando, analizando las cosas, Jade es quizá la única persona en la que puedo confiar al cien por ciento.

Guardé silencio después de eso, me limité a escuchar sus historias, su reciente cariño por Robbie y como su relación iba trascendiendo de una simple tarea, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que Jade se apartó de ellos porque se sintió traicionada y era lógico que se apoyaría en Meg, su nueva amiga y al momento la única que tenía.

—Tori, se que hicimos mal en meternos, pero estábamos preocupados por ustedes, por ti. Solo queríamos protegerte y de alguna manera a ella también —repitió al verme alzar la vista en dirección a esa chica que sentía tan lejana.

—Entiendo, Cat —le respondí tratando de aliviar su pena. No hacía falta que cargue con eso en los hombros. De que serviría, todos de alguna forma tenemos nuestra responsabilidad en todo esto, mayormente yo.

En ese momento llegó Andre con una pregunta para mí:

—¿Qué dice mi vieja amiga?

Me sentía completamente fuera de lugar. Ya no pertenecía allí y me hacia falta alguien, ya sabemos quien. La que decidió dar un paso atrás.

Beck decidió no hablar mucho ese día, se veía preocupado, no por mí, más por Jade. No dejaba de sortear su mirada entre ambas. Siempre fue bastante suspicaz, sabe lo que nos sucede y esa misma noche, fue a visitarme a mi casa.

—Quería disculparme por lo que le dije a Jade aquella vez —declaró dando unos pasos dentro de la sala.

—Tal vez deberías disculparte con ella.

—Lo hice y aunque me aseguró que no se alejó por eso y que solo se sentía incómoda, yo…

—¿Tú sientes que es tu culpa? —completé, interrumpiéndolo.

—Sé que lo es, no por nada pasamos dos años de novios.

¡En mi cara! Dos años versus dieciocho días. Sentí como el puñal atravesaba mi corazón con la comparación. Exagero… un poco.

—Sea como sea, no tienes que disculparte conmigo.

—Me siento responsable… por todo. Cuando terminaron… de verdad creía que ella exageraba, pero luego pasaron todas estas cosas con tu… —Se calló antes de decir algo que no debía.

—… ¿mi… problema? —completé por él. Nadie sabe como referirse a mi desorden y los entiendo.

Parece lógico categorizarlo como un problema. Un desorden se ordena, debería ser fácil. Un problema debe resolverse, requiere muchas fórmulas y soluciones, ensayo y error. Es más lógico que sea un problema a un desorden.

—Solo creí que… sería lo mejor.

—Tú y mi psicóloga, mi familia, ella misma. No te culpes, Beck. Esto funciona así. Te desordenas y solo tú puedes re-ordenarte, o así dicen.

Él miraba a cualquier lugar, evitando mis ojos. No sabía qué decir o qué hacer, se sentía incómodo, casi como yo. Es más, yo no lo estaba, no como al medio día en la escuela. Puede ser porque estaba en mi casa o porque había pensado mucho en su razonamiento.

Quien tiene un problema, no debería echarse diez más encima, pero ahí yace el verdadero problema. Mi «desorden» no es una ecuación matemática. Yo, en lo personal, no necesito mi tiempo sola —aunque por varios meses me he ido apartando de todos—, eso es, quizá, lo que no me ha dejado «ordenarme» del todo. Cada persona en mi vida juega un papel en mi desorden. Está presente en cada uno de ellos y mientras más regados están por todos lados, mientras más se alejan de mí, mi desorden crece.

—Debo irme… mañana tenemos…

—… examen, el último de la semana —terminé por él, ayudándolo con su excusa para irse.

—¿Nos… vemos entonces?

—Sí, claro que sí —le aseguré.

Al día siguiente consideré huir a la hora del almuerzo —como ya se me había hecho costumbre—, mas no tuve oportunidad de nada.

—Ten —me dijo Meg, acercándose a mí al finalizar la clase previa al descanso de medio día. Yo la quedé mirando, esperando que se explicara. No tenía ganas de hacer preguntas, pero ella esperó a que tomara en manos el bendito papel que me estaba entregando.

—¿Qué es esto? —le pregunté en mal tono. Meg, no me simpatiza. Que sea amiga de Jade o no, no viene al caso, la tipa me cae gor-da.

—Es el mapa para la fiesta de esta noche —mencionó y leí el encabezado:

**_Chuck Thomas_**

_Hollywood Hills, Los Angeles, CA _

_Viernes, 12 PM_

—¿Y qué pretendes que haga con esto? ¿Qué me limpie la nariz?

—¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto ¿por qué diablos le gustas tanto a Jade? En serio, no lo entiendo.

—¿Quieres meterte en tus propios asuntos y dejarme a mí y a Jade en paz?

—Ella está esperando a que tú confíes en ella y que te acerques nuevamente —me informó, y claro, ¿cómo no lo imaginé? La tipa sabe todo lo que pasa entre mi ex y yo, es su maldita confidente—. No lo niegues, tú te mueres por hacerlo. ¡Hazlo y ya, deja esta niñería de jugar al gato y al ratón!

—¿Disculpa, pero quién te crees que eres? —pregunté con prepotencia, y odié su respuesta.

—¡Soy la capitana de su maldito ship y estaré en el barco hasta que salga a flote o se hunda, ¿entiendes?!

Eso, la capitana, la única que quiere que estemos juntas y sí, odié su respuesta porque es verdad, nadie más lo quiere, ni la vida misma.

—Le pedí que diera un paso atrás hace unos días, porque ya me harté de verla siempre estar dándolo todo por ti, es tu turno.

—¿Así que tú fuiste la de la gran idea? ¡Podría matarte!

—Disculpa, pero ¿no fuiste tú la que la plantó ese martes que pasó pendiente de ti cada segundo del día? ¿No fuiste tú la que le mintió, la que va a dormir en su casa sin previo aviso para ilusionarla y luego romperla en mil pedazos?, ¿y eres tú la indignada?, ¿la que quiere matarme? ¡La que debería estar planeando tu funeral soy yo, pero no, aquí estoy dándote la mejor oportunidad para ganártela!

Megan sabía muchas cosas, algunas que hasta yo desconocía, que me hicieron sentir aún más culpable por ese día y por haber dudado de ella, de ser eso posible.

—La llevaré hoy noche, así tenga que arrastrarla por los pelos. Si quieres arreglar esto, ve; si quieres demostrarle que te importa, ve; si quieres que ella salga de tu vida, quédate en tu casa.

Diciendo lo último, se hizo a un lado y pasó de largo para salir al merendero. En ese momento —y antes de poder tomar mi camino e irme como ella— vi pasar al maestro de literatura al que buscaba como loca para pedirle que me dejara rehacer el examen o me asignara un trabajo extra. Tiré el papel a la basura y fui corriendo tras él.

Con una larga tarea de diez mil palabras de ensayo para el lunes a primera hora, sobre _Matar un ruiseñor_ de _Harper Lee_, me recosté en mi cama después de una cansada tarde y noche de trabajo, intentando comenzar la novela de 384 páginas.

En dos horas avancé alrededor de veinte, no era nada, así no terminaría el bendito trabajo extra ni en lo que quedaba del año escolar. Pero habían dos ideas que rondaban mi cabeza.

Una, Jade estaba, ya a esa hora, seguramente en una fiesta llena de gente, donde podría darle ganas de «sacarse la espina», alcoholizarse y volverse loca. ¿Por qué no? Es soltera y yo no le había dado razones suficientes para continuar su coqueteo conmigo como para que siga pensando en ambas como una pareja.

Y dos, ¿cómo diablos salir de casa para ir a la dichosa fiesta?

Nya no dejaría que vaya, peor salir pasada a las dos de la mañana, punto final.

La única manera era escapar por la ventana y si me sorprendían nuevamente, hasta ahí llegaba mi así llamada «libertad».

Mi cerebro trataba de distraerse de mis pensamientos y enfocarse en la mecánica de leer, pero sin concentración, era una tarea inútil. Leía líneas y líneas que debía repetir dos o tres veces, mientras mi vista vagaba por el marco de la ventana y lo fácil que sería salir por el balcón al techo del porche y bajar por la columna. Tendría que abrir la puerta con mucho cuidado para no despertar a mis tías y salir a buscar un taxi dos cuadras más abajo o llamar uno y que me espere allí.

Cinco líneas, ver la ventana, seis líneas más, ver la ventana otra vez, regresar las once líneas, convencerme de vestirme, dejar el libro a un lado, tomar la billetera, el celular y mis llaves y emprender camino.

Llamé al taxi antes de salir por el balcón de mi habitación. Así estaría esperándome al salir de casa. Para cuando subí en él, ya casi eran las tres de la mañana, lo que no me dejaba mucha opción con respecto a la fiesta. Jade también tiene toque de queda y a esa hora debía estar entrando en su alcoba, así que decidí venir y subir por su ventana para esperarla adentro, o despertarla y hablar con ella.

Pongo un pie adentro con cuidado, meto el otro y noto con claridad que aún no llega de la fiesta. Debo esperarla, no tardará en llegar. Cierro la ventana y me siento en la esquina de su habitación para no asustarla cuando llegue, no debería estar aquí sin avisarle, aunque en mi defensa ella me dijo que viniera a ella cuando confiara nuevamente y ahora lo hago, le debo una disculpa.

Miro el reloj y espero unos minutos oculta tras su sillón, pronto escucho unas voces que se acercan por el pasillo.

—Me siento mal… —la escucho decir, está borracha.

—Lo sé, tortolita, bebiste como si se acabara el mundo —Meg viene con ella, se la escucha muchísimo más coherente.

—No, no por el alcohol, no, no, no… no.

—Me lo imagino, Yeti. Lo siento… esperaba que Tori fuera a la fiesta.

Así que, así la convenció, diciéndole que yo iría.

—Yo no —murmura con una voz muy apagada y finalmente las veo entrar en la habitación. La nueva prende la luz del velador y la recuesta sobre su cama—. ¿Meg? Tori ya no me quiere, ni siquiera quiere creerme.

—Hmm —suspira ella, negando con su cabeza duramente. No dudo de que en este momento me maldice—. Ella se lo pierde, Jade.

Comienza a desatarle los cordones de las botas y a quitarle las medias. Sin duda es una buena amiga. La cobija hasta el hombro y le acaricia por unos segundos la cabeza, como cuando recuestas a un niño pequeño.

—Duele… —susurra Jade con la voz entrecortada, queriendo llorar—, duele tanto…

—Trata de descansar, mañana hablaremos de esto y te prometo que encontraremos la forma de arreglarlo todo.

—Quiero a Tori conmigo, ¿por qué no puede estar conmigo?

—Calma, algo vamos a hacer, tranquila… duerme. —Continua con sus caricias, es una buena amiga y yo una idiota.

—¿Meg?

—¿Ajá?

—¿Te vas a ir con Ryder?

—Sí, la noche no ha terminado todavía para mí.

—¿Tienes condones?… Porque si no los tienes, yo tengo algunos en el cajón del ropero.

Meg ríe con la sugerencia de su amiga, yo nada más sonrío. Es una persona tan calculadora, que ni borracha se le escapan esos detalles.

—Tengo condones, Jade, tranquila.

—Está bien, confío en ti, Dora.

—Me voy, Yeti —le dice apagando la luz—, hablamos mañana.

—Okey —responde quedándose dormida, pero de repente despierta—, ¡Meg, no dejes que termine adentro!

La nueva se va riendo por el pasillo al mismo tiempo que Jade balbucea que no quiere tener un sobrino de Ryder. Va apagando su voz hasta quedarse nuevamente en silencio.

Mi decisión de venir no ha dado el fruto deseado. Ella no está en condiciones de hablar. Pero verla así y escucharla decir lo que piensa de mis sentimientos, me provoca un pesar tan agudo en los huesos, que no puedo evitar el pensar en todo el daño que le estoy haciendo.

Ella y yo queremos lo mismo, estar juntas, ¿a qué diablos jugamos? Como me dijo Meg esta mañana, es como si nos correteáramos como el gato y el ratón.

Me acerco a su lado, me inclino sobre su frente y le doy un tierno beso. No contaba con que su sueño sea tan ligero, no en esta condición.

Abre sus ojos unos milímetros y, cuando me separo por completo ella estira sus manos a mi rostro y, torpemente, me jala hacia ella, hacia sus labios.

La beso…

Ella me besa y no demoro nada para, con cuidado, voltearla sobre su espalda y terminar recostada sobre su pecho, continuando un suave vaivén con mis labios. Realmente bebió demasiado esta noche.

—Te extraño —me dice con un susurro y una de sus manos comienza a bajar por mi pecho. Mi cuerpo reacciona y me separo, apoyando mis puños sobre el colchón—. ¿Ni siquiera en sueños puedo tocarte?… Soy tan patética.

Jade, cree que esto es un sueño, no se da cuenta de que en verdad estoy aquí.

—Lo siento… —le digo disculpándome por mi reacción a la más reciente acción de sus manos, así como por mi estúpido comportamiento esta semana—. Nunca quise lastimarte así.

—Tengo miedo —dice, cortando la voz en sollozos que la hacen exhalar su pena en cortos intervalos. Se está agitando, lágrimas comienzan a rodar por los lados de sus ojos, sobre sus mejillas, y caen sin clemencia sobre la almohada.

—¿De qué tienes miedo, Jade? —Me apoyo sobre mis codos y con mis pulgares comienzo a retirar esas gotas saladas de su rostro.

—Tengo miedo de perderte… de que un día despierte y… tú ya no estés más… —Su llanto se profundiza y yo me siento tan impotente—, de qué va a ser mi vida sin ti…

Cada razón que me da, me parte en dos y luego en tres y en cuatro. ¿Acaso tenía que pasar todo esto para darme cuenta de lo mucho que la estoy lastimando? A todos a mi alrededor de hecho, a mis tías, mi hermana, mis amigos, hasta mis papás…

—No me dejes —murmura abrazándose de mi cuello, impidiéndome continuar con mis caricias en sus mejillas.

Coloco mis labios en su cuello y le digo muy bajo:

—Aquí estoy… shhh, no voy a ningún lugar… te lo prometo.

Su llanto continua por varios minutos más hasta que la siento más suelta, se va quedando dormida. Bajo de su cuerpo y me coloco a un lado, la cubro de nuevo y yo hago lo mismo tras quitarme los zapatos. Su cansancio la venció por completo hasta que la escucho respirar hondo y sé que está dormida.

La idea de marcharme cruza mi mente, de regresar mañana y tener esa conversación que una vez más queda pendiente, pero no, decido quedarme. Le acababa de prometer algo y no voy a comenzar a romper mis promesas unos minutos después.

Si arde Troya mañana en casa, pues arde. Esta noche, o lo que queda de la madrugada, estoy aquí para ella, como ella a estado ahí para mí.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Y bueno este capítulo tenía que estar hoy noche, pero… ya nada, vi una película de miedo y no podía dormir.

Espero que tengan una buena mañana y día en general.

Gracias a todos aquellos que leen y dejan unas palabras, son los mejores y les agradezco el corto o largo tiempo que les toma llenar la cajita de reviews. Por personas como ustedes es que una sigue escribiendo.

¡Suerte y adior!


	35. Disciplina

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Estoy escondida en el peor lugar de todos, realmente el peor… para mí.

El baño.

No, no vine con intensiones de «librarme» de nada, todos piensan eso cuando me ven entrando a uno. Es solo que, es bastante incómodo estar en esta celebración y fingir que todo esta bien o que no me afectan los comentarios de mis amigos, o la presencia del resto de mis compañeros de curso y sus constantes miradas y susurros. Es tan evidente que están hablando de mí y de mis problemas, de si la ensalada que comí junto con ese pequeño pedazo de pavo fue suficiente o si probaré el postre. Hasta cuando me llevo el vaso de agua a la boca se preguntan por qué no bebo jugo o un poco de la sangría «sin alcohol» que disfruta el resto.

Estaba comenzando a sentirme ansiosa, mis piernas no dejaban de temblar debajo de la mesa y decidí darme un respiro. Muchos de ellos se habían levantado durante la sobremesa y yo quería ordenar mis ideas, tranquilizarme un poco, tomar aire fresco.

¿Cómo terminé aquí entonces?

Mi idea era salir a la terraza; he estado en la casa de Cat varias veces, por no decir muchas. Ella es la anfitriona de esta cena de último año, una tradición de la escuela en el día de acción de gracias… a la cual no pude decir que no.

Me escabullí hacia el segundo piso y di un paso afuera. Se supone que la fiesta estaba limitada a la primera planta, pero claro, Jade ha estado en esta casa muchas más veces que yo y también conoce la tranquila terraza.

Me hice para atrás antes de que Meg, Ryder y Jade me vieran, estaban sentados en el suelo y yo no quería interrumpir su conversación. Meg últimamente es muy TeamJade, menos TeamJori y eso era de esperarse, así que preferí no salir y regresé mis pasos hacia la sala.

Fue una pésima idea, mis ganas de desaparecer se veían atacadas por Cat que me buscaba a lo lejos. La escuché decir mi nombre y preguntarles a un par de chicos si me habían visto. Miré a todo lado para ver dónde esconderme y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue volver a subir al segundo piso y encerrarme en la primera habitación que encontrara vacía.

Resultó ser… el baño.

Entré y me miré al espejo. Creo que luzco bonita en este vestido. No es escotado, es negro, de mangas largas y sobrepasa la rodilla. La cena era formal, lo que no detuvo a algunos de venir lo más informal posible. Esos tres que ahora conversan ahí afuera, sin saber que yo puedo escucharlos perfectamente desde aquí adentro, vinieron casi uniformados. Unos jeans ajustados color negro, con una camiseta negra, dentro de una chaqueta de cuero… negra, para que nos engañamos. Lo único que hacen es eso, vestirse de los malos de la película y actuar como tales.

No es novedad que Jade no es más parte de nuestro grupo de amigos, tampoco se lleva mucho conmigo, no desde esa noche de la fiesta del amigo de Ryder, a la cual no asistí.

Han pasado cuatro semanas, ¡cuatro! Ya ni yo sé bien qué diablos sucedió.

Lo primero que recuerdo, de la mañana siguiente a la fiesta, son las palabras de la mamá de Jade cuando hablaba por teléfono con mi tía.

—Nya, está aquí —susurró tras cerrar la puerta y confirmar que su hija me tenía en brazos; ambas «dormidas» después de una corta noche. La verdad es que, mi sueño era tan ligero, que el simple girar de la manija me despertó.

Eran las ocho de la mañana con algunos minutos y luego me enteré que Sophie había pasado por mi habitación, encontrándola vacía y sin rastro de haber dormido ahí.

No era mi intensión preocuparlas, tan solo salí para poder hablar con Jade y, como se dieron las cosas, y después de prometerle que no la dejaría, me acomodé a su lado y pronto el sueño me envolvió, algo que no sucedía en semanas. Amanecí allí, cobijada con sus brazos, con su cuerpo.

—Quédate tranquila. Dejémoslas dormir unas horas más, yo misma la llevaré a casa después de desayunar —le aseguró la dueña de casa a mi tía. Definitivamente, la posibilidad de que Troya ardiera, era grande.

Yo pretendí seguir dormida, Jade me había abrazado hace unas horas, lo que me causaba una profunda satisfacción que no quería que se terminara todavía.

Jade dormía profundamente por efectos de la cantidad de alcohol que bebió en la fiesta, sin duda, despechada de que yo no apareciera por ahí. Unos minutos después, volví a quedarme dormida.

Todo estaba bien… hasta que un grito desesperado nos despertó dos horas más tarde.

Benny se había caído bajando la escalera por estar distraído con una revista de cómics y había aterrizado sobre el brazo que se había roto a principios del verano.

—¡Mamaaaaaá! —su llamado fue tan agudo que, de seguro, toda la manzana lo escuchó.

—¡Diablos! ¿Quién, qué? ¿Tori? —Jade se despertó de golpe, dándose cuenta de su compañía. No tenía recuerdo alguno de haber pasado la noche conmigo, ni siquiera recordaba que me había confesado lo mucho que me extrañaba y que no quería que la dejara.

—¡Mamaaaaaá! —escuchamos nuevamente y, sin más, Jade sacudió su cabeza, olvidándose de su sorpresa al verme y se levanto apurada, saltando por sobre mi cuerpo para correr por el pasillo en su búsqueda—. ¡¿Benny?!

—¡Aaaauuu! —lloraba él, con notable dolor—. ¡Aaaahuuu, aaaauuu!

Jade siguió los quejidos del su hermano, bajando apurada las escaleras, yo la seguía de cerca, hasta que lo vimos tirado en el suelo.

—¡Ben!

Nos hincamos a su lado, tratando de revisar su brazo herido, pero él se abrazaba tan fuerte que no nos dejaba ver si se lo había roto otra vez.

En eso llegó su mamá, había salido a la tienda por leche y pan fresco. Como un milagro, Ben fue calmándose hasta que dejo de llorar y pudimos comprobar que estaba bien.

—Yo no lo empujé esta vez —le aclaró Jade a su mamá, cuando pasó el susto. Ella la miró con un «ya lo sé» en los ojos.

Nos vio a ambas, de pie a cabeza, aun llevábamos nuestra ropa del día anterior puesta. Le dijo al pequeño que fuera a la sala de estar y espere ahí su desayuno y se cruzo de brazos, manteniendo el silencio por un momento que se me hizo eterno.

—Tori, tu tía me llamó en la mañana, te estaba buscando como desesperada.

—Emm… —No sabía que decir, Amanda que siempre había sido tan amigable, me veía con cara de mamá enojada y… fue horrible—. Lo siento, debí avisarles. Iré a llamarla.

—¡Sí, ve! Y luego baja para desayunar —me dijo y yo empecé a subir las gradas, cuando la escuché decir—: Eh, eh, eh, ¿a dónde crees que vas, Jade?

Se quedó, protestando como siempre, lo que no duró mucho tiempo. Su mamá le reclamó que llegó unos minutos pasados las tres de la mañana, que ya conocen su acuerdo y ¿por qué diablos había llegado tan borracha? Le dijo que su cuarto apestaba a cantina y que está castigada. No es que yo me haya quedado a escuchar el sermón, los gritos de ambas hacían eco por toda la casa. Los West son una familia de voz alta.

Yo por mi parte recibí un muy merecido «hablaremos claro cuando regreses a casa».

La mañana que había empezado tan bien, ahora era un horrible sueño y cada vez se fue poniendo peor.

Colgué la llamada con Nya y busqué mis zapatos debajo de la cama. En ese momento Jade entró en la habitación. Yo me incorporé con ambos en las manos y le sonreí, ella no hizo lo mismo. El ambiente se sentía incómodo y la noté claramente enojada.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Vega?

¿Qué hacía allí? Precisamente, no lo sabía. Quería hablarle, decirle que lo sentía por no haberle creído cuando me dijo que ella y Meg no eran pareja, que quise ir a la fiesta pero estaba castigada y además que necesitaba hacer el trabajo extra de literatura que ya no estaba segura de poder terminar. ¿Qué se yo? Quería arreglar las cosas, que todo regresara a su lugar, a los coqueteos, a la posibilidad de que pudiéramos regresar a ser novias.

—Vine anoche a verte para…

—Yo llegué sola… con Meg, ese era el plan y sé que tú no fuiste a la fiesta.

—No, no fui.

—¡Eso ya lo sé! —Debí saber que no era un buen momento para recordarle el porqué bebió tanto la noche anterior—. ¿Entraste por la ventana?

—Sí, quería hablar…

—No hace falta.

—Quise ir, pero…

—No quiero oír más «peros». Está bien no fuiste; está bien, no confías en mí; está bien, ya no somos nada y yo no debería estar esperando que volvamos a serlo; está bien, tooodo está bien. —Me reprochaba duramente mientras buscaba ropa en su closet. La dejó sobre la cama y antes de entrar al baño volteó a verme—. Vete a casa, Tori. No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Yo ya no quiero seguir hablando y hablando, es en vano.

Dio media vuelta y se encerró para tomar una ducha, como su madre le había ordenado.

Después de desayunar, Amanda y yo solas, me llevó a casa donde la reprimenda no se hizo esperar. Nya estaba fúrica, tanto que me recordó a papá cuando se enfadaba.

Repartió mi castigo, un mes sin salir más que: de la casa a la escuela, de la escuela a la casa, de la casa al trabajo o la terapia y de ahí, de vuelta a casa. Cero salidas al cine, cero salidas con mis amigos, cero pijamadas, cero tardes de estudio que no fueran en casa, cero televisión, cero todo.

No es que eso fuera un cambio radical a lo que ya venía haciendo hace meses, pero… aliviaba el enojo de mi tía.

—Y en todo el tiempo que tienes libre, estudiarás como loca porque no voy a permitir que repruebes el año.

Eso, lo más importante, recuperar mis calificaciones, dejarme de juegos y aplicarme.

De repente todos se olvidaron que tenía un «problema» lo que no sé si se sentía bien o no. Digo, sí, se sintió increíble que me trataran como una persona normal sin considerar mi desorden, pero al mismo tiempo, ¡¿cómo diablos querían que maneje mi tiempo y recupere mis notas, si lo que más tiempo y atención me quitaba era tratar de salir del maldito desorden?!

Pasé el resto de ese fin de semana leyendo y haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por mejorar mi nota, no dormí en dos días, lo que no era lo más recomendable para mi metabolismo, pero ¿importaba? No, lo que importaba era que me aplique y lo hice.

—Haz bajado tres libras, Tori …me dijo Gayle, decepcionada a media semana. Otra vez llegaba a las tan legendarias 95 libras, mi peso más bajo—. Necesito que hagas un esfuerzo por cumplir los horarios y por no descuidar tus horas de sueño, es importante.

Todo era importante.

Veía a Jade a lo lejos. Lucía como un iceberg, fría, calculando cada paso, segura, ya no como lo que había venido siendo cuando estaba tan pendiente de mí.

Yo evité hablar con ella esos días, básicamente porque cada vez que me acercaba, se iba del lugar y buscaba a sus dos coartadas. Como si yo fuera a atreverme a buscarla ahí. Simplemente tomaba mi camino y me escabullía a la terraza de la escuela o a mi siguiente clase.

Harta disciplina hay que tener para hacer algo cuando tu cabeza vuela por otros lugares… harta.

Mis días se convirtieron en un: despertar, marcar tarjeta; desayunar a regañadientes; llegar a la escuela, marcar tarjeta y leer, estudiar o lo que fuera, en la biblioteca sin oportunidad de pasar por el seductor baño; ir a clases, salir a la biblioteca nuevamente; comer el refrigerio en la terraza de la escuela, marcando tarjeta; ir a más clases y volver a la casa a marcar otra tarjeta; almorzar, nuevamente con ganas de no hacerlo; salir al trabajo, marcar una verdadera tarjeta; salir de ahí —agotada— marcando tarjeta y llegar a casa para marcar la última tarjeta antes de cenar; ir a estudiar y tratar de dormir.

Nya me tenía en horario y en una línea recta de la que no podía salirme, y claro, si no tienes tiempo para nada más, todo estará bien, ¿no?

Harta disciplina, dije. Suficiente como para concentrarme en cualquier cosa menos en esa sensación de vacío que se formaba en el fondo de mi estómago cada vez que veía a Jade en todos los intervalos de mis tareas.

A ella le va bien, mucho mejor que a mí. He escuchado que ha hecho varios proyectos interesantes con Meg y, en las clases que compartimos, tiene muy buenas notas.

Estar sin mí le ha hecho bien.

La nueva me odia, no sé qué fue lo que Jade le dijo acerca de esa noche, pero ya me dejó claro que nuestro barco se hundió y yo quedé en medio del océano como Jack en el Titanic, en el medio del agua y al fondo.

El tiempo corre cuando todo es importante y no puedes pensar en nada más que el día que repetirás la mañana siguiente, tanto así que se multiplica por tres y, cuatro semanas se sienten como doce… vuela.

Hay algo que Nya me propuso hace unos días. Se veía desilusionada por mi «actitud», como ella la llamó.

—Ya no te ves con tus amigos.

¿En serio? ¿Me estaba jodiendo? ¿A qué tiempo quería que los vea? En el trabajo es imposible con todas las obligaciones que tengo y ya no sé si puedo llamar a los chicos de la escuela mis amigos.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien, ocupada —le respondí mientras trataba de continuar mi lectura. Harta disciplina.

—Amor, sé que te estás esforzando en la escuela y que todo ha sido muy duro este último mes, solo… —Subí la mirada para verla—. Tal vez… te será mejor cambiar un poco de ambiente, no sé, quizá puedas concentrarte más en tu tratamiento si estudias desde casa.

Y, por supuesto, yo estaba tan ocupada con las cosas importantes que, al parecer, no me había dado cuenta de que algo estaba haciendo mal.

—Hablamos con Gayle. Nos contó que has subido bastantes libras y que, físicamente, estás mucho mejor, pero…

Pero, pero, pero, pero… el pero nunca tiene buena cara.

—Nos dijo que cree que no has hecho ningún esfuerzo por integrarte a tu rutina normal.

No supe si mi cabeza ya había estallado o había perfeccionado la cualidad de que las cosas que importan dejen de importarme. Porque en todo lo importante que hacía, lo más importante, es lo que no hacía.

Este maldito desorden es complejo. No es fácil intentar mejorar cuando tienes tanta responsabilidad en los hombros. Aparte de eso, tu familia no sabe como comportarse, como seguir adelante con sus vidas cuando tienen que estar pendientes de las tarjetas que te pidieron que marques.

Y eso, eso es lo que ya no entiendo.

Me dieron tantas tareas que cumplir. Que estudie; que mejore mis notas; que trabaje; que coma, por Dios, qué difícil fue y sigue siendo comer, más que nada cuando marcas tarjeta cada vez que tragas una habichuela; que duerma bien, las pesadillas o el insomnio está prohibido.

¿A qué momento podía ponerme a sentir?, ¿a querer hacer cosas que me provoquen emociones distintas al maldito estrés? Y sé que no lo hicieron con intensión, pero ¡maldita sea! He hecho cada cosa que me pidieron, tanto Nya, Sophie, Gayle y hasta Jade, porque desde esa noche que no hablamos y ahora resulta que mi mayor problema es que no le he puesto atención a volver a la «normalidad».

Todas las emociones que tenía adentro querían salir por mis ojos, por mi boca en forma de gritos, por mis puños con duros golpes… pero no lo hice. Harta disciplina.

—Creo que sería buena idea que lo pienses, Tori.

—Este fin de semana hay una cena del curso de último año, en la casa de Cat. Es obligatorio.

—Oh, entiendo y… ¿como te sientes al respecto?

—Ya hablé con ella para asegurarme de tener algo que comer y… eso. Estoy bien —le dije volviendo a mi lectura—. Debo terminar este capítulo hoy y hacer un resumen del libro. —Me excusé, pidiéndole que me dejara a solas y lo hizo.

Y ahora, estoy aquí en este maldito baño sin saber cómo comportarme porque ya no sé ni qué es eso de la normalidad.

—Extraño el sexo.

—Uuuuuh, Jade —la molestan sus amigos. Es tan extraño escucharlos desde aquí.

—Vamos, no porque ustedes lo hagan cada que pueden, quiere decir que todos los demás también lo hacemos —les respondió ella—. Ya van más de cuatro meses y, de verdad, extraño estar con alguien. Extraño sentir… cosas.

—Hazlo y ya, como si una chica como tú no pudiera conseguirse a un interesado o interesada.

Gracias Ryder. Sí, Jade puede conseguirse a mil que quieran con ella. Gracias por tirarme esto en la cara.

—No quiero que sea un cualquiera.

—Empieza una relación con alguien le dice Meg. Muy solidaria—. Sal con chicos, con chicas, ten sexo y disfrútalo. Sinceramente, no sé qué estás esperando.

—No lo sé, solo lo extraño.

—Bueno, si tantas ganas tienes dile a Beck. —Gran sugerencia del idiota de Daniels—. Es tu ex, tener sexo casual entre exes es bastante común.

—No sé…

—O un amigo o amiga —Vuelve a insistir.

—Uy, sí. Mis únicos amigos ahora son ustedes dos y… mejor cambiemos de tema.

Mi nombre ni siquiera toca sus labios, yo no soy ni parte de sus exes, ni su amiga. Es genial, me convertí en la innombrable y ni siquiera para quitarle las ganas sirvo.

—¡Chicos! —escucho a Cat de lejos—. ¿Han visto a Tori?

—No, ¿la buscaste en los baños? —le responde Jade.

Y sí, eso es lo que todos esperan de mí, hasta ella.

Que no coma suficiente, que no beba lo que ellos creen que está bien y que luego huya a buscar un baño para compartirle mi cena y sobre todo, eso, que cumpla con hacer todas las cosas importantes.

Realmente este es el peor lugar para terminar la noche. Cumple con todas las expectativas de la gente e, irónicamente, es el único en el que me siento yo misma.

Harta disciplina.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Buenas, buenas.

Antes que nada dos cosas rápidas. Estoy todavía en Panamá visitando a mi novia. Lo que quiere decir que hasta regresar no creo que escriba muy seguido, pero para su suerte ya tengo el siguiente capítulo terminado y lo subiré en un par de días.

Otra cosa, chicos —me dirijo a los guest—, sé que por ahí leyeron a uno de ustedes decirme «te amo» en un review. Ese guest es mi novia y con todo derecho puede venir a decirme que me quiere, me extraña o sin fin de cosas, el resto de ustedes… no. A decir verdad no aprecio ese tipo de insinuaciones, que me llamen «nena» o «mi amor», «te extraño» con otras implicaciones, muy lejanas a la historia. Por ahí hay full desesperados a los que les encanta que se les metan en la sopa, a mi no, y les pido que paren con eso. Borraré ese tipo de comentarios (como ya lo he hecho) porque nada tienen que ver con el fic y la verdad me molestan.

Agradezco mucho a los lectores y gente que deja sus comentarios, después de todo para eso es la cajita. Gracias por el apoyo siempre.

Saluditos a todos y adior.


	36. Sexo

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

—Quiero tener sexo.

Eso, ya, lo dije, dicho, listo. ¿Ahora qué?

Gayle, mi terapeuta, me mira como si algo le incomodara o ¿qué sé yo?, como si hubiese nombrado al innombrable o algo.

—Bien, ¿con quién?

—Emm…

¿Y eso qué importa? Bueno, ¿qué le importa a ella con quién?, debería darle lo mismo, aquí la que tiene el problema soy yo, no la persona con quien lo voy a hacer.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

Y ahí está la interrogación que no quería tener si lo hablaba con Nya, por ejemplo. No quiero darle explicaciones, solo que me diga qué tengo que hacer para poder tener sexo y no morirme.

—No.

—¿Entonces? ¿Quién es la afortunada?

Hmm, seguro, super afortunada Jade. Siento que, en este momento, tendría que tener tanto cuidado conmigo como si fuera hecha de cristal y eso no es justo para ella, no es una fortuna, por eso quiero saber qué debo hacer. Claro, sí le cuento lo que siento ella va a entender y no le estoy diciendo nada.

—Es Jade, quiero… Jade, ella.

—Ya veo. Pensé que habían terminado.

Inteligente deducción, Gayle.

Por Dios, ella sabe todo de mi vida he estado en terapia por los últimos cuatro meses y medio, ¿por qué me pregunta esto? Ahora solo quiero que me trague la tierra.

—Bueno, pues… emm…

—¿Están saliendo?

—No.

Mátenme. Sigue con las preguntas y juro que, tal vez, Nya no hubiera hecho tantas.

—Dime por qué quieres tener sexo con Jade si no están en una relación, o es que…

—¿Necesito darte una razón?

—¿Puedes darme una?

Genial, ahora tenía que justificarle las ganas que tenía de tener un orgasmo… con Jade.

—Emm… Bueno, yo… emm… ella es linda y… más que linda, es guapa, atractiva, eso… y me gusta.

Ajá, súper elocuente respuesta, digna de un fappeador de trece años que encuentra a su compañera de escuela muy caliente.

—Entonces lo harías por satisfacer una atracción, por saciar un placer físico.

Aj, qué incómodo es todo esto, en serio. Súper incómodo, re-incómodo.

—Mmhm —asentí con mis labios presionados para adentro y ya había leído de esto en «_El lenguaje de tu cuerpo_», un libro que te habla sobre son los gestos delatadores que los seres humanos usamos inconscientemente. Yo, en este preciso instante no quiero hablar, me resisto y por eso me como los labios.

—Bien, entonces, quiero confirmar que no haya entendido algo mal. —Se acomoda, se limpia la garganta y me mira—. Quieres tener sexo con Jade porque le tienes ganas.

Wow, eso se escucha tan mal y superficial y… mal, o sea, si quiero hacerlo y sí, le tengo ganas a mi ex-novia, pero se escucha como si quisiera forzarla o algo y estuviera pidiéndole permiso a mi adulto superior.

—Algo así.

—¿Algo así?

—No… Me refiero a sí, quiero… ya sabes, hacerlo con Jade, pero no solo porque le tenga ganas.

—Entonces esto es emocional.

Okey, esta tratando de confundirme. ¿Qué quiere que le conteste? Sí, para que me diga que no debería o, no, para que me diga que tampoco debería.

—Emm…

—A ver, no estoy tratando de tenderte una trampa —me aclara y deja su libreta a un lado. Esta conversación acaba de volverse demasiado seria y ese no era el punto—. Tuviste una relación algo difícil con Jade, desde que se hicieron amigas en el Café, luego lo del falso bebé, lo de la huída, el reencuentro y lo del Centro, ahora esta nueva amistad que ha sido difícil de llevar para ti y para ella. —¿Si ven? Ella sabe de todo lo que me ha pasado, no necesita preguntarme nada.

—Aja… —Es lo único que digo.

—¿Qué sientes por Jade?

Respiro profundo y ya, me doy por vencida, abrí la caja de Pandora y esto es lo que tenía adentro, una serie de reflexiones y nada de ayuda.

—Es mi ex-novia… y como ya dijiste… me gusta.

—Porque es guapa, ¿no?

—Aja.

—Y porque es especial para ti.

—Sí, eso también.

—¿Qué sientes por ella?

¿Otra vez la misma pregunta? ¿No la acabamos de responder, o bueno, ella por mí?

—No entiendo a qué te refieres.

—Tori… —menciona mi nombre como si no le hubiera sacado cero en el examen—, tus sentimientos para con Jade son más que evidentes. Estas enamorada.

—Yo… —No sabía si debía negarlo o qué, lo que si sabía es que no tomaría una negativa como la verdad—. Puede ser.

—Te lo pregunto para ver si tú entiendes las implicaciones que esto tiene y tendrá para las dos.

—Entones crees que no es una buena idea.

Bien, entendido, ahora cambiemos de tema.

—Creo que debes entender las consecuencias de tus deseos antes de embarcarte en ellos. ¿Por qué decidiste contarme sobre lo que querías hacer?

—¿Por qué? —Ella asiente y espera por mi respuesta—. Pues porque todavía tengo algunas condiciones que no puedo ignorar y no quisiera que en medio de… —Hago una seña tratando de darme a entender—… vaya a morirme o algo.

—Entonces te preocupa que tu condición te limite y te sobrepases en el acto.

Dios, todo suena tan mal, tan matemático y calculado, cero emoción… y…

… Por supuesto, por esto es que hace mil preguntas sobre qué siento por ella.

—No quisiera iniciar algo que no pueda terminar o… hacerla sentir culpable si algo me pasa.

—Has subido de peso a 102 libras, estamos fuera de la zona de peligro —dice ¿dándome ánimos?—. Sin embargo, todavía fluctúas mucho en tu peso.

Y ahí se fueron todas mis esperanzas, genial. Deberé continuar en el banquillo de suplentes y eso es lo que más me preocupa.

Gayle me mira, supongo que lee en mis gestos mi decepción.

—Mira, haremos unos exámenes para saber cómo van tus niveles de todo en general y veremos qué nos dicen. —Me informa escribiendo la tremenda cantidad de exámenes que debo hacerme—. Quitaremos toda duda de tu condición física.

—Y… ¿si paso los exámenes, puedo tener sexo?

—Hasta que vengan los resultados, haremos unas sesiones en las que nos enfocaremos en tus emociones.

—Entiendo… pero…

—¿Pero?

—¿Si los paso, puedo tener sexo?

Y ahora me mira con curiosidad y ya veo mil preguntas venir. ¡Aj!

—¿Jade te está presionando?

—¡¿Qué?! No, para nada. Ella no sabe que yo… —Me detengo porque ahora noto en su expresión algo que reconozco muy bien. Es la cara con la que yo misma traté de convencerme que no debía tener esta charla. Esa que me gritaba que no estoy lista para ese paso aun.

—Entonces, no lo han hablado.

—Pues, en realidad no… —¡Dios, qué difícil se me hace hablar de esto!

—Tori, tú estás esperando que te diga que puedes tener sexo. Pero la persona con la que quieres tenerlo, y a quien amas, no tiene idea de tus intensiones. ¿Has pensado en qué pasaría si te dice que no? El rechazo puede, como antes, llevarte a una recaída.

Sí, lo sé. Lo he pensado tanto, pero quisiera creer que, si va a acostarse con alguien, me escogería a mí en lugar de Beck o Meg.

—Sí, lo he pensado es solo que… hace unas semanas, un mes —me corrijo—, ella me preguntó si podía tocarme y yo le dije que no aun y…

—Empecemos por ahí. ¿Por qué le dijiste que no?

—Hmmm, yo sentía que estaba muy delgada y que… ella se asustaría y se alejaría de mí. No quería que ella… que me vea desnuda.

—Sientes vergüenza de tu cuerpo y en este punto es normal. Tú crees que antes de todo esto eras más atractiva, cuando tú y Jade se hicieron novias —enuncia lo obvio—. ¿Crees que esa es la razón por la que terminaron juntas?

—Sé que, si me ve ahora, no pensará igual de mí.

Gayle vuelve a tomar el cuadernillo y hace unos apuntes. Toma unas notas pasadas y las revisa con cuidado.

—Cuando Jade y tú fueron novias, tú pesabas 105 libras. Estás casi en ese peso.

—Aun no llego a él.

—Okey, vamos a parar aquí y voy a decirte de frente el problema con la pregunta que me hiciste al principio de la sesión.

Diablos, ¿qué dije? No entendí nada.

—No puedes permitirte enfocarte en el peso. Eso no es un paso para atrás, es un salto de diez metros y empezaras a caminar de espaldas.

¡Oh, no! Maldición…

—La meta no es llegar a 105 libras para que te sientas como la de antes y puedas conquistar a Jade con un orgasmo.

Auch, eso dolió.

—Tu meta no tiene que ver con el peso o cómo te ves físicamente, va más allá. Es un compromiso con tu salud.

Hmm, okey, me desvié del camino.

Diablos, demonios, ¡maldita sea!

—Tori, tendrás sexo cuando estés lista, tanto física como emocionalmente y, esto último y tu estado de salud, es lo que más me preocupa.

Definitivamente es un no. No puedo tener sexo.

—Deja de pensar que es tu físico lo que a Jade le gusta o que es lo que la atrajo a ti. Deja de pensar qué es lo más importante, no lo es —me dice con mucha preocupación y seriedad.

Esto es grave, es uno de los pasos en el camino incorrecto. Hacerme concierte de mi necesidad de llegar a un peso fijo, plantearme una meta basada en el peso. Si caigo en esto y continuo, me convertiré en una mas de esas chicas de la clínica y… No, no voy a caer.

—Estoy segura de que Jade o cualquier otra chica que llegue a tu vida, se fijara en ti por tu personalidad, pasará de tu físico. Así que deja de preocuparte por él.

Y ahí está la respuesta a todo.

Yo no puedo tener sexo. Jade quiere tener sexo. Jade va a tener sexo, pero no conmigo. Jade va a enamorarse de alguien y se olvidará de mí.

Y yo, de todas maneras, ya di ese salto de diez metros, porque no me di cuenta cuándo fue que comencé a contar las libras y eso se volvió mi enfoque para ser feliz y reconquistar a Jade.

Tal vez mis tías tengan razón y sea mejor dejar la escuela, estudiar en casa, concentrarme en recuperarme.

¿Quién sabe?, quizá.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Jo, jo, jo. Otro esta semana y ya están listo el siguiente también así que tal vez lo suba para el viernes.

Todo depende, ¿lo quieren?

Por cierto, NoName, no, jamás podría abandonar mis historias, solo que viajé a visitar a mi novia y pues, con el trabajo y el día a día, todos se me complicó.

Bueno, ahora me voy que debo hacer compras de mercado para la semana y esas cosas. Suerte y adior.


	37. Decisiones

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

¿Conocen esa sensación de inseguridad que tienes cuando debes tomar una decisión y simplemente no puedes entender cuál de las dos es la mejor alternativa?

¿Te llevas la chaqueta de cuero negra con el cuello corto o la que es más clásica y lo tiene pronunciado hasta el borde inferior?

O tal vez cuando estás por contestar la pregunta de un examen y no sabes si usar una formula u otra para llegar al resultado.

¿Qué tal cuando tus padres te preguntan si quieres un auto nuevo o un viaje? Nah, mis padres no lo harían, pero si lo hicieran, ¿qué elegiría? ¿Un mes lleno de memorias o un pedazo de metal con el que pueda crearlas por mucho más tiempo?

Una de esas preguntas es: ¿qué hacer con Tori?

¿Estaba Beck en lo correcto cuando me confrontó y me dijo que estaba siendo egoísta con ella y debía dejarla recuperarse antes de volver a buscarla? ¿O estaba yo haciéndole más daño manteniéndome lejos?

Apenas ayer pensaba, antes de dormir, ¿cómo pasaron cinco semanas desde nuestra salida en Halloween a esto? A no hablarnos, a ignorarnos por completo.

Fue mi culpa.

Estaba molesta y me sentía traicionada por su falta de confianza, después de que le había demostrado que estaba con ella y que la apoyaría en lo que necesitara de mí.

Mi enojo era tal que, toda esa semana antes de la fiesta, ni siquiera le hablé.

Yo no diría que soy una persona iracunda. No me veo así, aunque mis padres podrían decir lo contrario. Siempre se andan quejando de mis enojos, dicen que llegan de la nada, que suelen durar demasiado para lo que en realidad pasó, que son berrinches que ya no debería tener a mi edad. Puede que tengan razón, más que nada, con ella.

El problema, no fue mi decepción por el error que Tori cometió al no creerme, eso era algo perdonable. Fue que yo no pude pasar la página lo suficientemente rápido como para arreglar las cosas a tiempo.

El día de la fiesta llegó. Meg me tenía harta con su insistencia. Yo no tenía ganas de ver a Ryder, lo detestaba, no quería pasar con él, mucho menos un viernes por la noche. Mi amiga, como último esfuerzo, me confesó que había hablado con Tori y la había invitado a la fiesta asegurándole que yo iría. Eso no significaba que ella lo hiciera, pero abrió la posibilidad.

Segundo error. El primero fue no hablar de frente desde un inicio.

—Está bien, iré —le dije—, pero ustedes tendrán que llevarme porque yo no quiero preocuparme por si me dan ganas de pegarme un trago.

Error número tres.

Mi única razón para ir era verla, corregir el error número uno y no sé, ¿quizá regresar a nuestra relación? Pero terminé tan intoxicada que no recuerdo como me sacaron de allí.

Esa tarde estaba tan nerviosa. Quería lucir agradable para nuestro encuentro y me vestí con ese buzo que a ella tanto le gustaba —me lo había dicho en repetidas ocasiones—, usé la fragancia que sabía que la hacía sonreír y ese dije que tijeras que se ve tan bien sobre mi pecho. Me vi en el espejo mil veces, dudando si el color de labial que había elegido era el mejor, si ir o no con chaqueta, si ponerme las botas negras o las rojas; hasta preparé algunas frases para romper el silencio al vernos.

«_Te ves hermosa, como siempre_». «_¿Me regalas un baile? Uno nada más, una canción suave, Vega. No te enloquezcas_». «_Te extraño_». «_¿Qué dirías si te pido que regreses conmigo?_» «_Intentémoslo, ¿qué podemos perder_».

En mi mente todas las respuestas eran las correctas. Quería tanto volverlo a intentar que, cuando vino el momento de afrontar la realidad, caí desde tan alto, que me hice mil pedazos.

Toda esa rabia que tenía por lo que sucedió antes, escaló y mientras la esperaba, parada en la puerta de esa casa, bebí… como idiota.

El despecho y el alcohol son los peores amigos.

No recuerdo haber entrado en mi casa, no tengo memoria de haber visto a Tori o abrazarla. Abrí mis ojos con los gritos de mi hermano y la encontré ahí, acurrucada a mi cuerpo. Mi brazo estaba amortiguado por la falta de flujo de sangre, lo sacudí y la miré extrañada porque no entendía si habíamos regresado juntas o habíamos hablado, no tenía idea de nada.

Ben volvió a gritar y salí corriendo en su búsqueda, después vino el sermón de mi madre, sus reclamos que tenían toda la justificación, pero que yo creía innecesarios en frente de Tori y, al regresar a mi habitación, ya estaba más molesta que hace unos días.

Le pregunté qué hacía ahí y ella me respondió que había ido a verme a esa noche para hablar.

¡Pero yo no quería hablar! Mi mamá me había mandado al diablo, hace nada, por llegar borracha a casa después de que fui a una fiesta a encontrarme con ella y ella nunca llegó.

La mandé a volar.

Error número cuatro, porque ese enojo me duró no menos de dos semanas y lo sé, lo sé, mis papás tenían razón con respecto a mis berrinches, son infantiles.

Yo nunca le quité mi atención. De lejos, pero estaba ahí.

Sus días se volvieron muy estructurados, llegaba, hacía lo que tenía que hacer, se reportaba con su tía: «_sí, ya llegué_», «_sí, ya comí_», «_sí, entregué el trabajo_», «_sí, saliendo de aquí voy directo a casa_».

A ella la habían castigado peor que a mí. Según lo que Cami me contó una tarde —y algo que tenía a Nya bastante contenta y a mí me sorprendió por demás—, en apenas dos semanas, Tori había logrado ajustar sus notas haciendo trabajos extra y parecía que, ese orden que había sido impuesto por su familia y su terapeuta, comenzaba a dar buenos resultados.

¡Dos semanas!

Era una locura, dos semanas es tan corto tiempo para asegurar que ella estaba mejor y me pregunté: ¿estoy siendo egoísta al querer volver a su vida?, si todo parece comenzar a caminar en el sentido correcto, ¿está mejor conmigo o sin mí?

Decidí dejar pasar un poco más de tiempo. No fue fácil ignorarla por completo cuando lo único que yo quería era decirle un hola. La veía siempre con los libros en la cara, con un bolígrafo en la mano haciendo alguna tarea, o luchando con sus demonios a escondidas en la hora del lunch.

Lo peor de todo es que yo no sabía si, acercarme para intentar sacarle una sonrisa, le haría más daño.

"Un par de semanas más", fue mi conclusión. Si iba en buen camino, lo sabría y la dejaría seguir. Yo quería recuperar nuestra relación, pero no a su costo, podía esperar.

Noticias de su mejoría, llegaron a mis oídos por medio los chicos del café. Según Cami y Nat —quienes habían hablado con ella al respecto— la terapia avanzaba, estaba preparándose para entablar un nuevo encuentro con sus padres, había subido de peso significativamente, sus calificaciones y participación en clase habían regresado a ser las de antes, todo iba viento en popa. Ya era un mes y en boca de sus allegados, mi ex-novia estaba cada vez mejor. Era un hecho, no me necesitaba a mí estorbándole.

Yo, en cambio, tuve que aplicarme bajo la amenaza de que, o me concentraba en la escuela nuevamente, o me quitarían el auto y mis privilegios. Lo que quería decir que no podría salir ni a la esquina si no era con ellos.

A ciegas y sin incluir detalles —si poníamos las cosas en una balanza—, tanto Tori como yo, producíamos más… apartadas.

Pero ahí estaba el problema, yo no me sentía bien así y, por lo que pasó hoy, ella tampoco.

Yo esperaba que sea un día como cualquier otro. Llegar a la escuela, ignorar a Tori y pasar con mis amigos, pero no lo fue.

Llegué atrasada y no encontré estacionamiento en mi lugar favorito. Tuve que conformarme con un puesto en el otro extremo, lejos de la entrada principal.

Por más que corrí hasta el aula, ya tenía minutos de retraso y mi maestro me disparó rayos láser al entrar.

Traté de disculparme contándole mi problema, pero era Flint, el ogro de ciencias, le importó un comino y me dijo que tenía que hacer un trabajo extra para compensar la «perturbación» que causé en su clase. Ya qué más daba, lo haría, prefería eso a detención el sábado con el vice-rector.

Busqué un lugar. Irónicamente había uno a lado de Tori, pero eso significaba que debíamos hablar, saludarnos, no sé, comportarnos como gente. Vi otro puesto en la fila de enfrente y pesé de largo. Regresé mi vista a la ventana y, de reojo, la vi colocar su maleta en el asiento vacío, me arrepentí.

Estaba a punto de roncar por lo aburrida que estaba esta clase. Lo juro, Flint puede hacer que _Kill Bill_ parezca _Los Cuatro Fantásticos_, por suerte sonó el timbre. Quería que me diera rápido el trabajo y poder irme de esa pesada clase, pero me pidió que lo esperara, quería hablar antes con otra de sus alumnas.

—Tori, me contó el consejero estudiantil que piensas abandonar la escuela.

Escuchar esta noticia, tan de repente, me heló la sangre. No regresé a verla, tan solo puse una extrema atención a su conversación.

—Sí, es lo más seguro.

—Entiendo —le dijo él con genuina pena—. Espero que recapacites, el último año de secundaria siempre es el mejor. No tanto por las materias, piensa en tus amigos, son buenos recuerdos. —Continuó, tratando de convencerla, lo que a mi me puso muy incómoda. Por lo que yo sabía, ella ya no frecuentaba a ninguno de nuestros antiguos amigos y, gracias a mi tajante decisión de mantenerme al margen, tampoco se veía conmigo.

"Bien, Jade. Esa es la forma de ser una buena amiga, ignorándola y ahora no tiene ni un razón para quedarse", pensé mordiéndome la lengua.

—Sea como sea, Tori. Quiero que sepas que me alegró mucho ver que recuperaste tus calificaciones y tu concentración en la materia. Siempre fuiste una buena alumna y te voy a extrañar —le dijo dándole una sonrisa y estrechó su mano—. Cualquier cosa que necesites, tienes mi número, me encantaría ayudarte con una carta de recomendación a la universidad si la necesitas.

—Gracias, maestro Flint. Lo aprecio de verdad.

Mi ex estrechó su mano y salió apurada.

Después de recibir mi castigo, decidí faltar a mi siguiente clase. Necesitaba saber qué pasaba y me senté afuera de la oficina de consejería académica, esperando que el asesor regrese de su reunión con la directora para preguntarle qué sabía.

Para mí todo era muy confuso. ¿Por qué dejaría Tori la escuela? ¿Se estaría mudando de casa? No tenía sentido, al ser una escuela privada no necesitaba vivir en el mismo distrito para estudiar en nuestro colegio, es más, así se mudara al otro extremo de Los Ángeles, podía seguir asistiendo, a menos que se fuera a mudar a otra ciudad. ¿Pero era eso o qué?

—¿Por qué no estás en clases, Jade? De lo que sé tienes cálculo ahora —me preguntó nuestro consejero al verme.

—Tenía que hablar contigo, es por Tori.

—¿Qué con Tori? —siguió, dejándome pasar a su oficina.

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Por qué va a cambiar de escuela?

—Jade, tu sabes muy bien que lo que está en el expediente de cada estudiante es privado y yo no puedo decirte qué es lo que pasa o por qué.

—Pero algo le pasa.

—Tori es tu compañera, puedes ir a preguntarle tú misma —me sugirió sin decirme absolutamente nada útil.

—Si vine a ti, es porque no puedo. ¡Solo dime!

—Lo siento, no puedo.

—¡Aj, ayúdame en esta, ¿sí?!

—De verdad lo lamento, Jade. Pero si no tienes algo que te concierna a ti exclusivamente, voy a tener que pedirte que vayas a tu clase de cálculo.

Bufando, antes de dar un pequeño portazo, salí por el corredor y fui a la biblioteca. No tenía sentido llegar tan tarde a mi otra clase. Igual no es como si tuviéramos un examen o algo.

No había nadie a primera vista, lo que quería decir que Tori debía estar en su clase de literatura. Me senté y saqué mi teléfono para evitarle un mensaje a Cat. Tal vez ella sabía algo, era una posibilidad muy remota, pero no perdía nada preguntando, ¿no?

No me contestó.

Dejé mi bolsa sobre la mesa y me senté de mala gana, no dejaba de hacerme miles de preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta. Había sido una tonta al creer que la situación era simple.

Me puse a ojear una revista de mecánica que alguien había olvidado en una de las mesas.

—¿Quién diablos lee esto? —me dije cerrando la tapa con indignación al ver de qué trataba y la empujé lejos de mí.

Cayó con un poco de ruido al piso y escuché un suspiro de susto. Alguien se escondía en uno de los pasillos.

Me levanté y despacio comencé a recorrer las hilas de libros.

Tori estaba allí, sentada en uno de los corredores entre las repisas. No lucía bien, trataba de leer, pero era evidente que tenía la mente en algo más, a menos que las páginas de ese libro estuvieran hechas de cebolla recién cortada y eso explicara las lágrimas que se limpiaba de sus mejillas.

Lloraba en silencio, escondida de todos.

—Yo también leí ese libro —le dije sorprendiéndola y me fui acercando de a poco hasta sentarme a su lado—… lo hice para martirizarme, es horrible.

Ella se limpió la cara lo más rápido que pudo y pretendió que no me había escuchado.

—Papá me dijo que para que se hiciera más ameno debía imaginar que la historia se desarrollaba en la actualidad y los diálogos tenían esa prosa antigua, como en la película de _Romeo y Julieta_ con _Leonardo Di Caprio_.

Sonrió. Pero continuó así, con la vista en las páginas y sin hablar.

—Me costó un mundo terminarlo y ya casi ni me acuerdo de qué va.

—Guerra, amor prohibido, cosas que no entiendo… —Finalmente lo cerró y lo puso a un lado. Todavía sin verme.

—Pensé que tenías clases —resalté.

—Tú también.

—Sí, pues…, no quería otra tarea más por llegar tarde. Como sea, preferí venir aquí.

Asintió, acordando conmigo, había hecho lo mismo.

—Mis tías creen que es lo mejor… —me dijo sin esperar a que le pregunte—, que si dejo la escuela puedo sacar mi título equivalente estudiando desde casa y enfocándome más en mi tratamiento.

—Pensaba que todo iba… bien —le dije dejándole saber que había preguntado por ella—, Cami me contó que… Solo cosas buenas.

—Sí, pero… parece que nada es suficiente —se quejó—, no he hecho el «esfuerzo de reintegrarme en mi vida normal».

—Claro, entiendo. ¿Y lo más «normal» es que salgas de la escuela?

Echó su cabeza para atrás, arrimándose a la pared. Parecía cansada y confundida, insegura. ¿De dónde sacaban la idea de que Tori mejoraba? Estaba notablemente triste, decaída. Nada de eso era bueno.

Una alarma comenzó a pitar, tomó su teléfono celular de su maleta y la apagó. Se tomó la frente y ocultó sus ojos con su mano apoyando su codo en su rodilla.

Sus dedos iban y venían con dureza sobre su piel, debatía internamente y respiró muy fuerte, exhalando aún con más rigor.

—Tengo que comer —susurró con una voz quebrada y su quijada temblorosa—… No quiero comer… no quiero…

Comenzó a llorar a mi lado, sin poder controlarse, solo lloró por unos minutos. Yo no sabía si abrazarla, si tocarla siquiera, si decirle algo, porque… no tenía idea de qué decir y ella había aclarado que no quería que la tocara, no aun, aunque eso había sido hace semanas.

Se calmó sola y, abatida, se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su saco. Con dificultad sacó una bolsa de galletas junto con un jugo de frutas y las puso en el suelo contemplándolas.

Sus dedos presionaban las palmas de sus manos haciendo un puño, trataba de calmar la ansiedad que le provocaba lo que debía hacer. Respiró fuerte otra vez y me dijo:

—No necesitas quedarte, estaré bien.

Si eso era estar bien, estaba muy mal. En esa salida de Halloween ella había comido, seguramente con mucha dificultad interna, pero no tanto como esta vez. Se había acabado los nachos en la sala de cine sin problemas y presiones. ¡No estaba bien!

—No voy a ningún lado —le dije abriendo la funda de galletas por ella.

Lo sé, quién sabe si esa acción era correcta o no, pero fue un instinto. Lo hice y punto.

Se la acerqué y luego tomé el popote del jugo para introducirlo en el envase y lo tuve en mi mano hasta que ella estiró su mano y se lo entregué.

—Gracias —me dijo con un suspiro—, es la parte más difícil.

Recordé que me había dicho esa noche que me confesó tantas cosas que una forma para hacer la comida más pasajera era distraerse con algo, una conversación por ejemplo, así que comencé a hablar.

—Benny va a jugar su primer partido oficial con la selección de la primaria este sábado. —Le conté y ella pareció entender lo que hacía, sin mucha más protesta siguió comiendo—. ¿Sabías que el muy bobo dio las pruebas para ser portero? Y además es bueno, pero con su brazo roto, solo espero no verlo con un yeso otra vez.

Rió.

¡Dios, cuánto extrañaba esa sonrisa, su voz… todo!

Seguí hablando de mi hermano como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y pronto nos dimos cuenta de que había terminado esa tarea tan ardua. No menos de dos minutos después sonó su teléfono. Nya la llamaba para asegurarse de que había terminado su refrigerio.

—Sí, ya comí —Le dio la misma respuesta robotizada de siempre, la que había escuchado tantas veces cuando la espiaba en la terraza a la hora del almuerzo—. Lo sé… sí, yo también.

Colgó la llamada y guardó su libro en la mochila, tomando la bolsa vacía y el empaque del jugo en sus manos para botarlas en la basura al salir. Nos pusimos de pie y dimos unos pasos cuando me preguntó:

—¿Así que ya me hablas?

—Quería hacerlo desde antes, pero todos me decían que estabas tan bien que yo… no quise… —largué un suspiro que tenía atorado por lo idiota que me sentía y me disculpé—. Lo siento, Tori. Debí saber que… Nada, debí ser menos imbécil, de verdad lo siento.

—Yo también lo siento —me respondió y continuamos caminando a la salida—. Debí confiar en ti e ir a esa fiesta. Me hubieran castigado igual y no habríamos perdido el contacto.

—Nada de eso importa ya… ¿verdad?

Ella sonrió acercándose, apoyó su mano en mi hombro y se inclinó hasta mi mejilla.

Sus labios se sentían fríos, su piel en general. Fue un corto y muy suave toque que lo cambió todo.

—No, ya no importa.

—¿Hablamos más tarde entonces?

—¿Me acompañas a almorzar en la terraza? O… tal vez quedaste de verte con tus amigos…

—¡No, no! Estaré ahí —le aseguré y cada una tomó su camino a la siguiente hora de clase.

Lo gracioso de tomar una decisión con la que debates entre el sí y el no, es que, cuando la respuesta es incorrecta, siempre te persigue la culpa. Debí elegir la chaqueta con cuello corto, debí usar el binomio cuadrado perfecto en el examen, debí irme de viaje… debí hablar con Tori.

Cuando tomas la correcta, te ganas el alivio, ese beso en la mejilla, un cruce de miradas, un almuerzo agradable y unas manos entrelazadas.

Tori y yo somos novias otra vez, porque yo no quiero seguir esperando a que las cosas regresen a ser como antes, a que la vida vuelva a enderezarse. No quiero perderla en el camino y ella tampoco quiere estar del otro lado.

Estamos juntas y espero que la gente lo acepte cuando decidamos contárselo, porque, a pesar de lo que ellos creen, solo nosotras podemos saber cómo nos sentimos y si de verdad nos estamos haciendo daño.

Solo hicimos una promesa: no correr. Iremos lento pero seguro, como la tortuga y, por el momento, no le diremos nada a nadie. No necesitamos que nos impongan una voluntad ajena que solo construye una casa de naipes que se destruirá con un soplido.

En todo caso, estoy feliz, ella también por la infinidad de smilies que acaba de enviarme por mensaje de texto. Todavía no podemos hablar por teléfono, sería demasiado evidente, la vigilan como si estuviera en libertad condicional. Aunque, esto, es suficiente. Por lo menos es algo.

—Jade, baja a comer por favor. —Mamá me grita desde la cocina—. Y trae tu celular que hasta el viernes sigue confiscado por las noches. —Me recuerda que mi castigo está por terminar.

Me despido de mi novia y bajo, se siente tan bien decirle mi novia a Tori otra vez.

Tan, pero tan bien.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

¡Wachu, wa, wa, wa!

Llegamos a 400 reviews, gracias a todos los que se pasan por aquí y siempre dejan una que otra palabrita. Gracias por aguantarme los abandonos también. Y por eso otro capítulo mañana, siiiiiiiií.


	38. El Secreto

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Viernes, el castigo se había terminado para Jade y venía el fin de semana. Lamentablemente no podría pasarlo con Tori, ella prácticamente vivía encerrada en su casa o en el Café…

"… Eso el Café".

Se levantó de la posición horizontal en la que había permanecido desde hace un par de horas pensando en como lograr ver a su novia durante el fin de semana, fue directo al armario a buscar un atuendo para salir en la noche y se vistió.

—¿A dónde vas? ¿No estabas castigada? —preguntó su hermano pequeño al verla alistándose.

—Mi castigo terminaba a medio día e iré a verme con… Cam.

—¿Y mamá lo sabe?

Importante detalle, no, no lo sabía, pero con un mensaje se enteraría, mientras tanto, seguía eligiendo qué chaqueta llevar puesta y que botas le quedaban mejor, todavía tenía unos minutos para salir de casa antes de que llegara su madre y le dijera que no quería que fuera a ningún lugar.

«Lista para la noche de películas», recibió un mensaje de su amiga Meg que iba en camino junto con su novio, Ryder. Los tres tenían planes desde hace más de dos semanas, eso sería lo primero que haría el día que recobrara la libertad, claro que cuando decidieron hacer una maratón de películas de los ochentas, ella todavía no regresaba con Tori y eso lo cambiaba todo.

—Diablos, olvidé lo de esta noche.

«¿Podemos mejor salir de casa? Hoy termina mi castigo y la verdad no quiero pasarla aquí encerrada».

En lo que enviaba el mensaje escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y los pasos inconfundibles de Amanda, había salido con anticipación de la oficina y llegó justo para encontrarse con su hija en la escalera.

"Maldición, maldición, maldición", se dijo a si misma mientras inventaba algo que decirle para poder salir.

—Hola, mamá.

—Hola, cariño… —La mujer se detuvo a contemplar a su hija, iba muy linda y bien arreglada, algo que era típico en ella si pretendía dejar la casa, es más, ese labial lo usaba únicamente en sus citas—. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Emm… Meg y Ryder acaban de mensajearme para que salgamos a tomar un café, querían ir al Magic Box.

—Hoy hay concierto, ¿no?

—Noche de micrófono abierto en realidad… según me contó Cami.

Amanda recibió a su pequeño que entró de repente a la sala y saltó a sus brazos. Aun abrazada de él se enderezó y volvió la atención a su hija mayor.

—¿Y a qué hora piensas regresar?

—A eso de la media noche, una de la mañana, no más.

—Mhmm… —Amanda hizo un sonido gutural un tanto incrédulo y dándole unas palmadas en el trasero a Ben lo mandó a alistar su maleta.

—Tengo que viajar hoy noche a San Francisco y, tú y tu hermano, deben ir a pasar el fin de semana en la casa de tu papá…

—Aj, mamá, ¿es enserio? Ya tengo diecisiete años, no necesito a Camila de niñera y puedo quedarme aquí, sola.

—¿Quieres dejarme terminar de hablar antes de que te quejes por todo?

Jade rodó los ojos y volteó la cara mirando al techo cruzada de brazos.

—Tu papá me comentó que Camila se siente un poco indispuesta de salud, así que prefiero que, si vas a salir, vuelvas y te quedes el fin de semana aquí.

—Bueno, si eso es lo que tú quieres… okey —Su hija no se demoró en contestar. Le estaban entregando oportunidades en una bandeja de plata.

—Ajá, tú tan complaciente, sobre todo, Jade. —Su mamá le contestó y se puso muy seria para la siguiente advertencia—: quiero que estés muy consciente de que has pasado castigada un mes por una estupidez que espero que no se te ocurra repetir este fin de semana.

—Mamá…

—Falta menos de un año para que cumplas los dieciocho, pero para beber, te faltan tres años más.

—Lo sé…

—Tú sabes que ni tu papá ni yo te hemos puesto limites o nos preocupa que tomes un trago en una fiesta, pero otra cosa es llegar completamente borracho a casa.

—Entendido…

—Jade, hablo en serio. No quiero que vuelvas así a casa nuevamente o que se te ocurra tener una fiesta aquí o las mil cosas que estás pensando hacer sin supervisión.

—Mamá, relájate ¿quieres? Solo saldré a tomar un café y no haré nada más. —Le aseguró su hija sonriendo internamente. Se le ocurrían mil cosas que hacer, sí, todas con Tori. Podrían inventar algo para que Nya le dé permiso de salir de su casa y voilà tendrían un lugar para ellas solas.

—Está bien, confío en ti…

La chica tenía ganas de ir ya con Tori e idear algo, se moría por contarle las noticias, pero sus amigos todavía no llegaban y su mamá tenía un par de preguntas más que hacerle.

—Así que van al Café… —mencionó su mamá con sospechas—. ¿Vas a verte con Tori hoy?

—Emm, pues… no creo que trabaje hasta tan tarde, pero no lo sé… quizá.

—¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto?

—Aj, ¿vas a hacerme mil preguntas? ¿Qué, eres psicóloga ahora?

—Jade, ¿cuándo será que dejarás de protestar tanto y empiezas a tener conversaciones como una persona adulta?

—Mamá, no quiero un sermón.

—Ya, ya, no quiero discutir. Si ves a Tori mándale un beso de mi parte.

—Gracias, mamá —Jade le dio una rápida sonrisa y salió apurada para esperar a los chicos en la vereda.

—A un café… ajá, mi pobre hija cree que yo nací ayer —se decía a si misma la mujer mientras subía las escaleras para ayudar a su hijo a hacer su maleta con ropa para ambos días—. Solo espero que las cosas vayan bien con Tori.

La noche iniciaba bien y todo prometía para un excelente fin de semana, claro, necesitaba primero idear algo para sacar a Tori de su casa, lo que sería difícil dado que la latina seguía castigada todavía. La suspensión de sus privilegios duraría hasta el final del semestre y únicamente si lograba aplicarse y seguir las instrucciones de la terapeuta. Bueno, algo pensarían juntas, ahora el problema era poder hablar a solas entre tanta gente.

Los tres chicos entraron por la puerta principal y sin demora los empleados del local y ex-compañeros de trabajo la saludaron de lejos.

—Miss Popularidad, ¿nos invitas un café? A ti te salen gratis, además nos cambiaste el plan entero —propuso Ryder dándole un vistazo a la cartelera con los diferentes tipos de bebidas.

—No seas tacaño, y no, no te invito nada. Voy a saludar a los chicos —respondió ella excusándose—, ya regreso, guárdenme un asiento.

Se escurrió por entre la gente que se iba acumulando en el lugar y llegó hasta el mostrador intentando pasar a la sala de empleados hasta que un chico, evidentemente nuevo, la detuvo cuando quiso abrir la puerta del mesón.

—Esa es un área privada.

Jade lo miró con curiosidad y leyó la etiqueta con su nombre «_Sebastián_». parecía un niño en comparación a sus amigos, delgado, bajo, narizón y respingado y el uniforme le quedaba enorme.

—Tranquilo Pinocho, soy parte del personal.

—Lo siento, pero no te puedo dejar pasar.

Algunas cosas se le ocurrieron, entre ellas darle un soplido para quitarlo del camino; otra era decir que era la novia de la sobrina de la dueña, pero eso todavía era un secreto, así que caminó unos pasos hasta la caja y saludó con Julia.

—¡Jade! —La chica la saludó de regreso—. Déjala pasar, Pinocho.

Ella rió al ver que sus compañeros habían llegado al mismo apodo y, alzando sus cejas triunfante, pasó del chico, entrando hasta el salón de empleados donde se encontró con su morena novia acompañada de Theo y Nat.

—¡Hey, Gasparín! —exclamaron sus amigos

—Hola —le dijo Tori discretamente y le regaló una tierna sonrisa.

—Bueno, nosotros… emm… —dijo el chico.

—Tenemos que… rellenar los azucareros… afuera… —Terminó su amiga y las dejaron allí codeándose en su camino al área frontal.

—Seguro que todos se traen una apuesta de cuánto tiempo nos tomará volver —rió Tori al verlos huir.

—No lo dudo, de seguro ganará Cam.

—Me imagino que sí.

Un cortó silencio y una miradas cómplices las acompañaron por unos segundos. Todavía era muy extraño estar juntas en un sitio tan concurrido. Tori se limpió la garganta y presionando sus labios hacia adentro miró de lado a lado y tomó a Jade por la muñeca, jalándola suavemente al baño.

Una vez que se fijaron que no había nadie en cada una de las cabinas, la morena se acercó a la puerta y la cerró con seguro.

—Okey, así está mejor.

—Sí, mucho mejor —acordó Tori y se acercó dos pasos hasta quedar a cortos centímetros de su novia.

—No tienes idea de cuanto te extraño —le susurró Jade, acercando apenas sus labios, dándole un corto beso, tomando sus manos en el proceso y entrelazándolas con tanto anhelo como si se tratara del abrazo que deseaba tanto.

Las muestras físicas de cariño avanzaban lentamente. Hace apenas dos días que habían retomado su relación y lo habían hecho únicamente con ese gesto, con sus manos entrelazándolas, paseando sus pulgares por la piel de la otra y nada más que sus labios juntándose en un beso, y ya, eso había sido todo.

Al día siguiente Jade intentó acariciar sus mejillas mientras se escondían unos minutos en el armario del conserje, lo hizo cuando se besaban, colándolas por sus cabellos hasta su nuca y de regreso a su rostro, pasando, casi imperceptiblemente, por su cuello.

Tori, en cambio tenía más contacto, siempre que se escabullían para verse, reposaba sus manos sobre la cadera de su contraparte, presionando de cuando en cuando, sobre todo cuando sentía ansiedad por cuán lejos llegaba sus avances.

Ella intentaba no bloquear ninguno de los movimientos de la otra chica, a pesar de que cada uno le provocaba un gran temor. ¿Cuándo querrá bajar a su espalda, ir por su estómago, cuando sentirá su delgadez? ¿Cuándo tendrá la curiosidad de explorar la longitud de sus brazos o sus piernas?

Jade iba con cuidado, dejando que sea su novia quien decida cada paso, cada roce, cada centímetro que le permitía tocar.

Dando una vuelta la llevó de espaldas hasta el mueble del lavamanos y, soltando el agarre de sus manos, se apoyó para subirse en él. Jade se acercó y permaneció de pie, acomodándose entre sus piernas. Sus manos reposando a los lados de sobre el mesón.

En un giro repentino de eventos Tori volvió a tomar de sus manos y las llevó lentamente hasta el inicio de sus muslos, justo donde terminaba su cola. Jade se alzó de cejas sorprendida por dicho acto, no esperaba que su novia quisiera un acercamiento tan directo, no todavía.

En silencio, mirándola tiernamente a los ojos, acercó su frente para reposarla junto con la de la latina. Ambas con cuidado de lo que sucedía, muy conscientes de cada movimiento.

Jade inició un suave desplazamiento, sus dedos haciendo círculos en el mismo sitio en el que fueron depositados. Tori se abrazó por encima de sus hombros, acariciando la parte trasera de su cuello de la misma manera, en pequeños círculos que encendían las hormonas de ambas al máximo. Pronto Jade fue navegando unos centímetros más, siguiendo las costuras de la agradable tela de ese jean que tenía puesto, hasta casi la mitad de sus muslos, deteniéndose de tanto en tanto siguiendo las instrucciones que su novia le daba con la mirada. Bajó por sus muslos en un ritmo continuo que le tomó unos minutos y, mucho antes de llegar a la rodilla, se detuvo y preguntó:

—¿Estás bien?

—Mmhmm —le contestó Tori, acercándose para darle un beso sentido, de verdad parecía que todo avanzaba en el área del contacto físico. Jade decidió mantenerse un tiempo en esa posición, simplemente acariciándola.

—¿Y ahora? —Insistió unos instantes después, bajando sus dedos un par de líneas más, precipitando la respiración de su novia. Era suficiente por ahora. Hasta ahí llegaría el avance. Retrocedió sus manos hasta un lugar que se sentía más cómodo y continuó el beso. De verdad no tenía apuro y con eso había sido suficiente, estaba muy feliz de llegar tan lejos.

—Y… —Inició la importante conversación que tenía pensada al entrar con ella a ese lugar, la cual se perdió en medio de otras actividades más relevantes en el momento—. Voy a pasar el fin de semana sola en casa de mi mamá. ¿Crees que habrá la posibilidad de inventarle a Nya algo para que pases un rato conmigo?

—No lo sé, sigo castigada —contestó la morena con un poco de pena—. ¿En serio vas a estar sola dos días? —preguntó de forma retórica—. Te envidio tanto.

—Mamá no quiere que moleste a Camila. Dios, papá si que se consiguió a la peor esposa en el mundo.

—¿Por qué, qué pasó?

—No lo sé, dice que está indispuesta, enferma o algo.

—Emm… no creo que ella pueda evitar enfermarse, eres muy dura con ella.

—Sí, sí, ya se que te cayó muy bien cuando la conociste. Igual, a mi no me agrada.

—Bueno, entonces ¿por eso pasarás a solas? ¿Y tú mamá?

—Viaje de negocios. Sería genial poder pasar unos días juntas, solas, sin presiones.

—Sí, lo sé. Estoy harta de que me vigilen como si hubiese asesinado al presidente o algo.

—Entonces no hay forma de que te escapes.

—Por escaparme es que estoy castigada, así que creo que no.

De repente se escuchó un golpe en la puerta del baño y, asustadas, regresaron a ver. Cami había entrado con su copia de la llave, tenía una cara de mayor sorpresa que ambas juntas y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, nuevamente con seguro.

—¿Alguien me explica esto?

—¡Diablos! —susurró Jade, ayudando a Tori a bajar del mueble.

—Emm… nada, Jade tenía un… algo…, estaba ayudándola a quitárselo.

—Ajá, un perejil en los dientes —dijo la incrédula chica, que notó de primera el acercamiento que sus amigas tenían la una con la otra—. Jade, tus amigos te están buscando como locos. Quieren saber si vas a acompañarlos o ellos mejor se van al cine.

—¡Aj, idiotas, les dije que me esperen!

—Eso fue hace como veinte minutos —le contestó su amiga, aun esperando una respuesta a su pregunta previa—… ¿y bueno?

—Pues… okey, no puedes decírselo a nadie, Cam…

—Entonces sí, ¿volvieron?

La pareja regresó a verse y negaron con gracia al escucharla.

—Sí, volvimos. ¡Pero es secreto, Cam, ni una palabra!

—Claro, no se preocupen. ¡Sí!

—¿Apostaron?… ¿Cuánto? —preguntó Tori, vencida. Era obvio, sus amigos siempre apuestan algo.

—Cincuenta dólares que ya gané.

—Vaya, por lo menos es algo sustancial —dijo Jade admirando el interés de sus ex-compañeros.

—Ve a ver a Meg y Ryder que de verdad estaban por irse y dijeron que no tienes quién te lleve a casa.

—Sí, tienes razón, voy, pero antes… ¿puedes voltearte? Quiero besar a mi novia, tal vez no pueda volver a hacerlo hasta el lunes.

Dicho esto, Cam se viró y cerró los ojos escuchando un par de «_te amo_» casi inaudibles y los sonidos de sus labios juntarse y separarse un par de veces.

—Te mensajeo en un rato a ver si algo se nos ocurre —le dijo a su novia mientras se alejaba y se dirigió a Cam—. Ni una palabra o te juro que te mato.

—Lo sé, lo sé, vete ya.

Jade dejó el lugar y se encontró son sus amigos en la puerta del Café, a punto de dejarla allí, varada.

—¿No podían esperar un rato?

—¿Te encontraste con… Tori?

—¡¿Qué?! No, para nada, fui a saludar con los chicos —fingió demencia y cuando su amiga giró la media vuelta con una actitud de enojo, salió caminando tras ella—. ¡Meg, vamos! —le suplicó que se detuviera.

—¡No, Jade, maldita sea! ¿Me crees estúpida, no?

—¡¿Qué?! No yo…

—Eres mi mejor amiga, la mejor y sí, sé que durante todo este tiempo que no has estado con ella la seguías vigilando de lejos, hasta el miércoles que desapareciste por dos clases y al medio día y después de clases… y el jueves que pasaste metida en el armario del conserje día, medio día y la tarde, otra vez y hoy también, lo mismo.

—Meg…

—Entiendo, ¿sabes? La amas —continuó la morena todavía bastante molesta—. Sabía que aunque te dispusieras a olvidarla eso no sucedería y por eso hablé con ella para que…

—¿Qué hiciste qué? ¿Cuándo hablaste con Tori?

Eso era algo que no le había contado. Después de la fiesta, se le había acercado a su entonces ex para advertirle que ya no la apoyaba más y que esperaba que se mantuviera alejada, que Jade merecía más que estar tan destrozada por alguien que, al parecer, no daba ni un segundo de su tiempo o interés por ella.

—Estaba harta de ver como subías como la espuma y luego Tori dejaba que te des un clavado directo en el concreto.

—¡Eso no te incumbe!

—¡Claro que me incumbe, soy tu amiga! ¡Tú a-mi-ga!

—¡¿Si entiendes el daño que pudiste hacerle?!

—¡Tori está bien Jade!, bastante bien, es más, todos lo notan y tú también has estado bien.

—¿Bien? ¡No me jodas, tú sabes perfectamente que no es así!

Esta vez Meg se quedó callada, aceptando que Jade tenía razón, ella vio cuan duro fue para ella volver a respirar con normalidad, sin embargo, todavía creía que no se equivocó al hablar con la latina.

—¡Okey, okey, lo siento! Fue estúpido y no pensé en nada más que tus intereses, aunque… fui muy egoísta y… lo siento.

—Ya… ya fue… No importa. —Bufó Jade, tratando de pasar del disgusto con un rato de eterno silencio—. Tori y yo… estamos juntas otra vez y estamos bien. Solo que no le diremos nada a nadie, bueno aparte de ti y, claro, Ryder. —Quien se había quedado parado en la puerta el instante que las chicas salieron discutiendo, evitando inmiscuirse en pelea ajena.

—Y… ¿ella está bien, bien?, ya sabes…

—Sí, creo. No lo sé, no es como si tuviéramos mucho tiempo para hablar o esas cosas.

—¿Por qué diablos están haciendo esto a escondidas?

Esa respuesta era un poco difícil de dar. Habían pasado por tantas contrariedades juntas. Sus padres le habían mencionado lo bien que ella había estado ese último mes, sus notas, su ánimo. Las tías de Tori habían hecho lo mismo. Gayle, la terapeuta, le había dicho a Tori que no es el momento de iniciar una relación, que necesitaba enfocarse en ella misma y se lo había recomendado a sus tutoras.

Con esa amenaza, lo menos que las chicas necesitaban, era que Tori sea retirada de la escuela a la fuerza. Por lo menos así, aun le daban la oportunidad de elegir qué quería hacer, pero ambas estaban seguras de que si sus tías creían que se veía afectada de alguna forma negativa, le quitarían ese derecho hasta quién sabe cuándo.

—No pueden ser tan estrictas.

—Pues eso piensa Tori y ella es la que vive ahí y, además, yo conozco a Nya, no creo que sean solo ideas de mi novia —dijo Jade, ganándose una mirada escéptica de la otra chica—. ¡Mira como la tienen, de un lado a otro como un robot!

—Okey, sí, puede ser. ¿Y qué planeabas hacer ahora, además de tenernos vigilando un asiento vacío?

—Estaré sola en casa el fin de semana y quería inventar algo para que Tori me visitara.

—Hmm, noche de pasión, pícara pícara.

—No seas idiota, Meg.

En ese momento sintieron la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas, era Cam que venía a darle buenas noticias.

—El «_mousse de chocolate_» está listo. Pasa por aquí un cuarto para las doce recogiendo tu paquete y… tienes dos días… para terminarlo —dijo en clave, saliendo exactamente por donde llegó.

—¿Cami lo sabe?

—Nos acabó de encontrar en el baño.

—No quiero detalles, por favor —resolvió Meg sacando su celular de su bolsillo.

—¿Vamos por ahí a dar vueltas hasta que sean las once y treinta y pasamos retirando a Tori?

—Gracias, Meg.

—Descuida, ahora iré por mi desentendido novio y saldremos de aquí.

Jade tomó también su teléfono y envió un mensaje a su novia informándole que la retiraría en un par de horas y salió en camino al auto de su antes enemigo, Ryder Daniels.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Sí, ya lo sé. los dejé así como: ¿Qué? ¿Y el resto del capítulo? Pues espero que pronto lo pueda subir.

Y «mia», y todos en realidad, perdón por lo de no publicar ese día. La verdad, se me olvidó que había puesto eso y me distraje mucho estos días.

Gracias por leer. Su apoyo es increíble y no saben cuando me halagan cuando me dejan algo en esa cajita de comentarios. Si quieren pueden dejar las tan clásicas caritas ":)" o ":(" y, bueno, nos estamos leyendo pronto.


	39. Escabullidas - parte 1

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

El plan de ir a dar vueltas por ahí mientras llegaba la media noche para recoger a Tori en el Café, había sido un fracaso total, bueno, en parte.

El instante que Jade tomó su lugar en el asiento trasero del auto de su nuevo amigo, Ryder Daniels, la parejita feliz la quedó mirando esperando instrucciones.

—¿Qué?

—¿No piensas preparar algo para Tori? —le preguntó su amiga, infiriendo que lo más lógico era que tuviera un plan para el fin de semana.

—¿Preparar algo como qué?

Bien, parecía que no era tan obvio ya que continuaba esperando una respuesta concreta, mirándolos intermitentemente. Ellos regresaron a verse, suspirando al mismo tiempo.

—¡¿Qué?, hablen!

—¿No te parece que vas a necesitar… no sé, pensar qué diablos harás con tu novia dos días?

—¿Y a ustedes eso qué les importa?

—Por ejemplo. —Ryder tomó la palabra—. ¿Qué le vas a dar de desayunar mañana? ¿Qué van a almorzar? ¿A cenar? ¿Pensaste si ordenarán a domicilio o irán a un restaurante, saldrán de casa siquiera? ¿Tienes comida que Tori pueda comer?

Jade frunció el gesto y perdió la mirada en el centro del parabrisas, observando de lejos a su novia caminar entre la gente que había asistido al evento de esa noche.

—No tengo idea… —contestó con un repentino abatimiento—, no hemos hablado de qué puede comer y qué no, o… de nada de su dieta, en realidad.

—La vigilabas cuando iba a comer… —insistió Meg incrédula.

—¡Sí, a ella, no a su plato!

Nuevamente los chicos de los asientos delanteros se quedaron viendo con pena por la falta de observación de su amiga y levantaron los hombros girando hacia el frente.

—Ustedes creen que debería… no sé, llamarla y preguntarle… o…

—Tranquila, iremos al supermercado 24 horas y llamaré a mi hermana.

—¿Y de qué diablos nos servirá tu hermana?

—Ella es nutricionista —le contestó el muchacho poniendo el auto en arranque—, nos dará ideas de qué podría comer.

No menos de media hora después, los tres chicos llevaban dos carritos llenos de productos que les había sugerido la especialista en alimentación, cubriendo todas las bases; vegetales, frutas, proteínas, carbohidratos complejos, esos empaques de jugo natural especial que la había visto tomar en la biblioteca aquella mañana y algunas cosas que quizá podría comer como desliz, todas sin gluten o lactosa.

—Ahí va mi mesada de dos semanas y el dinero que mamá me dejó para el fin de semana.

—Tener novia cuesta, lo sé. —Se burlaba Ryder, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla—. Por lo menos, a mí me lo compensan en «otras áreas».

—Aj, cállate sí. —Jade puso una cara de asco total—. No quiero imaginarlos haciéndolo.

—Espera, pero excluyéndonos del tema, ¿no has pensado en eso tampoco?

—No hay nada que pensar. Nos lo estamos tomando con calma.

—Ajá, sí, claro…

—Así es. No todo tiene que ser sexo en la vida, Meg.

—Tienen diecisiete años, van a hacerlo este fin de semana, lo quieras aceptar o no.

—No, yo… estoy tranquila y Tori, ella todavía tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza como para pensar en sexo.

Los tres se pasaban las cosas, una por una, como si tuvieran que trabajar en equipo para ponerlas en la banda giratoria de la caja. Al terminar, Jade miró a la repisa de en frente, donde tenían caramelos, chicles y, casualmente, unos paquetes de preservativos, a los que, sin pensar, se quedó mirando un segundo más de lo necesario, inconscientemente reflexionando en las palabras de sus amigos.

—Súper tranquila, ¿no? Lo harán. Tú quieres hacerlo, aunque esos son muy grandes para tus dedos, ¿o te lo pondrás en la legua? —Meg aprovechó para burlarse al verla y, cambiando a un tono mucho más serio y curioso, le preguntó—: Oye, cuéntame una cosa. ¿Ustedes usan algún tipo de protección?

Jade volteó para matarla con la mirada, percatándose que no solo su amiga esperaba una respuesta, también lo hacía Ryder y el cajero. Rodó los ojos sin contestarles la pregunta. Fastidiada, tomó su dinero para dejarlo en la mesita de plástico.

—¿Y no tienes miedo de contagiarte de algo? —Insistió la morena con las preguntas, ahora sí, recibiendo dagas de esos ojos azules—. ¡Yo solo digo!

—¡Mejor vámonos! —le contestó Jade terminando de pagar la cuenta. Cada uno tomó tres fundas en sus manos y se dirigieron al auto con prisa. Debían pasar por casa de su mamá para dejar las compras en la alacena, disimulando lo que acababan de hacer, para que no parezca un acto desesperado, y tan solo tenían media hora para llegar al Café.

Después de guardar las compras, Jade se detuvo en la salida, diciéndoles que iría a recoger a su novia en su propio auto.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, ya váyanse. Sé que quieren usar el paquete de condones que compraron en el supermercado. Además, ustedes no le simpatizan mucho a Tori y no quiero que empecemos el fin de semana de a malas.

—En eso tienes razón, pero ya deberían pasársele los celos que tiene conmigo… o lo que sea a este punto. Mírame a mí, ya estoy bien con lo suyo y de vuelta al barco.

—¿Sabes? Si fuera el tipo de persona que dice que ama a sus amigos, lo diría ahora, pero no lo soy, así que… ya váyanse.

—Sí, sí, suerte y… cuidado la matas en la cama —Reían ambos al despedirse. Jade no tardó en entrar al vehículo y partir al encuentro.

Parqueó a no menos de diez metros de distancia, en el frente del local, esperando que sus amigos del Café salieran por la puerta trasera y no la vieran. Envió un mensaje de texto dejándole saber a la latina de su ubicación y esperó hasta la media noche.

"Seguro que Tori no está lista para llevar las cosas más lejos… segura… segurísima…", pensaba Jade mientras aguardaba en el auto. "No, apenas me deja tocarle las piernas y las mejillas… No, no querrá ir más allá".

Su preocupación creció cuando ese pensamiento se alternó con la idea de la comida. Para ser honestos, hasta que sus amigos lo mencionaron, ella no había pensado en ese detalle. Lo que más quería era recuperar un poco del tiempo perdido desde su ruptura, conversar, besarse, pero su mente no había ido más allá que eso.

"¿Y qué diablos se va a poner mañana y el domingo? ¿Mi ropa?", otra duda más. "Mis camisetas le van a quedar más que enormes, por obvias razones, aunque… ya no está tan delgada como antes, es más, yo diría que tiene el mismo peso de cuando lo hicimos en el hotel. La veo mucho mejor… creo… ¡Diablos, no pensé en nada! Soy la peor novia del mundo. ¿Qué me pasaba por la cabeza cuando se me ocurrió esta estúpida idea? ¿Y si le pasa algo? ¡¿Y si le da un paro cardíaco?!… No, no, tranquila. No haremos nada, no pasará nada… nada de nada…, nada", trataba de tranquilizar sus repentinas dudas. "Ajá, nos besaremos y eso… y le tocaré las piernas… y las mejillas… ¡Mierda! Soy un asco de novia".

Repentinamente escuchó tres golpecitos en la ventana y se dio cuenta de que el sujeto de tantas preguntas y Cami, esperaban a que les abriera la puerta para entrar.

—Soy tu coartada, así que me darás un aventón —le dijo su amiga, sentándose cómodamente detrás de ella. Tori tomó el lugar del copiloto y, después de que ambas se colocaran el cinturón, salieron de allí.

"Tranquila, no pasará nada. Será un genial fin de semana".

—¿Quieres una pijama para dormir? —le preguntó Jade una vez que entraron a su habitación y se descargaron de las cosas que llevaban encima, apilando sus bolsos y chaquetas en el sillón de lectura. "¡Claro que quiere una, idiota, no va a dormir desnuda!"

—Sí, gracias —respondió Tori con gracia, al ver que Jade había cerrado sus ojos, reprochándose después de ofrecerle algo de ropa.

"La misma de la última vez, esa pareció agradarle".

—Aquí tienes. Avísame si está bien, sino…

—Está perfecta, gracias.

—Bien. —Le contestó Jade, mirándola unos segundos de más—. Claro, claro, te daré privacidad. Emm, iré por un vaso de agua, ¿quieres algo?

—No, estoy bien.

—Okey, ya regreso. —Casi le faltan pies para salir de su cuarto lo más rápido que podía y bajó a la cocina lamentándose por como iban las cosas. Si seguía así de nerviosa, nada saldría bien.

"Cál-ma-te", se dijo a sí misma, dándose unos golpes en la frente con la palma de su mano. Respiró hondo y abrió uno de los compartimientos del mueble superior para sacar un vaso. Como ya era su costumbre, no encendió ni una sola luz para guiarse, conocía el camino de memoria. Siempre que bajaba por algo a media noche, lo hacía automáticamente, nunca chocaba contra los muebles o regaba las cosas. Decía tener un radar que la ayudaba a navegar en la noche, como los murciélagos.

—¿Jade?

Escuchó a una voz de repente que le hizo pegar un salto, soltando el vaso en el suelo. Este se partió en cientos de pedacitos, causando un eco agudo del vidrio rompiéndose y esparciéndose por todas partes.

—¡Por la grandísima…! ¡Tori, casi me matas de un susto! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar así?! —gritó Jade, alterada al darse cuenta de que era su novia quién le había hablado; no esperaba que bajara tras ella. La morena se encogió, asustada también—. ¡No des un paso, te lastimarás con los vidrios! —demandó, asumiendo que Tori estaba descalza y cambiada de ropa. Ella tampoco movió los pies de su posición, extendió su brazo a su derecha y encendió una pequeña luz que salía de por debajo del anaquel.

Tal como lo presentía, el piso estaba lleno de pedazos diminutos, pero había unos claros huecos por donde pasar sin hacer mucho contacto.

Dando unos pasos en puntillas llegó hasta una puerta larga y delgada de donde sacó una escoba y un recogedor. Con suavidad —y en total silencio de su pareja— comenzó a barrer de un lado a otro, pasando por su lado en el proceso. Le pidió que se moviera a donde ya no había vidrios y con la voz baja y más tranquila se disculpó:

—Perdón por gritarte, de verdad me asusté.

—No, yo soy la que lo siente. Debí… quedarme arriba y cambiarme y… debería volver o… —sin saber si continuar balbuceando se detuvo, mirando al piso.

—¿Necesitabas algo? Puedo prepararte algo… si quieres… o, no sé…

—No, no era eso… Olvídalo, no pasa nada —Tori respondió, decidiendo que no compartiría lo que bajó a decir.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, no era nada importante. Yo… iré a cambiarme… sí, eso. —La latina se abrió paso a un lado de la dueña de casa y volvió sus pasos hasta la habitación, donde permaneció sentada en la cama sin moverse hasta que Jade la alcanzó minutos después con un nuevo vaso de agua en mano.

"Perfecto, la rompiste, igual que al vaso, idiota", se decía internamente al ver a su novia tan retraída, todavía con su atuendo puesto, jugando con el esmalte transparente de sus uñas.

—¿Tori? —la llamó con cariño—. Perdóname, de verdad, reaccioné mal. —Pero ella no contestó. Jade dejó el vaso sobre el velador y se sentó lentamente a su lado, preocupada.

"Que no se quiera ir, por favor, que no me pida que la lleve a su casa".

—A veces, siento que… —Tori dijo unas pocas palabras, rompiendo el silencio—… no sé.

—¿Qué querías decirme abajo? —le preguntó Jade, con mucha sutileza y suavidad.

La latina soltó el aliento que tenía atrapado en los pulmones con un poco de pesar. Cerró sus labios y los presionó para adentro de su boca.

—¿Tori?… ¿Estás bien?

Antes de regresar a verla, cerró muy fuerte los ojos como dándose fuerza para expresar lo que tenía atorado en la garganta. Tragó en seco, porque de verdad sentía que algo la aprisionaba. La miró y trató de darle una sonrisa, fallando notoriamente, y volvió a exhalar.

Jade esperó, la miró con cariño dejándola acomodarse con la situación. Ella, de por sí, se sentía incómoda y extraña.

Dios, había sido una pequeñez, ¿y estaban así?

Definitivamente debería tratar de controlar mejor sus reacciones. Tener pendiente, cada segundo, la delicadeza que requería su novia. Algo que, únicamente, la ponía más insegura.

¿Sabía en lo que se había metido?

Quizá Tori necesitaba alguien responsable cerca y Jade no se sentía lo suficientemente madura, para nada.

—Bajé porque… quería que supieras que hay cosas que no puedo… Que tengo horarios muy estrictos y que… ¡Diablos! —se reprimió una vez que decidió hablar.

—Solo dímelo. —Jade le pidió. Tori asintió levemente y trató de continuar.

—Debo desayunar, quiera o no, a las siete en punto, comer un refrigerio a las diez de la mañana, almorzar a la una de la tarde, tomar algo a las cuatro y cenar a las siete de la noche. Si me quedo despierta pasadas las diez, debo comer algo ligero a esa hora y así cada tres horas, si sigo despierta… Eso y… solo quería que sepas que… es muy tedioso hacer todo esto y, que si prefieres, puedo ir a casa y, no sé… venir unas horas mañana. Yo… podría inventar algo.

—Tori —volvió a repetir su novia con calidez—, me asustaste ¿sabes? Y no me refiero a lo de abajo.

La morena cerró los párpados, inhalando profundo una vez más y dejó salir esa pesadez que sentía.

—Entiendo que hay cosas que necesitas y debes hacer. No tienes que sentirte mal por decírmelas, es más, con respecto a eso, ya me preparé un poco… ven. —Jade estiró la mano y se puso de pie, esperando que su novia la tomara y así poder guiarla hasta la alacena.

—En realidad, fue idea de… ya sabes. Ellos me acompañaron a comprar todo. —La latina abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver filas y filas de productos pensados solo en ella—. Espero que puedas comer esto, sino podemos ir por otras cosas mañana. —Se apuró en asegurar su novia.

—No —respondió con seguridad y un ánimo mucho más alto—, es justo lo que necesitaba.

Jade sintió un apretón de su mano y como Tori reposó su cabeza por unos segundos sobre su hombro.

—Gracias y perdón por tanto drama. Es solo que, hace unas semanas, fui con mi hermana a casa de mi prima en San Diego para pasar un par de días. Nya pensó que sería una buena idea salir de casa y bueno, todavía cumplía con el castigo; visitaría a la familia, no era como si saliera a un club —explicaba al mismo tiempo que ambas volvían a caminar a la habitación—. Pero bueno, no hago más larga la historia. Fue una pesadilla. Mi prima es la típica mujer soltera que vive de macarrones instantáneos con queso, pizzas a domicilio y soda. No tenía una sola fruta en casa o una maldita zanahoria. Su idea de comer carbohidratos era pedir una orden extra de papas fritas y su ensalada venía llena de salsa ranchera.

—No suena tan mal, pero es obvio que no es lo que puedes comer.

—Gayle me permite uno que otro capricho, pero no debo perder el control de esa manera, no con mi condición del corazón, no todavía.

Llegaron al cuarto y Jade fue por su camiseta liviana de mangas cortas para cambiarse y acomodarse para la noche.

—Todo mi horario se alteró y Trina sabía que yo debía ser estricta, pero no llegó ni la tarde del primer día y ambas estaban hartas de tener que lidiar conmigo y todos mis problemas…

—No es un problema, no para mí.

La sonrisa de Tori ahora si se hizo presente, también un pequeño beso en su mejilla antes de tomar la ropa que le ofrecieron al llegar y dirigirse al baño para cambiarse con un poco más de privacidad, pero aún con la puerta entreabierta.

—Sé que todo esto es… incómodo y que molesta. Si a mí me tiene loca, me imagino lo que debe provocar en los demás que tienen que interrumpir sus vidas por estar pendientes de… —seguía diciendo al salir de nuevo a la habitación. Jade se había quitado toda la ropa, dejándose puestas sus bragas y se colocó esa suave tela por sobre los hombros. Tori alcanzó a ver justo como cubría esos perfectos senos que recordaba tan bien.

—¿De? —preguntó Jade, todavía sin ver la expresión que llevaba la chica enfrente de ella. El cuello de la camiseta le cubría los ojos.

—Emm… de… de mí, pendientes de mí… eso —concluyó Tori, nerviosa, se dio media vuelta para aparentar que no vio nada y se limpió la garganta, dejando su ropa doblada sobre el sillón.

—Me imagino que debe haber sido una experiencia que no quieres repetir.

—Lo fue. Creo que, en ese momento, caí en cuenta de todo el esfuerzo que Nya hace junto con Sophie. Están siempre tan preocupadas de hacerme sentir cómoda. Ellas mismas han cambiado su dieta para acompañarme en esto y me lo hacen tan fácil en casa que, a veces, olvido que hay un mundo allá afuera en el que debo aprender a vivir.

—Entiendo, aunque te vigilan como si fueras a romperte.

—Es porque Nya se pone muy nerviosa si comienzo a bajar de peso, por eso me llama constantemente. Supongo que yo haría lo mismo si tuviera a alguien con mi desorden a mi cargo.

—Puede ser.

—Yo, tan solo, no quiero que te incomodes por mí. No es tu obligación.

—Ya te dije que no es un problema. —Jade abrió las cobijas de su lado de la cama y entró, dejando un puesto libre para invitar a su novia a acompañarla—. ¿Quieres que encendamos la tele? Podemos ver una película o surfear canales hasta encontrar algo.

—No, está bien así o podemos escuchar algo de música si quieres.

—Claro, ¿eliges tú?

Tori accedió y saco su celular para seleccionar la lista de canciones que había creado en la mañana, dejando el aparato sobre el velador. Se acomodó deslizándose hasta la almohada y colocó sus manos bajo su cabeza.

—Supongo que, si Meg y Ryder te acompañaron, ya saben de lo nuestro.

—Meg adivinó. Es muy suspicaz, nada se le pasa por alto.

—Les agradeceré cuando los vea, se nota que son buenos contigo.

—Lo son.

—Y ella, ¿no te dio un sermón?… porque a mi me odia y me dio uno hace un tiempo.

—Me contó de eso hoy, pero no, no hubo sermón más que preguntarme qué planes tenía para el fin de semana —rió—, y no te odia. Ya reclamó su puesto de capitana del ship otra vez.

Ese término, para su relación, se le hacía por de más gracioso. Se sentía como aquellas parejas de famosos que tienen miles de fans que se emocionan cada vez que los ven juntos.

—¿Haz hablado con Cat?

—No, hace mucho tiempo que no cruzamos palabra —confesó la dueña de casa—, ya… no somos tan amigas como antes.

—Sé que te extraña mucho. —Tori añadió con pena. No hablaba seguido con la pelirroja, sin embargo, las pocas veces que lo hacían, siempre preguntaba por Jade; después de un saludo corto en el pasillo o si se sentaban juntas en clase. Ellas tampoco compartían demasiado como para decir que seguían siendo las buenas amigas de hace unos meses.

—Es raro acercarme a ellos ahora, ya no sabría ni de qué conversar. Beck también se siente tan lejano y ni hablar de Andre o Robbie.

Tori acordó asintiendo, manteniéndose en silencio.

"¿Y si la abrazo, así, casualmente, como si no pasara nada? O mejor se lo pregunto… Mhmm, se lo pregunto".

Esperó un momento, sus ojos trataban de descubrir el momento correcto. La morena se veía cansada y cómoda en su posición. Sería mejor no molestarla, que descanse.

La vio cerrar los ojos, creyendo que su compañera de cama iba perdiéndose en el suelo. Sería mejor seguir su ejemplo. Se acomodó para dormir y, de repente, sintió unas manos que la tomaban por los lados de su rostro y la jalaban delicadamente hacia esos labios rosados que tenía delante de ella.

Sin esfuerzo alguno, recibió ese beso tierno y sentido, correspondiéndolo con suavidad. Sus labios jugaban intercalándose entre plácidas succiones. La humedad de sus lenguas se sintió sublime, eran apenas roces ligeros, un beso tranquilo.

Jade no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que su pareja se detuvo ipso facto y se congeló respirando agitada. Su mano había recorrido las líneas de su cintura, posándose sobre su espalda descubierta de su novia.

—Perdón. —Se retiró inmediatamente, reprochándose no haber sido más cuidadosa.

Tori respiró profundo, tomándose un tiempo para aligerar el aliento y acercó su mano hará alcanzar la pálida que la había abandonado, volviendo a colocarla en el mismo lugar.

Jade creyó entender lo que quería que hiciera, sin embargo, esperó instrucciones, no quería sobrepasarse nuevamente.

A Tori le costaba acostumbrarse al calor que emitía esa palma sobre su piel, su respiración era intranquila y, eso, no hacía las cosas más fáciles.

Finalmente realizó un gesto de aprobación con su cabeza y Jade inicio su travesía lentamente. Las yemas de sus dedos casi no la tocaban causando un cosquilleo que la hacía temblar.

Jade llegó con dificultad a la línea de los hombros, la camiseta le estorbaba un poco y decidió reposar su mano allí por unos segundos, dándole un corto beso en los labios a su nerviosa novia.

—Tranquila, no te haré daño —susurró, acariciando levemente la longitud de su cuello. Tori tragó en seco y exhaló pesadamente.

Jade apretó un poco sus dedos sobre la piel hasta tener su mano completamente abierta y firme para iniciar su descenso. Su contraparte volvió a tensarse, tenía los ojos cerrados, realizando mentalmente el recorrido de esa mano que aún se sentía tan extraña.

Jade iba con calma, observando con cuidado el rostro que tenía en frente, atenta de cada movimiento. El cuerpo que tocaba se sentía tibio, terso; sus yemas percibían como los pequeños bellos se erizaban con el contacto, repitiendo esa sensación de tener la piel de gallina en su propia piel.

La cavidad de la columna iba terminando, llegaba a la curvatura donde iniciaba su cola y, sin pensarlo demasiado, continuó por ese camino hasta reposar la mano sobre su muslo superior.

El silencio las acompañó por unos minutos, una canción lenta sonaba a sus espaldas mientras el dedo índice de Tori jugaba delineando los labios de su pareja. Ya mucho más tranquila, volvió a besarla y así permanecieron por un tiempo más.

Eventualmente se separaron y comenzaron a reír al verse tan nerviosas. Habían llegado mucho más lejos en aquel entonces, cuando iniciaron su relación la primera vez. Mas este pequeño acto se sentía mucho más íntimo.

—Ya va a ser la una, ¿te traigo algo de comer? —Ofreció la dueña de casa al ver el reloj que tenía sobre la mesa de noche—. ¿Unas galletas y un jugo?

—Sí, gracias.

Jade se puso de pie y rodeó la cama para ir a buscar el bocadillo, regalándole una sonrisa antes de salir del cuarto. Tori escondió su rostro en la almohada con un poco de vergüenza y la necesidad de saber qué era lo que su novia había sentido.

Llevó su mano derecha hasta su espalda, colándola por debajo de la camiseta y recorriendo con curiosidad su propia piel. No lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, hasta al bañarse evitaba tocarse demasiado. Hace unos meses, cuando estuvo en su peor condición, odiaba sentir sus huesos sobresalir, su piel era un tanto áspera, definitivamente no era algo agradable, por lo que, en lo posible, evitaba el contacto con esta área.

Esta vez era diferente. Con gusto, no pudo reconocer la locación de los huesos de su columna, lograba pellizcar bultos gruesos de piel, era plácido recorrerse a si misma. Bajó el borde de la camiseta para cubrirse nuevamente y dio un último suspiro; un respiro de completo alivio la llenó y le dejó una sonrisa marcada en los labios.

—Ten —le dijo Jade acercándole un plato, también había traído unas galletas para ella y una taza de café caliente.

—¿Quieres desvelarte?

—Nah, la cafeína no tiene ese efecto en mí. En unos minutos estaré completamente dormida, ya verás.

Terminaron el refrigerio mientras conversaban de la excusa que las chicas le habían dado a Nya para que la dejara quedarse el fin de semana con Cami.

Su tía todavía insistía con que sería mejor si salía de la escuela para concentrarse en su recuperación. Pensaba que su salud era más importante y podría continuar con tutores desde casa; si todo marchaba bien, repetir el año o recibir su título equivalente. Eso es lo que Cami había hecho, se había retirado del último año de secundaria y había rendido exámenes para obtener su título.

Nya creía que Cam podría persuadir a su sobrina y contarle las ventajas de tener más tiempo personal.

Su amiga en común no compartía esa opinión, de hecho es algo que ya había conversado con Tori, recomendándole que no pierda las experiencias que tendría con sus amigos y sus maestros, que eso es algo que no podrá recuperar después, así regrese en un año. Si el problema era el tiempo, lo mejor seria que deje de trabajar a abandonar la escuela.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Cam.

—Yo también.

—¿Entonces no saldrás el próximo semestre? —preguntó Jade, deseando que la respuesta sea la que esperaba. Solo pensar que su novia no estaría cerca le provocaba un vacío en el pecho.

—No, Nya me prometió que respetaría mi decisión y, ahora más que nunca, quiero quedarme.

Para cuando finalmente fueron a dormir ya eran las dos de la mañana.

Tori se dio media vuelta, colocándose de espaldas hacia la otra chica y alzó la cabeza, esperando que ese pálido brazo se sumergiera por debajo, para volver a acomodarse sobre la almohada. Jade la abrazó cómodamente posando sus labios sobre comisura de su cuello, descansando su quijada sobre el hombro de la latina.

—Descansa, Vega y, si necesitas algo, me despiertas… con tino no vayas a hacer que te tire de la cama. —Ambas sonrieron con gracia por el comentario.

—Descansa tú también.

La música quedó sonando muy bajo y ambas se dejaron llevar de a poco hasta quedarse profundamente dormidas, sin darse cuenta de la infinidad de mensajes desesperados que comenzaron a llegarles.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

¡Ajá! Corté el capítulo en dos, aunque creo que para esto ya son tres partes, pero bueno… era eso o que esperen al viernes para termine. Además, acéptenlo, les encanta que los deje en suspenso XD.

En fin, nos veremos pronto, gracias infinitas a todos los que me dejan un cariño después de leer. Gracias, no hace más falta que una carita feliz para saber que están ahí.

Suerte a todos y adior.


	40. Escabullidas - parte 2

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Pronto la pregunta se tornó absurda.

—¿Dónde has estado todo el fin de semana? ¡¿Dónde?!

Tori escuchaba las palabras que su tía le decía. La veía extrañada, le hablaba a ella eso era evidente porque estaba en justo en frente y gesticulaba señalándola, oía todo, pero nada tenía sentido.

Estaba confundida por el eco de las voces y un sonido cercano, constante y fino, agudo y ensordecedor, un pitido sin fin.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —preguntó su tía de nuevo, una y otra vez, tratando de obtener una respuesta de la chica. Nada salió de sus labios.

Tori estaba aturdida y, de un momento a otro, perdió el control de sí misma, de su boca, de sus extremidades, sintió su cuerpo entumecerse y se derrumbó allí, en la entrada de su casa.

Se desmayó.

Nya pegó un grito desesperado a su esposa Sophie para que llamara al número de emergencia, lanzándose al piso de rodillas para recoger la cabeza de la chica que yacía inconsciente.

—Tori, por favor, despierta. Cariño, por favor. ¡Sophie!

La ambulancia no tardó en llegar, aún así, en la desesperación de su tía, pareció transcurrir una eternidad.

Los paramédicos entraron y tomaron cargo. Sacaron su botiquín y después de confirmar que la chica continuaba letárgica, alistaron el tanque de oxígeno y la subieron a la camilla para llevársela de urgencia al hospital.

Nya subió a la ambulancia a un lado de su sobrina, tratando de no interferir con los hombres que continuaban el trabajo de estabilización. La sirena la desesperaba más, la velocidad del vehículo aumentaba su intranquilidad y no veía la hora de llegar.

Su esposa los seguía de cerca en el auto, no a la misma velocidad. Tardó en arribar a la entrada de emergencias, donde la encontró sentada en la sala de espera.

La chica había ingresado a examinación. Correrían pruebas y la conectarían a las máquinas para monitorear sus signos vitales. No la dejaron pasar.

—Sophie, qué voy a hacer si Tori…

—Calma, está en buenas manos. Esperemos. Tranquila.

La morena mujer sabía que no había nada más que pudiera hacer que aguardar y rogar por buenas noticias. Ningún susto con su sobrina había sido tan grande como este y ella no podía dejar de preguntarse: ¿qué fue lo que la puso así?, ¿qué hizo el fin de semana?, y ¿en dónde estuvo en realidad?

Lo que no se imaginaba es que esa respuesta no llegaría esa la noche, ni de la forma en que ella esperaba.

La madrugada del sábado inició muy temprano. No habían transcurrido ni un par de horas, cuando Jade despertó. Su brazo se sentía muerto por el peso de la cabeza que reposaba sobre él y necesita moverlo para recuperar la circulación.

No quería despertar a su acompañante. Ella dormía tan apacible y calmada. Apenas dejaba escuchar el aire que entraba por su nariz y salía un poco más fuerte que lo normal. La profundidad de sus sueños era hipnotizante.

Aprovechó el momento para acogerse mejor de su cuerpo, jalándola suavemente con el brazo que la envolvía, apretándola más a su cuerpo. Se acomodó en el borde curvo que creaba el final de su cuello con su hombro, e inhaló el dulce matiz que desprendía su piel junto con el aroma de su perfume, el cual prácticamente se había desvanecido.

Dio un par de respiros más antes de exhalar y juntar sus labios contra la piel desnuda de su novia, repartiendo besos cortos y constantes, produciendo un cosquilleo en la otra chica que, con mucha sutileza, iba despertando.

Tori largó un quejido divertido y sonrió por la sensación, cuando estuvo más alerta, dio la vuelta lentamente para enfrentar a la dueña de sus risas.

Jade permaneció inmóvil ante la acción hasta tener a su novia de frente y depositó el siguiente beso en sus labios.

—Hey, ¿no podías dormir? —murmuró la latina que llevaba los ojos entreabiertos y sus cachetes hinchados por el sueño.

Mi brazo me esta matando —respondió Jade, después de hacer un gesto de negación con su cabeza.

La chica no demoró en entender y levantarse para que pudiera retirarlo entre quejas de dolor que se tornaron en risas.

—Gracias.

—Son casi las cinco —denotó la morena tras ver el reloj sobre el mesón titilar en color rojo—falta poco para que amanezca.

Jade se quedó quieta, mirando lo poco que podía distinguir de su rostro, el brillo de sus ojos, un tenue reflejo sobre sus pómulos, su oreja descubierta.

¿Como puede ser que, alguien que te produzca tanta ternura, te incite a hacerle las cosas más pecaminosas que pasen por tu mente? ¿Cómo es que en plena oscuridad, acompañadas de la ligera luminiscencia del exterior, casi sin verse, su interior comience a arder con el deseo?

Otro beso se hizo presente, este no tan inocente, para nada casto. El repentino movimiento de la latina sugería que a ella le sucedía lo mismo. Levantó su cuerpo y pasó su pierna hasta el otro lado de su novia, acomodándose sobre su cuerpo, continuando la oscilación de sus labios, jugando con su lengua sobre ese cuello blanco que no se distinguía mucho con la poca luz.

Tori reposaba sus manos sobre las cobijas mientras las de Jade no demoraron en acariciarla por debajo de la camiseta, recorriendo su espalda.

—Avísame cuando detenerme… —le susurró la pálida chica, procediendo a colarlas bajo la prenda inferior de su pijama, sintiendo la desnudez de su cuerpo. Esa era una zona que le era permitida, no dudó en comenzar por ahí. Continuó hasta bajarla un poco más y fue ayudada por su acompañante, quien se quitó la prenda con sus pies.

—No quiero que te detengas…

—Tori, pero… ¿estás segura? —quería una respuesta positiva, era lo que más anhelaba, pero aceptaría un: «tienes razón, detengámonos», si eso era lo correcto debido a su condición.

—Yo estoy bien… puedo, tranquila…

Con esa rápida confirmación ella continuó sus caricias, subiendo nuevamente, esta vez para igualar la condición. Se levantó un poco con sus codos, sugiriéndole a su acompañante que retirara su camiseta.

Tori no dudó por un segundo en hacerlo y se enderezó, sentándose sobre las caderas de su novia, retirando con delicadeza esa prenda de color negro, descubriendo esos senos que había visto por accidente hace unas horas.

—¡Cómo extrañaba tú cuerpo! —Les dedicó una larga mirada, lucían perfectos en esa posición, justo con un rayo de luz desvanecida que se iba tornando cada vez más clara.

Jade se acomodó en la cama, nuevamente sobre sus codos viendo a su novia tan entretenida y aprovechó para lanzar una broma.

—Si quieres puedes sacarles una foto, te durará más.

—Perdón —dijo ella, apretando sus ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior al mismo tiempo que un débil rubor le oscurecía las mejillas—. Es que son tan lindos.

—¿Lindos? —rió mirándola divertida e intentó ponerse a su mismo nivel, empujando el cuerpo que la tenía aprisionada, con una mano posada en la cadera de su dueña y con la otra empujándose del colchón. Tori la ayudó haciéndose unos centímetros para atrás, hincándose cómodamente a horcajadas de su novia y posó sus brazos rodeando su cuello.

—Ahora sí… ven aquí… —Jade estaba un poco más baja, su boca caía justo en la clavícula de la morena. Sus labios fueron subiendo por su cuello, exhalando aire tibio que estremecía al ajeno cuerpo, siguió hacía su quijada hasta que pudo conectar nuevamente, labio con labio.

Tori sentía derretirse y apresuró su respiración mientras era acariciada bajo la camiseta que traía puesta.

Unas manos indecisas recorrieron su columna, forzando su pecho hacía adelante en reacción al contacto. Jade aprovechó el movimiento para intentar quitarle esa prenda. No encontró objeción cuando lo hizo, por el contrario, Tori alzó sus manos por sobre su cabeza para ayudarla.

La remera cayó en algún lugar de la cama y sus lacios cabellos castaños las cubrieron a ambas al volver suavemente a su posición. Jade no se preocupó al sentir el cosquilleo que algunos de ellos producían sobre su rostro, estaba tan excitada y lo único que quería era continuar acariciando esa piel color canela.

La morena estaba en igual estado, los movimientos de sus caderas no tardaron en tomar un ritmo suave que solo provocaba más deseo. Empujó a su novia de espaldas hasta la cama, acomodándose la separación de sus piernas dobladas hasta hacer contacto con su centro aún cubierto por su ropa interior.

—Esta posición… funcionaría mejor al revés —jadeaba Jade, sintiendo la fricción.

—Lo sé —rió Tori en su oído e inició su descenso por su pecho, tanto con sus labios como con sus manos.

La proporción de sus senos no le permitió a la latina tomarlos por completo ni con las palmas abiertas, pero era suficiente para apretarlos con delicadeza y disfrutar masajeándolos. Jade se perdía en las caricias que recibía, gimiendo más alto cada vez que sentía la asistencia de esa húmeda lengua sobre su piel, encontrando cada punto débil en su camino a su ombligo.

Tori abandonó ese blando pecho tan solo para remover la prenda que le molestaba tanto. La luz aclaraba de a poco la escena y pudo ver la humedad que tenía marcada antes de quitársela.

En las pocas veces que habían tenido relaciones antes, nunca intentaron lo que Tori estaba a punto de hacer. Jade estaba tan concentrada en sentir el pulgar de su novia ir de arriba abajo entre sus pliegues que ni siquiera se percató de lo que venía. De repente sintió una calidez extremadamente suave de su lengua, delicada, tibia y refrescante al mismo tiempo. La latina se acomodó mejor tras escuchar el cambio de la modulación de los gemidos de su novia, ahora menos controlados, más agudos. Se abrazó de sus piernas acariciándolas tiernamente, siguiendo con el ritmo que había fijado hace un momento.

—Dios, Tori…

Los pechos de la pelinegra se sentían incómodos, necesitados y los apretó con sus propias manos, tratando de calmar esa sensación fría que la recorría. Su novia tenía ocupadas las suyas allí abajo y ella no tenía intensiones de interrumpirla.

Con un movimiento rápido, la morena jaló de sus extremidades para acomodarla mejor y continuó ya más cómoda, jugando entre sus pliegues rosados. La luz ya cubría el cuarto completo, había amanecido.

Jade tenía los ojos cerrados tan fuerte que no veía más que un color rojo dentro de sus párpados y pronto comenzó a visualizar destellos, sintiéndose un poco mareada por la falta de constancia en su respiración. Su cuerpo se estremecía intermitentemente y no pudo evitar presionar la cabeza de su novia con sus piernas al último momento. Completamente rendida se soltó por completo sobre la cama. Sintiendo poco control de su cuerpo.

Tori fue subiendo lentamente, rozando su nariz por la la piel de gallina que cubría a su acompañante, con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

—Vega… e… n… jmmm —intentó hablar, pero su respiración todavía agitada no le permitió completar la oración.

—¿Te gustó?

—Tú… qué crees… jmmm.

Con una enorme y pícara sonrisa se acomodó a su lado y la abrazó, cubriéndolas ligeramente con la sábana.

—Dame un minuto para reponerme y…

—Descansa, tenemos todo el fin de semana —le sugirió la morena bostezó su propio cansancio, pronto ambas se quedaron dormidas por unas horas más.

Estaban acurrucadas de tal manera que daba pereza abrir los ojos y el cuerpo se resistía a despertar a pesar de que el timbre de la puerta sonaba como loco a lo lejos —muy, muy lejos—, no fue hasta que el sonido de unas piedras golpeando en la ventana se hizo presente, que ambas chicas despertaron.

—¿Eué ialos? —murmuró de manera incomprensible la dueña de casa, sintiendo el sol directo en la cara. Viró hacia el velador y fue cuando despertó completamente viendo la hora—: ¡Vega, son las ocho y media!

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó ella incorporándose rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que su teléfono estaba completamente muerto sobre la mesa de noche. La batería se había terminado en la madrugada mientras reproducía la música que las acompañó a dormir y, por eso, no sonó la alarma.

Jade se paró unos segundos después, apurándose a vestirse con su camiseta y su ropa interior y fue a la ventana para ver quién insistía con los golpes. Cam estaba abajo, lucía desesperada haciéndole señas para que le abriera la puerta, por lo que ella se encaminó con prisa al primer piso, esto parecía urgente y abrió la puerta de un solo tirón.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, estás bien?!

—Buenos días, piernas largas… y muy lindas, por cierto… —Su amiga de trabajo olvidó por un segundo qué hacía en lugar viendo a Jade con poca ropa, de pies a cabeza—. ¡¿Por qué demonios no contestan sus mensajes y llamadas?! —Le gritó recuperando su enojo inicial, entrando apurada a la casa. Jade cerró la puerta detrás de ella y la siguió por las escaleras para buscar a Tori que ya se había colocado la pijama también—. Nya esta preguntando por tu novia desde anoche. Les avise por mensaje que había logrado calmarla y que me dijo que llamaría a Tori muy temprano. —Continuó hasta que llegaron a la habitación e hizo un corto gesto de saludo con la mano a su otra amiga—. Bueno, tal parece que no le contestaste, ¡porque me esta llamando a mí como loca desde hace más de una hora!

—Acabamos de despertar y yo no se ni dónde esta mi teléfono, el de Tori murió.

—¡Diablos! Llámale a tu tía del mío y dile que estás bien o me buscará para matarme.

La latina tomó el aparato. Había conectado el suyo, pero como siempre que la batería se acaba por completo, tomaría un tiempo en que se encienda de nuevo. Llamó esperando lo peor y un solo timbre sonó hasta que le contestaron.

—¡Cami, te he estado llamando como loca!

—Soy yo, Nya.

—¡Tori, amor! ¿Por qué apagaste tu celular?

—Perdón. Se acabo la batería y ya sabes que esta cosa está un poco lenta para todo. Hasta ahora no enciende.

—Estuve llamándole a Cami y no me contestaba. ¿Están bien?

—Si, no te preocupes, Cam acaba de… encontrar su teléfono… en la sala —le dijo inventando algo y alzándose de hombros frente a las otras dos chicas que la observaban pendientes de la conversación—. Lo dejo cargando ahí ayer y…

—¿Ya desayunaste?

Tori largó un sonoro suspiro.

"¿Tanto escándalo por un maldito desayuno?"

—No, Nya, la verdad es que nos despertamos hace muy poco, pero estamos apunto… Sí, comí cada tres horas ayer hasta que nos quedamos dormidas… Lo sé, ahora mismo desayunamos… Sí, yo también te quiero y estaré pendiente del teléfono, lo siento. —Tori respondía intermitentemente cada pregunta o comentario que la mujer le hacía y, finalmente, le entregó el teléfono a su amiga—. Quiere hablar contigo.

Cami lo recibió y salió de la habitación hasta el pasillo para hacerlo con tranquilidad.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó Jade una vez que se les pasó el susto.

—Sí, me dijo que ya se imaginaba que eso pasaría y que tan solo no olvide desayunar enseguida. Seguro ahora está preguntándole a Cam si ya habló conmigo sobre abandonar la escuela.

Su amiga se despidió y colgó, volviendo a entrar al cuarto.

—Me debes dos, Tori. Y Jade… —Volvió a verla con detenimiento. La pálida chica seguía igual de descubierta, con sus piernas más que blancas y atractivas. Le sonrió a la latina y le mostró los pulgares arriba, dejándole saber su aprobación con la selección de su novia—. Ahora entiendo tantas cosas. —Por supuesto, Jade le dio un golpe en el brazo por entrometida—. ¡Auch! Eso dolió.

—Gracias, Cam —rió la morena con la escena—, de verdad, me salvaste la vida.

—No es nada —le contestó sobándose el brazo—, por cierto, vamos a la playa con Nat hoy, nos quedaremos en un motel en el norte hasta mañana. ¿No quieren venir con nosotras?

—No, pasaremos metidas en la casa y _en la cama_ el resto del fin de semana.

—Bueno, ustedes se lo pierden. Sobre todo tú Gasparín. Tienes lindas piernas, pero no les caería nada mal algo de color.

—Así estoy bien… Camila.

—Okey, okey, tortolitas. Yo me voy, se me hace tarde y Nat me espera en su casa para salir.

Las chicas continuaron conversando mientras caminaban hasta la puerta.

—¿Le contaste a Nat sobre nosotras?

—No hizo falta, ella vio a Jade escondida ayer mientras esperaba en el estacionamiento, el resto de chicos también.

—Genial —bufó la recién nombrada.

—Tranquila, nadie dirá nada.

Apenas se despidieron, siguieron las instrucciones dadas por su tía y se apuraron a desayunar.

Tenían suerte de que a Nya no se le había ocurrido la idea de ir a buscarla en el departamento de su amiga. Si descubría que le había mentido pasaría castigada hasta cumplir los dieciocho y faltaban todavía dos meses para la ocasión.

Después de un par de huevos tibios, tostadas y fruta, subieron para acostarse unas horas más.

El plan de permanecer en la cama no se les hacía para nada descabellado. Era reconfortante tan solo compartir el calor de sus cuerpos, conversar a voz baja, besarse, volver a reconocerse.

—Ya son las diez, ¿vas a comer algo? —Su novia cortaba la acción con una pregunta.

—No, acabamos de desayunar hace una hora, creo que mejor será esperar a la una —murmuró intentando prender de nuevo la llama.

—¿Segura? —insistió Jade, repitiendo cariños con la punta de su nariz por el rostro de su novia.

—Sí… —La latina había extrañado tanto esas suaves caricias, el contacto con otra persona y qué mejor si era Jade—. No es como si estuviéramos corriendo una maratón. Estamos acostadas, haciendo…, casi nada muy… físico. —Los cariños continuaron, el roce ligero de sus dedos por la piel, ese aliento fresco y tibio de su compañera repartido en cada beso.

—Está bien —acordó su novia, disfrutando de esos pequeños apretones que le daba la morena, esas caricias largas hasta llegar a sus piernas y envolverla por completo apegándola más a su cuerpo—. Yo podría hacer esto todo el día.

Unas horas después, bajaron a preparar el almuerzo, todavía en pijama. Jade, como nunca, se recogió el cabello en un moño, despejando su extenso cuello, dando una imagen completamente diferente a lo que todos estaban acostumbrados. Sobretodo Tori, que la observó por un largo rato hasta que se decidió alcanzarla por detrás y colocó sus manos alrededor de su cintura, abrazándola con cuidado.

—¿Qué tal si vamos al concierto de The 1975? —le preguntó a la pálida chica.

—¿Hoy noche?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? No es una banda tan conocida y es un recital pequeño.

—¿Y puedes? Digo, con lo de tu condición… del corazón… y…

—¿Acaso no acabamos de poner eso en prueba? Estoy bien, Jade y quiero hacer cosas, no solo pasar encerrada mirando le reloj a ver si ya es hora de comer.

—Tienes razón, pero si te empiezas a sentir mal…

—Yo misma te pido que regresemos… Entonces, ¿vamos?

—Vamos.

Ninguna de las dos esperaba lo que sucedería allí y después de tomar un largo baño y arreglarse salieron para el teatro.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Otra vez lo corté lo sé. Perdón por no escribir un capítulo más largo, pero la verdad es que a menos que sea oneshot, hacer algo tan extenso me da mucha ansiedad lo que no le hace nada bien a la historia. Esperen el siguiente capítulo pronto.

Suerte y gracias a todos los que me dejan un cariño en la caja de reviews. No tienen idea como me alegra y me ayuda leerlos.

¡Adior!


	41. Escabullidas - parte 3

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

La noche se sentía mágica, ellas no sabían por qué en realidad y se lo atribuyeron a estar juntas.

Salieron a la calle dejando el auto en el estacionamiento. El teatro en el que se llevaría a cabo el recital quedaba apenas a unas tres cuadras de distancia y el aire estaba tan fresco que se les hizo agradable caminar tomadas de la mano por la acera.

Jade iba pensando en lo bien que habían pasado esa tarde, conversando, riendo, jugando póquer con apuestas. Una prenda cada vez que se perdía una mano. Se turnaron en perder.

Tori caminaba respirando cada emoción. Era la primera vez que salía con una de sus novias a un evento público como pareja, en su vida. Se sentía lindo sostener su mano, acariciarla con su pulgar mientras ambas se mecían por el movimiento que creaban sus pasos. Notó a algunas personas mirándolas, ella les daba una sonrisa que se le formaba de forma natural, ellos respondían de la misma manera. Se sentía perfecto, suspiraba y sonreía aún más.

Llegaron al evento y se pusieron a la fila, aún con sus dedos entrelazados.

—Pensé que habría menos gente.

—Eso es porque tú crees que nadie conoce esa banda, pero tienen sus fans.

—Así parece —confirmó Tori y se limpió la garganta con un poco de dificultad. Tenía mucha sed y le dio algo de carraspera.

—Pasará un rato hasta llegar a la boletería. Iré a buscarte algo de tomar —ofreció Jade y le dio un corto beso en los labios antes de perderse entre la multitud. Había una tienda pequeña en la esquina que acababan de pasar, regresaría allí y volvería en un instante.

Los minutos pasaron y Tori seguía esperando, tanto por su novia como por que avanzara la fila. Se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a balancearse sobre los lados de sus pies, tratando de distraerse.

—¿Viniste sola? —le preguntó un chico desconocido, parándose a su lado. Era de mediana estatura, tan solo unos cinco centímetros más alto que ella. Descuidado en su look, demasiado casual y con el cabello despeinado.

Ella regresó a verlo con un poco de susto, no esperaba que alguien le hablara. Lo miró y él se alzó de cejas, esperando la respuesta.

—No…, no estoy sola.

—Te ves muy sola.

—No lo estoy.

—Te haré compañía hasta que regrese tu novio.

Tori marcó un gesto gracioso en sus labios y negó divertida con su cabeza, mirando, esta vez, hacia el frente.

—No creo que sea una buena idea… para ti.

—¿Ah, no?

—No.

—¿Por qué? No es bueno que una chica tan linda esté aquí, esperando por un chico que ni siquiera la cuida o está pendiente de ella —mencionó él, tirado a simpático—. Las calles son peligrosas.

—Lo son, más con lo que te espera si no te vas.

Tori había sido bastante directa. El chico que la acompañaba se sintió ofendido, mucho más porque la mira que tenía en la morena era muy clara. Él quería algo con ella esa noche y no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

—¿Crees que me asusta la idea de que tu novio regrese? O es tu papá el que está por llegar. ¿Tengo que temer a una correa en mi trasero?

—¿Qué tal a un par de tijeras que tengo guardadas en la bota? —le respondió Jade, parándose en frente de él.

El muchacho la quedó viendo de pies a cabeza y rió con sarcasmo dándose cuenta de quién era la chica que lo había enfrentado.

—¡Wow!, así que la linda chica es lesbiana.

—La linda chica es mi novia, sí. Y si no te largas cortaré a tu mejor amigo en dos. —Dirigió una mirada rápida a la entrepierna del muchacho y regreso a su rostro.

Amenaza que, más que asustarlo, lo divirtió. La quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos por segundos. Tenía grabada una sonrisa tortuosa en los labios, hasta malvada. Soltó unas carcajadas antes de dar vuelta a la morena y guiñándole el ojo le dijo:

—Estaré cerca, solo para que, cuando te canses del marimacho, tengas a un hombre de verdad a quién acudir.

—¡Lár-ga-te, imbécil!

El chico —que ni siquiera las había dado su nombre— comenzó a retirarse caminando de espaldas, burlándose del enojo de la pelinegra. Giró en un paso y se marchó con la misma prepotencia con la que llegó.

—¿Te dijo marimacho?

—Quizá porque puede sentir que tengo más testosterona en un dedo, que él en todo su cuerpo. ¡«Hombre de verdad», mi trasero! Ojalá hubiese traído mis tijeras.

—¿Para que te las quiten en la puerta mientras nos revisan?

—Lo sé… como sea. Aquí tienes tu agua.

La latina lo agradeció con un beso rápido en los labios y abrió la botella para beber más de la mitad de su contenido, de un solo trago. Estaba realmente sedienta.

Sin mucha dificultad, se olvidaron de lo acontecido a la entrada del teatro. Encontraron un buen puesto en el centro del lugar donde tenían una buena vista del escenario. El ambiente se prestaba para perderse en la música, bailar un poco e ignorar sus problemas.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que las luces se apagaran y unos rectángulos se encendieron, brillando en medio de los instrumentos.

Se sintió la adrenalina pura cuando unas luces blancas comenzaron a titilar desde los reflectores al público y el sonido de un saxofón comenzó a sonar.

Todos los asistentes clamaban por el inicio y las siluetas de los músicos se hicieron presentes en fila india, tomando sus lugares, frente a cientos de personas que los aplaudían con anticipación.

Las luces se apagaron por completo nuevamente, tan solo para prenderse al ritmo de la batería y la guitarra juntas. El teatro entero tarareó desde el inicio la tan conocida canción con la que dieron inicio al set.

Las chicas hicieron lo propio, bailaron, gritaron, cantaron y disfrutaron del concierto con los más de quinientos asistentes.

Entre ellos, el chico de afuera. Las observaba con atención desde unas filas atrás, sin dejarse notar. Ellas estaban despreocupadas, no imaginaban que él continuaba fantaseando con la morena.

Ambas siguieron en lo suyo hasta que en la mitad del concierto se volvieron a quedar sin agua y el calor se puso insoportable.

—¡Quédate aquí, no vale la pena que camines hasta el stand de comida! ¡Regreso pronto! —le dijo Jade casi gritándole para ser escuchada sobre la música y comenzó a hacerse paso por entre la gente.

Esta vez, el chico desaliñado, siguió a su rival y se adelantó a comprar una botella de agua, adivinando lo que iba a hacer.

La abrió con mucho cuidado y técnica —que claramente tenía de la experiencia—, sin romper la rosca de seguridad y vertió un líquido que traía en un cilindro pequeño que sacó de su bolsillo. Volvió a cerrar la botella y se quitó la chaqueta, despeinando un poco más su cabello hacia adelante para no ser notado. Sabía que si era reconocido su plan se iría al demonio.

Afuera, cuando se enfrentó con Jade, se había percatado de que ella traía una botella de agua en las manos y, en el bar del lugar, únicamente vendían agua y gaseosa negra. Apostó por lo que le gritaba su sentido común. De donde sea que la chica había sacado la botella hace unas horas —allí, a la entrada—, también había tenido la posibilidad de comprar gaseosa, pero eligió la opción más sana. Esta vez fue igual.

Él fue acercándose de a poco hasta quedar a su lado y se camufló mirando de reojo. Tendría una oportunidad de hacer el cambio de botellas y, si funcionaba su plan, terminaría con Tori a solas al final de la noche.

La idea era simple. Las chicas, o por lo menos una de ellas, bebería del agua, comenzaría a sentirse mal y buscaría un baño. Si era Jade la afectada, él iría a buscar a Tori para engañarla con una mentira sobre su novia y se la llevaría hasta su auto. Si era la morena la que se excusaba, la seguiría hasta la entrada del lugar y se la llevaría en su inconsciencia. Si ambas bebían se ocuparía únicamente de la chica que se había robado su interés.

Lo único con lo que no contaba era que Jade iba de vuelta al concierto más preparada que antes. Había comprado tres botellas. Él tan solo había cambiado una de ellas.

Al regresar a la sala, las vigiló desde su posición anterior. Cada una abrió una botella y bebió, casi hasta terminarla.

Pasaban los minutos y nada sucedía, presintió que la botella que habían dejado desatendida era la que él había manipulado y la ira iba creciendo en él hasta el final del recital, cuando estaban a punto de salir y a Tori ya no le quedaba nada de agua en su botella.

Cuando se disponía a abrir la tercera, el chico sonrió como antes, con una maldad y júbilo enorme, dirigiéndose a la salida donde se encontraban los baños. La esperaría allí, permaneciendo atento a lo que sucedía.

—Fue una buena noche —le mencionó Jade a su novia, esperando que el área se desalojara un poco antes de emprender camino a casa.

—Sí, el concierto estuvo genial. Gracias por venir conmigo.

—Lo dices como si hubiese sido mi obligación.

—No, pero sé que quieres cuidarme y pasaste un tanto estresada toda la noche.

—Ese es el trabajo de una novia, no me lo agradezcas.

Tori rió y le agradeció de todas formas.

—¿Nos vamos?

Volvieron a tomarse de las manos, lo que enfureció al chico que las veía a lo lejos. Necesitaba que su plan de inicio y comenzaba a desesperarse.

—Jade, ¿me regalas el último sorbo de tu botella? No quiero abrir la nueva en vano.

—Sí, toma —respondió ella, destrozando el objetivo final del extraño.

El tipo se decidió a seguirlas, las cosas no le salían mal jamás. Él siempre tenía lo que quería y la quería a ella, ahora más que nunca.

Iba con paso fijo a unos metros de distancia, planeando como sacarse a Jade de encima y forzar a Tori a ir con él. Veía la botella adulterada siendo bamboleada en la mano de la latina y sentía la rabia correrle en su pecho. Entraba con una bocanada de aire tibio y salía con la más grande de las furias en un bufido.

Estaban por entrar al auto cuando un mensaje de Nya sonó el su celular.

«Llámame, únicamente si estás despierta».

—Genial, ¿y ahora qué quiere? —Tori se apresuró a subir en el auto, mientras se decidía si marcarle o no, buscando un poco de silencio, Jade la siguió rápidamente sin entender y el chico ya no tuvo oportunidad de sorprenderlas. Siguió caminando hasta su vehículo para seguirlas de cerca. Algo haría, pero no terminaría la noche con las manos vacías.

—Es mi tía, quiere que la llame… si estoy despierta. Al diablo la lógica en ese mensaje, si no lo estaría, ni siquiera lo vería.

—La llamas mañana temprano, no es como si se fuese a acabar el mundo.

—Sí, mejor así. Si la llamo hoy querrá hablar con Cami y no, mejor mañana y le digo que salió a la tienda o algo.

Ninguna de ellas se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo escoltadas. Había algo de tráfico por ser el fin de semana y se quedaron atoradas en un embotellamiento en la calle principal.

El misterioso tipo continuaba pensando en un plan para cuando llegaran al destino de las chicas. Se mantenía dos automóviles atrás, aún así, podía ver claramente como reían y conversaban, como, de vez en cuando, la latina se acercaba para robarle un beso.

El tráfico comenzó a ceder con el cambio de semáforo, las siguió por aproximadamente nueve cuadras más, hasta que un hombre algo tomado le lanzó al carro, obligándolo a frenar de golpe. Las chicas no se vieron afectadas por el incidente y siguieron, curvando en la siguiente cuadra a la derecha.

Para cuando él alcanzó la esquina, ningún auto se divisaba en la calle. Siguió lentamente y creyó ver un par de luces a unas dos cuadras a lo lejos, viraban nuevamente, esta vez a la izquierda. Aceleró para acortar la distancia, logró avanzar bastante, pero cuando dio el giro no pudo encontrar a las chicas.

El parqueadero de la casa de Jade era interno, lo que dificultó las cosas para el malhechor, quien, después de dar vueltas al barrio por no menos de una hora dio un fuerte golpe al volante de su auto y desistió la búsqueda. Iría a conseguir lo que quería en otro lugar, con otra chica que no sería tan afortunada como Tori.

La mañana siguiente, Jade ronroneaba por no decir que roncaba, quizá era la posición de su cuerpo la que no la dejaba respirar bien, pero a Tori no le preocupaba, le gustaba escucharla; era un lindo gato negro de ojos azules con un constante murmullo de su garganta.

Comenzó a imaginarla enojándose por la comparación y dejó escapar una risita que no pudo contener. Por suerte su acompañante no despertó, tan solo se dio media vuelta y continuó durmiendo.

Daban las 6:45 AM, era ya casi hora de desayunar y agradeció que su novia la había dejado libre para levantarse a preparar algo sin tener que despertarla.

En ese momento vio a su celular destellar con luces y se dio cuenta de que su tía le estaba enviando mensajes.

"Será mejor que la llame de una vez".

Se puso de pie con cuidado, muy lento y sin emitir ruido alguno. Jade ahora parecía una linda muñeca de porcelana, completamente estática sobre su cama. Le dedicó un momento y una sonrisa. Suspiró, evitando las ganas de acercarse a depositar un beso en sus labios y, después de acomodarse su cabello hacia atrás, bajó a la cocina.

—Hola, Nya.

—Hola, cariño. Quería saber ¿cómo les estaba yendo?

—Bien, ya sabes, Cami es una buena amiga.

—Sí, lo es —acordó la mujer que por unos segundos guardó silencio—. ¿Han tenido… oportunidad de hablar?

Tori sabía a lo que se refería. La tan esperada charla sobre dejar la escuela.

—Sí, lo hicimos.

—Y…, ¿ya te decidiste?

—Sí, pero creo que será mejor hablarlo personalmente.

—Está bien, tienes razón, será mejor así.

Tori no sabía qué iba a decirle. Su tía estaba convencida de que era la mejor idea, sería difícil hacerle entender que, aunque no lo parecía, ella todavía tenía razones para querer graduarse con sus amigos.

—Sophie y yo estaremos regresando de la playa a eso de las tres de la tarde, ¿puedes estar a esa hora en casa? Así podremos hablar con calma.

—¿Fueron a la playa?

—Sí, ejem… —La mujer tosió nerviosamente, más que eso con un poco de vergüenza. No quería admitirle a su sobrina que el fin de semana sin ella les había caído como anillo el dedo y con su esposa habían aprovechado para darse una corta luna de miel—. Te hubiéramos traído, pero…

—¡No, no! Me parece genial. Nos vemos a las tres de la tarde entonces.

Colgó la llamada y comió algo rápidamente para regresar a la cama y pasar sus últimas horas con Jade. No quería desperdiciar el día.

Unos minutos antes de la hora del encuentro, las chicas ya habían almorzado y estaban recostadas en el sofá, haciendo planes para verse durante la semana. Tendrían que hacer muchos malabares para pasar tiempo juntas. No sería nada fácil. De repente, una llamada entró al celular de cada una, prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

—¡Jade!

—¿Cam? —le contestó al escucharla tan alterada.

—¡Tori Vega!

—¿Nya, estás bien? —preguntó la misma, su tía bramaba, notablemente alterada.

—¡¿Dónde diablos estás?!

Lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos, es que el auto en el que Cami y Nat viajaban de regreso a la ciudad —de su fin de semana en la playa—, terminó justamente a un lado del auto del de Nya y Sophie.

Sí, el encuentro desató muchas preguntas y cero respuestas.

La mujer había virado la cabeza para saludarlas, estaban esperando a que cambie la luz del semáforo y notó que su sobrina no estaba en el auto.

Bajó el vidrio del asiento del pasajero y le preguntó a su empleada dónde estaba Tori. La cara de angustia de la chica hizo que se imaginara lo peor y la obligó a orillarse para cuestionarla.

No sirvió de nada. Cami se mantuvo firme con que no podía traicionar a su amiga, que estaba bien y que no se preocupara. Que ella estaría en casa pronto y que por favor no insista, no le daría la respuesta que quería.

Nya explotó con la última negación, gritándole en frente de todos los que estaban alrededor:

—¡Tú, tú eres la persona a la que más confianza le he tenido, con mi negocio, con mi sobrina! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a faltarme así al respeto?! ¡A ponerla en peligro!

—Nya, ella está bien, créeme…

—¿Cómo esperas que te crea? ¡¿Cómo?!

—Yo te prometo que ella está bien, que no le ha pasado nada. Solo no puedo decirte lo que ella me confió en secreto. No puedo…

—¡Escúchame bien, Camila! ¡Si a Tori llega a sucederle algo, te haré responsable de todo, ¿entendiste?! —La mujer seguía gritando y apuntándole con el dedo. Cami lloraba sin poder controlarse—. Ah, y no pienses siquiera en ir al Café mañana, estás despedida —dijo finalmente y se subió nuevamente a su auto, acelerando lo más que pudo para llegar a casa. Aún en el camino, llamó Tori usando el altavoz.

—¡Tendremos una charla muy seria sobre tu futuro y lo que has hecho este fin de semana y, Tori, espero que estés en casa en diez minutos o conocerás la muerte misma!

La chica colgó y Jade rápidamente le contó la historia que su amiga le había narrado entre llantos.

—Debo volar a casa.

—¡Te llevo, vámonos! —dijo Jade tomando las llaves de su auto—. Yo recogeré tus cosas y las llevo mañana a la escuela.

—Está bien… no, espera. ¡Mis vitaminas!

—Mejor tómatelas o Nya te cortará el cuello para depositarlas directo en el estómago.

—Gracias por la imagen tan dulce e agradable —respondió Tori, sacando las píldoras de los frascos y poniéndolas a todas sobre la mesa. Volteó a la refrigeradora y sacó esa última botella de agua que trajeron del concierto y que habían guardado la noche anterior. La abrió e ingirió cada una de sus pastillas con un sorbo.

Sin pensarlo más, dejó la botella sobre el mesón y salieron disparadas a su casa.

Poco sabían que lo que las esperaba sería mucho más grave que un fuerte castigo, en realidad no sabían nada.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Juas, juas, juas. Terminó el fin de semana. Tres capítulos, bien.

Gracias por leer chicos y a todos los que me dejan reviews.

Gracias especiales a alguien a quien no puedo responder personalmente. Clau, tu review casi me saca lágrimas, gracias de verdad por tus palabras y por animarte a dejármelas, aunque no sea tu costumbre. Son cosas como esas las que me animan a seguir.

Feliz fin de semana gente, ya siento como si fuera domingo, esto es raro. Iré a dormir.

¡Adior!


	42. Shock

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

—Por el momento, llévenla a terapia intensiva. Debemos esperar a que su cuerpo responda. —El doctor dio las últimas indicaciones después de haber hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para ayudar a Tori y, cansado, dio un fuerte respiro. Su frustración era evidente, le hubiera gustado tener más control sobre su condición.

Su cabeza negaba con pena al ver a la chica ser atendida y limpiada por las enfermeras antes de ser colocada en la camilla que la llevaría a la planta alta. La miró por última vez conectada a las máquinas y salió de la pequeña sala de atención de emergencia, cabizbajo y pensativo.

Cerró la cortina para dar mas privacidad a su paciente y se quitó los guantes con dificultad. Estaba nervioso y sabía muy bien el porqué. La noche anterior había llegado una chica en similar condición a la de Tori, no sobrevivió y temía que durante la noche le sucediera lo mismo.

Se retiró la bata higiénica, colocándola en el depósito de desechos y exhaló nuevamente al ver a la familia de la muchacha, sentada en la sala de espera al final del pasillo. Dar noticias no gratas no era su mejor virtud y, esta vez, tenía un peso más grande en sus hombros, la vida de la joven que no pudo salvar.

Caminó con pesadez, enderezándose a último minuto para enfrentar las preguntas que vendrían. Se quitó el gorro estéril que tenía puesto y lo apretó en sus manos, retorciéndolo un poco.

—¿Señora Vega?

—Doctor, ¿cómo está mi sobrina?

—Mi hija, doctor… ¿cómo…? —David Vega también se encontraba en la sala de espera, su hermana lo había llamado por delicadeza. Tori era su hija después de todo y ningún padre debería vivir a ciegas de algo tan importante.

—Tori presenta un cuadro muy grave —les anunció el hombre, preocupado, lo que no calmó a la familia en lo absoluto—. Corrimos los exámenes de sangre de inmediato, encontramos un alto nivel de intoxicación por escopolamina. Dada su condición de corazón, decidimos hacerle un lavado urgente de estómago y le administramos sueros y soluciones salinas que ayuden a recuperar su balance químico. En este momento se encuentra en la sala cuidados intensivos.

—Escopolamina es la droga que se usa para violaciones. ¿Doctor, alguien le hizo… daño a Tori? —preguntó el papá con miedo a una respuesta positiva.

—No es el caso. Hicimos un examen físico y la prueba de violación. Su hija presenta actividad sexual reciente, mas no de forma agresiva, tampoco encontramos rastros de semen o uso de preservativos. Asumimos que la relación se llevó a cabo con consentimiento.

—Entonces eso era. Pasó con alguien el fin de semana —se lamentó Nya—. Pero ¿cómo la envenenaron?

—Ha habido una ola de casos en los últimos siete días. Todos con el mismo grado de composición de la droga. Por la inmediatez del efecto, creemos que se ha administrado de forma líquida en alguna bebida. Parece que, la persona que administra la droga, desconoce los peligros. A ese grado de pureza… es prácticamente letal —explicó el médico—. Tori tiene mucha suerte, por no haber consumido la dosis con mayor anticipación y de que ustedes hayan estado presentes cuando se desmayó. Veinte minutos de diferencia… quince —se corrigió—, y no la habríamos podido salv… su condición aún es incierta —Quizo bajar las expectativas de la palabra que había mal utilizado. Tori no podía ser considerada un caso salvo hasta que no retome conciencia.

—¿Y, qué hacemos ahora, doctor?

—Esperar. Tori debería recuperar el conocimiento en varias horas, podrían ser un par de días, en realidad. Estaremos monitoreando su evolución y les daremos noticias continuamente.

Dicho esto, el decaído hombre se despidió y comenzó su regreso a la sala del personal cuando fue alcanzado por el detective. Él se presentó y procedió ha hacerle varias preguntas.

—Doctor, hemos tenido varias denuncias durante las últimas dos semanas en la comisaría sobre chicas jóvenes siendo drogadas con escopolamina. ¿El hospital ha recibido más casos como el de mi hija?

—Sí, detective. Tres chicas han llegado, lamentablemente, sin vida. Dos más fueron tratadas con éxito hace unos días y, ayer… falleció otra, de edad similar a la de Tori, mientras tratábamos de ayudarla.

—Ya veo. Por el momento tenemos el boceto de un hombre que es el principal sospechoso, pero me gustaría hablar con más de sus posibles víctimas. ¿Podría ayudarme con los nombres de las dos chicas sobrevivientes?

—Usted sabe que el hospital tiene un código de confidencialidad, detective. Sin embargo, yo podría hacerles llegar su inquietud cuando regresen a la revisión. Si ellas desean se contactarán con usted.

David accedió a la propuesta del médico y le entregó varias tarjetas personales, dejándolo regresar a sus obligaciones. Por su parte, él haría todo lo posible por encontrar al culpable de lo que le había sucedido a su hija.

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo frontal de su pantalón e hizo una llamada al comandante de las policía, informándole lo sucedido y la necesidad de alertar al público. Él se quedaría allí con su familia en espera de noticias. Sería una larga noche en esa sala de espera.

—El doctor dice que varias chicas han… fallecido —mencionó abatido, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones a un lado de su hermana—. Creo que… creo que les debo a ambas… demasiados «gracias».

—Gracias… claro —dijo Nya con ironía, sin poder disimular su frustración—. Si de verdad la hubiera protegido, no estaría aquí, jamás habría pasado… todo esto.

—No puedes culparte, nada de lo que…

—¡Cállate, David! Tori está entre la vida y la muerte, y no quiero… hablar ahora —grito con un nudo en la garganta. La mirada de reproche de la enfermera la obligo a bajar la voz—. Solo necesito que mejore, que este bien.

La mano tibia de su esposa pronto encontró la suya en un apretón, dejándola desahogarse. La mujer se atribuía internamente toda la responsabilidad de haber dejado a su sobrina sin supervisión. Pensaba que todo lo que habían atravesado los últimos seis meses, era resultado de su descuido, de no ser capaz de ser su tutora, de no imponer su criterio y dejar que sea Tori la que elija: que decida ir al centro a torturarse dos semanas para complacer a sus padres, dejar que cambie de terapeuta a su voluntad, permitirle la opción de quedarse en la escuela perdiendo el tiempo.

No lo haría más, estaba decidida a tomar las acciones que ella creía correctas. La primera, sacarla de esa escuela e internarla en la clínica de desórdenes alimenticios para que la ayuden de una vez por todas. No pediría opiniones a nadie, simplemente se lo comunicaría, por supuesto, una vez que la chica lograra despertar.

—Creo que deberíamos avisar a sus amigos que está aquí.

—Sophie, por favor no insistas. Ya te dije que está muy alejada de todos y no sería justo preocuparlos cuando no pueden hacer absolutamente nada.

—Pienso que Tori podría usar un poco de soporte moral…

—Ella no necesita nada más que reponerse y despertar. Cuando esté bien… pensaremos en esto.

La pelirroja miró a su cuñado, él asintió acordando con lo dicho por su hermana y ella decidió no persistir más con el tema. No parecía ser el momento adecuado para contradecirlos.

Nya se levantó, suspirando con decaimiento y comenzó a caminar sola por el pasillo. Iba y venía sin decir una palabra. Pasó de ese modo por horas, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a qué fue lo que puso a su sobrina en esa situación.

La noche no transcurrió tranquila para Jade tampoco. Intentó comunicarse con su novia durante horas. Al despedirse —a una cuadra de distancia de la puerta de entrada—, acordaron esperar un tiempo prudente antes de llamarse, querían evitar más problemas, pero desde entonces no recibió una sola notificación.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento, Meg —le confesó a su amiga en la mañana del lunes. Estaba alistándose para salir a clases y terminando de guardar todo lo que Tori dejó abandonado la tarde anterior—. De alguna forma se habría comunicado conmigo. ¡Yo le escribí y nunca me contestó… ni siquiera el visto!

—No creo que haya sido una charla muy agradable la que tuvo con su tía. Ya la verás en unos minutos, seguro esta castigada otra vez.

—No me siento bien, tengo… un peso en el pecho. Y sí, ya la veré luego. Solo espero que su tía no haya decidido sacarla de la escuela con todo esto. Ese era el punto de que pase con Cam el fin de semana.

—Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes tanto.

—¡Jade, baja a desayunar! —Se escuchó gritar a su madre desde la cocina.

Ella se despidió, tomó su bolso y bajó para darle un sorbo a su taza de café.

—Siéntate y come unas tostadas.

—Mamá, no tengo tiempo para…

—¡Sién-ta-te! —Apuntó su madre al puesto a su lado, exigiéndole que hiciera lo que le decía. Jade soltó sus cosas con violencia contra el piso y se sentó, empujando sonoramente la silla.

—¿Feliz?

—No nos hemos visto en tres días, quería pasar unos minutos contigo, así que, sí, estoy feliz.

Jade fingió una sonrisa por un segundo y volvió a poner la cara preocupada de antes. Su intranquilidad desbordaba en impaciencia, ya quería salir de ahí. Tomó la rodaja de pan, jugando con él. Lo cortó en pedacitos que dejó en el plato, sin comer. Le daría unos segundos más a su madre y saldría con prisa.

—Noté que hiciste compras y… de cosas que nunca comes, cosas sanas —recalcó la mujer esto último, dándole a entender que quería explicaciones.

—Tenía ganas de probar algo diferente, ¿es pecado?

—¿También tenías ganas de experimentar con otra talla y estilo de ropa interior?

La joven se paralizó por la pregunta, recobrando movilidad únicamente para soltar lo que tenía en las manos y tomar un sorbo de su taza de hirviente café, eso la mantendría callada.

Su madre, obviamente, sabía lo que había hecho ese fin de semana y, quizá, hasta con quién.

—Hija, un consejo. Si vas a infiltrar a una chica en tu habitación el fin de semana, revisa que no queden evidencias en la máquina de lavandería.

—Mamá…

—Sé que es Tori y sé que regresaron a media semana. —Jade abrió los ojos de par en par y revisó todas las esquinas buscando por una cámara o algo parecido—. No te estoy vigilando. Eres demasiado transparente, hija, especialmente con ella.

Jade permaneció en silencio, no sabía qué decir más que: «emm…», «este…», «yo…».

—Me imagino que Nya está al tanto que Tori se quedó aquí. —No obtuvo respuesta—. ¿Jade? Dime que no hicieron esto a escondidas. —Tampoco escuchó una negación—. ¡Jade!

—¡Mamá, Nya no la deja ni respirar!

—¡Y tiene una razón válida! Tori debe recuperarse.

—¡¿Y cómo puede hacerlo si la aíslan del mundo?!

—Hija…

—Sí, yo sé que Tori esta en un situación difícil, pero lo hicimos todo bien. La cuidé y estuvo tranquila el fin de semana.

—¿Es por eso que estás tan apurada por salir?, ¿tan nerviosa? ¿Qué pasó?

El café seguía muy caliente, pero a la chica no le importó, volvió a beber un gran sorbo para quedar con la boca llena.

—¡Habla, Jade!

—Okey, okey… —bufó vencida—, lo que pasa es que nuestra coartada se fue al diablo. Nya llamó a Tori para que regrese temprano a casa y… me imagino que discutieron.

—¿Te imaginas? Es decir que no has hablado con ella.

—No, no me ha contestado y… tengo un mal presentimiento.

El televisor, que sonaba en el fondo, quedo como único ruido en su silencio. La nota que cubrían en ese momento llamó la atención de la mujer y, por imitación, a su hija.

«_… Numerosas denuncias se han presentado en la fiscalía, evidenciando una ola de intoxicaciones en base a escopolamina. El hombre, de aproximadamente veinticinco años, nunca se identificó ante sus víctimas. Es caucásico y se considera peligroso, por lo que la policía recomienda estar alerta al salir a eventos públicos_», narraba la reportera mientras permanecía fijo el boceto del malhechor.

—Oh, por… —la imagen se asemejaba innegablemente al chico que se habían encontrado en la entrada del recital—… Dios.

—Por cosas como ésta es que me gusta saber en dónde estás y que no aceptas cosas de extraños.

—Mamá, ya no tengo cinco años. —Se defendió la chica que se sentía aliviada por no haberse convertido en víctima de ese tipo.

—Y espero que, por esa misma razón, siempre seas responsable con tus decisiones.

—Sí, sí, mamá… —protestó poniéndose de pie—, se me hace tarde para llegar a la escuela. —Recogió sus cosas y se apresuró a salir de casa antes de que su mamá intuyera más cosas que no estaba lista a aceptar.

No había sucedido nada el sábado en el concierto, se habían librado de ese idiota, de qué serviría contarle sobre ese encuentro. Prefería ir y hablar con Tori, asegurarse que las cosas no hayan escalado con su tía. Solo eso la dejaría tranquila.

Le extrañó no verla a la entrada del instituto cuando llegó. Esperó, pendiente de cada persona que cruzaba el portal hasta que no le quedó otra alternativa que ir a su aula de clases.

No la vio en el cambio de la segunda hora, o de la tercera, o de la cuarta. La latina seguía sin responder sus mensajes o llamadas y Jade ya no sabía qué más hacer. Había hablado con el asesor estudiantil, éste no supo darle razón; sinceramente le dijo que ni los Vega, ni la directora, habían mencionado algo al respecto con él.

Ninguno de sus antiguos amigos tenía alguna novedad. Meg hizo indagaciones discretamente, pero fue en vano.

Jade, por su lado, llamó a sus amigos del Café. Los pobres chicos estaban más perdidos que ella, además, bastante consternados por el despido Cam. Theo le confesó que en el Magic Box todo era un caos, no había quién organice el trabajo y Nya no aparecía por ningún lado tampoco.

—¿Nada? —Les preguntó Ryder a ambas chicas cuando se les unió en la hora del almuerzo. Llegaba con su teléfono en manos, escribiendo un mensaje,

—No, voy a tener que contratar a Liam Neeson para que la encuentre y me la traiga de regreso con vida.

—Eres tan dramática Jade West. Vas a tener que ir a su casa y ya.

El chico seguía con la vista fija en la pantalla, con rostro confuso.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa? —le preguntó la pelinegra.

—Mi mamá… está tratando de preguntarme algo y no se da a entender. Algo de una ex-novia… ¿Quién sabe? Olvídenlo, ¿qué contigo, irás a verla? —guardó el aparato y empezó a devorar sus papas fritas.

—Sí, apenas salga de aquí. Subiré por la jardinera que da a su terraza, entraré a su pieza, me cercioraré de que esté sana y completa, le daré un beso y me iré de regreso a casa con el corazón nuevamente en el pecho… ¡para mandarla al diablo por teléfono por no contestarme todo el santo día! —dijo, terminando de destrozar su comida con el tenedor—. Tienes razón, Meg, estoy muy dramática hoy.

—¿Y no quieres mejor faltar la última hora e ir a verla? —sugirió Daniels.

—Si me fugo mi mamá me va a matar… pero al diablo, necesito hablar con Tori.

—¿Y qué le digo a Sikowitz? —le preguntó Meg mientras la veía marcharse apurada.

—Dile que: _tuve que ir a ver a una chica, él entenderá_.

La casa de Nya Vega no quedaba tan lejos de la escuela. Jade llegó en menos de diez minutos. Se bajó del auto trotando hasta la puerta y, ya sin importarle nada más que verla, timbró con insistencia.

Volvió a hacerlo unos segundos después y otros más tarde. Caminó unos pasos para ver a través de separación de la puerta del parqueadero y confirmar si alguno de los autos estaba allí. Para su sorpresa era el de Nya, aunque a esa hora usualmente está en la universidad dando clases.

Regresó e insistió con el timbre, pero nada.

—¡Vamos, alguien! —dijo entre dientes, dando de golpes, nerviosamente, su pie contra el piso y volvió a caminar, esta vez, en dirección contraria para ver si podía escabullirse a la propiedad, subiendo por el muro del jardín.

Cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, escuchó una llamada y contestó sin demorarse, tal vez se trataba de Tori.

—¡Jade!

—Meg, ¿qué quieres? Voy a entrar a la casa…

—¡No! Espéranos, estamos por llegar, no te muevas.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué les pasa?

—Solo espera… esto es… Jade… —su amiga no sabía si decirle o no lo que sucedía—, es importante y… hazme caso, sí. Estamos casi ahí.

El tono con el que había expresado esa última frase no le gustó para nada.

—¿Meg…? —preguntó sintiendo la caída de su estómago hasta el piso. Su amiga no sonaba juguetona como siempre, despreocupada, tenía la voz cortada, lo que fuera parecía ser grave… muy grave—. ¿… es sobre Tori?

—Jade…, estamos ahí en dos minutos, ¿okey?

En menos de eso el auto de Ryder dio la vuelta a la esquina y aparcó justo en frente del de Jade.

Ambos chicos bajaron apurados y antes de que su amiga pueda salir como loca por la calle, le pidieron las llaves de su auto.

—¡No les doy nada hasta que no me digan qué pasa!

—Jade, dame las llaves y… déjanos ayudarte, ¿sí?

—¡¿Qué pasó?!

—Mi mamá… —Empezó Ryder— Es cirujana en el Hospital de Los Angeles. Lo que quería decirme…

—¿Es Tori? —Jade volvió a preguntar, temiendo lo peor.

Ryder asintió estirando la mano para retirar las llaves de su posesión. Ella simplemente las soltó y se quedó inmóvil.

—Te llevaré en mi auto. Meg nos seguirá en el tuyo.

A la chica le tomó unos segundos caminar, seguida muy de cerca por el chico que le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a subirse en el asiento del copiloto. Cerró el auto con cuidado y le entregó las llaves a su novia, preocupado por lo que había escuchado de su madre. Dio la vuelta y se subió, colocándose el cinturón, emprendiendo el camino, aún sin saber qué les esperaba al llegar.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

¡Capítulo nuevo! No tienen idea de como quiero que pasen algunas cosas con este fic. Ya es hora de ir cerrando la historia.

A quién adivine la frase que Jade le deja a Sikowitz, un chupete.

Suerte y buena semana. Adior.


	43. Conexión

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Sintió su cuerpo entumecerse cuando vio a sus amigos tan preocupados tratando de evitar otra tragedia más, confirmando el presentimiento que había tenido todo el día. Algo le había pasado a Tori, algo serio, algo que podía alejarlas.

El fin de semana había sido perfecto, "malditamente perfecto", como ella lo había visualizado en su mente. Hasta que Tori recibió la llamada de su tía y, con un beso, la dejó en la esquina de su casa, porque la morena no quería que las vieran juntas aún. Para qué darle más razones a Nya en su enojo y que ésta les prohibiera verse.

Jade esperó allí con el auto encendido. Tori caminó de espaldas de ella, inquieta y apurada. Parecía haberse mareado en el viaje. Asumió que era por la preocupación, gran parte del camino pasó tomada de la frente, intentando calmarse. La morena regresó a ver a su novia, un segundo antes de entrar a su casa, solo entonces Jade pisó suavemente el acelerador y condujo de regreso a la suya. Su mamá llegaría en la noche y quería recoger todo el desastre que había quedado en el apuro de salir.

No volvió a oír de Tori.

—¿Qué más te dijo tu mamá? —le preguntó a Ryder en medio tráfico. Él lucía nervioso, por ella, tal vez por Tori, aunque Jade creía que era por ella.

—No mucho…, mencionó que no recupera el conocimiento todavía —le respondió consternado al hablar, intentando no darle demasiados detalles que no entendía—. Está… en cuidados intensivos…

El silencio los acompañó por unas cuadras más hasta que llegaron al semáforo en rojo. El chico pausó el automóvil, tragó en seco y, apretando fuertemente el manubrio, susurró con pesar:

—Lo siento… tanto, Jade.

Ninguno podía recordar el momento exacto en que se hicieron amigos. Hace pocos meses ella lo odiaba por lo que le había hecho a Tori el año pasado. Le tenía una aprehensión única, le fastidiaba su presencia. Si no fuera por la insistencia de Meg, quien empezó su relación con él sin expectativas, sin encajarlo en lo que todos creían que era, no lo habría conocido jamás.

Conversando con él, Jade se dio cuenta de que no era el tipo sin escrúpulos o ese que jugaba con todas las «inocentes chicas» de la escuela porque disfrutaba de su reputación de galán.

Ryder estaba en problemas, hizo lo que tenía que hacer para salir de sus complicaciones, para mantener su relación con su papá a flote y, eso, era lo más importante. No las chicas con las que salía una o dos veces y que, solas, se pintaban un futuro como sus novias.

Tuvo que repetir el último año, mas, la mejoría notable de sus calificaciones, le permitió quedarse en el colegio en lugar de ser enviado a la escuela militar de la que su padre se había graduado. Misión cumplida, punto. Una pena por las ilusas que compraban vestidos de novia tras un par de besos.

Lo quieran creer o no, Ryder era un buen tipo, un buen amigo para Jade y un buen novio para Meg.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, el objetivo no era ir directo a la habitación de Tori. En cuidados intensivos no hay visitas, ni siquiera Nya podía entrar a verla. Pero a Ryder se le ocurrió ir a la fuente de información más cercana, su mamá. Ella les podía dar una idea de su estado actual.

La doctora Daniels los vio llegar de lejos por el pasillo de los consultorios privados y le dio una mirada de reproche a su hijo. Ya le había advertido por teléfono que no fuera a verla, que ella sería la que le informe de los avances de su amiga. Dar información confidencial acerca de la salud de un paciente —más aún de una menor de edad—, podía meterla en problemas con sus superiores y colegas.

Los saludo sin mucho alarde y los llevó disimuladamente a su oficina. Cerró la puerta tras ella, pasando de los chicos y tomo asiento, con mucha prosa, hundiéndose en su silla de consulta.

—Entiendo que estén preocupados y… quisiera poder darles esperanzas por la recuperación de su amiga, pero… —Se notaba tristeza en su hablar, como si Tori estuviera sentenciada a no despertar nunca—. Hay que esperar, no hay nada más que podamos hacer.

La sensibilidad de la mujer no podía ser mayor, aún así, sus palabras eran muy duras para Jade que no hacía más que mirar al piso alfombrado, preguntándose retóricamente si lo lavan seguido. Todo lucía tan pulcro y estéril, típico de un hospital. Era tan frío, tan silencioso aparte de los aparatos que llevan récord de las vidas que tienen a un lado.

Imaginó entonces a su novia conectada a varios de ellos, a un respirador, a uno de esos monitores donde corren las líneas verdes y rojas, vestida con una bata bajo una sábana blanca, sola.

—¿Jade? —repitió la mujer. La chica no la escuchó la primera vez, pero en esta ocasión, alzó la vista, sin saber si hablaba con ella o la había oído mal—. Mi hijo me contó que Tori es tu novia. —Completamente decaída, Jade asintió ligeramente. Había sido un gesto casi imperceptible que llenó a la mujer con una empatía inmediata y le estiró su mano con una tarjeta—. La familia requirió privacidad, pero como es costumbre, mis colegas y yo siempre estamos al tanto de los casos graves. Haré lo posible por mantenerte informada de su avance. —Jade miró la cartulina color blanco, sin entender para qué se la entregaba, estaba vacía—. Escribe tu número de celular. Te llamaré cuando haya algún cambio.

Al ver que su amiga no terminaba de reaccionar, Meg tomó la tarjeta en sus manos y escribió la información. Su suegra la miró agradecida y también le dio un vistazo a su hijo que lucía algo inquieto.

—No hay nada más que puedan hacer aquí. Mejor será que se van a casa. Me comunicaré con ustedes.

Los tres se despidieron y se dirigieron lentamente a la puerta de salida. Antes de cruzar el portal de vidrio —que se abrió automáticamente para dejarlos salir—, Jade se detuvo. Tori estaba allí, en el quinto piso, sola. No quería irse, no podía.

Sus amigos entendieron el peso que tenía en los hombros y le hicieron compañía por unos minutos hasta que, ella misma, empezó a caminar. Pidió las llaves de su auto. Meg no se las dio hasta que Jade hizo un gesto con su mano en la manija de la puerta del asiento trasero y entendió que lo que quería no era manejar, presionó el botón del seguro y la dejó entrar.

—¿Ustedes creen que… despierte? —les preguntó seriamente Jade unos minutos después. Estaba acostada de espaldas a lo largo del asiento, con sus botas apoyadas en la ventana.

Sus amigos, que se habían acomodado en los asientos delanteros, se miraron y regresaron a verla, allí, destruida, sin saber qué decirle, cómo animarla.

—¿Tienes idea de cómo pasó? —le preguntó Ryder—. Digo, estuvo contigo hasta antes de que perdiera la conciencia.

—No, no lo sé… Es estúpido. Fuimos al concierto el sábado y perdimos de vista al tipo antes de entrar al teatro.

—¿Y no hay posibilidad de que él las siguiera?

—¿Y qué si lo hizo? Cuando regresamos a casa ella estaba bien, pasamos una muy buena noche, una genial mañana, almorzamos… ¡Todo estaba bien! —Se podía sentir la frustración en su voz—. No es como si ese imbécil se hubiera escondido en mi casa y decidió envenenarla a última hora.

—¿Y qué hicieron a última hora? —preguntó su amiga.

—¡Nada! Estábamos sentadas en el sillón, entraron las llamadas de Cam y de su tía, y yo fui a dejarla a su casa.

—¿Y no comió o bebió algo?

—No, almorzamos a la una y… —Jade se calló de golpe y abrió los ojos como un búho.

—¡¿Y?! —preguntaron ambos al unísono.

—¡Sus vitaminas! A las tres de la tarde debía tomar sus vitaminas y fue a la cocina por agua, ¡esa maldita agua! —Se reprendió, enderezándose de golpe, al encontrar la causa del gran problema. Les contó a sus amigos sobre las bebidas que había comprado en el recital y que su novia bebió sus vitaminas con esa última botella que no se consumieron la noche anterior. Ella misma había vertido lo que quedaba en el lavabo, antes de tirar el envase a la basura, la tarde anterior, cuando limpiaba su casa.

—¡Debió seguirme! Ese tipo me acechó y cambió la botella mientras pagaba… ¿qué sé yo? —Todo le cuadraba—. Para su mala suerte… —dijo esta frase y detuvo su entusiasmo. La de la mala suerte había sido Tori. El tipo seguía por ahí suelto y su novia estaba en coma, en una camilla de hospital, sola.

—¿Tiraste la botella?

—Ayer, sí, pero el camión de la basura no pasa hasta la noche de hoy.

Ryder miro a su auto a lo lejos y encendió el de Jade, decidido, encaminándolos a su casa.

—Iremos por la botella, es una pista. En algo debe ayudar —dijo el chico antes de que le pudieran preguntar qué hacía. Meg miro hacia atrás, dándole una media sonrisa con cariño a su amiga, la cual no regresó verla. Ella en su lugar, miraba con extrañeza al conductor. Se veía tan preocupado, urgido por hacer algo, quizá no era por ella por quien estaba así, era por Tori.

Y, esa, esa es una de las ironías de la vida. La muerte no pide permiso, llega, roba la luz de alguien y se va. Y por luz, no me refiero al acto de respirar de la persona que fallece. A veces, lo hurtado, es la simple cordura de los que se quedan.

Ryder haría todo lo que esté en su poder para encontrar a ese tipo. Forzaría al responsable de que Tori Vega este en una camilla en ese hospital a pagar y no porque sintiera algo por la latina, lo haría porque era la única forma lógica que tenía de procesar el dolor que había visto en su amiga. Era su manera de darle el apoyo y cuidado que sentía que pudo haberles brindado si hubiese estado allí, además de su última oportunidad de disculparse por haberse aprovechado de Tori hace meses.

No les fue difícil encontrar el contenedor plástico dentro de la basura. Las únicas bolsas de color verde en todo el vecindario eran las de la casa de Jade y permanecía solitaria en medio de las de color negro.

Colocaron la botella —con cuidado y tratando de no dejar más huellas propias— en una bolsa de plástico que cerraron con un nudo y sostenían con las yemas de los dedos.

—¿Y ahora qué, la llevamos a un laboratorio? —preguntó Meg.

—No, la llevaremos con tu suegro —respondió Ryder, dirigiéndose a Jade.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loco? El papá de Tori es un idiota, lo ha sido desde que se enteró de los gustos de su hija por la papaya y no creo que me reciba muy bien, además, es una pésima idea involucrarlo.

—No creo que siendo su hija se haga de la vista gorda, Jade. Y bueno, si no quieres hablar con él, vamos con otro detective.

—Creo que lo mejor será llevarla al hospital —dijo Jade, siendo interrumpida de inmediato.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que le hagan reanimación cardiopulmonar y la coloquen en una camilla junto a Tori? —le contestó él a la pálida chica, desbordado sarcasmo.

—¡Ry!

—¡No, Meg! El señor Vega no ha sido el mejor padre del mundo últimamente, pero cuando yo lo conocí, amaba a su hija y le rompería las bolas a cualquier idiota que le hiciera daño. A mi me quedó muy claro, no que le haya hecho caso, pero él no era indiferente a su hija.

—¡Puedes estar en lo correcto, pero no es razón para que seas tan cruel!

—¡Quizá… sí, lo siento! Este tipo es peligroso, lo que hizo fue un intento de asesinato. ¿Qué tal, si mañana, la que se encuentra con él no son Jade y Tori, eres tú, o mi hermana, o tú hermana, o el hermano de Jade? —preguntó al aire, ninguna le contestó—. Yo iré a la policía, así tenga que ir solo.

Las chicas lo vieron dar unos pasos enfadados y comenzaron a seguirlo. Jade se abrió camino para sentarse en el asiento del copiloto, al mismo tiempo que Meg se acercó a quitarle las llaves y le dijo:

—La que está más tranquila de los tres, soy yo. —Señaló atrás con la mirada—. Te toca en el asiento trasero, lindura. Yo manejo.

Una vez que llegaron a la comandancia, él lideró el camino. Se acercaron hasta la mesa de recepción y pidieron por el detective que llevara el caso de la escopolamina.

David había llegado hace un par de horas. Necesitaba algo con qué distraerse de tanta negatividad que sentía en la sala de espera del hospital y qué mejor que tratar de resolver el misterio de lo que le había sucedido a su hija.

Divisó a los tres chicos a unos pasos escuchando su solicitud y se acercó rápidamente.

—Jade, Ryder, ¿no? —dijo dirigiéndose a ambos y asintió como saludo a la chica que no reconoció—. Yo me haré cargo, Susana —le informó a la recepcionista y los guió a una sala pequeña.

No era un cuarto de interrogación. Se asemejaba más a una sala de reuniones que tenía medallas y placas por todos lados, destacando la labor del departamento. Habían banderas en las esquinas y un gran pizarrón que tenía un par de nombres escritos con unas fotos.

Les pidió que tomaran asiento y les ofreció algo de beber, levantándose hacia la mesa de café. Los tres se negaron en una sola voz rotunda y el hombre se detuvo, acomodándose nuevamente en su silla.

—Antes que nada, quisiera decirles algo. Tori… el día de ayer. No se lo hemos comentado a nadie…

—Lo sabemos. —Lo interrumpió Jade, cortante en su tono que se volvió débil en un segundo—. Eso es… es parte del porqué estamos aquí.

David los miró con curiosidad, fijándose en la bolsa plástica que Ryder tenía en la mano. Ladeó su cabeza esperando una explicación y esperó.

—Yo… —inició Jade, inmediatamente perdiendo la mirada en sus botas, la culpa la consumía por completo—, Tori y yo… somos pareja.

—Ya veo —susurró el hombre sin molestarse. Le causaba pena escuchar esa noticia. Otra cosa más que no había disfrutado con su hija, esos momentos clave de ser un padre.

—Tori pasó el fin de semana conmigo, en mi casa… Nada malo paso… Todo iba muy bien, no… Yo… —la voz de la muchacha temblaba con cada palabra, no podía decir lo que atorado en la garganta. Su dolor era inmenso y se dejaba oír.

—Jade —la nombró el hombre con delicadeza y se inclinó hacia ella en son de paz, tratando de crear un ambiente de confianza en el cual, la chica pudiera hablar con tranquilidad—, no tienes por qué sentir que hablar conmigo sobre esto es en vano. Yo he cambiado mucho en mi pensar y en mi sentir con respecto a la preferencia sexual de mi hija. En gran parte, te lo debo a ti.

—Yo… debí tener más cuidado.

—Dime qué sucedió, desde el principio —le pidió el detective, yendo por un vaso de agua, dejándolo a su par sobre la mesa. Le prometió que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, cuando la vio frenar toda comunicación mirando al vaso con desconfianza.

Jade decidió no aceptar el gesto y lo empujó unos centímetros lejos de ella, iniciando el relato de lo sucedido, exponiéndole sus conclusiones con el más mínimo detalle. El detective había comenzado a grabar la sesión para no perder ningún dato importante.

Para cuando terminó, Jade había roto en llanto un par de veces y él también. Era duro ver a alguien tan joven, tan destrozada por algo que no pudo evitar.

—Señor Vega, yo le prometo que Tori es lo más importante para mí y que si yo pudiera estar en esa camilla, en su lugar, lo haría sin pensarlo un segundo…

—Jade, no… —La detuvo, colocando sus manos en frente, físicamente tratando de parar ese tren de pensamiento—. Tori es mi hija y entiendo lo que sientes, la impotencia, el rencor que te llena por dentro al no poder hacer más… el arrepentimiento. Pero nunca creas que, poniéndote en su lugar, las cosas serían mejores.

Jade volvió a apretar sus labios, le temblaban por el desconsuelo, por el miedo que tenía de que suceda lo peor.

Sin poder aguantar más, dejó salir un golpe de aire junto con un llanto que nunca dejaba que nadie viera en ella, un sincero pesar que se guardaba para cuando estaba sola.

Sus amigos estaban igual de destruidos solo de verla así, llorando toda la frustración que tenía, sentada con la cabeza dirigida al suelo, con sus lagrimas cubriendo la superficie de su pantalón, con su cabello ocultando su rostro, tal como si la vergüenza no le permitiera aceptar que el hombre tenía razón.

Era más fácil colocarse del otro lado, ser la que sufrió las consecuencias, sacrificarse, ser el héroe. Pero ¿qué secuelas tendría en las demás personas?

Tori, seguramente, no podría manejar la culpa. Decaería en su desorden inmediatamente, haciéndose más daño al pasar de los días, lo que no ahorraría el dolor que ya sufría su familia. Los West, su mamá, su papá, su hermano —también sus amigos—, sufrirían por ella.

En casos como este no hay un ganador o un perdedor. Las alternativas múltiples a una tragedia no vienen con una solución, no cambian los hechos. Son, sólo eso, alternativas igualmente dolorosas, nada más.

David se levantó y se acercó a Jade, tomándola de las muñecas para levantarla y sujetarla en un abrazo.

—Debemos confiar en que… Tori va a despertar. Debemos tener fe.

La chica se aferró de ese hombre que había sido tan cruel con su propia hija y ahora le ofrecía el lugar más reconfortante para tranquilizarse en medio de su pecho. Ambos sufrían por esa linda morena que les pintaba la vida de colores con su sonrisa. Quizá era el único lugar donde encontraría paz.

—Lo sé, ella va a salir de esta, tiene qué —Jade mencionó unos minutos después, separándose y limpiándose la cara con la manga de su buzo.

—Será mejor que llamemos a tu padre. El debería estar aquí como tu representante antes de admitir lo que me has dicho como evidencia y procesar la botella.

Jade entendió y marcó en ese instante al despacho de la firma de abogados.

Tori, por su lado, seguía completamente inconsciente, rodeada de pitidos de máquinas que la ayudaban a mantenerse con vida.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Y bueno, he hecho cálculos y creo que en tres capítulos más se termina el fic. Creo… podría darlo por hecho.

Así qué… es la hora de que ustedes, como lectores, me dejen sus opiniones sobre lo que esperan que pase, qué es lo que más les ha gustado, lo qué han odiado o, en su defecto, todo que ustedes quieran. Son las últimas oportunidades que tienen para hacer oír su voz, no las desaprovechen.

Por mi parte, seguiré escribiendo y publicando muy pronto.

¡Suerte y adior!


	44. Los de afuera

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

—¡¿Por qué la defiendes tanto?! Jade ni siquiera te considera parte de su familia. Siempre te hace de menos. ¿Crees que te la vas ganar poniéndote de su lado ahora?

Camila, la esposa de Stephan West y el mencionado, discutían acaloradamente en su habitación, después de recoger a su hija en la comandancia de policía y enterarse de la gravedad de su confesión a las autoridades. Jade había estado apunto de ser víctima de ese malhechor y eso había puesto a sus padres en alerta roja.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre ese disparate? Jade es tu hija, a mi también me preocupa, pero lo que le están haciendo ustedes dos es más que extremo e hipócrita, debo añadir.

—¡¿Hipócrita?! ¿Desde cuando, preocuparme por mi hija, es hipócrita?

—¡Desde el momento en que decidiste convertirte en tu padre! —le gritó la joven de veintiocho años, con una evidente indignación—. ¿O acaso te olvidaste, momentáneamente, de que siempre has resentido su falta de apoyo cuando tú y Amanda quedaron embarazados de la misma hija que ahora quieres encerrar en una caja de cristal, prohibiéndole que tenga una relación con la chica de la cuál está, claramente, enamorada?

—¿Quieres que permitamos que ella ponga en riego su bienestar… por amor? ¡¿Por un «simple amor de secundaria»?!

—¡Cínico! ¡Además de hipócrita, cínico!

—¡Oh, ¿ahora mis decisiones para proteger a mi hija son reprochables?!

—¡Claro que lo son! Stephan, tienes una hija hermosa que está a punto de cumplir dieciocho años. Es segura, talentosa, de carácter fuerte, que busca en la vida lo que quiere sin ponerse obstáculos a ella misma. Es una mujer en la que vale la pena poner tu confianza. Tienes a Ben, un muchacho extrovertido, que es cariñoso y protector, decidido, dispuesto a trabajar duro por lo que quiere… por Dios, son vivas réplicas de sus padres.

—¡¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?! ¡Me das la razón con cada palabra!

—¡Hipócrita, cínico y ciego! —volvió a gritar su esposa. Su frustración ya no la dejaba bajar la voz—. ¡Tu hijos, son fruto de un «simple amor de secundaria», como tú quieres definir a la relación de Jade con Tori!

—¡No es lo mismo!

—¡Lo es! Ustedes dos sacrificaron todo y no me niegues lo que me han contado tus propios padres. Las decenas de veces que te escapabas para cuidar de ella en las noches, porque Jade fue un embarazo difícil y Amanda necesitó de toda tu ayuda. O cuando dejaste los exámenes de fin de año suspensos para compensarlos en verano, porque estabas demasiado cansado de trabajar doble turno, ¿recuerdas?, ¿porque tus papás no te soltaban un centavo si era para gastarlo en tu «simple amor de secundaria»?

El hombre se quedó en silencio esta vez, finalmente entendiendo el punto que su mujer hacía. No quería aceptarlo, pero tenía razón.

—Tori puede no estar embarazada, Stephan… o Jade que, en este caso, da lo mismo. Pero ambas se aman, como tú amaste a Amanda a esa misma edad y ellas, así como ustedes, tienen derecho a luchar por su relación, por buscar la forma de estar juntas. Y si sus papás no son capaces de hacérselo un poco más fácil, ella no tendrá otra alternativa que la que tú tuviste… Sacrificar cosas importantes, huir de casa, aplazar sus estudios —declaró demasiado molesta como para contradecirla.

—Camila…

—¡No, basta, Stephan West! ¡No quiero oírte más, esta charla se terminó! Tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, gracias a tu necedad —Dos segundos más tarde se escuchó un portazo a lo lejos. Jade asumió que había sido la puerta del baño la que había sido cerrada con ira por su madrastra, dejando al boquiabierto de su padre del otro lado.

"Camila me está haciendo muy difícil odiarla. Muy, muy difícil", pensó Jade, despegándose de la puerta cerrada de su habitación, donde se había ubicado para escuchar mejor la pelea.

Alzó su almohada de abajo de la sobrecama y la apelmazó con unos golpes antes de arrojarla al respaldar y dejarse caer sobre ella.

Al salir de la estación de policía, y el cielo ya tenía un leve color naranja, era tarde. Tomar la declaración ante los detectives asignados y frente a su papá —que guiaba la interrogación como su representante legal—, tomó un par de horas.

Para cuando llegaron a casa, la noche había caído y su pieza se mantenía igual de oscura. No quería tener un encuentro con la luz. Tan solo una línea de ésta se filtraba por debajo de la puerta, dejando ver qué sucedía del otro lado, como los pasos que se acercaban lentamente a ella.

No había escuchado la puerta del baño abrirse, siempre tiene ese peculiar crujido que suele despertarla en las noches y por el que odia dormir en la casa de su padre. Hay demasiados sonidos que se producen en las maderas del piso, no puede levantarse con tranquilidad a buscar agua sin meter un escándalo, según ella.

Concluyó que debía ser su papá queriendo continuar con su regaño o conversar sobre lo sucedido. Cualquiera que haya sido su intención, Jade no tenía humor o fuerzas para darle gusto.

No obstante, sombra se desvaneció con el pasar de los segundos. El hombre se había arrepentido antes de golpear la puerta y se alejó, tal y como llegó.

—Iré a buscar a Ben a la casa de Amanda, regreso en unas horas. —Jade escuchó a su padre con claridad, a lo lejos.

La casa parecía muerta. Se lamentó pensarlo, pero así era. El eco de cada uno de sus pasos se sintió hasta que la puerta de la calle se abrió y se cerró con suavidad. Únicamente ahí, oyó el crujido de la puerta del tocador. Camila salía de su escondite para prepararse un chocolate para poder dormir, como todas las noches, cosa que Jade no entendía. ¿Quién duerme con chocolate caliente? Solo la gente loca.

Todo tenía un sabor tan irreal. La noche, el silencio, lo que había ocurrido; la idea de que en ese mismo momento Tori yacía inconsciente en una camilla de hospital, sin la certeza de volver.

Apenas el día anterior habían amanecido en la misma cama, abrazadas y… todo cambió.

A Jade ya no le interesaba guardar las apariencias, su cuerpo pedía a gritos que deje correr las lágrimas, que se deje vencer.

¿Cuál era el punto de intentar estar bien?

Sus papás se habían encargado de imponer su voluntad. Estaba, figurativamente, encerrada en una caja de cristal de la cual no podría salir en meses. Camila lo había dicho tal y como sucedió.

Después de firmar su declaración, Stephan la metió de un jalón a su auto y le dicto las nuevas reglas.

No tenía autorización de tener una relación por el resto del año, ni con Tori, ni con nadie. Se concentraría, exclusivamente, en sus calificaciones y sus proyectos. Nada de salir con sus amigos, si quería verlos, sería en su casa o la de su mamá. No volvería a quedarse sola, le guste o no, iría a donde fuera su hermano —del cual ahora sería la niñera oficial, sin paga— y aparte de eso no recibiría un centavo que no sea necesario para la escuela. Los privilegios de tener auto se le terminaban inmediatamente, tomaría el bus tanto para ir como para volver y si faltaba a una de estas disposiciones, podría irse olvidando de estudiar lo que quería en la universidad, iría directo a la escuela de leyes.

—¡Punto final, Jade!

Ella se cruzó de brazos por el resto del camino, mirando amargamente por la ventana. No tenía ganas de discutir, más importante, en lugar de hacerlo, pensaría en formas para romper cada una de esas reglas. Algo tenía que ocurrírsele. Necesitaba ver a Tori, las cosas no podían terminar así.

Tres suaves golpes se escucharon antes de que un largo rayo de luz entrara por el efecto de la puerta abierta.

—Jade, te preparé un té relajante.

No le contestó, ni siquiera se movió de su posición para verla. Sus ojos lagrimosos no le permitían distinguir más que una nube borrosa que no quería quitarse. Eso ayudaba a mantener la apariencia ilusoria que sentía en el pecho.

—Sé que soy la última persona que querrías ver en este momento y… que debes… sentir que el mundo está en tu contra.

Así era, precisamente.

—La joven mujer se acercó, dejó la taza sobre un porta vasos de disco de vinilo que Jade se había robado del escritorio de Tori hace meses, cuando trabajaban juntas en el Café—. Yo estoy de tu lado… aunque no sea mucho.

Camila estaba por irse, cuando escucho en voz muy baja:

—Gracias por enfrentarte a papá. Él… tiene razón. Yo… no lo merezco.

Su madrastra suspiró sonoramente y se sentó en el piso, quedando unos centímetros por debajo de su alcance de vista.

—Eso no es verdad. Tú tienes tus razones para no quererme y yo las entiendo. Era igual que tú a tu edad. No acepté a mi madrastra hasta que cumplí los veintiséis y me casé con Stephan —le explicó con una gracia muy disimulada, no era tiempo de reír—. Tienes todavía nueve años para odiarme con libertad, por lo menos.

Jade quiso sonreír con el comentario, pero no lo logró. Habían razones más fuertes para seguir llorando.

—Tienen miedo, eso es todo.

—Miedo…

—Se les pasará, ya verás. Tus papás… no vivieron en el mundo que tú vives, ni siquiera en el que yo viví en mi adolescencia. Tienen otras ideas de las cosas.

—Jmm —bufó la chica—, tienen treinta y seis años, no son ancianos.

—Y cuando ellos tenían tu edad lo más grave que les podía pasar era que un auto les salpique agua de lluvia al cruzar la calle saliendo de una fiesta —le explicó Camila—. Hace diez años apenas que se escucha de este tipo de ataques. Sucedían en lugares que tenías la suerte de no conocer. Ahora pasa en todo lugar. Las cosas cambian, ellos no entienden y tienen miedo.

—Yo tengo miedo…

—Lo sé.

Por unos minutos lo único que se dejó escuchar eran los sollozos involuntarios de Jade, su nariz, urgida por un pañuelo, su tristeza presente en la poca luz.

—Hablaré con tu papá nuevamente —dijo levantándose con dificultad y deteniéndose unos segundos en posición fija. Un mareo parecía invadirla, se tomó de la frente y respiró un par de veces—. Estoy segura de que tus papás hablarán hoy, antes de que Stephan regrese con Ben. Esperaré a que me comente algo mañana en el desayuno a más tardar en los próximos días.

La mujer se enderezó y con pasos lentos salió de la habitación.

—Gracias por el té… —dijo Jade una vez que cerró la puerta, dejándola sola.

—De nada. —La escuchó decir y vio la luz del pasillo desaparecer.

A la misma hora en el hospital, Nya y Sophie continuaban esperando noticias.

Algo debía tener ese reloj, estaba programado para no caminar, para dividir el tiempo en un ciento y desesperar a los familiares que esperaban fuera de las habitaciones. Bien podría ser un ejercicio de paciencia, de perseverancia. No había nada más que hacer en esa sala, que esperar.

David llegó agitado, había evitado llamar a su hermana a contarle la evolución del caso para prevenir una mala reacción, exactamente como la que tuvo cuando terminó de hablar.

—¡¿Jade?! ¡Tori, maldita sea!

—Su ayuda fue clave para obtener la identidad del sospechoso, coincide perfectamente con el boceto…

—¡¿Puedes dejar de ser un maldito policía por una vez en tu vida?! —gritó, callándolo ipso facto.

—Nya… —su esposa quiso calmarla, mas le fue inútil. Estaba demasiado enfadada como para entender razones.

—¡¿Tú hija está luchando entre la vida y la muerte porque Jade West la llevó a un concierto el sábado y tú feliz porque tienes nuevas pistas?!

—La idea del concierto fue de Tori…

—Claro, por supuesto, todo es culpa de Tori, ahora que ella no puede defenderse. El plan de pasar con Jade el fin de semana, de Tori, el plan de poner en riesgo su vida, de Tori. Ahora solo falta que alguien venga a decir que Tori inventó la waflera eléctrica.

—¡Nya, basta!

—¿Saben qué? Ustedes dos pueden irse. Yo me quedaré cuidándola —les exigió, poniendo la cara más seria que pudo, ninguno de sus acompañantes se movió.

Su humor bordeaba en el punto límite de la comprensión. Nunca supo como controlar su genio, pero esto ya era el colmo. Su mirada podía hacer agujeros en las paredes y poner nerviosa a la más insensible de las enfermeras, la de más avanzada edad, esa que no tenía problema con responderle con la misma dureza y que, cuando la veía explotar, prefería desaparecer.

—Iré por un café —dijo David dos horas más tarde. Habían compartido el más absoluto de los silencios y estaba muy agotado. Los tres llevaban más de veinticuatro horas sin dormir.

—Te acompaño —sugirió la pelirroja, sin, por lo menos, ofrecer traerle algo a la morena que se quedó sentada.

—Nya tiene el carácter de mi madre —bromeó el hombre en camino a la máquina al final del pasillo.

—Lo sé. Se lo digo constantemente, cuando no está hechando humo como locomotora.

—Es verdad, ustedes… se conocen —reconoció él—, a veces olvido por completo que, no porque yo haya elegido no ser parte de sus vidas, el resto de mi familia siguió mi mal ejemplo.

—Cada cosa a su tiempo.

—… De no ser tan testarudo… yo… habría podido compartir más cosas con mi hija… —Su voz se quebró obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y respirar agitado.

—Aún hay oportunidad, Tori sigue con nosotros. Es cuestión de tiempo, de que su cuerpo sane y despierte —Sophie lo consoló poniéndole la mano al hombro, acariciándolo suavemente—. Tú eres un hombre de fe, no puedes permitirte perderla.

David, abrió los ojos al escucharla, agradeciéndole el gesto con una sonrisa que tuvo que forzar a salir.

Nya veía la escena desde el sillón, lamentándose haber sido tan dura con él cuando llegó. Si ella estaba así de confundida y desesperada, no podía imaginarse qué sentía su hermano. Sentía un invierno por dentro. Tal como una nevada, como un tormenta que no tenía fecha de retirada. La Navidad se acercaba y el espíritu de las fechas se había dado a la fuga.

Habían pasado cinco días y nada había cambiado. Tori continuaba exactamente igual, asistida por unas máquinas que emitían sonidos constantes, perseverando en la ilusión de vida que ya no sabían si existía.

Los doctores iban perdiendo las esperanzas de una recuperación total. En casos como estos, el paciente debía reaccionar durante los primeros tres días, habían pasado cinco y no había respuesta. Fijaron un lapso de cuarenta y ocho horas, esperando mejoría o la trasladarían a una habitación normal, después de hacerle un examen de actividad cerebral y verificar que no se encuentre en estado vegetativo.

Hacían esto, únicamente, bajo petición especial y recomendación de la doctora Daniels, que tenía experiencia con un caso de coma que duró por quince días en una situación similar a la de Tori y había sido un éxito.

En la escuela todo seguía igual. La banda se había enterado de lo acontecido y se mostraron bastante afectivos y condescendientes con su vieja amiga durante los primeros días, al igual que sus maestros. Para el cuarto, todo había regresado a la «normalidad». La vida, tristemente, tenía que seguir.

En la casa de Nya Vega, las cosas eran muy diferentes. El genio de la morena se volvió, literalmente, insoportable. Sus acusaciones crecían en todas direcciones. La escuela era un factor detonante, sus amigos allí y en el trabajo; Jade West que nada bueno le había traído desde que empezó a trabajar ese verano con ella; su hermano que la estorbaba con su presencia y a quien culpaba más que a nadie por todo lo que Tori había vivido; Sophie por querer apoyarla cuando lo único que ella quería era estar sola; su cuñada que ni siquiera se había molestado en llamar a preguntar si su hija seguía o no con vida; su sobrina Trina que, por el contrario, no dejaba de llamarla cada hora del día y de la noche; y hasta la terapeuta que, constantemente, llegaba a querer darles métodos para manejar el dolor que sentían y que ella consideraba inútiles, así como el tratamiento que Tori seguía con ella.

Todo era un caos, todos eran culpables, todo debía cambiar y ella sería la que dijera qué hacer desde ese día en adelante.

—¿Quieres esperar a que Tori despierte para tomar esta decisión?

—¡Debí haberla sacado de esa escuela desde que llegó a esta casa! —gritó reuniendo todos los papeles que el colegio le había pedido para cerrar la matrícula de su sobrina—. Ahí es donde aprendió esto de su desorden, no tengo duda.

Sabía que no era así, de verdad lo sabía. Gayle, la terapeuta de Tori les había presentado su informe de cómo y cuando inició todo y la morena ni siquiera había puesto un pie en esa escuela, pero era la única forma en la que podía justificar las cosas que habían perdido completo sentido durante ese tiempo.

—¡Ella tiene derecho a decir, por favor, cálmate! —insistía Sophie desde una distancia prudente.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! Todo tiene que estar listo para cuando Tori despierte.

—¿Listo?

—¡Listo, sí! —le confirmó su esposa—. Saldrá de ese hospital directo a la clínica de desórdenes, se recuperará como debió hacer hace meses y regresará a estudiar desde casa y recuperar su vida.

—¡¿Estás hablando en serio?! Tori va muy bien con su terapia, con la escuela, con su vida. Por favor, entiende, ella no necesita que tomes estas medidas, así, de forma tan arbitraria.

—¡Tori está muriéndose en un hospital! —gritó desaforada, marcando un horrible silencio los segundos que vinieron—. ¡Solo estamos esperando a que la declaren muerta y tú te atreves a decir que Tori está bien! ¡Nada está bien! —Explotó, arrojando un vaso que tenía a la mano con fuerza contra la pared. Éste estalló en pedazos, saltando por todo el piso, asustando a la pelirroja que ya no podía reconocer a su esposa.

—Haré esto porque ella está a mi cargo y yo sé que es lo mejor para ella. ¡Solo yo lo sé!

Como si nada hubiera pasado, la morena siguió ordenando los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa, decidida a llevar a cabo su plan. Fue cuando su esposa decidió que le pondría un alto a todo y sin mencionar palabra alguna, tomó su cartera, las llaves de su auto y salió de casa. Nya ni siquiera lo notó.

Minutos después llegaba a casa de David, su cuñado. Nunca había estado allí. Conocía la dirección por referencia y, con algo de inseguridad, presionó el timbre.

Le dio unos segundos y volvió a timbrar. Esta vez no espero casi nada hasta que su cuñado, salió con una toalla secando su cabeza y la miró extrañado.

—Sophie, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Pasa.

La mujer entró tomando aire para encontrar la fuerza que necesitaba para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Siéntate, por favor —le pidió él, asiendo lo mismo en el sillón de a un lado—. ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

—No, en realidad no. La que viene a ayudar… soy yo.

La incertidumbre de su cuñado crecía y como buen detective, esperó a que su contraparte se sintiera más cómoda para hablar con claridad.

—Creo que es hora de que vayamos con un juez y pidas de regreso tu patria potestad. Tori no está a salvo con Nya como su tutora… Ya no.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

¡Hola ternuritas! Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, en esta ocasión saludando a los nuevos, Riovi, J. A. L. W y Sebas. Bienvenidos a la cajita de comentarios y gracias por su aporte a mi buen humor e inspiración, así como todos los que siempre me dan apoyo y a los que mencionaré, uno por uno, muy pronto.

Han tenido muchas actualizaciones esta semana y es que, el final, para mí, está clarísimo desde hace meses y sí, meses. Así que escribo un poco cada break que tengo y el insomnio ayuda, porque no he dormido nada en días.

Y bueno, ahora me voy, porque voy a comenzar a dormirme en el teclado. Espero que al llegar a la almohada no se vaya todo al diablo y me quede otra noche viendo malas películas mexicanas de terror.

En fin, suerte el resto de la semana. Seguramente nos veremos el sábado o domingo. Adior.


	45. Regalos

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Sus dedos se movían ligeros por el borde de las fundas de cartón que guardaban esos grandes discos de vinilo en la tienda de segunda mano del malecón.

Habían no menos de tres filas con ejemplares de todo tipo, pasando por el rock clásico, el pop de los ochentas, el grunge de los noventas y algunos de música indie de principios de la década.

En cada una de las columnas encontraba algo que podía haberle agradado a su novia. El gusto musical de Tori era bastante ecléctico y muchas veces se sorprendía de la variedad de canciones que podía disfrutar y bailar mientras preparaban la cafetería para la apertura cada mañana.

Sus recuerdos más felices juntas, habían sido aquellos en los que iniciaron su amistad, cuando de lejos ella veía sus miradas escondidas, sus risas con el resto de sus amigos, o cuando mordía el borde del bolígrafo esperando respuesta de uno de los proveedores con el auricular en el oído.

No era como si le agradara la idea de que Tori fumara, pero disfrutaba recordar el verla ahí, sentada en la vereda del callejón posterior, con su _Malborito_ entre su índice y su anular, inhalando como si el aroma y el sabor de ese tubo de papel, fuese exquisito; apreciar el alivio de su rostro cuando dejaba salir el humo que se perdía en el aire que la rodeaba; pensativa —hasta cierto punto, tranquila—, por unos instantes feliz… viva.

—No tienes que comprarme nada —mencionó su amiga Meg, que a unos pasos realizaba la misma acción que ella. Buscando algún regalo para sí misma. Le había tocado Jade como amiga secreta en el intercambio de Navidad de la escuela, pero ésta no tenía cabeza para pensar en obsequios—. Podemos decirle al maestro que me diste algo muy íntimo y personal y ya.

—Escoge algo, sé que te encanta venir aquí… Solo pide lo que quieras —dijo con el mismo desgano que la había acompañado por días, arrastrando sus palabras. El comprar ese regalo había sido la mejor excusa que había encontrado para salir de casa. Su papá no podría reclamarle nada, era parte de un «proyecto escolar».

—Un llavero, eso quiero —respondió la morena con seguridad, acercándose a la caja y seleccionando uno al azar del mostrador. La verdad no le importaba el presente. Lo mostró a la cajera y lo pagó con su propio dinero. Tres dólares por un delfín de metal—. Listo, vámonos.

—Tenía que pagarlo yo —le dijo sin regresar a verla, seguía pasando por los álbumes de la última repisa—. Por lo menos déjame ver qué es. —Giró sobre su eje bajando la vista a la bolsa plástica medio abierta que sostenía su amiga y dijo—: ¿Un delfín?… Debo ser la hija del diablo para regalarte algo así.

—¿Quién dice que no lo eres? —bromeó Meg, con la lengua al aire, robándole la única sonrisa que Jade había puesto desde que Tori ingresó al hospital—. ¿Nos vamos? Ry nos espera en un lugar muy importante y se nos hace tarde. —se prendió de su brazo y la obligó a salir del local.

—No tengo mucho tiempo, debo regresar a casa. Ya sabes, las benditas reglas.

—Esto no tomará mucho tiempo, Además, es nuestro regalo de Navidad.

—Faltan cuatro días para Navidad.

—Deja de protestar y entra ya en el auto. —Meg cerró la puerta y condujo hasta la entrada trasera del hospital donde estacionó junto al vehículo de su novio. Él las esperaba recostado en el asiento trasero, escuchando música.

—Los odio —exclamó Jade dándose cuenta de a dónde la había llevado. Miró al edificio con anticipación y aprensión al mismo tiempo. Oficialmente no había estado allí desde el día en que fueron a hablar con la mamá de Ryder, quien era la única que la mantenía informada de la condición de Tori. Extraoficialmente, se había fugado durante algunos almuerzos para entrar y subir al piso donde estaba su novia, ver a una o a ambas de sus tías en la sala de espera y salir por donde había llegado. No había forma de acercarse, era como si Tori tuviera dos perros guardianes alerta a toda hora—. Saben que no puedo verla, ni siquiera porque ya está en una habitación normal. Nya tiene prohibidas las visitas. Es imposible.

—¡Nada es imposible! Ten —dijo el chico, abriéndole la puerta.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó saliendo del vehículo y aceptando un paquete negro suave, con un gran lazo rojo encima.

—¡Feliz navidad! —dijeron juntos.

La pelinegra los miró inquisitivamente y abrió el regalo, descubriendo bata de enfermería color verde marino junto con una liga para el pelo.

—Están dementes —manifestó, preguntándose si eso podría funcionar. Cinco minutos serían suficiente, necesitaba verla—. Me van a descubrir.

—No, hoy van a hacer una limpieza general del piso. Mamá me lo comentó hace un par de días. Ningún visitante puede estar de cinco a seis, solo personal autorizado.

—¿Entonces me pongo el uniforme y tengo una hora con Tori?

—En realidad, algo así como veinte minutos —esclareció el chico—. Tendrás que esperar en la escalera de emergencia y fijarte qué parte del piso están limpiando primero. —El chico le explicó todos los detalles—. La habitación de Tori es de las que están más cerca a las gradas, la 512, así que tienes ventaja. Si empiezan por limpiar el fondo, entras de inmediato, pero no puedes pasar más de veinte minutos, hacen rondas frecuentemente. Si empiezan por la sección de Tori, esperas a que pasen a medio pasillo y te escabulles. Así mismo, debes salir por la escalera, no el ascensor, alguien podría darse cuenta de que no eres enfermera.

—Okey… y voy sola por lo que veo.

—Sí, no pude robarme más de un uniforme ayer que visité a mamá en el consultorio —dijo Ryder—. Es la única forma.

Jade miró otra vez al uniforme. "Veinte minutos, más que suficiente".

—Cámbiate en el auto, vigilaremos que no te vea nadie —dijo Meg, y Jade se colocó el traje lo más rápido que pudo, quedaban menos de diez minutos para las cinco de la tarde y todavía tenía que subir cinco pisos a pie.

Sus amigos le desearon suerte y ella caminó apurada por la entrada de personal.

Pasando a la puerta vio un tablero de notas abandonado y lo tomó para cubrirse el rostro en el camino si llegaba a necesitarlo. Encontró las gradas y se abrió camino entre la gente, intentando no llamar la atención. Cada piso que subía se encontraba con menos personas usando las escaleras. Era evidente el porqué. A la gente le gusta ser saludable por uno o dos pisos, a partir del tercero preferían tomar el elevador.

Abrió la puerta del quinto, apenas para fijarse en sus alrededores. Sus amigos tenían razón. La sala de espera que se veía a lo lejos estaba vacía. Había una mesa en el centro donde varias enfermeras se encontraban conversando amenamente, un tanto distraídas, por fortuna y un pequeño equipo de tres personas al fondo del pasillo con tanques y equipos de limpieza. Debía entrar ya, de lo contrario perdería la oportunidad.

Intentó que la puerta no generara ningún sonido al abrirla, exactamente lo necesario para poder escurrirse por ese espacio.

Deseaba tanto que las paredes del hospital fueran del mismo color que su uniforme, pero la verdad es que ambos colores contrastaban demasiado, sería difícil no llamar la atención.

Pero como un regalo, el destino estaba de su lado. El tanque de agua, de uno de los chicos de limpieza, cayó estrepitosamente al piso llamando la atención de todo el grupo de enfermería, dándole la oportunidad de ingresar en la habitación indicada sin ser vista.

Las cortinas de la ventana que daban al pasillo estaban cerradas de antemano, lo que agradeció infinitamente. Cerró la puerta y por fin pudo estar a solas con Tori.

Aparte de las voces de afuera, lo único que se escuchaba es el pitido de las máquinas y el sonido del respirador.

Jade se quedó un momento contemplándola desde la entrada. Se veía tranquila, tal como si estuviera durmiendo, claro, sin su cuerpo virado a un costado y su mano por debajo de la cabeza, pero dormía.

Caminó despacio hacia la camilla. Eran ya nueve días desde ese domingo que la dejó en la esquina de su casa y se sentía que había pasado una eternidad sin verla.

Jaló en silencio una silla para sentarse a su lado y continuó observándola. Su mano derecha tenía el catéter con el suero que la alimentaba y la llenaba de medicinas. su izquierda —la que tenía a su lado—, relajada completamente sobre el colchón.

—No sé qué esperaba al venir —dijo iniciando una conversación unilateral—. Ni siquiera sé si puedes oírme.

Ningún movimiento se hizo presente, todo seguía tal y como estaba cuando entró.

—Estoy castigada otra vez ¿sabes? Se me ha hecho difícil venir… No que no te piense cada segundo —habló, colocando su mano a la par de la de su compañera, con miedo de acariciarla—. No sé si… tu quieres que te toque ahora… no… hemos hablado de esto. —Cerró los ojos, negando lo que consideró una estupidez decir—. Por supuesto que no lo hemos hecho, no nos hemos visto, tú no puedes ni hablar.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en ambas manos. Una casi tan blanca como la sábana y, la otra, tan morena como la canela. Sus dedos se levantaron lentamente hasta alcanzar el dorso y la acarició con suaves toques. Estaba fría, por la falta de actividad.

—Solo puedo quedarme unos minutos. Me escabullí para verte… Fue…, mi regalo de Navidad por parte de los dos trolls que tengo de amigos —bromeó, sonriendo una milésima de segundo y volvió a enfocarse en su novia.

Su pecho subía y bajaba por acción de la máquina a la que estaba conectada. Un tubo de mediano grosor estaba colocado hasta la apertura de su boca, fijado allí con un dispositivo que rodeaba su cabeza.

Respiró profundo viéndola inmóvil y ausente, encontrándose con la tristeza que la había acompañado todo ese tiempo y le preguntó:

—¿Dónde estás?

Hablar se volvía cada vez más difícil, era como decirle palabras a una muñeca de la cual solo puedes imaginar su voz contestándote, lo que no la hace real. Tan solo una muñeca y tú, una loca con demasiada imaginación.

—Estoy más que segura que amas la Navidad y te pones intensa con los regalos y los paquetes y… —frenó sus palabras—… pudimos hacerlo todo juntas, aunque a mí… no me importe mucho la fecha. Yo habría estado contigo cada segundo.

Inconscientemente apretó su mano con la de Tori, un poco más fuerte de lo que debería. Trataba de controlar sus lágrimas, pero no lo consiguió.

—Hoy fui a una tienda de cosas viejas… de «segunda mano», como tú la llamarías. Había muchos discos de vinilo, encontré uno que… me recuerda tanto a ti. —Jade sacó su teléfono celular de su bolsillo con su mano libre, verificando que le quedaban no más de diez minutos en la habitación. Deslizó su dedo por la pantalla y colocó la aplicación de música, buscando una canción en particular.

Bajó el volumen al mínimo para evitar llamar la atención de las enfermeras y presionó el botón de reproducir.

«_You know in all of the time that we've shared._

_»I've never been so scared._

_»Doll me up in my bad luck._

_»I'll meet you there_».

Jade cantó en voz baja mientras sonaba, acariciando con cariño la mano que había atrapado y no soltaría hasta el último segundo.

—¿Recuerdas ese día en el Café? —le preguntó, deteniendo la pista al final—. Fue la primera vez que jugué con ustedes a las canciones. Theo ganó y me dejó poner la música que yo quisiera y recuerdo que Cami y Nat me contaron que era tu banda favorita. Te veías tan linda cuando molías el café en las mañanas y ese día cantaste esta canción, cuando estábamos solas, tú y yo. —Soltó una risita llena de nostalgia—. No pude resistirme y elegí otro álbum de los _Foo Fighters_ para que siguieras bailando hasta que sea la hora de abrir la puerta y tengas que correr de un lado a otro. —Se quedó con la sonrisa marcada hasta que, nuevamente, al verla tan impasible decayó en el desconsuelo y susurró con pesar—… Te extraño… te extraño tanto.

Sin anticiparlo sintió un pequeño movimiento en su mano. Inmediatamente su corazón se congeló. Un segundo después dudó de lo que acababa de sentir, sus nervios la invadieron por completo y se le puso la piel de gallina.

—¿Tori?

Por un rato no hubo reacción. Ella continuó completamente inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. Pronto tendría que irse y no tenía idea de si podría hacerlo. No después de…

—¡Oh, por Dios! —los dedos de la morena, lentamente, iban doblándose correspondiendo el apretón que Jade le había dado cuando juntó sus manos.

Su garganta comenzó a hacer sonidos guturales con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza.

Jade se apabiló con un sobresalto. Tenía en el pecho un sensación desconocida e inquietante.

¡¿Cómo la ayudaba?!

Buscó con la mirada alrededor de la camilla y encontró un control con un botón rojo que imaginó sería el que llamaba a enfermería. No pensó en las consecuencias de que la descubrieran y comenzó a apretarlo sin detenerse.

Media docena de enfermeros entró violentamente por la puerta de la habitación, asistiendo de inmediato a la chica que parecía estarse atorando con la sonda que tenía en la boca. De la misma manera urgente entró la doctora que se encontraba en ese momento encargada del piso, dándole una mirada de reproche a la pálida chica que conocía tan bien.

—Doctora Daniels, yo…

Si Jade se hubiese quedado callada, nadie se hubiera percatado siquiera de que seguía allí sosteniendo la mano de su novia. Pasó de encontrarse en perfecta clandestinidad a ser el punto de atención de todos los que estaban presentes en la sala.

—Tori —la llamó la mujer, desviando nuevamente el interés hacia la paciente—. Soy la doctora Daniels, estás internada en el hospital —le dijo mirándola fijamente para que la chica se concentrara en sus palabras—. Voy a remover el tubo respiratorio, no te muevas, por favor.

Tori no la entendió y comenzó a desesperarse por no respirar adecuadamente.

—Tranquila, ya está —le dijo poniendo la manguera transparente que estaba marcada con una hila de sangre en el extremo. Tan pronto como la soltó quiso obligarlas a soltar el agarre para poder tomar sus signos vitales en la muñeca libre de catéter, pero la morena se negó.

Sus movimientos y protestas eran débiles. Si la doctora hubiese querido, habría podido remover la mano de Jade sin problemas, pero Tori le dio una mirada fuerte, la más enérgica que pudo.

La mujer tomó la otra mano y comprobó que su pulso sea normal. Sacó una linterna diminuta de su bolsillo y le pidió que siguiera la luz. Tori lo hizo sin problema, cansada, pero respondía a las órdenes positivamente.

—Gracias chicos, por favor, déjennos a solas y llamen a sus familiares.

Lo primero que la mujer hizo, al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, fue reclamar la imprudencia de la chica que todavía se mantenía agarrada por las yemas de los dedos de su novia.

—Esto, no solo puede ponerte en peligro a ti, sino al hospital entero, a mí —protestó en voz baja, pero de manera firme y muy enfadada—. Sonya Vega es una persona que no soportará descubrir que entraste aquí sin su autorización.

—Lo siento, tenía que verla.

Tori contemplaba el intercambio sin hacer acto de presencia, trataba de consolar a Jade con sus cortos movimientos. La pelinegra sintió la acción y regresó a verla, sonriéndole sin importarle nada de lo que le estaban diciendo.

Estaba despierta, estaba bien, aparentemente, y ella… no podía más de la emoción.

—Tori, hija, Jade tiene que irse y sé que no quieres eso, pero si se queda estará en muchos problemas.

La paciente pareció entender e intentó darle un fuerte apretón que casi no se sintió. La soltó, mirándola a los ojos y parpadeando suavemente un mensaje. Ella estaría bien. Era hora de irse.

—No sé como, pero volveré, vendré por ti, lo juro.

—Ya vete —dijo la doctora—. Toma la escalera y desaparece. —Le abrió la puerta de la habitación y le hizo señas para que saliera—. Dile a mi hijo que no verá la luz del día hasta la graduación.

Jade estaba casi afuera del cuarto, cuando frenó por un instante, giró apenas para verla, volvió sus pasos y depositó un beso cortísimo en sus labios.

—Te amo —con otro más se despidió y salió corriendo, directo hacia las gradas y afuera por la puerta de personal.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Ohhhhhhh, creían que la iba a matar. No seré tan cruel… esta vez.

Algunos de ustedes me piden más capítulos, me hacen sentir mal XD.

A ver si se acuerdan de la canción o se la saben. Me encantaría saber quienes de aquí son fans de _Foo Fighters_.

Gracias por leer chicos, y ya faltan pocos, muy pocos. Espero no tardar con los que faltan. Suerte y Adior.

Ah, y déjenme «alguito» en la caja de comentarios, ¿no? ¿Por los buenos tiempos? Una carita feliz o triste o un te odio, lo que sea será bienvenido.


	46. Noticias

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Jade dio un salto al escuchar una voz dirigirse a ella al entrar a su casa esa noche de lunes.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó su padre desde el sofá de la sala. Su tranquilidad era palpable a pesar de la situación. Tenía la relajada, totalmente despreocupado. Se mantuvo así, cruzado de piernas y sosteniendo el periódico de la mañana en sus manos; uno de los pocos gustos que se permitía antes de cenar.

—¡Papá, ¿qué demonios?! Me asustaste. —replicó ella sin responder.

—¿Dónde? —insistió, conservando la calma.

—Salí con Meg por el proyecto de Navidad.

—¿Comprarle un regalo te tomó cuatro horas? Son las siete de la noche.

—Amm, Meg no sabe decidirse…

—Ajá —respondió incrédulo, poniéndose de pie. No despegó la mirada que le dirigía a su hija mientras dejaba el periódico doblado sobre la mesa y se abotonaba el primer botón de la chaqueta de su terno—. Ven conmigo —dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Iremos por un café.

La actitud del hombre que tenía en frente, sosteniendo la puerta para que ella saliera de casa, la inquietaba. Lo más común entre ambos era terminar cualquier diferencia a gritos, con portazos y berrinches. Se podía decir que el «buen carácter» que todos le atribuían a la pelinegra lo tenía grabado en los genes. Dio media vuelta y dio los pasos necesarios para llegar a la entrada, alzó la mirada a su progenitor por un segundo y siguió caminando. Definitivamente era extraño.

El camino a la cafetería se les hizo demasiado largo. Ambos decidieron guardar silencio e iban acompañados únicamente por las suaves melodías de la estación de radio que tenía seleccionada.

Aparcó el auto frente al Magic Box Café y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, esperando a que su hija hiciera lo mismo y se bajara.

—¿Quieres tomar un café aquí? —le preguntó ella sorprendida.

—Pensé que te encantaba este lugar. Además, me gustaría que estuvieras cómoda mientras hablamos.

Más inquietud le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante para que su papá estuviera dispuesto a tomar tantas medidas para decírselo?

—No creo que sea una buena idea, papá. Nya me odia y este es su Café.

—Se me hace difícil creer que alguien te odie, hija. Pero si prefieres podemos comprarlos e ir a caminar al parque.

—¿A esta hora? —Jade no lograba entender las intensiones de su padre o su lógica. ¿Desde cuándo ellos comparten ese tipo de momentos?—. Podríamos conversar aquí en el auto, si quieres. ¿O de verdad querías un café? —le preguntó con una genuina curiosidad.

El hombre la miró por unos segundos y volvió a ponerse el cinturón, encendiendo el auto.

—Ya sé a dónde podemos ir. Aunque no estoy seguro de si todavía te sientas cómoda allí.

Otros veinte minutos pasaron en silencia hasta llegar al nuevo destino. Era un restaurante familiar especialista en hamburguesas. Su nombre le era muy familiar, era su lugar favorito cuando era niña.

—Ya no como hamburguesas, papá —le informó, encontrándose con una risa sincera y burlona de su padre—. ¡Ya no tanto como antes! —insistió queriendo aparentar enojo, pero el buen humor de su padre empezaba a contagiarla.

—Puedes pedir unas papas fritas y una malteada de esas que te encantaban… ¡Vamos! —le respondió él, emocionado. Dio vuelta al vehículo, encontrándose con su hija en el camino a la entrada y puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Todo era realmente extraño.

—Deme un perro caliente con salsa chilli y un jugo de naranja, por favor —dijo Stephan cerrando la carta.

—A mí una hamburguesa simple, «sin nada», con doble queso —le pidió Jade a la confundida mesera. Esperó por unos segundos, mirándola fijamente y entendió que la chica no la había comprendido—… ¡Ya sabes! Una sola carne, sin salsa kétchup, sin mayonesa, sin mostaza, sin lechuga, sin cebolla, sin tomate, sin pickles, sin tocino…

—¿Sin pan? —bromeó el mayor.

—¡Con-pan!, y con doble queso… Ah, y una malteada de chocolate.

La chica anotó todas las cosas que no quería y cerró su libreta, retirándose con las cartas para buscar sus bebidas y entregar la orden en la cocina.

—Debí pedir triple queso… —La chica divagó por un segundo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando eras pequeña y solías ordenar la hamburguesa en pan de hotdog?

Sí, lo recordaba muy bien. Y también que tenía que tener doble queso, además de papas extra grandes y dos popotes en su copa.

—Fueron buenos tiempos, ¿no? —le preguntó el hombre todavía con una amplia sonrisa en la cara que simplemente no podía descifrar.

—Papá, ¿vas a decirme para qué me trajiste aquí?

El hombre no borró tan fácil su felicidad del rostro, pero sí cambió la seriedad de su tono.

—Jade, quería hablar contigo acerca varias cosas, más que nada de tu relación con Tori.

La chica instintivamente se cruzó de brazos y se arrimó con rechazo en el respaldar de la silla. No deseaba escuchar una vez más el sermón de: «_Tori no te conviene»_, _«tendrá su problema toda la vida_», «_es momento que pienses en ti_». Lo había oído repetidas veces durante los pasados nueve días.

—Tú mamá y yo hemos hablado ampliamente sobre el tema.

—Ajá, ya lo sé. También que no quieren que me acerque a ella.

Claramente su padre entendió que no había iniciado la conversación de la forma más adecuada y prefirió desviar el punto por un momento, después volvería a él, cuando Jade tenga el panorama más amplio.

—Empecemos por aquí —sugirió el hombre, sacando un sobre del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y alcanzándoselo por encima de la mesa.

Jade lo miró por un instante. Era pulcro, blanco, con una única franja de color violeta en el borde inferior. La reconoció de inmediato junto con el logotipo que tenía impreso. Era un sobre de la Universidad de Nueva York.

Le tomó milésimas de segundo hacerse una idea de lo que tenía adentro. Era un rechazo a la solicitud que había enviado a finales del anterior año escolar, de lo contrario ese sobre sería un paquete con folletos de las facultades y carreras, de los dormitorios, de las actividades extra curriculares, no un simple papel.

—¡Vamos, ábrelo! —insistió su padre.

—No, ya sé que dice. No voy a abrirlo —dijo sin moverse, molesta, decepcionada—. ¿Es esto por lo que me trajiste aquí? Porque, si lo es, podemos irnos. No necesito una comida de consuelo.

Su padre reconoció en su voz, tintes finos de enojo y frustración, y decidió hacerle las cosas más fáciles.

—¿Te ayudaría saber que este «pequeño» sobre vino junto a un gran paquete?

La pelinegra movió únicamente sus globos oculares, ni un milímetro más, observando fijamente a su padre asentir con una sincera sonrisa grabada en el rostro.

Vacilando acercó su mano y tomó el sobre, rompiéndolo por un lado. Comenzó a leer casi aguantando la respiración.

Sus duros gestos cambiaban con el pasar de las líneas, terminando con una gran satisfacción al concluirla.

—Entré. —mencionó aliviada, acumulando su emoción—. ¡Entré, papá, entré! —Exclamó finalmente, alegre.

El hombre lamentó por un segundo que su ex esposa no estuviese allí para ver la felicidad en la cara de su hija. Desde que entró al colegio había insistido en que esa era su Universidad, la única a la que quería ir.

—Y aquí viene lo duro. —Su padre dijo, volviendo al punto inicial—. No podrás ir.

Tres palabras que congelaron sus acciones.

"No podrás ir", repitió en su cabeza, "¿Pero? Tiene que haber un pero, ¿no? O una razón, un porqué".

Si era por el dinero ella podría idearse la manera de costearla; trabajar, sacar un préstamo o una beca, seguro se lo darían, conocía de algunos programas interesados en financiar a estudiantes de escritura creativa que era la carrera que deseaba seguir, algo se podría hacer.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó después de darle algunas vueltas a esa sentencia. Para encontrar la solución, necesitaba saber la causa.

—Jade, nos has dicho durante esta última semana y media que, no importa lo que tu mamá y yo digamos, o lo que quiera Nya o la terapeuta… lo que sea, Tori y tú son novias y punto. ¿Es, o no es así? —El hombre tenía razón.

—Sí, papá, ¿pero qué tiene que ver Tori con…? —Frenó su creciente reclamo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su papá quería decirle. La Universidad de Nueva York estaba al otro lado del país y, su novia, en la camilla de un hospital, supuestamente aún en coma.

"Al otro lado del país… Jamás dejarán que Tori viaje al otro lado del país", pensaba y no se equivocaba. La latina no saldría de Los Ángeles hasta que estuviese mayormente recuperada, era lo más recomendable y con este tipo de desorden era imposible de predecir cuánto tiempo requería para lograrlo. Había que ser realistas.

—Este es tu sueño, Jade… y antes de que pienses que es un chantaje para que decidas alejarte de Tori, te comunico que tu mamá y yo hemos decidido apoyarte completamente en tu relación.

Lo que debía sentirse como un alivio se convirtió en una bomba que no le sentó nada bien.

Completo apoyo significaba un: «_puedes estar con Tori_». Puedes estar con Tori significaba un: «_debes quedarte en Los Ángeles_».

"… ergo, no viajaré a Nueva York. Perfecto, simplemente perfecto".

—Camila tenía razón cuando dijo que nos estábamos comportando de manera muy hipócrita contigo y tu pareja. Estábamos sobre protegiéndote, como si eso nuestra única opción y no es así.

Jade se sentía más contrariada con el pasar de los segundos y volvió a concentrarse en leer la carta que resaltaba con su cabecera violeta: «_Nos complace anunciar que ha sido aceptada anticipadamente la Universidad de Nueva York […]_».

—Papá… —Quiso hablar, pero calló el resto de sus dudas con bastante pena.

—Esto que tienes en las manos, justo ahora, es un logro por el que has luchado años, algo que deseabas con toda el alma, pero hija… no es el final.

Se sentía como tal, como si estuviese obligada a renunciar a todos sus sueños o a su novia. Y no importaba qué decidiera, cualquiera de las dos, era la opción incorrecta. Nada estaba bien.

—Puedes aplicar a la Universidad de California. No tienen un mal programa, es el…

—Segundo del país, lo sé.

El primero era Nueva York.

¿Por qué todo tenía que haber sucedido el mismo día? ¿No bastaba con que Tori despierte y poder estar feliz por eso? Ahora tenía la carta que había esperado recibir desde que decidió qué hacer con su vida y ambas felicidades se anulaban mutuamente.

—Yo tenía el sueño de viajar a Yale. —Su padre le comentó, intentando darle ánimos—. Fui aceptado temprano por la facultad de leyes. Tu mamá también, mas ella iría a la Universidad de Boston.

—Pero se quedaron aquí…, por mí— La chica se lamentó, entendiendo por primera vez el sacrificio que sus padres habían hecho, uno de tantos, uno que ahora le tocaba hacer personalmente.

—Ya te lo dije, no es el fin. Es un cambio, nada más.

Jade se quedó pensativa por varios minutos. Las bebidas llegaron y ella se terminó media malteada antes de pronunciar una palabra.

—¿Crees que… Tori se recupere hasta julio? —preguntó pensando que debía ser la peor novia por considerarlo.

—No, hija —confesó sin titubear, ratificando lo que ella presentía también—. No es una decisión fácil, lo sé. Pero es una que debes tomar… pensando en ella, quizá… antes que en ti.

Por primera vez su papá aceptaba que Tori era importante en su vida y merecía consideración. La situación era delicada y ella lo sabía. Luchó por que sus papás entendieran, por días, con lágrimas, con gritos. Por supuesto que, bajo las circunstancias, no se sentía nada bien tener finalmente la razón.

—Si eliges Nueva York, le harás mucho daño a Tori con una relación a distancia. Ella no está en condiciones para manejar la inestabilidad que ésta trae. Podría decaer fácilmente y lo sabes. Es un riesgo que debes calcular. Ella «es» tu novia.

Odiaba que su papá tuviese razón en este caso, pero debía aceptarlo. Lo que decía tenía todo el sentido del mundo. Poner a Tori bajo el estrés de luchar por su relación desde tan lejos, solo la perjudicaría en su recuperación. Si decidía irse, sería mejor terminar.

—¿Y qué quieren ustedes? —le preguntó Jade, ya sin ánimo. Se sentía físicamente mal con tan solo pensar.

—¿Nosotros? Verte feliz. Eso es todo lo que un padre realmente quiere de sus hijos.

—Claro, por eso tanto castigo y prohibición últimamente. Entiendo.

—Jade, yo… me he equivocado mucho contigo. Sé que pude ser un mejor papá… No, debí serlo… yo…

Stephan peleaba con sus palabras, lo que era muy inusual en él. Siempre se distinguía por su coherencia, mas esta vez sus nervios se llevaron lejos su facilidad de expresarse.

—Tengo miedo de… —Respiró ampliamente, sintiéndose incapaz de decir lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua—… de ser un mal padre… de repetir los errores que mis propios padres cometieron conmigo… de seguir fallándoles a ti y a… —paró de hablar, tal vez no era un buen momento de revelar ese último detalle que quería discutir con su hija esa noche.

Ella lo miró agobiado, la felicidad que tenía al llegar al restaurante había desaparecido.

—Entonces es verdad. ¿Tendremos un nuevo troll en casa?

Su papá, que llevaba minutos abatido por sus temores y arrepentimientos, volvió la vista a su hija y sonrió por el comentario que había hecho de manera tan simple.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Camila ha pasado muy indispuesta últimamente. El lunes, después de la comisaría, vino a hablar conmigo en mi alcoba y cuando se levantó del piso, tuvo un fuerte mareo. Pasó la siguiente media hora en el baño devolviendo todo su estómago —explicó la chica—. Además, ha pasado defendiéndome toda la semana. Creo que siente que rechazaré al bebé si no lo hace o que debe ganarse mi cariño de alguna forma, ¿qué se yo?

—No es así —la corrigió de inmediato su padre—, el problema no es contigo, es conmigo. Con como ella espera que sea el papá de su bebé.

—También es tú bebé, no lo olvides.

—En eso tienes razón. —Sonrió—. Sin embargo, Camila me ha visto con ustedes. Sabe que me es más fácil tratar con Ben, pero contigo las cosas son diferentes. Ella dice que cuando estamos juntos yo me convierto en un témpano de hielo…

—Eres un buen papá —afirmó ella, interrumpiéndolo—, digamos que yo no soy un angelito. Soy difícil, explosiva, terca, aún así, eres un buen papá… y no eres frío, tan solo un tanto enérgico… a veces demasiado.

Stephan no supo como contestar esas palabras. Analizando años de relación con su hija, se había dado cuenta de que, su actual esposa, no se equivocaba en muchas de las aseveraciones que hacía. Mas ahí estaba ella, sonriéndole sinceramente, confortándolo. Se sintió un poco mejor.

La comida llegó para interrumpir el momento Kodak de la familia West y ambos se ocuparon lo suficiente por los siguientes veinte minutos como para continuar la seria conversación. Cuando finalmente salieron del restaurante para dirigirse a casa, Stephan le preguntó: ¿cómo había visto a la latina esa tarde?

—Emm, papá, Megan no es latina, tiene descendencia filipina.

—¿Sabes, hija? A veces me pregunto por qué piensas que tu mamá y yo somos tan ingenuos. ¿Te hemos dado razón de creer que puedes engañarnos? —reclamó el hombre entrando al auto, divertido por la cara aterrada que su hija había puesto en ese momento—. Sophie llamó unos minutos antes de que llegaras a casa, a contarnos que Tori había despertado y que escuchó a unas enfermeras decir que una linda chica de cabello negro y ojos muy claros, vestida de enfermera, estuvo presente en la habitación justo en el preciso instante que ocurrió «el milagro».

—Tu sarcasmo me lastima, papá —le respondió la chica, hecha la graciosa después de ver que su papá reía con la anécdota.

—Y a mí me lastima tu falta de confianza… y obediencia —recalcó y volvió a la pregunta con genuino interés—. ¿Cómo está, Tori?

—No lo sé. Casi no pude verla, me apretó la mano y quería que me quedara, pero Nya…

—No te preocupes por ella. Tú madre y yo hablaremos con ambas de sus tías mañana cuando las cosas se tranquilicen. Por el momento será mejor que les des un tiempo y que aproveches para pensar qué hacer.

Jade acordó darle un espacio a la familia Vega y hacer justo lo que su padre le pedía, debía analizar los pros y los contras, más que nada decidir cómo se sentía.

Fueron a casa e intentó dormir, realmente lo intentó —por días—, fallando estrepitosamente. Tenía demasiados conflictos que resolver en su mente antes de conseguirlo.

Esa misma noche, en el otro lado de la cuidad, la familia de Tori se reunió afuera de su habitación deseando verla. Querían asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, de que su pequeña no haya sufrido un daño permanente por la falta de oxígeno al desmayarse, cuando su corazón cedió.

El doctor les dio las buenas noticias. Tori estaba consciente y en buen ánimo. Aún así, Nya dudó en comunicarle su decisión hasta que estuviese más estable, no quería desatar otra crisis y ya tenía suficiente con armar un caso fuerte que presentarle al juez.

Dos días atrás, se le había acercado su hermano en la sala de espera. Le entregó un sobre con la solicitud legal que firmaría la mañana siguiente en el juzgado de menores, pidiendo una intervención legal.

David sabía que su caso era muy pobre, sus amigos abogados le habían comunicado que, por los problemas que tuvo con su hija hace unos meses, no le devolverían la custodia bajo ninguna circunstancia. La única posibilidad de ayudarla era pidiendo la decisión de un juez que ordene a Nya a desistir de sus acciones. No sería fácil, pero debía intentarlo. Había hablado con Gayle, además de buscar una segunda y tercera opinión en diferentes centros especializados, llegando a la misma conclusión que su cuñada. Las medidas que planeaba imponer su hermana eran las equivocadas.

—¿Sophie te convenció de esto? —dijo la mujer en tono suave, guardando el documento en el sobre nuevamente y lo colocó con calma sobre la mesa.

—Me convencí después de leer el expediente de Tori y de hablar con sus médicos.

—¿No te preocupa que tu hija muera? —Regresó a verlo con pena. Ambos esperaban en ese sillón a que finalmente llegara el doctor encargado del caso para trasladar a Tori a una habitación ordinaria. Había pasado siete días en el área de cuidados intensivos y sus signos eran normales. Médicamente, no había nada más que se pudiera hacer. Ahora dependía de ella el despertar o no—. David, ni siquiera sabemos si regresará a nosotros.

Nya lucía y se sentía completamente vencida. Su conciencia la abatía. Ya no era la mujer que hace un par de días había peleado a gritos con su esposa, desesperada por hacer algo, cualquier cosa que la hiciera sentir útil.

—No voy a pelear contigo por esto, no es la intensión —le informó su hermano—. Sé que piensas que internarla es lo mejor. Déjame demostrarte lo contrario.

—El juez podría darme la razón.

—Y, si es así, lo aceptaré y te apoyaré, como también lo hará Sophie —dijo el hombre, aceptando las condiciones. Era eso o causar un alboroto legal que nada positivo le traería a su hija—. Tú y nosotros tenemos opiniones diferentes, eso es todo. Tan solo velamos por la salud de Tori.

La morena volvió la vista al ingreso del área restringida, perdiéndose unos segundos en el vaivén de la puerta que los separaba de la chica en cuestión y, extrañamente, sintió un repentino alivio. Su hermano mostraba un genuino interés y preocupación. Lo había hecho todos esos días desde que Tori se desmayó. Las sesiones privadas con Gayle y con su psicólogo personal durante los pasados dos meses habían dado buenos resultados. Él ya no era el hombre frío que un día sacó a su hija de su casa.

—Está bien… lo decidiremos así.

Al siguiente día, David presentó la solicitud y le dieron la fecha más cercana posible, el 24 de diciembre en la tarde, justo antes de interrumpir actividades en el juzgado por las fiestas de fin de año.

—Tori, han pasado varios días, por favor —insistía Nya con su sobrina, quien continuaba dándole la espalda, acostada en la camilla.

Un día después de regresar de su coma, su tía le informó que al salir del hospital iría directo a la clínica de desórdenes alimenticios. Fue la peor noticia que Tori pudo recibir y, aunque Sophie le explicó que la última palabra la tenía el juez, ella decidió dejar de hablarle.

—Comprende, amor, solo trato de cuidarte.

La mujer entendía perfectamente la actitud sombría que su sobrina tenía marcada en la postura de su cuerpo y el rechazo que debía sentir.

Tori simplemente no entendía sus razones. Ella no había hecho nada para poner en riesgo su salud, no en ese último tiempo. Lo que pasó ese domingo había sido un accidente. Después de todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en reponerse —obligándose a comer, a no purgar, a estudiar y estar al tope en todo— la admitirían como premio en la clínica de la que intentó con todas sus fuerzas de escapar. No tenía sentido.

—Algún día vas a tener que volver a hablarme.

Tori cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando los puños, estrujando sus sábanas con ira, tratando de contener esas lágrimas que bordeaban sus ojos.

—Debo irme, pero pase lo que pase en la audiencia de hoy, espero que, algún día, llegues a entender —dijo la mujer, esperando una respuesta; una queja que nunca llegó. Le dio una mirada y caminó alrededor de la camilla para intentar ofrecerle un cariño antes de partir. Tori se percató de sus intenciones y giró groseramente, rechazando todo avance.

—Regresaré pronto con Sophie. Abriremos un par de regalos o podríamos ver una película… —dijo Nya, encontrándose con más silencio. Extendió su mano, acercándose con cuidado a su hombro para despedirse con una caricia, pero al último segundo se detuvo. Un corto sollozo la paralizó. Se llevó su mano rápidamente al pecho, permaneciendo inmóvil por un tiempo, convenciéndose de que lo que estaba por hacer era lo correcto. Exhaló sin saber qué más hacer y apresuró sus pasos para salir de la habitación.

La fecha no invitaba a tener una reunión tan seria y delicada. No se sentía un espíritu especial, a pesar de que las calles estaban bellamente decoradas y el aire tenía un ligero aroma palo santo y papel de regalo.

Esta siempre fue una celebración importante para la familia Vega. Todos los años se hacía un esfuerzo sobrenatural para pasarla juntos. Abuelos, tíos, tías, primos, por lo menos, la noche del veinticuatro.

Ambas mujeres compartían tantos recuerdos de cuando Tori era apenas una niña y adornaban juntas el árbol de la casa de sus padres. Al terminar iban por una taza de chocolate caliente y cantaban villancicos frente al pequeño pesebre que decoraban a un lado de la escalera. Esperando con ansias el toque de la media noche para abrir un regalo especial e ir a dormir. Este año no sería así.

—He leído el expediente de la señorita Vega —mencionó el hombre de mediana edad que precedía sala. Estaba sentado a la cabecera de una larga mesa de reuniones en la corte de menores. Al ser una audiencia privada y amistosa prefirió ese ambiente a una sala de justicia—. Leo que despertó hace cuatro días, está estable y lista para ir a casa —dijo, terminando de ojear los papeles que tenía en la mano antes de dejarlos sobre la mesa y entrelazar sus dedos, esperando una respuesta a su inexistente pregunta por parte de alguno de los presentes.

—Tiene un ligera arritmia que debe ser monitoreada —se justificó Nya.

—Pudo hacerse desde casa. Por lo que entiendo, el doctor encargado recomendó el alta hace dos días.

—Creo que hasta que esté estable es mejor que permanezca bajo el cuidado de especialistas.

El hombre apretó los labios entendiendo la reacción de la demandada y continuó con la interrogación.

—Doctora Donovan, usted qué recomienda en este caso. Ha sido la terapeuta de la señorita Vega por varios meses.

—Su señoría, es mi opinión profesional que, lo más indicado es que Tori regrese a su vida cotidiana, a la escuela, a su casa. Ella muestra una gran mejoría y tiene el ánimo para continuar, algo que no es común en este tipo de desorden. Tori, desde el inicio, ha sido muy responsable.

—Sin embargo llegó al punto en que necesitó ser admitida en la clínica que discutimos hoy —evidenció el juez.

—Como en toda recuperación, existen bajas. Aquella vez se la internó con un claro propósito, asustarla, y funcionó.

—Tori le tiene pavor a ese lugar —acotó la pelirroja—. Por días después de que llegó a casa, semanas, despertaba con pesadillas, pidiendo entre sueños que la sacaran de allí.

—No es la mejor opción por ahora, sería un detrimento —repitió Gayle.

El juez dedicó unos segundos a ver el rostro de cada uno de los presentes, todos notablemente decaídos. Respiró hondo y tomo las fotos Tori que se encontraban en su expediente. Una en su más bajo peso y otra en su peso actual.

—En esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo con su evaluación, doctora —ratificó el juez, volviendo su vista hacia la mujer que llevaba varios minutos con la mirada baja—. Señora Vega, he precedido muchísimas audiencias en las que he tenido que tomar decisiones extremas en favor de la salud de un paciente. Muchas de ellas por chicos y chicas con desórdenes alimenticios a los cuales no les queda otra opción que ser intervenidos, forzándolos a tener una sonda gástrica por donde obligarlos a recibir alimento. Chicos que podrían, literalmente, morir si no se toma esta medida. Este no es uno de esos casos.

—Su señoría, yo… entiendo que Tori no está en el extremo y es por eso que debo internarla. No quiero que llegue tan lejos, que se hunda en esta enfermedad.

—Me hubiera gustado tenerla aquí, verla, sentir su ánimo, escucharla…

—Mi hija no quiere esto, su señoría y yo entiendo a mi hermana, no quiero que mi hija sufra tampoco, que esté en peligro, pero nunca se recuperará si no la dejamos, si seguimos forzándola a concentrarse únicamente en esto.

—Aún con su opinión, detective Vega, yo quisiera verla, hablarle, entenderla.

—¿Podríamos agendar otra audiencia? —preguntó Sophie desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Creo que será lo mejor —afirmó el juez—. Tendrá que ser pasadas las fiestas. Mientras tanto, hay que decidir qué hacer con su estado actual. —Volvió a los documentos que tenía en frente y encontró la nota del doctor a cargo en el hospital—. Aquí dice que la arritmia está controlada con drogas que deberían ser suspendidas en dos días si su condición se mantiene estable. —Dejó los papeles y comenzó a apuntar en su informe—. Creo que, en este punto en particular, voy a acceder a darle a la señora Vega el beneficio de la duda. La mantendremos internada en el hospital hasta que se realicen los exámenes correspondientes y Tori esté completamente fuera de peligro con respecto a su condición del corazón.

Nya apretó los párpados soltando un suspiro con gran alivio. Algo era algo.

—Fijaremos una cita con la menor el 2 de enero a las diez de la mañana. Mientras tanto, señora Vega, si el doctor le da el alta, usted está obligada a llevarla a su casa, «sin presionarla con la posibilidad de que será internada nuevamente» —aclaró enérgicamente el juez—. Y, por favor, medite su decisión, concilie sus miedos. Es normal tener aprensión después de vivir un susto tan grande como el que acaban de pasar. Sin embargo, todo indica que la señorita Vega está en buen camino. Esta medida podría ser muy perjudicial para su recuperación. Piénselo.

Después de dictar la orden y encargar al secretario de la sala que programe la nueva audiencia, se despidió deseándoles felices fiestas.

Por lo pronto, Nya y Sophie regresarían a casa a recoger algunos regalos para llevarlos al hospital. David, en cambio, se encontraría con Trina antes de alcanzarlas. La hora de visitas terminaría en unas horas y querían pasarlas junto a Tori.

Ella por el contrario no deseaba pasar la víspera de Navidad con nadie.

—Te ves muy bien —le dijo el doctor que entró a revisarla—. ¿Estas lista para una linda velada? Las enfermeras aquí cantan villancicos y reparten un pequeño regalo a los pacientes.

—A decir verdad, no quiero hacer nada hoy. Estoy cansada y preferiría dormir temprano.

—Te es difícil encontrar espíritu navideño aquí, eh, lo entiendo.

—Es solo que, este año, no tengo nada que festejar.

El médico se extrañó de verla en tan pobre ánimo y sacó de su bolsillo una paleta de caramelo de regalo. Le aseguró que le explicaría a su familia de su deseo de descansar y se despidió cerrando la puerta tras él. Con pena les pidió a las enfermeras que no la incluyeran en su ritual, sería mejor si reservaban su regalo para la mañana. Esperaba que con una noche tranquila, despertara menos agobiada.

—Acaba de llamar el doctor, Tori no quiere vernos hoy —dijo Nya sentándose vencida en el sillón de su sala. Soltando los regalos que tenía en las manos sobre el asiento contiguo—. ¿Qué hacemos?

—Dios, yo preferiría no dejarla sola, pero tampoco quiero indisponerla más. Ha pasado llorando desde que despertó —respondió Sophie saliendo de la cocina con un postre que había preparado para festejar la fecha. Lo dejó en la mesa del comedor y se encaminó a la sala—. Siento que no es solo esto lo que la está afectando, ¿sabes?

Nya también lo había notado. Pensaba que debía ser algo relacionado con la ausencia de su novia durante esos días, pero no podía confirmar nada. Tori se negaba a dirigirle la palabra.

—Iba a quedarme hoy con ella. Esperaba que por ser víspera de Navidad pudiera perdonarme, hablarme sobre lo que le angustia…

—Lo hará, a su tiempo. —Suspiró la pelirroja, sentándose en el apoyabrazos del sillón, ofreciéndole un suave masaje a su esposa—. Démosle espacio esta noche. Piensa en lo que dijo el juez y mañana trata de hablar con ella.

—Me habría gustado darle un presente hoy, algo especial, como cuando era chica y ponía esa sonrisa enorme… Extraño tanto su sonrisa.

—Aún puedes hacerlo —dijo Sophie, levantándose para buscar su teléfono—. Tengo una idea que podríamos intentar.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Nadie, nunca en su vida, debería creerle a la autora de este fic cuando dice faltan tantos capítulos. Ya no diré cuantos faltan porque mañana seguramente se me ocurre algo extra y «ta-ra» no se termina nunca.

Espero que les haya gustado este, sí un poco denso con información y cosas. En todo caso, importante así que… nos leemos pronto.

Si quieren, ya saben, los códigos de honor que se usan son:

:) - :( - :S - etc.

Suerte.

P.D. MookieFan, mi novia no se enoja en realidad, es muy cool para hacerse líos. Solo que… no sé, "a mí" no me gustan las confianzas pasadas de tono con gente que ni conozco en la vida real. Todo bien, deja lo que desees. No me hago más drama.


	47. Sorpresas de Navidad

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

No festejar Navidad se sentía como el perfecto lazo —pomposo y brillante— decorando el regalo que había sido este año.

Y sí, Tori estaba llevando sus decepciones al extremo, no todo había sido un desastre. Era solo que pasar la noche sola en un hospital no hacía mucho por su ánimo. Les había dado vuelta a las palabras de su tía, una y otra vez en su cabeza, sin encontrar un discurso que pudiera convencerla de cambiar su opinión, además de otra inquietud que se inmiscuía de cuanto en cuanto: Jade, su ausencia y las novedades que había escuchado el día anterior.

En todo caso y dentro de lo que cabía en ese preciso momento, quería olvidarlo todo por unas horas y relajarse. Su único problema era la incomodidad que sentía con su almohada. No encontraba la manera de acomodarse y descansar.

Se sentó y dio de golpes intentando suavizarla. Volvió a tirarse sobre ella, pero nada. Dio media vuelta, se acomodó y no, estaba demasiado baja. La doblo en dos y tampoco, ahora estaba muy alta, el cuello le pasaría factura en la mañana. Cambió de posición una vez más y otra más y, finalmente, se quitó el estorbo y se cubrió la cara con ese objeto inútil que no la dejaba perderse en sus sueños.

Gritó… por un largo tiempo.

Cuando terminó su berrinche soltó la presión de la almohada y se descubrió la cara lanzándola lejos de su persona.

—¡Heeey! —Escuchó inesperadamente una voz que la hizo girar de inmediato en dirección a la puerta.

—¡Ahhh! —gritó la latina en la oscuridad, sentándose en un solo movimiento. No esperaba que alguien estuviese justo ahí, se suponía que el doctor pediría privacidad y estaría tranquila, más que nada, sola.

—¡Si no me quieres aquí me voy, pero no me saques a golpes!

—¡¿Jade?!

—Jo, jo, jo… ¡jo! —exclamó claramente agraviada.

—¡Jade! —Tori se precipitó a la mesa de luz y encendió la lámpara para asegurarse de que no estaba imaginando cosas. Al verla allí, bajó sus piernas de la camilla y se incorporó con rapidez, alcanzando el cuello de su novia un segundo más tarde.

—¡Feliz Navidad, Vega! —dijo la visitante acogiéndola en sus brazos. Llevaba su típico traje negro más una gorrita de Santa Claus que destacaba completamente su palidez—. No me digas que esperabas que venga con traje de elfo, porque… no se puede ser tan sexy en un hospital —mencionó al ver como era admiraba de pies a cabeza al romper el abrazo.

—Tú siempre eres sexy… —El rostro de la morena había cambiado totalmente, sus pómulos realzaban su felicidad y marcaban aún más su sonrisa.

Jade apareciendo de la nada absoluta, sí que era una sorpresa. No había escuchado de ella en días, ni siquiera le había enviado un mensaje desde que despertó.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! El tiempo de visitas terminó hace horas.

—Tus tías llamaron a mis padres, así que… tú y yo somos nuestros regalos de Navidad. —Levantó su maleta unos centímetros del piso, dando a entender que se quedaría la noche.

—¡¿Hablas en serio?! —Parecía que a Tori le faltaban brazos para sujetarse de su cuello y labios para llenarla de besos—. ¡Es genial, es genial, es genial!

—Me sorprende que Nya lo permitiera. Parece que se ha calmado mucho desde que despertaste —mencionó Jade, dejando con una sola mano sus cosas en el armario de la habitación, la otra permanecía firmemente atajada por Tori—. Cuando estabas en coma, nadie podía acercarse dos centímetros a tu habitación.

—Nya… —susurró su respuesta con enojo, sacudiendo la cabeza en su retirada a la camilla y soltó el agarre—. ¡¿Sabías que quiere regresarme a la clínica?! —prosiguió su protesta con una clara mueca de insatisfacción.

—Me enteré, me lo contó papá. Habló con el tuyo hace unos días acerca de la audiencia de hoy. —Jade dijo, siguiendo sus pasos para sentarse a su lado.

—Hmm —La otra chica soltó un resoplido con la nariz. Esta confesión no ayudaba a las cosas. Su novia conocía los pormenores de su situación y aún así se había mantenido al margen. Eso sólo quería decir que, lo que había escuchado la tenía confundida o indecisa. Parecía el momento de hablarlo.

—Te quedaste muy callada, ¿estás bien?

—Sí. Solo… pensaba.

—Okey —aceptó Jade, sintiéndose extraña por la bipolaridad del recibimiento, al principio tan alegre y ahora tan apagado. No habían pasado ni diez minutos y ya se percibía una fuerte tensión—. ¿Sabes qué dijo el juez? —Siguió, tratando de normalizar la conversación.

—No, mis tías no regresaron después de su audiencia. Me imagino que me contarán mi suerte mañana… —le comentó, viendo un genuino asombro en su acompañante—. No pongas esa cara, yo misma pedí que no lo hicieran.

—Es Navidad, pensé que querrías pasar con tu familia.

—Con todo esto de la audiencia… lo único que necesito saber es cuál lugar tengo que llamar hogar por los siguientes dos meses.

—¿No has hablado con tu tía sobre lo que quieres?

—Lo intenté cuando me lo contó, pero ya sabes cuan testaruda es.

—Por supuesto, se parece a la sobrina —dijo riendo, sin lograr recuperar la buena cara de su novia—. Tema sensible. Okey, entendido. —Mejor decidió cambiar de tema—. Te ves bien.

—Gracias, me siento mejor.

—Eso es bueno… muy bueno de hecho.

Ninguna sabía exactamente qué decir a continuación. Tori lamentó que su encuentro haya sido precisamente esa noche, ya que, la conversación que tenían pendiente, se veía cada vez más cercana y lo que tenía que decir podría terminar tan mal como bien. Todo dependía de su compañera.

"Mejor aclararlo todo ahora. Valor Tori, vamos", se daba ánimos a ella misma antes de romper el silencio en el que se sumieron por varios segundos.

—Te he extrañado estos días —dijo en voz baja, sin ánimo de reclamar, aunque en los oídos de Jade se escuchó tal cual—. Nya mencionó que había hablado con tus padres el miércoles, aceptando que vinieras. —Continuó, esperando que su novia dijera algo al respecto en cualquier momento, pero ella se mantuvo en silencio escuchándola—. Esperaba verte por aquí ayer, o… tal vez que me envíes un mensaje, o… —Dejó sus palabras al ver que Jade volvió su vista hasta sus piernas que colgaban de la camilla, estaba apenada—. Olvídalo, no importa.

—Lo siento… —respondió la otra chica, sin saber cómo explicarle por qué se había alejado. Lo que no sabía es que Tori ya conocía la razón.

—Cat vino ayer.

—Hmm… —Jade largó un suspiro—, ¿y el resto de chicos… vinieron con ella?

—No, ellos no. Andre me escribió. Está a manos llenas con su abuela y dijo que me visitaría pasadas las fiestas.

—¿Y qué se cuenta Cat?

—Cosas…

La forma como Tori dijo esa palabra, albergaba demasiados sentimientos. Cat debió haber escuchado las noticias de alguna manera en la escuela, lo presentía. Varias personas la habían felicitado al enterarse, la mayoría de ellos maestros que habían escuchado los rumores de otros colegas. Probablemente la pelirroja se lo comunicó sin intensión de crear un problema, pero era evidente, Tori sabía lo de la aceptación a la Universidad de Nueva York.

—¿Cómo… cuáles? —le preguntó de todas formas, tanteando el terreno. Evitaría a toda costa decir algo que creía innecesario, ella ya había tomado una decisión al respecto.

—Que le va bien con Robbie y que… —"Vamos Tori, dilo y ya. Sácalo a la luz. Es hora de hablar", pensó tomando aire—. Que te escuchó hablar con Sikowitz acerca de tu carta de aceptación a NYU.

Muy lentamente y sin dejar de mirarla, Jade acercó su mano hasta la de la morena y la acarició suavemente.

—Quería contártelo, pero…

—… Tenías que pensar.

—No hay nada que pensar — la interrumpió Jade de golpe, poniéndose a la defensiva sin darse cuenta—. No iré, sé lo que quiero y…

—¡No, espera! No digas nada, déjame hablar.

Jade abrió la boca en son de protesta y la cerró al sentir un dedo cubrir sus labios.

—Irás a Nueva York. Seguirás la carrera que has soñado por años y…

—¡No…! —protestó, volviendo a sentir que la detenían con delicadeza.

—«Y»… no vas a preocuparte por mí —Continuó. Jade retiró los dedos de su novia y comenzó a sacudir con la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Aplicaré a la Universidad de California y estaré bien. Estaremos juntas y eso es lo que importa, Tori.

—Jade…

—Tú eres mi novia y a mi no me molesta hacer este cambio…

—¿Por mí?

—Por nosotras… Y bueno sí, por ti —aceptó al encontrarse con una mirada llena de reclamo por querer negarlo.

—Yo no soy tu responsabilidad.

—Eres «mi novia» y yo haré los sacrificios que tenga que hacer.

—Te equivocas —replicó la latina—. No es lo que yo quiero o necesito.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga, que me vaya y te deje aquí?… ¿Sola?

—Quiero que entiendas que no puedes ir por la vida dejando tus sueños de lado, o bueno, puedes, pero no debes… menos por mí.

—No estoy abandonando nada, es solo un cambio, como el que mis papás hicieron al tenerme.

—Yo no soy tu hija, Jade.

—Da lo mismo Tori, eres mi novia.

—No, es muy distinto. Yo no soy un bebé indefenso. Tengo diecisiete años, casi dieciocho, puedo cuidarme sola.

Jade se levantó de la camilla y se alejó unos pasos. Sus gestos habían cambiado notablemente a unos muy duros y confusos. Después de todo, había tomado esa decisión por Tori, porque creía que era lo mejor.

¿Por qué no podía entender que le importaba ella más que una estúpida universidad?

—Dame tu teléfono. —Le exigió la morena al verla tan molesta. Se lo haría más fácil. Jade la miró extendiendo el ceño con asombro—. No tengo internet en el mío y el WIFI del hospital apesta.

Lo sacó de su bolsillo trasero y se lo entrego. Tori se apuró abriendo su cuenta de correo electrónico y buscó una cadena de mensajes, colocando el primero en la pantalla. Le pidió que lo leyera. Jade tomó el aparato en manos, regresando la vista a su chica por un par de segundos y comenzó a leer.

—Tori… —Quiso preguntar al pasar varias líneas, entendiendo de qué trataba.

—Solo termínalo.

Le hizo casó y continuó. El email era una carta muy extensa que Tori había enviado la última semana de octubre, unos días después de salir de la clínica de desórdenes alimenticios. Estaba decidida a darle vuelta a su situación.

Cuando llegó al final le pidió nuevamente el aparato y pasó al siguiente mensaje, una vez más, pidiéndole que lo concluya antes de preguntarle cualquier cosa.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que habló, conmocionada:

—¡¿Te aceptaron?!

—Sí, recibí mi paquete hace un poco más de dos semanas, antes de que tú y yo regresáramos.

—¡¿Así nada más?! ¡¿Con un email?!

Tori rió por la clara indignación que Jade expresaba en sus palabras. Su espíritu de competencia era evidente.

—¿Me envidias?

—Pero claro, yo tuve que escribir todo un libreto y filmar el corto del proyecto para que la universidad lo acepte como aplicación —Jade no intentó disimular su molestia—. Digo, felicitaciones, pero es la Universidad de Nueva York, ¡no entras con un email!

La incrédula chica volvió a leer la respuesta del decano de admisiones y notó algo de lo que no se había percatado la primera vez.

—Espera… ¿escuela de negocios?

—Mhmm —Tori asintió. Jade no pronunció palabra, tan solo alzó sus cejas esperando una explicación.

La latina sintió una repentina intranquilidad. Se acomodó mejor en la camilla, girando ligeramente hacia su novia que continuaba de pie frente a ella y respiró profundamente.

—Hasta hace poco no tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer con mi futuro. Siempre quise hacer algo importante, ¿sabes? Algo que tenga sentido —Jade la escuchaba atenta, aun conservando su distancia—. Antes de entrar a nuestra escuela quería ser bióloga o científica; descubrir algo impresionante, hacerme famosa. —Siguió ante una inmutable Jade West—. Después de dar ese primer concierto sustituyendo a Trina… mi enfoque cambió por la música. Personalmente creo que lo hago bien…

—Lo haces muy bien. —La detuvo, nada más afirmándolo.

—Gracias, yo de verdad lo creo, pero… no voy a ser una famosa cantante o actriz.

—¿Por qué diablos no? Eres buena y no lo digo porque seas mi novia.

—Sé que eres sincera, no es eso.

—¡¿Entonces?!

—Jade, seamos realistas. Soy una de cientos. El noventa y cinco por ciento de las personas que entran en esta profesión, nunca logran alcanzar las metas que se plantean…

—Gracias por los ánimos.

—No… Vamos, sabes que no me refiero a ti. Tú eres excelente, eres una de las pocas personas que con su talento y voluntad pueden hacer lo que quieran.

—¡Tú también…!

—No, no lo digas así. Yo no lo quiero… podría, pero no…

Escuchando esa última afirmación, a Jade la llenó un impulso por apretar algo muy fuerte y romperlo en mil pedazos.

¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?

Se suponía que su sueño era ser una cantante famosa y era buena, podía conseguirlo. Definitivamente no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. En el fondo, escucharla tan decidida, no hacía más que angustiarla.

—Esto no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué? No entiendo —le preguntó la pelinegra, todavía caminando en círculos por la habitación.

—Ven… —le pidió Tori, encontrándose con una negativa—. Bien, te lo explicaré. —Se enderezó, subió las piernas a la camilla y las cruzó poniéndose cómoda. Se estiró hasta la mesa de noche, dándole un sorbo a su vaso de agua y continuó—. Mi desorden está muy atado al estrés, a la falta de control y esta carrera, la que pensé que quería, la fama… es un agujero sin fin, ¿entiendes?

Sí, no era difícil de comprender la preocupación que tenía, pero en todas las carreras hay estrés, nada te asegura la estabilidad.

—Eso lo sé, Jade, pero es distinto. Dime si no es una exigencia, más para una mujer en el mundo del espectáculo, de siempre estar en forma, ser atractiva, delgada, perfecta.

—Ahí tienes a Fat Amy, ejemplo perfecto de que no tienes la razón.

—Ajá, ¿una de cuántas actrices?, ¿cien?, ¿doscientas?, ¿y cuántas cantantes, Jade?

—¡Si eres buena en lo que haces eso no importa y tú lo eres!

—Ese no es el punto. Se trata de las presiones de los medios, del público, de la disquera, los managers, las cadenas de televisión. No quieras hacerte la ciega, porque sabes muy bien que así es.

—¡Hay otras cosas que puedes hacer, como componer o…!

—¿Escribir? —preguntó, sabiendo perfectamente que no era su fuerte—. Tú sabes que lo mío es cantar. Cuando escribía canciones lo hacía con Andre porque el experto en eso es él. Y en la creación de guiones, yo no me destaco como tú, esa es la verdad.

—¿Entonces vas a tirar todo por la borda?

—No, no quiero hacerlo. Puedo seguir cantando como aficionada, de forma independiente, para sentirme bien conmigo misma, pero no lo haré de forma profesional.

—¡¿Y qué diablos harás en negocios?!

—¡Lo que sé hacer! —respondió indignada. Esperaba resistencia, pero esta reacción bordeaba en la intransigencia. Jade no se percataba de lo que hacía. Sus reclamos se habían tornado demasiado personales, como si la imposición de la nueva carrera estuviese dirigida a ella.

—No, no te entiendo… no sé con qué cara puedes tirar tu talento y cambiarlo por algo tan frío como una carrera de negocios.

—Okey —dijo Tori, tratando de mantener la calma, buscando la forma de darse a comprender—. ¿Sabías que he manejado el Café de Nya por dos veranos, sin ninguna supervisión?

—¡¿El Café?!… ¡¿El Magic Box Café?! Eso es lo que vas a hacer con tu vida. ¡¿Manejar una cafetería?!

"Auch", pensó Tori. ¿Tan mal pensaba del objetivo al cual le había puesto tanto cariño? ¿Valía la pena seguir explicándolo?

Le tomó unos minutos decidir que haría el intento.

—Empezaré con uno y lo convertiré en una cadena exclusiva, tan o más famosa que _Starbucks_.

—No eres graciosa.

—No es una broma.

Tori sintió que la juzgaban demasiado duro. ¿Sería esta la misma reacción que tendría el resto de su familia? Porque si era así, tal vez lo mejor sería no decir nada hasta que llegue la hora final.

A Jade no le daban ganas de continuar la conversación. Llegó al punto de querer tomar su camino y salir de ahí, mas, antes de hacerlo decidió sentarse en el sillón a espaldas de su novia, permaneciendo lo más apartada que pudo. Su distancia claramente hablaba de lo mucho que discrepaba en su opinión, en cierto punto hasta un poco de la vergüenza que sentía por no poder ponerse en sus zapatos.

—Sé que no suena tan excitante como una carrera en el mundo del espectáculo. Eso no la hace menos emocionante para mí. No es… un sueño frío o sin una razón.

Su acompañante decayó con esa declaración. Había utilizado mal sus palabras y por supuesto, lo que más le dolía a Tori había sido que menospreciara algo que para ella era importante.

—Bien, quieres un Café… Me imagino que… es tierra segura —dijo Jade, haciendo un esfuerzo.

—No entiendes nada —le contestó Tori, molesta por la inferencia de que solamente perseguía este camino porque era «fácil» y conocido.

—Vamos, Tori. No, no entiendo. Trato, pero ayúdame —suplicó la chica pálida, dejando su cuerpo resbalarse sin cuidado sobre el respaldar del sillón.

La calma fue llegando de a poco con el pasar de los minutos. Tori dio finalmente la vuelta y bajó de la camilla para sentarse junto a su novia.

—¿Qué sientes cuando escribes? —se acomodó lo más cerca que pudo, arrimándose a su cuerpo hasta descansar su cabeza en los hombros en sus hombros.

—No sé… es como si me metiera en un mundo paralelo y el tiempo vuela, me divierto, me pierdo. Quizá es… paz, siento paz.

El sentimiento era conocido, la diferencia es que Tori lo había encontrado en más de una actividad. Seguramente era por esa razón que Jade no lograba comprenderla, su sueño era uno, «eso» era lo que importaba y hasta hace unos minutos, algo que compartían.

—Yo me siento así cuando llego al Café, en paz —le explicó—. Es genial, ¿sabes? Llegar en las mañanas y preparar todo para recibir a la gente. Pararme en media sala y repartir M&amp;Ms con los chicos, organizar eventos, hablar con los proveedores. Es algo que se me da natural. No siento estrés por eso, ni siquiera en los días más difíciles. Para mí es emocionante encontrar soluciones, inventar, estar con la gente. Me gusta.

—Por eso es que eres buena en la música también. Tienes mucho carisma.

—Gracias… Es distinto, pero sí, podría tener algo que ver.

—¿Desde cuando… piensas en esto?

—Cuando salí de la clínica y Gayle me recomendó intentar volver a mi rutina. Ir a trabajar en el Café era… quizá una de las pocas cosas que podía hacer con gusto y donde el tiempo volaba.

—Me imagino que no solo fue el email el que te hizo entrar.

Tori se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla a su novia, entre risas. Tan linda, todavía dudaba si con eso había sido suficiente.

—No. Además de la carta explicando mi desorden y mi ambición por recuperarme y estudiar allí, hice un esbozo del tipo de negocio que me gustaría implementar y del impacto social que tendría. Es lo que creo que los convenció, que no es tan solo un negocio, tiene un giro importante, no sería una simple cafetería.

—Me imagino que no, pero creo que si me das detalles ahora me explotará la cabeza —respondió Jade buscando contacto y entrelazó sus dedos, finalmente cediendo.

Tori estuvo de acuerdo con ella, tal vez era demasiado por una noche, pero aún necesitaba aclarar una parte importante de su aceptación. La condición principal que le había impuesto la universidad era que se mantenga estable durante un período no menor a seis meses, tanto en peso como en constancia de su tratamiento. Presentar informes detallados del psicólogo o terapeuta a su cargo y pasar un examen de perfil psicológico que avalara su capacidad de estudiar sin recaer. Las políticas de la institución eran claras. No expondrían a estudiantes con desórdenes mentales a comprometer su salud y tampoco arriesgar el bienestar del resto de compañeros y profesores.

—Eso es… denso.

—Lo es, lo peor es que ya llevaba un mes y medio, hasta el pequeño accidente que me trajo aquí.

—¿Gayle sabe de tu aplicación?

—A breves rasgos, le pregunté si podría darme un informe, como el que me pidieron, para poder adjuntarlo a mis solicitudes. Ella accedió emocionada, pero no le dije que ya tenía una aceptación.

A Jade se le complicaba entender el secretismo de su novia. Un evento como este se merecía reconocimiento, celebración, sin embargo, ella lo escondía como si estuviese haciendo algo ilegal.

—Crees que la idea de que yo viaje al otro lado del país y vivir sola, va a tranquilizar a Nya. Me trata como si fuera una niña. Prefiero decírselo después de que cumpla los dieciocho y así no arriesgarme a nada. Iré a Nueva York y punto, ya hasta conseguí una beca, solo debo presentar la aceptación final junto con la carta de Gayle y listo.

—No puedo creer que no me hayas contado nada de esto desde que regresamos.

—¿Así como tú me contaste que entraste también y que pensabas rechazarlo?

—Touché… —contestó ya más tranquila y de repente se dio cuenta de algo que había dejado en segundo plano por discutir una superficialidad de la carrera que seguiría—. ¡Soy una estúpida!

—¿Apenas te das cuenta? —rió Tori, que sabía muy bien a qué se refería.

—¡Increíblemente estúpida! ¡¿Tori?!—su ánimo se prendió como una llama y saltó del sillón—. ¡Esto significa que iremos a Nueva York, si logramos cumplir las condiciones, nos vamos juntas!

—No, si yo logro hacerlo, nos vamos. De lo contrario, te vas tú, yo te alcanzaré apenas pueda.

—Detalles… ¡El punto es que nos vamos!

Ahora la noche si se sentía emocionante. Digna de festejo. Había que hacer un brindis. Jade se apresuró a buscar su mochila y sacó de la misma dos jugos y un paquete de las galletas que tanto le gustaban a su novia.

—Sé que no es «la» cena de Navidad, pero… —dijo colocando los popotes en las bebidas y le entregó una a la morena que ya se había incorporado del asiento—, son las diez de la noche y vamos a celebrar.

Ambas chicas alzaron los jugos al aire y chocaron los empaques suavemente, sorbiendo la bebida de a poco.

—Bien… ahora ¿qué quieres hacer? Traje unas películas.

—¡Perfecto! —respondió Tori emocionada, subiendo nuevamente a la camilla para meterse bajo la sábana—. Eres el mejor regalo de Navidad, el mejor, el mejor.

—Eres tan cursi, Vega. Veremos una película muy navideña para que se te pase.

—¿Muuuy navideña? Déjame adivinar… ¿Tijereteando 2?

—Bueno, la trama sucede en la víspera de Navidad y las tijeras son las que se usaban para empacar los regalos. No se puede ser más navideño que eso.

—Está bien, ven aquí… —le dijo dando un par de palmadas al colchón.

—Me advirtieron afuera que debía quedarme en el sofá.

—Bueno, entonces yo voy para allá. —La morena tomó la almohada y la acomodó, preparando la cobija para abrigarse.

—Me gusta como piensas, Vega. Iré a cambiarme de ropa con un pantalón más cómodo y regreso.

Así pasaron la noche aunque muy poco vieron de la película, la sesión de besos que inició después del primer asesinato no paró hasta el último. Más tarde, con la pantalla encendida en el menú del DVD, continuaron charlando sobre lo que había sucedido en esos días, lo que habían dicho sus amigos del café y de la escuela, qué había pasado con Cami.

—Ya no das más, Tori. Quizá deberías volver a la camilla para que estés más cómoda y descanses.

—Mmmm… no —dijo con suavidad, bordeando entre el sueño y la conciencia—. Mejor abrázame.

—Te estoy abrazando, de lo contrario ya estarías de trasero en el suelo.

—Me refiero a que me hagas cucharita.

—Vega… Dios, ¿cucharita?

—Síííííí, cucharita —balbuceó adormitada.

—Está bien, Vega, ven.

—La morena dio la vuelta y bostezó por una última vez. Pronto ambas se quedaron dormidas, dandole paso al sueño. Había sido una larga, larga noche.

La hora de visita inició al día siguiente a eso de las diez de la mañana. Las chicas aún dormían cuando Sophie abrió la puerta de la habitación, viendo la tierna escena. Dejó que Nya llegara a la puerta y se estremeciera al verlas antes de acercarse para despertarlas. Pronto Stephan pasaría a buscar a Jade para llevarla a casa y sería mejor que estuviese lista.

Nya decidió abandonar la habitación para no causarle malestar a su sobrina y esperó a que Jade saliera al pasillo para hablar con ella.

La chica se acomodó la chaqueta y recogió sus cosas, despidiéndose de su novia hasta la tarde, que regresaría para saludarla antes de que termine la hora de visitas. Al salir se encontró con la esbelta mujer que había sido su jefe y dio unos pasos inseguros hasta llegar a ella.

—Feliz Navidad.

—Feliz Navidad, Jade —le respondió la mujer con una sonrisa, relajando la tensión del encuentro.

—Gracias por… lo de ayer.

—Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Sobre todo después de que, gracias a ti, Tori está de vuelta con nosotros.

—Esa no fui yo, tan solo estuve en el lugar correcto y en el momento adecuado.

—Prefiero creer que fuiste tú —la mujer extendió su mano hasta su hombro y la acarició con agradecimiento—. Creo que, soy tan mala en esto de ser mamá, que no me doy cuenta cuando lo estoy arruinando todo.

Jade sintió que era el momento apropiado para argumentar las razones por las que Tori no debía volver a la clínica, pero se encontró con una sorpresa antes de poder hablar.

—No puedo volver a internar a Tori —dijo la mujer, haciendo un esfuerzo por encontrar tranquilidad en su nueva decisión—. Me imagino que tú ya sabes sobre… sus planes.

La chica dudó en responderle. Lo que la mujer conociera podía ser algo muy distinto a lo que había conversado con su novia la noche anterior y no quería meterla en más problemas.

—Hoy, entré a su alcoba para dejar sobre su cama unos regalos de sus primos y encontré, caído en el piso, debajo de la cama, un sobre de la Universidad de Nueva York.

Bien, lo sabía ya no tenía que callar.

—Lo comentamos anoche.

—Si la interno, todo su esfuerzo… —Se interrumpió a ella misma, pensando en el daño que le haría—. Yo solo quiero que esté bien, pero tengo tanto miedo.

—Yo también lo tuve. Tori es mi vida… como me imagino que será la tuya… —Jade se solidarizó— Creo que deberías hablar con ella. Tori está decidida, segura de lo que quiere y, la verdad, creo que estará bien.

—Lo haré, solo espero que quiera hablar conmigo.

Pasaron varios minutos desde que se despidió de su antigua empleada, permaneciendo de pie en el pasillo. Intentaba decidir que palabras usar con su sobrina para no alienarla más.

El pesar que llevaba grabado en el pecho era notable. Si Tori quería irse lejos, lo haría. Para ese entonces ya sería mayor de edad y no podría detenerla. Si se oponía la perdería.

Vio a otras familias ir y venir. La fecha había llenado el hospital con visitantes. El piso en el que Tori se encontraba era el área de pediatría, por lo que habían muchos niños de no menos de diez años y un par de excepciones. Entre ellas una niña de cinco con tez morena y unos ojos color chocolate brillantes, que no dejaba de mirarla a lo lejos. Se le acercó de manera casi imperceptible y le extendió su mano, entregándole uno de los globos rojos que llevaba en el otro puño.

—Creo que lo necesitas más que yo —le dijo con una gran sonrisa que marcaba unos redondos y pronunciados pómulos.

Apenas la mujer aceptó el regalo, la niña dio media vuelta, agitando su mano y desapareció por el corredor dando de saltos. Nya se estremeció al verla, de alguna forma era como reconocer a su pequeña sobrina cuando era niña; alegre, generosa, perfecta.

Tomó aire y fuerzas, caminando hasta la entrada de la habitación. Empujó ligeramente la puerta y, a una corta distancia, vio a su esposa conversar animadamente con la chica que, por primera vez en días, le regalaba un gesto de cariño.

Sophie se levantó de su puesto, invitando a su esposa a acomodarse en el mismo lugar y las dejó solas para que pudieran hablar.

—Confió en ti —le dijo después de saludarla con un abrazo—. Perdóname por ser tan obstinada, por… no escucharte.

—Creo que eso es algo que tú y yo tenemos en común, somos tercas…

—Somos mujeres Vega —dijo la mayor soltando una risa que compartieron juntas—. No voy a imponerme más. El doctor nos dijo ayer que puede darte hoy el alta. Así que, si te sientes lista, iremos a casa.

La noticia ya no era nueva para Tori, Sophie se lo había comentado apenas llegó. Se sentía muy aliviada y emocionada de volver a su cama, a sus cosas, más que nada a su familia.

—Lamento no haber sido la sobrina que merecías, de verdad lo siento. Les he hecho mucho daño.

—No es así, yo… lamento no saber cómo ser mamá. No de una adolescente al menos. Tal vez no me vaya tan mal si empiezo por un bebé.

—Serás una mamá increíble, Nya. Exigente, pero genial.

La mujer pellizco la quijada de su sobrina con cariño y le confesó lo que había encontrado en la mañana. Hablaron de sus planes de forma muy general, ya tendrían tiempo de entrar en detalle, lo más importante era abandonar ese lugar.

La ayudó a ponerse de pie y recoger sus pocas cosas, metiendo todo en un bolso sin mucho esmero. El doctor llegó pronto y rápidamente firmó los papeles, entregando las recomendaciones y la receta médica que debía seguir por un par de semanas más. Tan solo faltaba que Nya arreglara los costos del hospital con su seguro de salud y podían ponerse en camino.

Para cuando la mujer volvió de la oficina de pagos, David, Trina, Tori y Sophie la esperaban sentados en la pequeña camilla, reían sonoramente con una de las anécdotas de universidad de su sobrina mayor. Se dio un minuto para admirar la escena y entró.

—¿Vamos a casa?

—Vámonos.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Hola gente bonita. Buen domingo a tooooodos.

Yo me prepararé para jugar un poco de Tomb Raider y quizá escribir un poco más en la tarde.

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y… y… ahora sí ya solo falta uno. Espero tenerlo pronto.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, de verdad, cada uno me llena de alegría y de ánimos para continuar.

Suerte y, ya saben, una carita feliz o triste no toma más de un par de segundos. Recuerden que es casi la última oportunidad de dejar sus comentarios. La última para la sorpresa del final XD.

¡Adior!


	48. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

¿Alguna vez miraste atrás y te preguntaste dónde comenzó todo?

La primera vez que cruzaste miradas con ese alguien y sentiste una punzada en medio del pecho, llenándote de adicción por saber más, por compartir más, por besar sus labios, por recorrer su piel con tus manos y no podías porque no sabías si era correcto o no, si era el momento preciso, si debías apostar porque necesitabas hacerlo, porque de lo contrario explotarías.

¿Lo recuerdas?

Yo no lo tengo claro, de verdad que no. Días como hoy trato de encontrar el instante en que supe que Tori era importante en mi vida y no puedo. Se me hace imposible pensar que hubo un tiempo en que era solo mi amiga y otro en que ni siquiera lo era.

Ahora está allí, frente a mí, concentrada estudiando para su último examen de carrera y se ve… tan linda.

Tiene el cabello recogido en un moño, ahora lo lleva más oscuro que en la secundaria, es casi negro. Le gusta experimentar con el color. Una tarde, hace como dos años, llegó con un tono más claro de su castaño natural y a unos treinta centímetros de las puntas iniciaba un decolorado que terminaba en magenta y naranja.

El estilo personal que adquirió durante ese tiempo es mi favorito, aunque todos sus juegos me gustan y mucho.

Tori no se atreve a tatuarse. Dice que la idea de sentir dolor le provoca demasiada ansiedad y prefiere los diseños que ella misma hace con tubos de pintura henna. Uno de los que más me gustó fue un par de labios que se hizo en su seno izquierdo. Ni siquiera pude verlo en persona porque viajé a celebrar el cumpleaños de mamá a Los Ángeles una semana que tenía libre y ella se quedó en Nueva York trabajando. Me envió una foto que atesoro como si fuese oro, eso fue todo. Otro de los que más me gustó era un par de tijeras que yo misma le dibujé en la parte posterior de su cuello. Los días que el tatuaje duró en su piel, me desviví pasando mi lengua por entre sus cuchillas, fue divertido, más para Tori que no podía dejar de reír por las cosquillas que le daba.

Experimenta mucho con la moda. Aunque en la mayoría de ocasiones yo preferiría que conserve un solo estilo. Mi peor pesadilla fue cuando se aficionó de los sombreros y… no es que le queden mal, bueno no taaan mal. Sin embargo prefiero a la Tori simple y con ropa floja, con un aire hippie, moderno, despreocupado.

En este momento lleva puestos sus lentes gruesos, un camisón blanco flojo con sus pantalones de pijama azules llenos de dibujos de rollos de sushi y unas pantuflas de garras de tigre blanco… adorable.

Han pasado cinco años y medio desde que vivimos juntas en Nueva York, seis desde que yo me mudé.

Los meses que siguieron a su salida del hospital esa Navidad, no fueron como un cuento de hadas.

Empezó ese año nuevo llena de ganas de cumplir sus seis meses de terapia constante y así poder viajar conmigo a principios de julio.

Habían varios cursos de verano que me interesaba tomar antes de iniciar oficialmente el semestre en octubre.

El plan era pedir alcoba compartida en los dormitorios de la universidad, vivir allí por al menos un año hasta conseguir trabajo y ahorrar dinero para mudarnos a una suite. No sucedió así.

Las terapias compartidas con su papá dieron buenos resultados. David se esforzó por crear el mejor ambiente para su hija. Resolvieron muchas de sus diferencias y él cambió completamente con respecto a sus creencias sobre la homosexualidad. Trató de incluir a Holly en el proceso, pero ella se negó rotundamente. No quería tener nada que ver con Tori, mucho menos con su cuñada, por lo que David pronto le puso el divorcio y en menos de un mes firmaron los papales.

En febrero festejamos nuestro primer día de San Valentín… en la cama.

Yo estaba cubierta en un sudor frío y ella tratando de alimentarme sopa de pollo. Me dio la peor gripe que había tenido en la vida. No podía hablar de lo afónica que estaba y solo recuerdo temblar toda la noche mientras tratábamos de ver una película. Pero para qué nos engañamos, apenas me quedé dormida, ella fue a jugar Mario Kart con mi hermano.

Seis días después y casi sin ánimo por la enfermedad, la ayudé junto con Meg y Ryder a mudarse de regreso a casa de los Vega. Su hogar de toda la vida.

Nya y Sophie habían empezado los tratamientos para quedarse embarazadas y Tori no quería «estorbar» —como si pudiera hacerlo—, no era como si las inyecciones de fertilidad y la inseminación artificial necesitaran de un ritual de apareamiento, pero… ella quería volver a casa antes de tener que mudarse definitivamente al otro lado del país por el tiempo que duraría su carrera. Además, su papá se lo había pedido varias veces y ella todavía cargaba con la nostalgia de que todo volvería a ser como antes de que su familia se cayera en pedazos; otra cosa que no sucedió. Esa primera noche de regreso en casa debió darnos pistas de que las cosas no estaban bien.

Tori me llamó a eso de las dos de la mañana. No había podido conciliar el sueño, quería charlar de algo, tal como solía hacerlo en el Centro Juvenil —cuando decayó completamente—, pero lo dejamos pasar. Pensamos que era la novedad de dormir en un sitio que se sentía ajeno, los nervios de regresar a sus cuatro paredes que ahora estaban completamente desnudas de sus posters o sus fotos, de los libros de sus repisas, de sus peluches… despejado de todas las cosas que convertían a ese cuarto en su habitación.

Pasaron unos días y volvió a llamarme. Intentaba hacerlo los viernes o los sábados para que no me desvele un día de escuela. Sin embargo, no porque no me llamaba significaba que dormía, tampoco que no había regresado a sus íntimas sesiones con el inodoro.

Después de varias semanas, su cuerpo finalmente la venció y se desmayó caminando a la biblioteca. Yo estaba en clases al otro lado de la escuela cuando el consejero estudiantil entró alterado al aula pidiéndome que lo acompañe a su oficina, donde me interrogó sobre lo que sabía.

Yo no tenía idea de nada. No lo presentía y es que Tori no mostraba señales de tener problemas. Lo ocultaba tan bien, mucho mejor que antes. Tenía siempre un buen ánimo, comía conmigo en el almuerzo, no se sobre ejercitaba, ni iba al baño de la escuela en la mañanas; no se escondía.

Su desorden llegaba en las noches, especialmente cuando su papá tenía que salir por algún caso a la comandancia de policía, lo cual solía ser muy seguido en esos días.

Tori había desarrollado un sistema. Hacía esfuerzo por no perder demasiado peso. En su lógica pensaba que, si no se salía de control, estaría bien. Se permitía bajar un par de libras y, si perdía un par más, se colocaba unas delgadas pesas en los muslos y así equiparaba el peso que debía tener cuando Gayle la hacía subir en la balanza. De esta manera no levantaba sospechas y, durante el día, se comportaba de manera normal.

Ese fue uno de los grandes problemas en su recuperación. Tori se había ganado la confianza de todos durante su tratamiento, mucho antes de que sucediera el envenenamiento con escopolamina. Gayle había dejado de pesarla en ropa interior y confiaba que estuviese siguiendo la dieta, que durmiera las horas recomendadas, que la mantuviera informada si algo sucedía. Tori violó todas las reglas y perdió completamente el control.

Cuando llegué al hospital ese día y entré a emergencias estaba llorando sin control, acariciando el catéter en su brazo. No quería hablarme, no sabía como explicarme lo que había pasado. Después me confesó que tenía miedo de que quisieran obligarla a ir a la clínica aunque era poco probable, Tori ya era mayor de edad, cumplió los dieciocho dos días antes de mudarse con su padre y para ingresar allí debía hacerlo voluntariamente.

Lo que más le preocupaba es que ya estábamos a finales de marzo y esos tres meses de tratamiento y «estabilidad» —que se supone que tenía—, se reducían nuevamente a cero. No podría ir conmigo a Nueva York a principios de verano. Si lograba mantenerse dentro de las condiciones adecuadas podría, quizá, mudarse en octubre, justo uno o dos días antes de iniciar el semestre. Eso si la universidad llegaba a la conclusión de que estaba en condiciones favorables y mantenían su cupo, de lo contrario, tendría que esperar al siguiente semestre que iniciaba en febrero, casi un año después.

No fue internada, ella se negaba y accedió a iniciar doble sesión con Gayle —es decir, cuatro días a la semana—, para descubrir qué era lo que había desencadenado sus compulsiones. Pronto descubrimos que tenía que ver con su mamá.

Desde el momento que llegó a casa había sentido una ansiedad terrible por su ausencia. La culpa de la separación de sus padres la perseguía, además de los recuerdos de la «familia feliz» que tuvo antes de salir del closet. Otro de los detonantes habían sido las palabras que Holly le había dicho cuando declaró que la prefería muerta antes que lesbiana. Todo contribuyó a sus dudas, a sus miedos, a sus frustraciones… a su desorden.

Su papá buscó inmediatamente una nueva vivienda. Vendió la casa, dividió el dinero con su ex esposa y compró un departamento en el oeste de Los Ángeles. Era cómodo, pequeño, pero lo suficiente para dos personas, más que nada, era una hoja en blanco. Cero recuerdos en sus pasillos, no había presiones, no existían ataduras de ningún tipo y Tori pudo concentrarse en mejorar, aunque ya nadie le creía cuando decía que cumplía con el tratamiento —bueno, teníamos razones para no hacerlo—, por supuesto, esto solo hacía que ella se sintiera más desilusionada y pasara la mayoría del tiempo molesta. Su genio era insoportable.

Junio llegó con bastante rapidez, los exámenes y proyectos finales consumieron todo nuestro tiempo. Pasamos muy pocos días juntas, lo que sólo trajo más estrés, pero Tori se las arregló para continuar con su progreso. Haría todo lo que fuese necesario para viajar a Nueva York en octubre.

Cuando el baile de graduación llegó, planeamos tener la noche más increíble y disfrutar de nuestra compañía. Esa sería la última fiesta a la que iríamos antes de separarnos por tres meses y no escatimaríamos en nada.

Yo compré un vestido que, tengo que decir, ha sido el más sexy que he usado en la vida. Tori hizo lo mismo y se veía des-pam-pa-nan-te. Sí, hermosa.

Hicimos la típica foto de amigos antes del baile y subimos en la limusina que compartimos con Meg y Ryder, pero el momento en que llegamos al coliseo y pusimos un pie fuera del coche, nos miramos los unos a otros y nos dimos cuenta no había nadie allí con quien realmente quisiéramos festejar, por supuesto, aparte de nosotros mismos… y Cat, quien, por cierto, en esos meses, se había hecho más a nuestro grupo que al de nuestros viejos amigos. Ella todavía estaba saliendo con Robbie, así que fue al baile con él, pero nosotros no teníamos razones para quedarnos. Subimos nuevamente a la limusina y fuimos a encontrarnos con los chicos del Magic Box Café.

Una vez que cerró el local, pusimos música en la sala de empleados y bailamos con ellos, pedimos unas pizzas y amanecimos allí, riéndonos de todo lo que había pasado ese año. Cami también fue, ella consiguió un trabajo a medio tiempo en otra cafetería. No le pagaban mal y decidió aprovechar su despido para enfocarse otra vez en sus estudios, le faltaba poco para terminar su carrera de administración. Ya no tenía una mala relación con Nya, ella se disculpó por todo y volvió a ofrecerle trabajo, pero Cam no quería romper el compromiso que había hecho con la otra empresa y resolvió no volver.

En la mañana fuimos a nuestras casas a ponernos algo más cómodo y nos reencontramos en la playa, donde se nos unió Cat, por suerte sin Robbie. Fue un buen fin de semana.

A finales de septiembre Tori rindió una serie de exámenes psicológicos que determinarían si podía, o no, entrar a la universidad ese semestre. Pasamos dos días de espera con todas las expectativas arriba y fue una lástima que el decano de la facultad le informara, con pena, que la junta educativa no creía que estaba lista aún, mas reservaría un cupo para febrero y esperaban que siguiera con la actitud positiva que parecía tener.

La noticia desató un arranque de ira que en mi vida había esperado de ella. Estaba cansada de esperar que las cosas salieran como quería y, cuando regresó a Los Ángeles con Nya, comenzaron a hacer planes para poner en marcha el plan de negocios que había presentado como aplicación a la universidad.

Su tía tenía la idea de expandir el negocio desde hace mucho tiempo y había intentado abrir una sucursal en San Francisco —lo que nunca sucedió después de todo el drama de ese año—, así que contaba con el capital necesario para hacer la inversión.

A principios de enero vinieron juntas con todos los trámites y permisos necesarios e iniciaron la búsqueda de un local.

No había duda que todo lo que tuviese que ver con su proyecto ponía a Tori de buen humor. Su actitud era completamente diferente a la que había tenido apenas cuatro meses atrás.

No tardaron en dar con el lugar perfecto. El local había sido una panadería hasta hace unos meses. Su dueño era un viejito que no tenía hijos o gente interesada en continuar el negocio y él quería viajar y disfrutar de su jubilación, por lo que cerró el negocio y puso el local bajo arriendo. Lo mejor de todo es que venía junto con «esto», el lugar donde vivimos ahora.

Es un departamento tipo estudio que él usaba como oficina y bodega. Nosotras le dimos nuestro propio estilo y, bueno, aquí estamos.

—¡¿Ya son las tres?! —me pregunta alarmada dejando el libro a medio leer sobre el sofá.

Regreso a ver la hora en mi teléfono y lo confirmo. Estamos tarde para preparar la cena. Tenemos a Cam y Nat de invitadas hoy, están festejando dos años de vivir en la gran ciudad.

—¡Tengo que ir a chequear a los chicos en el Café! —dice recogiendo rápidamente sus cosas para ponerlas sobre el escritorio y se refriega la frente como si hubiese olvidado algo—. ¿Compraste el vino?

—Sí, Tori, traje todo ayer. Ve a bañarte tranquila.

Continua, mirando a todo lugar, buscando qué es lo que está olvidando.

—¿Segura? No sé que falta… algo falta.

—Falta que te bañes, te vistas y vayas a trabajar antes de la cena. Yo prepararé la ensalada y meteré las lasañas al horno, ¿okey?

Vuelve a mirarme y me sonríe. Toma un respiro y, dándome un beso corto en los labios, sale disparada a tomar una ducha.

No puedo creer que ya sean dos años desde que nuestras amigas vinieron a hecharle una mano a Tori en el negocio y terminaron quedándose indefinidamente.

Lo que sucedió entonces nos tomó por sorpresa a todos, más a mí, que no supe darme cuenta de lo mucho que ciertas cosas aún la afectaban y podían hacerla recaer.

Una noche me despertó con un susurro. Solo pronunciaba mi nombre y yo, la verdad, estaba más allá que acá. Mi sueño era bastante pesado por toda la carga de trabajo y la universidad, que ni siquiera me desperté por completo.

Unas horas después sentí un sollozo a mis espaldas y giré para verla, estaba totalmente perdida en la acción de morder sus dedos. Los tenía rojos y entallados con las huellas de sus dientes, sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas y lucía completamente desesperada.

Le quité las manos de la boca y las cubrí con las mías pidiéndole que me diga qué era lo que le pasaba y a quién tenía que matar. Tal vez terminaba en suicidio, pero necesitaba saber quién le hizo daño, así fuese yo la culpable.

Le costó hablar. Por minutos lo único que hice fue escuchar su llanto y abrazarla, impedirle que siguiera haciéndose daño.

—Tan solo… no quiero vomitar más, no quiero hacerlo más… —me susurró aterrada y mi estómago decayó en lo más profundo.

Es… curioso, como las cosas importantes en la vida, aquellas de las que siempre estás pendiente, suelen convertirse en comunes y corrientes con el tiempo. Los cuidados que todos teníamos para ayudarla —para vigilarla—, se fueron desvaneciendo en el día a día, porque ella nos lo hacía tan fácil.

Tres años y medio pasaron sin un solo problema, sin una recaída. El progreso de Tori con la comida era notable. No se prohibía nada, no se preocupaba de ganar peso, es más, le gustaba estar más «rellenita», como a mí. Siempre preferiré a la Tori de 125 libras que a la de 95. Es cuestión de verlo por el lado sensual. Una mujer con curvas siempre es más sexy que una que parece tabla de surf. En todo caso, este es el tipo de comentarios que prefiero no mencionar muy seguido. Nunca sabes cómo van a afectar esas palabras a alguien con un desorden alimenticio, aunque constantemente intento que lo sepa, que se de cuenta de que lo noto y que me agrada.

Lamento tanto haberme perdido en la rutina en ese tiempo, en verla bien y no preocuparme de cómo seguía. Pensar equivocadamente que, en tan poco tiempo —o siendo más realistas, quizá en su vida entera— llegará a recuperarse del todo. Tori nunca terminó de resolver su detonante principal, su madre.

Cuatro semanas antes de esa noche, se había encontrado con ella en el centro comercial. Tori estaba haciendo algunas compras para la cafetería y se cruzaron en una de las filas del almacén de cocina.

Todavía me pregunto: ¿qué hacía Holly en Nueva York?

Ni Tori lo supo, peor yo. Solo sé que ese día comenzó todo nuevamente.

Su mamá le había preguntado si todavía seguía jugando a ser lesbiana o ya se le había pasado el gusto por contrariarla. Cuando su hija le contestó que no era un juego y que vivía muy feliz conmigo, ella prosiguió a culparla por su separación con David. Le dijo que era una egoísta, que además envenenó a su padre y que no se merecía nada bueno, que si se hubiera dado cuenta de la aberración que era y cambiaba, todos serían felices en ese momento.

Juro que no la entiendo. ¿Cómo un padre puede ser tan duro, tan cruel? ¿Para qué diablos trajo a ese hijo a la vida, si no era para darle su apoyo completo, darle su amor incondicional?

Holly era la que no merecía a Tori, no merecía a David tampoco. Él hizo lo imposible y logró aceptar una realidad que creía absurda, pero ahora entendía que su hija seguía siendo su hija y que él era su padre por sobre todas las cosas, que la amaría y la respetaría sin importar a quién diablos amara.

No, Holly merecía lo peor, merecía estar sola, merecía… morir atascada en un elevador, que le cayera un rayo y la partiera en dos, todo lo malo que cruzara por mi mente, ¡todo!

Durante esas semanas, Tori había recurrido a sus sesiones de purga en las horas que yo no estaba en casa. El trabajo la ayudaba a distraerse, pero cuando el estrés la alcanzaba, subía a casa, devoraba todo lo que encontraba y continuaba, una vez más, de rodillas en el baño, vaciando su culpa en el inodoro.

Estaba tan avergonzaba de su tropiezo y de haberse permitido caer, que solo empeoró las cosas, hasta que esa noche sintió unas ganas terribles de volver a hacerlo y se detuvo porque sabía que, si lo hacía, me despertaría y no quería que yo lo sepa.

Cuando me llamó entre sueños necesitaba que la abrazara, que la sujetara tan fuerte que no le permitiera ir al baño por nada del mundo. El problema fue que yo no desperté y, para evitar desahogarse vomitando, comenzó a hacerse daño físicamente. Sus dedos no llegaron a sangrar por las mordidas, pero de seguro le dolían increíblemente. Cada vez que los tocaba, ella retraía su cuerpo como si estuviera cortándola con un filo cuchillo. Me asustó.

Demoró horas en contármelo todo y yo reaccioné tal y como Nya lo hubiese hecho. Encendí todas las alarmas y le supliqué ir a un tratamiento, que regresara a las sesiones de terapia, que volviera por un tiempo a Los Ángeles, que intente recuperarse antes de que se vuelva a hundir, ahora con algo nuevo.

Tori llamó a Gayle, quien había abierto su propio centro de trastornos mentales y acordó ir unos meses a California para internarse en su programa, que consistía básicamente en sesiones de terapia con ella y otros profesionales.

Y así fue como Cam y Nat vinieron aquí.

Los tres meses que Tori estuvo lejos, ellas manejaron el lugar y, cuando regresó, encontraron otras tareas de las cuales ocuparse, expandiendo el negocio un poco más.

Ese susto nos costó mucho. Tori retrasó sus estudios un semestre, yo decaí en notas, ambas nos vimos afectadas en nuestra relación. Lo bueno es que Tori y yo seguimos aquí, luchando aunque sea difícil. Esa es la promesa, estar en las buenas y en las malas, sin importar cuanto trabajo haya por detrás, porque si hay ese sentimiento tan grande que nosotras compartimos, ese amor, en realidad, no es trabajo. Y yo no volveré a caer en la comodidad de la rutina.

Con lo que respecta a mí, la carrera fue dura, pero creo que así son todas. Conocí a mucha gente que vino y se fue. Meg y yo todavía somos buenas amigas, aunque ella sigue viviendo en California. Ya no es novia de Ryder, hablamos con él de vez en cuando, pero nosotras nos vemos cada vez que viajo a Los Ángeles a visitar a mi familia.

Yo me gradué hace un año y medio. Comencé a trabajar adaptando obras para Broadway, escribiendo mis propios guiones y asistiendo en la producción de algunas películas independientes. Nada muy significativo. Hasta ahora.

Hace unas semanas me contactaron de un programa de televisión con mucha promesa. Inician su segunda temporada y les interesa que entre a su equipo de escritores.

La historia se asemeja mucho a una que escribí y publiqué en línea. Les gustó la forma en que manejo los diálogos, mi sarcasmo, la forma en que construyo los personajes y me ofrecieron el empleo a tiempo completo con una oferta de producir y dirigir en la siguiente temporada, claro, si es que existe una, pero yo apuesto que sí, el programa de verdad promete mucho.

Lo hablamos con Tori.

Mudarnos a Los Ángeles al terminar nuestras carreras siempre fue algo que tuvimos en cuenta como una posibilidad. Lo que, en otras condiciones, hubiese sido otra fuerte decisión que podría arruinarlo todo. Lo bueno es que Tori maneja su propio negocio y tiene a dos personas en las que confía sin parpadear, y a quienes les comunicará esta noche que serán las co-administradoras permanentes del Magic Box Café, Nueva York. Ella volverá a hacerse cargo del negocio original y en unos meses abrir una sucursal. Tori es buena en lo que hace, debo reconocerlo.

Buscamos un departamento en Venice Beach a través de una página web y llegaremos a conocerlo apenas Tori egrese de la universidad para hacer el contrato definitivo, aunque estamos convencidas que queremos vivir allí. Tiene altos ventanales, es amplio y abierto y es en la planta baja, por lo que también tiene un pequeño jardín en el que podemos jugar con nuestro bebé.

Hace cuatro meses que decidimos adoptar. El monstruo es hermoso, a pesar de que a mí nunca me gustaron los perros, pero _Patas_ es… perfecto.

Una chica apareció por el Café dejando un volante ofreciendo cachorros en adopción y él era el único labrador amarillo que tenía un solo ojo. Había perdido el otro en un altercado con un perro adulto que vivía en la misma casa.

De primera, me recordó a ese peluche que compré para Tori cuando todavía creía que tendría al _Condón Roto_ y, al verlo en esa foto, no pude dejar que se fuera a otro hogar que no fuese el nuestro. Tori estaba más que feliz, aunque me advirtió que la que tenía que sacarlo a pasear era yo, por lo menos en turnos. Accedí.

Ahora bajaremos al Café a visitar a mamá y decirle que todo está listo para la cena y, de paso, comprar un café para ir a dar una vuelta por el parque.

—Hola, buenos días. Me ayudas con un café, por favor —le digo a la chica que me reconoce sin mucho esfuerzo.

Da media vuelta y se acerca a la cafetera, vertiendo una taza del exquisito café colombiano, tan icónico del Magic Box. Delicadamente vacía la porción de crema dibujando una figura con un gesto suave de su mano. Toma un palillo y traza detalles que harán el café más especial. Ralla un poco de nuez moscada en lugar de canela y, con cuidado, gira, colocándolo en la mesa y deslizándolo hacia mí.

—Tu café está listo.

—Tijeras dibujadas en la espuma…, como la primera vez —sonrío mirándolas.

—Solo para ti.

—Gracias, Vega. ¿Cuánto te debo?

—Un beso.

Como siempre. Nunca sé que dibujará. Le encanta experimentar, pero siempre que veo tijeras es un buen día… Y, claro, ahora recuerdo donde todo empezó.

Con esa primera taza de café.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

:'(

Para que negarlo, me siento triste de terminar el fic. Ha sido un año y un mes exactamente, 48 capítulos, 506 —y seguro unos más— comentarios.

Dior, no saben lo mucho que aprecio su apoyo y que hayamos querido tanto a esta historia juntos, porque yo los siento parte de ella. Gracias.

Hace unos meses pensé en exportar la historia como libro digital, para aquellos de ustedes que quieran conservarla puedan descargarse una copia bien formateada y sin mis notas de autor XD. Así que, les dejo el siguiente enlace donde pueden descargar en formato PDF y EPUB.

Me hicieron caer en cuenta que FF ya no deja hacer enlaces a tumblr, así que para que puedan descargar copien este URL y borren el espacio después del "_goo._"

**goo. gl/KOCEe9**

Si no pueden entrar con este link, pueden ir a mi perfil de FF y ahí encontrarán el enlace en mi biografía**.**

Nuevamente, gracias a todos los que apoyaron este proyecto, a los que leyeron, dieron favorito y follow y a los que se atrevieron a dejarme por lo menos una carita feliz. A continuación un nombramiento a cada uno de ustedes:

Panda, rustjacque12, LittleRock17, Marley Lemonhead, mica, nunzio Guerrero, Liz West Vega, Annimo, mia, Some Anonymous, Quest, No tengo, annielopsa, Guess, arandiagrande, alguien que lee, JORI4EVER, RaquelNOMBERTU, Queenwest, Pauly Vega, BrenBren Uchiha, Bants, micalove16, Raquel-Nombertu, pili20394, SraToriWest, SaraJMB, sakuritasan, aless.k, Vizho, Marilinn, JoriDomimaElMund, Muertealcori, GabSterMouse, Mart, Finnigan13, fan a ciegas, allison green, name, AshleySophia, Dazumaki, guets pokoyo, JoriLover, Desesperado, Lidia, Nat, Brendan, Tony, Black-king20, Underground Unleash, vicfan4ever, una lectora mas, vane23, FxRobalino, Lemb-20, Dani, Tijerashard69, lola, zombie girl LG, ForeverGuest, Noname, Vanes Izumi, Tomoyo-neechan, Love is a wild animal Danirock, Larisa-ts, Anny, Jun, J. A. L. W, ajsakura, miss, Layla Scarlett, Mookie fan, Spanish Reader, Raven Ailsa Weasley, mi, Jaden Ayala, yo, lucerosalvatierra96, best23, natalia aguilar 33633, Qaths10, mate, Marystef, Z, Sebas, Riovi, Clau, TheyCallMeV, Kuroneko, nilra89, erivip7, MrsAgronMichele, Sora, Guest

Buena suerte y nos leeremos en otro fic.

¡Saludos y adior!


End file.
